The Many Adventures of Sesshy and Yasha
by FoxieFirefly
Summary: This is series of one shots based on the brothers daily lives w/ their friends many years in the more up to date world. They're in a somewhat malfuctional relationship but it works lol. Rated M for language, drama, humor, romance & such. Yaoi. MXM Inucest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Inuyasha. All of it belongs to someone else.**

**You Forgot It Again**

"Hey I'm home" Inuyasha yelled coming through the front door. He used his foot to close the door shut, then place the three huge bags on the kitchen counter.

"Did you get everything on the on the list this time?" asked his older brother Sesshomaru sitting in the living room reading the newspaper.

Pulling out the grocery list from his jacket pocket, Inuyasha scanned over the contents to make sure he checked everything off that was on there. But he'd missed something. Oh damn how could he forget that.

"Inuyasha did…you..get...everything?" Sesshomaru asked once more folding his paper, to get a better view of the hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He immediately began to put away some of the groceries trying to seem to busy to notice his older brother glaring at him. His ass was surly on tonight's menu for sure now. How could he forget it again.

"Inuyasha answer me. I know you are able too hear me." The daiyoukai placed the folded newspaper on the living room table and walked straight to the kitchen to have a look for himself into the bags. "Hmmm. You forgot it again didn't you?"

A small whimper sounded in the kitchen and Inuyasha's back stiffened. Oh god there was no escape for him now. "I …uh.. You see the thing is I was going to get it.. But Uhhh they ran out of it. Yea they ran out of it at the store."

"Most interesting. You see I figured that that kind of thing would happen. So I took it upon myself to do a little of the shopping."

"You …you did?"

"Indeed I did." Sesshomaru walked pass Inuyasha with a sly grin on his face. That look. Oh god he did!

"No wait Sesshomaru! I don't want to do it! Come on have a heart for once would ya?" His heart was pounding out of control. He had to get out of there and fast before….

"Take them off Inuyasha" Holding up a small bottle of 'Scrub 'em Pups' puppy shampoo, Sesshomaru walked cautiously toward his younger brother. They'd already been this before two weeks ago and he wasn't having it this time. His younger smelled terrible and dammit he was going to get a bath.

"S-s-stay away from me with that junk. I'm warning you, stay back." Inuyasha walked behind the kitchen counter trying to keep some distance between him and his brother. He hated baths. It took forever for his hair to dry and the water would always get in his ears. Water and dog demons just didn't mix.

"Inuyasha, you reek from the earth to the heavens above, and by the gods you WILL be bathed until that stench is removed from you!"

Sesshomaru then dove over the counter to tackle his brother down on the ground. He began to rip off Inuyasha's jacket and tried unsuccessfully to remove the young boy's jeans but received a hard kick to the head. But he didn't budge.

"Hold still you little…Ouch…Devil…Ow…Stop kicking me you brat!"

"NO I'M NOT TAKING A BATH-LEMME GO YOU ASSHOLE-STOP IT BEFORE YOU RIP MY PANTS OFF!

"Either you take them off or I'll rip them off. YOU WILL BATH INUYASHA-Stop kicking me dammit" Sesshomaru was pissed far beyond the highest level of pissivity.

A loud rip sounded off in the large apartment and another until Inuyasha laid on the floor nearly naked with the exception of his puppy styled boxers.

"You stupid bastard! You tore my favorite jacket! Damn you-Whoa put me down!"

Sesshomaru ignored the curse words lighting up his ears, carrying the hanyou over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He continued down the hallway before making a left into a large red and black marbled bathroom. The tub was already filled to the top with bubbles and hot water.

"Now in you go-I said get in!" Sesshomaru placed his younger brother right over the tub only to have him place his hands and feet over the rims. He tried even harder to get him in by pressing his hands into the boy's back.

"There ain't no way I'm getting in there you jackass! You take a bath! You smell worst then I do with that funky cologne you're always wearing." Inuyasha tried with all his strength to hold himself up over the water but his face inched closer and closer until he could see his reflection in the warm pool.

"My cologne is more expensive then the clothes I destroyed in the kitchen you brat! Now you either get in or I'll stomp you in."

"I triple dog dare y- Ow stop it don't step on me like a dog! Whoa! NOOOOO!"

Splash. Inuyasha landed inside of the water with a large thump so strong it smashed the tub into many tiny pieces causing the water to swoosh everywhere inside the bathroom and into the hallway.

Sesshomaru sat on the floor next to Inuyasha in an angry daze. Slightly turning his head, He regarded the his younger brother with a crossed expression on his face. "This will be the fourth bathtub in two months. And what do you plan to do about it little brother?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Umm…pay for it?" The hanyou answered nervously.

"Indeed you will pay for it. But how do you intend to _pay _for it?"

Oh No.

"Umm with money….Right?"

Placing his hand on the floor, Sesshomaru stood to his full height and began to take off his belt. "Correct little brother, however I can think of a better way for you to pay for it."

Inuyasha scrambled to his hands and knees as fast as he could but wasn't to get far until he felt a clawed hand grab him by his hair. Sesshomaru snatched him up, running out of the bathroom and toward their bedroom. He chuckled devilishly ignoring the sounds of protests and slammed the door shut. Oh little brother was going to pay indeed.

**A/N: This was my first one shot. It's been in my head all day long and it wouldn't disappear until I wrote it down. Now I fell so much better. Anyway let me know what you think. I'm thinking about turning it into a series of one shots involving the two brothers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc...**

**The Bath House**

"Yes…Yes…" Inuyasha was talking on the phone with repair man in the living room dressed in his red t-shirt and black jeans. He wasn't able to sit down because of some _punishment _from his less than kind older brother. "No it was crushed this time…I'm not sure sir…How the hell should I know? Right…uh-huh…When…Monday?…Aww gees. How much? Yea I'm not paying my brother is…Yes that's Sesshomaru S-e-s-s-h-o-Ow! What the fuck did you hit me for?"

Sesshomaru walked in dressed in his cashmere jet black sweater and pale grey slacks. "I said that you were paying for it out of your monthly allowance this time. I think I'll stand here to make sure you DO the paying and not use my Gold Master card like before." He folded his arms and waited.

"Damn asshole," Inuyasha murmured accidentally in the phone. "Wait no no no I didn't mean you…Oh Shaddup… Anyway no my brother isn't paying this time…Yea I know…Inuyasha Saiga. The last name is Saiga. Ok…Monday it is then…Yea yea yea…Bye." He hung up the phone and took a deep breath before looking over his shoulder. Sesshy was going to be pissed.

"The repair man said that they're backed up with tub orders and says that the earliest one they could get here was Monday."

"Monday? Then what exactly am I suppose to do in the mean time? That's tomorrow."

"Beats me. Just skip a day it won't hurt ya any."

Sesshomaru stepped back in disbelief. "Surly you jest! I, Sesshomaru must be able to cleanse the flesh of anything I deem unworthy of my perfection"

"Perfect my ass. If you were so perfect you wouldn't have broken the tub again."

"_I _broke the bathtub? Inuyasha you must be more mental then we first imaged." The older brother said shaking his head.

"I'm not mental you stupid jerk! Anyway if you want a bath so badly why not just go to the public baths down the street." Inuyasha suggested.

"Are you out of 700 years mind? I will not lower myself to bathing with…_humans."_

"Well its either bathing with the _humans _or going a day smelling like your cheap cologne."

A loud smack echoed in the large upscaled apartment, indication of the young pup's head being hit.

"Ow you bastard"

Ignoring the complaining, Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen to fix himself a nice relaxing drink. Maybe some white wine will do him some good. He couldn't believe this. "You shall accompany me to that disgusting hellhole Inuyasha since we failed miserably to wash that filthy carcass last night."

Oh no. That wasn't going to work.

"No I'm not going."

A pointed glare shot in his direction and he shivered away nervously.

"You _will_ go or do you want a nice reminder of what happened last night?"

"Umm I'll go get my bucket and towel."

* * *

Stream left the open windows of the open public bath. It was crowed as usual with the usual freaks who enjoyed taking a bath with other people.

_Oh how could I have sunken so low_. Sesshomaru thought holding his bath materials in his hands tightly against his chest.

"Come on what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha asked pushing him forward.

"Do not rush me. I'm just taking my time."

"Whatever I'm going to go stripe."

Inuyasha walked around his brother and proceeded to the changing quarters.

"Brat." He said in a low tone, but followed suit.

The two males striped down to their towels and headed straight toward the bathes. There were at least 50 or so grown hairy and smelly men sitting in the pool with a few small children swimming around with water guns and floaters. Sesshomaru growled his distaste.

"Whoa that looks like fun-Hey kid let me use your water gun," Inuyasha yelled running toward the pool ahead of Sesshomaru.

A deep sign left the elder's lips as he slowly walked to his heated doom. He stepped one toe in and found the water too cold for his liking but he hand no other choice. He tied his long hair into a top-knot ponytail to keep it out of the water. Removing the towel, he stepped fully into the bath jerking from the feel of the not so hot water, found an empty spot by the wall and relaxed. The water wasn't hot enough at all.

How could humans bathe in such cold water?

"_Splish Splash I was taking a bath onnnn a Sunday night. Me and my brother just relaxin' in the tub, thinking everything is alright. We broke the tub so we're forced to bath in this human place, this the first time I've bath in days….." _Inuyasha sung as he doggy paddled by Sesshomaru.

"Hello nice night we're having huh?" said a large man who settled next to Sesshomaru.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru really didn't feel like having a conversation with anyone right now especially since the water isn't hot enough. Not to mention all the loud noise.

"Sure is great to have public baths so you can chit chat with anyone sometimes."

_The water isn't hot enough._

"Yes sirree this water feels great." the man continued.

_Its too cold._

"Nice and hot and…"

_Water needs to be hotter._

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, not only was the water cold but this stupid human had the idea that he wanted to talk to him. He'd had it!

A low snizzle began in the water, then small bubbles, and more and more and more until…

"Huh what's going on the water is getting…hotter." The man said feeling his skin getting warmer. "They need to turn the heater down in this thing. Its scorching." he wiped some sweat off of his brow.

"Whew hey mister is it getting hot in here or what?"

_Still not hot enough. More. It needs more._

"Damn its hot."

The entire water's surface erupted in a mass of flowing bubbles and stream as the water became even hotter until yells and screams came every man and child as they scrambled out of the tub to reach the edge.

"Hey fella you might want to get out of their before you boil alive!" the man said who was once sitting by Sesshomaru was now standing on the edge of the tub. "Hey can you hear me?"

_Awwww. Oh yes now this…is…hot_.

Sesshomaru gave a deep sign and relaxed against the rim of the pool. He barely noticed the young pup doggy paddling by.

"…_I was splishin' and a splashin', I was rockin' and a rollin',_

_I'm a swimming' and chillin' Sesshomaru is bitchin' and a tensing' _

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this little adventure. If you have any suggestions let me know and I'll try 'em out. Until then I'll see what happens with them for Monday. Bye now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc...**

**Here's another adventure. Its a bit shorter then the last two but I hope you'll still enjoy it.**

**Pay back is a…..**

Bark. Bark. Bark.

"Are you serious?"

Bark. Bark. Whine. Bark.

"Oh you poor, poor thing I had no idea."

Bark Bark. Bark. Bark.

"So you have to put that on too? How sad."

Bark. Whimper. Bark. Bark.

"Ewww no way! Did she really? GROSS!"

Sesshomaru stepped out the front door hearing his brother talking to the neighbors dog sitting on the floor. The boy had taken to talking to some of the buildings dogs sort of like a counselor for their problems. "What's wrong with her this time?" Sesshomaru asked referring to the small Yorki-Poo dressed in a pink and blue ballerina costume.

"She told me that her bitch of an owner made her wear this god ugly tutu to make her look pretty. And that she made her eat some nasty black fish eggs." Inuyasha said tenderly patting the small dog's head feeling pity for the sad soul.

"Caviar?"

"Yea the poor thing suffers every single day with that wench downstairs. She told me the horror that that woman had done to her yesterday."

Bark. Bark. Bark. Whine.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow at that last statement the small canine barked. "Interesting. Do tell."

Whine. Whine. Bark. Whine.

Inuyasha listened carefully nodding his head then he gasped! "No way! Did she actually do that too? Oh oh oh the horror humanity bestows on us canines!"

Bark. Whine. Whine. Whimper.

"Oh that's it! We gotta put a stop to this madness at once." Inuyasha stood up from the hallway floor and marched into the apartment holding the still whimpering doggy under his armpit. "Its ok _hunny _we'll fix that bitch good."

"How do you intend to do that Inuyasha?"

"Easy. Just watch and see." he grumbled heading toward the phone. "That bitch will get exactly what she deserves. Hello-Lee's Fish Market..."

* * *

Work was a huge rush like always. The people acted as though they couldn't function without their boss for one day. Truthfully, Sesshomaru wanted to stay home to see what his brother had planned for their lower neighbor but had to leave for work. He walked up to the elevator and pressed the up button to the pent house suite. He stepped into the cart and began to remove his dark blue business jacket and gold tie until he was left with only his long sleeved dress shirt. The cart made a peep and he stepped off on the floor right under his own.

Sesshomaru walked pass four doors before he noticed that their was a note taped to the fourth door and it was hanging half way off the hinges. The note was written in his brother's handwriting. He picked the letter off of the devastation that was once a door and read it:

_Dear Stupid Bitch Downstairs,_

"_Your dog Jasmine has told me that you like to make her eat yucky caviar, and dress her up in ugly kiddy clothes. Well since you found it in yourself to be so cruel to the only animal in the world that would tolerant your despicable actions, I've taken it upon myself to help her out by returning the same act of cruelty. I hope you enjoy the nice surprise waiting for you inside. _

_Barks and Howls, The Masked Dog Avenger. _

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, placed the note back on the door, and started off back to his personal stairwell to his home. However his curiosity was piqued. What could Inuyasha have done to the woman's apartment anyway? Curiosity killed the cat right? But Sesshomaru was no cat so he decided to check out the damage himself. He turned around back to the woman's apartment and pushed the barely hanging door open to peek inside. The entire living room surface was covered in layers and layers of black gunk all around the floors and walls. Caviar. On the roof were thousands of tiny dog outfits in a multitude of colors and styles.

An amused chuckled escaped from Sesshomaru as he closed the door back to its hardly standing position and once more started off to his own home. He expected his brother to pull something like that but not to such an extreme manner. But still it was rather funny.

He used the house key to open the door and found Inuyasha playing on the living room floor with the Yorki-Poo.

Inuyasha turned his head and gave a sneaky smile to his older brother. "I guess you saw my _message _for the broad downstairs."

"Indeed. But do you think that you could've been a little more….subtle?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight smile on his lips.

A loud roaring scream exploded from downstairs just then coming through their open front door.

Inuyasha grinned even wider and snickered. "Nope that was just perfect. What do you think Jasmine?"

Bark. Bark. Bark.

**A/N: I wanted to save this for Monday's happy adventure but I couldn't resist posting it up now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have some ideas to share =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**I hope you enjoy Monday's Adventure. **

**Car Fun**

Today is Monday. Inuyasha hates Mondays. Everybody is either gone to work or school. He was incredibly bored. Sesshomaru wasn't going to be home for another three hours. He'd eaten most of the food in the refrigerator already so he could go do a little shopping. But he wasn't up to it. It was just so boring today. Flipping through the channels on their plasma set television Inuyasha laid on the floor, with his hand propping up his head and signed once more changing the channel trying to find something that'll catch his interest. Nothing was on, not even a good cartoon.

"Dammit how the hell do we have over a thousand channels and not a thing to watch on any of them?" He grumbled through a yawn. "Boring…Nope…Too girly…Eww no thanks…Next…Snore…Gees there's nothing on."

Opening his mouth for another jaw cracking yawn, Inuyasha sat on to turn off the TV when a commercial caught his attention. There was a golden retriever running up to its owner and licked his face.

Inuyasha scooted closer to the screen for a better inspection.

The human asked the dog if he wanted to go for a ride in their new car. The dog bark its answer and jumped inside the car. The owner secured his seatbelt, let down the windows of the car and reversed out of the driveway and onto the road. The golden retriever barked happily then stuck its head out of the window, letting it's tongue hang out of its mouth.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. Why was the dog doing that? It sure looked like fun. I wonder what it feels like? The hanyou considered the thought for a few moments then decided to give it a try. He shut the TV off, grabbed Sesshomaru's keys, put on his bright red blazer, and matching cap and headed out the door.

'_Sesshy won't mind if I borrow his Jaguar XJ' _he thought swinging the keys in his hands. '_As long as I don't bang it up, he won't even notice its gone.'_

Bark! Bark!

"Hey Jasmine how's it hanging?" Inuyasha asked the little Yorki-Poo sticking her head out from the doggy door.

Bark. Yelp.

"Oh me? I'm going to go try something new I saw on the TV.

Bark. Yelp. Yelp. Bark.

"I saw a Goldie on a car commercial hanging its hang out of the window, so I wanna go see what its like. I'm going to use Sesshy's car.

Whine. Whine. Yelp.

"Naw don't worry. I'll be back wayyy before my brother comes home. I'll see ya later."

Waving his good bye to his small companion, he headed into the elevator press G for the underground garage, and waited patiently until it peeped its signal for reaching it's destination.

Inuyasha hopped out excitedly. He couldn't wait to try out that thing he saw on the telly. Pressing the alarm on the dog shaped key chain, the Jag gave a signaled bleep, and he ran toward his brother's shiny toy. If Sesshomaru ever found out that he drove his special car, Inuyasha's ass would be on the menu for the next thousand years.

He jumped into the car and started the engine. The quiet hum of the vehicle rumpled softly. He turn on the heater, put the car in reverse, and pulled out of the garage.

Traffic was light today so it wouldn't take him long to reach the open country side about 30 minutes away. But with the cars' special built in gadgets it only took him 10 minutes to arrive. Choosing an open road lined with trees, Inuyasha lowered the driver's side window, stuck his head out and began to drive forward. Slowly at first then gradually speeding up till the wind was blowing fiercely in his face.

"WHOA THIS IS AWESOME! YEAAAA YEA YEA YEA!" Inuyasha cheered wildly letting the harsh wind blow his lips and cheeks back. His hair was flowing in the air like a long white sheet. Then he tried it with his tongue hanging out like on the commercial. The sensation felt even better.

" PHOA PHIS IS PWEET!"

The speed picked even more as Inuyasha's foot accidentally pressed harder on the pedal, but he hardly noticed because the sharp breeze was cutting through his eyes. The next he knew the car was moving way to quickly. "Oh damn what the…!"

The car speed rapidly down the road swerving side to side then spinning a 360 before crashing headfirst into a large tree truck.

Inuyasha's grip on the steering wheel was so tight when he lifted his claws there was a deep impression of his hand on it. He laid his forehead hard on the wheel and wanted to die. Afraid was not the word he was feeling right now. No he was petrified beyond all means… Oh god the car!

He pushed the door open only to watch in horror as the door fell completely off the side. He shivered and shakily stepped from the car to examine the catastrophe bestowed upon his brothers prized possession. He truly wanted to die as he looked the damage. The entire front end of car was smashed in. The once medium car was not reduced to a bug sized hooptie. The windshield was caved in by a tree branch.

"Ohhh Sesshomaru is going to have my ass for this!" He panicked.

Quickly stepping behind the vehicle, he pulled it out listening the creaks, cracks, bends, and such sound. Oh the world was truly out to get him. He was going to puke all over himself.

There was only one way out of this. He grabbed the car, lifted it high over his head, and shot off toward their building at his full demon speed. He was a bright red blur in the breeze shooting pass everybody and thing making sure to keep the car or what was left of it high over his head. Finally arriving at his home, he rushed down to the garage and placed the car in their designated spot.

Arranging it the best he could muster, he ran toward the elevator praying with the gods above that he would live threw his brother's rage. Peep. He reached Jasmine's floor and ran again to reach his door.

Bark! Bark!

"Sorry Jazzy I can't talk right now!"

Bark. Bark. Bark!

That last statement caught him in his tracks. She had warned him this would happen,

"Yea you did warn me. I really fucked up this time. The car is completely ruined. Listen don't tell Sesshy I'm leaving alright. I'm uhh going to run off a bit. I'll be back in another 500 or so years until he cools off. See Ya!" He gave a two fingered salute and high tailed it out of there.

Bark. Bark!

* * *

It was after 5:00 p.m. when Sesshomaru finally pulled up into the underground garage. The day couldn't get anymore irritating for the weary daiyoukai. He parked his car, and signed heavily. Work had really racked his nerves today and any other unexpected actions was surly not needed. He stepped out of the car, loosened his red tie and turned the alarm on. He walked by the Jag without even looking. It was about 5 minutes by the time he made it to Jasmine's floor.

Bark. Bark. Bark.

"Good evening Jasmine. I hope things are going well for you?"

Bark. Bark.

"My day has been rather dreary to say the least. Hopefully I can get some peace in my own home."

Small Whine. Low Whine. Lower Whimper.

"Huh, what did you say?"

But she had already stepped back through her doggy door. _That was strange_, he thought. It sounded like she said she hoped Inuyasha wouldn't make his day worst. Shrugging it off, he proceeded to the stairwell. Finally reaching his destination he searched for his keys, then unlocked the door. He turned on the lights and tossed his briefcase, jacket, and tie on the couch. Suddenly he noticed a rose and a note sitting on the kitchen table. It was in Inuyasha's handwriting. Come to think of it where was the pup anyway? He picked up the rose and the note. What the?

_Dear Beautiful, Handsome, Dashing Older Brother of Mine,_

_I just wanted to let you know that due to an unintentional, completely not my fault, out of my hands incident that occurred in your absence, I was forced to vacate the premises. I probably won't return for another 500 years just to ensure my live isn't threatened for the reasons that were unintentionally not my fault. At about 2:35 today I took the Jag for a drive on the country side for a little fresh air. The car became bewitched somehow and spun out of control slamming right into a tree. I believe the car was possessed by an evil spirit. Possibly Naraku. I'm going to investigate it just to be sure. It might take about 500 or maybe even a 1000 years for me to find out. Just know that I think you are the sexiest, most devastatingly gorgeous creature that the world has ever seen. I love you bunches._

_Whimpers and Yelps, 'Your Very Sorry He Ever Drove Your Car Brother.'_

_P.S. You don't have to try and help me find Naraku. I can handle it myself. Besides I'll be lonnnnnngggg gone by the time you've read this. _

Sesshomaru's youki raised radically causing all of the objects in the apartment to circle around in an orbital spin. The windows creaked and shattered creating a small tornado in the place. The entire building shook under his building rage. The note and rose in his hand sizzle and dissolved into a heap of fluttery ashes. He ripped the door clean off the frame and flew straight for the hallway window and shot down into the garage at lightening speed. He scanned the parking lot until his eyes fell on his once beautiful jet black prized Jaguar. His jaw nearly cracked the cement. The whole world suddenly became crimson and he let out a wicked howl of pure unveiling rage.

"IIINNNUUUYYYAAASSSHHHAAA!"

* * *

Inuyasha let his feet beat the pavement as fast as he could. He could feel his brother's youki from where he was at the edge of town. A loud howl caused him to freeze his steps as he turned around to see a large demonic aura emitting from a distance.

"_IIINNNUUUYYYAAASSSHHHAAA!" _

Ohhh he was sooo fucked now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Ok guys here's Tuesday's chapter adventure. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I Forgive you…Maybe**

It has been nearly three weeks since the huge so called unintentional accident of Sesshomaru's Jaguar. The hanyou's cell phone had a total of 1,254 voicemails. And those were from just three days. When he listened to the first message his poor ears suffered from the slew of threats, blood lusted promises of pain and even more.

Inuyasha decided to lay low at Koga's place deep in the forest for the time being until his older brother cooled down. Koga's home was a large two story cabin style retreat. He wasn't too far from the city but wasn't enough to live near humans either.

Koga was dressed in a khaki turtle neck sweater and matching headband. His lower half was clad in dark brown slacks. His hair that was normally in a high ponytail now hung low down his back.

"I swear you guys are ridiculous. There's always something going on. Last month it was the tub thing again now you messed up your brother's nice ass Jag. If I were him I'd roast your ass over an open fire." Koga said sitting at his kitchen table eating a bag of chips.

"Shaddup. You wouldn't know. Besides I told you that I didn't do it. I think Naraku came back to life and-"

"Ohhh man not this again," Koga exclaimed placing a bored hand over his face. "Please mutt fool some other demon with that load of bull but spare me this time."

"It's the truth! What reason would I have to lie?" Inuyasha said snatching a chip from Koga's bag.

"Moron if that crackpot of a story isn't fooling me, you know for damn sure its not fooling Sesshomaru."

Oh damn he was busted.

"So what do you plan to do now? You can't live here forever you know." he told the hanyou popping another chip in his mouth.

"And why not?"

"Idiot why the hell would I want your funk stinking up my whole house? I can't even use the downstairs bathroom anymore because it smells like wet dog and ass!

"SHADDUP-!"

_Ring. Ring._

"Hold on mutt someone's calling me. Don't eat all of my chips either." Koga hopped down from his stool and answered the phone.

"Hello… hey what's going on?…Uh-huh….Uh-huh…Ummm yea…No…About 3 weeks now… Uhhh Tuesday… I've tried….Ok….Alright I'll try again…Bye." Koga place the phone back on its receiver and turned back to sit on his stool.

"Wfho fwas phat?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full of chips.

" Ummm nobody… Just someone asking about-HEY I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT ALL OF MY CHIPS YOU ASSHOLE!"

Swallowing the last bit, he answered halfheartedly. "Sorry man but they were my favorite favor."

"Awww geez and that was the last bag. Hey mutt you owe me a bag of Woof 'Em Down Chips' and I want them now!" Koga yelled shaking the obviously empty bag upside down.

"Say what? You want me to go and get them now? But what if Sesshomaru catches me in town?" The hanyou asked nervously.

"Not my problem mutt! You either get me more or you and the outside are going to be good friends!" Koga yelled pointing at the front door.

"Alright, alright, alright. Damn I'll go."

* * *

Petsmart was busy with its usual shoppers. A few of the workers were well acquainted with the dog hanyou as were their dogs.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Saiga. Already out of Pupper' Snacks again? Your dog sure can pack them away" said one of the workers named Haku with a smile.

"Hey Haku, No I haven't yet. I'm here for some Woof 'Em Down Chips. Do you happen to have any?"

"Sure sir. They should be down isle twelve next to the bacon and cheese favored Snack 'Ems"

"Thanks. Oh by the way you haven't seen my brother today have you?"

"Oh no sir. I haven't seen the other Mr. Saiga in three days." Haku said smiling.

"Ok. Thanks again."

Haku smiled bigger and waved good bye.

Inuyasha whistled happily walking down the aisle until he reached his desired purpose. He grabbed about 10 large bags of the Woof 'Em Down Chips, a couple of bags of the new Snack 'Em favored snacks and headed toward the line for checkout. Haku wasn't there anymore so he went to another line and waited. He tapped a happy tune in his head in a joyous mood. _No Sesshy around No Problems to be found, _He thought merrily.

It was his turn now and he placed his pickings on the belt to be scanned and priced.

"Welcome back Mr. Saiga we haven't seen you in a while." Said the cashier named Kimi.

"Yea I've been busy, so ya know. Juts couldn't get away. By the way you haven't seen my brother around here lately have you?"

Kimi shook her head. " No I have seen your brother in quite sometime. Maybe he hasn't had time to come around just like you?" She answered with questionable expression.

He didn't answered. He just paid for his purchases and quickly scurried out of the store.

Kimi and Haku walked up to the entrance and starred out curiously.

"Thank you Ms. Kimi and Mr. Haku. Your services were very beneficial." Came a deep sophisticated voice behind the pair.

"No problem Mr. Saiga." Haku said bowing his head.

"Yes it was our pleasure." Kimi replied back.

Sesshomaru slipped both workers a large bill apiece and quietly followed after his brother.

"Why do you think he wanted us to tell his brother that we hadn't seen him?" Kimi asked her fellow employee.

"Who gives a damn as long as Mr. Saiga wants to pay us I'll do whatever he wants me too." Haku spoke holding up his new bill.

* * *

Sesshomaru made sure to maintain a good distance behind the darting hanyou to make he sure he wasn't detected. Truth be told he knew he was being harsh on the lad. But damn it was his Jaguar. His baby. But then again Inuyasha was his baby too. He really missed his little brother being at home. He intended to get the boy home tonight even if he had to drag him home kicking and screaming.

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on Koga's door waiting for it to be open. He'd had a bad chill running up his back since he left the store. He felt like he was being followed and it made him very paranoid.

" 'Bout time you made it back mutt! I thought you got hit by a car or something" Koga remarked opening the door on the three knock.

"Shaddup. Here are your stupid chips. Ya happy now?"

"Sheesh what'd do buy the whole damn stock?"

"Just be grateful I got you any at all. And all of those bags aren't yours. Half of them belong to me." Inuyasha grabbed 5 of the large bags and hugged against his chest. " Oh and those Snack 'Ems are mine too." Snatching those up as well.

"Whatever."

_Ding Dong._

"Now who the hell could that be way out here?" Koga said scratching his head curiously.

"I dunno but I'm going to head to the bathroom. Those chips are making my stomach hurt."

"Hey use the downstairs bathroom ok!"

"Yea Yea Yea." The hanyou replied waving off the wolf and entered the restroom.

Koga stepped up to the door, looked through the peephole and grinned the biggest shit-eater's grins one could smile. He opened the door and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Man it took you long enough to find him here."

Sesshomaru bowed his greeting and enter the wolf's humble abode. "Where is he Wolf?"

Koga pointed toward the guest restroom. "He's in the bathroom dropping a couple of loads but when he sees you here he's gonna shit bricks!" Koga snickered

"Oh wait don't let him see you yet. I gotta get this shit on camera." Koga made a mad dash toward his bedroom and search around his large closet for his video camera. After finding it and placing a charged up battery inside, he hurried back to the living room where he left Sesshomaru standing.

"Ok Sesshomaru," Koga said pointing the camera directly in his face. "I want magic here. Give me some action baby!"

Sesshomaru glared at the wolf demon's silly behavior but ignored it. His entire focus was on the door of the bathroom.

Koga stood behind Sesshomaru waiting patiently for the hanyou to step out of the bathroom. When he heard the toilet flush, he nearly pissed his pants. "Oh damn oh shit oh damn…" he whispered excitedly.

"Hey Koga you might wanna get some more tissue the load I just dropped-OH MY GOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!" Inuyasha screamed bloody murder at the sight of his older brother standing in the middle of Koga's home with a slight frown on his face. In that instant all he wanted to do was die. Simply curl up into a hard ball and die.

"Yesss! Fucking yessss! Ohhh Goddd this is what I wanted to see!" Koga yelled jumping up and down like a child. "More! Give…Me…More!" He ran up closer to get a better look of Inuyasha's shocked and terrified expression. He was so close to pissing his pants it was ridiculous.

Inuyasha starred at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru starred at Inuyasha. Wide warm gold eyes filled with fear met cool amber filled with who knows what.

"Inuyasha did you ever intend to return home?" Sesshomaru started walking closer to his brother.

Inuyasha stood motionless as his brother walked until being within slapping distance. If Sesshomaru was here for revenge there was nothing he was going to be able to do about it. All except to suck it up and take his beating like a hanyou.

"Hold on Hold on! Wait a minute. I wanna get all of this juice on film." Koga said standing between the two brothers keeping his camera in focus of the possible action.

The wolf went unnoticed as the brothers eyes never left the other.

Sesshomaru was stunned when he looked into his brother's eyes. They were filled with the same fear he had in this hundreds of years ago when they were bitter enemies. It broke his heart to see that he still placed such fear in the boy. "Inuyasha you have no reason to be afraid of me. I would never ever try to kill you. I love you far to much to be upset over something as trivial as a human contraption. Besides I'm very glad to see that you are unharmed. I forgive you Little Brother... For the time being at least." Sesshomaru said in a smooth even voice placing a glove cover hand on his younger brother's face.

A soft gasp came from Inuyasha and his eyes became shiny with glee of relief and joy. He didn't expect his brother to forgive him so quickly. But wait that was far too easy. Something must be up." If I choose to come home I won't have my ass ripped off will I?"

"No"

"I'll still be living?"

"Of course."

"Sooo you forgive me?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Oh."

Koga blinked his baby blues in disbelief. "What the hell is this? This isn't action! Where's the bloodshed, the tears, the punching, the cursing? Come on guys give me something to work with here."

Still the wolf was ignored.

"Gather your belongings Inuyasha. You're coming home." The elder brother ordered folding his arms to emphasize that the matter wasn't up for debate.

But Inuyasha wasn't even going to argue the matter. He was too overjoyed that his brother loved him enough to forgive him. Nodding he went to the spare room to get all of his things.

"Aww man you two suck!" Koga said pissed that he didn't get the action he wanted. He turned off the camera and placed it on the counter. "Well at least I got the mutt's face when he saw ya." That expression was going to forever be burned into his memories.

Sesshomaru walked up to Koga and handed him a small wad of money. "It took you long enough wolf."

"Yea well it wasn't exactly easy getting the guy to leave without a good reason." He murmured flipping through the wad of large bills.

"I'm ready Sesshy!" Inuyasha bounced out of the room with his bags of snacks and clothes. "Hey Koga thanks for holding me up until we settle things.

"Believe me Mutt. It was nooooooooo problem. See ya!" Koga chuckled waving his good bye.

The two canines departed out the front door and got inside Sesshomaru's new baby. A Platinum Lamborghini. Inuyasha dumped his contents into the trunk of the brand new vehicle, hoped in, fastened his seatbelt and looked at his brother who sat in his own seat to the do the same.

"Sooo this is your new toy?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his hand along the interior of the car.

"Yes it is." The daiyoukai answered casually.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Sooo do you really forgive me?"

"More or less." Sesshomaru answered coolly.

"…what does that mean?

"It means I forgive you for leaving me to pursue Naraku for bewitching my Jaguar."

"Really?" Whoa Inuyasha didn't expect him to believe that lie.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Sesshy?"

"What is it?"

"Can I drive?" Inuyasha asked too innocently.

Sesshomaru's answer was to move the gear shift from average to maximum speed emitting a loud roar of the engine, ignoring the obviously dumb question.

"I guess that's a no."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter I've already started to work on and let me tell you that this next one is going to be hot LOL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Here's Wednesday's Naughty Adventure lol. Enjoy.**

You'll Learn Little Brother

Inuyasha has been back home for a week and things between the two brother/lovers has fallen back into its usual routine. Sesshomaru had left work early from his corporation elated over the new developments. Six companies had given him the business deals he'd been looking for. Things were looking up at the office. He was in such a good mood that he decided to surprise Inuyasha with a special sexy lunch. The hanyou hadn't made it home yet. But he saw this as an opportunity to surprise him when he arrived back and set to the task of making his favorite lunches. Oh he had something very special in store for his hanyou puppy. He cooked all of favorites: Medium Rare Steak, Roast Goose, seasoned chicken, and a small spread of veggies. Yes this would do nicely. Not to mention the sexy ensemble he was wearing.

A skin fitting black dress shirt that showed off his lean muscles and defined lines. The top three buttons were undone, giving off a nice view of chest. His silky hair was brush to glimmer in the sunlight. A pair of dark blue jeans fitted around his hips that gave his "ahem" assets a tighter look. He wasn't planning to wear the magic installed amulet so now his traditional markings on his body were in full show.

A jingle indicated his brother was returning. Good. Now for some fun.

Inuyasha stepped through the door with a curious expression on his face. Something was up. He could smell all of his favorite foods floating in the air. What was going on? Where was Sesshomaru? And why were all the candles lit and the window curtains draped down. The mood was almost…Romantic.

"Welcome home Little Brother." Came the deep seductive voice next to his puppy dog ears. The sound was so low it caused a shiver to travel up his spine.

"I've missed you Inuyasha. I hope you've missed me too" Sesshomaru wrapped his long arms around the younger's waist from behind and pulling him close to his chest.

"I…I…uh.."

"Shhh, you don't have to say a word. I know _exactly_ what you need." Sesshy whispered in his ear before giving it a slow torturing lick.

The lick was followed by a lazy nibbling trail along side his neck to his jaw. The barely there touches were driving the young hanyou insane.

"Ohhhhhh god Sesshy…"

"Do you like that baby?" He asked tightening his hold and sliding his hands slowly across a hard muscular chest through the hanyou's clothes. The muscles underneath the shirt quivered with much needed attention.

"Yessss!" Inuyasha whispered in a strained voice.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. His brother was so easy to seduce. A few words and light touches and he was putty in his hands. "Come. I've prepared us a loving meal to share." He said taking his Yasha by the hand to sit him at the dinner table. He pulled the chair out for his younger, then gave the younger a quick lazy kiss on the cheek before taking his own sit at the other end of the table.

Fear and sexual need rippled up and down Inuyasha's body. Sesshy was dressed extra sexy today. He couldn't help his mouth watering at the sensual glow that was his brother. But could Sesshy up to something? Naw it was probably best he kept his suspensions to himself. He was enjoying the attention too much to care anyway.

"Yasha, you seem so tense. Relax tonight is going to be prefect. Here let me give you a massage." Sesshomaru stood from his chair to walk behind Inuyasha and lavish the hanyou's neck and shoulders with feathery circular motions. If the fact of his brother being dressed so provocative with enticing glimpse of his chest and ass, then the massage alone would be enough to be his undoing. Moans of pleasure hummed from his lips as he rolled his neck to give his brother better access.

Sesshomaru brought his hand up to Inuyasha's head and started scratching an extremely sensitive spot behind the hanyou 's left ear. Whenever his special spot was touched, his left leg would kick out instantaneously from the sensual tingles twirling in his nerves. Just as it was now.

"Sssssesssshy…_Oh_ that feels sooo good.." Inuyasha signed feeling his nature rise in his dark blue jeans. That spot oh that spot was being itched just right.

"I know what will make it feel better My Yasha." came the seductive whisper. The seducers hands reached inside his shirt to touch the bare skin on his chest, fondling over his taut nipples, and lower to the waist band of his jeans.

" W-What?" Inuyasha asked not quite able to focus through his glassy gold specks.

"Come to the bedroom and I'll show you." Sesshomaru bit the perky little ear, winked at the dazed looking pup and swayed his hips seductively as Inuyasha watched him walk down the hallway into their bed room.

Oh sweet heavens above his brother was doing the hips. The hips were his weakness. But wait what about the food?

"Hey Sesshy what about the food? You don't want to waste it do ya?"

"Leave it little brother we can eat it later. Besides there's another kind of _meat_ I want to devour right now." He exhaled a mocked growl noise and disappeared into the bedroom.

A bright red blush painted Inuyasha's face at the naughty double statement. He looked at the food then down the hall. He didn't want to leave good food like this but then again….

Sesshomaru stuck his head out from the bedroom door, and gave his most devilishly side smile A long finger beckoned at the innocent pup to come to him, and that same finger slide down his shirt to undo an extra button.

Inuyasha was hooked and like a love struck puppy he stumbled hurriedly to his master into the large scale bedroom.

The daiyoukai shut the door behind Inuyasha causing the boy to jump a bit. Sesshomaru progress to stand in front of him, grabbed his face between his hands and pressed a warm silky kiss on his brothers' lips. The kiss was at first light but when Sesshy grabbed Yasha's ass to bring him closer to feel his large erection, theyounger gasped giving the elder the opportunity to stick his tongue deep down the hanyou's throat. Inuyasha moaned with pleasure filled pitches as his brother seduced his mouth with a tongue that was doing things he knew should be against the law. Breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru fix his gazed down into a pair of glossy covered golden eyes. Yes he was defiantly hooked now.

"Inuyasha do you know what will turn me on even more?" he whispered against the hanyou's ears pressing his hands tighter round firm globes of goodness.

The poor boy was so caught in his heat all he could manage was a whimper.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "I want you laying naked on the bed tied to the posts. How does that sound to you?"

Still in horny daze, Inuyasha nodded his head and quickly striped of his clothes until he stood in a nude glory of tanned flesh and a hard member standing at full attention.

"Ahhh.. I see you're already for me aren't you?"

Another nod confirmed the question accompanied with a deep sign.

"Very well I'll go fetch the magic bonds and we'll have some real amusement." His fingers glazed over Inuyasha's cock tip to evoke a rough hiss through his teeth. With a low sinful chuckle, Sesshomaru turned to get the materials needed for his entertainment of tonight.

He was back in two minutes holding four stripes of black and silver braided rope. Inuyasha was already laying on his back spread eagle ready for whatever to happen to happen.

"You look simply delicious little brother. I shall enjoy this indeed..."

Sesshomaru got to work on tying down his ankles and wrists to the posts good and tight. The rope was practically unbreakable because of the magic bondage laced inside. Not even he could break free if he were tied with them. But he wasn't finished yet.

"Are you ready for your punishment Inuyasha?"

Once more a nod was his only reply, but Inuyasha didn't register the meaning behind the statement.

"Very well. Prepare yourself!"

Three claws sneered bright lime green until lengthening into a solid whip.

Glossy golden eyes now were golden globes of fear.

"Whoa Sesshy that's a little too kinky isn't it? You might want to-OW!"

A crack of the whip laid across Inuyasha's leg.

"Ow-Ow Dammit stop, that hurt you fucking asshole!"

Another whip slammed down again.

"Ow-Come on I'm not turned on anymore you fucker!."

Crack!

"You will pay for the damage laid upon on my beautiful Jagaur XJ Inuyasha!"

Crack!

"Ow- you -Ow jerk! You tricked me-Ow-I thought you said you loved me!"

Crack!

"Indeed I do love you, you brazen brat! However you are still entitled to some form of torture for being reckless and endangering your life. I believe 12 whips will be more than enough as payment."

Crack!

"OOwww-You stupid bastard that hurts!"

Crack!

"Its not suppose to feel pleasant you fool! Did you honestly expect me to believe that rubbish about Naraku possibly bewitching the car? What manner of fool do you take me for!"

Crack!

"Hey that's enough already. Damn I get the point! You're messing up my perfect complexion."

Crack!

"You will heal but not before I have my fun!"

Crack!

"Ouch! You nearly hit my balls that time you prick!"

Crack!

"You stubborn fool! Those so called balls are mine to do with as I please!"

Crack!

The final crack of the whip rebounded off the walls inside the bedroom, then the long green line reversed back into three shape claws.

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed to look at a very pissed off young face of sweaty, panting sexiness. Gods the boy looked simply divine even beaten and sweaty.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before touching what is rightfully mines Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said wiping the sweat from his brothers' brow and snow clipped bangs.

"Hmph. Whatever. Now can you untie me now? You got your revenge now let me go." Inuyasha requested tugging at the rope.

"I think not. I believe a few hours of solitary confinement would do you some good. Besides…" He leaded in closer to the hanyou's face until they were nose to nose. "Looking at you all tied up and sweaty is turning me on greatly…" A smooth warm tongue slide up the hanyou's neck, over to his lips, to finally dip inside of his mouth swirling the organ in deliberately slow motions tasting everything. He pulled away with tiny nibbles around juicy lips to sit back up. Inuyasha wanted so badly to follow those spicy lips but alas he was enslave down to the bed like an animal.

Smacking his lips satisfied Sesshomaru returned his own horny gaze back at Inuyasha. "You taste sweet as always little brother."

Sesshomaru trailed one claw down Inuyasha's chest, his rocklike six pact abs, lower to his waist and circled around his erect cock only to swish it over the tip to nab a little of the milky cream surfacing. He lifted the finger to his mouth and swirled the delicious taste around his tongue moaning at the tangy favor.

"Mmmm…delightful."

Inuyasha struggle unsuccessfully trying to break free but to no avail. All he could do was stare in awe at his older brother being the biggest tease ever.

The daiyoukai stood up and started off toward the bedroom door, but before leaving he turned to face the now panting hanyou. He lift his finger once more to his lips, licked it as though it were a nice tasting lollipop, then turned to make his departure.

That was the last straw that broke the camels back. Inuyasha had to get loose now. His ass and his cock ached with the need of his brother's touch. "S-S-Sesshomaru! Oh fuck! Please get back here and fuck me dammit! You're not going to seriously leave me like this are you? Sesshomaru? Come on, my dick is killing me! Can you at least untie me? HEY SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru sat back down at the table to finish his midday meal with a sly smile on his face. Oh yes he was going to eat his meat now. Yum.

**A/N: Whew that was hot lol. I hope you guys think so too. Review your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**_

_**Ok guys this was suppose to be Thursday's chapter Installment but I couldn't help myself. I wanted you to read it now so consider it a bonus chappie lol. I'll think of something new to add for ya'll tomorrow. This will hopefully be a funny one for ya. Enjoy**_

**_Sexy Pizza_**

_Ringgggggggggg. Ringgggggggggg_

"Hello thank you for calling Raven's Pizza. This is Hina how my I help you?" Asked the worker on the telephone.

"Yes I'd like to place a delivery order please." said a young male's voice over the phone.

"Yes sir. And who will the order be placed under?" Hina asked pulling out pad and pin ready to jot down her customer's order.

"The name is Inuyasha Saiga. That's I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A S-A-I-G-A."

"Ok Mr. Saiga and what will your order be today?" she inquired.

"Ok I would like twenty large pizzas and-"

"I'm-I'm sorry what sir?" Hina dropped her pen on the floor in disbelief. "Umm sir if this is a prank call I'll trace your phone number and have the authorities at your home in minutes." She promised.

"No no no its not a prank call. I'm serious. Geez relax" The caller said sharply.

"I apologize sir. Please continue."

"Ok. Damn. Anyway I want twenty large pizzas. On ten of them I want-Hold on-Hey Sesshomaru what did you want again?"

Hina could hear a deeper males' voice in the background telling the caller that he told him five times what he wanted and that his memory should be used for more than a hat rack. She giggled at the insult because now the caller was using a long list of curse words that would make a sailor proud. Then a scuffling sound was heard through the phone with some arguing. What in the world was going on now?

"Hello I apologize for that. My brother is a handful" said the deeper voice that made Hina blush from its tone.

"Sure no problem."

"On the first ten pizzas I would like-Stop biting my leg Inuyasha!

Now Hina was getting nervous what was up with these two? "Umm sir is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Inuyasha heel now! Stop that!-Excuse me ma'am for one more moment."

The deeper male sounded angry. The two males were arguing again. Hina could barely make out a few words. Something along the lines of you've order the pizza for the last 150 years and that it was his turn. The deeper voice growled back saying the other was being a spoiled brat. A snapping sound came through the phone along with the deeper voice ordering to be released or else. Suddenly a loud crack sound through the phone followed by a loud yelp of pain and a few more curse words from the previous caller.

"Hello are you still there." The deeper voice checked.

"Yes sir. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes everything is fine. As I was saying, I want ten of the pizzas deep-dished with three separate cheeses: Cheddar, Monterey Jack and Gorgonzola. For the meat toppings I want-Make sure you get this correctly. I would hate to visit your establishment in my _other form_ in the dead of night."

Hina frowned. That almost sounded like a threat. What other form? " Ok sir I'm ready."

"I want each pizza to have at least a ½ lb of each meat I list on the pizza spread around evenly to balance it. Do you understand?"

"Umm sir that's a lot of meat are you sure-?"

"I said do you understand?" He cut off smoothly.

_Touchy jerk_, Hina thought pissed. "Yes sir." she answered snippily.

"Do you have an attitude ma'am? Perhaps a visit to your business would be in order for my evening agenda."

"Nonononononono sir that won't be necessary." She laughed nervously. Geez what a prick.

"I thought as much. On the pizzas I want ½ lb of white meat chicken, ground beef, pepperoni-Make it a pound of pepperoni-, salami and spicy chicken marsala. Did you get all of this ma 'am?"

"Yes sir I did."

"Very well I shall place my younger back on the phone to finish his order." Mr. Deep Voice announced. He said to the younger to hurry with his order because his patience was already on a short fuse. Hina couldn't be sure but she thought she heard the younger caller tell Mr. Deep Voice to fuck off. And the deep voice answered that he would be the one doing the fucking when he got off of the phone.

"I dare ya to try-Hello, hello, lady you still on?" The earlier caller said.

"Uh yes sir I am."

"Good. Now on my order I want butter favored crust, plenty of cheese and-Oh please for the 'love of the heavens above' get this right. I swear if you guys fuck up my order I'm laying your whole business out of commission!"

Ok now the other guy was threatening her too? What the hell kind of jacked up customers were these guys? "I understand sir." She answered once more with a pissed off tone in her voice.

"Hey Lady you don't have an attitude do ya? Please say you do. I'm itching to come up there and blow that fucking building sky high!"

"Sir I don't have an attitude. Please calm yourself. I was merely having phone problems."

"Well get that shit fixed because it sounded like an attitude to me-Hey Sesshomaru did she sound like she had an attitude?" the caller yelled over to his older brother. She bristled when she heard the elder brother said that she did indeed sound as though her voice was a bit bitter. How could he hear her over the phone anyway?

"I sincerely apologize if I sound as though I have an attitude. Please continue with your order." she asked in a fake sweet voice.

"Don't rush me lady. I'm still thinking about it."

_Then why the hell did you even bother to get back on the phone_, she thought angrily.

"Ok I'm ready. I want ½ lb of each meat I'm going to say ok? I want Ham-the sweet kind not that yucky queasy stuff-, Pepperoni, Garlic Salami, Meatballs, Lots of Ground Beef, BBQ Chicken, and some Venison.-

The human girl couldn't believe this. Their own stock of meat was going to disappear at this rate. "Yes sir anything else?"

"Yea," he answered. "I want loads of onions-both red and regular, red and green peppers, olives , and a cup of Jalapeno peppers. I don't think that the veggies are gonna fit so just put those all on the side and I'll put them on myself."

Ewww his breath was going to be terrible with all that junk. "Yes sir. Will this complete your order?"

"Yea-Wait hold on let me make sure-Sesshy!" The caller out again to his brother to make sure that was everything. The elder said to order 5 gallons of sweet tea. Hina nearly fell over. Five gallons of sweet tea? They were going to need the big truck for this.

"Lady my brother says that he wants five gallons of sweet tea and I want five gallons of strawberry soda." The caller answered back on the phone. " Now how much is that gonna run us?"

She tallied up the total and her eyes nearly budged out of her head. She nervously told him the price and was shocked to heard seem fine with it. She told him that it would take about 1 ½ hours to have the entire order ready. He said that was fine and hung up the phone.

Hina took a deep breath and exhaled it out. That was the roughest order she had ever had since she started working there. "Hey Chojo I got a big one!" She called to the cook.

* * *

"How long will the wait time be?" Sesshomaru asked sitting on the couch.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and moved to sit next to his brother. "She said that it would be about a 1 ½ hour wait." He signed but suddenly remembered what his brother did to him earlier while he was placing the order and moved to the edge of the couch.

"You jackass you nearly split my ass with that stupid whip of yours. Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"You insisted on taking a portion of my leg with those baby fangs of yours, so I took minor action to save it." Sesshomaru said in his usual snooty tone.

"B-Baby fangs? I'll show you baby fangs you asshole!"

Inuyasha lunged at his older brother but he missed him by an inch then found himself pinned down on the couch with his brother hovering over him.

"I see you want to play rough this evening little brother. Very well lets have a little fun!"

"No No NO GET. OFF. ME. _Sesshomaruuuuuuuuu-Ohhh_!" Inuyasha trailed off as his brother sucked on his neck right under his jaw line and his claws racking over his chest underneath the boy's red checkered button shirt.

"Sessshyyyy…No get off...please…Stop." he protested weakly arching his back off the couch at the sharp trails Sesshy was leaving down his chest.

Sesshomaru sucked harder until the flesh under his mouth now was a bright red lip print. Lifting his head he gazed down at his horny younger and smirked. "You look splendid all hot and bother Inuyasha. I wonder what else I can do to make you feel good." Sesshomaru pulled his brother up to a sitting position still under his legs and kissed his parted lips. The boy willingly opened up his mouth for Sesshomaru's tongue and mangled it with his own. Inuyasha felt incredibly hot and wanted to feel his brother now. He pulled at his brother's shirt but was stopped by the house phone's ringing.

Ringggggg. Ringgggg.

"Ignore it" Sesshomaru said cupping the boy's erection and kissing along side of his neck.

"But it -_sssssss_…It might be…._awww_… something important." Inuyasha said lifting his head up to give Sesshy more kissing room.

"Hmmm more important than what we're doing now?" The kissing now transformed to licks easing down with each button being undone to expose more tender soft hanyou skin. He kissed each ab with a slow lazy press of his lips creating a different moan for each one.

Ringggggg. Ringgggg.

"Come on Sesshy…_oh god_….It might be an…._ohhhh_… emergency…_aww damn that's nice_." His back arched even higher feeling as though his body were on fire.

"Answer the phone but I won't stop." Popping the button on Inuyasha's pantsSesshomaru slide the pants and boxers down in a single sweep.

"Fine. But don't be too rough while I'm talking alright?" Inuyasha reached behind his head for the phone sitting on the table next to the couch and answered roughly. "Hello? Who the fuck is this?" He yelled.

"That's not how you're suppose to answer the phone mutt" Said a rich baritone voice over the phone.

"Koga? What the-Ouch you bit me stupid!" Inuyasha hissed at his brother whom was bobbing his head up and down on his cock.

"Say what? What's going on mutt? Who bit you?" Koga asked a little confused.

"_SSSssss…fuck_…Koga…_sssss_…What do you want…_shit_!"

"Oh I wanted to ask if you had any extra Woof 'em Down Chips left? I just ran out again."

"Sesshy…_uhhh.. _hold on would ya. Its Koga on the phone," Inuyasha whispered to his brother who continued to ignore him and sucked even harder.

"Huh what about Koga? I heard my name mutt what did you say about me?"

"N-nothing…_shit_…I-I got some extra…bags…_fucking yes_…if you want some." The hanyou hissed through his teeth trying to push his brother's mouth away even though he was enjoying the hell outta his tongue. His hips were bucking up to meet each bob of Sesshy's head.

"Hey mutt you aren't jacking off while listening to my voice are ya?" Koga asked mischievously he knew exactly what was going on.

"FOOL…_awww_…why the hell…_not so hard…._would I jack off over your…._Sesshy damn_… stupid ass?

"That's not what you said while you were only here last" Koga sung merrily.

Sesshomaru stopped his motioning to look up at his younger brother with narrowed eyes indicating he heard exactly what the wolf said. He lifted his head completely up and wiped his mouth to sit back and undo his belt.

Oh holy shit. "Hey Koga shut up! That's not funny, stop lying" Inuyasha said in a panic filled voice keep an eye on Sesshomaru the whole time as he slide his pants down to toss on the floor.

"Oh mutt but don't you remember? It was on the night of the full moon. I had my dick so far up your ass you were howling my name for miles." Koga snickered.

Inuyasha watched in sex filled horror as Sesshomaru grabbed both his legs and place them on his shoulders. "Sesshomaru he's lying I swear he is! We didn't do anything I swear!-Koga cut it out you fool!"

"You screamed _Oh Koga Oh Koga fuck me harder. Make me your slut_" Koga made a squeaky girly voice and fell over laughing.

Narrowed eyes became slits of ice shards. Inuyasha was scared beyond imagining now. "Koga you fucking bastard I swear I'll-ARGGGGG FUCK!" He screamed as Sesshomaru shoved his dick in his ass with a little bit of lubrication.

"Yea you made that sound too" The wolf called out loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear too.

Skin slapped skin roughly in a rapid pace as Sesshomaru pounded and pounded himself inside of Inuyasha's tight ass. Inuyasha could barely hang on to the phone before it dropped to the floor, so he could grab a hold of something to endure the rough ride his brother was giving him.

"You can thank me later mutt. Have fun Sesshomaru!" Koga echoed through the phone and clicked off.

"Sess-Sessshomaru he was kidding….damn you've splitting me in half you jackass!" The hanyou yelled grabbing his shoulders to stay afloat. The only reply he received was his legs being bent until nearly touching his face. Big brother wasn't letting up this time. The ass pounding Inuyasha was receiving felt amazing. Ohhh he was loving it. He like it rough and Sesshy was hitting the right spot each time.

"Sessssshy _awwww_ touch me, please touch me" he begged.

"No." Sesshomaru growled.

"Please brother! Touch…me…I need…I need…release!" Inuyasha begged between thrusts.

Sesshomaru's weakness whenever he made love with Inuyasha was when he'd call him brother. It worked every single time. And this time it worked again. He grabbed his brother's erected member and pumped it in time with each pounding. Inuyasha screamed and bucked madly meeting each thrust with earnest.

"_Sessssshhyyyyyyy Awwwww" "Inuyasha!"_

The two lovers growled the others name as they came in a powerful orgasm that left both males spent. Inuyasha arched his back shooting his cum all over his elder's shirt and signed with content. Sesshomaru slumped over to lay on top of Inuyasha not bothering to pull out of his brother to release the creamy milk that spilled inside of him.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. "Raven's Pizza Delivery"

Sesshomaru signed and turned his head slightly to look at his brother's glazed over eyes. Inuyasha was through so he wasn't going to be moving for a while. Sesshomaru reach over the dazed boy for his pants and slipped them on. He steadily walked to the door with wiggle orgasmic legs and opened it. The pizza guy was standing at the door with pulley holding twenty huge boxes and jars of extra veggies and meats. On top of the boxes were five jugs of sweet tea and five jugs of strawberry soda. It looked like they had their order correct after all.

"Whoa is that our pizza?" Inuyasha suddenly appeared behind his brother with sparkling golden eyes. Sesshomaru was a puzzled. How was the boy able to be standing after that? Shrugging it off he paid the delivery guy and stepped back taking the whole pulley. However the pizza guy stood there looking at expectedly at the hanyou who was still standing there.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm" The pizza guy made a gesture with his hand indicating that he wanted a tip.

"Ohhh you want a tip?" Inuyasha asked with a warm smile.

"Uh-huh" the guy nodded.

The front door slammed with such force the poor pizza man hit the other side of the wall.

"Tip that asshole" yelled the hanyou through the front door. "The nerve of that guy asking for a tip. You're not suppose to ask for it." Quickly forgetting the dumb pizza guy, he hoped over to the kitchen table to grab his five boxes and began eating with his brother.

"You know?" Sesshomaru began taking a delicate bite of his slice.

"What?"

"This pizza tastes almost as good as you." Sesshomaru winked over his slice of pie and bit down seductively.

A bright red blush surfaced on Inuyasha's cheeks and a slight grin tilted his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Here's Thursday's fun Adventure. Sorry guys there probably won't be a lemon in this one. Well maybe or maybe not. I'm shooting more towards humor because tomorrow will be a nice surprise lemon LOL. Enjoy and review.**

**Two Against One Huh?**

Sesshomaru was glad to be heading home. The office as usual was a handful but manageable this time. All he wanted to do was go home, soak in a warm bath, make love with his sweet puppy. Inuyasha has been especially horny since last night. He was like a rabbit on horny steroids. He'd given him a real workout last night when they ordered the pizza. After they finished eating it they didn't even fall asleep because the boy insisted on another workout. Pressing the up button on the elevator and waited for his floor. As always Jasmine was waiting respectfully out of her doggy door to greet her upstairs neighbor.

Bark. Bark. Bark.

"Good evening to you as well Jasmine. I hope things have been pleasant for you too?" He asked her politely.

Bark. Bark.

"Yes it was fine for me at work. A little irritating but fine nonetheless."

Bark. Bark. Bark.

"We have a visitor you say? Who?" Now Sesshomaru was interested.

Bark. Bark.

"You don't say? Well I appreciate the information. Fare well milady." He bowed to his companion and she returned the gesture and ducked back inside of her doggy door.

Sesshomaru walked up the stairwell, while searching for keys. Finding them and reaching the door he was about to turn the key when a strange noise seeped through the door.

"Koga pulled it out!" Inuyasha groaned in a strained voice.

"I'm trying mutt but its in too deep"

_What in the blue fucking hell? _Sesshomaru thought menacingly.

"Come on hurry up! I want to be finished before by brother comes home!"

"Well if you didn't want to do this shit, we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Koga fussed.

"Just shut up and pull harder." Inuyasha argued back.

"Its wedged in tight."

Oh something was going to be wedged in alright, came the evil thought. Sesshomaru had had it. He turned his key in the keyhole, pushed the door open and found….

Inuyasha and Koga laying upside down on the couch playing a game of Farmer's Veggie World.

"Come on Koga it can't be that hard to pull out a damn carrot!" Inuyasha yelled not even noticing his brother had made it home.

"You planted the stupid thing in too deep. So its gonna take a while."

Sesshomaru stood by the door ashamed, embarrassed and relieved all at once. His heart was thumping a mile a minute. He really thought that he was going to have to skin the wolf and place him over their fireplace. "Good Evening Koga, Inuyasha." He greeted kicking off his shoes.

"Hey Sesshy you finally made it home. Dinner's in the fridge. I already ate." Inuyasha said from his upside down post.

"Hey Sesshomaru nice to see ya too. Now come on mutt tell me the password for the turnips and onions!" Koga rushed out.

"Oh its ummm…Aww damn I forgot it! Sorry."

"You did not you moron! You just don't want me to make the Thanksgiving basket!"

"Stupid there weren't any onions and turnips in that basket. You just want the extra veggies to beat my high score"

" I Do Not"

"Do Too"

"Do Not!"

"You do too!"

Sesshomaru signed and head inside of the kitchen to retrieve his dinner. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his evening of peace and quiet. All well hopefully dinner be a little more…pleasant. Not likely. "Inuyasha what is this disgusting abomination you dare to call a meal?" Sesshomaru held up plate filled with something that he knew even humans wouldn't be able to digest.

"Its dinner!" Inuyasha called into the kitchen.

"No its not! Its alive!" Sesshomaru put the weird creation into the sink and ran hot water over it afraid that it might actually come to life.

"Don't be silly. Your mother made it"

Now that explains everything, the daiyoukai thought to himself. It was a surprise he lived to the age he was now with his mother's horrible cooking. Looks like eating was out of the question as well.

"I'm going to take a shower. Would you are to join me Inuyasha?"

"Umm maybe later Sesshy…Awww Koga you took too long to pull the carrot out! Now we can't make the soup. Geez you're hopeless!"

He's not the only one. With another sign Sesshomaru headed toward the restroom for his shower. Definitely not how he wanted to spend his evening.

He couldn't sleep. He was in the bed alone. Those two brats have been at that senseless game for 6 hours and God knows how long they've played it before he made it home. Sesshomaru tossed and turned angrily. Because of his demon keen sense he could hear every single beep, Ta Da, Yippee, and what not coming from the living room. His temper was getting hot. That's it!

Sesshomaru threw the blankets away from his body, slipped on his fluffy slippers and marched to the living room. This time Koga was sitting on the floor next to Inuyasha's legs whom was sitting upright on the couch.

"Koga the farmer is getting pissed! You gotta harvest the cabbages faster man!" Inuyasha screamed jumping up and down on the couch.

"I'm trying, I'm trying! You see me pressing the buttons" Koga held up the controller stick showing that he was indeed pressing the A button as fast as he could.

Suddenly a long green line shot from behind the two males and melted the game system and the game inside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both of the boys exclaimed falling to their knees and falling to the floor in a stunned mess. The game slowly melted into a goopy white muss on the floor.

"I was soooo close! All I needed was one more cabbage! And….and…Arg!" Koga curled up on the floor in an immediate state of depression rocking back and forth traumatized.

Inuyasha looked up to see a smug looking Sesshomaru standing by the couch. "Sesshomaru what the hell did you do that for? That was my favorite game you jerk!"

"It was the only thing I could do to ensure I got some decent rest." He said without a shred of apologetic tone in his voice. "Now I bid you both a goodnight." He left the living with a satisfied chuckle and back to bed.

"Oh fuck this! That's ok two can play that game dammit. Koga, Koga get up! We've got some work to do!" Inuyasha shook the curled up ball of Koga trying to back him back to reality.

The poor wolf was still out of it. He kept chanting 'just more cabbage' over and over again. Oh boy yea they had a lot of work to do.

* * *

The elder brother waited patiently. Inuyasha wasn't the type to let things go. Oh no. The boy was sure to be up to something. But nothing has happened. He'd half way expected to find his hair glued to the bed or even dog food down his pajama's but nothing has happened. Nothing. Not even when he made it home was there anything out of the ordinary. Inuyasha was his usual self. He made dinner and they both ate discussing very little. Still nothing. What was the boy up too?

"Sesshomaru are you finished with your plate?" Inuyasha asked holding his hand out for the plate.

"Yes. Thank you." Sesshomaru handed his plate to his brother and watched him carefully enter the kitchen. He felt fine. The food obviously wasn't poisoned. He'd be sick right now if it was. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru walked to his brother and looked deep into his eyes searching for any signs of discontent or a devils' streak. But there was nothing. His big bright gold eyes shined like they always did. "Inuyasha what are you up too?"

"Oh you big silly." Inuyasha laughed innocently. "I'm not up to anything."

"Hmmm I seriously doubt that little brother."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and pulled him close until their foreheads touched. "Believe me Sesshomaru if I were up to something," He pulled his head lower to whisper in his ear. "You'd be the first to know it." Inuyasha licked a slow sizzling trail along the curve of Sesshomaru's ear. The hanyou released the embrace, gave a gentle smile, and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Mr. Saiga you have some mail here." Malani, Sesshomaru's secretary, said. She handed him a small rectangle shaped box. It look like it was holding a disk inside.

"Thank you Malani." The secretary left the office closing the door behind her.

"Hmm I wonder who this could be from?" Sesshomaru thought out loud. There was no name or return address on it. He pulled the disk out to examine it closely. It looked like a DVD. Rising from his chair he walked over to his television near the wall and push the disk inside the DVD Player and pressed play. The screen was blue at first until finally a picture of Inuyasha and Koga reappeared on the screen. Koga was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a long sleeved sky blue turtle neck. Inuyasha was dressed very similar except his turtle neck was white with red stripes on the sleeves and around the waist. What the hell?

"Hello Tall, Sexy, Melt your brother's game, Big Brother. Me and Koga were just thinking about giving you a present. You've been so kind to both of in the pass couple of days, we thought it would only be fair to return the favor." Inuyasha had a wide grin on his face. Both of them looked like a cat that just ate the canary. "Me and Koga found this amazing movie that comes on channel 31. Its new and hasn't been release just yet but we saw the commercial and thought you should have a look at it too. You might find it to your liking. It should be showing about….Now." Koga and Inuyasha snickered in a revenge is sweet laugh, gave each other a hi-five and the screen went blank.

The elder brother had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew it was a matter of time before his brother's revenge arrived. And as always he's got to go to the extreme. He turn the channel to Channel 31 and waited until the so called commercial appeared. The screen flipped to the commercial and what Sesshomaru saw made him growl in quiet anger.

"_He'll come for you in the dead of night" _**Dramatic music and thunderstorms **

"_He'll eat your ass alive"_ **People screaming and running in circles. **

"_There's no stopping the crazed monster" _**Deep howling in the background.**

" _Beware…Beware…" _**A shadowy figure stands in the back ground**.

" _He'll melt you!" _**A loud feminine scream.**

"_Run, run, run for your life or, or, or,…." _**Inuyasha and Koga scream very loud in the background.**

"_He'll melt your game into MUSS" _**A large white dog appears on the screen with bright red eyes and a furry mane draping his shoulder blade panting with his tongue wagging and drool.**

"_The Scary Ugly Hound from Hell! Rate R- for REALLY fucked up big brother. Starts in theaters only if Sesshomaru doesn't go out and buy a new game system." _**A picture of Koga and Inuyasha minis smiling and holding up peace signs. **

"_This commercial was sponsored by the Pissed off Wolf and Angry as Hell Little Brother foundation of Sweet Revenge."_

Sesshomaru took the remote and clicked the TV off. To say he was pissed was an understatement. But he had to admit that the commercial was very funny. How his little brother pulled this one he'll never know. But two could play that game. He walked over to his desk and pressed the intercom on his desk. "Malani get me Tobi and Kuza on the line please"

"Yes sir" she answered.

Oh yes little brother. You and that wolf will fill my revenge now.

* * *

"HEY MUTT GET IN HERE QUICK! YOUR BROTHER MADE A MOVE!" Koga roared in his cabin.

Inuyasha ran from the kitchen holding a bag Snack 'Ems. "What's going on?"

"Have a look." The wolf snatched the bag of snacks from the hanyou and pointed at the TV.

The TV flashed up showing his brother sitting comfortably in a red leather armed chair with a blank expression on his face, his fingers laced and his legs crossed. Inuyasha's ears drooped miserably. He could already tell that his brother had cooked up something even better then his own prank.

"Hello Inuyasha Saiga and Koga Wolfe. I saw the commercial earlier for the Scary Ugly Hound from Hell and I was quiet impressed with the effects and details. So to show my appreciation for such fine production, I wanted to create by own just for you. I hope you enjoy it." The screen switched to show Sesshomaru walking with his hands behind his back toward a man with a dog misbehaving. He leads down toward the man and dog to ask. _"Sir what appears to be the problem?" _

The man with the struggling dog gives a sad look. _"I have a bad dog and he doesn't want to listen._

Sesshomaru straightened up and gave the man a tiny smile. _"Do not fret my friend I have the perfect solution. It works well with ALL bad dogs."_

The screen flicker to another scene that nearly made both of the males cringe. It was a singing commercial with two actors dressed like Koga and Inuyasha. The actor for Inuyasha had on a long white wig with fake puppy ears on his head that were visible on the hanyou when he wasn't wearing his amulet. The other actor was dressed like Koga with Wolf ears and fur on his body. Both of the actors were dancing across the TV singing the scariest song the young males had ever heard.

"_Neuter, Neuter, Neuter Your Pets" _**Actors dancing left and right shaking hips.**

"_Neuter, Neuter, Neuter Your Pets_" **Actors doing Las Vegas dance girl leg motion.**

"_Take 'em to the vet and cut them off" _**Driving in the car to the vet.**

"_Then they'll know just who's boss" _**Actors shaking fingers at dogs**

"_Neuter, Neuter, Neuter Your Pets" _**Actors dancing left and right shaking hips.**

"_Neuter, Neuter, Neuter Your Pets" _**Actors doing Las Vegas dance girl leg motion.**

"_1,2,3 snip, snip, snip" _**Scissors appear opening and closing.**

"_No more barking and no more lip" _**Actors shaking fingers at the TV**

"_Neuter, Neuter, Neuter Your Pets" _**Actors dancing left and right shaking hips.**

"_Neuter, Neuter, Neuter Your Pets" _**Actors doing Las Vegas dance girl leg motion.**

"_Koga and Yasha that means you" _**People pointing at the Actors and singing along**

"_Better behave or your nuts are through!" _**Actors looking at each other holding legs closed.**

_**This commercial was brought to you by the Wise, Young and Handsome Lord of the West. Productions by Angry Big Brother/Comrade Who's Having Wolf and Brother tonight!**_

Inuyasha whimpered and his ears sunk fully against his head. Koga look at the TV in a nervous daze.

A hard knock at the cabin door startled both males. They shared at a look and whined. Koga walked over to the door, looked through the peephole and groaned.

"Umm mutt?"

"Yea wolf?"

Koga turned his head to his comrade and poked out his lips. "It was nice knowing ya."

Inuyasha eyes widened and his lips quivered. "Yea you too."

Koga opened the door and Sesshomaru walked in with a smug look, holding something behind his back.

Koga jumped back to land beside a now standing Inuyasha in the middle of the floor.

Sesshomaru stood looking between the two males for a long time. Then he pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal huge pair of scissors and snapped them dangerously. "Who's first?" He sneered amused.

Inuyasha and Koga screamed in bloody terror and ran to the backroom holding their balls with a scary ugly hound from hell hot on their heels.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED TODAY'S ADVENTURE. TOMORROW WILL BE A HOT ONE I PROMISE *WINK***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**My My My Oh My here's Friday's chapter lol. Hope you like it. Lol. As promised its going to be a hot one.**

**Handling Business in the Business Part 1.**

"Mr. Saiga you have a visitor here to see you."

_Who the devil could it be? _Sesshomaru thought irritated. He removed his gold rimmed reading glasses, to massage the pain building between his eyes. Today was Friday and he hoped with all reasoning that this so called visitor wasn't another issue needing dealing with like the other problems piled high on his mahogany desk. His gray blazer jacket was laid across his office table. Long white silvery hair that normally flowed was now pulled up in a ponytail. The loose strains weren't helping with his less then merry mood.

"Who is it Malani?" He asked in a bored tone.

"He says that he needs to speak with you personally concerning a business deal you can't refuse." came the reply over the phone line.

_Interesting._

"What type of business?"

"Hold on one moment sir while I ask him." She clicked off for a few moments then returned with her passive as always voice. " He said that the business needing to be discussed is none of _my business _sir."

Hmm someone has a rather smart mouth. "Send him in Malani."

"Yes sir."

Whomever this was had better have a logical reason for being so disruptive and rude. A thumping headache was making friends with Sesshomaru's nerves and they were becoming fast buddies. The office door clicked and the fussy client walked inside.

At first Sesshomaru didn't notice the being. His eyes were drawn shut for he was more occupied with his storming headache. "Just have a sit and I'll be right with you."

He stood to walk to his fridge for a bottle of water, and retrieved a 'demon welled' aspirin from the cabinet. The pill worked its committed purpose and he immediately felt better to properly address the rude client with the smart mouth.

Taking his seat back behind his desk, he placed his reading glasses back on and raised his eyes to gaze into a pair of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen in all of his years of life. The being before him was absolutely stunning. And what a smart mouth he has indeed. Nice and plump. With jet black hair pulled high upon his head, the trailing tail was braided almost reaching the rug covered floor. And a few loose strains grazing his brow. The clients attire consisted of a dark navy blue long pin striped dress shirt, a black vest, and khaki pants. Oh what a sight he was. Dark and Lovely. The scent of roses and lavender registered in his mind as he inhaled deeply of the scent surrounding the being before him.

"Ahem excuse my rudeness earlier sir. I just wanted to offer you a proposition that might help your company along even further then it is now." The dark beauty's statement went unanswered as the daiyoukai eyes roamed over the enticing specimen before him. What a ravishing creature this was sitting in front of him. That voice was beyond words. It was deep but not as deep as Sesshomaru's. It was more on the level of soft spoken and raspy. An irresistible combination.

"Umm excuse me sir did you hear me?" The dark lovely's brow fused together in a confused frown. The owner of the Saiga Genesis Corporation was peering at him rather strangely. It was very…predatory like. The look was distracting and the eyes seemed to have a mind of their own giving him a once over sweep. And it appeared they liked what they saw.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and regained his composure of business owner to address the radiant beauty properly. "I apologize for being so bold with my line of vision. Its just that I didn't expect such beauty to grace my office today."

The dark beauty blushed profusely and cover his face. " Umm…T-thank you sir. I umm…appreciate the compliment." Oh he was so embarrassed.

"If I may be even more bold, I would like to comment on your hair and skin. Both I may add, are rather enchanting to look upon." Sesshomaru lend forward lacing his fingers together and settled his chin on top casting a wink at the boy.

"Sir you're seriously embarrassing me. My older brother told me that you were a charmer." The beauty's face colored a deeper pink.

Seeing that it would be best to get down to business, Sesshomaru stopped the teasing and proceeded with the meeting. "Ok before we get on with your proposal could you give me your name?"

"My name is Sasha Minomino."

That last name caught his attention right away. "Minomino you say? Would your elder brother by any chance be Ruma Minomino?"

"Yes sir. Do you know him?"

"Yes. Me and your older brother are old acquaintances if you want to put it that way. Your brother is another great beauty as you are. I see that the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

"Oh my you're at it again sir. We'll never get to my proposition at this rate." Sasha blushed and his face became warm. He was becoming turned on by the older man's comments. But he had to get this business set. No time to mix business with pleasure. "Oh how rude of me sir. I completely forgot to ask you your name."

"Sesshomaru Saiga."

"Sesshomaru Saiga? That's a very handsome name sir."

"Thank you and please no more sir. I tend to keep it informal on Fridays so just Sesshomaru."

"Yes sir-I mean Sesshomaru."

His name sounded enticing even to his own ears coming from the luscious lips of the beautiful Sasha. Oh how he wanted to sink his long sheath inside of this delicious looking soul and love him until he was a helpless mass on his desk. The mere thought wasn't doing his 'friend' any good if he couldn't touch the human so it was probably best to keep such thoughts at bay.

"Alright what do you have for me?"

"Well" Sasha fidgeted nervously, twining his thumbs together, "My brother and I are partnered business owners for the Minomino Defense Systems. We're one of the biggest growing business in the country thus far. I don't mean to be a bragger but we've offered up the best security to lots of companies and have yet to be refused our services. We're hoping that you, Sesshomaru and your partner Inuyasha, would consider our request of setting up a line up of our security methods possibly around the exterior and the interior parts of the building."

A slim silver eyebrow lifted curiously. The boy couldn't be serious. There were plenty of security cameras, alarms, buzzers, hell even secret magic enhanced traps stationed even in the most discreet sections of the area. Surly he saw this before he walked in. "Not to say that your offer isn't tempting but we already have excellent security methods already set up for our company. How could your companys' methods prove even the slightest bit different then our own?"

A similar motion of a dark eyebrow lifted at the insult of the company. "I can assure you that our company's security is quite different from the designs of Saiga Genesis security Sesshomaru.

Oh the way his name sounds coming from those luscious lips. Yes those delicate lips… "How different?"

Sasha stood from his seat, then strolled over to the high rising glass window that formed circling half the office room. The view was spectacular. He could see nearly the entire city from this height. The people below resembled tiny ants busying along to do their jobs. "This is an amazing view of the city. You can see nearly every single thing."

"Indeed. _Nothing_ escapes my eyes." The dog demon stood to stand behind Sasha. The young human could almost feel the elder's warm breathe brushing against his neck. "The view is an amazing sight to behold." Referring more to the beauty before him.

Oh god now he was right next to his ear. A very sensitive organ on his body. "I uh…yes...it is… 'Ahem' back to what I was saying we are very-oof!" Sasha turned to slam face first into a implacable wall of solid chest and muscles. "Sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." he ranted pushing himself away from the feel of hard steel pectorals.

"Mmmm its alright. I didn't mind feeling you on my chest."

Sasha bristled at the bold declaration. "Um sir that's very inappropriate to say. I think I'd better take my business elsewhere instead. It was nice talking-huh let me go!" He gasped as the feel of a pair of hands wrapped around his upper arms.

"Please don't leave. I apologize for my behavior. Its just that I'm so enchanted by your radiance. I should be able to have better control over my indulgence for your… Um assets. Please let us sit and chat a bit."

The jet haired human glanced at the front door then back at the older daiyoukai face. He knew he was playing a deathly game but it he probably wouldn't try to come on to him again. But in a way he wanted the corporate boss to do it. The attention, and compliments were much appreciated. "Alright but only to chat bit. I must be back soon return to my brother."

"Deal. Now what would you care to drink?"

"Umm do you have any apple juice?"

"Apple Juice?"

"Yes I know its strange but I love the taste of apple juice going down my throat. Its feels so cool and inviting to my stomach.

That's not all you'll be having going down your throat. Perhaps something creamy…. "Sorry I don't have any apple juice but I do have pineapple, white grape and orange."

"White grape will do thanks."

Sesshomaru pressed the intercom to order Malani to bring in a tray of White Sparkling Grape Juice, a bucket of ice and an assortment of edible treats. "The food should be here in a moment. Come lets sit on the sofa by the wall. It'll be more comfortable then those stiff wooden chairs." Sesshomaru sat on the bright velvet blue sofa and patted the seat next to him indicating he wanted the sexy human to seat beside him.

Hesitate at first, Sasha stood perfectly still waging between sitting on the floor or taking the seat by the devil. Logic that normally would win over reason wasn't the case this time as he took the seat next to the hot as hell boss. He could hardly stop his own eyes from roaming shyly over the older man's body. It was pressed none to gently against the dress shirt showing the guys impressive body. He was sitting with his long legs crossed making him think of some terribly naughty things he wanted to do with those limbs to do to him.

"Is something the matter Sasha? You're starring." Sesshomaru could tell the young man was taking in all of his body. The wide eyes were as easy to read as one of his thick novels. Good that's exactly what he wanted.

"Umm sorry I…Just like your shirt." Damn that was lame even for him.

"My shirt? Hmm if you want it I could give it to you."

"No no no, its alright. Please keep your shirt on." Sasha said nervously covering his face.

The daiyoukai smirked deviously. The boy was very shy and timid. This was going to be easy. Sometime ago he decided that he wanted a piece of this human before returning home to Inuyasha. "Relax Sasha don't be so tense. We're just going to talk. Nothing more." Sesshomaru casually draped his long arm over the bashful pulling him closer to his side until they were thigh to thigh.

Sasha just wanted to die. His whole body was vibrating from the warmth coursing through his clothing. They were far too close for this to be a casual chit chat.

_Beep. _

"Mr. Saiga the tray of assortments is ready for you." Whew saved by the beep.

"Excuse me Sasha. I'll be right back."

A heavy sign of relief came from Sasha as Sesshomaru finally moved away from his to answer the door. That relief was short lived, as a large cart was pushed over to the seated death trap. The tray carried many varieties of fruits, meats, and cheeses. Some of which Sasha had never seen before.

"I know you only want a glass of juice but maybe a nice light meal would suffice better?" The statement was more of a question.

"Yes it'd be fine thank you." Scooting to the edge of the velvet sofa, Sasha looked at the edible arrangement not knowing which one he wanted to try first.

"Here let me." Sesshomaru plucked up a long stem, plump strawberry bringing it up to Sasha's mouth.

"No please you're much to kind. But I'm sure I can manage to feed myself."

"Oh but I insist. Its not a problem at all." His voice deepening to a husky low.

Butterflies fluttered inside of Sasha's stomach. His brother warned him about this beautiful male but would he listen? Nooo he just had to come alone. "Umm thank you." He leaded forward until the strawberry disappeared in his crevice. The juices exploded inside his mouth releasing delicious fluids all around some of it dripping down the corner of his lips.

"Some juice his spilled from you lips. Here let me." A finger sweep softly over the corner of the human boy's lips to catch the dripping essence, to bring the taste up to Sesshomaru's mouth. His tongue appeared momentarily to remove the drop from his finger to disappear back inside its captivity. Sasha shivered at the sight of the thick pink organ.

"Mmmm delicious." Sesshomaru's gold eyes were open half lidded at the now quivering human. Oh this was too easy. "Have another Sasha." He picked up another sinful strawberry hoping beyond the heavens that he would take the bite.

But Sasha declined. "Oh no. That's alright. I'm not really hungry anymore." Not for fruit anyway.

"But you've only taste one thing. Try something else. Like this Swiss cheese or the branded stripe of streak."

"No I'm not hungry anymore. Really I'm ok."

With a disappointed expression, Sesshomaru placed the strawberry into his own mouth making sure to keep an eye on the human's expression. Like a fish lure by bait his wide eyes followed the strawberry enviously and groaned inwardly as it was swallowed whole. Lucky strawberry.

"Sasha you're starring again. Perhaps you're not feeling well. Let me feel your forehead." Ignoring his protests, Sesshomaru place his right hand on the boy's forehead then his left on his own. "Hmm you feel very hot. Do you think you could be running a fever? Maybe you should lie down." Once again ignoring the protests Sesshomaru shifted away to the end of the sofa pulling Sasha down to lay on his back facing the ceiling.

"How do you feel now?" He asked mildly concerned looking down into his face.

Hot as hell with you sitting to close. "I guess I am a bit warm. Maybe a glass of ice water will help."

'I'll go and fetch you some."

"No I can get it myself. Just tell me where you keep it." He said sitting up right.

"I. Insist." Sesshomaru placed both of his hands on the boys shoulders to keep him laying back. He walked over to the cabinet for a glass, stepped to the refrigerator the water and reached into the freezer for the ice cubes. He dropped all but one cube inside the glass.

"Thank you" Sasha murmured sitting up to take the glass from the devil's hands and drinking the whole contents in one gulp. He was more thirsty then he realized. Maybe it was from all the heat in here.

Sesshomaru bent down to one knee so that he was now eye to eye with the sitting Sasha on the sofa.

"Is something _wrongggggggggggggg-Ohhhhh,_" Sasha moaned at the icy cold object suddenly pressed against his neck. "What... Are you doing?" he hissed as the cool liquid felt odd against his warm flesh. It was sending tingles down to his lower half.

Sesshomaru slide the ice cube over and down the side of the human's soft neck causing whimpers to reach his ears. "You possibly have a fever. I only want to make sure that I'm able to break the heat." He rolled the cube of ice over to the other side of his throat and lower toward the button shirt. "Hmmm we're going to have to remove your shirt and vest."

"W-what?"

A sudden rip sent buttons flying around to hit the floor. "What are you doing sir? That shirt was very expensive!" Sasha was now afraid of what the deviously handsome boss was up too. He was seriously doing to seduce him in broad daylight in his office. And oh top of that, his secretary was right next to the office so she was able to hear it all.

"I'll buy you another shirt. Do not worry. I just want to cool your body down."

"Sir-"

"Sesshomaru" The handsome daiyoukai reminded him softly.

"Well Sesshomaru I should really get going now. Also I already have a lover and he'd be very upset to see you treating me in such a manner."

A light chuckled rumbled in Sesshomaru's belly. "I too have a lover. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him. He's young and naïve in the acts of pleasuring the flesh. I wouldn't mind having something more…enticing to enlighten my day."

"That's not a very kind thing to say about your lover." Sasha said trying to pry Sesshomaru's hands from his once neat clothing. "And I'm not some slut who just kneels to a person's whims. How dare you treat me like such-now let me go!" He struggled weakly to loosen the hold but soon found himself pinned down on the sofa with Sesshomaru luring over him. His golden eyes were blazing with so much desire it could almost be seen flickering in those amber orbs.

"P-please release me." Sasha shakily pleaded trying hard to move his body but to no avail.

"No. I think you like me being a little rough with you"

"…I do not like this at all. I never even gave any advances toward you!"

"I can tell you want this as much as I do."

"No you can not-Hey! NO don't do that!" He protest as Sesshomaru finished discarding the rest of his destroyed shirt to lay on the floor. Now he was dressed only in his khakis and they were starting to feel very tight. Oh god was he being turned on by this man handling beast?

Sesshomaru grazed down at the taut slim build of the human underneath him. He was muscular but not in the bulky manner. He was a bit smaller then himself. Still that's how Sesshomaru liked them. " You look good enough to devour" He whispered against his neck.

Sasha was lost in a sea of pure lust. His cock ached beyond imaging. He didn't want this but it felt so good. These feelings were insatiable.

Warm soft lips lightly feathered along his jaw causing a soft whimper to slip from Sasha's mouth. " Please Mr. Saiga. Stop this. I already…_ohhh_…have a lover…he'll…_ahhh_…he'll be…very upset with me for being…_Mmmmm_… unfaithful." He protested in a wavering voice.

"Whom are you trying to convince of this? You seem to be enjoying my touches." To prove his point, he capture both of the lad's hands to give one of his own free range to settle on one of his erect nipples giving it a firm squeeze.

"_Ahhhhhh_…please stop. No more. I need to go."

"No." Sesshomaru said firmly. "You'll stay here until I get my fill of you."

Sasha's brown belt was unbuckled coming through the loops of his khaki pants to be tied around his small wrists. Now Sesshomaru was able to explore this beautiful humans body with both hands. But before he could do that, the work of his own shirt being removed was the first on his agenda. One by one he slid each button undone until his powerful build was on full display for Sasha to admire. The young human was so mesmerized by the boss man's sexy body, it almost didn't register with him that his pants were being pulled down along with his red boxers. "Whoa whoa whoa-cut that out you pervert!"

Still paying no mind to his prey's objections, he continued on with his explorations. He glided his nails over the boys chest, circling around the nipples and Pecs, to traveling toward his soft yet perfectly defined abs. Oh yes he was a delicious sight indeed. Sesshomaru lend down to capture a taut nub in his teeth and sucked merciless.

Sasha turned his head trying to block out the seducer's game on him, but he squirmed under the feel of a tongue swiping over and around his nipple. He never ever felt like this before. The feeling was overwhelming. "Please…" he whispered. He couldn't take anymore of this torture. He'd long given up trying to escape. All he wanted now was pure satisfying release.

"No my lovely I have not had my feel of you just yet." And Sesshomaru continued on with his onslaught of punishing the human's chest with rough licks and nips.

"_Ahhhhhh_…please…I need…I need"

"Yes I know what you need." Sesshomaru mumbled against his chest. He placed one last kiss against the now red nub and used his tongue to leave a slippery trail down between his abs before reaching the pulsing organ between Sasha's legs. He tapped the tip of the sheath making it jump with so much need of release it leaked. "You seem to be in dire need of release." He said. "Let remedy that for you."

Sesshomaru lowered his head engulfing the whole length of Sasha in once swallow. He dipped his head up, down, up, down, in slow motions. Sasha bucked his hips inside his seducer's mouth and was punished with large hands gripping his sides to prevent any further movement.

"_Ahhhh__...__ ohhh _God! Yess…No….Yesss!" He moaned so loudly the secretary could hear him.

"Mr. Saiga is everything alright in there?" Malani asked knocking on the door. "I heard some loud noise."

Sasha froze like a deer caught in the headlights but still squirmed under the sucking of his cock holding back anymore sex craved sounds. Sesshomaru ignored her continuing with his task ,but used his eyes to send a message up to the panting human to either answer or be discovered in this distasteful state.

Looks like answering was his only choose. "Umm…s-sorry _Uhhhh_….Ms. Malani…._Oh god_…that was…me…_Ahhh_…I stumped my…_Ahhh_… foot…_Ohh_…on the…desk…_Owww_ dammit not so hard!"

"Oh ok. Well just be careful." She called inside.

"Sureeee!" he hissed through his teeth.

The tension was becoming more evident in his lower half. He could feel it building up yes…yes….just alittle more…Then Sesshomaru withdrew his head quickly gripping around the base of the cock and capping the top of it with his thumb.

"Oh sweet motherly heaven what the hell are you doing?" Sasha exclaimed frustrated needing release now. Sesshomaru prevented the spouting cream from surfacing, by keeping a tight hold on the head.

"I said that you wouldn't get release until I see fit. I haven't had my fill yet."

"Trust me if you put your mouth back on my dick you'll be plenty filled!"

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "That's not how I want to be filled. I want to be inside of you. Only then will I have my fulfillment and you'll earn your release."

Two fingers dangled over Sasha's face like worms. "Suck" Came the hard demand. And he happily obliged by sucking and licking the hell out of those fingers like lollipops.

"If you don't suck them well you won't be properly prepared." Sesshomaru warned sticking his fingers deeper inside of that warm wet mouth. "That's it suck them hard. Suck them nice and slow."

Sesshomaru had disposed of his pants long ago. When, Sasha had no clue. All he cared about was sucking the skin off of the daiyoukai fingers.

Seeing that the fingers were lather up enough, he pulled them out. Those same fingers slide down, down, down, finally reaching Sasha's treasured spot. One finger inserted itself inside roughly, and withdrew, and repeated the movement ten more times before a second was applied next. One finger was easier to handle but two was complicated for Sasha. He flinched underneath Sesshomaru's touch showing his discomfort but Sesshomaru was unmerciful. He shoved both fingers in, out, in, out making a scissor cut each turn. Sasha bucked wildly out of control. His cock was still capped closed , and now it was turning an ugly shade of blue.

The two fingers finally pulled free of the puckered space, giving Sasha the relief of the pressure only to feel a hard, something, rubbing up and down along his ass crack.

"What do you want me to do you?" Sesshomaru whispered against his ear. "Tell me what you desire."

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"F-f-uck me… Please dammit fuck me hard!"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru thrust as hard as he could without warning. Sasha screamed loud against the sudden intrusion inside his ass. It soon registered in his mind that he was moaning loud and screaming. Oh god someone was going to hear him. And sure enough someone did.

"Mr. Saiga, Mr. Minomino is everything alright in there? I'm starting to get worried." Malani asked once more knocking on the door.

"Everything is alright Malani." Sesshomaru growled in an even tone, thrusting even harder inside the whimpering humans taut body. "Don't worry about anything else you hear from us Malani. We're discussing important matters."

"Yes sir" she replied obediently.

Now that bit of nuisance was out of the way Sesshomaru was able to focus more on the withering soul underneath him. He used his arm to lift one leg over his shoulder giving him deeper access into Sasha's hot spot, thrusting at an inhuman pace.

"Not… _Argh_…So…_Oh Sess_….rough…_Oooooohhh fuck_!

Sesshomaru pounded even harder inside making Sasha scream and buck madly reaching up to meet each thrust. His hold on Sasha's cock became tighter. The thrusts deepened striking against the human's prostate, pulling out to the tip to be shoved harshly back inside. Sesshomaru nailed the sweet spot with every powerful blow, with Sasha meeting each thrust willingly. He was close…so close…

"I'm I'm I'm I'm…ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Sesshomaru released his cock just in time to watch in awe as a hot stream of white creamy cum shot high into the air. Sasha came so hard he collapsed against the sofa in a half dazed half unconscious state. Sesshomaru was still thrusting in and out until he groaned his release filling all of his essence inside of the smaller body until it flowed out. He signed satisfied and fell forward to lay on top of Sasha's body.

"Now…I've…Had…My…Fill" He panted amused. He untied the belt from around Sasha's wrists, switch positions on the large sofa with his back laying against it and Sasha cradled against his chest. The beautiful human was purring like a exhilarate kitten.

Sesshomaru picked up the phone to dial Malani's desk number. "Malani go on and head home. I shall close up today."

Stunned speechless, the woman nodded as though her employer could see her through the phone and he hung up.

"I hope you get some good rest little one because I'm sure I gave you an excellent workout." Sesshomaru placed a sweet kiss against the human's brow. Sasha snuggled closer in his dreams, and both of them fell into a deep sated slumber.

* * *

A few hours later Sasha woke up laying cuddled up on Sesshomaru's chest. He licked along his chest and looked up to see Sesshomaru's face. He was incredibly beautiful. It was almost like a dream. But like all dreams you eventually had to wake up. Sadly he stretched to rise up but was stopped by a pair of long loving arms.

"Where are you going love?" Sesshomaru asked with his eyes still closed.

Sesshomaru pulled the human down for a light kiss and nibbled around his mouth.

The human signed sadly. He really didn't want to leave but he had to go. "We need to wake up. Its dark outside and I should be heading back soon. My lover will be very disappointed in me for coming home late."

Regretfully Sesshomaru released his grasp on the soft body to let him rise and gather his clothes. "Do you wish for me to drive you home?" He asked.

"No I'd rather I walked. I don't live to far from here."

The demon lord watched with gratified eyes as the sexy human tried to fix his attire to the way it once was but failed to a certain extent. His hair that was once retained in a braided tail now hung flowing like a midnight waterfall. Finally half way decent to walk out with some of his dignity, Sasha walked toward the door then turned before opening it. "Will…will we ever see each other again Sesshomaru?" he asked with a solemn expression on his face.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Of course."

" Hmmm." With that said the dark and lovely human opened the door and vanished into the night.

The daiyoukai smiled inwardly and signed. Today had been the best Friday ever. But now it was time to return back to reality and to return home. He got up from the love infested sofa, headed towards the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

The following morning Sesshomaru woke up in his bed alone. Where was Inuyasha?

"Hey Sesshy wake up! You've been in bed all day." There he was sticking his puppy dog head through the bedroom door with a good morning smile on his face.

"You silly brat its only 9 a.m."

"Yea Yea Yea. Anyway I just got the mail. You've got something from a guy named Sasha Minomino. Here ya go." Inuyasha tossed the letter to his older brother and left the bedroom.

Sesshomaru sat up to stretch gave a tired yawn and reached for the letter to open it. The scent of roses and lavender entered his nostrils as the envelop opened. He pulled out the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I wanted to thank you for the wonderful evening I shared with you. Each moment was pure magic and incredibly sexy. You will forever be the one I remember that gave me the best sexual experience I've ever felt. What you did to me can't even compare to what my lover does to me. He made sweet love to me last night when I arrived home. I wish that it weren't so but the entire time I thought of your kiss, your touch, the feel of your body upon my own even when it was him I felt inside me. I wanted it to be you inside of me. I wanted to feel your kiss. Your loving touch…. Well I guess that that's wishful thinking on my part and possibly yours. I hope that in the near future we'll both be able to experience another glorified evening like before. I also wanted to said that I have no regrets about what happened last night. I hope that you won't have any either. I love you Sesshomaru._

_Love Your's Always, Sasha._

Sesshomaru inhaled the sweet aroma and signed. Yes he wanted to meet that dark and lovely human again very soon.

"Hey Sesshy you coming to breakfast or what? If not I'm going to eat it all." Inuyasha yelled down the hall.

"I'm coming you stubborn brat." Sesshy yelled back. He folded the letter, placed it in the nightstand and went out to join his younger brother for breakfast.

**A/N: HA HA HA I loved this one. Be ready for part 2 either tomorrow or the day after that. You know I won't keep you guys waiting so it'll most likely be tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this. Review your thoughts *hugs***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Here's Saturday's naughty adventure. Hmm I wonder what's going on with Sesshomaru? Let's find out. (Here I am at 6:00a.m. in the freaking morning uploading another chapter all because I couldn't get any sleep. Man this sucks. Anyway on with the story.)**

**Handling Business Besides the Business Part 2**

"Inuyasha I have a business meeting today that might take longer then usual, so I probably won't be home until later tonight." Sesshomaru said tying his tie in front of the mirror of their bedroom.

"You sure have been having a lot of late business meetings lately. This is what, the tenth one?" Inuyasha said from the bed laying half naked under the covers.

"I know. Its been a bit straining at the office. It'll be over soon." He pulled his black pin striped blazer on and picked up his briefcase preparing for his departure.

"Well I'll be home when you get here." Inuyasha said not bothering to look at his brother.

Sesshomaru walked over toward the bed, bent down, brushed back some of his brother's bangs and gave him a sweet kiss. "I love you Inuyasha." He whispered against his younger's ear.

"Yea, Yea, Yea, I love you too." The boy waved him away halfheartedly.

Sesshomaru chuckled and placed another kiss on his brow. He closed the door quietly behind him and left the apartment. He wasn't going to head straight to the office. He had a little breakfast date with a certain sexy dark haired beauty.

Sesshomaru waited patiently in the Blue Lagoon Café for his morning companion. They'd secretly been seeing each other for the pass month and the aspect of keeping it a secret was exciting to both of them. He wasn't going to wait long before he peered over his designer sunglasses at his human beauty coming through the door of the elegant style restaurant. Sasha was breathtakingly gorgeous as always. The young man was dressed in a cream colored cashmere sweater and designer dark brown slacks. Around his neck was a knitted checkered pattern scarf with brown, tan, and white squares. The young male was dressed impeccably as always.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." The human purred seductively kissing his secret lover on the lips. "Mmmm I've missed you."

"As I you, sweet one." Sesshomaru murmured against the boy's lips.

Sasha smiled and pressed another kiss to Sesshomaru's mouth before taking his seat. " So what are we having today?" He asked picking up his menu to look over the choices.

"If it were up to me, you would be on the menu." The daiyoukai winked suggestively.

The human giggled and blushed. "Sess you can't have me for every single meal of the day. Eventually you'll have to eat some food."

"But you taste so much better. Sweet, tasty and simply delicious. I think I'll enjoy a piece of you rather then the food."

"Sess stop it. You're embarrassing me with all this dirty talk. What if someone hears you?" He nervously glanced around at the other customers eating near their table.

A deep rumbled vibrated in Sesshomaru's stomach. He loved the humans' timid behavior, so teasing him was a no brainer. "I don't care, let them hear. Then they'll know how much I adore ravishing your body." He brought Sasha's hand to his mouth to discreetly suck on each of his fingers.

Sasha squeezed his legs tight to try and calm his growing erection. Sesshomaru was teasing him again and he loved every minute of it. Oh how he wanted the handsome man to knock everything off of the table and just take him with his legs wrapped around his waist. The mere thought of that lean, muscular body sent electrical tingles in his arching 'friend.'

"Hello welcome to the Blue Lagoon Café. My name is Mihoshi how may I serve you today?" asked their bubbly waitress with the bright blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Hmm I already know what I want for breakfast." Sesshomaru whispered to low for the waitress to hear and suck the boys' index finger one more time before releasing it.

Sasha looked up at the waitress and was relieved to see that her mind was preoccupied with trying to find her writing pad and pen to noticed what just happen.

"Sorry about that. Ok now I'm ready to take your order." Mihoshi said holding up her pen and pad ready to go.

"Umm I'll have some Apple Juice with extra ice. And to eat I'd like-Ummm" Suddenly Sasha felt something tinkling between his legs and carefully snuck a peek under the table to see that Sesshomaru had removed his shoe and was using his sock clad foot to massage his crotch. Oh sweet mother heavens why was he doing that here?

"Sir, Sir, You were saying?" Mihoshi waved her hand in front of the tortured humans face to get his attention.

"Oh yes I'm sorry. Umm…Uh… I'd like the All-Star…Special with… Umm…scrambled eggs, bacon instead of sausage and…_Oh God…please…"_

"What was that sir?"

"Excuse me nothing." Sasha squirmed pathetically trying to scoot further to the edge of his chair but Sesshomaru would only press his foot harder into his member and the feeling was overwhelming distracting. "As I was s-saying. Umm…I'd like the strawberry cinnamon waffle with maple syrup…Umm… and Whew…ma'am is it hot in here?"

Mihoshi looked at the customer confused. "Umm no sir it's not. Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit fluster."

"No no I'm fine. That's it for me thanks." With shaky hands he handed his menu to the waitress and waited to see if Sesshomaru would remove his sneaky foot away. No such luck.

The daiyoukai became even bolder and started to move his foot up and down the Sasha's crotch area building up a lot of friction. He was loving how the boy would keep shifting in his seat and looking left and right nervously thinking someone might see him in such a predicament.

"I'll have the Saturday Morning Special please. With Sweet Tea, no lemon." With each word he spoke he'd move his foot up then down. "Thank you ma'am." He handed his menu to the woman, winked at Sasha and finally removed his foot away.

The human signed his relief at the release of his pinned up manhood. Any longer and he was going to owe the restaurant another chair. "Sess must you be a tease? I almost came in my seat." He laughed in a low whisper.

Sesshomaru lend forward and reply in a low sexy voice. "Believe me Sasha, the next time you cum I'll be buried so far inside of you you'll scream my name for miles." He lend back in his chair with a smirk of satisfaction as Sasha blushed madly.

"When will the next time be Sess?" The shy human asked innocently.

"Sooner then you think. Come with me." Sesshomaru stood up and came around to take Sasha by the hand and lend him away.

"But wait what about the food?"

"Do not worry. I'll have you back in time to eat." Sesshomaru lend the boy to the men's restroom and pushed opened the door. The bathroom was large and each stall had plenty of room but he choose the biggest one and closed the stall door behind them. He impelled Sasha firmly against the wall and began to grind his hips snuggly into the younger's.

"Sesshomaru wait! Not here. Someone will hear us. Can we wait?" Sasha said trying to put some distance between him and that dangerous cock against his thigh. He tried to push Sesshomaru off but the stronger male grabbed both his hands and held them over his head. The demon lord then kissed Sasha soundlessly on the mouth licking over his lips. Sasha was enjoying all of it too. He loved it all. Sesshomaru released his hands and began to work on removing his pants while Sasha began working on his own. He wasted no time in sucking his fingers and shoving them up Sasha's rectal to prepare him. The boy bucked and moved about wildly, holding on to Sesshomaru's neck. "Please Sess, I need you inside me." He whispered softly in his ear.

Sesshomaru lifted the boy up and balanced him against the wall. They shared a honey sweet kiss and Sess pushed inside of the human slowly inch, by inch, by delicious inch. Sasha pulled his mouth from the kiss to take a deep breath, to adjust to the hard sheath going up his ass. It feel so amazing, he couldn't wait any longer. The slow pace was maddening to endure. "Please Sess." He pleaded. Desperately he bucked his hips to finish taking in the rest of hard cock and gasped. He hadn't realized that there was that much left to take in. Whew but it felt so fucking good anyway.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Sesshomaru whispered against his neck, bringing those beautifully toned legs over his arms.

"Yes Sess, Yessss! Please take me!" Sasha moaned.

The thrusts were painstakingly slow as Sesshomaru pulled out to the tip to push it back in slowly. He wanted to keep teasing his human companion by torturing him with his hot, slow, thrusts.

"Pleaseeee, Sesshomaru, Faster! Fuck me faster!" The dark beauty couldn't take anymore of this slow paced retribution. He wanted it and he wanted it now! So he latched on to Sesshomaru's neck tighter and moved his hips forward and back to speed up the moving. It took no time for Sesshomaru to oblige the impatient soul and created a storm of deep penetrations that had the stall walls shaking under the pressure.

"_Ahhhh….Yess_…_Mmmm….More….More….Oh God…Yesssssss….Uhhh yes Sess…yess…fuck me….Sess….Awwwww…._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hello sir are you alright?" asked a heavy male voice on the other side of the stall.

Sasha froze his bucking hips but as usual Sesshomaru had to be evil and continued on with his business. The nervous boy swallowed hard and tried to answer in a normal voice. "Umm…Yes…sir…Sorry…_ohh…._I just have a …a...stomach ache." Sesshomaru was relentless but at least he took him off the wall so that the stranger would be able to see them through the spaces of the door.

"Well I've got some laxatives in my pocket if you need some. I know how it is when eating this restaurant food. I'm here to drop a load off myself." The male replied pushing open the stall door next to theirs.

Sesshomaru and Sasha shared a desperate look and decided that it was time to hurry and finish up. Sasha clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent the loud moans he knew were on there way and braced himself for it.

Just as he predicted Sesshomaru became a hyper speed demon and the thrusts became faster and hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around the bathroom until both males came with a powerful orgasm, forcing them fall against the far wall slumping to the floor. Both males were a hot sweaty mess tangled up in each other's arms.

"Hey man, here," The stranger from before tossed over a vile with laxatives inside. "I don't know what the hell you ate but it sounds like you need it for then I do." The man decided that he'd drop his shit later because for the guy next to him to be moaning like that he didn't want to smell it.

Sasha picked up the vile and looked at Sesshomaru. Both of them laughed and stood up to adjust their clothing to return to their now cold breakfast. After their meal of cold food, Sesshomaru headed off to work and Sasha took his own leave.

* * *

Sesshomaru had made it home in a excellent mood. He couldn't believe how good today had been. Right after breakfast, he went to the office and finished up every single document on his desk. Now he was at home relaxing a tub of hot water and day dreaming about his dark and lovely kitten.

Inuyasha was in the kitchen talking on the phone with Koga fixing him and his older brother a snack.

"Aren't you curious as to why he's working late?" The wolf asked.

"No." Came the simple answer.

"Aren't you even a little bit concerned?" Koga quizzed further over the phone.

"No. Why should I be?" Inuyasha said finishing up the sandwiches in the kitchen.

"Oh come on man the guy has been working late for the pass four weeks. What person you know actually works that much."

"I can give you a hint. His name begins with an 'S' and ends with an 'U'."

Koga signed his aggravation, slapping his hand across his face. "Geez you're an idiot"

"Wphat's tphats suppose to mean?" Inuyasha grumbled between his sandwich bite.

"Just forget it you're such a dumb dumb."

* * *

The next day had been a sex driven mad house between Sesshomaru and Sasha. The two couldn't get enough of each other. Right after their daily breakfast date, Sesshomaru decided to call in at work saying to cancel all of his meetings for the day to spend all of his time with Sasha. They did everything under the sun together. They went to the local carnival, the ice cream parlor, the movies, and finally settled by the harbor to watch the sunset. They were doing that right now with Sasha standing with Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around him. Sasha couldn't be happier then where he was right now. In the warm embrace of Sesshomaru.

"Sess?"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered with his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Today has been…Amazing…I can't remember the last time I've had such a magical day like this one." He snuggled closer in his lover's arms and signed.

Sesshomaru placed a gentle kiss on the dark beauty's neck and held him tighter. He was right. The day couldn't get any better then this. Turning the boy around to face him, Sesshomaru cupped his face in his hands and looked deep into his bright eyes. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. Every waking moment I've spent with you has been an enchanting one. I'm so happy to have you in my life. I love you."

Those bright eyes glittered with the coming of tears of over bursting joy. "Oh Sess…I love you too." Sasha reached up to place his hands over Sesshomaru's and leaded up to give him a heart stopping kiss. The human melted lovingly in the daiyoukai arms. He couldn't get enough of him. And his moans encouraged Sesshomaru to wrap his arms around his waist constricting his body to his own. They were so caught up in the kiss, which was so heavenly sweet and delicious, they didn't noticed another presence standing behind them.

"So I guess this is why you've been working late huh? Out fucking your work Sesshomaru?" Came a enraged voice from behind.

Sesshomaru and Sasha broke their kiss to look up and gasped. A pair of blazing angry eyes burned a hole right where they stood.

**A/N: Yes I did it! I did it! And I know I left it like this lol. But you won't find out what happens until tomorrow. SO HA HA HA! Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.

**My My My Sesshy sure has pissed off a lot of people! I've got like a billion emails from people asking me to kill Sesshy, punish Sesshy, make Inuyasha leave Sesshy. But guys the rating is Humor AND Drama. There will be up and downs LOL. But geez I didn't expect that type of response LOL. Whew you guys are seriously pissed. I am so glad I'm not in his shoes. Ok everybody on with the story.**

**Finishing Up Business Part 3**

"So I guess this is why you've been working late huh? Out fucking your work Sesshomaru?" Came a enraged voice from behind.

Sesshomaru and Sasha broke their kiss to look up and gasped. A pair of blazing angry eyes burned a hole right where they stood.

"Who the flying fuck are you?" he asked dangerously to the human.

"Listen before you jump to conclusions…." Sesshomaru began but was shiftily cut off my hard punch knocking him back a couple of steps to hit against the pier.

"Sesshomaru!" Sasha yelled rushing to his love's aid. He checked the older males face and found his bottom lip split dripping with blood. "Are you alright Sess?" He used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Believe me you disgusting whore. Sesshomaru is the least of your worries right now!" A rushing fist came toward the human and Sasha braced himself for the hit. But the blow never came as it was stopped by Sesshomaru in the blink of an eye.

"Koga calm yourself at once!" Sesshomaru warned bitterly.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru how could you do this to Inuyasha? Huh? The mutt may be many things but he'd never be unfaithful to you! How could you do this?" Koga exploded with white rage. He was so pissed off he couldn't see straight.

Sasha walked up to the fuming wolf holding his hands up. "Listen Koga I…"

"Listen whoever the fuck you are, you better stay the hell away from me or do you want to get to know the ground!"

"Listen you need to calm down so we can talk…"

"I. SAID. TO. FUCK. OFF !"

Sesshomaru had had it with the raging wolf's temper tantrums and set to put a stop to them at once. "Koga listen to me you need to relax and let me explain."

"Oh boy Sesshomaru you are the last asshole that needs to try and calm me down. What the fuck do you have to explain to me? What, that you're a cheating, lying, son of a bitch who needs a fucking slutty human to satisfy his needs! Just you wait I'm going to tell Inuyasha exactly what's going on right now!" The wolf turned to make take his leave but not before doing so he turned around to look the daiyoukai in the eyes. "You know Sesshomaru, you don't deserve Inuyasha. He'd be better off without you." With that said he dashed off into the distance.

"Damn that ignorant fool!" Sesshomaru sneered angrily.

Sasha walked up to Sesshomaru, looked up at him and signed. "Now what?"

* * *

The wolf demon prince was furious. He couldn't believe what had transpired. He wanted to dig his fangs and claws straight into both of those two timer assholes. He paced back and forth in his cabin for three hours. He'd been by the apartment but Inuyasha wasn't there. The small dog on the floor below had told him that the hanyou had stepped out and wasn't due back for a while. He'd left a thousand voicemails for the mutt to call him as soon as possible.

Fifteen minutes later after checking his phone for the 100th time it finally rung. The called ID said 'dumbass mutt' indicating it was Inuyasha calling. He flipped the phone open and yelled madly. "Inuyasha listen there's something I gotta tell you its about…"

"I know what its about asshole! Get your stupid ass over here right now!" Inuyasha yelled then hung up the phone

"What…the…hell?" Koga mumbled stunned. He couldn't believe this. What the hell was that all about? Did he just get cussed out and Sesshomaru was the one in the wrong? Ohh now he understood. The big dog must've twisted the story to make him seem like the bad guy. So that's how it is huh? Alright then he'll go over there right now to fix his wagon good!

* * *

"Geez Sesshomaru how the hell did a daiyoukai let a wimpy ass wolf knock his brains out?" Inuyasha fussed slapping a frozen steak on his older brother's face.

"Don't be so rough. My lip is still tender." The elder brother lightly grazed the split skin with a finger and found it still throbbing from the hit. He mentally noted to skin the wolf's hide for the damage laid on his beautiful face.

"Well you better be grateful it was your lip and not anything else. You know how the wolf gets when he's pissed off."

"That foolish demon is always quick to jump to conclusions without reasoning."

"Well that's our Koga for ya." Inuyasha chuckled knowingly.

A hard knock pounded hurriedly on the door in a rapid pace.

"Speak of the devil. I guess that's Koga," Inuyasha mumbled walking over to open the door. He unlocked the lock and was immediately knocked to the ground as Koga rushed in to get right in Sesshomaru's face. "What lies having you been spitting out to the mutt you two timing son of a bitch!"

Golden eyes narrowed flickering with a hint of red. "You would be wise to steer clear of me Wolf or would you prefer to be mounted on my wall?" Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice.

"I'd love to see you try it you poor excuse for a goddamn canine!"

A low deep snarl signal the daiyoukai growing impatience. "I'm being kind in warning you Koga. The next insult lain upon my person will guarantee your hasty demise."

"Fuck you asshole! I want you to try. Please give me a good damn reason to kick your ass."

Inuyasha jumped up to intervene between the two angry demons. A fight between them was the last thing this building needed. "Guys, Guys calm down. Let's just sit down and talk this out."

"No way mutt your stupid brother deserves this ass whooping."

"Koga relax!" Inuyasha shouted blocking the enraged wolf from going any further.

"I say no. Let me pass I want to fight 'em!"

"Let him through Inuyasha. I would love nothing more than to let my fangs sunk into his flesh!" A bitter smile spread across Sesshomaru's face as he taunted the brave wolf demon, baring a shape fang.

Koga bristled at the disgusting display. "Oh yea you'd love to do that wouldn't ya you sick pervert. I just bet you would love to sink your fangs and your dick into something other then your own fucking mate!"

The living room suddenly stirred to life as Sesshomaru stood up with his youki causing the objects to rattle and smash against the walls. His anger built up in vibrating waves slamming both Koga and Inuyasha against the wall. "You dare to speak to me in such a manner! You have just assured your death this day wolf!"

A wind broke loose in the air followed by Sesshomaru's hand snapping tightly around Koga's throat. It had been such a long time since he release the use of his poison on another soul and by the gods the wolf would feel his rage.

Koga struggled hard gripping his hands around Sesshomaru's tight squeeze trying to give his lungs and neck relief. But no such relief came. Only a tighter hold to ensure his death. He coughed and gagged kicking and scratching. But still no slack.

The hanyou jumped into action scared for his friend's life. The disgusting scent of peeling skin and burning blood stung inside his nostrils. He grabbed his older brothers arm and tried to pry it loose but nothing gave. Then he looked up and nearly fainted in horror. Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding a crimson red and his twin stripes appeared on his cheeks jagged. Inuyasha hadn't seen that look in centuries. It was absolutely terrifying. He'd hope to never have to see that look of murder in his eyes ever again. But despite his growing fear he had to save the wolf's life.

"Sesshomaru stop it! You're going to kill him! Let go! Please let him go!" Inuyasha screamed trembling.

"NO! The wolf dares to question my loyalty to you! And he insults me saying such filthy things on my being! He deserves this and more." His grip tightened with Koga grasping out desperately.

"Please Sesshomaru! I know you're loyal to me, I know you would never cheat. Please I'm begging you. LET HIM GO!" Inuyasha tugged his arm even harder trying with all his hanyou strength to over power his brother.

"Release me Inuyasha!"

"No I won't!" Inuyasha's entire body shook from all the emotions rumbling through the room. He couldn't believe all of this was going on. He hated this. This wasn't how they were suppose to be. The three of them were all they had of each other. It shouldn't end like this! His wide gold eyes pleaded desperately with his brothers as they melted into tears of despair. "Please Sesshomaru let him go! Don't kill him! I'm begging to let him go! He's…my only friend. I know what really happened alright? So drop him. It doesn't matter!"

"I said to release me!" Sesshomaru in his bloodthirsty rage didn't think as he slung his arm and his brother attached to it across the room. Inuyasha went flying through the air smashing through the glass balcony doors, and over the rails to fall to his death. He screamed in bloody fright as gravity took over pulling him down quickly. Even a full blooded demon wouldn't be able to survive from such a heightened fall. In a helpless cry he yelled at the top of his lungs for his mate.

"SESSHOMARU!"

The daiyoukai blinked back to reality as it fully registered from the sound of his mate's cry. What had he done? He turned in horror as he realized that he threw his mate from the highest part of the building and plummeting to his death. "INUYASHA!" He roared in a frenzy panic. He dropped the wolf to the floor and went flying over the edge after his younger brother.

"Inuyasha!" Koga screamed as he scrambled to the balcony rails to see both brothers falling to the ground. His bright blue eyes froze in fright. Inuyasha was falling way to fast. Sesshomaru wasn't going to make it.

Inuyasha knew it was over. He could see it all flashing through his mind as he fell at a rapid speed. The memories. All the heart felt memories. When him and Sesshomaru first met. The times of their battles so many years ago. To when Sesshomaru asked him to be his mate for all eternity. To even the times of their lives of living in the new human world together. Would it really end this way? He closed his eyes with tears floating from his cheeks as he continuing falling fast to the earth.

Sesshomaru's heart was beating expeditiously. He wasn't going to make it in time. There was no way. Inuyasha was falling way to fast even for his full demon speed to catch up. His brother was to far away from him. He wasn't going to catch him. He would sooner hit the ground before he was in his arms. No! No! He was going to lose him.

And that's when Sesshomaru did something that he hadn't done since Rin's passing… His vision became blurry and wavered….He was going to lose his brother, his lover, his mate, his heart. Without Inuyasha in his in life there would be no point in continuing to live. Dread consumed his soul as his brother became smaller and smaller before him. Time seemed to stop. Inuyasha was going to die…All because of him. "INUYASHA!"

The hanyou opened his eyes when he heard his mates call. His brother was flying down just as fast as he was falling wanting so badly to save him. He knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to be able to catch him. But…he was happy…At least he would be able to see his beloved brother's face one last time. "I love you Sesshomaru" He whispered.

Those four words echoed up, reaching Sesshomaru's ears. His golden eyes stretched out as the tears flowed forcefully. No No No he couldn't lose him. He couldn't….Then he watched in slow motion as Inuyasha disappeared from his vision. "NOOOOOO!"

The entire city block exploded from the powerful impact of Inuyasha's body slamming into the earth. The tar paved ground blasted away creating a large carter, breaking all of the surrounding glass windows. Cars and pedestrians all around were shaken away by the heavy quakes rumbling in the ground. And through all of the commotion and chaos going on around, Inuyasha laid motionless in the middle of it all.

Sesshomaru landed down right in the middle of crevice next his younger in disbelief silence. Inuyasha wasn't moving. His hair was scattered around his head in a milky halo. Blood leaked from his sides and his face covering the surface under him.

"Inu…Inuyasha…Please…No" Sesshomaru shook his head, dropped to his knees and picked up his brother's immobile body. "Please Inuyasha open your eyes. I…I didn't mean too. Please I'm begging you." He choked out. But he didn't move.

Tiny drops fell on the hanyou's cheeks from above. The daiyoukai wiped the blood from his younger's lips and eyes. His skin felt so cold. Not at all like the hot warm flesh he would cuddle up against at night. He planted a nervous kiss down on Inuyasha's mouth hoping against all faith that he'd wake up and kiss him back. But he didn't. No response.

"Oh God…No. Please God No… Please don't take him away from me! I need him! Please!" He hugged the lifeless body to his own rocking back and forth. His fiery, beautiful Yasha was gone…. And it was all his fault. "INUYASHA!"

**A/N: Whew dammit I'm crying. I can't believe this. I've actually started crying a littile bit. Ugh! Dammit! Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. Tomorrow will be the final part to this 4 part drama fest. We'll see what happens to the pair.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.

**Ok people here's the last and final part to the Yasha and Sesshy drama fest. I hope you enjoy it. Review your thoughts! =)**

**No More Business Part 4**

Koga scrambled quickly down the stairwell in a panic frenzy. He nearly tripped as his eyes became fuzzy. "Inuyasha please don't die. Please don't die." He chanted over and over again as he hurried along.

Finally making it to the last floor he bum rushed through the double doors of the lobby and search around the frightened swarm of humans. "Get out of my way! Move dammit MOVE!" He pushed and shoved through the crowd coming to the large carter indented in the ground. He looked down inside the center and saw Sesshomaru rocking Inuyasha's still body back and forth slowly. "No… he…can't be." He whispered hoarse from the tightness in his throat.

He slide down the side of the hole and jumped over toward his friend. Koga wanted to faint. Inuyasha was leaking blood from his sides and dripped from his face. He hadn't seen him look this way in many, many years. The wolf shook his head trying to rid his mind of the terrible nightmare this day has been. The entire day had just been one fucked up event after the other.

"Wolf?" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"What the hell do you want?" Koga was far from in the mood to even glance in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru ignored Koga's obvious attitude brushing aside his beloveds bangs on his brow. It was a gesture he would do every single morning before leaving for work. "Follow me back up to our home." He lifted the cold body in his arms holding him close. "We must hurry. I can hear the sirens coming this way."

Koga was reluctant to move but decided it were best he go along. Finding the two of them inside with Inuyasha's body would've looked suspicious. "Alright."

The two males vanished in the blink of an eye using their natural demon speed to pass by every human without detection. They made it the top floor in record timing and walked through the already open front door stepping over pieces of damaged furniture or glass littering the floor. The entire apartment looked as though it had been ransacked by a tsunami. Pictures that hung on the walls were now on the floor. Their flat screen television now laid in a shattered mess of broken glass. It was total devastation.

Sesshomaru brushed off harmful objects on the couch and laid Inuyasha's body down on the cushion. He pulled his sleeve up over his hand to wipe off the still dripping blood from his brother's brow trying to keep his face clean. Laying a small kiss on his cold lips, he rose to leave the room heading toward his spare bedroom. There was a far wall with a large portrait of himself and Inuyasha dressed in their feudal kimonos. They had it painted by an artist during the 1700s. Sesshomaru was looking down into his brother's eyes as Inuyasha gazed back up at him. Their eyes spoke volumes off how much they loved one another.

He lifted two claws toward the wall and traced a symbol of some sort around. He moved in a wide circle, tapped five points, and lined the points into the center. The wall gradually came to life opening up to reveal four of the most powerful swords in all creation: Tetsaiga, Tensaiga, Tokijin, and Bakusaiga. But only one would be used to grant his wish. Tensaiga was lifted from its casing and taken to the room for its intended purpose.

Koga sat beside his best friend mourning him. He couldn't believe that he was really gone. His one and only best friend was gone. They'd been through so much hell and back together. All three of them have and for it to now end like this…. "Koga. Step Aside." Koga looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over them holding his sword. The wolf knew immediately which blade it was and quickly moved away to let it work its magic.

Sesshomaru held the sword over his brother's body waiting for the signaled pulse to cut the underworld massagers. A few moments passed but no pulse came. Not a single tremor. The daiyoukai tighten his grip on the sword's sheath trying desperately to get it working. But still it would not stir. The sword fell from his hand hitting the ground with a hard cling as he dropped to his knees. Tensaiga didn't deem Inuyasha worthy of reviving. But why? Was he not reason enough for the boy's life to be restored?

"W-What's going on? Why hasn't come back to life?" Koga questioned nervously. "What the fuck is taking so long?"

A shuddered huff left Sesshomaru's lips as he felt the all too familiar sting in the back of his eyes return. "Tensaiga…Didn't find him worthy to be…brought back from the grave." He choked miserably. "Inuyasha isn't coming back."

Those words hit Koga like a ton of bricks as the reality of the truth washed over him. So that was it? Just like that? Inuyasha was really gone? No more wimpy wolf or stupid asshole? His best friend was gone.

Crawling like an infant to his loved one, Sesshomaru reached out both his hands to clap them on Inuyasha's cheeks. "Please…Inuyasha. Please do not leave me like this. All of these years we've shared…They'll mean nothing to me without you here by my side… I cannot bare to live this life without you…" His hands shook with each shaky breath taken. "I'm begging you little brother. Open your eyes for me please…"

The cold silence of no response rattled both demons as they quietly broke down in the middle of the room crying out their sorrow for the lost of their most loved companion.

Suddenly a voiced called out Sesshomaru's name outside the door. It was faint but footsteps could be heard as someone was running up to their home. He stood up roughly washing away his tears to meet the intruder head-on.

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Where is everyone?" Lady Tsukiko, Sesshomaru's mother, rushed in through the front door looking around until finding her son with a tear streaked face. "Oh no Sesshomaru tell me it's not so? Where is he? Show him to me now!" She demanded. She had sensed a dying life force from her town house across the city came as fast as she could to see who it belonged too but somehow she feared knowing who it was.

"He's over here mother." He immediately knew who the he was she was referring too.

Lady Tsukiko gasped with her hands over her mouth as she took in the bloody heaping sight of her son-in-law. "Sesshomaru why haven't you used Tensaiga to revived him. What is the meaning of this?"

"Do you think I have not tried Mother? That worthless blade choose not to save my beloved Inuyasha for reasons I do not know! So reframe from placing blames on anyone, for this is not the time!" He yelled angrily.

Her silent disbelief filled the air as she gazed down at the hanyou's still body. Kneeling by his side she placed her hand over his chest to heal away his scars to clear his body of the terrible gashes. It would be better his body were clean of these nasty wounds so he wouldn't… but then she gasped. It couldn't be… She placed her hand a little higher to be sure and…sure enough it was real. It was very faint but… there was a slow heartbeat. Inuyasha was alive! "My son come here quickly and kneel by me." She ordered.

Doing as he was told, he kneel next to his Mother and sadly looked down at Inuyasha. "Mother what do you want from me?"

"Place your hand here and I want you to feed youki inside of Inuyasha's body do you understand?"

"But what will…?"

"Do you understand?" She questioned in a harden tone that said she was not to be taken lightly.

Signing heavily he placed his hand over Inuyasha's heart and steadily feed his youki. He Didn't see the point in doing this it would only….What the….Was that a…pulse…There it was again. It was weak but there was a heartbeat there. "Inuyasha's…alive." he whispered afraid that if he was dreaming he'd awake.

If Koga's shifted from his sitting post on the ground when he his ears picked up something he thought misheard. "Did…Did you say the mutts' alive?" He jumped up and dashed over to his friends side.

"Yes he is but we must take him to my hospital before he dies here. Even though he has a heartbeat, that doesn't mean he isn't close to death." She told the two demons. "We must make heist. Sesshomaru and you there, wolf, grab Inuyasha and a few of his things. We're heading to my medical station."

Not wasting anytime both males rushed around to do her bidding.

Lady Tsukiko stared lovingly at her son-in-law and place her hand on his cheek to warm it. "Be strong Inuyasha. Just hang on a little bit longer and we'll have you better."

* * *

"Would you find yourself a place to sit and stop that infernal pacing. Its driving me insane." Sesshomaru grumbled from his laced fingers.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru," Koga said continuing his pacing outside of the medical ward of Tsukiko's hospital. "This is all your fault anyway, so please try not talking me. I respect your mother and I don't want her mourning over another son's possible death."

"Hn, as if you could do such damage." He stated simply.

Koga ignored the taunt. This wasn't the time nor the place to get into another fight. The damages were severe enough as it is.

Sesshomaru knew he was being petty and nick-picking like a child but it was the only way he could try to relax his nerves. His foot was fidgeting at a inhuman pace up and down, up and down, like it had a life of it's own.

"Big mutt, just answer one thing for me. Just, just tell me why. Why would you betray Inuyasha? He would never in a million years, think of doing what you did to him." Koga asked out of the blue after there silence.

The daiyoukai regarded the wolf with hardened eyes. "I do not have to explain my actions to you. As you recall, I've already tried. I do not plan to do it once more."

"Yea you're right. I'm not the one you need to explain things too. The one that needs your reasons is sitting behind those doors."

Before Sesshomaru could make a comeback, the light above the double doors dimmed off, and his mother stepped out. With a sigh she looked between the two with a relieved expression. "He's badly hurt but he's going to pull through. I did the best that I could with his healing but I couldn't heal his bones completely. The internal bleeding was stopped so his organs will function properly. However he still has 6 cracked ribs, both his legs are broken, and a fractured skull. There will be no hard work for him for at least 3 to 4 days." The explanation was all that was needed for the demons to breathe out relieved.

"Mother may I go and see him please?"

Koga looked at Sesshomaru as though he'd grown another head. "Are you nuts? After what you did you should be the last one to see the mutt. I'll go first."

"Stand down Koga. I will go first." Sesshomaru argued.

"No I will." Koga shot back.

"Actually Koga, I would like a word with you in my office please." The lady interrupted smoothly. "Would you step this way please?"

The wolf wasn't the type to disrespect his elders so he followed behind her, making sure to burn a deadly hole in Sesshomaru's face.

"Sesshomaru you may go on in. I think he's awake but don't be too long. He'll need his rest." she instructed in her motherly tone that Sesshomaru knew all too well.

"Yes mother." Keeping his composure calm and cool, he pushed through the doors and was relieved to see Inuyasha sitting upright supported by the bed.

"Hello Love. How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru pulled up a chair next to the bed, and gripped one the hanyou's hands in his own.

Inuyasha chuckled but then groaned from the strain of his ribs scraping together from his laugh. "I'll survive. But damn this shit hurts. Having broken bones isn't exactly a cake walk huh?"

Sesshomaru watched his brother carefully. He was in so much pain and yet here he was joking around like it was no big deal. Oh how he loved this brass knuckled headed fool. "Inuyasha please forgive me. It is my fault you're this condition. I swear I didn't mean -" His lips were shut closed by a clawed finger.

"Shhh I know Sesshomaru. I know you wouldn't have hurt me on purpose. It was an accident."

"But you almost died. I nearly lost you. And when Tensaiga wouldn't respond to you…I…nearly died myself. I couldn't dream of having such a life without you in it. Please promise to never leave me. I love you so much." He choked out his last words as tears glittered in his eyes.

The sight broke Inuyasha's heart. He hated seeing his elder looking so vulnerable. It was to hard to see him in this state. "Please Brother don't cry. I can't stay to see you like this." He used the back of his hand to brush away the tears before they could fall. "I love you too asshole. What makes you think that I'd leave you in this world with no one else to give you hell?"

Shaking his head Sesshomaru answered. "You foolish hanyou. You are the only one I would want to give me hell on earth. You make sure to get better as soon as possible because I plan to worship you like the beautiful prince you are." He lifted the boy's hand to his mouth to give it a promising kiss.

"Hmm I like the sound of that. How's about we do a little something right now?" Inuyasha asked suggestively bucking his eyebrows up and down.

Sesshomaru blinked at his younger as though he'd lost his mind. "Your injuries must be grave indeed for you to suggest being intimate."

"But I'm serious." The hanyou ensured. "You got me all horny with this lovey dovey talk. And I'm ready for some relief."

"Now I know you're suffering from serious head wounds. I'll go and get mother to check your mental status."

"Come on Sesshy I'm fine. My head doesn't head that much. I know what I'm talking about. Just look," Inuyasha pointed down his body to show a piece of the paper thin blanket slightly more elevated then the rest. "He wants to come out and play. And who am I to deny him his fun?"

"You are impossible Inuyasha." The elder said affectionately.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders the best he could. "Yea but you love me anyway."

"Of course. You know I do." To prove it, he lend up to give the hanyou a heart pounding kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss a little more careful to be mindful of his injuries. Holding back some of his restraint, Sesshomaru pulled back with a whimpering puppy trying to follow. "Mmmm you taste as sweet as always little brother."

The puppy whimpered with much needed attention. "Please Sesshomaru just a little bit more? I need something to get that taken care of." Referring to his hard member aching to be touched.

"No. You'll have to wait."

Inuyasha pouted his lips. "Keh, I bet you would do it for _Sasha."_

Sesshomaru's back stiffened causing Inuyasha to sigh his disappointment. "I see. So you do like Sasha more then me."He down cast his eyes sadden from the truth of his own words.

Moments passed between the two before the next words were spoken. "It is true that Sasha is beautiful, timid, and gentle-" Sesshomaru started off.

"Its fine…" Inuyasha cut off bitterly. "Its not like I care that you like Sasha more." His eyes burned with the need to release his tears but he wasn't going to cry. If Sesshomaru wanted Sasha more then so be it.

"But I do not prefer him over you. I want you."

That statement brought him from his wavering mood to look at his brother. "You do?"

"Yes." He tightened his hold on Inuyasha's hand assuredly. "Inuyasha I love you for who you are. That brass, lively energetic, spirit is like a waking light for me everyday. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the word."

"I…I… don't know what to say. I mean are you sure?" He stammered. "I mean I'm not asking you to make choose but-"

"I'm sure." Sesshomaru cut his words off with a firm kiss to stop his senseless babbling.

The kiss lasted for several seconds before they heard a huge commotion happening down the hall.

"HE'S WHO!" Koga shouted running down the hallway and bursting through the double doors. "You mean to tell me that you're that same human I saw at the harbor with Sesshomaru?"

"Uh yea stupid! What do you think we were trying to tell you?" Inuyasha yelled back pissed. He winched momentarily forgetting his pain and laid back down.

Sesshomaru tucked him under the covers and turn his attention to Koga. " If you weren't so quick with your idiotic assumptions, I would've explained it to you then."

"But, But how? It was broad daylight!" Koga waved his arms disoriented beyond imagining. He couldn't believe this.

"That was my doing." Lady Tsukiko appeared from behind stepping into the room. "Inuyasha had asked if I could make a potion for him that would change him to his human form for moments during the day to spice up his and my son's love life."

"You mean that he…then you…and him… were.. UGHHH FUCK!" Koga sagged down in an arm chair confused. "It looks as though I owe someone a huge apology." He looked over toward Sesshomaru who was standing with his arms folded.

"Yes you do. You should know better then to ever doubt my loyalty to my mate. I love him far too much to choose another. As I said we tried to explain it to you." Sesshomaru said not showing any pity for the wolf's misunderstanding. But waited a few moments before continuing on. "However I'll forgive your momentary lost of sanity because your noble intentions toward Inuyasha."

"Yea you big jackass." Inuyasha inputted as well. "Next time listen before jumping to stupid conclusions. But all the same thanks for having my back you stupid wolf."

Koga smiled at his two friends and sighed depressed all of this messy information was giving him a migraine.

Lady Tsukiko cleared her throat to gather everybody's attention. "I think that's enough excitement for today. Inuyasha needs his rest. So lets all leave him be for now. Sesshomaru that means you too. He'll be able to go home in a day or two."

"Yes mother. Just give me a second longer to say goodnight." Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Lady Tsukiko permitted it to be so and helped up a confused wolf to his feet to take him to her office for some aspirin. He was getting a headache from all the confusion.

The two brothers shared a loving look toward one another and a sweet kiss.

"So tell me. Who would you like to see at home when I leave this place.?" The hanyou purred sexily.

"Mmm I liked my human candy. But I've had enough sweets for a lifetime." He laid his hand down over Inuyasha's erection causing him to hiss with pleasure. "I think I want the spicy taste of hanyou dripping from my lips."

Inuyasha moaned wanting so badly to be well again so he could give his mate the taste he desired.

The dog demons shared another kiss once more and Sesshomaru pulled away to tuck Inuyasha back in under the blankets. He walked to the doors, opened them up and turned. "I love you Yasha." He whispered softly.

"I love too you Sesshy." Inuyasha whispered back.

With that said Sesshomaru left the room to let his Yasha rest. And the hanyou fell asleep happily wondering what tomorrows adventure would be like for them.

**A/N: Come one guys you know that this series wouldn't work without our beautiful Yasha. And about Sasha…. Ok so umm…Yea you guys aren't mad at me right? I mean the hints were laid out through the whole thing and… uh…. Yea I'm going to go and hide for a while. See ya! * Runs away screaming in the distance from angry mob holding torches* STAY TUNED FOR TOMORROWS ADVENTURE! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AHHHHHH!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Ok so I felt that you guys needed a boost from all the drama so I decided to add a bonus chappie for you to laugh on. Hopefully it'll bring a smile to your face. Enjoy you guys!**

**Ring My Bell**

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. _"Sesshomaru! _Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. _"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru came hurrying down the hall toward their bedroom. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Didn't you hear the damn bell?" He shook it once more making sure that it was working to his ears. "Jingle Jingle Jingle it seems like it works to me."

The daiyoukai slowly counted from one to ten before replying. "I apologize. What is it you need?"

"Umm…I forgot. Ya see, If you would've came sooner I wouldn't have forgotten." He complained folding his arms, sitting upright on the bed pouting.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to let his temper get the best of him. He'd learned recently two days ago what that anger was capable of. Inuyasha was still injured and recuperating from the broken bones. His ribs healed yesterday and so did his skull. But his legs were being stubborn taking much longer to mend. Against his better judgment he'd given Inuyasha a small bell to ring whenever he needed something. What processed him to do such a foolish thing was beyond him. " I apologize for keeping you waiting. Ring the bell when you remember what it was you needed ok?."

"Ok." Inuyasha answered cheerfully.

The elder brother turned to leave but was stopped once more.

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

"Yes Inuyasha?" He said patiently.

"Oh you heard it this time? Good I was just making sure." Smiling brightly not knowing he was being an annoyance.

Sesshomaru waited a moment longer before turning again to make his departure.

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Umm…I forgot again. Sorry I'll try to remember just time."

"Fine."

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. _

Unbelievable he hadn't even made it three steps before the bell rung again. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"I remember this time. Could you fix me a sandwich please?" Inuyasha requested innocently.

"Of course. Wait one moment."

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru was losing a slight pinch of his cool.

"Could you make sure to put a pickle on the side as well? Oh and some chips? Thanks."

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly. "Yes Inuyasha." He turned to leave but swirled back around waiting for the bell to ring again.

The hanyou tilted his head to the side regarding his brother's strange movements. "What the hell ya waiting for?" He asked snippily. "The sandwich isn't going to make itself. Get a move on. Chop, Chop!" He clapped his hands to hurry his brother along.

'_1,2,3,4,…' _Sesshomaru mentally counted walking out of the room toward the kitchen. He picked up the loaf of bread and ripped the bag open. He reached the refrigerator to pull out the mustard, mayo, lettuce, roast beef, sweet ham, salami, turkey, steak stripes jalapenos, banana peppers and the jar of pickles. He set to work on cutting up the meat on four slices of bread. He slapped on the mayo and mustard lightly on one side of the bread and laid a single piece of lettuce in the center. The peppers were sprinkled here and there between the meat just like Inuyasha liked it. The finished product was deliciously sitting at least 1½ feet off the plate with a pickle on the side. Sesshomaru reached into the cabinet for the hanyou's favorite chips: Woof' Em Down Chips. Satisfied with his task

He carried the meal in the bedroom to a impatient hanyou.

"Geez I thought I was going to have to come and get it myself." He said taking the plate from his brother. "Hey where's my apple juice?"

"You didn't say a word about Apple Juice."

"Are you sure? I could've sworn I said Apple Juice." The hanyou said suspiciously lifting an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and settled his temper down. He's injured, He's injured, He's injured. "I'll just go and retrieve you soon then."

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

"Sesshy would you make sure there's only a couple cubes of ice? I don't want it to taste to watery."

Temper. Temper. Temper. "Of course."

"Thanks babe." Inuyasha swatted Sesshomaru on his butt affectionately making the older brother blush a bit.

Sesshomaru returned with a large cup of cold apple juice with only a couple of ice cubes as requested. He handed the cup to his brother's outstretched head and turned to leave.

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

"What is it now Inuyasha?"

"Umm I think there's a speck in my glass. Could you bring me another?"

Sesshomaru took a hold of the glass and looked inside of it. He didn't see a speck. Not a single one. "There is nothing in this glass except the contents I poured inside."

"Are you sure? I see it righttttttt….there. Do you see it on the piece of ice?"

Seeing there was no point in arguing he took the glass to refill it with more juice. He returned once again with a cleaner cup and more ice.

"Tpfanks Sphsessy." He mouthed over his sandwich.

"Your welcome." Maybe this time he'd be able to make it to the living room this time.

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

He didn't answer this time, only turned with narrowed eyes.

"I love you Sesshy!" Inuyasha smiled happily.

Sesshomaru grumbled and walked out the door.

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

"What Inuyasha?" He snapped pissed.

"Umm hello I didn't hear you say 'I love you' back!"

"I love you!" Sesshomaru had an attitude in full gear now. His patience was slowly wearing thin. He swirled around angrily heading toward the living room again.

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

"What Inuyasha?"

"You ain't gotta get an attitude you jerk!" Inuyasha huffed folding his arms like a spoiled brat.

Tossing his head back, Sesshomaru threw his hands in the air slammed the door shut and left this time actually making it to the location. He sat on the couch and sighed his resignation. Tired was not the word for how he felt right now. When the hanyou was well again, he was going to learn a serious lesson about being a pain in the ass.

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

That's it. He'd had it with that damn bell's ringing. Temper be damned he was going to put a stop to it right now.

_Jingle. Jingle. Jingle._

Sesshomaru barged in without knocking and pounced on top of the unsuspecting hanyou to snatch the bell out of his hands. He pinned his hands over his head being mindful of his broken legs. "If you so much as chime that bell again, I will shove my cock so far up your ass, that even that wolf would want a taste of it!"

Inuyasha shivered blushing all over from the threat. " H-Hey what are you doing?" He asked his brother.

Opening their bedroom window, Sesshomaru pulled his arm back and threw the bell as hard as he could. The bell rung its dying ring as it vanished into the distance. Now he was going to have his peace and quiet.

"So what am I suppose to do now? Inuyasha said curiously. "What if I gotta get up to pee?"

Sesshomaru tossed him the cup he had drunk his apple juice from earlier and left the room ignoring the ranting hanyou.

* * *

Koga was chopping up his last log for the fireplace, when all of a sudden he heard a shrieking sound coming his way. He looked up just in time to catch the flying object that nearly clunked him on the head. He studied the object between his fingers and thought it strange to see it flying out at this speed. "A bell?" He looked in the direction he saw it come from and shrugged his shoulders. It was probably just those two dogs at it again.

**A/N: I hope that this was enough to lift your spirits somewhat. Also I wanted to inform you guys that a new character will be introduced into the series. Don't worry he's apart of the anime show. And no I'm not going to say who it is. You'll have to wait and see lol. You'll be surprised at who it is. I promise *wink***


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Ok guys now for the huge surprise! BOM BOM BOMMMM! Let's welcome our newest character into the mix! If you don't remember who he is then after his name is mentioned look him up. For those of you who've watched Inuyasha you should recognize him right away. Ok on with the chappie. Enjoy.**

**Welcome Stranger**

Sesshomaru waited in his office looking out over the city. He had a client appointment at 3:00 with a potential business owner that recently moved here. Right away the daiyoukai had his suspicions about the fellow he spoke with over the phone. He couldn't quite place his finger on it but he felt that the male wasn't what he claimed to be.

_Beep. _

"_Mr. Saiga?"_

"Yes Malani."

"_Your client has arrived sir. Shall I send him in?"_

"Yes send him in." Well his curious mind was going to be answered soon enough. He took his seat behind his desk and waited. The door to his office opened revealing his client. A tall well dressed looking man walked into his office with pale green eyes and long dark hair.

"Hello, Mr. Saiga, it's a pleasure meeting you." He greeted in a deep voice rivaling with Sesshomaru's.

Yes very suspicious indeed.

"The pleasure is mine. Mr…?"

"Kenkon." The male answered.

"Mr. Kenkon." Sesshomaru said formally. "Please have a seat."

Mr. Kenkon glanced around the stylish office taking in every aspect of the details and designs. The person he was dealing with had very exquisite taste.

"So Mr. Kenkon lets get down to business shall we?" Sesshomaru suggested taking note of the way the man was looking around at his office. They then went straight to discussing the business matters at hand. The goal was to merge Mr. Kenkon's company with the Saiga corporation wanting to build a stronger relationship between the businesses. They went on and on with the considered benefits that would be shared and profits. Sesshomaru found himself to be impressed with the male's business sense. It easily matched his own. And he was very well spoken just like himself. He could come to like this guy if it weren't for his instincts kicking in around his mind.

"Well Mr. Saiga I must say that your proposal proves rather tempting to say the least. I think it'll be good for the both us to join forces and create an all powerful business." Mr. Kenkon said amused.

"Of course. I feel the same. Would you care for something to drink?" Sesshomaru offered walking over to his fridge reaching in for a bottle of white wine.

"Sure I could use a drink. You don't mind of I get a little comfortable do you?" He asked.

"Not at all. By all means, make yourself at home."

Kenkon then removed his navy blue blazer to lay it across the chair. Then he loosened his tie and sighed. " Forgive me but I really needed that bit of relief."

"Actually that isn't a bad idea. I think I'll join you. " Sesshomaru chuckled. He untied his hair from its bound position and shook it loose. He took off his own jacket and completeLY removed his tie from around his neck. It was almost time to leave so the casual look was welcome. "Here." He handed the glass to his client, now business partner and took his seat.

"Thanks." He took a sip of the drink and let settle down in his stomach. "Ahhh let me tell you this is greatly appreciated."

"Hmm it's a great reliever indeed."

Some moments of time passed between the two before either spoke.

"May I be so bold…"

"Do you mind if…"

Both males accidentally started at the same time and laughed.

"You go first Mr. Saiga. I'm sure you're probably wondering the same thing I am." Kenkon said.

"Yes I'm sure." Sesshomaru swirled his wine in its glass as he carefully regarded the being before him. "Mr. Kenkon do not think me rude for saying this but I feel as though you're not who you appear to be."

"Yes I wondered the same for you when I came here." Kenkon's green eyes narrowed.

Silence pass between the two as they squared at each other. Finally Sesshomaru made the first move by reaching into his button shirt to remove his amulet. By doing so he took on his traditional demon form with his armor, kimono, mokomoko, markings and all in place. "This is what I really am. I am Sesshomaru. A daiyoukai of the West."

Kenkon stared curiously at the being before him and laughed out loud. "And I though I was the one with the surprises." Kenkon reached inside of his own shirt and removed a similar amulet. His appearance changed drastically as his long black hair bleed a lime green color with it flicking off in different directions. His cheeks and forehead bore a purple stripe in each place. And his body was clad in traditional battle armor. "I am Hoshiyomi. I am a daiyoukai of the ninja demons."

Sesshomaru gave the demon a once over then came from around his desk to stand in front of him and held out his hand. "Welcome."

Hoshiyomi stood up and gripped the fellow daiyoukai by his wrist. "Thank you."

So the two demons shared many stories about their past lives so many years ago. Soon they were talking between each other like old friends. This was the first time Sesshomaru had someone who he was able to talk too that somewhat understood him. They had so much in common it was scary. Before they knew it, two hours had passed and it was already time to leave.

"Well I guess I should be leaving now." Hoshiyomi announced putting his amulet back on his neck. "Sesshomaru I enjoyed our conservation. It was a welcoming feeling to have someone so similar to myself to talk too."

"I agree. But I'm not ready for you go just yet." Sesshomaru gathered his belongings making sure to put his amulet back in place as well. "Would you care to join me and my mate for dinner this evening?"

"Oh no I mustn't be a further burden on you. We've only just meant and-"

"Nonsense I insist." Sesshomaru urged. "You're a breath of fresh air compare to the devilish pups I have to deal with on a daily."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll show you when you come to my home.

* * *

Inuyasha placed the finishing touches of his famous sausage spaghetti together and kissed his lips. This was the first full day that he was fully recovered and he planned to make up for all the missed loving he hadn't had from his brother.

A jingle of keys signal Sesshomaru's arrival. Inuyasha became so excited that he pounced on Sesshy as soon as he entered the apartment wrapping his arms and legs around his body raining kisses all over his face. " Sesshy! Sesshy! Sesshy! Oh I'm so happy you're home Sesshy!" Inuyasha smack a juicy kiss on his brother's lips and started to grind his hips suggestively. "Guess what Sesshy? I'm all better now. So me and you are going to fuck until _even you _can't walk straight."

Sesshomaru chuckled at his brothers' energetic greeting and wrapped his arms around the hanyou to hold him up. He gave a sweet deep kiss to his brother's lips that left him moaning and begging for more.

"Come on Sesshy! I'm so horny I can barely stand it. I need to be fucked properly. And you're the only one that can do it." He purred.

"Hmm as tempting as that sounds little brother I'm afraid that we'll have to wait a while."

Inuyasha blinked in disbelief. "Are you seriously turning this down?" he asked pointing to his ass. "Are you sick or something? How could you turn down getting a piece of this." This time smacking his ass.

"We have a visitor Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said calmly pinching his brother's soft bottom.

"Huh who? Where?" Inuyasha looked around and that's when he noticed the tall dark haired man standing behind his brother. His entire face burned with embarrassment. "Umm just how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you want to be properly fucked." Hoshiyomi mused.

The young hanyou's face burned a deeper red as he buried his face deep in his brother's neck. "Sesshy why didn't you tell me we were having _company?"_

"Because Yasha you decided to jump me as soon as I opened the door and I couldn't resist teasing you. Besides," He lend in close to Inuyasha's ear. "I plan to make sweet love to you once we've entertained our guest." He whispered causing the boy to shiver.

"Now do you think you can be a good puppy until then?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, jumped down to go fix the plates and set an extra spot at the table.

"Sesshomaru tell me. Did you happen to say his name was Inuyasha?" Hoshiyomi asked carefully.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well let's just say that if this is the same Inuyasha I'm thinking of then we have a bit of history."

A deep growl surfaced from Sesshomaru at that statement. Hoshiyomi heard the warning and was quick to correct it. "No no! I didn't mean in that manner my friend. We've battle each other in the past."

"Alright guys the foods ready." Inuyasha said going to bring the men to the table. He serve each one of them a full plate with spaghetti and garlic buttered toast. The three ate together silently enjoying the meal.

"Inuyasha I must say you have a knack for cooking meals. Such alluring aroma. What is this called?" Hoshiyomi asked putting another bite into his mouth.

"Its called spaghetti. Geez are you from the stone ages or what?" Inuyasha fussed taking a bite of toast.

"Well you could say that. Actually Inuyasha I believe we both are from the _Stone Ages _as you put it."

Inuyasha choked on his drink beating against his chest. "Pardon?"

Hoshiyomi removed his amulet and took on the same transformation he had in Sesshomaru's office. Inuyasha's eyes nearly budged out form the back of his head as he realized just who was sitting in his dining home. "OH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" he jumped from the table heading straight to the bedroom for his Tetsaiga but was grabbed by the scruff of his neck by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru let me go! This guy is nuts! He tried to swallow the whole earth in hell! And he-"

"I know Inuyasha. He told me all that he'd done in the past. I have no reason not to trust him." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh…Umm ok." After seeing that the boy had calmed down, Sesshomaru placed him back in his seat and patted his head like a good boy.

Hoshiyomi looked between the brothers and a asked curiously. "Sesshomaru was he one of the devilish pups you spoke of before?"

Inuyasha sent an evil glare filled with daggers at his brother who only blew a kiss back. "Yes he's only one of them. The other is…."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The three demons looked at the door then at each other. "Hmm I wonder who the hell that could be?" Inuyasha mumbled.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Well aren't you going to answer the damn door?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Do I look like house service to you?" Sesshomaru said snippily.

"Well I'm not going to answer it."

"Nor will I."

"Well then whoever's at the door is shit out of luck because I'm not getting up."

"Very unforturnate for them indeed."

Hoshiyomi looked at the arguing brothers and sighed. Pushing his chair back he got up to answer the door himself. When he opened it his heart skipped a beat. Staying on the other side of the door was lovely angelic creature with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was stunned speechless at the person's beauty.

"Geez its about time someone answered the damn door…Huh?" Koga looked up into a pair of green eyes and took in the person's appearance. "Whoa what the hell! You're another demon?"

"Koga?" Both the brothers said finally getting up to greet their guest.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's Sunday mutt. I knew you were cooking today. And," He shifted his eyes back to the quiet being standing in front of him. "Who the flipping hell is this guy?"

"Oh sorry this guy's name is Hoshiyomi. Hoshiyomi this is my best friend Koga." Inuyasha introduced.

"Koga you say? That's a very handsome name for someone as captivating as you." Hoshiyomi smiled with a predatory look on his face.

"Huh what the hell is this guy talking about?" Koga looked at both the inu brother's curiously.

"The hell if I know." Inuyasha answered.

A low laugh caught Koga's attention. "Forgive me. Perhaps I should've been more clear." The ninja daiyoukai picked up Koga's hand and placed a surgery kiss on the back.

The wolf's entire face blushed an interesting shade of pinkish red. "Umm…I….Uhhh."

"Oh man! Ewww somebody actually likes Koga. Ugh that's just sick. Eww nasty!" Inuyasha stuck a finger down his throat making a gagging sound.

"I think it's sweet." Sesshomaru teased.

"Yuck you would! You like freaky stuff like that."

"That's not all I like freaky as you say Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in a low tone near the hanyou's ear. "Koga do you think that you could entertain our visitor for awhile? Me and Inuyasha need to…_Talk_." He pinched Inuyasha's ass causing him to yelp. He cast a wink at Hoshiyomi who in turn sent his own wink. And the pair left the living for their own source of entertainment.

"Umm yea sure….I-I can entertain him…I mean ya know talk to him and stuff. Not the other kind of entertain." He stumbled all over his words not realizing that the two inus had already left them alone.

"Don't worry young one. All we'll do is talk. I'm rather interested in getting to learn more about you." Hoshiyomi ushered Koga to the couch still holding hand in his own.

"Umm do you think you can let go of my hand?" Koga asked.

Hoshiyomi lifted a thin green eyebrow. "No I can't. It would appear my hands have gained a mind of their own and want to continue holding your soft skin in their midst."

Koga's cheek flushed a beautiful red. Hoshiyomi thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Yes he was definitely interested in getting to know this wolf cub.

* * *

"_Awww_ Sess….Yes Yes Yes…Harder…_Uhhh_ please…Faster… Yess…_shitttt….Ugh _damn . It feels so good!"

"Be quiet Inuyasha or do you want them to hear us." Sesshomaru pushed in and out deeply penetrating Inuyasha's sweet spot.

"_Ohhh_ Sesshy I can't…._Uhhhh_ I can't help it…._Awww_…It feels so good. I love it….I love it…Please more…" Inuyasha moaned scratching long trails up Sesshomaru's back.

Those scratches pumped Sesshomaru's blood and he lifted the hanyou's legs over his shoulders giving him exactly what he asked for. He dug in deeper and deeper pulling to the tip to shove it back inside slowly. It was pure torture but this was how he wanted it to be.

"_Awww_…Yess Sesshy please…fuck me…._Uhhh_…damn it I love…. this shit!" Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's neck pulling him closer until they locked lips. Inuyasha darted his tongue around Sesshomaru's mouth exploring every dip and curve. He tasted incredibly sweet like honey.

"Come on Yasha tell me what you want." Sesshomaru whispered against his mouth increasing the pace. "Tell your brother what you want him to do to this delicious body."

"Sesshyyyyyyy….._OH DAMN_….fuck me…fuck me dammit!"

"How do you want me to fuck you Inuyasha?" The pace increasing more and more.

"Hard…_Awwww_…Dammit faster…._uhhhhhhh…. _touch me Sesshy!_"_

Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's cock in his had and pumped him to his pace.

"Say my name Inuyasha. I want to hear you begging for it." He squeeze the boys cock tighter and he scream.

"Please…._AWWW….shiiitttt_…Sesshomaru…fuck…me...I…want it...I want it…_Ohhhh_ Sesshy!"

"Come on! Come for me baby!"

"I'm-I'm-I'm….._SESSHOMARUUUUUU Awwww…"_

"_INUYASHA…Uhhhhhh" _

Inuyasha arched his spilling his release all over his brother's chest and fill back against the bed relieved. Sesshomaru released every last bit of his cum inside of Inuyasha. He slumped over on his love's body panting heavily.

"That…was…great." Inuyasha mumbled between each breath.

"Hmmm" Sesshomaru was too far gone to say anything.

"Do you think they heard us Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru nodded chuckling. "I'm sure they did."

* * *

Inuyasha walked out the bedroom wearing his bathrobe to look for the two people they left in the room. But he was surprised when he saw that neither of the demons was there. He looked on their living room table and saw a note left there. Going to pick it up he unfolded it to read. After reading it he groaned inwardly and sighed.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked hugging his love from behind.

"Have a look." He showed the note to Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai read over the contents carefully and laughed. "It would appear that Hoshiyomi is interested in your best friend."

"Eww that is so gross. Why would someone want that wimpy wolf?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders lazily." Hmmm. Probably someone who feels for him what I feel for you?"

* * *

Koga walked up to his cabin door followed closely by Hoshiyomi. "Umm thanks for taking me out tonight Hoshiyomi. I had fun." He blushed turning his head down.

The daiyoukai used the tips of his fingers to lift Koga's head by the chin, making him look in his eyes. "Believe me the pleasure was all mine."

Koga's heart started to pound rapidly as Hoshiyomi closed the distance between them to place a sweet kiss on his forehead. Koga release a deep breath not realizing that he'd been holding it. He looked up into bright green smiling eyes and blushed even hotter. "Well I guess this is uhhh ya know good bye?" The words were more of a question.

"No. Not goodbye. More like a good night." Hoshiyomi placed one more kiss on Koga's cheek and turned to leave. "We _shall_ see each other again Koga." He waved his goodbye, waited until Koga entered his home and drove away.

Koga locked the door and slide down the back of it until hitting the floor. He rose his hand to touch his cheek and smile. The brush of the daiyoukai's lips still tingled on his face. He felt a warm sensation rising in his stomach at the anticipation of seeing the handsome older man again.

**A/N: OK I know what some of you are thinking. And I know I twisted Hoshiyomi's story because yes he was killed in the show but I loved him anyway and I thought he'd be a good possible love interest for Koga. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Ok guys hears chapter 15. I'm glad a lot of you are happy for Koga. I'm also glad to know you're ok with the additional character in the mix. I got tired of seeing Koga always on the losing end when it came to love so I'm giving him a possible interest. Anyway on with today's chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**A Hot Night Out Doors**

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha complained.

Sesshomaru was already gradually losing his patience with the young hanyou. "No Inuyasha for the twelfth time, no we're not there yet."

"Well can you hurry the hell up so we _can_ be there? You drive as slow as Totosai on his cow."

"Brother it would be wise for you to keep that hole you call a mouth shut. Or would you like to be dragged from the back of the car?" The daiyoukai threatened softly.

Inuyasha bristled and scooted up to his brother's position in the driver's seat. "I triple, no no I quadruple dog dare you to try it!"

"Do not tempt me you idiotic brat!"

"Uh hello, I just dared you to do it. That's tempting you right? And look, _Oh my Gosh, _I'm still sitting in the car."

"You moronic fool. How hard can it be to sit back and be silent?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe the disrespectful brat had the audacity to dare him to make due on his threats. The boy clearly has a masochistic thrill indeed.

A perplexed set of green eyes blinked at the arguing inu brothers. "Koga tell me. Are these two always feuding with one another?" Hoshiyomi asked the wolf demon sitting behind him.

"Yea." Koga answered. "You're only seeing the edited version of their arguments. Any other time there's pure hell from the two."

Hoshiyomi could never say in all his years of life had he ever seen such behavior occur so frequently before. "Hmmm I see."

The four males were on their way deep into the forest surrounding Koga's home. Inuyasha and the wolf had suggested that they all go on a camping trip near the secret hot springs on the mountains. Sesshomaru agreed and invited Hoshiyomi along for the trip. The fellow daiyoukai agreed upon hearing that the wolf demon would be joining them on the trip. It had been nearly two weeks since he last saw the young wolf and he was very much pleased to see him again.

"A very interesting pair those two are." Hoshiyomi mumbled to no one in particular.

Koga found himself being drawn to Hoshiyomi like a bee to honey. He'd been looking forward to the day he would see the handsome demon again. Secretly he wanted to learn as much as he could about him but kept an aloft attitude to make it seem he wasn't really interested.

"Oh yea? Then who was the one who did that last time huh?" Inuyasha and his brother had moved on to another unknown subject to argue about ignoring their guests.

"You imbecile! The last time was completely your fault! I merely wanted you to take a decent wash and you destroyed the whole tub."

"Get the fuck out of here, are you seriously blaming me for that?" Inuyasha shrieked. "You're the one that was stomping me in like a dog!"

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers against the steering wheel thinking of the terrible methods he was going to use his brothers wicked mouth for. The pup needed a fresh course in remembering who his Alpha was.

"Hey don't tap your fingers like you have an attitude Sesshomaru! If you got something to say, please share it with the rest of us." Inuyasha tugged his brother's ear being a real nuisance.

'_One, Two, Three, Four, Five….' _Sesshomaru decided that counting in his head was the best trick to drown out the aggravating brat's loud mouth.

Hoshiyomi sighed, turning his head to look out the window at the passing scenery. The view was very beautiful with many large red woods lining up and down the road. There were no humans for miles, so they were all able to be in their full demon forms except they chose to wear more comfortable clothing instead of their traditional garb.

The car was silent for a few minutes before someone decided to break the peace.

"Hoshiyomi?" Inuyasha called out.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a something?"

The daiyoukai turned around to look at the hanyou's face. "Sure. What is it?"

"Are you interested in Koga or something? If so, Tell me if I have to worry about you guys trying to fuck each other, because I'll jump from this car and run back home." He blurted out rudely.

"I beg your pardon?" Hoshiyomi blushed slightly at the hanyou's rather bold accusation.

Oh what the? Did Inuyasha just… "Oh my God could someone please shot me." Koga mumbled running a hand over his embarrassed face.

Sesshomaru groaned, his face also turning an extremely rare shade of pink. His brother was such a brass and bold individual who never cared to think before speaking. "Inuyasha please reframe from speaking anymore until we reach our destination." He said softly irritated.

"Huh what did I do?" He asked confused. "It was just a question. Hell its not like me and you aren't going to bang bang boogie like rabbits when we get there Sesshy." Inuyasha stated flatly.

"Inuyasha…" The Inu daiyoukai growled with a silent warning.

"Oh my you're a bold one indeed Inuyasha." Hoshiyomi said stealing a glance at his fellow daiyoukai. "I see that you two have a…. _healthy_ sexual life."

"Healthy?" Inuyasha snorted. "Please. Try a mega healthy sex life. Trust me when I say that Sesshy can never get enough of _this." _He bragged pitching his own ass.

"Oh my god could somebody please, _please_ shot me now." Koga groaned miserably ducking his head in his hands. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. Of course, little did he know it was about to get worst.

"So answer my question Hoshi. Will. You. Two. Be. Doing. It. Or what?" Inuyasha spoke each word getting closer to Hoshi's face.

Slanted green eyes blinked and shifted nervously. "Umm…"

"Hoshiyomi please do not answer my brothers' repulsive question. What happens between you and the wolf is none of our concern." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Oh like the hell it isn't" Inuyasha yelled. "If they're going to be doing it under our noses, then we have a right to know it!"

"Oh for the love of God Inuyasha Shaddup!" Koga shouted angrily. "You're embarrassing the hell outta me you dumbass!"

"I am not! If you're going to be screwing, then I want to know for two reasons. One because _I don't _wanna smell it. And two _I don't _want to have nightmares of someone actually _wanting_ to shove their dick up your ass. Do you realize how traumatized I'll be from that? UGH!"

Sesshomaru had had it. "Inuyasha I'm being serious when I say that you need to shut that trap of yours this instant!"

Inuyasha sat back folding his arms pouting and started kicking the back of his brother's seat.

Oh yes the hanyou was in for some real punishment when they made it to the site. Sesshomaru would make sure that he wasn't able to seat for months!

* * *

After three hours of the hellish, embarrassing drive the four demons climbed from the car, each giving a good stretch to release the built up tension. Sesshomaru opened the truck of the rental handing each male their packed up camping gear. The car had to be parked a few miles away from the site since it wouldn't make it that far into the forest. So it looked like a hike was in order. Preferably a demon style hike. The four raised their youki and took off faster then the blink of an eye. The run was much enjoyed between them as it quickly became a competition of who'd make it first. Sesshomaru and Hoshiyomi were easily taking the led with Koga and Inuyasha coming in behind. Inuyasha was coming up fast on his brother when suddenly a fist sized rock knocked him in the face. He yelped in pain, looking around for the source but found himself falling behind.

The miles were covered in no time as first Sesshomaru, then Hoshiyomi, and finally the young pups arrived.

Inuyasha slammed his gear on the ground and marched up to his brother's face clearly pissed off. "Sesshomaru you cheated you stupid jackass!"

"And how exactly did I cheat?"

"You threw a goddamn rock at me just when I was about to beat you."

The daiyoukai stared at Inuyasha saying nothing. "Indeed I did little brother." He admitted without a care of any kind.

"Say what? Ugh You jerk I swear…"

Koga shook his head at his friends. They hadn't even been there for five minutes and they were already at each others necks. He shrugged off his backpack, but felt that his hair had somehow gotten tangled in one of the straps. "Ah dammit." He mumbled tugging his hair.

"What is it Koga?" Hoshiyomi asked placing his supplies on the ground.

"Its nothing. I just got my hair tangled up."

Hoshiyomi walked over to Koga, taking a look at the tangled trends. "Hmm its sort of caught in the strap. Hold on I'll loosen it for you." He stepped behind the wolf placing one hand on his chin to tilt it downward and the other in his hair. The close proximity of the older demon next to the wolf was causing him to feel warm. Each breath he took would lightly breeze over Koga's neck, making all of his fur stand on end.

"Hold still now." Hoshi said softly against his ear.

The deep rumbled of the daiyoukai's voice shook through Koga's body like a drum. He was so close he could feel his heat radiating off his body. It was so warm…

"There you're free now." Hoshiyomi chuckled pulling the jet black trails from there captivity.

Koga reached behind his head feeling that his hair was freed. "Umm…Thank you."

"No problem. Here let me help you with your pack." Hoshi took hold of Koga's straps and slipped them off his shoulders placing it on the ground next to his own. After taking Koga's pack Hoshiyomi traced his hand through the wolf's hair. The movement was slowly progressed, much to the wolf demon's torture.

"Umm w-what are you doing? Koga said nervously.

Hoshiyomi continued with his touching for a few more seconds before answering. "I'm checking for knots that might have resulted from your earlier tangle."

"Oh."

Suddenly a very loud slam shook the ground under their feet along with a grunted noise.

"UGH get off me you stupid jerk! You're heavy!"

Hoshi and Koga turned around to find Inuyasha laying on the ground, face first in the dirt with Sesshomaru sitting on his back. "Admit your wrong doings then I'll consider it." He said casually checking his claws for any grime stuck underneath them.

"Never never never!"

"Then you better get comfortable because I'm not removing myself." Sesshomaru stretched out along Inuyasha's body as though he were laying on a bed, making sure to imply as much pressure as possible.

"Geez Alright alright damn I'm sorry. Can you get off me now?" He mumbled against the ground.

"Good." The elder brother used the boy's head as support to hoist himself up and started to set up their tent.

'_Such a very interest couple.' _Hoshi thought. He looked at the hanyou then at the daiyoukai. It was hard to believe that they're in love with each other the way they carry on. But then he saw Sesshomaru sneak a look at his brother dusting off and walked over to help him with the task of cleaning himself off. Inuyasha shrugged off the older brother pouting. Sesshy grabbed the boy by his chin and kissed the living daylights out of him. Sure enough Inuyasha melted into the smooch and smiled happily up at his brother. Hoshi continued to stare and smirked. Maybe it wasn't to hard to believe they loved one another.

Koga looked at his two crazy friends smiling longingly. He loved the relationship the two had together. He hated being jealous of them but it was difficult not too. Their kind of love was exactly how he wanted his to be. Loving, fiery, full of energy, fighting. It was perfect. He was tired of always being the somewhat mature one between him and Inuyasha. The hanyou was able to act anyway he pleased because he had Sesshomaru to take up most of the responsibility. For once Koga wanted to be spoiled, so he could unleash all of his spunky spirit. But that was wishful thinking. There was no one who wanted to cater to his whims like that. He'd always been a loner so it shouldn't bother him that he'd continue to be so. But it did…

* * *

"Ok guys we're finished setting up camp what do you wanna do? Its still too early to head to the hot springs. " Koga asked the group.

The guys all took time to think about an activity to pass the time. At first no one could think of a single thing to do. Until someone had a very intriguing idea.

"What about a sparring match?" Hoshi suggested.

"Oh awesome! That's a great idea. I'll go and get Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha made to leave for the tent but was stopped by a hand on his neck.

Sesshomaru tugged the hanyou's neck holding him up off the ground like a disciplined puppy. "Without destroying half the forest Inuyasha. No swords."

"Ohhh ok."

Koga jumped up in the air delighted. A spar was an excellent idea to pass the time. "Great idea. So who's fighting who?"

"Oh Oh Oh I wanna fight Hoshiyomi!" Inuyasha shouted waving his hand in the air.

The ninja laughed at Inuyasha's enthusiasm. "What do you think Sesshomaru?"

"I think not." Sesshy stated. "This unruly pup needs to be chaperoned at all times. I'll be the one to fight him."

Inuyasha groaned miserably. He knew his brother was going to be rough with him like he always was when they sparred.

"I guess that leaves you and me, Koga." Hoshi said walking over to the young wolf. "I hope that you don't mind."

Koga suddenly lost of his earlier elation, now feeling a bit bashful. "Umm sure ya know. We can…umm do it. I mean spar not anything else. I mean…"

Hoshi chuckled. "Do not worry Koga. I'll be gentle. I hope you'll be just as gentle with me." He said in his deep voice, his green eyes sparkling.

'_Oh no was he talking about the match or something else,_' Koga thought in a panic.

"Ewww I hear that Hoshi! Yuck are you talking dirty to Koga? Gross I think I'm-" The young big mouth's lips were pitched shut by a pair of sharp claws.

"Hoshi I'll just take my babbling mate to the other side of the field." Sesshomaru told the ninja, tugging the boy along behind him.

Now that the two demons were left along, they'd were able to get some fighting done. Hoshi and Koga began to shed off some of their winter clothing until they were down to their slacks and turtlenecks. Koga slipped his sweatband a little higher on his forehead to prevent his hair from slapping his face. Hoshi tied his own long green hair in high ponytail on his head..

"Alright Koga. Are you ready?"

"Yea let's do it!"

Hoshiyomi raised his youki and lunged forward at Koga with a flying punch. Koga easily blocked it with his arms, ducking under for his own assault. The daiyoukai dodged it with ease, jumping back using the ground as a brake. Koga jumped up high in the air to come down fast with a high jump kick. Hoshi grabbed the boy by his leg and tossed the wolf sending him flying.

Koga went sailing at lightening speed expecting to slam hard against a tree but his body was stopped by something hard against his back. He blinked surprised. Why hadn't he hit the tree? He turned around to find that he was pressed against a hard chest. His cheeks burned suddenly realizing _who's_ chest he was against. His baby blues looked up into glittering amused emerald orbs. If it were possible his whole face felt like an inferno. "Uhh thanks. You didn't have to catch me. I'm tough as nails so it wouldn't have hurt."

"Mmm I'm sure you are young wolf. But I didn't mind preventing you from impact. I like the feel of you against me." Hoshi gave Koga a look that had him feeling as though he were on fire.

"Umm…I…uhhh… Whew is it hot? I think I'll umm… go and get a drink. Be right back!" Koga jerked his body away from Hoshi's grasp and made a mad dash for his tent. He searched around rapidly looking for anything to cool him down. Even though it was very chilly outside, His body was boiling. Finding his needed water, he capped off the top and took a deep gulp, taking all of it in one swallow. It was definitely going to be a long trip.

* * *

The sparring continued for four hours until two were declared the victors. Both daiyoukai's were the raining winners. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha returned with both of their shirts ripped beyond repair. Inuyasha was missing a pants leg and Sesshy's shoes were gone. Koga and Hoshi's situation were no better. Koga's sleeves were torn off with a long tear down the middle of his turtleneck. Hoshi's shirt was completely torn off with claw holes in his slacks.

"I see that your fight was just as prosperous as ours." Sesshomaru asked the two demons.

Koga was laying on the ground panting heavily and sweating all over. "This…guy…is a…monster." He said between breaths.

"Geez I hope you meant the fighting and nothing else." Inuyasha murmured. "Anyway its getting dark. Ya think we can head to the hot springs now?" He wanted to get some action going on with Sesshy. He always got off at the sight of Sesshy with ripped clothes. It made him look like an exotic rouge.

Sesshomaru wanted some much needed quality time alone with his younger as well. Whenver they had sparring matches, his veins would be pumped with a flaming need. The hot springs were going to be very hot indeed.

* * *

The guys gathered all of their needed materials; soap, towels, shampoo, and pajamas. They'd all striped down to nothing but towels and loosened their hair to rig it free of the sweat.

The springs were a 10 minute walk away from the campsite. It was an absolutely breathtaking sight. There were many springs littering around the three mile stretch. The springs were mounted along the side a large hill in a jagged pattern going upward. The steam streamed up in huffs of clouds reaching the sky. The trees were decorated with the momentary sparkle of green or yellow flickers from fireflies.

"Oh man this place looks awesome!" Inuyasha exclaimed energized excitement. "How did you find this place Wolf?"

"I found it during one of my weekly hikes up the mountain. I was trying to find a new route to try. That's when I stumpled across this place. I didn't smell any humans around so I figured that we'd enjoy it.

The inu brothers shared a devilish gleam in their golden eyes. Both had a different idea of entertainment to preoccupy the night. With a sneaky elbow to Sesshy's side, Inuyasha took off to one of the higher up springs.

Sesshomaru looked off at his brother, but turned his to his two demons companions. "We'll be up there I suppose. You two have fun now. Don't do anything that I wouldn't." He winked at Hoshiyomi, waved his good bye and ran off to catch up with his horny brother.

Koga had had it with his face becoming hot. Those two jerks weren't ever going to let up on him and Hoshi.

"Well Koga should we be going? Hoshi asked. "Would you prefer we shared a spring or bathe separately?"

"No, No, No, we can uhhh share."

Those green eyes twinkled a shine of a seductive content. "Good. I'd rather we shared anyway." He threw his towel over his shoulder and started off to the closet spring.

Koga stared at the daiyoukai's retreating form curiously watching the muscles work in his back and legs. '_He's got a lot more muscles then I do' _He thought. Then his baby blues traveled further down to a certain area wrapped tightly in a thin towel flexing with each step. Oh man that's….

"Koga you coming?" Hoshi yelled over his shoulder.

Whoa looking a little to hard now. "Uh yea I'm coming."

* * *

"Yahoo! Cannonball" Inuyasha cheered jumping cannonball style into the large spring, creating a large splash.

"You fool. You got at least a 100 foot head start." The older complained mildly. He removed the towel from around his waist to lay it against a nearby rock. He dipped his hand in the water to test the temperature. Now this was hot. Not like that worthless human bath house he used before. He stepped into the water and found a nice spot to settle down, heaving a deep sigh of contentment.

Inuyasha surfaced from the water flipping his hair behind his head. "Awww now this is the life. The water feels great against my skin." He ran his fingers seductively through his hair looking at Sesshomaru. "Ohhh Sesshy." He purred crooking a claw at the daiyoukai. "I want you lover."

Sesshomaru was only too happy to oblige his little puppy, as he swim up closer until they stood toe to toe. "How badly do you want me little brother?" He purred wrapping his long arms around his younger's waist. His lips found the usual tender spot under the hanyou's jaw line trailing a line of sizzling kisses.

Inuyasha titled his head back to give the daiyoukai better access to his secret spot. "Mmm…That feels nice." He moaned grinding his hips closer. "I want you so badly Sesshy."

A strangled moan passed the elder demon's lips when Inuyasha rubbed his rock hard erection against his own now hardening length. " Ohh Inuyasha…"

A sultry grin crossed the hanyou's face at his brother's pleasured reaction. He shifted closer rubbing harder to created the perfect friction. Sesshomaru's kisses became suckled pecks against his brother's neck, leaving many bright love bites. His hands glided down the boy's back until coming to grip his firm bottom bringing him even closer. Oh how he burned with the need to be buried deep inside of the hanyou's body. He pulled Inuyasha's head back to capture his lips, dissolving into a deeper one. Their tongues tangled and battle for relentlessly dominance. Inuyasha proved to be the winner of this lip lock.

"Please Sesshy. I need you." He whispered desperately licking along his brother's ear.

Sesshomaru pushed his brother next to the large stone to lift him out the water so he that Inuyasha's erection was directly in his face. He looked at the boy giving a lopsided smile. Inuyasha gulped nervously anticipating what his brother was about to do next.

He wouldn't have to wait for long as Sesshomaru went straight for his erection causing Inuyasha to lend back and cry out. "_Awwww_ Yes! God Sesshy _yessssss!" _He pumped his hips urgently inside the warm mouth swirling its tongue on his cock. The sensations were electrifying as he shivered from each stroke of a velvet tongue. "Sesssssssssshy!" He moaned tossing his head back.

Inuyasha grunted roughly as he felt Sesshomaru's fingers slipping one, then, two deep into his treasured spot. He couldn't take anymore of the tortured licks and strokes. He wanted, no needed to feel his brother. "_Ohhh_ please…._Awww_ I need you!"

Giving Inuyasha one more teasing lick, Sesshomaru kissed his way up his body until he claimed his lips in burning kiss still sticking his fingers inside the boy. "You like it Yasha? Tell me you like it baby." He whispered against his mouth increasing the pace.

"Yes Please please take me I love it!"

Complying to do his mate's wish, the daiyoukai lifted Inuyasha's legs on his shoulders and took him in a swift thrust of his hips. "Oh God Sesshy _Mmmm…_ harder…harder… _Yessss_…Faster_…Awwww_…damn!" Sesshomaru drove into him unmercifully wanting so badly to find release in his lover's body.

Wanting to see the hanyou's pleasure face, Sesshomaru rolled them until Inuyasha was saddled on his hips. Whomever was finding more pleasure in this switch, neither of the inus knew. But Inuyasha screamed out with each rise and fall on his brother's erection. Sesshomaru gripped the hanyou's hips setting the speed of how he wanted it.

"_Aww_…Inuyasha…Yes…More…More..." Sesshy hissed through clenched fangs. He jerked his body emitting a grunted cry from his younger. Sesshy reached up to tweak one of his nipples releasing a tortured sign from Inuyasha's lips. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel the boy closer to him. Sesshomaru sat up to hold Inuyasha against his chest as the boy continued to pump up and down. They moved as one, stroke for stroke; thrust for thrust until they both released their guttural cries out to the stars. Inuyasha arched his back releasing all of his cum against Sesshomaru's chest. Without another word he clung to his older brother panting heavily against his neck. "That…was…awesome."

Sesshomaru rubbed the hanyou's back gliding his claws along his spine. "Yes. You felt amazing as always."

"Mmmm… I told you couldn't get enough of this." Inuyasha rubbed his ass proudly.

"Silly little brother." Sesshy murmured stroking the boy's bottom. "You know I love to have _this,_ as you say."

The two brothers hugged each other for a while longer before releasing from the embrace to wash up the sexy mess. After a good bath, they settled comfortably against a stone wall with Inuyasha laying against Sesshomaru's chest. There were no words spoken as they looked at the stars together and the fireflies hummed quietly around them.

* * *

"Do you need help washing your back Koga?" Hoshi asked rising off his body of the soap suds.

During their entire bath Koga had avoided being so close to Hoshiyomi the best he could. When the daiyoukai had taken off his towel, the wolf nearly fainted from the sight of the ninja demon's body. Not once in his life had he ever considered another male to be attractive until meeting this guy.

"Umm… No thanks I-I got it" He stammered making sure to keep his back toward the older male.

Seeing this Hoshi shook his head and swim over to assist anyway. "Give me your washcloth." He ordered softly.

"Hey I said I-"

"Hand. Me. The. Washcloth. Koga." This time his voice a bit more firm.

Koga blistered angrily from being ordered like a child. "Hey I said I got it under control." Forgetting his shyness, he turned around to face the older male. "Why don't you just….Umm…" His words were lost as he caught the green eyes staring down at him blazing.

"Koga give me your washcloth. I only wish to help you wash. Nothing more." Hoshi explained calmly.

Reluctantly Koga handed the daiyoukai his cloth and stayed perfectly still as Hoshi moved around to wash his back. The swipes of the warm rag against his flesh were doing things to Koga he hadn't felt in a very long time. A part of him wanted Hoshi to throw all caution to the wind and to have his way with him. His body burned with a desired need, but he shouldn't be feeling this way. He'd only met the guy twice and…

"Koga?" Hoshi whispered against his pointed ear.

"Umm yea?"

Hoshi slowly ran the cloth down his back, going a little lower then needed. "You have very soft skin."

Those words hit Koga like a cold splash of water. He turned so red he thought he was suffering from heatstroke. "Uhh thanks I guess."

"Your body is in very excellent shape. Do you exercise often?"

"Umm yea. Ya know…I mean I get out a lot and I do go hiking up the mountain about twice a and I chop wood."

"Mmmm well it looks exquisite. Even better then my own."

Oh Koga just wanted to sink under the water and drown. He felt incredibly shy from Hoshiyomi's bold comments. "Listen you're kind embarrassing me here." He stated nervously.

"I apologize. Its just that with such a handsome creature in my midst I can't help but compliment such perfection."

"Oh please stop it!" Koga yelled covering his face like a timid girl. "Can you stop with the comments already? I'm not perfect and I'm not handsome. I'm just…me."

"No Koga." Hoshiyomi reached up to take the wolf's hands from his face. "You're wrong. I see more than just you. "He cupped the younger's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. "You are very beautiful with your long black hair and gentle blue eyes. I'm incredibly captivated by your features and your wild personality."

The wolf was modified at the words spoken about him. No one had ever said such things before. The emotions were rushing inside of him as he looked deeply in Hoshiyomi's eyes. "Thank you…Hoshiyomi. I…I never had anyone say these things to me before."

"It was my pleasure Koga." Hoshi leaded in closer until they were nose to nose. "It was my pleasure indeed." He said softly then pressed his lips on Koga's. The wolf stiffened from the sudden contact but gradually melted into the kiss. His lips felt so soft and sweet. He wanted to taste more. Hoshiyomi opened his mouth to deepen the kiss bring Koga closer against his body. The young wolf felt so hard yet gentle against his own body. He wanted to feel more of him. Hoshiyomi brushed his growing erection along Koga's and the boy gasped pulling away.

Koga was panting, aroused from the contact of the more experience male. They were moving way to fast for him. He wasn't ready for _that_ just yet. "I'm sorry…I mean…Its just that…"

Two fingers pressed against his lips silencing him. "No I should be the one to apologize Koga. I rush things when I should've been the more mature individual. Please forgive my actions."

"No no no I wanted you to do it…Wait I mean its not like I'm a whore or anything…I mean I liked it and all but…Ugh I don't know what I'm saying." Koga exclaimed grabbing his hair upset.

Hoshiyomi chuckled taking the wolf's hands in his own. "I know what you're saying Koga. Listen I'm very attracted to you and I want to do this properly." He cleared his throat and brought the young male closer. "Koga will you give me the chance to win your trust? I would very much like to build a relationship with you... If you're willing to try as well?"

Koga blinked elated with happiness. "Y-you mean you wanna…Ummm…Ya know."

Hoshi laughed at his shyness. "Yes I do."

"Great! I mean uhhh…sure…I don't mind." Koga folded his arms turning away to hide his wide grin. He couldn't believe it. Hoshiyomi was actually interested in him and wanted to get to know him. Could this day get any better?

"Koga I know I said I wanted to move at a slower pace. But would you honor me tonight my letting me hold you?"

Yea the day just got better. "Yea sure." Koga and Hoshi swam next to a stone wall and sat down comfortably. Koga settled himself against Hoshi's chest and sighed. Hoshi wrapped his arms around the wolf holding him close. He could already tell that he was going to enjoy getting to know the young demon.

* * *

Inuyasha snuggled closer to Sesshomaru loving the feel of his chest against his back. "Sesshy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Hoshiyomi is screwing Koga right now?" He asked curiously.

Sesshomaru looked up at the stars twinkling above. "Hmm I think so. Why?"

"Because… That will be the most disgusting thing in the world" He admitted sickened. "But I think Hoshi will be good for him."

Sesshy smiled against the hanyou's temple. "Hmm I think so too.

**A/N: Whew man this one was 15 pages long. I hope you guys don't mind this one being so long. Well just more to read right? I hope you enjoyed it. Review your thoughts.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Have a merry Christmas! This will be a huge fluff so no lemon this time lol. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Christmas Brings Memories**

It was snowing that day too as Inuyasha stared outside at the falling snowflakes melting against the window shield. Those many, many years ago. The snow would always bring back those hateful memories of when he was a child. When he had to suffer from the harsh cold and the hard snow burning the soles of his feet. He would barely be able to find shelter or food from the terrible cold blizzards. Sometimes he'd watch from high in the trees as human and demon alike would huddle together to warm their loved ones. No one had been there for him like that. However one particular memory wasn't as bad the others. No. There was one memory that he'd treasure always. It was on that faithful night….

* * *

"Inuyasha where are you going off too? You can't leave like this" The new village priestess called out at the hanyou's retreating back.

" Leave me alone! I'm off to mind my own goddamn business!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder. "Just leave me alone!"

Inuyasha didn't want anyone to know. He was tired. So tired of all the bullshit and heartache of being left alone. He couldn't take it anymore. First Kagome left him for her time, now all of his other friends had grown to their old ages and passed away. He'd just left from Sango and Miroku's grandson's funeral. It was sheer frustration. He outlived even their grandchildren! It wasn't fair!

So he'd decided that he wanted to end it. He wanted to rid himself of the cruel world of which he was born into. His existence mattered not to anyone anyway. He wouldn't be missed. So what he if he died. Who'd care?

Inuyasha had been running none stop for nearly an hour as he continued on without a single thought as to where he were going. He didn't care. He just had to get away. Coming to a complete stop he found himself at a tall cliff overlooking the entire feudal world. The snow cover the lands like a pale blanket.

Taking Tetsaiga from its sheath, he summoned it to its fang form and held it high admiring the blade. Soon this same blade would be covered with his blood giving him the peace he desires. "Well Tetsaiga it looks like you'll be doing me one more favor…" The sword hummed, vibrating its rejection at this insanity but it went un heard as the hanyou rose the sword over his heart ready to deliver the final blow.

"Inuyasha."

That voice. What did he want?

"What the fuck do you want Sesshomaru? Can't you see I'm busy!"

"I fail to see how attempting to end your life as something occupying." Sesshomaru remarked calmly.

The hanyou kept his back toward his brother ignoring his presence completely.

"Keh as if you give a damn what I do."

"I do when I see you doing something completely unreasonable and unnecessary."

Inuyasha lowered the sword from its position letting it hit the earth with a thud. "Unreasonable…" He whispered softly. "Hn, only you would consider how I feel unreasonable."

The daiyoukai didn't say a word. He just watched the younger boy carefully.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

Inuyasha looked up into the jet black sky as the tiny specks of white sprinkled the sky. The upper atmosphere was covered with so many snowflakes it was hard to tell them apart from the stars above. "Have you ever felt so alone?"

Moments passed before Inuyasha assumed he wouldn't get an answer. "I don't feel such things Inuyasha. I have no reason too."

The hanyou laughed bitterly at the response. "Yea I figured you wouldn't understand. How could someone like you possibly feel my pain."

"Your pain?"

Inuyasha turned around so quickly his hair whipped around to fall over his shoulders. "Yes my pain you stupid asshole! I'm tired. I'm just so goddamn tired!"

"Tired of what?"

He had to swallow his pride deeply to continue on with his confession. "I'm-I'm tired of being left alone! I'm fucking sick of it! Every person I've ever cared for is dead now and I'm still alive. I'm no where near death. Hell I'm still a child in demon terms." The sword's sheath was gripped hard to the point of nearly breaking.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm sick of this." Inuyasha gritted his teeth trying his best to keep the shakiness out of his voice. "Do you know what I did today? Huh!"

Sesshomaru stood perfectly still looking at the distressed hanyou.

"I sat at my friend's grandchild's funeral." He replied as if the elder asked. " There fucking grandson! Do you know how frustrating that is? To know that every friend you make will eventually leave you alone because you're curse with an eternal lifespan!"

This time he couldn't prevent the vibrate shake deep in his throat as he spoke every one. "I don't want to live like this anymore. I'm through with it! I'm just tired…So tired…" Suddenly he rose Tetsaiga over his heart to end it right then and there. However, the peace he so desperately desired wouldn't come as the sword was viciously knocked from his hand.

Sesshomaru barely noticed the blade landing to dig in the earth behind him. He kept his hard amber orbs focused on his younger brother.

"What the hell are you doing! Why the fuck did you stop me! Why didn't you let me -," His words were silenced as a hard slap came roughly across his face knocking him off balance. He stumbled back holding his cheek as it slowly registered that Sesshomaru had slapped him in the face.

"Inuyasha. Stop this foolishness!" Sesshomaru yelled roughly at his younger. "You are not cursed. Rather you're blessed to have such a fate."

Inuyasha looked at his brother with a glazed over expression in his eyes.

"Ending your life would prove nothing. Only that you're weak and a fool. Do not throw your life away over something as silly as loneliness. You have so much to live for in this world."

The was speechless. Completely at a lost for words. Was this the same Sesshomaru who wanted him kill him?

"Inuyasha if you don't have any other reason to live then I'll give you one." Sesshomaru walked to his younger brother to stand directly in front of him. "If you not for anyone else then live for yourself. Live for the future that will be bestowed upon you soon enough…and live for me."

Inuyasha stiffened slightly as he felt the warm touch of Sesshomaru's hand against his freezing cheek. His wide eyes were glossed over wanting so badly to release all the years of pent up loneliness that resided there.

"Live for you and me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered leaning in close to look deeply into a pair of eyes so much like his own.

Those words were exactly what was needed to release the gradual flow of tears building in Inuyasha's eyes. The golden orbs were now melted pools of fear. So without thinking, Inuyasha pressed himself against his elder brother clinging tightly to his body. He didn't care that his brother could see his vulnerable side. He didn't care at all. What he cared about was the fact that long strong arms wrapped around him to hug him back making him feel secure and safe.

The feelings were so powerful that he jerked himself away from Sesshomaru to look back out over the lands. All of this…It would soon disappear along with everyone he knew and loved. It would all be gone. The overwhelming realization of it was enough to make him heavy deep sobs of pain and fear. His body shook violent from the thoughts of all that he knew and loved were gone forever and he would still be here through it all.

But then he felt something…Something warm. Two long arms constricted around his body bringing him close to lay against a hot, strong body. He could feel a chin settle comfortably between his dog ears breathing over them.

"I'm here little brother. I'm here." Sesshomaru whispered soothingly over and over against the hanyou's head.

A shuddered cry emitted from Inuyasha's lips as he fall back against the strong support of Sesshomaru. He cried throughout the whole night that day letting it all go. All of it for the last time. And through it all Sesshomaru stayed closely by his side. Never leaving him a lone.

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blinked rapidly bringing himself back from the past memories of so long along. He'd been standing there looking out the window the entire time. Although it felt that he was back in that time all over again.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked concerned.

Inuyasha continued to look out the window keeping his back to Sesshomaru. "I'm fine."

The daiyoukai walked behind Inuyasha to gaze out of the window as well. "Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Yea. It is."

Sesshomaru glanced from the window to look at his brother's face. He knew the reason for that distracted look. A ghostly smile creep upon his face as he left the boys side momentarily then returned with a nice blanket to wrap his mate in. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's mid section to cradle him close against his chest.

Inuyasha sighed, sagging against his brother's warmth. This is exactly how he'd held him all of those years ago. Just like on this night.

"I'm here little brother. I'm here." Sesshomaru whispered softly placing a gentle kiss on his younger's head.

Those words had the same effect as the last time they were spoken. The exact same effect. One then more tears silently slid down his face to drip off hitting the floor. But this time was different. He wanted to live. For him and his brother.

"Merry Christmas Sesshy." Inuyasha whispered.

"Merry Christmas My Love."

The two inu demons stayed comfortably in each other's arms allowing the pleasure of knowing that one was there for the other wash over them in secured warmth and peaceful love.

**A/N: Sorry about there being no lemon guys. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I have two more chapters I'll post up this week after X-MAS. Merry Christmas to you all! Hugs and Kisses. Drink lots of hot coco!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Enjoy! I've changed my mind and decided to give you guys something funny for Christmas! I got this idea from Kitty Get Loose. I hope you guys like it. LOL**

**Dog Reviewer Fan Mail**

To the Hyper Active Reviewer DarkAngelJudas,

Have you ever considered your dog's feelings at all? The poor pup has informed me that you enjoy giving her a bath in a scented smelly shampoo called 'Lavender Pups for All'. Do you realized that that shit stinks? Dogs can't stand the smell of freshness. We have very sensitive noses! We don't like to smell clean! No, no, we dogs need things that smell like the inside of a garbage can. Trust me, my follow canines and I love the smell of fresh funk in the morning. So cut out the smelly puppy shampoos and use something that makes her smell stinky. Otherwise if I get a message from her saying that you insist on making her smell like a goddamn garden, I'll be over your house to mark my territory all over you. And I'm sure that isn't something you'd consider an _inviting rosy scent._

Signing off the Masked Dog Avenger.

Dear young Teenage Reviewer Jazz96,

I don't know how I can stress this even more then I already do now to you humans. For the love of all dogdom stop dressing your Chihuahua up like a damn pirate. The little guy came running at my doorstep and I nearly stepped on him thinking he was a oversized rat with a sense of humor. Enough is enough. If I have to find myself comforting the little shiteater again, I'll take you to the nearest pet store and find a nice sized puppy sweater for you to slip on and see how you like it. I'm sure you think that you aren't able to fit into such things. Ha! Trust me when I say anything is possible with a lot of elbow grease and arm power.

From the Secret Puppy Savior

Listen up Sweet and Scary Reviewer Ardentes,

Could you enlighten me as to the reasons why you insist on taking your Australian Sheppard Lilly to the dog competition every single week? The kid told me that she's sick and tired of running back and forth nearly a billion times a day after a freaking Frisbee. Dude what the hell is up with that about huh? Would you enjoy it if I made you fetch something over a hundred times a day just for my amusement? Oh you know what? I think that'll be an interesting idea. Please expect a visitor in the next couple of days.

Barks and Growls from Agent Sexy Hound

Hey Fussy Reviewer Brz,

Oh boy where do I begin with you? Your loyal canine and has told me about the multitude of things you've made her do that she didn't want too. One in particular was the fact that you make her play with your niece. How many times must I preach this to you humans. Dogs don't like having their ears tiugged, lips pulled, tails snatched, kisses on the nose, and oh my god don't get me started on the other issues. Now this is what's going to happen ok? At exactly 9:00 a.m. sharp I want you to check outside in your front yard. There will be a small present sitting out there wanting for you when you open it up. Contact me to let me know you've changed the poor pup's activities with your niece or you'll share the same fate as the dead squirrel I found on the side of the road. Thank you for your time.

Lovingly Yours, The Sweet Handsome Dog Warrior

What's Up Over Giggling, Laugh in your face Reviewer LilyGirl101

Has it ever crossed your mind that your Great Dane is color blind? Why do you keep asking him what color dress he prefers on you when he can't tell the damn difference between red and blue? Its not like he cares one way or the other what you dress up like. Hell he's not going out with you. Also whenever you ask him a question learn to distinguish what each bark means. Every time he barks believe me when I say, he's not always saying what you think he is. When you asked him if he loved you in that purple dress he said that you reminded him of that purple guy with big teeth playing with those brats on TV. Don't worry I'll be sending you a dog interpretation book I made in my spear time to help you become more understanding with the dog language. Be forewarned that when you learn what that dog of yours has been saying behind your back…. Whoa boy. Ha Ha Ha!

By the way that book will cost you.

Reporting Undercover, The Devilish Good Looking Canine

Oh Overly Dramatic Reviewer Dashllee,

Your German Sheppard Howdy, has brought it to my attention that you intend to take his precious doghood away from him come next Monday morning. Ok I'm going to take a deep breath before I continue my letter with you…

Ok I'm calm down. Listen human if you have a problem with Howdy humping your leg then make your limb look less attractive. He's told me that whenever he gets the urge to hump a leg your lovely limp pops up in his mind. The solution to this is quite simple. There's a pit bull I know that leaves about 3 blocks from my place. I'll get him to chew on it for a few minutes to make that sucker look hideous and viola problem solved. Less appealing limb, no more humping dog.

Solving Your problems, The Super Barking Detective of the West

Oh Sweet and Sour Reviewer Inumimi,

I'm actually going to be a bit kind to you today and just help you on something you probably didn't know. Did you know that your dog Jennie is tired of you covering up the holes she digs in the backyard? Has it ever crossed your mind as to why we dig those holes? Apparently not since you keep covering the holes back up. The holes are back there to find the way around that football field you call a backyard. She's told me that she's gotten lost on numerous occasions because you're think it sweet to cover her project. Every time I think about this it just pisses me off even more. SHE'S A GODDAMN TOY POODLE! Do you know how scary the world is when even rats are bigger then you? Its pretty jacked up! So leave the holes along and find something else better to do to preoccupy your time or I'll find something more prosperous for you to do. Like shoveling my shit off the ground whenever I decide to take a nature walk in the park.

Your One and Only Dig Loving Sweetdog

Hey Energetic Reviewer LadyTokyo,

Your dog has told us how extremely pervert you are when he's trying to handle some business. STOP STARING AT HIM WHEN HE'S TRYING TO GET THE GOODS! Every single canine I know tells me that they hate that! And frankly I don't blame 'em. Dogs do it in public because most of the time we have no other choice. Sometimes giving a canine some privacy can go along way. More privacy means less wet spots on the living room carpet. He told me that last time he found a hot golden retriever and she was really into him until you started staring at them for some unknown reason and made the goldie nervous. That resulted in him going to sleep with a bad case of blue balls. Dogs don't have thumbs human! So jacking off isn't an option. So the next time you and your mate decide to get it on, be looking for me at your bedroom window staring.

Keeping Watch. The Dog Rescuer of Horny Mutts.

**A/N: I hope you guys have enjoyed this lol. If I've offended anyone at all please inform me right away and I'll remove yours. I just wanted to give the reviewers who've reviewed the most a small gift lol. I hope you've enjoyed it. Review your thoughts**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Ok guys this one is a little different then my usual writing/story style. That's because this one isn't mine. My friend wouldn't leave me the hell alone until I let her post her own chappie in this series. After reading the inu series, she decided on a whim that she wanted to add her own idea on here. So if you don't find it entertaining I completely understand. Nonetheless Enjoy! Oh and if you can please review to let me know what you think so she'll get off my back. Thanks.**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

Today was a such dreary, wet day. The heavy raining put every single person in a sombered mood.

"Ugh it is so boring today. Everybody's here but there's nothing to do." Inuyasha sighed.

"Why not think of something for us to do until the rain stops. We can't play baseball in this weather." Koga said looking out the window.

"We _could've_ played outside if everybody didn't act like a bunch of damn females not wanting to get their hair wet." he mumbled tensely.

A set of blood red eyes cut at Inuyasha. "Hey I heard that you despicable hanyou!" Hiten the thunder demon growled.

"Come on you're a thunder demon. So why the hell aren't you out there? Can't you stop the rain or something?" Inuyasha asked snippily.

"That's not my power you prick! My power is thunder. Do you hear it thundering outside?"

"Well how's about we play a game?" Koga suggested looking at the group sitting in the living room.

"Yea let's play go fish!" An older and taller Shippo asked from the sofa.

"We're too old for that!"

Hiten sat back thinking of a good game to play. "What about bullshit?"

"Hey I didn't know they named a game after you." The resurrected human, Bankotsu said laughing at his own joke.

Hiten shot his ruby red eyes at the amused human. "Do you wanna die again you fool?"

"Oh come on. Can't you take a joke?" Still laughing.

"Oh I know exactly what we can play." Inuyasha said with an excited look on his face.

"Umm like what?" Koga asked perplexed. But his question went unanswered as Inuyasha ran into the kitchen.

The hanyou returned to sit in the middle of the living room and slammed something on the ground. "Alright everybody the game is 7 minutes in heaven. The rule is too write your name on a piece of paper, put it in the jar and whoever you pick out of the jar you gotta go in the closet with them." Inuyasha announced to the small group sitting in his living room.

"Anddd why are we playing this dumb ass game ?" Hiten grumbled.

Shippo was now sitting upside down on the couch observing the group. "I dunno. It figures Inuyasha would want to play a perverted game like this."

"Oh come on guys. This sounds like it could be fun." Bankotsu said smiling evilly at several of the demons in the room.

"You would enjoy such a idiotic game you twisted human." Said a now taller Hakudoshi leading against the wall with a leg cocked up and his arms folded.

"Why do I have to be twisted? Maybe I just wanna have a little fun."

"Oh please!" Koga sneered coming from the kitchen with a bag of Woof 'Em down chips. "Believe me you're as twisted as they come you sadistic asshole."

"Amen to that." Hiten gave Koga a fist pound to say he was please with the wolf's comment.

"Whatever. Unless you bunch of losers are too damn chicken to play an easy game, then admit it and get out you weirdoes." Inuyasha yelled at the small crowd.

"_We're_ the weirdoes and _you're_ the one that suggested the game? What the flipping hell kind of logic are you living on?" the thunder demon fussed.

"Shaddup!"

"Hn, why in the world would a bunch of demons want to seat around playing such a provocative game anyway? How lame indeed." Hakudoshi said in his raspy voice very annoyed.

"He's right. Besides how could anyone consider even a second as heaven with you guys." Shippo snickered.

"I'll play." The wolf prince spoke up.

The entire room became silent as they all stared at him like he'd lost his mind. "What?" he asked confused.

"Are you nuts? There ain't no way I'm playing with you bunch of freaks!" Hiten waved off Koga as though he'd really lost his marbles.

"That's because he's a scaredy cat." Bankotsu teased. "He's always been a wimp."

"Oh yea? Fine I'll play this stupid game. I'll show ya!"

"Great I'll play too!" Shippo sat seating upright now.

"Good I'm playing as well." Inuyasha cheered.

Everyone waited for the final person to give their answer. And waited and waited and waited.

"Oh fine. I'll play this foolish activity with you morons." Hakudoshi pushed off the wall to seat in the small circle. "Its not like I have anything else better to do."

Bankotsu patted Hakudoshi on his back proudly. "That's the spirit!"

Soon everyone grabbed a small sheet of paper, wrote their names on them and handed the to Inuyasha. He placed the names in the jar and shook it to mix up the contents. "Alright guys remember that whomever you pick you gotta go with it. No backies!"

He gave the jar one more final shake and took a name out then passed it to the rest of the group until no more names remained.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

No one answered. They all just stared at the paper in their hands like it was a poisonous bug. Everyone was far to nervous to even unfold their choices.

"Oh for the love of…I'll go first." Hakudoshi said angrily. The guys watched as the spider demon slowly unfolded his paper and look over the name. His face bore a sneaky smile and he chuckled.

"Well who do you have?" Hiten asked.

Haku flipped his paper over to show the name and everybody groaned. "I have my own name." Then he put the name back in the jar with a satisfied smirk. "Looks like my mouth shall be saved from the likes of you idiots."

"Geez the lucky asshole."

"I'll go next." Hiten quickly unfolded his paper and sighed miserably. He couldn't believe his luck. "Bankotsu"

The human simply stood up and the two headed straight for the closet.

"Remember you gotta stay in there for 7 whole minutes." Shippo fell over laughing. This game was already getting interesting.

"Oh man why did I agree to play this crap." Hiten mumbled as Bankotsu pushed him into the closet.

* * *

"Okkk this is fun!" Bankotsu said looking around the spacious closet.

"I swear if you touch me, I'm setting your ass on fire." Hiten whispered so the others couldn't hear them.

The human's blue eyes shun a seductive shine. "Oh come on you know you want me" He purred teasing.

"Whatever. Why the hell would I want a damn human? Believe me when I say that there's _nothing_ you can do for me."

A muscled arm draped over the demon's shoulder. "Ohhh you don't know about that. I could probably make you change your mind."

Hiten shrugged the arm away like it was a disease. "Whatever. You're just gross. I don't swing that way anyway. And I'm sure you don't either, so cut the teasing." He folded his arms silently begging for the seven minutes to hurry and be over with.

"Hey there's a first time for anything. I've never been attracted to another guy but you're not to bad to look at."

The admission of that comment reached curious pointy ears. "Really?"

"Yea. I mean as far as demons go…Well you look awesome."

The thunder demon just grunted his reply. He turned his head away to hide an extremely rare blush. The fool was such a nasty flirt. "Yea whatever. Has it been seven minutes yet?"

Big dark blues twinkled in amusement. "Nope only five."

"Ugh dammit!"

Another minute passed before a single word was spoken again.

"You sure you don't want a kiss?" The human said puckering up his lips.

"No!"

* * *

"Alright you guys times up!" Inuyasha said knocking on the door.

"Finally! I can't believe I agreed to do this bull!" Hiten stomped out the closet clearly pissed off.

"I dunno Hiten. You have some very soft lips. Had we'd been in there any longer, I bet we would've been making our own storms." Bankotsu said innocently.

Hiten glimpsed at the daring human. "Stop your lies you crazed fool! We haven't done a thing in there!"

"That's not what you said when you were gripping my ass." He grinned winking.

"Shut. Up!"

"You guys didn't hear him in there moaning? He was saying _Oh_ _Bankotsu you have such soft lips and a really nice ass!"_

The thunder demon blushed wildly as every soul in the room laughed at him. "I swear your ass is mine before we leave here human."

"I'm looking forward to it." Bankotsu whispered to low for the others to hear.

"Ok my turn." Shippo scream. The young fox opened his folded sheet and sighed his relief. "Whew its ok guys I got my own name."

"What the hell? Hey mutt you didn't shake these stupid things up good. Hakudoshi and Shippo both got there own names." Koga fussed snatching open his own picked name. The label he saw made his heart sank. "I got…Inuyasha." he said suddenly depressed. "Geez I was hoping that I'd get my name."

"Oh my god! Karma is a bitch! I love this fucking game!" Hiten yelled happily. "Come on dammit! Get your asses in there! Hurry up!" He said pointing at the closet.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Wait, wait, wait this doesn't count! I wanna draw again."

"NO BACKIES!" They all repeated his own words back at him reminding the hanyou of his made up rules.

"Come on mutt. Lets just get in there and get it over with.." Koga said sadly.

Inuyasha panicked. "Are you nuts? What are you in a hurry for? I Don't get me wrong I know I look good but…"

"Oh please you stupid fool. You have nothing that I want believe me!"

"Guys just get your asses in there." The human said pushing both demons inside the closet and closing the door. "Oh man this is going to be sweet."

* * *

"Koga I swear you had better keep your hands to yourself!" Inuyasha warned pushing himself as far against the wall as he possibly could.

Koga blistered at the foolish hanyou. "Oh please as if someone would want a perverted mutt like you!"

"I dare you to say that again!"

Koga stepped right up to the hanyou's face. "Nobody… Wants... A… Perverted… Mutt… Like...You!"

"That's it!" Inuyasha tackled the wolf in the stomach knocking him on the floor. The two wrestled around in the closet causing kinds of commotion inside. Jackets and shoes were thrown about in a disarray giving everyone outside the wrong impression.

* * *

The remaining four males had their ears pressed tightly to the closer door listening to the grunts and groans coming from the small enclosure.

"What are they doing in there?" Hakudoshi said curiously.

Shippo pressed his ear even harder against the door. "Its sounds like they're fighting again."

"I don't know but it sounds like Inuyasha is laying it on Koga pretty hard." The human said. "From the way he's grunting like that, Inuyasha must be packing."

"You are truly a twisted human." The spider shook his head at the perverted human.

Hiten covered his mouth to keep his laughing low. "Oh man this couldn't possibly get any better! Karma sure is sweet"

A jingle sounded at the front door causing all the young demons to turn around. A sneaky grin on each of there faces as the reality of something juicy was just about to pop off.

"Oh man! I can't believe it. This just got even better." Hiten whispered.

Sesshomaru opened the front door to see four mischievous looking young faces all staring at him. "Good evening to you. Is there something going on I should know about?"

Bankotsu and Hiten burst out laughing holding their stomachs. Hakudoshi only grinned a ghostly smile and Shippo shifted his green eyes all around.

"Does anyone want to tell me what is so amusing?" The daiyoukai asked looking between the boys.

Hiten wiped his eyes clear of the laughed forced tears and looked at the closet. "Nothing. Just that I think you have someone who wants to come out of the closet." He laughed out even harder at his own joke and the other three males joined him.

Not exactly seeing what was so funny, Sesshomaru walked to the closet but stopped immediately upon hearing voices coming out of the closet.

"Let go of my damn hair asshole!"

"Then move your head from my ass!"

"Ow that hurt!"

"Its not suppose to tickle idiot!"

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. He knew that today was going to be one of those days. "Young ones, I would highly advise that you leave from the vicinity at once."

"Sure. Don't be too hard on them Sesshomaru!" Shippo sung on his way out the door.

"Screw that! Hey Sess I think he's doing Koga in there. I wouldn't sound any mercy" Bankotsu said.

"Yea I think so too!" Hiten gave Bankotsu a high five at his clever taunt to get the elder demon riled up even more.

As soon as all four demons left the pent house, Sesshomaru removed his blazer and his tie to lay on the table. Then he walked over to the closet and melted the doorknob and lock to seal it shut. "Inuyasha, Koga!"

Hearing there names the two males stopped their bickering long enough to listen for who was calling them.

"Since you seem to find joy in playing in the closet, perhaps you'd like to take up residence in there as well?"

"Wait Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha twisted the doorknob and quickly snatched his hand away from the hot metal.

"What's going on?" Koga asked.

'Sesshomaru locked us in!"

"Say what? Hey let us out! Let us out!" Koga shouted banging on the door.

"Sesshomaru open up! I said open the door! SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

The four young males had all gone their separate ways home except for the human and the thunder demon.

Bankotsu bundled up in his white windbreaker, trying to shield his body from the cold wind. "Dammit why is it so cold?" He blew in his hands to keep them warmed up and shivered.

The thunder demon cast a look at the human and sighed. "Geez you're such a damn human." He placed a hand on the assassin's back and gave him a small spark to warm him up.

"Thanks man. I appreciate." He smiled his appraisal and moaned from the warmth circling through his body. "Wow that feels good."

Hiten looked forward to make sure the human couldn't see his slightly flushed cheeks and his small gratified smile.

**A/N: Yes I know what some of you are thinking. Why the hell would she want to add even more characters to the mix right? Its hard enough just writing about the four guys already in the story. But if someone ends up actually liking this….Ugh that means I'm going to have to write about them as well. And yea if you couldn't tell I did tweak it up a bit to help her out. But trust me you'd appreciate it if you saw what it **_**really**_** looked like. She told me that her version was much better but it looked like one whole sentence that was 15 pages long. Terrible punctuation, improper grammar, a billion misspelled words. Trust me it was just one big headache. So anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be posting up the next chappie tomorrow. Review your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Holy Mac and Cheese I can't believe a lot of you actually liked the last chappie. Thanks for making me lose twenty bucks lol. She still insists that I post her version up butttttt I'm going to save you guys a terrible headache. Anyway I decided to make a chappie focusing only on Koga and Hoshiyomi. I received at least 6 emails asking for a chappie for these two's progressing relationship. So um if you're not to fond of the couple I 'd highly suggest you not read it because there's only a little bit of Sesshy and Yasha. Enjoy!**

**Koga and Hoshi**

Hoshiyomi watched the nervous young demon in front of him trying his best to hold back a smile. Koga has been a nervous wreck since Hoshi began to court him. Like now, he was trying to cut through a piece of steak at one of the fanciest restaurants Hoshi insisted they try out. The poor wolf had successfully cut the steak but several times he accidentally went through the glass plates and even a table. The young demon's apprehensive behavior made him even more delectable in Hoshiyomi's eyes. He wanted so badly to sick his length deep inside of Koga until he was screaming to the heavens. But he promised to be patient and wait until the wolf declared that he was ready. And that's what he intended to do.

"Koga?"

The cutlery Koga was using to cut his meat suddenly cling and clanged hitting the ground. "Huh?"

"Do I…make you nervous Koga?" Hoshi asked lacing his fingers together and setting his chin on top. His green eyes sparkled devilishly at the wolf making him feel as though he weren't dressed at all… Oh man.

"Umm n-no you don't make me nervous." He replied bending down to pick up his knife and fork from the floor. After placing the utensils on the table he sighed. Oh boy, he had to get himself together.

"Then relax." The daiyoukai lifted one of the wolf's prince's hands and brought it to his lips. "I'm enjoying myself very much, as you should be too."

Koga was beyond nervous now. He was a complete wreck. It was hard enough just being near the guy but now he was placing soft nibbles on his hand. It felt so good but he didn't want to seem immature over something that Hoshi would probably consider as nothing. Oh but the nibbling was distracting. "I-I'm… ya know…I mean… I'm having fun with you."

The ninja demon didn't believe that senseless dribble for a minute. He decided to test his theory on the wolf's bashful behavior. So he cupped the wolf's hand in his own and discreetly licked a slow line up his palm.

Koga nearly died. His baby blues dashed nervously around the restaurant wanting to see if anyone was watching them.

"Hmm just as I thought," Hoshi determined releasing Koga's hand. "Koga why are you distressed?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you able to just be yourself around me? Hoshi said more slowly.

Koga shifted his eyes as his cheeks colored. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be nervous like a wimp. I'm just…trying to impress you by not making mistakes. I don't want you to think I'm immature." He looked away to hide his embarrassment.

Hoshi regarded the boy before him for a moment before speaking. "Koga. Look at me."

"I can't. I-I'm sorry. I know I'm acting all weird. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Koga closed his eyes wanting so badly for this day to end. He'd been nothing but a pain to Hoshiyomi. Making all these mistakes and being nervous like some timid girl. It was just so stupid how he was being such a loser.

"Koga." The voice this time was more firm as Koga felt a hand cover his cheek to turn his head toward Hoshiyomi's beautiful green eyes. "I adore spending time with you Koga. Everything about you fires up my spirit with a burning desire to be near you always. Stop feeling as though you're not good enough, when you're worth so much more then you give yourself credit."

A thumb stroked alongside Koga's face rubbing down to his lips. "I'm enchanted by your very being. You have an amazing soul. Everything about you is so…magnetic. I feel myself drawn to you whenever I see you."

It was hard. But could the words he spoke be true? It seemed to good to be true. "You're…drawn to me? But I don't get it. Why? No one's ever felt this way about me. Why now, should you be the one to feel this way toward me now huh?. You're perfect, strong…and I'm just…Arg!" Koga got up abruptly slamming his utensils on the table and ran out of the restaurant.

"Koga!" Hoshiyomi called after the retreating wolf. He placed some money on the table and followed out after the wolf. As soon as he made it outside he searched around the area trying to pick up the direction of Koga's youki. But he got no signal. Not even a spark. He'd hid it so as not to be followed.

"Damn." he mumbled. His eyes looked up toward the star lit sky and he sighed. What had he done. "Oh Koga."

* * *

It had been six days since Hoshi last spoke to Koga. Each method of contact he tried in reaching the wolf failed miserably. He'd tried calling his cell phone but was sent to voicemail each time. What did he do wrong? Why had Koga reacted the way he did? Was it something he said? Thinking back, Hoshi thought over every single word they spoke between each other since they've met. Nothing came up that he would consider inappropriate besides the time he came on too strongly at the hot springs. But he'd apologized for that and they both agreed to proceed things slowly. But was he moving to fast?

"I don't understand what I did wrong." Hoshiyomi said over the phone.

Sesshomaru sat down on the sofa with the phone looking strangely at his brother who was rolling around on the floor with a giant red ball. "What words were exchanged between you two that could've made him upset?"

Hoshi sighed impatiently. "That's just it. I haven't a clue. I've retraced every single word we've said and couldn't find a thing. Nothing was spoken out of the ordinary."

"Hmm have you tried calling him or going to his residence?"

"I've called over a dozen times and left a voicemail each time. As for showing up at his place, no I have not. That would be a little too forward showing up at his home unannounced."

Sesshomaru frowned for two reasons. One because he was thinking of options to assist his friend and two because Inuyasha was now humping the big red ball like a sex depraved pervert. "Hoshiyomi before I give any further advice, answer one question."

"Sure."

"Do you really want that type of headache?" He asked rubbing his temple.

Hoshi took a seat on his couch and frowned not quite grasping the meaning of the question. "I don't understand."

"You know how Inuyasha's behavior is correct?"

"Yes I'm aware."

"Good. Since him and Koga are close friends its not unusual that they share a great deal of personality traits. So are you able to deal with having a brass, loud, angry, fighting, obnoxious, brat who'll most likely talk back to you before listening? Or disrespect you in such unimaginable ways that you wished you had something hard enough to render him unconscious with?"

A moment passed before Hoshi answered. " I want it all Sesshomaru. And so much more. it's the reason I find myself lured by Koga. That fiery spirit that I have yet to witness for myself. I want to see the real him, regardless of how it is.

Sesshomaru nodded. That sounded reasonable enough.

"Now let me ask you a question my friend."

"Of course."

"Do you regret ever mating to Inuyasha? Would you rather that he not had his disrespectful and other unruly behavioral traits?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother who was not spawned out on the floor sleeping from his humping fest with the big red ball. His face looked so peaceful and innocent while he slept, he almost resembled a child. Sesshy smiled shaking his head. "No I don't regret it. Not even for an instant. I love Inuyasha with all that is in me. Even with his infuriating tactics. I wouldn't change a thing about him."

Hoshi nodded. "Good. Now you see that's what I want between me and Koga. I expect that there will be problems to deal with. But that's what'll make it all the more unpredictable and entertaining."

The inu youkai walked over to Inuyasha to brush away his hair as he always would when his love soared even more for the boy. "Yes. It does keep life interesting." He picked up the boy cradling him to his chest . Oh how he dearly love this foolish brat. He carried Inuyasha back to the sofa and held the hanyou as though he was a delicate piece of art, kissing the side of his temple. Inuyasha smiled in his sleep and snuggled in closer to the warmth radiating around him. "I'll help you Hoshiyomi. And I think I know what I can do to assist you."

"Thank you my friend. I sincerely appreciate it." Hoshiyomi sighed his relief. It was so good to have friends.

* * *

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did he ran away like that? Now Hoshiyomi was definitely going to lose interest and it'd serve him right too. Koga sat at the edge of a cliff high above the forest with his head hung low. His long hair flowed in the breeze brushing against his face. The night air felt cool against his face. He felt so alone and sad. It scared him that someone actually wanted to get to know and start a relationship with him. He'd never had someone treat him like this before. Never. So how was he suppose to know if Hoshiyomi's words were true?

"I thought I'd find your ass up here."

Koga turned around to see Inuyasha smiling sadly at him with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"You mind telling me why you're out here looking all sad and pathetic like a little puppy?"

"Go away mutt. I don't have time for your bullshit right now." Koga said in a hard voice.

"Well too bad because you're going to hear all of the bullshit I have to say." Inuyasha sat down next to Koga and dangled his legs over the side. "So you wanna talk or what?"

The wolf kept his head hung low, not bothering to answer or acknowledge Inuyasha at all.

This of course makes the hanyou pissed off. So he secret grabs some snow and tosses it in Koga's shirt making him yell from the frigid surprise. "You stupid jackass that's cold!" He jumped up shaking his sweater to shake out of all the cold ice from his skin.

Inuyasha laughed at his friend and helped him remove some of the snow. "Now that I've got your attention, you mind telling me what's going on with you?"

After taking the snow out of Koga's back, both males sat on the edge of the cliff. They sat quietly for a few minutes admiring the scenery before anyone said a word.

"Inuyasha let me ask you something." Koga mumbled.

"Yea, what's up?"

"If…if things were different and you hadn't mated with Sesshomaru…would you have mated with me?"

That wasn't the question Inuyasha was expecting. "Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question!" Koga fussed with a shaky voice. "Would you or not?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer. The question was unusual to begin with and he'd never actually seen Koga as nothing more then a friend. "I…dunno. I mean sure probably. But wait what does that have to do with anything?"

Koga shook his head hanging it down once more. "I just wanted to see…if…you'd be able to tell me…" His voice trailed off as his throat became tight. There was an uncomfortable sting in the back of his eyes and he hated every minute of it. He hated showing his insecurities. Hell he didn't think he should have any anyway. He was a wolf tribe prince for crying out loud. So why did he feel this way?

"Tell you what?" Inuyasha asked.

"W-What is it about me you would've liked…."

"Huh? That's dumb. I like everything about you, you weird fool!

"Yea but why? I'm not prefect. I'm not handsome. I'm not…I'm not…anything. I'm just me. There's nothing special about me. No special attacks. No powerful swords. Nothing. So why would someone want to be interested?" His voice shook with so much anguish his body vibrated. "I've always been a loner. Hell I even got to the point where I figured that that's how it was meant to be. But then this…Beautiful green eye demon comes from no where to turn my whole fucking world upside down." Tears slipped down his face one by one until they were followed by many. " The guy is incredible. He's amazing…just Wow. But he wants to waste his time with me. So tell me …Why…why does he want to be with me? He's perfect and strong and powerful and experience. I'm not any of those things and…"

"Shut up." Was the sudden deadly warning. Koga's words died down at the tone of Inuyasha's voice. It was low and deep. Nearly on the verge of deadly. "Don't you ever talk that way about yourself again! You understand me!"

Inuyasha stood up grabbing Koga by the front of his shirt. "Have you lost your goddamn mind? What the hell is wrong with you? Huh?" He yelled tightening his grip. "You're not this weak! I've never heard such bullshit! What has gotten into you?"

"Let me go Inuyasha!"

"No not until you snap out of this crazy mindset!" Inuyasha took a deep breath to settle down his temper. " Koga how could you underestimate yourself like this? You're wrong about everything you said."

Releasing Koga's shirt, Inuyasha straightened the wrinkled fabric giving Koga a warm smile. "Why do you think we're friends you silly fool?" He placed both his hands on the wolf's shoulders looking him dead in the eyes. "We're just alike. Everything about you is awesome. You're funny, an amazing fighter, intelligent, and a kick ass cook. And you're a great looking guy."

"I'm…good looking?"

"Well yea dummy!" Inuyasha brushed back a lock of Koga's hair from his face. "If - and this is a huge ass _if- _me and Sesshomaru weren't mated to each other, I would've definitely went for you."

"Really?" Koga said stunned.

"Yea! I mean you look _almost_ look as good as I do."

Koga growled his warning at the hanyou's silliness.

"Ok ok you do look as good as me. I mean look at you." Inuyasha walked around the wolf giving him a bodily inspection. Now that he was taking a closer look at his friend he found him to be very attractive after all. Really attractive. "Wow you really do look good." He laughed.

Koga blushed at the comment. "Moron." He grumbled.

"No no I mean it. You look great. You have a nice body. Your eyes are really pretty. And," he reached out to rack his fingers through the wolf's jet black hair. "You hair is incredibly silky and your skin…" Those same fingers slide down over Koga's cheek. "Its so soft…"

"Hey hey hey!" Koga exclaimed jumping away. "Geez take it easy you pervert! I swear if you'd gone any further I was going to kick your ass!"

Inuyasha blinked bringing himself back to reality. Had he just been fantasying about Koga? Oh gross. "Sorry about that. But anyway like I said you're a great person…" His words died off as he thought about his next statement. " And anybody would be lucky to have you."

Koga jumped up and hugged Inuyasha close. "Thank you mutt! Thank you. I feel so much better now. I gotta - I gotta find Hoshiyomi. I need to let him know I'm sorry. See Ya!"

Koga took off in his tornado form dashing away to Hoshiyomi's home. Inuyasha stood at the cliff watching the pale tornado become smaller and smaller until vanishing from his sight.

"Good Luck Koga."

* * *

Hoshiyomi tugged on his night robes rushing to his door. Someone was rapidly pressing his doorbell and he was hoping that they'd better be on the verge of death or he'd insure they would be.

"Who the hell could it be at this hour?" He grumbled through a yawn. He didn't check the peephole as he snatched the door open furiously. " Who the hell are you to…. What in the world?" He tilted his head to the side in surprise. "Koga. What…what are you doing here at this ungodly hour. Are you alright?"

"Umm yea I'm fine. Sorry I'm here so late…May I come in please?" Koga asked nervously.

"Yes of course. Excuse my manners." Hoshiyomi stepped to the side letting Koga pass. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yea do you have any grape juice?"

"Grape Juice?"

"Yea." Koga flinched when he heard the daiyoukai laugh. Maybe Hoshiyomi would think he was immature now but he was here to show him his true self. "What the hell is so funny?" He growled.

"Nothing. Its just that I find the taste of grape juice very invigorating as well. So I sometimes buy cases of it from the store."

Baby blues stared in shocked silence. "Really?"

"Yes. You may think it rather immature of me but I can't help myself." The elder youkai replied walking to his kitchen.

"No way! I don't think that's immature at all." This was great. He couldn't believe it. Koga beamed with quiet excitement.

"Good. I'd hate for you to think me strange." Hoshi reached into his black refrigerator for two bottles of grape juice. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Koga open the bottle to take a nice swig and sighed. "Whew this hit the spot nicely."

"Aww yes this is nice indeed." A thin eyebrow lifted curiously. "But I'm sure you didn't come here this late to share grape juice." He eyed the boy carefully. "You mind telling me what you're doing here after you've avoided me for nearly a week."

"Uhh yea. About that…Umm do you think we can sit down." Koga suggested.

"Of course." Hoshi ushered Koga over to his loveseat and place their bottles on the table. "Now could you explain your reasoning for racing away like the hounds of hell were on your tail?

Koga took a very deep inhaled breath and exhaled it out. "Ok I can explain that. Listen I got a whole lot to…umm explain to ya. So just hear me out alright?"

"I understand."

"Ok…umm. Oh boy this is hard" Koga took a deep breath and continued. "Umm I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted at the restaurant. I didn't mean to act like a total ass it was just that…I felt different around you. I really like you. I mean really, really like you." Oh how his cheeks burned with the bashful need to hide. But he had to strong and continue on. " I've never had anyone express the way they feel about me the way you do. I felt afraid…like it was almost too good to be true that someone like you would be interested in someone like me." Koga shifted his baby blues to Hoshi's emerald orbs with a strong blissful twinkle. " But now I'm not afraid anymore. I can see now that you really do like me…for me."

Hoshiyomi stared very hard at the young wolf sitting next to him. Then he smiled cupping his soft cheek in his hand.. "Koga all I want is for you to trust me. Believe when I say that all I want is to make you happy. If you'll give me that chance I promise, with all that is in me, not to fail you."

Koga's eyes melted into soft pools of tears and he sighed. He felt so relieved to have this all out in the open and now he could focus more on them being together.

The wolf stiffened when he felt the warm press of smooth lips kiss away his tears. His eyes rapidly blinked and he looked into Hoshiyomi's beautiful gaze. "Koga will you give me that chance?" he whispered softly.

The young wolf nodded and he wrapped his arms around Hoshi's neck hugging him close. "Promise…just promise me that if we ever decide to go for the long run…t-that you won't abandon me. I don't want to be alone."

Hoshi hugged Koga as hard as he could to reassure the wolf he wasn't going anywhere. "I promise Koga with all my heart…I won't leave." He kissed a tender spot on Koga's neck and held him close. The wolf exhaled a breath of solid contentment and settled against Hoshiyomi's embrace feeling warm and not alone.

* * *

"How did it go?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"Eh ok I guess." Inuyasha said. "Hey remember you owe me a whole new bag of Snack 'Ems like you promised."

"Couldn't you have just wanted to help out a friend?"

"Hell no! Do you know how much I had to hold back from throwing up? Ugh I nearly died!"

"You are such an ingrate." Sesshomaru mumbled affectionately hiding a smile.

Inuyasha had a quiet smile of his own. He'd never admit it. But he was really happy that he could help out his friend. Maybe Koga would end up being as happy as he was.

**A/N: There you go! Yes I know I made Koga seem wimpy and what not. But I hope you enjoyed the heartfelt moment between these two demons. Like I said if you don't partically find this couple interesting then don't read it and don't leave any rude comments. Just slowly back away and wait for the next update. Thanks.!~ Review!"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**I'm glad you're all happy for Koga and Hoshiyomi. Since I got some nice reviews for the couple I'll consider doing a few more in the future for the two lovers sometimes. It'll be fun to see what kind of mischief they get into too. But we'll still focus more on our two sexy inu brothers lol Anyway here's Tuesday's Adventure Enjoy!**

**Counselor Appointment**

"Come on Sesshomaru we need this." Inuyasha explained to his brother grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Sesshomaru flipped to the next page of his newspaper sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sesshy come on!"

Still ignoring the hanyou, he simply took a sip from his 'I'm a sexy beast' coffee cup and flipped to the next page.

'_Oh so you're going to ignore me huh?' _Inuyasha thought arching an eyebrow. Without a second's hesitation he dashed his whole bottle of water at his brother.

Sesshomaru looked up with glaring eyes as the ink on his newspaper bleed through and his hair molded together in clumps.. "Inuyasha with all that is in me, I'm going to assume that you've made peace with this world for that momentary act of stupidity. Because I'm going to rip those pretty ears off of that ignorant head!"

"You see? You just got angry for no reason at all."

Slamming the paper on table, Sesshomaru stood to stand directly in his younger's face. "You just splashed my entire my body in water and you have the nerve to state that my anger isn't reasonable?"

The hanyou folded his arms giving Sesshomaru the snooty look. "You see. That terrible temper of yours needs to be properly address." He spoke as though he were the one being the more mature of the two.

"Oh so you assume that this would be the best option?"

"Of course I do."

The daiyoukai considered the idea a little longer then conceded. "Fine. I'll set up an appointment in the morning."

"Great I promise. This will do us both some good."

* * *

Dr. Mayo studied the two individuals sitting in his office. He'd received a call from the elder male saying that him and his brother needed some proper advising on their rather hot tempers.

The first male he looked upon was the one to the left of him. He sat with his legs crossed at the ankle, his hands laying comfortably in his lap and a hard set of eyes. His very long white hair was combed to perfection and shimmered from the slightest movement. He was dressed impeccably in a designer blue long sleeve button down shirt and dark khaki pants. Based on this young man's appearance he seemed to be the more stern one. The slight frown on his brow indicated his low tolerance for misbehavior and such.

The other male to his right was a completely different case. He was his brother's opposite in everyway. Unlike his elder, his white mane was wildly laying around all over his shoulders. His attire consisted of a red long sleeved t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His composure was very carefree. He had his chair turned backwards saddling the back of it. He had a very bored expression on his face and the heavy frown proved his brass and hot tempered personality. Yes the doctor really had his work cut out for him.

"Well Mr. Saiga and…" The doctor looked now at his chart. "Mr. Saiga. Its nice to see you two this morning. Now how may I assist you today?"

The brothers shared a look then turned back to the doctor.

"Well doc the thing is, me and my brother have a lot of problems at home." Inuyasha said casually casting a glance at his brother.

Dr. Mayo nodded. "Ok and you Mr. Saiga." Turning his attention to Sesshomaru.

"I have idea what he is talking about. I never considered our lifestyle to be difficult in the least. He's the one who's always getting himself into mischief." Sesshomaru cast his own dirty look at the younger.

"Ya see? He's already pointing fingers and we just got started." Inuyasha fussed pointing at Sesshomaru accusingly.

"I have done nothing but point out your misbehaving ways you foolish brat!"

"See now he's calling names! Doc do something!"

Dr. Mayo analyzed all that he'd heard from the two and jotted now some notes.

Inuyasha shifted to look at the doctors activity. "Hey doc, you're actually writing something on that clipboard right? Because whenever I saw someone doing that on TV they were just drawing a doodle or a crossword puzzle."

"No young man. I can assure you I'm not going a puzzle or drawing. I'm simply writing down a few notes. But please continue."

There was still a skeptical expression on the boys face but he continued. "Yea well we're having problems at home because my brother is too bossy."

"Hmm and how do you think your brother is too bossy?"

"He doesn't let me do whatever I want, when I want too and he's very abusive."

Sesshomaru kept his face passive as always. The doctor couldn't figure out if the elder wasn't speaking because the accusations were true or simply because he was ignoring the boy.

"How exactly is he abusive to you?" Dr. Mayo asked.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes at Sesshomaru who in turn sent him a look saying _'remember he is a human.' _

The look of pure ignorance raced over the hanyou's face as he had forgotten that there were some things humans weren't meant to know. "Well not to me…He's mean to my…uhh…puppy! Yea he's really mean to my puppy."

"Your brother is abusive to your puppy?"

"No no no he isn't abusive…our other dog is. Our big dog is very abusive to our puppy and it makes things a problem at home."

Dr. Mayo cleaned off his glasses quite confused. "You have a big dog that's abusive to a puppy?"

Sesshomaru used his fingers to massage the building pressure between his eyes. The boy was such a fool.

"Yea the big dog makes the puppy do things he doesn't want to do." Inuyasha said seriously.

Now he was a bit uncomfortable. The doctor had never heard of dogs abusing the other. "Ok and how exactly is the bigger dog being umm… rude to this puppy?"

"Well there was this one time the puppy didn't want to take a bath right?" Inuyasha stood up to pace the office holding his arms behind his back. " And the big dog tried to make him take one but the puppy didn't want too and -"

"Wait I'm sorry. Did you say the big dog tried to make the puppy take a bath?" Ok the situation was getting strange.

"Yea and when he couldn't do it the big dog broke the tub and he ended up raping the puppy."

"He raped the puppy?"

"Well not exactly raped. The puppy didn't mind getting his ass pounded but still the big dog should've asked first."

Oh for the love of… Sesshomaru lowered his head embarrassed. His fingers found a sweet position against his temple to give it a nice rub.

"Oh and there's more." Inuyasha continued. "There was another time when the big dog got upset because the puppy took his car out for a joy ride and wanted to kill him but forgave him. But that turned out to be a lie because when the puppy came home he found the big dog dressed sexy in -"

"Mr. Saiga wait…" Dr. Mayo took a deep breath. This young boy was very strange. What kind of dogs did these two have. " You're telling me that the puppy went out and tried to drive a car? Isn't that a bit dangerous? How would the poor thing even know what to do?"

"Oh that's easy. He took classes downtown when the big dog finally give him permission to do so."

Oh Sessgomaru's headache was getting worst. Before this day was over Inuyasha was going to need a serious talking too.

Turning his attention to Sesshomaru the doctor gave him a nervous smile. "Umm Mr. Saiga could you tell me what your brother is talking about?"

Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother frowning. The fool obviously has no idea how ignorant he sounds. But the story was already started so there was no sense in dwelling away from it. "He's referring to our two pets at home."

Ok. So they do have two strange pets. "Could you elaborate on the matter please?"

"Yes. You see the puppy is rather hard to handle at home. So the elder dog only tries to show who's dominate in the relationship."

"Ah I see. The younger pup must be a female am I correct?"

"No that's incorrect. The pup is a male."

The doctor was astonished. Were these two serious? "Ok so your dogs are living in a homosexual relationship?"

"Yes in a manner of speaking." Sesshomaru said casually.

"I see. Well ok. So why do you believe the puppy misbehaves the way he does?"

"Because the pup seems to always forget his place and the elder dog often needs remind him who his Alpha is." A sharp pair of amber eyes slashed in the younger's direction.

"Yea but the puppy can be shown his place without his ass being pounded!" Inuyasha growled.

"Your dog is raping a puppy? How awful! Shouldn't something be done about this?" The doctor was getting concerned now.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Like I said the pup doesn't mind the sex. He enjoys it actually."

"He enjoys being molested?" The doctor was beyond confused now. Did these two own a masochisitc puppy?

"Yea but the big dog is rough sometimes and never apologizes for hurting the puppy's ass. Once he fucked him so hard he literally couldn't sit for a week."

"Oh my thats terrible!"

Sesshomaru had had it. "That's because the puppy insists on the elder dog to do it harder then needed. If he didn't want it so rough he shouldn't ask for it that way!" The daiyoukai was getting pissed now.

"The puppy tells the big dog how he wants to be sexually satisfied?" The perplexed human asked. But he was ignored as the brothers faced off.

"He says harder but not to the point of wanting to have a huge dick pumping in his ass like a goddamn drill! The big dog isn't exactly small ya know?"

The doctor was getting afraid now. The young males in his office were getting rather hostile. He'd never had a case this complicated before. To make matters worst his office seemed to be coming to life as some of the things started to rattle or float in mid air.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's youki was slowly building from their growing rage. The two were now debating over another matter pass the sex issue.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? The puppy had no control over that! The big stupid dog was the one who stomped him in the tub!" Inuyasha yelled. He quickly scanned the office until he found something sizable to toss at the elder's head. Finding a large globe, he picked it up and hurled it at Sesshomaru's head. "You stupid jerk! When will the stupid dog get it through his head that he was the one who broke the damn tub!"

"As soon as the pup admits that he was the one who damage it!" Sesshomaru dodged the oncoming assault shifting to the side to let it slam against the wall.

"Oh yea it was the puppy's fault huh? Just like it was the puppy's fault that the big dog doesn't know how to properly fuck without being a sadistic asshole." Another object caught Inuyasha's attention. He grabbed the chair by the arms and threw it effortlessly at his brother's head.

Dr. Mayo ducked behind his desk to avoid any inanimate objects from being thrown in his direction. "Umm could you both please calm down? You're damaging my office and -"

"SHUT UP!" "BE SILENT!" They hollered together at the crouching doctor who gave them a meek 'yes' from behind his desk.

"Inuyasha stop this ridiculous behavior immediately!" Sesshomaru ordered, barely missing a book to his head.

"No! Not until you admit that the big dog broke the damn tub." Another book, followed by another was thrown.

Sesshomaru knew it was far beneath him to act in such a manner but that was put that in the back of his mind as he picked up his chair and threw it at the unsuspecting hanyou. Inuyasha yelped and moved over to watch the chair break through the third window to fall down to the earth. A loud groan rose all the way up to the males and it sounded very familiar.

"Son of a- ouch who the hell threw that?" said a roughly deep voice.

"I'm not sure but if they value their lives they'll make haste to leave before I arrive up there!" Said a more smoothly deeper tone. And that one didn't sound too please.

"Not if I don't kill 'em myself!"

Uh-oh they knew who the chair had hit. It was definitely time to leave. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shared a look before quietly heading for the front door.

Inuyasha closed the door behind them and sighed. "Well that could've went better."

"Indeed. But I feel in need of a strong beverage. How's about yourself?"

"Yea I need something to knock me out completely. That was a rough appointment."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist and the two left as though nothing had ever happened.

The doctor had long since fainted under his desk from the craziness that had occurred. Hopefully someone would find him there.

* * *

Hoshiyomi knocked on the doctor's door before stepping inside. The scene he saw made him suspicious and surprised. The entire office looked as though it were hit by a tornado.

"Hey Hoshi is anyone in there?" Koga asked rubbing his head from behind him.

"No. I don't see anyone. They were right to leave before I made it up here." Hoshiyomi closed the door and kissed the top of Koga's head where the chair had landed. "There. All better now?"

"Yea thanks babe." _  
_

Hoshiyomi placed his arm over Koga's shoulder and they left unknowingly leaving the doctor under his desk.

**A/N: I remember someone mentioning that Sesshy and Yasha needed some counseling. Will look at what happened? The poor doctor. I hope somebody finds the guy under the desk. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Review your thoughts! Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Geez I received two emails asking why I did that to the poor doctor lol. Well the guy should've known that something was up when two strange looking humans walked into his office. And if the moron couldn't figure out why the puppy kept getting abused by the big dog then he's dumber than a sack of hammers. Anyway since seeing a counselor didn't work how's about another approach. Maybe…A little group effort Lol. This one is a request chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Anger Management**

Inuyasha was sitting outside on the balcony cleaning off the large window because someone had a weird sense of humor and tossed a cat at it. "Please, Please, Please Sesshy!" To bad the thing was still a live.

"No Inuyasha." Sesshy answered from the couch with the cat sleeping next to his leg.

The younger stepped inside to talk his elder. "But I promise that this one will be better."

"No Inuyasha and that's final." Sesshomaru walked out of the living room to go get a drink from the fridge. As if his anger wasn't already building. He was still angry from the appointment with the doctor last week. He'd received word that the poor human had to go see his own therapist about dogs abusing each other.

Inuyasha went in the kitchen after his brother to hug him from behind. "Please Sesshy if you really love me then we should both give it a try. Pretty please for me."

'_I won't, I won't, I won't.' _Sesshy thought to himself. If he looked over his shoulder at those famous big golden puppy eyes then he'd putty in the boy's hands.

A small whimper reached his pointy ears and he chanced a peek around to see his younger giving the most adorable set of puppy dog eyes in the world. And like a set schedule, it worked every single time. When in the world had the brat learned such a trick? "Fine Inuyasha we'll give it a try. But I won't set it up this time. You do it."

"Thank you Sesshy!" Inuyasha rained kisses all over his mate's face happily. "I know just the place. It'll be perfect!"

Somehow the daiyoukai doubted that.

* * *

He knew it. He knew this was a bad idea. Why had he agreed to do this foolishness anyway. Judging from all of the familiar faces here he knew it was going to be a disaster.

"Ok everyone good morning. I'm Mr. Yoko and I'll be your Anger Manager today. But before we begin I would like to welcome two new guests. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Everyone give them a warm welcome while I go and get the happy ball." The instructor stepped out the door and went to retrieve his remedy object for anger souls.

A low chorus of hellos sounded from a small group of young males sitting in the darkened room.

Inuyasha immediately began to point out each one with a nice hello. "Hey Koga what's going on? What are you here for?"

"Not much." The wolf prince replied. "Hoshi thought I needed this because I killed an old lady's cat."

Oh no. Sesshomaru could already feel a headache coming on.

"Aw man why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Not that he cared much for cats anyway. The stupid felines thought they were better then dogs.

Koga sat back folding his arms. "Hoshi is just over reacting. I was well within my reasons for killing the stupid thing." He took a deep breath before continuing like Mr. Yoko showed him to do whenever he felt his rage growing.

"Me and Hoshi were walking in RichOnyx's Park together when this old human shows up and asks if we could get her cat out of a tree. So me trying to be a good seminarian, I say sure no problem where's the damn cat right? And she points up in a tree. I look up and I see the cat scared out it's mind. So I climb up there to bring it down and do you know what the little shit did?"

Inuyasha shook his head and Sesshomaru sighed. He could ready tell where this story was going.

"The little bastard scratched my damn hand and jumped down from the tree on its own." His anger was getting bigger. So big in fact that he stood up quickly knocking his chair over. "Oh man do you know how pissed off I was about that? So I jumped down and took the cat from the old lady and threw it as hard as I could across town. But hell how was I suppose to know that the damn thing would fly that far?"

"Hold up one goddamn minute!" Inuyasha stood up from his chair just as angry. "You mean to tell me you threw that cat that hit our window?"

"The cat hit your window?"

"Yea you stupid jerk and I had to wipe off its stupid slob off the glass. The thing is sleeping at our place now!"

"Oh the little shit's still alive huh?" Koga pounded his fist into his hand. "Well keep him there I'll get my revenge as soon as this is over."

Sesshomaru was sure this headache was going to be big a nice juicy one. Where the hell was the instructor at anyway?

"I'd send your ass here too for killing an old lady's cat." Came a hard voice from the left.

"Oh yea and what did you do to get your ass in here Hiten?" The wolf asked fixing his seat back in order.

Hiten tsked. "Bankotsu thought it'd be a good idea, the jackass. I didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a stupid cake." The thunder demon snorted pouting like a child.

"A cake?" the two asked with lifted eyebrows.

"Yea we were out hanging together and -"

"Hmm together?" Koga elbowed Inuyasha who in turn gave him a 'I-knew-it' smile. He had a sneaky suspension that the two liked each other.

Hiten caught on to that look. "Shaddup it's not what you think alright? We were just going out to get Souten a cake for her birthday. But the assholes got my order wrong!"

The thunder prince knew he needed to stay calm so he took a nice deep breath. He rose his hands to his ears and began to twist them like Mr. Yoko showed him. "Ok I'm good. Anyway when me and Bank arrived there I asked where's my sister's cake with the strawberry and coco icing. The stupid board there had the nerve to get all snippy" He stood up from his chair and place his hands on his hips to mimic the woman's stance and voice. "She said '_oh I'm sorry sir you said strawberry? We thought you said blue berry. Maybe if you had spoken more clearly on the phone then we would've gotten it correct.'"_

Oh how his rage was growing every time he thought about it. "So I told the stupid wench to remake the cake and she said no because they'd already made this one…." His story trailed off not wanting to finish it.

"Ok then what" Inuyasha asked sitting at the edge of his sit. Sesshy was curious as too how this ended too.

Hiten's red eyes twinkled mischievously. "Let's just say that Pumpkinpi's Baking Factory is no longer in business. Somehow a huge thunderstorm appeared in the building and everything magically caught on fire. I have no idea how that could've happened."

Someone wasn't to thrilled to hear that bad news. "You know exactly how it happened you jerk! Now where am I suppose to get my coco muffins? Dammit Hiten you're such an asshole!" Koga dropped his face in his hands suddenly depressed. He really like that place's muffins. It was pretty much the only human food he liked next to meat.

"Hn, you guys are pathetic." Said low raspy voice from the far end of the room.

Every pair of eyes turned their attention toward the far end of the room. When the daiyoukai heard that extra voice that was it for him. He could tell right then and there that this session wasn't going to benefit him or Inuyasha in anyway. So he simply stood up, grabbed his jacket and prepared to leave.

"Hey Sesshy where you going?" Inuyasha asked his leaving brother. But he didn't receive a reply as Sesshomaru walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

"I wonder what his problem is." The hanyou mumbled. But he put that to the side as he turned his attention back to the fourth member of this session. "So Hakudoshi, if we're so pathetic then why the hell are you in here?"

Hakudoshi turned his head away pouting. "Because Shippo insists on me taking this ridiculous session over a complete misunderstanding."

"Yea I'm sure it was a misunderstanding," Hiten grumbled placing his face his hand.

Hakudoshi narrowed his light purple eyes at the trio. "It _was _a misunderstanding. The fool should've minded his own business."

"Oh boy here we go."

"Silence!" Haku shut his mouth and inhaled a deep breath then exhaled it. It was what Mr. Yoko taught him to do whenever he felt he was getting angry. " Me and Shippo were at DarkAngelJudas café down on fifth avenue when we had a waitress come up to take our order."

That information made a certain thunder demon curious. "Wait you're not talking about the one with the nice vanilla espresso are you?"

"The very same. Now be silent until I complete my story."

"Alright. But dude I swear if that place is out of business I'm kicking your ass."

"Sure whatever. Anyway as I was saying we decided to stop by there to get a couple of tall caramel lattés. The waitress wasn't of any use. I specifically instructed the woman to put three tablespoons of sugar, two squirts of milk, and half a cup of caramel in my cup. And do you know what she did?"

Everyone shook their heads. No they didn't know hell they weren't there to know.

"The incompetent woman put five tablespoons of sugar, three squirts of milk and I no, I repeat no caramel in my latté. Now I ask all of you…What would you have done in my position?" He turned his head to the three sets of eyes that shrugged their shoulders.

"That's what I thought. So I took matters into my own hands and decided to go and fix the beverage myself." Pale hands became balled up fists. "The inferior human then had the audacity to tell me that I wasn't allowed to come around the counter and fix it to my liking and the disgusting beast put her hand on me. So now…."

"So now," Hiten sat on the edge of his seat wondering if his beloved café shop.

Hakudoshi crossed his legs and closed his eyes chuckling. "Let's just say that there's not going to be anymore vanilla espressos for a very long time."

Hiten slumped over in his seat suddenly feeling dejected. "Oh you ass. I can't believe you did that." Those delicious espressos were no longer there. Now where was he going to get them?

"What about you Inuyasha? What are your reasons for being here?" The spider demon asked curiously.

"Oh man you have to ask? This is Inu-Yasha. His ass should've _been_ in here." Koga teased.

"Amen to that." Hiten pounded Koga's fist approvingly.

"Shaddup. Me and Sesshy tried something already. We went to see a shrink and that turned into a mess." Inuyasha scoffed.

Koga was curious about this. "What happened?"

"Well we were getting really good until Sesshy started acting stupid. So I tossed a globe at him, and a few books and various other things. But the jerk ended up throwing a chair at me that went through a window and -" The hanyou clamped a hand over his mouth nervously. He'd completely forgotten that Sesshomaru was the one that hit Koga in the hit last week with the chair.

"Hold on one damn minute!" Koga stood up clearly pissed off. "You mean to tell me you two were the idiots that threw that chair out the window? What the hell!"

"Oh relax you're fine. Besides I'm not finished with my story so sit down!"

Reluctantly Koga retook his seat fuming.

"Anyway right after we left the place, Sesshy decided that he wanted us to get a drink but I changed my mind and said I wanted to go see a movie instead. Ya know Brz's Movie Theater next to Inumimi1's Flower Shop?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok so we get there and everything is going good. Me and Sesshy get some popcorn, drinks, and sit to watch the movie. It was the new one called Riding Hot Rods with Ardentes and Jazz96 as the lead actors. Well we were getting to the good part when suddenly there's this disgusting fat human sitting behind us munching on his popcorn like a cow." Inuyasha began to massage his temple with his fingers just how he saw Sesshomaru would do when he got on his nerves.

"My ears are very sensitive you guys. Very sensitive. So I could hear every munch and crunch from the fat guy's mouth. So I politely turned around and asked him to keep his crunching down to a dull whisper because it was getting on my nerves. The guy oversize jerk has the nerve to look at me like I'm nuts and throws his whole bucket of popcorn on my head and -"

"Wait" Hakudoshi held his hand up and sighed. "Reframe from telling this story if the theater is no longer there because _I will _kill you."

"Relax Brz's Movies is still there…will half of it at least."

Hakudoshi sunk down into his chair miserably. "Damn you hanyou! I wanted to see that movie! Now I'm going to have to go across town to see it!"

"Oh calm down. It wasn't better then what you did to DarkAngelJudas café" Hiten huffed.

"Oh you're one to talk you fool!" Koga exclaimed. "Thanks you to my beloved Pumpkinpi's is gone! Who am I suppose to get my damn muffin's from huh?"

"Wolf please don't say a word. I'm still pissed about that cat slamming into my goddamn window at a hundred miles per hour." The hanyou said barely holding his temper. Pale light emitted from his body in rapid waves. "I should kick your ass for that!"

"Oh and who was the one that blew Brz's into extinction!" Hakudoshi stood up knocking his chair to the floor. His youki was vibrating in the entire room. "I should kill you for such actions!"

"Oh yea I'd like to see you try it!" Inuyasha took a stance ready for action.

" And you! You took away the damn café! I'll definitely be kicking your ass for that!" Hiten cracked his knuckles and rose his youki. Flashes of lightening sparked around in yellow streaks.

"There's going to be some asses whooped today." Koga kicked his chair over and his youki became erratic levitating every object in there.

The furious fight broke out as Inuyasha lunged at Hakudoshi. The spider demon dodge and was tackled down by a pissed off Hiten. The thunder demon wasn't able to land a punch when Koga lifted him up and slammed him against a wall. Inuyasha jumped in the air and landed a jump kick to Koga's head knocking him over a chair. The spider hit Inuyasha in the jaw sending him flying across the floor. It was pure chaos! Lightening was thrown like a dodge ball. Energy waves were used as whips. Punches and Kicks landed in every other way. It was madness. Pure hell was unleased savagely in the tiny happy room of rampaging demons.

* * *

Mr. Yoko finally found the bright red happy. He'd forgotten that he had left it in his assistant's office. He bounced it up and down blissfully wondering how he planned to get his clients to calm their anger with it. But when he got to the door he could hear loud noises coming from the other side. What on earth?

"Fuck you! Café Destroyer!"

"Kiss my ass you Cat Murderer!"

"You Bastard Cake Killer!"

"I'll kill you, you Theater Wrecking Asshole!

Mr. Yoko was very afraid to open the door. From all the crashes he could hear going on in their it sounded like a war zone. But he had to check on his clients to make sure they were ok.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you." Came a silky deep voice from behind him.

Mr. Yoko turned around and was startled to see four tall males standing behind him. One with long silver hair, one with fluffy carrot colored hair, one with a long braid going down his back and another with very long dark black hair. A loud crash made the four sigh heavily and they all shared a look.

"Excuse us." The deep silky voice said. He opened the door and was followed in by three stern faced looking men. They looked very upset. Really upset. The fourth to enter closed the door quietly behind him. Suddenly Mr. Yoko noticed that the crashing sounds came to halt as soon as the four strangers entered. The one with the long hair was one of his students already wasn't he? But that thought was pushed to the side when he hear his other four younger males screaming. He pressed his ear to the door and shook from what he heard going on inside.

"Wait Sesshomaru don't do it -Ouch! Quit it that hurts!"

"Now hold on Hoshi I can explain - Oww! Wait that smarts!"

"Bankotsu I dare to - UGH! Stop it!"

"Shippo don't you -Arg! You fool how dare you!"

The poor human was nervous. The earlier crashes sounded like fireworks compared to what was going on in there now. It seemed like War World Three in there. He could here chairs being thrown, his marker boards being snapped in half and the happy pictures being shredded. Oh his poor happy pictures. And now he could hear four new voices in the room. Probably from the strangers.

"Have you no manners Inuyasha!"

"I sent you here to control that anger Koga, not enhance it!"

"You are such a dumbass Hiten! Why the hell do you think I told you take this class!"

"Can't you control yourself for even an hour Hakudoshi!"

Suddenly the thrashing came to a complete silence. What in the world happened now. There were a few swift shifting noises then the door opened up.

Sesshomaru walked out first with a badly beaten Inuyasha over his shoulder. He looked at Mr. Yoko and handed him a check. "I apologize for my brother's actions. Hopefully this will be enough to cover the damages."

Next to appear was Hoshiyomi with a unconscious Koga under his left arm. He glanced at Mr. Yoko and gave him a check with a large amount of money written on it. "I hope this will make up for this fool's ill manner behavior. Take care."

Following the ninja demon was Bankotsu with a delirious Hiten lung over both his shoulders like a boa. He caught Mr. Yoko staring at him and reached in his pocket to hand the human a wad of cash. "Keep the change man. Sorry for this dumbass' stupidity."

The final one to emerge was Shippo dragging a frowning Hakudoshi by his shirt. Without a second thought he handed Mr. Yoko a small stack of money from his vest pocket. "I'm really sorry for my friends actions sir. I hope this will help cover all the mess in there." The fox demon closed the door behind him and walked away.

The human stood frozen in place as he watched all of his groaning clients being carried out of the building looking as though they'd had the daylights beaten out them. However with a heavyheart he looked at his door. With a shaky hand and a gulp, he opened the door and wanted to die. His entire happy joy room now was a gloomy scene of broken glass, smashed chairs, walls with giant holes, pictures torn to pieces and to make matters worst his favorite picture of a fluffy white puppy had a hole in the place of it's head. He felt like crying. What could have started all of this? With a sigh he looked down in his hand and…wait he really looked down into his hand and noticed that there was a lot of money in his hand. He stared wide eyes at the two stacks of cash but when he looked at the two check, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

The money was more then enough to cover for the four maniacs damages. Now he'll able to build a better happier office.

**A/N: I hope the messenger that requested this enjoyed it and you guys too. I don't know the person's name because there wasn't one. But see what happened? Even anger management is a definite out. They need some real help. But who in the world could they go too that knows how to calm down a bunch of crazy demons? Any ideas? Anyone up for it? Lol. Review your thoughts.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**LOL I'm so happy a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter. I swear whenever I read your reviews I get up and the noodle dance lol. Anyway Lets see…Basic therapy didn't work. Anger Management is a no go. Maybe the whole gang needs a break. Let's see how Thursday's Adventure turns out. Oh yea this will be a 2 or 3 or 4 or 5 part adventure. I hope you don't mind. Oh if you're underage I suggest not reading this one. I'd rather not have a mob of anger parents coming after me. Enjoy!**

**Let's Get Away Part 1**

Lady Tsukiko walked into her spacious living room carrying a tray of tea to serve to her son and three other guests. She handed a tea cup to each demon and took a seat in front of them.

"Now my son. Enlighten me as to the reasons why you can't control your younger. Then Hoshiyomi I want you to explain yourself, followed by the two of you. Am I understood?" He questioned taking a sip of her tea.

Sesshomaru sighed he should've known better then to ask his mother for advise. "Inuyasha is just complicated Mother. You know he's always been that way."

"I've recently started to understand Koga's behavior. Believe me when I say I'm very surprised at the cubs personality." Hoshi said.

"Hiten's just a pain in the ass period." Bankotsu crossed his legs and yawned bored. "He's always been a handful."

"But I thought that you two weren't dating." Shippo asked curiously.

"Well we uhh ya know…" The human didn't want to say that he had a crush on the thunder demon. It was something he'd have rather kept a secret.

Shippo knew that feeling all too well. "Me and Hakudoshi aren't exactly…well you know dating. We just hang out a lot."

Lady Tsukiko made a thoughtful sound. "Maybe you young gentlemen just need to get away for a while. A week or two away from that inferior city you reside in might just do you some good." She took another delicate sip of her tea.

"I fail to see how this will remedy their unruly issues Mother." Her son spoke taking a sip of his tea as well.

"Consider the possibilities my son. I know if I were trapped in that miserable human inhabitance I'd go mad as well. I'd likely tear down a building or two myself. Besides I'm sure you all want to sure some…_Quality time _with your companions without the continuous interruption of humans."

Sesshomaru cover his face to hide his blush. His mother was far too forward. Hoshiyomi shifted in his seat. He wasn't comfortable talking like that with his friend's mother. He felt like a child. Bankotsu was grinning from ear to ear thinking of all the possibilities. Shippo being the shy fox he was, turned his head to look out the window.

The lady was surprised at the young men's behavior. "Oh please. Do not act as if I do not know what sex is. I've been alive far longer then any of you."

The low groans and sickened grunts made her laugh. "Ok I understand no sex talk with Sesshy's mother. Still I have an idea. Why not take them to my Northern Retreat in the mountains Sesshomaru? It should be snowing there and the view of the natural life is breathtakingly beautiful this time of year."

The males thought this idea over carefully. Maybe a vacation would be a good idea for their beau's tempers to settle down. Not to mention it could be a step up for some and further step for others.

"Alright Mother. We'll give it a try."

* * *

The group of eight had finally arrived to their destination after a terrible trip of watching the idiots behind them drive like they'd gone mad. The car in the rear finally came to a nasty halt next to Hoshiyomi's rental. And out came four arguing demons wearing scarves, gloves, hats, sweaters, and boots in various colors.

"You stupid jerk if you would've just let me drive we would've gotten here faster."

"Oh yea as if you need to get behind a steering wheel! You're not gonna mess up my ride!'

"Yea the last time I heard, you smashed your bro's nice jag. I swear if that were me you wouldn't be walking right now."

"Indeed. Such behavior shouldn't go unpunished."

Sesshomaru turned to the small arguing group to gain their attention. "Alright gentlemen let's put away all of the baggage then we can check out the slopes."

Each head gave a nod and they pulled their bags from the cars. Up ahead was a very large three story cabin set high on a slanted hill. There was snow covering every edge and curve of the building. It looked very fancy.

When they made it to the top with all of their belongings, Sesshomaru used his mother's key to open the front door and let everyone else inside.

Hiten gave an impressed whistle. Upon coming in the front door. "Man your mom sure doesn't skip on the expenses. This place is awesome." He did a 360 at the interior design. There was a bright gold chandelier at the top and two sets of stairs to show the levels. To the far right was a large living room with at least 6 sofas and a large fireplace. To the left was an black onyx colored stainless steel kitchen with pots and pans hanging from hooks.

Koga hopped pass everyone to take a look inside the refrigerator. He opened the door and his baby blues sparkled at the contents inside. "Hey Sesshomaru remind me to kiss your mom's feet when I see her next time." The fridge was chalked full of meats of every kind. Bacon, Ham, Venison, Turkey, Steak, Rump Roast, Beef; it was all in there. And the bottom half had things even edible for humans like fruits and veggies.

Inuyasha dashed inside the kitchen to have a look for himself. His lips began to drool and he called out to Hiten and Bankotsu to come and have a look for themselves. The two came in and made comical faces about the food inside.

The daiyoukai walked into the kitchen to find the four morons bowing to the food container like it was a god. He shook his head and turned back toward the living room toward his friend.

"There's a nice fireplace here. We should consider lighting it later this evening." Hoshi suggested from his bending position on the floor.

"That would be an interesting idea. Where have the fox kit and human gotten too?"

"They've taken everyone's bags upstairs. They said something about wanting to have first choice on a room."

Oh no. That choice belongs to Sesshomaru. He wanted to have the highest room. He pressed his lips together and let out a wicked whistle. Like a herd they all came immediately to see what the call was for.

"Everyone I don't want their to be any confusion as to where we'll all be bedding during our stay. There are only four bedrooms here." He held up his hand to stop any protests. "Don't worry the rooms are very spacious so there's plenty of room to do whatever you please." He turned to the four young demons giving him strange looks. "You four may decide on who you want as your roommate. But as you know Inuyasha shall bed with me."

The hanyou blushed and tucked his hands in sleeves embarrassed.

"Aww that's a good puppy standing with his master." Koga teased rubbing Inuyasha's head.

"Do not make fun wolf cub." Hoshiyomi came up from behind, hugging his wolf close to whisper in his ear. "You shall share my bedding during our stay. _I won't _have you with anyone else."

The possessiveness in the daiyoukai voice made Koga's cheeks redden in color. "Uhh sure. No problem."

"Aww that's a good wolf cub standing with his pack leader." Inuyasha patted him on his head the same way he'd did him.

"Shaddup mutt!"

Chuckles and snickers chorused around the room.

"Well I'm not staying with either of those two fools so Shippo will be my roommate." Hakudoshi announced folding his arms.

Shippo face flushed. "Sure thing Haku."

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me Hiten." Bankotsu teased throwing his arm over the demon's shoulders.

Hiten groaned dropping his head in his hand. Once again luck was not on his side.

"Hoshiyomi and Koga, you two will take the bottom floor bedroom." Sesshomaru pointed to show them where it was. "Inuyasha and myself will take the third floor bedroom. The four of you will be on the second floor. There are two bedrooms. One on the far left and one on the far right. Are there any questions?"

No one replied. "Good let's settle into our bedrooms and we'll go check out the ski slopes." Everyone went off to their own rooms to put away their things. However Sesshoamru had other things in mind for him and his younger to do.

* * *

"Let's place our bags over here." Hoshi suggested to Koga after he closed the door.

"Alright." The wolf bent down to put away the remainder of their bags near the window. Koga looked outside the window and looked at the beautiful scenery outside. He was always the one who was able to understand nature better then others. It was the reason he preferred to stay in the forest. The natural feel of everything made him feel at ease. So at peace that he was startled when Hoshi came to hug him to his chest.

"Geez you scared me!" He exclaimed angrily.

Hoshi turned his nose inward against Koga's neck and nuzzled him. "Forgive me. I couldn't help myself but," He inhaled the cubs scent and sighed. "I needed to feel you." The warm breath teased at the hairs on the back of Koga's neck. Hoshi's hands spread over his stomach before encircling his entire waist to pull him closer.

"Hoshiyomi…" Koga accidentally let the moan slip out but he couldn't help himself. The older demon's hands felt nice.

"I love the way my name sounds coming from your lips." The daiyoukai trailed his hands over Koga's thick brown sweater wanting so badly to remove it. He wanted to feel the wolf's flesh against his own. He wanted to taste all of the cub's body.

Shivers traveled down Koga's spine at the closeness of Hoshi was to him. They haven't had sex yet so…Oh man he still wasn't ready for that yet. "Hoshi wait I…" He gasped when he felt Hoshi's erection pressing firmly against his ass.

Hoshi signed keeping control of his urges. "Shh…I know Koga. As much as I want to ravish your body so badly, I won't pressure you." He tightened his hold and rested his chin on his companions shoulder. "For now just let me hold you close Love."

A gust of relief escaped the prince's lips. He was happy that the elder demon was being patient with him. Sex was a very big step that he just wasn't ready for. But for now this was nice. He snuggled back in the embrace and watched the snow with his ninja.

* * *

"Whoa whoa Sesshy calm down!" Inuyasha yelled running over to a wall opposite his brother.

"Come here little brother." Sesshy purred slowly striping of his clothing. He wanted the hanyou and he wanted him now.

"Wait what if someone hears us huh? Whoa!" He jumped away when the daiyoukai made a grab for him. "Control yourself you horny hound! Whoa!" He dodge once more nearly tripping over himself.

"I said come here Inuyasha." Sesshomaru dropped his white turtleneck down on the ground followed by his navy blue slacks until he was clad only in his under layers. He hadn't had his brother in nearly two weeks. They were both far overdo for some loving.

"Sesshy wait I know you're horny but we can't do this now! We gotta wait until everyone's gone." Inuyasha saw the way his brother's eyes were glowing. He was in for a rough ride and he didn't wait anyone to hear him screaming like a woman.

"Come here pup." the elder growled. "I want to be inside of that taut ass now!'

Oh shit Sesshomaru is cussing now. That was a sure sign of trouble.

Inuyasha looked at his surroundings. The room was very large and there was plenty of running room but that wasn't enough. Sesshomaru was horny. And a horny Sesshomaru was hard to deal with.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou hadn't blinked before he found his brother mere inches in front of him. "Oh man! AHH!"

Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha flying until he landed on top of the bed. As he walked he finished removing the rest of his attire until he stood naked and hard at the end of the bed.

"Oh God" Inuyasha whispered. He took one look at his brother and completely forgot about the others hearing them. Now all he wanted was to feel him inside.

Sesshomaru laced his long fingers over his weeping member and began to stroke it. "I want you…little brother."

Inuyasha swallowed, his throat was becoming dry. He could feel the heat radiating off his brother's body. The scent of arousal and musk filled the room. His member was getting hard wanting some attention.

A small whimper left his lips as Sesshomaru crawled into the large bed to stalk his prey. He kept going until he hovered over his younger, his long silver hair pooling down around them. The small whimpers ignited something deep in Sesshomaru's body. He gazed down lazily at the lust filled amber eyes of his younger. It was too much.

Inuyasha suddenly found himself slammed roughly face first into the wall near the window. He couldn't move from the feel of Sesshomaru's naked formed pressed hard against him. His neck was sucked and licked like a lollipop. A soft moan rattled his throat.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Do you want me Inuyasha?" He whispered against his downy ear.

Inuyasha swallowed a hard groan. "Yes." Came the hissed reply. He wanted to feel his brother. He wanted to get rid of his clothes. So desperate to feel the warm flesh upon his he grinded his ass against his brother's cock suggestively.

Sesshomaru growled and got to work on removing Inuyasha's red sweater and black jeans along with his under layers, until he stood naked as the day he was born. He took in the beauty of his younger's body and could feel his member hardening more. "Inuyasha."

The hanyou couldn't turn around. His brother was pressed very closely against him. So close that if he made a loud noise everybody was sure to hear. The walls weren't thick enough. "Wait Sesshy we need to…Agh!" He exclaimed as Sesshomaru shove himself deep inside of the his tight hole. There was very little preparation. Only from the pre-cum of his cock that's all Inuyasha had.

The painful grunts and moans fueled the blood in Sesshomaru's veins as he took the boy harder sliding him up and down against the wall.

"Sesshy Ugh-Slow down- Ugh!" Inuyasha held back a loud yell, clenching his fists tightly trying to grab something or anything to steady himself from the rough treatment of his ass. Finding nothing in reach he opted for his brother's arms braced on his waist.

"Inuyasha…I want…to hear you…scream." Sesshomaru growled between thrusts. "Beg…me…for…release." His tongued licked a soft trail over the sensitive puppy ear making Inuyasha buck wildly against the wall. Sesshomaru pressed him back roughly grabbing a hold of his cock to stoke with each hard thrust.

"Please…" The hanyou begged. He couldn't take anymore. He needed release now.

"Please what Inuyasha." Sesshomaru increased the thrusts rotating them against Inuyasha's ass. The movement gave him what he needed to hit the boy's sweet spot each thrust. "Tell me what you want." He grunted against his neck.

"I…I…"

Sesshomaru's hand pumped him faster and his thrusts became swifter making Inuyasha so confused with pleasure. He didn't know whether to move against the hand on his cock or the cock in his ass. Both felt too amazing to choose.

"Cum little brother. Cum for me!"

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_

The daiyoukai came with a hard grunt right after his brother giving tiny jerks of his hips to release all of his essence inside the boy's ass. Inuyasha came all over the wall and a little on his brother's hand.

"Do you…think…they heard…us." Inuyasha panted against the wall.

Sesshomaru kept himself lounged deep inside Inuyasha's ass and sighed satisfied. "Perhaps they did."

* * *

"Damn it sounds like Sesshomaru laid it on pretty hard with our hanyou buddy." Bankotsu laughed. "That sounds _kinda fun."_

"Dude I swear if you touch me during this trip, I'm lighting your ass up!"

"Relax. I won't touch you. Just make sure you're able to resist my body."

"Whatever you crazed human."

Bankotsu and Hiten placed the last of their bags in a far corner of the room and turned to stare at the giant bed. Their was only one bed in the room. Which meant that they were going to have to share.

"So what side do you want?" The human asked curiously.

"What do you mean which side. I'm taking the whole bed. You can have the floor."

"Uh no. I think not. Listen I'll just sleep at the bottom of the bed. Geez" Bankotsu said solemnly. He turned around and headed toward the bathroom. After closing the door he sat on the toilet and racked his hands through his long hair. He hated that Hiten treated like he was the plague. It really sucked.

_Knock. Knock._

"What the hell do you want Hiten?" He called out.

"Um I…uh I didn't mean to... Dammit can't you come out here so I can talk to ya?"

"No I'll just stay here. At least in the bathroom you can't treat me like scum."

"Oh come on Bank. Its not like that…. Bank?"

The human pulled the door open roughly and got in the demon's face. "Listen you jerk my name is Bankotsu. Alright? Ban-ko-tsu!" He shoved his way passed the stunned demon and headed toward the closet to put away his clothing.

Hiten scratched his head confused. What the hell was his problem? He carefully walked over to stand next to Bankotsu, getting close enough to look into his face but the human ignored him.

"Bank -" The sharp look of those midnight blue eyes cut him off. "Sorry. Bankotsu don't be made at me. Come on I was just kidding. You know we can share the bed. As long as we don't touch each other it shouldn't be a problem right?"

Those same dark blues became saddened and turned away. "Forget it Hiten. I know you were just joking. Its no biggie."

"Whew good!" The thunder demon placed his arm over the human's shoulder. "I thought I'd lost my buddy there. Now come one let's get ready to join the others."

Bankotsu turned his head to give a little smile and watch his friend go over to his own bag to unpack. '_I wish you knew Hiten. How I truly feel for you. But I know that you never will.'_

_

* * *

_

Shippo sat on the bed watching his friend pacing back and forth in their bedroom.

"Ridiculous! How could those two mongrels just make such a racket up there as if there aren't other guests here." Haku complained.

Shippo sighed. "That's to be expected. They are mates after all." The next question he wanted to ask made him blush a little. "I mean if you had a mate…w-would you be doing that?"

Hakudoshi regarded his friend with narrow lavender eyes and a seductive grin. "Trust me Fox. If I had a mate, I'd put all of these fools to shame. My lover would be screaming my name for miles around begging for more." He said in his raspy voice.

Oh what Shippo would give to learn if those words were true.

"What about you Shippo?"

"Huh?"

Hakudoshi sat on the bed holding himself up with his hands next to Shippo. "If you had a mate would you be so noisy or would you be quiet?"

"Umm well I'd probably be quiet. But then again it depends on who my mate is."

That made Haku curious. "How do you mean?"

Shippo couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his spider friend. "Well if my mate wants me to be loud or quiet. It'll be up to them."

"Ah so you're submissive? That means you prefer males don't you?"

"Wait I never said that. I like women! I love women."

Haku frowned a but at that. "Hmm I see." He'd thought the fox was interested in males. Maybe he thought wrong.

"Well let's just finish up on our clothes.

Shippo sighed and got up from the bed. "Alright."

* * *

"Damn what's taking those two so long? There ain't that much screwing in the world." Koga looked at his watch. They'd been waiting for nearly an hour since agreeing to meet in the living room.

"Trust me. The way Sesshomaru had Inuyasha screaming up there, its' going to be a while." Bankotsu replied from the sofa playing cards with Haku.

Hiten came from the kitchen holding a bottle of orange soda and gave it to Bankotsu. "Thanks man. How did you know I was thirsty?"

The demon shrugged. "Because you were chewing the hell out of your bottom lip and you only do that when you're thirsty so I got you your favorite drink."

"Aww thanks. That's so sweet!" He teased.

"Yea whatever. Anyway are our favorite horny hounds through screwing yet?"

Hakudoshi pulled a card from the human's hands and threw his pair on the table. "Well if they're not here yet then obviously they're still up there humping each other."

Hoshiyomi shook his head and looked up the stairs envying his friend. That's what he wanted to be doing to his cub right now or probably more. Patience. Patience. He had to have patience or those urges would get worst.

A door opened up from up top and they heard footsteps coming down. But they were unprepared for what they saw coming down.

Sesshomaru was cradling Inuyasha in his arms with the hanyou having his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey what the hell?" Koga fussed up toward them coming down. "Are your legs broken?"

"Shaddup you jackass! My legs are fine. Its just that…" He cast a glance and a blush at his brother who gave him a predatory glare.

Then everyone caught on. But that didn't spot the discreet laughs and snickered jokes. Of course some weren't afraid to say those jokes out loud.

"Sooo Sesshomaru ripped you a new one huh?" Bankotsu asked curiously from his seat in the living room.

"No No I think he blew his ass out." Hiten stated nodding his head. "Or his back was blown a mile high."

Koga slapped a hand over his face grinning. "The mutt's not going to be walking for months" He, Bankotsu and Hiten fell on the floor laughing their asses off.

Tiny puppy ears sagged miserably and Inuyasha tucked his face into Sesshomaru's neck embarrassed whining.

Seeing his mate's distress Sesshomaru decided to put an end to the teasing. "That's enough!" He said in his low dangerous tone. "Bankotsu, Hiten perhaps you'd like a demonstration as to why my younger can't walk currently." The two demons shook their heads nervously. They knew the daiyoukai wasn't beyond making good on his threat.

"And you Koga." Sesshomaru shifted his golden gaze to meet a pair emerald orbs. "I would offer you the same threat but in respect for my comrade you are saved. However I'm sure he's more then capable of rendering you immobile in the same manner I've done to Inuyasha."

Koga's lips droop and he turned around to see Hoshi giving him a fangy smirk. Yes he was sure that if Hoshi had the chance he'd tear his ass to pieces.

Inuyasha kiss Sesshy's cheek. "Thanks babe." And he stuck his tongue out at the teasers.

He received two flipped off fingers and a kiss my ass.

"Ok everyone. Shall we be off to the slopes?" Hoshi asked everyone.

"Yea!"

The gang gathered at the front door to head out.

Sesshomaru carried the hanyou up to the door until he asked him to stop. "Could you put me down? I think I can walk now."

"Yes you could walk." The older brother pulled him closer to his chest. "But I like holding you close." He gave a rare smile and kiss his Inuyasha on the forehead.

"Keh, whatever. Do what you want." Inuyasha snuggled close in his brother's arms and let him take him outside to join the others.

**A/N: Don't worry I'm going to write about the ski slopes. Hell I've already written it but all the extra stuff will have to wait for the next chapter because if I hadn't cut this one in half it would've been 24 pages long. So forgive me. I know you don't wanna read that many pages at once. Also I know a few of you could care less about the extra couples but come on guys they were requested. So if you don't like them you can skip over their parts. You won't miss much anyway. Oh by the way. I know this one isn't really funny ,but I hope the lemon made up for it LOL. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**I rarely do this but I decided to post up two chapters instead of one. I couldn't help myself. So if you didn't enjoy the last chappie hopefully this one will make up for it. Enjoy!**

**Let's Get Away Part 2**

The group climb or rather ran quickly up the steep slopes heading straight for the tip top. Hiten was the first to make. He loved being up again high. He wanted to see the view. And he was impressed. "Dude you can see the whole damn forest from up here!"

"Sooo where are the skis? I'm ready to hit the slopes." Koga looked left, then right but didn't see anything but trees.

"You already have them." Sesshomaru said placing his brother back on the ground to join the others.

Everyone stood there confused. "I don't understand my friend. We haven't recieved any skis." Hoshi said confused.

The brothers shared a amused look. Then they removed their amulets and transformed into their traditional forms. "You're the skis." Inuyasha said amused.

"Oh hell yea I got ya." Hiten snatched off his amulet. Now he appeared before the others in his royal thunder armor and fire wheels.

The rest of them followed suit until everyone was in full feudal demon gear.

"So who wants to go first?" The human asked looking down the steep hills. He was a true dare devil so he wasn't afraid in the least.

"I'm going first! Inuyasha pushed pass everyone and slammed on his stomach to slide quickly down the snow covered slopes. "YAHOO!"

"Hey wait for me!" Koga flipped over on his back to catch up with his friend. "HELL YEA!" he cheered wildly.

Bankotsu grabbed Hiten's arm, pulling him to the edge. They both took a seat and pushed forward. "Let's do this!" He said.

"Oh hell yea!" Hiten pushed forward and both flew rapidly down the hill. "YEAAAA!" They screamed out.

"Shall we go to Shippo?" Haku asked pulling the fox kit to the edge.

"Yea let's do it!" Both demons choose to either ride on their backs or stomachs going backwards. With one slight shove they were off. "AWESOME!" They hollered on the way down.

The two daiyoukai shook their heads at the youngsters slipping and sliding their way down the mountain. But they wouldn't stay up there for long as the tinge of excitement tickled in their stomachs.

"Shall we go too my friend?" Hoshi held his hand out toward the slope like a true gentlemen.

"Of course." The two opted for using their feet. Being the civilized demons they were, they at least took pride in the way they had fun.

With one step they went over to catch up with the fools.

* * *

Inuyasha had since, changed positions to slide on his bottom . Koga was catching up fast from behind. "Hey wolf you're going to slow. Did Hoshi fill your ass up or something?" He yelled over his shoulder.

The poor prince nearly collided into a large pine after that comment. "Shaddup mutt. At least I was able to walk up here!" He grabbed some snow and threw it barely missing him.

"I dare ya to do that again you scrawny wolf!"

Koga used his hands to push forward until he was sliding right next to the hanyou. He caught some more snow in his hand and this time slapped him in the face. "There's ya dare asshole!"

Inuyasha wiped the snow from his face and frowned. "Oh yea!" He scooted himself over the snow and slammed against his rival who slammed right back. The two went at it like bumper cars until one slam caused them to end up rolling down the hill. They were in a tangled mass of hair, legs, and arms screaming wildly.

Suddenly they caught sight a huge boulder coming up ahead. If they hit the thing at the speed they were going they'd be killed. But try as they might they couldn't get any leverage from the ground. Their eyes widened in horror as they came mere inches from ramming headfirst into the rock…

"POISON CLAW!" "NINJA ART: BARRIER WALL!"

Sesshomaru struck down harshly at the huge boulder shattering it into a million pieces. Hoshiyomi used his barrier to prevent the rocks from going down to cause anymore damage down the mountain or the foolish pups.

Koga and Inuyasha continued pass down the mountain looking at the rocks then up at the two daiyoukai. "Thanks Babe!" They yelled waving and hurried down the mountain screaming joyously.

"I swear that fool will be the death of me." Hoshiyomi mumbled using his powers to glide the rocks over toward the side.

The taiyoukai shook his head with a small grin. "If Inuyasha's wild adventures haven't done away with me my friend, I'm sure you'll be fine." He glanced down at the two morons as they held their hands up as though riding a roller coaster. "Let us continue." Sesshy hoped back on his feet and followed after them with Hoshi bringing up the rear.

* * *

"Hell yea we made it first Hiten!" Bankotsu gave his friend a high five.

Haku and Shippo landed next to them and stood up from the snow. "You two fools started after us. Had we started at the same time, I assure you we would've won." The spider fussed brushing off the snow from his kimono.

"YAHOO!" Koga and Inuyasha kept sliding pass the already stopped group.

"Hey, hey, hey where are the hell are the damn brakes!" Koga yelled trying to grab something.

"I don't know but we better find out quick - LOOK!"

Up ahead was a sharp, jagged cliff. If they fell over they were sure to perish.

Koga tossed and turned all over but got nothing. "Do something you fool!"

"You're the goddamn nature expert! You do something!" Inuyasha looked all around but found nothing to stop their death from coming. Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! They were done for!

* * *

Hoshi and Sesshy came to a complete stop at the bottom of the mountain next to the younger demons. They looked around curiously at the four awed stares.

"What has your attention like this?" Hoshi asked curiously.

Shippo pointed up ahead. Looking the direction of the pointed finger, Hoshi and Sesshy nearly had a heart attack as they watched their lovers slide right over the edge.

"AHHHHHH!" The two pups screamed falling rapidly down the edge.

The elder demons wasted no time in jumping over the edge to fly down and catch the screaming morons. "AHHHHH!"

"I swear he'll be the death of Sesshomaru!" Hoshi yelled from along side his friend.

"Indeed. I apologize for my earlier statement." Sesshomaru hollered back over.

The two increased their youki to catch up with the falling bodies. Seeing as Koga was more in his reach, Sesshomaru made a grab for him and caught him by the scruff of his neck. Hoshiyomi didn't take long before he had Inuyasha by his scruff as well.

Each upset elder landed gracefully at the bottom of the cliff holding an embarrassed pup several inches from the ground.

"I believe _that one _is mine my friend." Hoshi commented eyeing the wolf angrily.

"Indeed. As _that one _you have is my own." Sesshomaru handed over Koga and retrieved Inuyasha from Hoshi.

Koga and Inuyasha were placed on the ground but kept their eyes cast down, afraid to lift them at their elders.

A clawed hand racked through lime green hair as Hoshi sighed shaking his head. "Koga what in the name of the heavens processed you and him to act in such a manner? Do you enjoy giving me a reason for a heart attack?"

"Inuyasha I'm sure you're no stranger to giving my blood pressure a rise but please have a care for it just this once while we're on vacation." Sesshomaru murmured with his arms folded.

The disciplined pups shifted from foot to the other looking down. "Sorry." They grumbled.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time young ones." Hoshi commented.

Sesshy agreed. "Indeed. I believe a decent punishment is in order."

Inuyasha finally found his tongue to turn blazing eyes at his brother. "Now hold on a damn minute! Last time I check I was too old to be punished for any damn thing!"

"Yea he's right! Who the hell are you to punish me?" Koga yelled at his significant other.

Green eyes met gold in with a fangy grin. Then they looked at the fuming pups.

* * *

"50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55.…" Bankotsu counted using a knife to peel an apple.

Hiten came to seat next to his friend's feet on the couch. "What are you on now?"

"Umm I'm at 75 now."

"Damn how many are they going to get?"

Hakudoshi walked in holding a bowl of pom-poms. He sat on the couch opposite his comrades and popped one in his mouth. "Hoshi said a hundred."

Shippo picked up a treat from the bowl and threw it in his mouth. "Judging from those yells that's going t be a rough hundred."

"Yea."

They fell into silence listening to the short screams and mangled cuss words coming from the downstairs and upstairs bedrooms.

The thunder demon took the apple offer from Bankotsu and took a nice bite. "So now what number are they on?

The human placed the knife on the table and kicked back on the couch yawning. "I think 93."

"Well only 7 more."

More silence fell over them until a final yelp came from the rooms. Then they heard two doors snatch open and out came two very pissed off souls.

Koga marched out fuming with a red face and a hot hinny. He never been so humiliated in his life.

Inuyasha hopped down from the steps trying to get as far away from his brother as possible. His ass was on fire.

"Sooo how do your asses feel?" Bankotsu asked innocently.

Cold blue eyes shot at the human. "Wouldn't you like to know asshole!" Koga yelled.

"Yea fuck you Bankotsu!" Inuyasha fussed as well.

Without thinking the two took a seat on one of the couches and jumped up right away running around crying out holding some very red buns.

Sesshomaru came down the stairs and Hoshi emerged from the lower level bedroom calmly. They causally walked into the living and sat down as though nothing happened.

"Damn that must've hurt." Hiten commented taking another bite of his apple.

Koga settled for laying on the floor face down and Inuyasha choose the same. There was no way they'd be sitting anywhere for a while.

"So who wants to eat Rump Roast tonight?" Bankotsu teased.

The pups shifted their heads at the comical human and flipped him off.

* * *

The next day everyone sat in the living room waiting patiently for Shippo to set up the Karaoke Box for a duet contest. The group had decided that since it was snowing outside that it'll be better to stay indoors until it slacked up.

"Ok guys its ready." Shippo advertised to the demons ."Who's going first?"

"Oh Oh me and Sesshy will go first!" Inuyasha grabbed his brother by the hand and dragged him over to stand by the music box. He didn't hesitate in picking which song he wanted to sing. Sesshomaru glanced at the choice and chuckled.

"I figured you'd pick this one little brother."

"Ya know it." Inuyasha tossed the microphone to Sesshomaru and pressed the button to begin. A bouncing tune began to hum in the room and the lights were dimmed down to increase the effects. Slowly they began to move to the beat. Inuyasha wanted to started first. Of course doing his own version of the song.

"_Let's talk about sex Sesshy, Let's talk about you and me"_

"_Let's talk about all the hot things and the bad things you do to me"_

"_Let's talk about Sex. Let's Talk about Sex. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex." _Inuyasha walked around his lover trailing his claws seductively over his chest and back giving a sneaky wink.

Well two can play that came.

"_Let's talk about sex Yasha. Let's talk about what makes you hot."_

"_Let's talk about all the sexy things and the naughty things you do to me."_

"_Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex."_ Sesshomaru hooked his arm around his brother's neck and licked over his ear causing him to shiver. His elder was such an asshole.

"Umm do you think they remember its just a song?" Shippo whispered to no one in particular.

"Judging from those hot looks they giving each other…I think not." Bankotsu whispered back.

But Inuyasha wouldn't be out done. He was going to get his tease in too. He pushed away from his brother and crooked his finger to make him come forward.

"_Let's talk about sex Sesshy. Let's talk about all your spots."_

"_Like the way you scream when I make you cream. Oh that's so hot!"_

"_Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex."_

Inuyasha slide a single claw over Sesshomaru's striped cheek and the elder moaned from the intimate touch.

"I don't remember those words being in the song." Koga whispered to Hiten.

"Hell me neither. But knowing these perverts, they made the words up themselves." He replied back.

Sesshomaru walked around to stand behind his brother and grinded hips against his ass.

"_Let's talk about sex Yasha. Let's talk about what makes you scream."_

"_Like how you cum so fast when, when I plow that ass. Aww you sound so sweet._

"_Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex._

"Oook this is getting a little personal." Hoshiyomi whispered in a hush tone.

The spider demon folded his arms behind his head. "Please. Do you think they care? They'd be having sex in front of us if it were up to them."

The song ended with a panting Inuyasha laying up against his brother's chest. "You played dirty Sesshomaru." He grumbled.

"And who was the one to start it little brother." He grinded his hips more against the hanyou's bottom and received a nice hiss. Because he was civil though he wouldn't disgrace the boy by taking him in front of his friends. Instead he picked him up and carried the pup over to the couch to place on his lap. Inuyasha snuggled in his brother's warmth not caring if the others saw. He was comfortable and that's all that matter.

Shippo stood up shaking his head. "Ok now that the sexual freak fest is over, who wants to go next?"

The guys looked amongst themselves. After what those two just did, who _wanted_ to go next?

"I'll go for it." Hoshiyomi volunteered standing up. He turned toward Koga and held out his hand. "Will you join me Koga?"

Koga looked at the outstretched hand then at Hoshi. He was nervous. But when he saw the ninja demon smile all of that vanished and he took his hand. "Alright. Let's make those two look like idiots."

"With pleasure." Hoshi snuck a wink at Sesshy and started off toward the front of the room.

"Ok let's see what we can pick." Koga switched from song to song but couldn't find something interesting duet to sing too.

Hoshiyomi knew the perfect song to pick for the two of them when the wolf passed it. "I know Christmas has already pass but," He brushed the cub to the side and went back up to choose it. When Koga saw the song he blushed. Oh boy why did he pick this one?

Glancing at Hoshi the wolf sung the first line. _"I really can't stay."_

Hoshiyomi lifted the mic to lips with a heated look. _"Baby it's cold outside._

"_I've got to go away." _The wolf sung. Oh those sizzling looks. _"Oh baby its cold outside._

"_This evening has been-Been hoping you'd drop in." _Hoshi wink his eye.

" - _so very nice." _Koga moved back a step. They needed some distance because of those hot looks.

"_I'll hold your hands, they feel like ice." _Hoshi grab his hand to warm it with his touch.

"_I really must scurry." _Koga tried to pull his hand to get it loose. _"My mother will worry"_

Hoshiyomi pulled him against his chest. _"Oh sexy what's your hurry."_

"_I wish I knew how-." _The wolf looked deep in his eyes. _"Your eyes are like starlight now."_

Koga pushed at Hoshi's chest. "-_how to break this spell."_

The ninja held him in place. _"Your hair looks swell." _He removed the tie and nuzzled his face in the soft jet black tresses that fell.

"_I simply must go." _Koga snuggled closer. _"Baby its cold outside."_

"_The answer is no." _Hoshi held him close tucking his head under his chin. _"But baby it's cold outside."_

Oh Koga felt so cozy. _"So nice and warm." _Hoshi slide his hand down the wolf's back to massage through his shirt._ "Baby look at that storm."_

Koga stiffened and looked at his friends staring at them tensely. _"My friends will be suspicious."_

The ninja paid the others no mind as he tilted Koga's face back to his own._ "Mmm your lips look so delicious." _

Baby blues widened in surprise at the sizzling blaze in those green eyes. He turn his face to look at Inuyasha. _"My best friend is vicious." _

A thumb ran over his lips and he hear Hoshi moan. _"Oh baby your lips look so delicious."_

"_I really can't stay." _He looked up once more noticing Hoshi was getting closer. _"Get over that old out."_

Then the song came to an end with each of them giving the other a smoldering stare. _"Ahh but - Baby it's cold outside." _Koga closed his eyes and Hoshi lend down to brush his lips against his. Softly at first but then deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue through Koga's lips. Suddenly their mics hit the floor and they wrapped long arms around each other tightly. Soon they became lost in each other's warmth, marveling at how truly delicious the other tasted. And… completely forgetting about the other demons around them.

"Umm do you think you two could take that to your bedroom?" Hakudoshi rasped out annoyed. "You've been going at it for about five minutes now."

"Damn do you know how long that is in lip time?" Hiten said taking a look at his watch. "Let's see kissing, kissing, kissing, kissing." He looked up. "Damn still kissing."

Inuyasha chuckled shaking his head. "You two are going to have to come up for air eventually."

Sure enough he was right. Koga needed to breath but Hoshi was still going at it. He tried to pull away but the ninja kept his head in place. Hoshi hadn't had his fill of the boy yet. It was getting hot…really, really hot.

Koga started to feel nervous. Every time he tried to pull away Hoshi would bring him back punishing his lips more. He couldn't breath.

Sesshomaru became worried. He knew his friend wanted Koga but the cub was still nervous about taking that first time. It almost look like Hoshi was losing control of himself.

Koga began to groan trying desperately to get away. Hoshi was grinding his hips roughly against him. What was wrong with him?

"What the - hey Hoshi cut it out!" Inuyasha yelled out. Now he could tell Koga was getting uncomfortable. Still the daiyoukai didn't stop.

Hoshi had no idea what was wrong with him. The only thoughts running through his mind were getting more of Koga. He needed to feel the boy's flesh now! He knocked them both over to the floor and started to tear at the boy's clothing.

"Whoa Hoshi wait!" Inuyasha, Hiten, and Sesshomaru jumped to pull the demon off of their friend but were pushed away as his eyes began to glow an awful red. Koga became terrified. He'd never seen that look on Hoshi's face before. His purple stripes lengthened over his face and his fangs became sharper. He was growling and clawing like a deranged animal.

"Hoshiyomi control yourself!" Sesshomaru yelled pulled at the demons arms trying to take him off but the guy's strength easily matched his own.

Koga pushed as hard as he could to get Hoshi off but no luck. His sweater was ripped to pieces. "Hoshiyomi stop!"

Suddenly the elder demon stopped and stared down at the being under him. He shook his head trying to focus his eyes. His hand came to rest on his head to ease the thumping pain. One emerald eye looked down to see a shivering horrified cub. "Koga…What the…" He glanced around to see every single set of eyes watching him carefully. " What's going on?" He looked at them then at the one who was lunged between his legs. Koga eyes screamed fear. What was the boy afraid of? Then he looked down to see why? Koga's clothes were torn to ribbons. Oh no…

"Koga I…I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me…I." He reached out to touch the boy's face but Koga flinched trying to get away from him. That hurt him deeply. Hoshi didn't mean to cause him any harm. He had no idea what came over him like that. With a heavy sigh he stood up to head for the front door.

"Hoshi wait where you going?" Inuyasha ran up to cut the guy off. "You can't go out there! Its dark and snowing."

"I can and I will." When the hanyou didn't make a move to pass Hoshi became angry. "Let me pass Inuyasha."

"No!"

"Relax Inuyasha. I shall accompany him out." Sesshomaru moved his brother to the side and opened the front door letting Hoshiyomi pass by him. He turned to his younger. "Listen Inuyasha. I think I know why he's acting this way. Why don't you go over to comfort Koga while I handle Hoshiyomi."

The hanyou was hesitate about letting his brother go out there alone. "What if he goes nuts on you too?"

"He won't. I promised." Sesshy pressed a kiss on Inuyasha's mouth and stepped out to follow his friend.

"He better not." He mumbled low.

* * *

"You do not have to follow me my friend. I won't do anything foolish." Hoshiyomi said from up ahead.

"I believe that. However I choose to do as I wish." Came the smooth reply.

"Hm do as you please."

They walked and walked and walked for miles. Two hours passed before Hoshiyomi came to a complete stop at the edge of a cliff looking high over the forestry. He felt ashamed. How could he let his urges get the better of him? Him. A demon lord of the ninja demons. Never in his life had he ever had such troubles until meeting Koga. So what made the boy so different from anyone else? His hand closed over his tired face. What was wrong with him?

Sesshomaru walked up to stand next to his ally. "He's untouched." He spoke suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Koga is untouched." Sesshomaru looked at the confused daiyoukai with a hard look. "That is why you find it so complicated to control your inner youkai."

Now everything made sense to Hoshi. No wonder these urges were increasing. If the boy wasn't experience then no wonder he felt possessive of him. But still. "But I fail to see why the boy's virtue would be an issue. I'm a daiyoukai. I should have better control of myself.

"It's because you're a daiyoukai and he's untouched that your actions were as such earlier."

"I don't understand."

"Whenever a daiyoukai finds someone they deem worthy enough to be their mate they unconsciously begin to feel strong sexual urges toward them. Those urges become increasingly hard to control if that chosen mate is untouched. Because of their purity it only increases the daiyoukai need to possess them, having the idea that if they didn't do it another surely would."

Hoshiyomi had never knew this. But then again he hadn't had someone like Koga before either. "So what must I do? I can't just…force him into fulfilling my sexual needs. That's not what I promised him! I promised him that I would be patient!" He stopped short when he realized he was yelling.

Moments passed before either demon spoke again.

"You have three options now." Sesshomaru whispered looking over the edge.

Hoshiyomi looked out at the view as well. "What are they?"

"The first is that you leave Koga and find another. The urges will only increase if you choose to stay with him."

"Over my dead body!" Hoshiyomi growled. "I will never leave him!"

Sesshy smiled. "I figured that one was out. The next is to let Koga become sexually involved with another just to remove his purity then return him back to you."

"Are you mad! I won't dare let another touch what is mine!" Hoshi cracked his claws to emphasize his point.

"Very well then here's the final option…" Sesshomaru turned his mellow eyes toward his friend. " The urges will increase from heist forth. There's no stopping them now. Since you refuse the first two then you have to take Koga."

Hoshiyomi shook his head slightly. "I can't. The boy's not ready. There must be another way."

A sad smile graced over the taiyoukai lips. "No there is not…except…"

"Except what? I'll try anything else." He whispered.

Sesshomaru's hard amber eyes frowned meeting Hoshiyomi's helpless face. "You must force Koga to sate your desires."

**A/N: Ok I didn't mean to turn this into a drama fest. But while I was writing this I received a email request to add some drama to the series because we haven't had anything drastic in a while. So boom here's the drama. To my regular reviewers/readers. I hope you guys don't mind. I'll try to keep some humor in it as much as possible along with the drama. Oh I hope you guys like the songs. They were Let's Talk about Sex and Baby it's cold outside. I switched up the words a bit because…well hell they're too long. Anyway if you have any ideas as to how you want some of the couples to turn out let me know and I'll squeeze it in. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks. Review your thoughts.**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters

**Thanks for the review guys. I'm really glad you take the time to read and review it too. It helps me to know what you want to happen to our group of demons. Anyway ON WITH THE DRAMA…and maybe a little lemon or lime LOL. Enjoy!**

**Let's Get Away Part 3**

"Force Koga? How dare you suggest such a thing? Its barbaric!" Hoshiyomi had never heard such nonsense. He cared far too much for Koga to hurt him.

Sesshomaru looked away at the view of the forest ahead. "Unless you have another way to quench your urges Hoshiyomi, these are the only options you have." He knew that such a choice was selfish but he'd do anything to help his first real friend.

"I will find another way to do this. But forcing Koga into submission won't be one of them. I…I-I care too much for the boy to do that!" He growled angrily clenching his fists.

The scent of blood lifted to Sesshomaru's nose from the drops leaking out the ninja's close tight fists. "You love him don't you?" He mused.

Hoshi sighed releasing his hands. "Is it that obvious?" He looked down at the crescent shaped cuts in his palm. "I would do anything for my wolf cub if it meant he'd be happy. But I would never, ever hurt him."

Sesshy's hand clasped over Hoshi's shoulder for support. "Do not fret. We'll find away to fix this." He turned on his heel to head back toward the cabin.

Some moments passed before Hoshi called out to the taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"If you ever suggest such a thing on Koga's behalf again," Hoshi turned around flashing deadly crimson eyes. "I will kill you."

A light chuckled sounded from the took no offense to the threat. If he were in his friend's shoes he would've done the same. Come. Let us return to the cabin. I'm not exactly a fan of the cold."

Hoshi hesitated for a moment then turned around to head back.

* * *

Koga accepted the cup of hot tea from Inuyasha's hand as everyone sat at the table staring at him intensely. He blew over his cup and looked up to meet a set of five colorful eyes looking at him. "What the fuck are you staring at?" He said slowly.

Everyone gave a relieved breath of air and relax.

"Whew man you had me worried there. I thought you were going to get all depressed or something." Hiten laughed

"And why would I be depressed? Hoshi didn't mean to do what he did. You saw his face…He wasn't himself." Koga hoped against all reasoning that he'd never have to see that terrible look on his love's face again. It terrified him.

"Yea well as long as you forgive him I guess I can too." Inuyasha stated firmly.

The sound of keys jingled in the front door and opened to reveal the two elder demons coming through. Hoshiyomi met Koga's baby blues nervously. A heavy silence hovered over the large room. The tension was thick enough to be cut with a sword.

"Well ain't this awkward?" Bankotsu said out loud, breaking the quietness.

"Be quiet you idiot" Hiten hissed.

"What? It is. Remember when we played 7 minutes in heaven? Now _that _was awkward." The human laughed patting his buddy on the back.

"You are such a moron."

Hoshiyomi ignored them all keeping his eyes set on his wolf cub. He watch the boy shifted around in his seat uncomfortably under his gaze. Did he really make Koga fell this way?

"Koga can we talk?" He asked gently.

To say the young prince was feeling anxious was an understatement. He wanted to go to Hoshi but was apprehensive. Who was to say that Hoshi wouldn't go crazy again?

"Please Koga." The daiyoukai asked once more. He didn't care how desperate he seemed. Koga was the only one on his mind.

"I- I." Koga didn't know what to do.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to wolf." Inuyasha place his hands on his best friend's shoulders giving them a firm squeeze.

No. Koga wanted to do it. They needed to talk about what happened. If they didn't it would hang over them, straining their relationship. He placed his hand over Inuyasha's and gave his own confirmed squeeze to Inuyasha. "Its alright Inuyasha. I want to."

Koga stood up from his chair and walked over to his bedroom. He turned to see if Hoshiyomi was following but instead once more saw a rainbow of pupils looking at him strangely. He knew those looks. "I'm fine you guys. It's going to be ok… Geez bunch of assholes." He mumbled walking into the room.

Hoshi followed after Koga but was cut short by five young bodies glaring at him evilly. He knew the reasons for this behavior. "Listen young ones, I won't do anything more to harm Koga. You can trust me."

The five looked amongst themselves then back at Hoshi with the same glare.

"Yea we hope so." Inuyasha said walking to head up stairs with his brother.

"We're keeping an eye on you man." Hiten commented following behind Inuyasha.

Bankotsu made a gesture with his two fingers to say he was keeping a close watch on the daiyoukai as well and went up to his bedroom.

Hakudoshi and Shippo smiled at him, then suddenly flipped him off heading to their bedrooms as well. "We'll be watching too." Haku said in his raspy tone.

Hoshiyomi shook his head smiling. He was happy that Koga had such protective friends.

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk" Inuyasha fumed in bed next to Sesshomaru. "I mean the nerve of him wanting to talk to Koga right after he did that."

Sesshomaru wrap his arm over the pup's stomach, drawing him close. "Do not worry about them little brother. We have more _important_ things to worry about in here." He rubbed his pajama pants leg between the younger's suggestively.

But the actions went over the hanyou's head. " I mean really what guy you know tries to rape his lover then try to apologize about it?"

"Mmm I told you not to worry Inuyasha." The elder brother shifted to hover over the boy's body. "Come on Love. Let's have a little fun." He kissed alongside of puppy's neck.

Inuyasha frowned up at his brother. "Are you serious? My best friend is downstairs with a maniac and all you can think about is sex? No way! Move, Move!" Inuyasha shoved his brother away and gave him his back. "Poor Koga. I hope he's alright."

Sesshomaru was stunned. Inuyasha had actually denied him sex. Unbelievable. "Inuyasha what do you expect me to do about _that_?" He pointed down at the sheets where his growing member was elevating.

Inuyasha looked down the bed, shrugged his shoulders and laid back down. "Guess its just you and your hand tonight."

* * *

Hoshiyomi sat on the bed waiting patiently for Koga to come out of the bathroom taking his shower. Images of water dripping down the boy's body raced rapidly threw his mind. But no he had to control himself. He wouldn't force Koga to do anything against his well. He had to get a grip. The wolf was more important then his sexual needs.

The bathroom door opened with steam floating out like misty fog. Koga emerged out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped about his waist and another to dry his hair. "Whew that was nice. Hey Hoshi its -" Koga's words failed him when he looked up to see the same heated look in Hoshiyomi's eyes from earlier. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as the memory of before surface. He was afraid.

The wolf looked absolutely fascinating with the few drops of water sliding down his muscular chest and his long black hair glistening. Hoshi couldn't believe how hard he was getting from just one look. He was feeling hot…oh so hot.

"Hoshiyomi…you ok?"

Koga's voice snapped him back to reality. "Uh yes I'm fine. I'll just…go and shower." He brushed pass Koga and closed the door tightly. He pressed back against the door slapping his hand over his face. He had to get control of himself.

The wolf quickly put on his pajama set and went to the far end of the covers. He had no idea why he even considered talking tonight. He should've decided to do this later.

Hoshi decided that a cold shower was in order and quickly striped of his clothing to step under the freezing spray of drops. He slide the soap over his over to wash away the day's smells. But soon the vision of an angelic creature appeared in his mind. A beautiful being with crystal blue eyes and long dark hair. Oh how he wanted to run his fingers through that soft hair. His hand slide down his chest, his hard abs until finding his weeping cock. The hand worked its magic stroking up and down from the images of a young wolf screaming his name as he plowed within his body mercilessly. Yes he wanted to have the boy begging for more. His hair would be spread all over and his legs over his shoulders and pillow. His hands would be clinging to the sheets from intense pleasure of his body being taken. And his legs. Oh those muscular long legs would be wrapped around the daiyoukai's hips tightly as he shoved his cock deep inside.

"Koga." He hissed increasing the strokes to fulfill his sated thrills. Mental images of his flesh slapping against his own made him feel incredible. The boy was just so beautiful. He wanted to feel him. Hold him. Taste every part of his body. He imagined his tongue running all over the boy's erection and dipping into his mouth to let him taste his own self. It wasn't long before he grunted his release in the shower and opened his eyes suddenly remembering that he was in the bathroom. His hips jerked to release the rest of his cum over the walls and down the drain. It was going to be along night.

* * *

Koga waited in his bed unable to sleep. Then he stiffened when he heard the bathroom door open. He could hear the padded footsteps walking over the rug. The bed dipped down meaning Hoshi was either sitting on the bed or about to lay down. Koga didn't want to know which. He wasn't ready for them to talk about this yet. So he closed his eyes to pretend he was asleep, praying that Hoshiyomi wouldn't try anything.

"Koga?" Hoshi whispered. He received no reply. Of course he wouldn't. "I know you're awake."

Still no reply.

"Very well I understand." He pulled up the covers and laid under them. "When you're ready to talk. I'll listen to you." He lend over and pressed a kiss on the boy's temple but Koga flinched scooting away nervously.

Hoshi took a deep breath taking his place back on his side of the bed. "I'm so sorry Koga. I didn't mean to hurt you." He turned his back to the wolf and welled himself to sleep.

Unknown to him that a single tear slide down his wolf cub's face.

* * *

The following morning everyone came from their bedrooms to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. The many aromas floated throughout the entire house bringing everyone from their beds still in their pajamas.

"Oh my god whoever's cooking, I swear I'm kissing their ass." Bankotsu yawned.

Hiten rubbed the sleep from his eyes, giving a jaw breaking yawn. "Damn it smells like a restaurant in here. Who's cooking?"

Inuyasha burst from his bedroom door looking down the stairs frantically. "Bacon! Bacon! I smell Bacon! Who's cooking bacon?"

Koga snatched his door open as well curious at the many delicious smells teasing his nose. "Is that sausage and oatmeal I smell?"

Haku and Shippo came from their bedroom stretching and sniff the air. "It smells divine in here. Who's cooking breakfast?" The spider demon asked. He could smell eggs.

"I don't know but he must be a chef." Shippo's mouth watered at the scent of pancakes.

"Dude it's gotta be Sesshomaru. He's always cooking big meals." Hiten said running down the steps.

"Not likely." Inuyasha said coming down the stairs. "The fool is still upstairs taking a shower. And he rarely cooks."

"Then who is it?" Shippo asked.

The six males walked to the dining and gasped with tears of joy in their eyes. The table was covered in a wide variety of breakfast edibles. Bacon, Steak, Ham, Sausage links and patties, Eggs boiled and scrambled, Pancakes, Waffles, Bagels, Buttered Toast, French Toast, Cinnamon Rolls, Strawberries, Blueberries, Milk, Orange Juice, Oatmeal, and Cereal.

"Aw I see you've finally awaken." Said a deep voice coming from the kitchen.

The boys all looked up to see Hoshiyomi coming out with a plate of muffins and butter. "I hope you're hungry. There's plenty to eat." He untied his apron and hung it on a hook. "Please have a seat."

Bankotsu ran over to stand in front of Hoshi and dropped to his knees to bow to him. "Hoshi man I swear from this day forward I am your slave to do with as you please."

The daiyoukai lifted his eyebrow at the human's weird behavior.

"Ignore the fool Hoshi. He's just happy to have a good meal." Hiten picked the human up and placed him in his seat. "Dude when did you cook all of this food?"

"I woke up about two hours ago and decided on a whim to cook everyone breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Hell no we don't mind." Inuyasha yelled making a grab for a strip of bacon but his hand was smack from behind.

"Have some manners little brother." Sesshomaru fussed before taking his own seat. Everyone followed suit taking their seats as well. "I hope you've all thanked Hoshiyomi for being considerate enough in cooking for you."

Many tones of thanks circled around the table.

"Ok we thanked him. Can we eat now?" Said an impatient Inuyasha.

Hoshiyomi nodded and the table was attacked viciously. Bacon was snatched from the plates. Pancakes were stolen. Eggs were smashed in plates. Waffles were swallowed whole. A huge fight broke out over the muffins between Inuyasha and Bankotsu with the hanyou coming up victorious. Shippo grabbed the whole bowl of blueberries and ate them in one bite. Hakudoshi tapped Hiten's shoulder to distract him and snatched a pancake from his plate. Inuyasha beat his chest to get a of steak down but ended up choking. Hiten and Bankotsu laughed their hearts out at the face the poor hanyou was making. A rough slap on the hanyou's back caused him to cough the meat up. After taking a deep breath he went back at it.

"Such children." Sesshomaru mumbled taking a slip of his coffee.

The only one not involved in the fun was picking at his oatmeal and sausages with a spoon.

"Koga are you ok? You're not eating." The ninja asked concerned..

"I…don't have much of an appetite right now that's all." Koga wasn't hungry because he wasn't comfortable. This was too much. He pushed his bowl away and stood from the table. "Excuse me."

Hoshiyomi watched Koga walk back to their bedroom with slumped shoulders. He knew he was the cause for the cub's distress. He'd thought that a nice breakfast would lighten the boy's mood. But his assumptions proved false. Well he planned to fix it. He grabbed the bowl of oat bowl and headed toward the bedroom.

"Where the hell is he going?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I don't know but I hope he doesn't want that waffle because it's mine!" The human grabbed the last waffle, shoving it down his throat.

Hiten gapped at his greedy human comrade. "Oh you fucking jerk! That was the last one!"

"To bad you should've gotten it." He chewed on the sweet bread slowly enjoying the taste and swallowed. "Mmm that was delicious." He licked his fingers clean of the syrup and signed satisfied.

Hiten stared in awe at the human's actions. When Bank licked his fingers he felt a sharp tingle in his stomach. Whoa that was freaky. He turned his head to hide a blush burning his cheeks. Him and Bankotsu. Ridiculous.

* * *

Koga laid on the bed with his face smashed in the pillow.

"Koga?"

The wolf stiffened and slide toward the wall.

"Koga please we need to talk." Hoshiyomi closed the door behind him holding the bowl of oatmeal in his hand. His weight shifted the bed a little when he sat on the edge. He reached out his hand to brush it over Koga's cheek. Just like last night the wolf shrink at his touch. The move broke his heart more. He didn't want his wolf afraid of him.

"Koga. Can we talk…Please?" He asked softly. "I don't want you to fear me."

Koga kept his eyes cast away, not daring to look the elder demon in his eyes.

Hoshi pulled the bowl in his lap and picked up the spoon filled with oatmeal. "Here. You haven't eaten yet." He placed the spoon in front of Koga's mouth and waited for him to take a bite.

At first he was hesitate but eventually opened his mouth and bit down on the spoon swirling his tongue over the oatmeal. It was delicious. He sat up in the bed taking the bowl and began to chow down. "This is really good!" He said happily eating.

"I'm glad you like it." Hoshi smiled.

"Oh man that was nice." With the bowl now empty, Koga could focus on Hoshi. They sat in complete silence looking at each other for a long time. The cub has had it. He wanted to get this talk over with. "Listen Hoshi. We're not going to beat around the bush about this anymore .So we need to get this out. Why did you act the way you did last night? You scared the living hell out of me!" He sat cross legged regarding the ninja with a hard look.

Hoshi sighed and turned his body to face Koga complete. "Koga before I explain myself, let me ask you something."

A dark eyebrow arched. "Sure go ahead."

"Have…have you ever been intimate with another before?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course I have!"

Hoshi shook his head. "No I mean with a male. A daiyoukai."

Damn Koga wasn't expecting that part of the question. "Um…well no. Not with a male or daiyoukai. I've only rutted with females. You're the first male I've found myself…well interested in." He felt shy talking about this.

That brought a smile to Hoshi's face. If he made it that far with Koga, he'd be the boy's first and hopefully last lover.

"Now fess up. Why did you go all crazy last night?" Koga wasn't letting that one go.

"Very well. You have the right to know." Hoshi grabbed Koga's hands in his and took a deep breath. "Koga because of you being untouched by another my inner youkai sort out to claim you. With me being a daiyoukai my urges for you are very strong. That's the reason I acted so foolishly last night. With the slightest intimate touch I lose myself."

Koga nodded. "Ok so what do we do?"

"_We _can't do anything Love. I have to find a way to quench these urges before they explode out of control once more. But don't worry I'll think of something."

"Alright but let me know if there's a way I can help ya out." Koga punch the elder in his arm. "You know I got cha back."

"Of course. Thank you Koga." Hoshi held his arms up and Koga rushed into the warm embrace happily. It felt good to be back in his love's cozy warmth.

Hoshi ran his fingers through the thick black flowing locks fully content. _'Oh Koga you can help me but the way you can , I won't let allow."_

They held each other for a few minutes before breaking away.

"What do you say we join the others back in the kitchen?" Hoshi suggested.

"Sure. If there's any food left." Koga laughed.

"If not I'll make you more."

The two got off the bed and head toward the door. When Hoshi opened it, five people collapsed through the doorway on the floor groaning and pissed off.

"Geez you dumbass fools I told you somebody was coming!" Inuyasha yelled from under the pile of angry males.

"Well you should have warned us sooner then a few seconds of them opening the door you idiot! And remove your foot from my head!" Haku fussed.

Koga's face became red from his building anger and embarrassment. "Were you stupid jerks eavesdropping on us?"

"Its not my fault Koga. They made me do it!" Shippo pleaded.

"Oh man whatever! This was your idea!" Bankotsu glimpsed pushing Shippo's tail from his face.

"Bank please move your hand from my ass before I shoot it off!" Hiten yelled.

"Sadly Hiten that's not me." the human teased seriously

"Say what? Then who -?"

"My apologizes." Hakudoshi mumbled picking himself up from the floor.

Hoshiyomi shook his head. It was good to have friends.

* * *

After breakfast everyone headed back to their rooms deciding to sleep in for today and to hang out tomorrow.

Bankotsu jumped in the large bed and sighed. The bed was so soft and plush. He could stay in it forever.

Hiten frowned at the human. "Hey man who said you could hog the bed. Move over." he pushed Bank to the side and laid down next to him.

"Oh man this bed is awesome. I could stay here forever." He turned over on his stomach to snuggle with his fluffy pillow. "Dude I wanna have sex with this pillow." He moaned.

"Pervert. You probably would if you could." Hiten pushed the human over and jumped on the bed to take his spot next to him.

"Hiten?"

"Yea?"

"Do you ever get lonely sometimes?"

Hiten tsked at the question. "Oh please. With you morons around how can anyone be lonely."

"No I mean lonely, lonely. Like wanting a girlfriend or boyfriend."

The thunder demon thought about. "Nah not really. If I do I just find someone to rut with and call it a day."

"Oh." He replied sadly. Bank turned his head away to look out the window at the falling snow. "I see. Well good night or good morning or whatever." He knew it now... Hiten would never be serious about him. And might as well accept it. Things weren't ever going to change.

* * *

The snow soon transformed into a horrible blizzard outside but that wouldn't awaken most of the sleeping demons inside. However something else would.

A loud banging noise caused everyone to leave their comfortable beddings. Someone was knocking at the door very urgently.

"Oh man who the hell is it?" Koga said coming from the bedroom.

Hoshiyomi rose from the bed to put on his rode. "I haven't a clue. Who would be out here in this weather?"

Bankotsu opened the door yawning. "Who is that? They woke me up when I was dreaming about sleeping."

Hiten pushed the human from the doorway. "You idiot."

Hakudoshi and Shippo lend on the railing of the stairwell. "Whoever is out there in this weather must be suicidal." Haku said.

A loud sound made everyone jump. The door upstairs opened up rapidly with Inuyasha trying to pull up his pants. "I swear Sesshomaru you can't wait five minutes? We need to see who's at the door. Damn!" Inuyasha marched down to the second floor pissed.

Sesshomaru came from the room putting on his robe with a passive expression on his face. He was upset that his quality time with his brother was interrupted. "Who in the blazes is that?" He growled.

"How the hell should we know?" Inuyasha shot up at him.

"Well if someone would answer the door, then we'd find out who it is." Hakudoshi snapped.

"Hell I'll answer it then." Koga started for the door but was stop by a strong grip on his arm. "Hoshi what the hell?"

"Koga you sit tight. _I'll_ answer it." He pulled the wolf back to go and answer the door himself.

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs to join his friend to see who could here in this blizzard. "Everyone put your amulets back on. It's most likely a human."

The guys all quickly went to their rooms to put their chains back on so they could see who was at the door. Inuyasha and Koga tossed the daiyoukai their amulets and waited for the door to be opened.

Hoshi looked out the peephole and frowned curiously. There were two people standing outside. Who were they. They looked tall and their faces were covered.

Not wasting anymore time. He opened the door. "Hello how may I help you?"

**A/N: Bom Bom Bommmm I wonder who's at the door? Very, very interesting. I'm glad Koga and Hoshi worked out their issues. I feel bad for Bankotsu. Hiten is such a jerk. Anyway stay tuned to find out who's at the door to add more chaos to our gang's lives. Stay tuned to find out. Sahre your thoughts on who you think or want to be at the door. I hope you enjoyed it. Review your thoughts.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Oh boy I'm so excited about you guys seeing who was at the door. If you're a Inuyasha fan you should recognize them. If not look up there names. There will more focus on the other couples in this chappie sooo if you're not interest in them you don't have to read it. By the way the person at the door won't be Kagome. LOL Sorry guys but I'll give you some good news she will be in the series later on. Enjoy! Thanks for reading.**

**Let's Get Away Part 4**

Two tall figures dressed in long black trench coats and dark hats were standing calmly at the front door.

"I apologize for our intrusion sir, but the storm has gotten much worst and it's very hard to drive in." The figure on the left said in a low tone.

"Yea we were heading up there when my friend here made a left when he should've made a right. Do you mine if we come in? Its kinda cold." The right figure said in a light hearted tone.

"Oh excuse my manners. Please come in." Hoshiyomi stepped to the side to let the two lost travelers inside.

The two visitors looked around curiously at the very elegantly designed cabin.

"Whoa nice place you got here." The light hearted soul said.

Mr. low tone said. "Indeed. Very well decorated. Someone has exquisite taste."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said. "Please let me take your coats."

"Oh thank you." Low tone said.

"Yea you're too kind." Light heart mumbled.

With coats removed the young demons stared in awe at the two strangers. They were incredibly handsome. Hell exotic.

Mr. Low Tone had very long dark brown hair. His hair was nearly as long as Sesshomaru's. His eyes were an enchanting crimson color with the hint of wisdom. His built was tall and well muscular. Not too skinny but not too thick either.

Mr. Light heart had his light brown hair bound high on his head with the tail braided all the way down his back with the end of it tussled. His eyes were also blood red but held a hint of mischief in their depths. His body was more bulky then his friend's and a bit shorter.

"Thank you very much for letting us in. We won't stay long." Mr. dark brown hair mumbled.

Light brown chuckled. "Yea we just needed somewhere to sit tight until the storm lit up. Its hell out there."

"Well feel free to stay as long as you please." Sesshomaru said politely. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Thank you. A drink would be nice.

"Yea me too!"

Inuyasha and the others came up to look more closely at the strangers. What would two humans be doing out here in this blizzard?

Sesshomaru came from the kitchen carrying two cups of hot tea. "Here you go. Hopefully this will warm you up from the cold."

"Thank you for your kindness. It's greatly appreciated." Dark Brown mumbled before taking a sip of his tea. "This is delightful."

Light Brown had already drunk his entire cup. "Damn that was some good stuff!"

"How rude of us. Please let us introduce our selves." Dark Brown cleared his throat. " My name is Menomaru and this is my friend Ryura.

Ryura waved. "How's it going."

The taiyoukai instincts kicked in immediately. Who knew right away who these two were. But he wouldn't let on to it just yet. He wanted to see what they were up too. "Please let me introduce me and my comrades. I'm Sesshomaru. This is Hoshiyomi."

Hoshiyomi shook hands with the strangers but felt a slight spark in the back of his neck. This was the exact same feeling he had when he met Sesshomaru. Peculiar.

"These are my brother's friends:

"Bankotsu: Hey what's up?"

"Hiten: Yo!"

"Shippo: How are you doing?"

"Hakudoshi: A pleasure."

"Koga: Hey!"

"And this young one here is my younger. Inuyasha." Sesshy placed his hand on his brother's arm.

"What's happening?" The hanyou greeted.

Ryura and Menomaru chuckled lightly when they heard the hanyou's name. "Inuyasha you say? What an interesting coincidence."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well let's just say we knew an Inuyasha from long ago. We doubt you're the same guy though." Ryura said humorously.

Sesshomaru grew suspicious. The two didn't seem to be harmful. Maybe they'd changed their ways like Hoshiyomi. He was once an evil being too. Still he was curious to see there reactions to what he was about to do next.

Suddenly the room was filled with a burst of youki.

The young ones looked in disbelief when Sesshomaru removed his amulet revealing his true nature.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing! You can't reveal yourself to humans!" Inuyasha panicked.

"They are not humans." Came the calm reply. "Reveal yourselves."

Everyone gasped surprised and went on full alert.

Menomaru and Ryura laughed wholeheartedly. "Indeed we're not." The two pulled gold medallions from inside their sweaters to broadcast their secret.

Menomaru's dark brown hair faded to a pale green with two red antennas unraveling from his crown. Two crimson strips surfaced on his forehead and his skin paled. His body was clad in armor of a multitude of colors. "I am Menomaru. A moth daiyoukai."

"And me." Ryura removed his medallion to transform into dragon battle armor. His long braid faded to the color of ice blue and a single diamond shaped symbol appeared on his forehead. "I'm Ryura. A dragon daiyoukai."

"OH HELL NO!" Inuyasha snatched his amulet off throwing it to the side letting his fire rat robes appear. "You two gave me hell years ago!" He made a mad dash up to the stairs to retrieve his sword. He returned in no time letting the blade transform to its fang form. "I'm kicking both of your asses before you cause any trouble!"

"Calm yourself little brother. We mustn't be rash. Let us see what their reasons are before we go charging in madly." Sesshomaru reasoned.

The hanyou hesitated but sheath his sword anyway. "We can't trust them Sesshomaru! They're evil!"

"So was I Inuyasha. But you trust me, do you not?" Hoshiyomi remined the young pup.

"Yea but.."

"No buts young one. Let's see what they want." Just as the inus had, Hoshi removed his amulet to transform. He reach out his hand to shake it with the demons. "My name is Hoshiyomi. I'm a ninja daiyoukai."

Menomaru looked at the hand, then took it in good heart. "Nice to meet you. I'll admit in the past I was a malicious soul but things have changed. I no longer have the need to take over the world. Such things are trivial to me now."

"Yes I feel the same." Hoshi nodded then turned the young daiyoukai. "And you. You're quite young for a daiyoukai."

Ryura shook the hand offered. "Yea I trained like hell to get where I am now. There was a time when I wanted to rule the world too but it got boring. Where's the fun in everyone doing what you want them too right?"

"Yes you're right." Hoshi turned toward the others on the second floor. "Young ones come and reveal yourselves. Its alright."

Bankotsu was the first to hope down the stairs taking his amulet off, morphing to his armor/kimono. He approach the new daiyoukai giving them both a once over. "Hmm."

Ryura smiled lifting a light blue brow. "I hope I meet your standards?" He questioned.

The human smiled. "Yea I guess so. You don't look that much older then I am. How the hell are you a daiyoukai already?"

Ryura laughed. "Like I said earlier I trained really hard. And when I want something, I work hard at it. Speaking of which," The dragon took Bankotsu's hand in his own to give it polite kiss. "Mmm you're very good-lucking soul. I think I'll enjoy my temporary stay here."

Whoa Bank could feel his cheeks burning. This guy just made him blush. No one ever made him blush. He was the one that caused the blushing. Interesting. "Aww so you're a charmer huh? I like that in a dragon." He purred.

"Hmm I figured you would." The dragon teased.

"Oh my god! He's at it again." Koga groaned slapping a hand over his face.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I swear the guy's only been here five minutes and he's already hitting on him."

Hiten ripped his amulet from his neck and jumped down to break the space between the two flirters. "What's up? I'm Hiten the thunder tribe prince." he growled.

"Nice to meet you." Ryura could already tell this one was going to be trouble.

Hakudoshi and Shippo walked down the stairs removing their amulets as well.

"Hello my name is Shippo. I'm a fox demon." He offered his hand to the dragon demon then the moth demon. However he found his hand being held gently in the elder moth's grasp.

"Nice to meet you young kit." Menomaru pulled the fox closer. "The pleasure is all mine." He whispered seductively.

Shippo found himself in a trance looking up into the demon's dark crimson eyes. "Umm sure."

Hoshi and Sesshomaru snuck a smile at each other. It would seem the two new daiyoukai have found something interesting to catch their attention.

Hakudoshi pulled Shippo back roughly to shake the dragon's hand next. The fox was getting to close to the moth in his opinion. "I'm Hakudoshi. A spider demon. I hope you find your stay to be pleasing." He said nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet you as well young one. I hope to find my stay very…pleasing as well." He shifted his eyes to a particular fluffy carrot top that caught his interest and licked his lips.

The spider demon caught that look immediately. He'd see about that.

"Oh man this is so weird. Now every single guy's ass I kicked is in this house. This is such bullshit." Inuyasha mumbled coming down the stairs to greet his past enemies.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised so welcome assholes." He shook both of their hands. "But don't try anything stupid or else." He snorted rudely.

"Pay my younger no mind. He has a rather…brass personality." Sesshomaru explained. "Besides I wouldn't mind more daiyoukai."

"Indeed." Hoshi agreed. " The more the merrier."

"Come. Let us retire to the den to get more acquainted with one another." Sesshomaru gestured to the spare entertainment room down a hall.

"Will you join us young fox? I would love for you to hear about my life as I would enjoy hearing of your own." Menomaru asked.

"Sure!" Shippo hopped over excitedly. "I'd love too."

Ryura held a hand out to the human "How's about you Bankotsu? I'd very much like to hear about your past adventures and interests."

"Awesome!" Bank took the offered hand, allowing the dragon to pull him down the hall.

Hiten and Hakudoshi stood back, both of them fuming for one reason or another. Oh if looks could kill…

"What the hell is there problem?" Inuyasha whispered to Koga following the others to the den.

Koga shrugged casually. "The hell if I know."

* * *

Good hearted laughter filled the den below as the snow storm passed over outside. They were all having a blast getting to know the two newcomers. Popcorn, pom-poms and strawberries were set on a table for the guests to eat.

Picking up a strawberry, the dragon demon held the treat up to Bankotsu's lips. "Here try one. I haven't seen you eat one yet."

"Uh thanks." The human try to take the fruit with his hand but it was pulled from his reach.

"Nah-uh-uh I want to you take it with your sweet little mouth." The demon dared with his red eyes.

Hiten wasn't to thrilled to hear that. In fact he was down right pissed at the bold dragon's actions.

But the human didn't mind at all. "Don't mind if I do." He bit down on the fruit letting the juices explode in his mouth. "Mmmm." He moaned.

"Did you like it?" Scooting closer the dragon used his thumb to swipe at the juices slipping Bank's lips and brought the thumb to his tongue to taste it's delicious favor. "Because I enjoyed it."

"Yea" The human sighed. "It was great."

"Oh eww how gross." Inuyasha pushed his bowl of popcorn away suddenly feeling nauseous. "Ugh I lost my appetite."

Hiten pushed his bowl away as well. "Yea me too." The dragon was being a huge prick. Why the hell was he flirt with Bankotsu like that? They'd only been here for a few hours and the human was giving him those sparkly eyes. The bastard needed to leave.

"Well we've had a good time here but we should be going now." The moth announced to the group.

Ryura nodded. "Yes it's getting late."

"Aww can't you stay a little longer? You just got here." Bank wasn't ready for the demon to go just yet.

Nor was Shippo. "Yea can't you stay?" He pleaded with his big green eyes. He was enjoying talking to the moth demon. The older male actually spoke back to him and listened to what he had to say.

"Shippo let them leave. They need to head back to there own place." Just like Hiten, the spider demon was more than ready for the moth demon to leave. The older demon was getting too cozy with his friend. The fox was hanging on his every word like a love struck fool.

"But Haku the storm is going outside." Shippo argued. "Please Sesshomaru can't they stay here tonight? he asked the taiyoukai.

"Of course." He agreed. "The weather hasn't completely dissipated yet. I wouldn't live with myself knowing I didn't offer my hospitality."

Menomaru waved the option away. "Your offer is very generous but we mustn't impose."

He turned his red orbs to look down at big sad green eyes. The moth enjoyed his time with the young kit. There was so much more he wanted to learn about the green eyed kit.

He lifted the boy's chin gently with his index finger. "Don't worry young fox. I'd love to return so that we may continue our conversation. I enjoyed our time together."

"Yea I did too."

"Oh boy," This time it was Koga who was doing the sickened grunts. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Hoshiyomi cover his mouth to hide a sly smile. He knew all too well how those two felt. It was exactly how he felt when he first saw his wolf cub. It was that moment he knew that he wanted the wolf for himself.

The dragon daiyoukai wasn't ready to go either. The human was a very interesting soul. His spirit was very fiery and he found himself drawn to him. "Bankotsu we'll definitely be see each other again so don't worry young one." He took the boy's chin in his hand drawing him near. "I can't find myself being away from such a pretty face for too long."

The human smiled a sly grin. "Yea I know my face is pretty. That's how awesome I am." He bragged but his face became flushed. He couldn't wait for this guy's return.

Sesshomaru stood to walk the two demons to the front door. "Well I can't force you two to stay but if you wish to return, we would love to have you again." He handed both of them their coats and hats.

"Charmed. We'd be delighted to return. Let's set up an activity for all of us to do tomorrow." The moth suggested.

The blue dragon liked that idea. "Yea you guys don't live that far from our cabin. Maybe you can come up there for a while or we can go sledging demon style down the mountain."

"Oh hell yea that sounds fun!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yea anything done demon style is my idea of fun." Koga agreed.

Hoshiyomi was feeling a bit excited at the idea as well. "Splendid we'll set up the arrangements for tomorrow."

"Very well we'll see all of you tomorrow." Menomaru motioned for Shippo to step up and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "I look forward to seeing you again young fox." He whispered.

"Uh yea you too." Shippo was on cloud nine. And his face felt warm. Whoa it was getting hot. He waved his farewell and went or rather floated up the stairs.

Ryura took Bank's hand in his once more to place a kiss on his palm. "Mmm I'm excited about seeing you again Bankotsu." He said deeply.

The tone of Ryura's made him shiver. "I'm excited too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Bankotsu waved his good bye and bounced up the stairs excited about the adventures of tomorrow.

The moth daiyoukai turned his sights on a set of narrow lavender eyes. "Hakudoshi we didn't get to talk much but I hope you'll come as well."

"Yea sure, whatever." He snorted folding his arms then headed after Shippo.

"Same to you Hiten. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow." The dragon demon suggested.

"Yea wouldn't you want too….you fucking prick." He mumbled following his roommate upstairs.

The two daiyoukai shrugged their shoulders. They had no idea what their problems were. "Take care everyone." They waved a final good bye and headed out the door.

Inuyasha walked over to stand next to his brother. "What the hell is wrong with Hiten and Hakudoshi? They were acting more rude then I usually do to guests."

"Maybe because they felt someone was moving in on their territory." Sesshy answered simply.

"Huh? Their territory?"

"Nothing. Let's go to bed." Sesshy snaked an arm out to pull his younger against his chest. "I feel like having a hanyou snack tonight."

"Oh yea?" Inuyasha slide his claw on his brother's cheek. " I wouldn't mind having some daiyoukai tonight myself." He tiptoed up to kiss his elder on the lips softly.

"Oh yuck take that to the room guys!" Koga gagged. "That's the last thing I wanna see tonight."

Inuyasha ended his kiss to lick slowly over Sesshy's lips. "What's the matter wolf? Jealous much?"

Koga smirked deviously. "Not hardly. I got my own daiyoukai right here." The wolf pulled Hoshi in for a heart stopping kiss.

Hoshi's eyes became wide in shock. Koga was kissing him. But this was dangerous. They needed to stop before… Oh but mmm it felt so amazing. He turned his head in to deepen the kissing more. He sunk his tongue far inside Koga's mouth listening to the boy's moans. The sounds were driving him insane. The taste of his tongue was so delicious. Like the strawberries they were eating earlier. His hands traveled down slowly racking over his back to land firmly over some tight muscular buns. What a sexy ass…

Koga's eyes popped open and snatched his mouth away just in time to see Hoshi's eyes flicker from red to green. The look didn't make him as afraid as it did before. Maybe because this time he knew the reasons behind it. "Ya see… mutt. Nothing for me to be jealous of at all…huh?" He panted until seeing Inuyasha acting strange.

The hanyou was hanging over Sesshomaru's arm coughing and gagging.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh god…Oh god…That was…ugh…" The hanyou coughed harder heaving heavily. "What we did was tame compared to what you… you UGH! That's just sick!"

"Shaddup." Koga looped his arm through Hoshi's lending him toward their bedroom. "Come on babe let's go."

Sesshomaru sighed holding his now sick mate. Looks like he was in for another night with his hand.

* * *

Bankotsu stepped from the bathroom happy for his shower and the fact of seeing Ryura tomorrow. The guy was awesome. He'd never met anyone so…Wow. He was hot, funny, smart, and just totally cool. He was so happy he started to hum a little song while looking for a set of pajamas to wear.

"You sound happy." Hiten said curiously placing his book down.

The human started to do a little dance, moving his hips left, then right. "Yea I feel great!"

"Wow I've never seen you this getty" The thunder demon knew the reasons for his friend's happiness. And he knew that he wasn't the reason for it. So why did he feel strange about it?

"I know. I'm just so excited about tomorrow. We're going to have so much fun!"

"Hn, I'm sure you will with _Ryura." _The name of the blue dragon was enough just to piss Hiten off. He didn't like the guy but couldn't figure out why.

Bankotsu stopped his dancing to look at his friend. "What's with the tone? There's no need to have an attitude man. So chill."

"Who said I had an attitude? I don't have an attitude!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"I'm not…" Yes he was yelling. Hell very loudly too. "Nothing just forget it."

"Fine I will."

Hiten stood up heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." He closed the door behind him not waiting for the human's response. He slide against the door confused and angry. Why was he letting the Bankotsu get to him? The stupid jerk was always under his skin. The stupid, stupid jerk.

Bankotsu didn't think twice about Hiten's behavior. His friend has always been a pain in the ass anyway. Instead he focused more on the handsome face in his mind. Ryura. He couldn't wait to see him again. Soon he drifted off to sleep to dream of a certain dragon carrying him through the clouds.

Twenty minutes later Hiten came from the bathroom toweling off his hair. "Hey Bank do you -oh." He looked up to see his roommate had already fallen asleep. Being quiet as possible he walked to sit on the edge of the bed to look closely at Bank's face. He'd never noticed it before but the human looked so peaceful…almost childlike and innocent in his sleep. Hiten brushed back a few strands of black hair from his brow. Why was he feeling this way for his friend now? What was so different? The demon cupped the side of a soft cheek slightly tilting his face upward. Wow he did have a nice looking face. Almost angelic. And his skin is so soft. His eyes traveled lower to another part of his friends face and suck in some air. Bankotsu's lips were slightly parted releasing tiny breaths. Those lips looked so soft…

Suddenly the boy began to stir a bit in his sleep snuggling into Hiten's touch. "Hmm…Ryura." he whispered and signed smiling.

Hiten couldn't believe it. For some reason he felt crushed. His human friend was no longer interested in him. He should be happy right? So why didn't he feel that way?

* * *

"Shippo do you want to play a game?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Nah not really."

If the spider was shocked his face didn't show it. Normally he would be the one to keep quiet but he could barely get two words out of the fox now. "Well what do you wanna do?"

Shippo placed his brush on the dresser to tie his hair back in a fluffy tail. "Nothing. I think I want to turn in early so tomorrow can hurry and come." He hopped onto the bed beaming. "Good night Haku." He reached over to turn off the lamp and laid down.

The spider wasn't having that. He turned the lamp back on. "Shippo why are you really excited about tomorrow?"

Shippo didn't turn over wanting to hide his pink cheeks. "Well…you know. I kinda wanted to… see Menomaru again. That's all." He quickly reached over again to turn off the lamp and laid down.

The light came back on again. "What's so interesting about this guy?"

Shippo sighed. "Nothing Haku. So can we get to sleep?" The lamp was turned off again.

Once more it was turned on. "I don't like him Shippo."

Now the kit was getting frustrated. "Well he's not there for you to like now is he? Now stop turning the light back on. It's annoying." He reached over to turn off the light but Haku caught his hand in mid reach.

"I. don't. like. him. Shippo!"

"That's not my problem Hakudoshi! So get over it and let my hand go!"

Hakudoshi pushed Shippo down on the bed pinning both his hands above his head. "I said I don't like him Shippo! And I'd rather my best friend didn't either!"

"I don't like him Hakudoshi! Remember I like girls! Now get off"

"Yea right who are you trying to fool Shippo? I saw the way you were looking at him!" Haku tightened his hold on the fox.

Shippo bucked his hips trying to throw the spider demon off. "So what? Maybe I do like him. What of it? Why do you care?"

"Because I…" Good question. Why did he care? He wasn't Shippo's guardian so the guy could do whatever he please. But it just burned him up to see him with the older demon. He hated it.

Reluctantly he released Shippo's hands and sat back on his side of the bed. "My apologies Shippo." He gave the fox his back and closed his eyes. He'd deal with these weird sensations another time. When he was over Shippo he felt a strange tingle in his stomach that made him feel hot. Freaky.

Shippo slammed back against his pillow angrily. What was Haku's problem? It was almost like he was…Nah no way. He couldn't be…Could he? Not giving a moment more of his thoughts he yawned, closing his eyes to fall asleep. He hoped that tonight his dreams would be filled with him and a certain moth demon having fun.

**A/N: Whew, whew, whew I'm pooped! There was an email request on wanting to hear more about the other couples progress so here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope my regular readers didn't mind. Oh and I hope you were surprised at who was at the door Lol. To my regular readers/reviewers please don't be upset if you don't find the idea of the other couples lives interesting. I truly value your opinions. I would really hate it if you stopped reading this series. If you would prefer you could stop reading these chappies and wait until I get back to Sesshy and Yasha's lives only. It'll be about a few more chappies of this vacation then no more drama for a while. Review your thoughts! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Warning, Warning, Warning Lemon, Lemon, Lemon. If you're not old enough do not read this chappie. Enjoy!**

**Let's Get Away Part 5**

The gang woke up the next morning to head straight for their new friend's cabin. It was just as impressive as Lady Tsukiko's. Shippo and Bankotsu were so excited about seeing the two daiyoukai again. They'd both secretly developed a quick crush on each charming demon but didn't want anyone else to find out. Although it was painfully obvious.

Sesshomaru knocked on the front door and waited for it to be opened.

Menomaru opened the door greeting everyone with a smile. "Aw welcome my fellow demons. Please come inside." He bowed politely letting everyone pass. All except one of course. He grabbed Shippo from behind, pulling him enough to whisper in his ear. "Hello young fox. I'm glad you came to see me again."

"Umm yea me too." Shippo felt very bashful and was grateful _almost _everyone was too busy to notice his predicament. Someone's lavender eyes was shooting daggaers at them.

To say Hakudoshi was feeling pissed would've been putting it mildly. He could see the moth pushing up on Shippo. The asshole.

Bankotsu looked around curiously for the dragon demon but didn't see him anywhere. Then someone covered their hands over his eyes. "Hello Bankotsu. Did you miss me?"

The human smiled. "Yea maybe. But it depends." He removed the hands from his eyes to turn around and face his teaser. "Did you miss me?"

Ryura lead in close to the boy's face. "Mmm oh yes I did."

Hiten cleared his throat rudely to catch their attention. "If you tqo are done. We're ready to go out." He turned out heading out the doorway.

"Actually there's been a little change in plans." Ryura mentioned keeping his eyes on the human's deep blue pools.

"Huh? You mean we're not going sledging anymore? Ah dammit and I had my heart set on that." Inuyasha complained

"No, no my friend. You guys will be going I won't."

Bankotsu wasn't to thrilled at that bit of info. "But why not? I, I mean, we all really want you to come."

"You won't be going either." The dragon said with a fangy smile.

"I won't?"

Hiten glimpsed at that curiously. "He won't?"

"He won't?" Inuyasha and Koga echoed.

"No he won't." The dragon took both of Bankotsu's hands in his own narrowing his eyes to small slits. "I want to take you some place private where we can get to know each other."

"Well I hope that there's lots of room because I'm coming too." Hiten said folding his arms.

Ryura laughed at that. "No I don't think you will."

Hiten mocked him with his own laugh. "Yes I think I will."

"Watch yourself young one." The dragon growled

"You watch yourself asshole!" Hiten shot back hotly.

"Whoa, Whoa, guys take it easy." Bank jumped in between the two. "Ryura where are we going anyway?"

The dragon shot a hard glare at the thunder child before softening his eyes to the human. "Up high in the mountains is a collection of hot springs. And I thought you'd be interested in join me there."

"Hot springs? Oh hell yea! I'm for it!"

Inuyasha turned his sly eyes to Sesshomaru and elbowed him suggestively. "Hey Sesshy…_Hot Springs. _Hmm I think I wanna go too."

"That sounds like an interesting idea little brother. Ryura do you think it'll be ok if we joined you as well?" The dog lord asked.

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on so many but hell why not." The blue dragon didn't mind the extra company as long as he could spend time with the young human.

"Oh cool I wanna go too!" Shippo said happily.

Menomaru lifted an eyebrow at the fox kit a sneaky smile. "Yes I think a change of plans is in order. A trip to the hot springs is a wonderful idea."

"Indeed. I think me and Koga would enjoy another…hot spring adventure. Wouldn't when Koga?" Hoshi bounced his eyebrows at the wolf, making him blush shyly. They had a nice experience the last time they were in a hot spring together.

"I'm going too." Hakudoshi didn't care much for hot springs but he wanted to go to keep an eye on the moth demon and Shippo.

"Well I guess it's settled then. We're heading for the hot springs." Menomaru was happy with the choice in scenery. This would prove very promising for him trying to woo the fox demon.

* * *

The springs weren't too far from the cabins. Actually were about 10 minutes away if they walked. Soon a huge assortment of heated pools came into view as the gang and finally arrived at the destination. One pool in particular was very large. Nearly the size of an Olympic pool.

"Oh man this is so sweet!" Bankotsu began to rapidly take of his clothing ready for a nose drive.

The other young males quickly striped of their clothes in less than 5 minutes ready for the fun.

All six very naked demons made a made dash for the pools either driving or jumping in cannonball style.

"CANNON BALL!" "YAHOO!" "BACON!" "HELL YEA!" "AWESOME!"

Huge splashes of water rose from the spring from the many jumps and dives. The older demons shook their heads at the younger one's excitement. They took away their clothing in a more civilized manner before joining the rest of them in the pool.

Sesshomaru and Hoshiyomi settled back comfortably next to a stone wall with about ten feet of space between them. The morning air was nice and cool. But with it mixing with the stream of the hot spring it was just right. Menomaru and Ryura sat next to the two demons and settled against the stone wall as well. It was sooo peaceful.

"Hey guys let's sing a song!" Bankotsu shouted out.

"Yea! I got one, I got one." Inuyasha said. _"Splish Splash I was taking a bath onnnn a Saturday night."_

"_Me and my Hoshi just sitting in the pool, thinking everything is alright."_ Koga sung the next verse.

Bankotsu was the next to continue. _"A rub-a-dub, just relaxin' in the spring, me and my friends just soaking like kings."_

Shippo decided to join in the fun as well. _"Well, I stepped out the spring, put my feet on the ground, wrapped the towel around me and I hear a strange sound."_

Hiten jumps in. _"Then I, splish splash I jump back in the spring!"_

"_How was I suppose to know that was Sesshy tryin' to sing?" _Hakudoshi finished it off making everybody laugh at his silly input.

"Such children." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Oh lighten up Sesshomaru." Hoshiyomi elbowed his friend. "Its all in good fun."

"Let's sing another song!" Hiten screamed.

"YEAAA!" They all cheered.

"Oh Oh Oh let me pick another one!" Inuyasha yelled

The young demons waited quietly to see which song the hanyou would pick.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and suddenly began to sing a song that had everybody laughing their hearts out. Even the normally passive daiyoukai couldn't help themselves from chuckling.

"_I'm bringing sexy back whoo! Them other boys don't know how to act" _He kissed his muscles. _"I think it's special what's behind my back. So I'll turn and give it a smack." _He hit his ass smiling.

Koga laughed hard at this. "Whoa hold on I wanna get in on this one… _I'm so dirty babe! You see these shackles baby I'm your slave. I'll let you beat me if I misbehave. Only Hoshi can make me feel this way."_

_Take 'em to the chorus._

Shippo, Inuyasha, Koga, Hiten , Bankotsu and even Hakudoshi sung the chorus part in their own perverted version.

"_Come here boy, Go ahead bend over for me!"_

"_Right in the back, Go ahead bend over for me!"_

"_You know you want me, Go ahead bend over for me!"_

"_Oh Sesshy, Go ahead bend over for me!"_

"_Let's drink some tea, Go ahead bend over for me!"_

"_Ya see what I'm working with, Go ahead bend over for me!"_

"_Look at these hips, Go ahead bend over for me!"_

"_Look at this smile, Go ahead bend over for me!"_

"_Gone head child, Go ahead bend over for me!"_

"_I'ma get my sexy on, Go ahead bend over for me!"_

"_I'm just too sexy, Go ahead bend over for me!"_

They ended the song laughing their hearts out. They haven't had this much fun in forever.

"Such creative minds they have." Menomaru said in tone low enough for only for the daiyoukai to hear. "I don't remember those words in the song."

Hoshiyomi sighed his embarrassment. "That's because they made up the words. The brats!"

Sesshomaru patted Hoshi on the back. "Don't worry. It's all in good fun." He teased.

"Well I think its awesome how close they are." Ryura said.

"Yes but sometimes they can be a handful."

Inuyasha swam up to the four daiyoukai to lay against Sesshoamru's chest. "Inuyasha we were having a conversation. Do you mind?"

"Nope. By all means go right ahead. Ignore me because I'm not moving."

Sesshy shook his head but wrapped his arms around the boy anyway. "Hn. You brazen child."

"Yea and you love me anyway." Yasha teased.

"You know I do."

Koga decided at that moment to swim up to Hoshiyomi and do the same thing. "Are you uncomfortable Hoshi?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh no no no Love." Hoshi pulled the wolf cub close to his chest and laid his chin on top of his head. "Believe me I'm _very_ comfortable." he whisper in a pointed ear.

Menomaru and Ryura smiled. "Maybe we should find another place to soak." Besides Meno wanted to find a little foxy body to soak next to anyway.

"What for? We're not doing anything…yet." Inuyasha snickered pressing his naked bottom against Sesshy's cock making him instantly hard.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled pinching the boy's butt cheek. "Behave yourself or do you want me to take you in front of everyone here?"

The threat made Yasha's ears sag. He knew his brother would do just that too. Especially considering how horny he's been since the trip began.

* * *

Bankotsu smiled at the two couples enviously. He wanted that type of relationship for himself. Too bad a certain demon was too much of a damn prick to realize his feelings for him.

"Bankotsu?"

"AHH!" He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Ryura was behind him. "Dammit dude you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to help wash your hair?"

If it were possible Bank blushed so hard his cheeks were as hot as the water. "Umm sure."

"Great." Ryura stepped up placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now hold still…and I promise to be gentle." He teased.

"Umm ok."

Ryura poured a nice amount of shampoo in his hands from the side of the shore and massaged his long fingers in the humans head. He figured he must've found some tender spots because Bankotsu was starting to moan a lot.

"Ohhh mannn that feels great." Bankotsu could feel himself getting aroused from the fingers working around on his scalp. His head was a very sensitive spot on his body and he loved when someone racked their fingers through it. Which the dragon just did making him moan more. "Damnnnn dude do that again."

"What? You mean this?" Ryura racked his fingers from the top all the way to the ends slowly.

"Yessss ooooh my god that…feels…awesome…"

The blue dragon could feel his own arousal getting hotter but maintained control of himself. He wouldn't move so quickly with the human. Although it was more then common for demons to take each other on the first encounter, he wanted to go slow with this one.

"Oh…mannnn…Dude you have magic fingers."

Ryura moved in closer barely brushing his erection against the boy's backside. "I'm glad you think so." He whispered in his ear running his fingers through the inky trails again.

"Ohhhh damnnnn."

"What the? Hey what the hell are you two doing?" Hiten screamed from across the spring. He waned in the water to go over and break it up.

Those moans caught someone's attention and he wasn't too happy to hear the. "Hey, Hey, Hey are you guys over there having sex?" Inuyasha yelled shaking his fist. "I swear if you are, I'm kicking both your asses for soiling the water- Huh?"

Suddenly Inuyasha felt something constricting tightly around his cock and nearly panicked until Sesshomaru held him in place.

"Do not move Inuyasha or do you want everyone to see you in such a predicament?" Sesshy mumbled against the hanyou's puppy ear.

The constricting force slowly began to work it's way up and down Inuyasha's member making him wiggle closer to his brother's chest. "Sesshy don't." He hissed. But clamped a hand over his mouth making sure no one could hear him moan.

"Do you like it little brother?" Sesshy mercilessly pumped the boy's growing erection under water. "Tell me you like it?"

Inuyasha groaned discreetly jerk his hips against his brother's hand.

"Tell me you like it." A rough tongue trailed over the hanyou's ear and his eyes looked around frantically making sure no one was watching. Luckily for him everyone was having their own conversation. But still if his brother kept this up he was sure to make a sound sooner or later.

"You want me inside don't you?" The deepness of Sesshomaru's voice rumbling in Yasha's ear made him squirm. Oh how he wished that him and his brother were along so that they could do this correctly.

However that wouldn't stop Sesshomaru from having his fun. He positioned Inuyasha about a foot in front of him then slowly lunged his cock inside the boy's ass inch by slow inch.

Inuyasha bucked trying to get away but Sesshomaru held his cock and hip in place pulling him closer until they were chest to back. The water formed waves from Sesshy's discreet pumping underneath the water. Inuyasha's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Stars sparked in his eyes as the thickness inside filled him to capacity. "Sesshy please." He whisper desperately. Someone was sure to see them

"You've been a bad puppy Inuyasha. You need to be punished." Then Sesshy dived in hard hitting Yasha's sweet spot head on.

Inuyasha gasped out loud drawing Koga's attention.

"Hey mutt you alright?"

Oh shit. "Um yea…Aw.. I-I'm fine." Sesshomaru jerked inside of him hitting his prostate again and again. The hand on his cock increased in speed while Sesshy kept the slow pace in his ass. Oh my god if that wasn't torture…

"You sure you're ok? Maybe you've been in the water too long. You're looking kind of red."

"I'm f-f-f-fine dammit…_shit_…just let me…_aww_…alone alright!" Inuyasha couldn't talk and focus on his brother's actions at the same time. Trying to decide on whether he liked the cock or the hand was hard enough. He crunched his face into a hard frown to cover his lust glazed eyes.

"Hey mutt face you're not taking a shit in the water are ya?"

Oh damn that wolf. He could feel a light snicker in Sesshomaru's stomach. Hell glad someone found it amusing. The hand on his cock gave a nice squeeze and Inuyasha yelped out loud.

Koga became nervous. "What! What! Is something in the water?"

"Koga calm now. There's nothing in the water." Hoshiyomi was trying his best to keep a straight face but was failing terribly.

"Then why the hell is he -What…the…fuck! Hey are you two -_oomph" _Hoshiyomi pulled Koga's head down for a kiss holding his tongue in place, pulling him away from the screwing inus.

Koga struggled to get away but sighed at the first stroke of Hoshi's tongue. He melted straight into it wrapping his arms around the ninja's neck. Hoshi's green eyes met Sesshy's gold with a message of _thank you _and _my pleasure_. Hoshi didn't mind at all distracting Koga this way. Oh he didn't mind at all.

Sesshy decided that it was best to end the his puppy's punishment and his own. They both needed release. He sunk under the water to get a better angel and shoved his cock from the tip to the base inside the tight hole. Inuyasha began to thrash in the water almost as though he were drowning but no one paid him any mind thinking he was probably kidding around.

The pace went faster and faster. The hand moving in sync with the thrusts until Inuyasha came with a hard grunt. Sesshomaru surfaced from the water still in lodged in his brother's bottom. Sharp hisses escape their lips from the jerks of cum leaving their limp members. Fully sated Inuyasha laid back sinking half way into the water smiling. Sesshomaru pulled him close panting lightly. Boy, did they love hot springs.

Hoshi didn't know if they still needed a distraction or not but he didn't care. His cock had accidentally rubbed with Koga's. The wolf's whimpers made his blood boil. His hands touched as much of the boy's body as he could, frantically stroking and squeezing what he could get a whole of.

Air. Koga needed to breath. Oh no not again. Hoshi was getting far into it. But what could he do? He didn't want everyone to get mad at Hoshi again…and his hands felt so good against his body. But still he needed to breath. He tried to pull away but Hoshi kept a firm grip on his head keeping him in place. Next he tried to wiggle himself loose but that only made matters worst because his cock brush against Hoshi's erection setting him a blaze.

Sesshy and Yasha were completely oblivious to what was going on. Their eyes were closed with satisfied smiles on their faces from the sneak sex they just had.

Hoshi wanted to stop needed to stop. But he couldn't cease his hands and body's actions. Koga's body was in his hands. The boy was naked in his hands… But he promised. He promised that he would be patient. The promise was hard to keep though with the wolf staying in the water nude. Hoshi switched positions placing Koga's back against the rocky wall. He pinned the boy's hands on the sides making sure to keep his lips on him.

Soft whimpers sounded from the prince's throat. He was getting afraid. Hoshi was getting too rough. And he was pressed to close to him. What was he going to do? His cock was rubbing frantically with his own. A tear slide down Koga's face but no one would be able to smell it because of the stream. The scent wasn't strong enough. He needed help. Hoshi was as strong as Sesshomaru so pushing him away was out of the question but he had to try.

With all his strength Koga pulled his hands forward only to have them slammed back against the wall again. Suddenly, Hoshi finally released his lips so he could breath. Koga greedily sucked in the much needed air for his lungs. He coughed and rasped pathetically for oxygen. But now Hoshi was sucking madly at his neck. "Hoshi stop it please." He whispered against his ear. The suckling became harder and sharper. Koga could feel the skin breaking under the pressure. "Hoshi please stop. I don't…I don't want anyone to see you… losing control again. Please, please…" he whined, his voice cracking a bit. But Hoshi didn't hear a pleading word. He just moaned, pushing himself harder against Koga's body shoving him harder against the wall. Koga wanted to try again. Just once more to break through to him before he took it too far. "Hoshi please. You're hurting me. And…and you promised…You promised me you'd wait." Another tear slide down his cheek dropping off into the water.

It was no use. Hoshi couldn't hear him. His lips were still planted firmly against Koga's neck suckling at that one spot. The wolf's body began to shake rapidly from fear. "Hoshi I'm begging you to stop. Please stop." He pleaded once more quietly. A drop of blood slide down Koga's neck to dip into the water.

Inuyasha suddenly caught the scent of irony blood in the air and searched to see where it was coming from. His eyes nearly budged out of his head when he saw Koga pressed roughly against the stone wall with a stream of blood going down his throat. "KOGA!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look in Hoshi's direction. Oh no. "Hoshiyomi release him!"

Both brothers rushed to the wolf's side to help remove Hoshi from his neck.

The commotion caught everyone's attention and they came as fast as they could to help.

"Come on Hoshi snap out of it! You're hurting Koga!" Inuyasha pulled at the ninja's arms but he didn't move.

Hiten and Bankotsu pulled at his back to remove him but the guy was strong. He was determined to stay attached to Koga.

"Let me handle him." Menomaru said over the group.

Everyone stepped aside at the sound of authority in his voice to see what he'd do. He held his hand high over Hoshi's head and released a powered dust. The dust was inhaled by the raging daiyoukai and he became drowsy. When Inuyasha saw that he was loosening up, he made a quick grab at Koga to pull him away to the side. "Damn are you alright?"

Koga nodded his head holding a hand over his neck. His sad blue eyes looked over at his lover's sleeping face. "Is he ok?" He asked.

"Yea he's just sleeping."

The three daiyoukai shared looks and shook their heads. "He's sedated for now but it'll get worst." Menomaru said sadly.

"What can I go to help him?" Koga wanted to help Hoshi through this.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on the wolf's shoulder. "There's only one way to fix this Koga. And you're not ready."

Koga down cast his eyes. Maybe it was the only way… If that was the only way to help Hoshi then he'd do it. He mentally decided that when they returned to the cabin that he'd give himself to Hoshi if it'd make him better.

Ryura slung the sleep ninja demon over his shoulder. "Come on we should go ahead and take him to the cabin."

Everyone started off to the shore except Shippo who hung back to grab everyone's bath materials.

"What are you doing young kit?"

Shippo was startled from the deep voice so close to his ear. "I was umm gathering everyone's stuff to take back.

Menomaru gave the fox a sly smile. "That's very sweet of you to do. Here let me." He purposely reached around Shippo to grab the items from him making sure to brush his chest against the boy's back.

"T-thank you." Shippo shivered from the slight contact of their skin.

"Mmm my pleasure young fox." Menomaru walked toward the shore with a the items in hand.

Shippo stood in place in a complete daze. Menomaru was so beautiful and kind. The daiyoukai was just a wonder.. And he couldn't wait to learn more.

**A/N: ****Is it me or are the two newcomers pushing up on our guys Shippo and Bankotsu kind of quick? Hiten and Hakudoshi better step up to the plate or they're going to lose out on a possible lover. Stay tuned to find out what happens. Poor Koga I hope he thinks about this more before jumping into it. I'm glad Sesshy was able to get some loving from our Yasha even though it was a dirty trick LOL. I hope you enjoyed it**!** Review your thoughts and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Here's Part 6. ****Enjoy! Oh and one more thing….STEAMY LEMON AT TWELVE O'CLOCK! Lol**

**Let's Get Away Part 6**

"Has he come out of the room yet?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga shook his head. "No he's been in there for nearly four hours. He won't talk to me or come out."

Koga knew Hoshiyomi felt ashamed for what happened at the hot springs yesterday. When he'd awoken he immediately demanded that someone tell him what occurred because he couldn't remember a thing. Sesshomaru was the one to explain the horrible actions he'd taken upon Koga and how he lost complete control over his urges. Not only was he upset about hurting Koga but his daiyoukai pride was wounded as well. For him to lose himself to something as simple as sexual urges, it was just damaging to his ego. Ever since they'd made it to the cabin he went into the bedroom, refusing to come out and talk to anyone.

"He just needs some time." Koga mumbled. "He'll come around soon."

Inuyasha wasn't too sure about that. This wasn't the first time this happened and Menomaru said that it'd only get worst. Time was probably something they were running out of. "I hope you're right."

* * *

It was around one o clock in the morning when a certain little human came through the front door. Bankotsu quietly closed the door and took off his shoes. He had to hurry and get to the bedroom before anyone heard him coming in late. His socks patted softly against the carpet as he walked soundlessly toward the stairs. Now going up the steps was going to be a breeze. He snickered to himself at being home free. Just when he thought he made it home free, he found himself groaning walking back down followed by five stomping demons dressed in pajamas and slippers.

"Damn I should've none I wasn't going to make it in bed." Bankotsu headed straight for the living already knowing hat was about to happen.

"You're damn right about that one." The hanyou snorted.

Inuyasha and Koga took the first couch facing him, Hiten and Hakudoshi took the one on the left and Shippo sat next to him excited.

Inuyasha was the first to go giving a sly smile. "Soooo you wanna tell us why you're coming in so late?"

"Nah not really." Came the smart reply.

"Uh yea I think you do." Koga snorted crossing his legs.

"Hey Bankotsu, did Menomaru give you anything for me?" Shippo said in animated happiness.

"Oh yea he did actually." The human reached into his shirt to pull out a folded up piece of paper. "Here ya go. He says that you have to read it right away and to call him when you get a chance."

Shippo jumped up from the couch clutching the note to his chest. "Thanks Bankotsu. Thank you so much." The happy fox ran up the stairs right away to read the note.

Hakudoshi jumped up to follow after his roomie. "Hey Shippo hold on a second!"

"So that's where the hell you were? At that bastard's place?" Hiten yelled.

"Hey keep your voice down you fool! I just put Sesshy to sleep with some playtime." Inuyasha fussed. "If he wakes up wanting to play again my ass will be sore for months!"

Hiten ignored the warning getting up into the human's face. "Why the fuck were you at that dragon's place? And on top of that, why are you just now coming here at one o' clock in the goddamn morning?" He yelled enraged. The thoughts running through his mind of what Bank and that dragon were doing….ugh he didn't want to think about it.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was just hanging out with Ryura." Bank snapped back.

"Doing what exactly huh? Were you two fucking or something?" Hiten shouted.

"Shhh I said to keep it down asshole!" Inuyasha whispered nervously. He looked up the stairs and sighed when he didn't hear his bedroom door open.

The human stood up to stand toe to toe with the thunder prince. "Whether or not we _were _fucking is none of your goddamn business! Last I checked I didn't have anyone to date or answer too! So I'm free to do as I please!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

Inuyasha was getting jumpy. "Come on you guys if you're going to argue then keep it to a low whisper."

The poor hanyou was still ignored. "Hiten what the hell is your problem? You haven't like Ryura since you met the guy and he's been nothing but nice your ass." Bankotsu shouted.

"Oh yea if wanna call pushing up on your best friend as nice. The guy doesn't want you! He's just going to chew you up and spit you out. What would a daiyoukai want a with a useless human!" Hiten yelled. The words had already left his lips before he could stop himself. The hurt he saw in Bank's midnight blues immediately made him regret even saying them.

"Inuyasha!" A sudden deep voice called down the stairs making the hanyou groan.

Inuyasha sunk his head low and got up sadly. "Damn I told you stupid jackasses to keep it down. Now I'm sure I won't be walking for a while." he climbed up the stairs taking each one slowly.

"I'll be praying for your ass mutt!" Koga called up the stairs.

Bankotsu lowered his head letting his banes cover his eyes. "So I'm just a useless human huh? Well maybe to you I'm just a useless human but at least Ryura makes me feel more than that!" He pushed his way pass the thunder prince to head up the stairs but turned around before taking the first step. "That's more than what you've made me feel. Since to you, I'm just a _worthless_ human."

Hiten watched helplessly as his friend ascended up the stairs. Why had he hurt him like that? He didn't mean to say that. The words just slipped out.

"Damn Hiten that's low even for you." Koga stated. "I don't know what your beef is with Ryura but he's been cool to Bankotsu since they first met." He stood up to stand next to his fellow prince. "If the dragon makes him happy, why can't you accept that?" Koga didn't wait for the answer instead opting to walk away to go into his own bedroom.

The prince didn't know why he couldn't accept it. But then again maybe he did. He just couldn't deal with the fact of his best friend being with that bastard dragon. Was he…jealous? Was that why he was being such a jerk to Bank? Or was it something more?

* * *

Shippo reread the note for the tenth time memorizing every word. Menomaru had asked if they get to know each other better when their vacation was over. The biggest surprise came when he found out that the moth lord lived in the same city as he and the rest of his friends.

"Shippo give me the letter." Hakudoshi startled the fox demon out of his happy thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"I said give me the note. I wanna see why you're grinning like a love struck puppy." The spider demon walked toward the bed to take the note away but Shippo pulled it from his reach.

"Mind your own business Haku. If he wanted you to know what he had to say he would've told Bank to give it to you."

"Hn. Like I care whether or not the note is for me. But I want to know why he has to send you a written message like you two are doing something _private."_

Shippo gasped. "We're not going anything like that you jerk! How dare you accuse me of something like that! We've just met. I have some self respect for myself ya know."

Haku tried to grab the note again but missed. "Well I can't tell from the way, you keep getting all giggly whenever the moth shows up. The mere thought of that beast trying to get near you pisses me off!" He snarled.

"Why? Because you're jealous?" Shippo teased not having the slightest idea how right he was.

"I am not jealous you fool! How dare you have the audacity to say that!" A pink tint painted on Haku's pale cheeks.

"Well I can't tell from the way you keep getting all angry." Shippo tucked the note under his pillow and laid back against it. "Anyway let's just get some sleep. Ain't no sense in getting all worked up over nothing." He reached over to turn off the lamp and settled back against his pillow. "Goodnight Haku."

The room stayed quiet for a long while before it was finally broken.

"Maybe I am." Hakudoshi whispered.

"Huh?"

Without warning Hakudoshi jumped over Shippo pinning his hands above his head. His lavender eyes gave a subtle glow. The fox kit gulped nervously looking up at his friend. "Maybe I am jealous of the moth. So what if I am?"

"Umm…"

"Maybe you like the idea of me being jealous Shippo." Haku lowered his head to whisper in the kitsune's ear. "So tell me…what I should do about it."

The fox didn't know what to make of Haku's weird behavior. One thing he did know was that he was starting to like the feel of him against his body. This was what he wanted wasn't it? But that's not fair. Why is Hakudoshi only noticing him now that another demon finds him interesting? "Get off."

"Huh?" Haku pulled his head back confused. "What did you say?"

"I said to get your ass off of me Hakudoshi!" Shippo shoved the shocked spider demon to the floor and got off the bed to stand over him. "Why the hell do you even want to bother now Haku? You didn't care about me before!"

"Shippo I -"

"Save it! I don't wanna hear anymore of your crap!" Shippo got back in the bed and closed his eyes. " I don't want to hear anymore about anything that has to do with your ignorance toward Menomaru. The guy actually finds me interesting and you can't just accept the fact that someone likes calm, quiet, little Shippo!"

Hakudoshi sighed. Shippo hit the mark dead on. He couldn't accept the fact of someone liking his best friend. But that was only because…Haku wanted him for himself. The poor spider just realized it too late.

* * *

Sesshomaru jerked his hips in Inuyasha's ass releasing the last of his cum inside. With a low grunt he fell over in the bed pulling his brother in his arms.

"How does your bottom feel little brother?" he panted out.

The hanyou was tired as hell. Sesshomaru had been pounding his ass for two whole hours. "How the hell... do you think... it feels?" He panted rubbing over his tender cheeks that were sure to show some nice sized hand prints later. "My ass is killing me."

"Oh and what a sweet ass it is." Sesshomaru teased. He brushed away Inuyasha's hand to replace it with his own. "Mmm so soft and supple."

"Yea yours would be too if I smack it for an hour."

A huff of amusement tickled the hanyou's ears. "I could not resist. When you have something so sweet and sumptuous in your midst you can't help but want to attack it mercilessly."

"Ha, Ha very funny. Now what do you expect me to do?" Inuyasha turned his chin to lay on his brother's chest. "I'm going to be out of commission for a while so how am I suppose to get down stairs?"

"I'll carry you as I've done before."

"Oh yea that'll be super…ya jerk." Inuyasha snuggled under Sesshy's neck. He felt so warm and safe in his brother's arms. Of course he wouldn't stay angry. The hanyou easily look over the fact that his asshole was sore and burning because he'd anything to make lover happy.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you forgive me?"

Yasha smiled. He knew exactly what he was talking about. "Of course you big jerk."

The taiyoukai kissed his mate's forehead and pulled him closer in his arms. He loved the boy so much he could explode. Sadly he wished everyone else could be as happy as he his brother. But true love wasn't easy to gain…You had to fight for it.

* * *

"Bankotsu could you come out of the bathroom please?"

"Go the fuck away Hiten!"

"Come on I'm sorry."

"No you're not! You're just sorry you didn't say the words sooner!"

Hiten hit his forehead against the door. "I…I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. I just…hate seeing you with that guy." He swallowed before continuing. "It just burns me up knowing that you and him are probably…."

The bathroom door was pulled open abruptly with Bankotsu getting right in the thunder demon's face. " Me and him aren't fucking alright! We haven't even kiss or held hands or nothing! So stop with the goddamn accusations because it's pissing me off!"

"But I thought that -"

"Well you thought wrong!" Bankotsu pushed Hiten out of his way to go look out the window. His entire body was shaking. The nerve of fool to be such a frustrating son of a …Ugh it was just so confusing and nerve racking.

"Bankotsu?" He called out quietly.

The human hugged his arms around his torso to keep from punching the demon's lights out. He kept his back at him and didn't think to or want to answer.

Hiten came to stand beside his friend and look out at the falling snow. "What…what if I said I was jealous of you and Ryura being so cozy together?"

"What does it matter? I don't care."

"But I do." Hiten hands shot out to turn the human around to face him. "I care about you Bankotsu…maybe…maybe more than I realized. I can't explain why I'm feeling this way now. But I just know that I don't want you to be with anyone else."

Deep navy blues narrowed in disdain. "Sooo what? You want me to be alone for the rest of my life?" He said sarcastically.

"No that's not what I-"

"Sure you did ole' buddy." The human pasted a fake smile on his face. "After all who'd want a useless human anyway right?"

Hiten shook his head. "No you're wrong."

Bank cheerfully clapped a hand on Hiten's shoulder. "You said it yourself remember? Poor Bankotsu is a good person to be a friends with but not anything else for a demon." He shoved the prince aside to walk over to the bed. "Ryura actually likes me for me. He doesn't see a human or demon. He just see's Bankotsu. And that's…That's all I ever wanted you to see."

"But I see that now!"

The human turned around with deep sadness in his eyes. "It's too late for that." Bankotsu turned the blankets over, crawling underneath the sheets. He shut his eyes tightly to hold back the tears threatening to fall. "You had your chance." He whispered gently. "And I'm not waiting for you anymore."

So that was that. The thunder demon could feel his heart breaking bit by bit. But Hiten knew he had no one else to blame but himself. It was his fault. And now he's probably missed out on the best thing for him.

* * *

Koga sat on the window sill waiting for Hoshiyomi to come from the bathroom. It was hard but he'd come to a decision. He'd give himself to the ninja daiyoukai willingly and all would be ok again. He hated that the ninja wasn't able to touch him without going bonkers. He needed and wanted to feel his touch. So if sex was the only way to cure his urges then why not give it to him. Besides maybe he was ready for it.

The bathroom door opened with Hoshi wearing a towel around his neck and waist. He wasn't able to met Koga's eyes straight on, so he kept his head down walking to the closet for his nightwear.

"Hoshi?"

The ninja's back stiffened but he didn't answer. He just pulled out his clothes to put them on.

"Hoshiyomi."

Still no reply.

Koga came up behind the demon to wrap his arms around him. "Come on Hoshi you can talk to me. You know that -"

"Get your hands off of me." Came the low warning.

"Huh?"

Hoshi took a deep breath. "Remove your hands from my person Koga."

"B-but why?" Koga whispered. He didn't understand. Why was Hoshi treating him like this.

The daiyoukai turned around pushing Koga on the bed. "I don't ever want you touching me again. Do you understand me!"

Not one to be bossed around the prince shot up from the bed to get directly in Hoshi's face. "What the hell is your problem? Why the hell are you -"

"I don't want to hurt you again!" Hoshi shouted angrily hoisting the young cub in the air by his scruff. "Don't you get it? I can't touch you. I can barely be near you without the urge of taking you by force and making you my own."

"So, so why not just do it?" Koga mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me. Go ahead and do it. I'm not afraid." Despite that bold statement the boy was shaking like a leaf. He wasn't 100% sure he _was_ ready but he wanted to do whatever he could to help. "Come on I'm ready now."

"No you're not Koga. Look at you." Hoshi pushed him in front of a mirror to have a glimpse of the anxiety written all over his face. "You are not ready. And I refuse to take something that isn't offered to me willingly."

"But I am offering it to you on my own! Come on I want to do this." Koga started to remove his blue pajama top but Hoshi slapped his hands away.

"Don't do this for me Koga. I won't find satisfaction in knowing that you're giving up something you're not ready for." Hoshi pulled the young boy roughly against his chest in a bear hug. "Don't you understand you silly fool. I..I love you too much for you to do such a thing."

Koga gasped rising his head up to see the truth in those slanted green eyes. "You love me?"

"Of course." Hoshi mused. "Why do you think my inner youkai has the intense desire to claim you? You're the only one for me Koga. That's why I can't take your offer of submission unless you're absolutely sure you're ready. I don't want you having any regrets."

A sweet smile graces over Koga's face. "But I won't have any regrets. Just knowing that you're my…umm first, with a guy that is, is more then reason enough for me to want to do it."

"But Koga…"

"Please Hoshi." The cub begged shyly.. "I want you to love me."

Hoshi released the pent up air in his lungs through his nose. "Are you sure about this young one? There's no going back if we do this. I decided long ago that when we first made love I would claim you as mine. That hasn't change." Cool emerald green orbs became hot blazing jade in an instant. "If I make love to you Koga, you'll be mine for all eternity."

The possessiveness in Hoshi's voice sent shivers down his spine. But the thought of being his forever…It wasn't so bad a thought. He would to be with Hoshi forever "So it'll be forever?" He wanted to be sure that the daiyoukai was sure as well.

"For all times Love."

Koga sighed his relief. He was certain now. "Ok then….I'm ready."

Hoshiyomi lifted the boy's face up to look deep in his baby blues for any slight flicker of fear or regret. There was none. The prince was truly ready. So be it then. "I love you Koga." he whispered lowering his head.

"I love you too Hoshiyomi." Koga met him half way to press his lips against the demon lords.

The sweet taste of pure innocent was simply intoxicating. Electric currents of pleasure rippled throughout the room from the two demons. Hoshiyomi was hypothesized from the delicious favor of Koga's tongue. The boy was good enough to eat. Oh how he waited so long for the cub to finally submit himself like this. Now he could take him without any regrets or worries. To make matters better, he wasn't losing control. He could see and taste everything now. Was it because of the boy's agreement to this? It has to be. That increased his arousal even more.

Koga yield to the kiss feeling amazing. Hoshi taste like…power and daiyoukai. Yes a very tasty daiyoukai at that. His hands explored the muscular raise and falls of Hoshi shoulders, arms and back. He felt so hard and strong under his fingers. Suddenly he let out a yelp when he felt Hoshi squeeze his ass to pull him close. "Hoshi?" He mumbled blushing and tucking his face in the demon's neck timidly.

A deep chuckled growled in Hoshi's throat. " Don't be shy Love. I like it." He squeezed it again, feeling the muscles constrict.

Seeing his neck exposed, the ninja lead down to cover his lips over a spot underneath a pointy ear. He laid feathery kisses along side of his neck following up to the jaw line, then retraced his trail again. Hoshi felt him shuddering with warmth from the light touches of his lips. The boy shiver with such intensity Hoshi assumed no one had ever kissed him there before in such a way.

Still caressing the soft skin under his lips, Hoshi gently lead Koga over to the bed to lay down, making sure to keep his hand at the nape of the neck.

Koga could feel his pleasure intensifying rapidly as he grinded his hips against his lovers pelvis. Hoshi tore his lips away from the sweet neck to look down at the urgent pup. Koga lowered his eyes, squirming to straighten his legs under two massive thighs. The wiggle caused the elder to suck in a sharp breath. Koga had absolutely no idea what he was doing to him.

Gently at first then, harder Hoshiyomi pressed his erection against the wolf's groin to show what his movements were doing to him. A moan poured out of Koga's mouth from the contact. That was fuel to the fire as Hoshi made quick work of removing Koga's clothing until he laid under him completely nude. Hoshiyomi stared with such hot eyes, that Koga immediately felt bashful and turned his head away. "Could you not look at me like that. It's embarrassing." He said closing his legs.

The daiyoukai chuckled seductively pulling Koga's legs apart. "But I can't help but look upon such perfection. You're so beautiful I want to devour every inch of you."

The wolf's entire body hummed with the need to be touched but was startled when Hoshiyomi delicately dipped his head down to take his own member in a single gulp. The sudden sensation made Koga sit up to look in wide-eye surprise at the sight of his lover pleasuring him with his hot and slippery tongue. The massive waves of pleasure knocked him back against the bed gripping the sheets between his fingers. Hoshiyomi stroked him using his hand and mouth to rise to the tip and back down to the base holding his tongue against it to form the perfect friction. He licked and teased around the shaft torturously making Koga buck into his mouth. Hoshi place both hands on the boy's hips to hold him in position so that he could finish pleasuring him. Thinking it was time to bring the wolf to his peck, Hoshi sped up the suckling pace until sending Koga spiraling over a mountain of back-arching, toe curling, explosion orgasm through a sound that was mixed between a howl and a cry of pure sated pleasure.

Hoshiyomi swallowed the squirts of cum hitting the back of his throat, holding the cock in place until every shuddered thrust released the creamy taste. Using his sleeve, he wiped off some of the saliva and cum that dripped pass his mouth. Standing to removing his own clothing, he watched amused at how Koga laid on the bed panting wildly and still twitching from his orgasmic high. But Hoshi wasn't ready for him to come down from that high just yet.

Still feeling out of this world Koga didn't realize until he felt some pressure, that the ninja was using his tongue to stick deep inside of his puckered hole. "Oh my god Hoshi _stooooooopppp!" _He whined using his feet to scoot away from the thick organ intruding in his more Hoshiyomi had to render the wolf immobile by grabbing his hips and stuck his tongue deep inside, darting it in and out quickly from side to side to open the treasure spot.

"N-NO Hoshi..._Awwww_...Please...y-you don't have to _ahhhhhhh." _Koga didn't know whether to grab the sheets, his face, his hair or Hoshiyomi's head. He'd never felt such intense ripples of heat. He couldn't make a sound. His mouth would open but nothing would come except a soundless gasp. Hoshi's tongue was doing things that were probably illegal to humans and forbidden to demons. And before long Hoshiyomi's thick pink muscle hit a surprise deep inside Koga that sent him flying over the edge once more in sated relief.

Now the boy was prepared and fully satisfied, Hoshiyomi could finally get what he'd been waiting for. Crawling up on the bed, the ninja demon kiss Koga passionately letting the wolf taste his own favors as he settled between his legs. A thick head was positioned carefully at Koga's entrance rubbing up and down against it. "Koga you are so beautiful laying under me. Just wait sweetheart I'm going to make you feel so amazing."

Koga's mind was in a zesty haze of lust. He had no idea what Hoshi was talking about but if it was as good as the first two he was all for it. Suddenly Hoshiyomi began to enter him, inch by inch pulling back a bit each time to push in further. Koga gasped at the size going inside of him and stiffened. "Relax." Hoshi ordered softly.

It was burning and it felt like he was being ripped open. "Hoshi it hurts." He rasped out holding his breath. He needed to distract himself from the pain so he bit down on his bottom lip hard. Hoshiyomi saw a speck of blood from Koga's splitting lip and lean down to lick at it, sticking his tongue inside the boy's parted lips.

"Breathe young one."

Koga released the air he didn't know he was holding and it relaxed his body to easily let Hoshiyomi slip his well endowed member inside until he filled him to the heath. The wolf shut his eyes at the feel of being full to such capacity. Hoshiyomi stayed perfectly still letting the cub adjust to his size. "Open your eyes Love. I want you to look at me while I give you pleasure."

Obediently, Koga opened his eyes to look up at Hoshiyomi's trust filled jade orbs. "Hoshiyomi." His baby blues shimmered with so much love and trust.

"I love you Koga." Very slowly Hoshiyomi began to thrust in, bringing a new level of moans from Koga's mouth. "Shh…it's ok sweetheart…You feel so deliciously tight." As much as he wanted too plow into the boy's body he maintained his control going ever so slow in and out.

The wolf's pain became mixed with pleasure as he rose his hips to meet with Hoshi's. He couldn't take anymore of the lazy thrusts so he grinded closer, hinting at the demon lord to pick up the pace. Hoshi caught on quickly and began to thrust more freely. He lifted Koga's legs over his shoulder, gasping from the deeper penetration. His pumping became rapid, pulling to the tip then pushing back all the way to the base. It wasn't long before he finally found his cub's sweet spot and hit it continuous with no mercy.

"Hoshi!…Oh god! Fucking yes…More, more! Please don't stop! I love it!"

Hoshiyomi grunted with each blow, feeling his climax building he grabbed Koga's cock wanting the boy to come with him. He pumped with the rhythm of his thrusts going faster and faster until…

"KOGA!" "HOSHI!"

The prince came with such force his back arched off the bed slightly lifted Hoshi off the bed. His cum shot all over his chest and Hoshi's hand in a silky ribbon of relief.

Koga felt his body filled with the demon lord's cum, taking all of the jerked motions of ejaculation from Hoshi's cock. The ninja demon pulled out from the boy's body and sagged heavily over him panting. "Koga…that…was…amazing."

"Yea…it…was…great." Koga sighed.

Hoshiyomi used his discarded shirt to clean up the evidence of their love making, pulled back the sheets for them to settle under comfortably and laid Koga against his chest.

"Hoshi that was incredible. I've never felt so…wow."

The demon lord chuckled. "Me either young one. But there's one more thing we need to do."

"There is?"

"Yes."

Before Koga could respond he felt one hand tighten on his neck and the other woven in his hair holding firmly. He gasped roughly as sharp teeth sunk deep into his jugular. After a moment the wolf felt Hoshi chuckling against the wound licking it clean. "You're mine now my Love. And I'm never ever letting you go."

Koga placed a joyous hand over the side of his neck. Just as the wound appeared it disappeared. It would only be visible should another tried to claim him. "Hoshiyomi does this mean that..." He whispered his voice choking a bit.

Hoshiyomi tilted his mate's head up to look in his eyes. "Yes it does. Now you're mine and I'm yours. And I'll never let you go." He tucked Koga's head under his chin and sighed fully content. He'd never been so happy in all of his life. "I love you my beautiful wolf."

"I love you too Hoshiyomi." Koga snuggled into a thick, warm neck giving a slumberous sign and quickly fell asleep.

"Hmm sleep well my love." Hoshiyomi pulled Koga closer, falling into a deep sated slumber… with his new mate.

**A/N:**** Aww isn't that sweet! Koga and Hoshiyomi are mates now! Of course since Hoshi did the marking that officially means he's the Alpha just like Sesshomaru. I'm so happy! To bad things aren't looking too good for the Bank X Hiten and Haku X Shippo pairings. At least our two sexy inu brothers are happy together. I hope you guys enjoyed the steamy lemon even if it was Hoshi and Koga's I thought it was hot LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Review your thoughts.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Here's Part 7 guys. As always I loved your reviews. Oh yea guess what? I was looking at my Inuyasha series on DVD and I discovered two things. One I didn't know they showed Sesshy's chest! I couldn't believe it! And the other thing was that I watched the five Hoshiyomi episodes and the guy's voice is hot as hell. Anyway I'm happy you're enjoying the story. Sorry for the late post. I'm back from my vacation so I'll be posting them at a later time then usual. Anyway enjoy!**

**Let's Get Away Part 7**

"Is it ready yet?" Inuyasha asked pecking his head inside the restroom.

"Be patient. I'm adding the herbs in right now and they need a minute to settle in." Sesshomaru was kneeling beside the tub sprinkling some red powder in the water.

The hanyou looked over his brother's shoulder to see the water turning a strange lavender color. "What kind of stuff is that?"

"Something that should ease your discomfort. Now get in."

Inuyasha looked between the tub and his brother. "Nah I think I'll pass. Me and baths don't mix." He started off back toward the bedroom until a hand snuck out onto his upper arm.

"Prepares you'd like a brief reminder as to why you're feeling uncomfortable." Sesshy tugged the boy closer to press his mouth to the triangle ear. "Believe me I don't mind showing you again."

A sexual threat of pain or a stupid bath in girly colored water. "I think I'll just take the bath." He laughed nervously."

"I thought you would."

The grumbling Inuyasha stepped into the hot bath lightly touching his sore butt to the bottom and relaxed. The herbs immediately started to work their magic in easing the pain in his hinny. "Aww damn you were right. This feels great."

Seeing as the hanyou was settled in, Sesshomaru stepped in as well to sit behind his younger, laying him against his chest. They both sighed the pent up stress and tension from their earlier rut in bed. "How do you feel?"

Inuyasha cozy up against the hard chest of his brother. "I feel awesome. That stuff you put in here is going it's job well."

"Mmm I'm glad you think so…"

Uh-Oh Inuyasha recognized that tone. "Come on Sesshy don't."

"Don't what?" The demon lord asked innocently.

"I know that tone. Come on we just did it fifth teen minutes ago. You came four times and me five. Aren't you the least bit tired?" To be honest Inuyasha was still recovering from the pleasure high himself. One more powerful climax like that and he was sure to go into hibernation.

The elder smiled against Yasha's neck. "Oh but little brother your body is simply delectable. I could never tire of loving this delicious treat."

"Well if you keep licking this treat you're likely to get cavities." Came the annoyed reply.

Sesshy nuzzled his nose inhaling the smell of Inuyasha's pale colored mane. "Mmm and every single tooth ache would be well worth it."

"Yea I'm sure it would be."

Silence fell in the bathroom as they soaked comfortably in each other's arms.

However that would change when Inuyasha feel a familiar hand snake around his little friend downstairs. The sneaky palm wasted no time in working its task on the hanyou's member. "Dammit Sesshy…_Ahh_ stop it!"

The hand pumped its ever slow punishment anyway ignoring the boy's protests.

"Sesshy I-I swear I'm, I'm…._Aww_ god that feels so good!" He moaned thrusting his hips into the hand. Sesshomaru was fiercely sucking at the side of Inuyasha's neck leaving lip smacking love bites. "_Ssss_…Sesshy…stop that…s-s-somebody w-will see those."

The sucking or biting proceeded on against the hanyou's orders and the hand was unforgiving.

Inuyasha couldn't take anymore of these orgasms. He can't even keep up with how many times he'd cum while on this trip. If Sesshy was trying to make up for those two weeks he refused him, then he was doing a good job.

"I won't take you this time Inuyasha." He said quietly continuing his assault. "However come nightfall you better be prepared…because I plan to take you until you're screaming to the heavens." His voice was laced with a honeyed promise that sent the hanyou straight over the edge of pleasure. He came in a murky white cloud under the water blending in with the lavender herbs.

"Sesshy…" He panted the name.

"Yes?"

"Night night." Inuyasha immediately fell right to sleep nearly sinking under the water.

The elder paid no mind to this. He took immense joy in pleasuring his puppy as much as he could. "Sleep well my Yasha."

* * *

"Top of the morning guys!" Koga hopped out his bedroom into the kitchen beaming like a search light.

"Hey man it's too damn early for you to be all happy." Hiten mumbled getting his bowl of cereal.

Hakudoshi pulled out his chair to join the thunder demon with his own bowl of cereal. "Indeed. Take that cheerful mood somewhere else."

Koga searched through the cabinets pulling out various items and looked in the refrigerator for more edible ingredients. "To hell with the both of ya! I feel great!" He immediately began cooking up a nice hot breakfast of eggs, sausage, buttered toast, and oatmeal. The wolf was as happy as a bumble bee in a flower patch.

"Hmm something smells nice." Hoshiyomi yawned coming into the kitchen, wrapping his muscular arms tightly on Koga's waist. "Morning Love. You're up rather early."

The wolf turned his head to lay a fat kiss on his mate's lips. "Yea I thought I'd.…uhhh cook you some breakfast." His cheeks blushed shyly at the idea of cooking breakfast for his mate from now on.

"Oh but you didn't have to go to all this trouble." Hoshi turned Koga around to face him. "Remember that I had a little wolfy snack earlier."

"Hoshi…" Koga moaned hiding his face in his mate's neck to cover his red face.

Hiten nearly barfed all over the table. " Ugh oh my god! On that note, I'm out!" He tossed his empty bowl in the sink and dash out as fast as he could.

"Me as well. I can't stomach the thought those two doing it. Arg." Hakudoshi sighed pouring his cereal out in the garbage disposal and left grumbling about going hungry.

"What's the matter with them?" Hoshi asked curiously.

"Oh don't worry about them. They're just jealous." Koga pressed his hips closer to draw his lover's attention back to him. "Now what were you saying about having a wolfy snack?"

"Hmm I think I want to have more."

The two love birds shared a feathery kiss before deepening it into a full blown tongue war. Hoshi hoist Koga on the kitchen counter stepping between his legs to get closer. His hips smash into the wolf's crotch wanting to pull the boy's clothes off. Big hands reached under the blue pajama top to pinch his nipples.

Koga ripped his mouth away to moan at the sensations rippling at his body. Hoshi lowered his head to kiss along the slender neck hotly, reaching inside his pants for….

"Well it looks like someone is having a steamy breakfast this morning." Said an amused voice.

The hot pair stiffened their movements turning to look into six pairs of eyes in different hues.

Koga just wanted to die right then. He couldn't believe this. He tucked his distressed face into his mate's neck whimpering at the teases he knew would come. Hoshiyomi pulled his hands from under his shirt and pajama bottoms to rub his back, easing his embarrassment.

"Hmm had we come any later I bet the kitchen would've been on fire." Bankotsu teased.

Shippo nodded. "I believe its too late for that. I wonder why the alarms aren't going off?"

Inuyasha stood with his mouth hitting the floor. He'd never in all his years thought the day would come that his stomach would refuse a meal. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru take me home. The wolf and Hoshi have finally crossed the line and I'm getting sick to my stomach watching them." He stated firmly.

The elder inu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead snatching the boy close to shut his talking with a hard smooch. The hanyou was embarrassed at his brother's unpredictable manner keeping him quiet.

Hiten held his stomach gagging. "Oh man please spare me this lovey dovey stuff so early in the morning guys. I just threw up my cereal after hearing that this guy had a wolfy snack."

"Please reframe from saying that in my presence." The spider demon mumbled. "I'd rather hold my stomach contents."

Koga was now turning a bright red from all the tormented snickers and teasing.

"Enough. You've had your fun!" Hoshiyomi's voice was a deadly low as he placed his wolf on the floor. "The next to say a negative thing about me and my mate's coupling will earn an early death this day."

Silence

"MATE!" They echoed loudly.

Sesshomaru walked in to shake both his friends hands. "I'm very happy for the both of you. Although I must say it's been a long time coming."

Inuyasha rushed into the kitchen to pull Koga's hair to the side. He took a good whiff of his neck, gasping at the mingled scent of his friend and the ninja. "I don't believe it! You're actually mated now!" Suddenly he couldn't figure out why but a huge rush of happiness filled his heart for his best friend. "This is fucking awesome! Now me and you are both mated! Isn't that cool!"

Koga was stunned at his comrade's reaction. "You mean you're happy for me?"

"Well duh stupid of course I am." Inuyasha slapped his pal on the back proudly.

"Thanks mutt. I appreciate it."

"Sure, sure. But answer one question for me."

"What's that?"

Inuyasha gestured for the wolf to get closer. "Is he good in bed?"

A hard fist slammed on the back on Inuyasha's head making him run around in tiny circles from the rushing pain.

"Inuyasha have some respect for our friend's privacy!" Sesshomaru growled.

The inu youkai rubbed his head to ease the throbbing. "Oww you didn't have to hit me asshole! Besides I told him how you were in bed!"

"You did what!"

"Yea I told him about the time you flipped me -" The hanyou's words were cut short by a clawed hand over his mouth.

"Our sex life is no one else's business but ours you fool!" Sesshomaru was so embarrassed, the great inu lord couldn't look anyone in the face.

Inuyasha pulled the hand from his mouth. But everybody knows about everything you've done to me so it's not a secret!"

Oh Sesshy was never going to show his beautiful face in front of his comrades again because of his mate's ignorant tactics….Although. "And what did they say." He asked in wonder.

"None of your damned business." The hanyou walked out of the kitchen grumbling about how proud his brother was on laying down his pipe.

"Inuyasha return here at once! Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru marched out after his brother, promising to lay 'his pipe' on the lad sure enough.

Bankotsu walked in kitchen shaking his head. "Aww man Koga do you know what this means now?"

Koga shook his head.

"It means that you're no longer apart of the bachelor squad now. Oh such a shame."

Everyone laughed at his silliness.

"Well anyway I'll catch you guys later. I gotta go meet go meet Ryura for some sword training. Congratulations Koga and Hoshi. See ya!" The human waved his farewell and was off before anyone could stop him.

Shippo smacked his head suddenly remembering something. "That's right I promised Menomaru that I'd let him teach me that new technique. I'll catch you guys later." The fox scurried out without a backwards glance.

Hiten shifted from foot to foot. "Umm I gotta go umm take care of something. Bye!" He quickly ran up the stairs to get dressed for the day. If his best friend was going somewhere alone with that dragon he was going to be there just in case something happened.

Hakudoshi wasn't having any of that. He bowed his congratulations to the newly mated couple and went upstairs as well. If Shippo thought that he was going to just have a fun day with the moth he had another thing coming.

* * *

"Very good Bankotsu. I've never seen a human use a sword of that size, handled with such skill and agility." Ryura was sitting on a large boulder with his arms folded watching the human use his giant halberd.

The blade was tossed high into the high, then caught effortlessly in Bankotsu's hand. He slung the sword on his shoulder giving the dragon a cocky smile. "No one is able to handle my Banryu like me. This has been my companion forever."

"I don't know about that young one." Ryura stood up from his perch to approach the human. "May I?" He held his hand out for the sword.

"Sure but I gotta warn ya. It's heavy." None the less he threw the sword over.

The dragon grabbed it in mid air hoisting it up with no problem. "Hmm a magnificent blade it is." He demonstrated a couple of swings, a shift turn and stab gesture before handing it back to it's owner.

Bankotsu's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Whoa not to bad."

"You forget I'm a daiyoukai. Such things aren't so hard for me as it would be for a human."

"Yea… I guess not." A sudden sense of dread slipped from the human's tone as he turned to walk away and sit on the ground.

"Why do you say it like that?" Ryura walked over to sit next to the boy.

He sighed a heavy breath. "Its just that. I've always had to prove myself a lot because I'm pretty much the only human. So it's even gotten to the point were I'm only attracted to youkai. But it's stupid because no youkai wants to be bother with being with one." Jet black banes lowered over his eyes to hide his anguish.

"No Bankotsu." A hand tilted the human's chin upward to meet ruby red eyes. "That's not true. Happiness doesn't discriminate on who it wants to be together. If you're destined to be with a youkai, then it'll be so."

"But how can you be so sure?" He choked as the Hiten's words surfaced back in his mind.

'_What would a daiyoukai want with a useless human!'_

"Hiten" He heaved. "Hiten told me that humans aren't met to be together. So tell me why the hell it's so hard for me to accept that! It's not fair! No matter what I do I'll end up going solo. Even if I did want to be with a human I can't, because they'll die way sooner then I will. All because I'm curse with this stupid immortal life." Tears streamed now his face at full force not bother to stop.

"You are not cursed Bankotsu. Rather you're blessed." Ryura lead forward to kiss away the salty tears falling down his face. "Do you know how many humans would kill for the life you were granted? Don't be so sad to think that you'll always be alone. Besides I know of one youkai that would love to get to know you better."

Bankotsu wiped his eyes dry to see the wise daiyoukai better. "Oh yea and who's that?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes me." Came the laughing answer.

Now the human was confused. Sure they flirted a lot but he didn't think the guy took him seriously. "But why? I'm a human. You're a daiyoukai. Why the hell would you wanna get to know a human?"

"Because you intrigue me." Ryura pulled the human between his legs placing his chin on top of his silky soft hair. "Everything about you is just full of a roaring flame bursting to be set free. You're handsomeness is beyond description and it's also nice to say you're a skilled warrior. Now tell me what's not to like about you?"

The human couldn't reply. He didn't know what to say to such a compliment. Other then… "Don't forget that I'm charming, and sexy as hell."

Ryura laughed. "There's also the fact of you being you."

"I don't understand."

The dragon nuzzled his nose in the black tresses inhaling the scent so different from his own. "You're not afraid to face anyone. You're bold, brass, and a bit reckless but you don't stop being yourself. You don't hide anything from anyone. Whenever someone sees you, they see fun, free spirited Bankotsu. Not some trash talking human who doesn't know when to shut up."

"Hey! I resent that!" Bankotsu laughed.

They both chuckled leading into the other's support for a few moments...

"So tell me." Ryura began. "What does a daiyoukai have to do get a date with a human?"

A hazy pink tint burned on Bankotsu's face. "It depends. Are you asking for advice or is it a sly question to ask me out?"

"It could be the first. But," He turned the boy's face around to look into those navy blues he'd come to admire. "I'd rather know so I may be able to woo you properly." He purred.

Bankotsu turned around fully, getting to his knees to be eye to eye with the dragon. "Well first you have to start off by showing how much you _really_ want him." The tone was seductive with his navy eyes darkening to a midnight blue.

"I think I know how." Ryura closed the distance between them to give a soft feathery kiss on his mouth. "How was that?"

The human licked his lips thinking. "Hmm not to bad. But I think I need more convincing." He said daringly.

"Hmm I think I can do that." Once more Ryura gave the human a kiss that deepened into a more bold declaration of something more. His tongue glided over the human's mouth begging for entrance until he was permitted inside to taste the brand new favor that wasn't familiar to him. The boy's arousal was becoming an intoxicating drug fro him. It smelled musky and like…fresh spice. Oh he tasted like heaven. But they would have to stop soon before it got to far. The kiss slowly ended with a few small pecks on the mouth and cheeks, and a deep sigh from the males.

Bankotsu laid his forehead on the dragon's head smiling. "I…think…I'm…convinced now." He panted.

"Good." Ryura rubbed his nose against the human's cheek affectionately. "I look forward to getting to know what makes a human tick."

He chuckled from the tickled nudge. "And I'd like to see if I'm able to tame a dragon."

A low rumbling laugh emerged at the comment. "We'll just see about that young one. A dragon's heart is hard to tame." Long arms wrapped possessively around a slim waist. "Do you think you have what it takes to calm my spirit?"

"I don't think." Bankotsu reached around to whisper in the arched ear. "I know I can."

"I look forward to seeing you try."

"Me too."

The promise between the two was set. They both knew that their was more in store for them. And they looked forward to their own adventures in the near future.

* * *

Sadly looking down upon the two males gentle exchange was a regretful thunder demon. Try as he might he couldn't look away. The mere thought that he'd lost his possible soul mate ripped away at his heart. There was no way around it now. He'd had his chance but because he refused the only person that cared for him his heart, he'd lost him to another. With a low bow he turned away to head back to the cabin.

* * *

An enchanting melody circled around a Shippo's ears from the left pressed to Menomaru's mouth. The song wasn't a recognized tune but it hummed beautiful in the air. When the daiyoukai finished his song he motioned for the kitsune to give it a try.

"Ok but don't laugh if it sounds like a bunch of nails scratching a chalk board." Shippo warned.

Menomaru smiled. "Just give it a go. I'll correct you if I feel it's out of tune."

The fox pressed the left to his lips just as he saw the elder demon do, closed his green eyes and blew softly against the leaf letting the music flow. At first it was a harsh tone but soon turned into a gorgeous rhythm that had even the moth lord closing his eyes to listen peacefully. The song rose and flew all around the two demons mellowing out their moods. Shippo felt his tail tapping along to the natural voice of his plant, with a twitch. Finally with a soothing, calming whistle, the music ended on a lowering note.

Shippo opened his eyes amazed that he played such beautiful music from a simply object.

"That was beautifully played young one." Menomaru comment with a kind smile.

"Thank you. I never knew I could do something like that. It's really neat." He pushed the leaf into his fur vest, next to his beating heart. "Who taught you to do that? It's a really cool skill."

"My mother and father taught it to me. Once there was a time when the music would be used for malicious reasons." The moth lord opened his crimson orbs to look down at the demon next to him. "But that is all in the past now. And I chose to use this ability for better reasons." Once more the leaf was pressed firmly against his mouth playing a different octave. It was more spiritual and lifting. The feelings fluttered inside of Shippo's chest almost like…a butterfly.

Suddenly a gust of wind flew all around them in the form colossal tornado of tiny moths in every color. The shades blended creating a wall of every shade and hue imaginable. Shippo stood up from the branch they were sitting on to star in awe at the loveliness the insects made. It was a spectacular show. The moths would swirl and fall, glide and twist everywhere dropping sparkling dust in their wake. Some would glow while other's just shimmered. It was simply elegant and graceful mixing with the snow.

As the music slowed down the moths settled down on nearby branches and leaves. All except one that chose to land tenderly on the fox kit's nose. An adorable chuckle transformed into fits of laughter as more and more came to tickle him on his ears, nose, and feet.

Soon the music passed away leaving only a sweet tune to be carried away into the breeze for another soul to hear.

Shippo took his seat back next to the daiyoukai lord with a shimmer green eyes of pure bliss. "That was incredible! It was… it was… wow!" He was so excited words were lost on him as to how to describe what just transpired.

The moth shook his head amused. "I'm happy you enjoyed this. I rarely play that song now."

"But you should play it all the time if this is what happens every time you do. I loved it!"

A hand reached over Shippo's shoulder to pull him against Menomaru's side. "I'm happy you enjoyed it young one. I could play it for you always…if you'd let me."

Shippo was stunned. Was he asking him too…

He didn't have time to finish the thought when he felt Menomaru's other hand lift his face up to look into his beautiful red eyes. "Shippo would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you so that we may learn to get to know more of each other?"

"I…I-I don't know what to say. I mean what do you really want to get to know about me? Why I'm just a simple youkai. There's not much more to learn then that." Shippo wasn't downgrading himself but the facts were facts. He was fine with the way he was. That's how it's always been. He'd never considered himself to be more than an ordinary youkai.

"No my dear." Menomaru brushed aside the banes covering Shippo's left eye. "You're far more then just a simple youkai. I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame in the dead of night. Everything you are is inspiring to me. Your calm disposition, your gentle nature, even your ability to bring a smile to my face." His thumb slide over the fox's lower lip making him blush. "Your beauty is exotic and alluring like a Moon Lily from my lands."

The fox was breathing very heavily from the look of flames dancing in the demon lord's eyes. "Thank you. I-I've never had anyone say such beautiful words to me before." He whispered.

"I could tell you this and so much more…if you'll give me the chance too." The moth whispered softly.

"Ok I'd like that."

"Thank you." Menomaru lowered his face just a breath away from the fox's face. "Thank you Shippo." Those were the last words spoken as the moth lord laid a soft kiss on Shippo's waiting lips. So sweet were the kisses that the moth demon craved for more. His thick tongue demanded a way inside of Shippo's mouth and the fox gave the organ permission to go it's well. It felt so good and so amazing. Shippo had never had such sensations rush throughout his body before. It was unreal. All too soon the kiss came to a close with a few littered around here and there on his chin, cheeks and lips.

Menomaru inhaled and released the sign of satisfaction. " Mmm you taste as delectable as I assume you would."

"Hmm thank you." Shippo snuggled onto the firm chest of the daiyoukai relaxing soundly.

The moth didn't mind in the least. Instead he laid against the tree's truck pulling the fox along with him until nuzzled in comfortably on the wood.

"I've never been so happy in my life." The fox mumbled into the warm chest.

A low chuckled vibrated in Shippo's ear. "Nor have I young one. Nor have I."

No more words or phases were needed now. The deed was done for both. Soon they too would experience their own adventures, that neither would be waiting for them. One thing was for sure though. They'd both experience them together.

* * *

Hakudoshi scanned high and low for his best friend but couldn't find him anywhere. He'd followed him this far into the snowy forest but lost track of him afterwards. He landed into a nearby tree using his hand as a look out for signs of the furry tailed youkai.

"Mmm Menomaru.."

What the? Was that…no it couldn't be. It sounded like him…

"Kiss me again. Please." the voice moaned.

The voice…it was him. But where? From behind?

"Mmmm…"

The spider demon didn't know how to react but shook his head in disbelief. It was Shippo. And he was moaning as though he were…Hakudoshi turned around and saw with his own lavender eyes that Shippo was wrapped tightly in the moth's arms kissing him lovingly. It hurt. Somehow the feel of something thick swelled inside of Haku's chest. His heart was arching and he had no idea why.

But he looked up again and it felt worst. He knew why it his chest pained him now….It was because of Shippo. He…He was no longer waiting for him. The pain doubled as the realization of it all hit him like a ton of brinks. He was in love with Shippo. But…he'd found out to late.

With one final glance Hakudoshi flitted off away from the heartbreaking scene of seeing the one he loved, being held by another.

* * *

"Ya got any sixes?"

"Nope goldfish!"

"Aw damn."

Inuyasha pulled a card from the middle of the deck set between the three other players.

Koga looked over to his next opponent. "Sesshy ya got any threes?"

The inu daiyoukai snicker. "No I do not. Goldfish."

"Dammit." He pulled a card from the middle of the deck as well.

Now it was Sesshy's turn. "Hoshiyomi may I ask if you have any fours?"

"Umm I don't have any fours. Redfish."

Inuyasha and Koga groaned.

The hanyou smacked his hand over his face, gliding it down to fall from his lip roughly. "Hoshi it's goldfish. GOLDFISH! Not red, not blue, and not black! It's gold-fish!"

"Aww my apologies." The ninja said smiling.

"Get off him mutt. He's never played this game before." Koga explained.

"Well he needs to learn the difference between his colors!… Stupid asshole" The last part being mumbled angrily.

Hoshiyomi looked at his hand wondering which to choose from. "Sesshomaru would you kindly tell me if you have any sevens?"

"Indeed I do. Here" Sesshomaru handed over two cards.

"Man do you guys have to be diplomatic over a game of goldfish? Just ask if he's got the damn card! Geez" He grumbled pulling his hand of cards to his face. "Hoshi you got any nines?"

"No I don't. Orange fish."

Sesshomaru covered his mouth to hide the smile threatening to break.

Inuyasha threw his cards in the air. "That's it! I quit! When the guy learns the difference between gold and everything else call me!"

"Oh come on mutt. I was just about to win!" Koga held up his hand as proof.

"NO!"

Suddenly the front door opened rapidly with a hard stomping thunder demon walking pass, heading up the stairs. Ten seconds later they heard the bedroom door slam.

Then the front door opened again with the spider demon marching roughly upstairs to his bedroom slamming the door nearly taking it off it's hinges.

"What the hell is their problem?" Inuyasha said jerking his thumb upward.

Koga shrugged. "The hell if I know. Now come one let's play again."

"Alright but I swear if Hoshi says the wrong color again I'm going to teach him the meaning of black and blue!"

**A/N: There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed the chappie. Sadly the next chappie or two will be the last ones for this saga. But I'll still update on the other couples progressing relationships. Stay tuned to figure out what happens next to our favorite sexy youkai tomorrow! Thanks! Review your thoughts!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Dammit I don't know what the hell is up with fanfic but they better fix it quick! I hope you guys took those strange quizzes so they can earn 1.40 per quiz because Fanfic is going to lose a crap load of readers and writers. Ugh anyway here's part 8 of the saga. Enjoy!**

**Let's Get Away Part 8**

"Come on Mutt, it's not that bad."

"Leave. Me. Alone!"

Koga signed. Inuyasha was being a pain in the ass like always but he had somewhat of a good reason to be so snippy. He knocked on the bedroom door again. "Nobody's going to laugh. It's not like they haven't seen you like this anyway."

"I don't care. I'm not coming out!"

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs looking between the door and Koga. He lifted his eyebrow as though asking any luck in persuading him out?

Koga answered with a shake of his head.

The daiyoukai nodded his appreciation for the wolf's persistence but it was his turn now. He calmly placed his hand on the doorknob, melting the metal right off the door. Without a word he walked into the bedroom and closed it behind him.

Koga pressed his ear to the door curiously to hear how much of a beat down the hanyou was about to receive.

"What the… Get out Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru don't you dare! Ow- Put me down you asshole! I said NO! Quit it! Ouch! Sesshy stop it! Sesshy…._Sesshy_…._Damn_ Sesshy…_Ohhh _…._Awww_ _Sesshy! Hmmm_ _Sesshy_ _Ahhh! Yes Yessss I'll come out, I'll come out, I'll…come…out Ahhhh fucking yessss!"_

The wolf blushed at the sudden moans coming through the door. He couldn't believe these two perverts.

"Oh fine I'll come out!" A raven haired, violet-gray eyed Inuyasha snatched open the door adjusting his pants and tucking in his button down shirt. "I swear all of you make me sick!"

He marched pass Koga as if he weren't there, continuing down the stairs. Sesshomaru walked to the door wiping away at his lips, before sticking it in his mouth to lick clean. His amber orbs looked down at the gawking wolf with a sly gaze, then chuckled walking away.

Sesshomaru came down the stairs as Hoshi went up.

"Have you seen Koga?" Hoshi asked.

"He's upstairs by our bedroom in a sated daze." The inu daiyoukai said nonchalantly.

Hoshi didn't understand what his friend meant by that so he went up to investigate himself. When he made it to the third floor he found Koga staring at the bedroom door with a hot pink tint on his face.

"Koga?" He waved his hand in the boy's face, then snapped his fingers. It was no good, he was out of it. Well maybe a distraction will do the trick.

The poor wolf was still in stunned silence. He'd never ever heard Inuyasha moaning like that before. It was downright awful! And for Sesshomaru to walk out licking his fingers like…Ewww!

Then out of nowhere Koga fills a sharp slap to his ass making him jump at least three feet. "Ow what the fuck-Hoshi? What the hell did you hit my ass that hard for?"

Another hit came playfully on the cute wolf's ass again. "Remember that I told you I like your bottom. Besides I needed a way to getting you out of that 'sated daze' Sesshomaru mentioned."

"Oh right…Anyway have you seen Inuyasha yet?"

"No. Should I have?"

"Ohhhh yea. You'll see why. Come on." Koga pulled on his mates hand dragging him toward the stairs.

The hand tugged back to stop their on going trip.

"What's wrong?" Koga asked.

Hoshi put his hand behind his love's head, bringing him up for a soft kiss, leaving little pecks on the lips he enjoyed devouring. "I just wanted to kiss you. I haven't done so in a while."

"Oh geez babe." Koga felt so shy with his mates constant affection. "You kissed me about ten minutes ago."

"Mmm yes I did, but I simply love the taste of your lips upon mine." He lead down for another sample of his lover's mouth lingering a little longer to lick over the plumped softness. "Mmm you are just so sweet and luscious."

"Dammit Hoshi cut it out! You're embarrassing me with all this touchy feely stuff!"

"I can't help it sweetheart." Their noses touched for a quick nuzzle. "I love you."

Koga couldn't help but smile at his ninja mate. "I love you too."

Inuyasha peck around the corner at his two friends to catch them in the act of exchanging loving touches and kisses.

"See something interesting?" Said a deep voice behind him.

The hanyou made a grab at his chest, scared witless. "Sesshomaru, damn! Don't scare me like that!"

"What exactly has grabbed your attention for me to able to catch you off guard?" The elder peck over his brother's shoulder to see his fellow daiyoukai kissing his mate passionately. "Making comparisons?"

"Yea…"

"I see." The tone in Sesshy's voice almost sounded envious.

The young pup caught that with a knowing smile. He turned his head to kiss his mate's unsuspecting mouth. "I like you better."

"Hmm I thought you would." That bit of info reassured the elder inu, but he wouldn't let on to it.

Inuyasha frowned knowing good and damn well he was bluffing. "Yea whatever."

Tactfully using his long arms to trap his now human mate in place, Sesshomaru sunk his face into the soft raven hair. "I love you Inuyasha."

"Yea yea I love you too ya big softie!" Inuyasha circled his head to nuzzle his lover right back. Yes he did love the big lug very much….but he wouldn't let anyone else know that.

* * *

A nice knock on the door echoed in the large Inu cabin signaling for someone to come open it. The knock came four more times before anyone thought to answer it.

"Damn, am I the only one here?" Hiten huffed walking down the stairs.

He opened the door to see Ryura cradling Bankotsu in his arms. "Good evening Hiten. I apologize for this but Bankotsu fell asleep and I didn't wanna wake the him. Do you mind if I come in to tuck him in bed?"

The thunder prince looked between the dragon and the human for many moments. He hated seeing his love in the arms of this bastard. But the peaceful expression on Bankotsu's face said that the human didn't mind at all. With a sad sigh he stepped to the side to let them in.

"Thank you. I won't take long. Could you show me where his bedroom is?"

Hiten nodded leading him up the stairs. When Ryura made it to the top, Hiten opened the door letting him carry his friend inside. Watching from the doorway, he sat tight, waiting for this guy to leave.

Ryura wasted no time in disrobing the human of his clothing and tucking him in the bed. He laid a goodnight kiss on the boy's head, stirring him from his sleep. "Hmm Ryura." Bankotsu rubbed the sleep from his eyes glancing around the room. "Aww so you brought me home did ya? That was nice of you."

"Yes I wanted to kiss you once more before we left tonight."

"So you and Menomaru are heading out?

"Yes. But remember that you don't live that far, so we'll be able to visit each other as often as possible."

Bankotsu cozied in his bed loving the idea of spending time with his dragon. "I can't wait."

"Nor can I."

Hiten turned his head before seeing the two share a deep kiss that left his best friend moaning for more. Which the dragon happy obliged with his hand propping up the boy's head to bring him closer. The kiss lasted for a long time, with some licks of the other's tongue outside of their mouths.

"Damn that was hot." The human sighed. His breathing was labored but he was far from caring. Nobody has ever kissed him the way this guy has. It was unreal.

"I'm glad you think so. Until we meet again. Farewell." Moving down for one more kiss, Ryura stood up winking at the human then turned to walk out.

Hiten followed him until reaching the front door. The dragon made it three feet out before he felt a hand grab his upper arm roughly. He looked down at the hand then at it's owner strangely.

Hard thunderous red eyes flashed a deadly warning at the war god. "Listen here you stupid asshole. You better not hurt him you got that!"

Chuckling at the young one's bravery, Ryura calmly place his hand over the thunder child's. "I won't hurt him Hiten. If anything I'll make him the happiest he's ever been. You can count on it." He patted his hand assuring him.

A crook smile tipped up the side of Hiten's mouth. "Yea well you better." The boy snatched his hand away more rough then necessary, walked back inside and the slammed the door shut. His back laid against the door sliding all the way to the floor.

"Hiten?"

Oh damn. Hiten looked up to see Bankotsu standing at the top of the stairs with a sly smile on his face. "What the hell you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all…ya big softie." He snickered.

"What did you call me?

"A. BIG. SOFTIE!"

Jumping to his feet, the thunder demon made a rapid dash up the stairs to chase after his friend into their bedroom. They ran around the room until Hiten tackled the human on the floor laughing. The laughs faded as they gazed into each other's eyes happily.

"Thank you Hiten."

"Huh for what?"

Bankotsu punched him in the arm smiling. "For having my back dumbass what do ya think."

Blinking nervously Hiten got off of his friend turning his head away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure ya do." Bank looped his arm around his buddy's head for a fun noggie. "I heard what you said to Ryura. The bed _is close _to the window remember?"

"Oh yea. I forgot." Sadness washed over the room bringing a small level of tension.

"Sooo why'd you do it?" The human asked casually bumping his feet together.

Hiten revealed the shy blush on his face nearly glowing in the dimly lit room. "Isn't it obvious?"

Giving his best buddy a gentle smile, Bankotsu nodded his head. "Yea. But thanks anyway man."

A shiver shook up the demon's spine but he sighed. "I only wish that…"

"No. I think it was better this way." The human cut him off smirking. "Besides I don't think a human suits you. No I think you need a calm, cool demon for that hot headed temper of yours."

"Shaddup!" Hiten shoved him away playfully shaking his head. "But still. Just know I've always got your back."

"Yea I know. And I've always got yours."

Hiten and Bankotsu shared a smile. True that the other might wish that things had turned out differently but it was definitely for the best. Bankotsu had finally found someone that want him for who he is and Hiten found himself happy for him. The only thing that mattered though was that they'd always be best friends…Having the other's back.

* * *

Shippo released the last musical note from his leaf on top of the cabin roof. He looked high up into the stars smiling to himself. Menomaru was heading home tonight but he'd given Shippo his leaf as a farewell gift. He said that whenever he pressed his lips against the leaf to think of them kissing one another until the real thing was to come again.

Hugging the leaf to his chest, Shippo giggled like a kid with a secret. He was filled with so much excited me he could pop!

"Shippo." A raspy voice called out quietly.

The kitsune turned to see Hakudoshi standing behind him. "Hey Haku. What are you doing up here?"

Hakudoshi calmly walked over and sat next to the fox. Putting his hands between his knees. "That song you were playing just now. Where did you learn it?"

A soft smile ease up on the kit's face. "Menomaru taught it to me."

"I see."

Silence passed minus the occasional cold breeze or rustle of the trees.

"Shippo?"

"Yes?"

"Does he…does he make you happy?" Haku knew it was a forward question but when had he ever not been so forward.

Shippo thought over the time the he and the moth lord spent together and nodded. "Yes… he does. He makes me very happy."

"Then I guess nothing will change your mind about him huh?" The question went deeper then it's intended meaning.

But the meaning would be defined with the proper answer. "No. Nothing will. I want…to learn more about him and he wants to learn more about me. He makes me feel special." Shippo shifted his wide eyes orbs at the person next to him. "Are…you angry at me Hakudoshi?"

The spider looked at his fellow demon's green eyes with a passive expression. The fox demon's answer came when Haku stood up.

Shippo grabbed at the spider's sleeve desperately. "Please Haku don't -"

"Oh be quiet Shippo." Haku chuckled. He moved around to sit Shippo between his legs. He wrapped his arms around the fox's torso, pulling him against his chest. "I'm happy for you Fox. Although it may take a while, I'll adjust to the guy for you."

"Y-you mean you'll still be my friend?"

Haku bumped his head against Shippo's own noggin. "Of course you fool. I'm not going to stop our friendship just because you decided to move on with your life. How vain do you think I am?"

Green eyes closed at the relief of hearing this notification. So Shippo cuddled in closer to his best friends chest happily. He would get to keep his best friend and maybe have a new lover in the future. Life was great! "Thank you Hakudoshi."

"Your welcome…Shippo." Even though he was sad, Haku would always be near Shippo to give him a hand in whatever there was that would cause him harm or pain. He would always love the fox but he loved him enough to let him be free…and to be truly happy.

* * *

"Oh my god look at him!"

"Dude you look like a chick!"

The entire dining room erupted in laughter.

"Shaddup you bunch of assholes!" Inuyasha shouted holding up his fork like a sword. "If any you cracks another joke I'm skinning you alive!"

"Oh man you look so sexy!" Bankotsu fell over the table laughing hard.

Hiten mocked a sexy growl. "Yum let me have some of that ass tonight baby!"

Koga howled like the wolf he was. "Grrr…give me a piece of this hotdog!" He stretched his fingers out like a cat scratch.

Folding his arms on the table Inuyasha blushed an interesting shade of red all over his face. He snuck out one violet-gray eye to glare at his brother. "You see? I told you they'd make fun of me!"

"Oh but little brother you do look simply radiate as a human." Sesshy smirked flashing a canine.

"FUCK YOU!"

Hakudoshi wanted in on this fun fest. "Hey Inuyasha have I ever told you how beautiful you looked? Mmm good enough to eat." He licked his lips teasingly.

Everyone laughed once more. Having a ball at the hanyou's expense.

"Oh oh I got one." Shippo waved. "Hey Inuyasha you - OWWW!" A hard as hell punch slammed on the poor fox's head. "What the… Everybody else made jokes and you only hit me? Unbelievable!"

"Oh don't worry I'll be getting them too." Yasha threatened holding his fork up.

Hoshiyomi tilted his head to the side. "I don't thank you look so bad Inuyasha."

The hanyou smiled his appreciation. "Thanks Hoshi. At least someone has some manners."

"But you do remind me a bit of a gorgeous midnight beauty. May I take you out this evening?"

The laughter got to the point that the floor was covered with demons either holding their stomachs or hitting the ground. It was a comical riot.

"Oh yea? I got something funny for ya! Come mere you bunch of fucking bastards!"

The young men all made a run for it around the living jumping on the couches and tables.

"Hey Inuyasha over here -Oh damn almost had me sexy!" Bankotsu leaped from table to table laughing.

Hiten smacked Inuyasha on the butt barely missing a swing at the savage fork. "Oh Inuyasha you have such a soft ass!" He jumped away to land against the wall.

Another ass grab was made by Shippo as he passed around the hanyou's weapon. "Wow you do have a soft ass."

Hakudoshi landed behind the hanyou quietly to place a lick on his cheek. "Mmm you do taste good." He dodge a punch to the face just in time to land upside down on the roof.

"Get back here you much of no good perverts! I swear when I get you, your asses are mine!" Inuyasha shook his fist at every single smiling face angrily.

Koga tackled the hanyou to the ground knocking the fork from his hand. He pinned the boy's hand over his head and nuzzled their cheeks together. "Oh mutt you have such soft and lovely skin!"

"Get off me you stupid fuck!" Inuyasha struggled the best he could but had no strength compared to a full blooded demon.

"Hey I wanna feel his skin!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"I'd love to touch his skin too."

Sesshomaru and Hoshiyomi chuckled at the pile of demons all rolling over each other.

"So my friend do you want to put an end to this?" Hoshi asked taking a sip of tea.

Sesshomaru shook his head before taking a swig of his own tea. "No let them have their fun. It was what we came here for remember?"

"Yes. It was." Although the anger wasn't properly handled the demons all grew closer together. Almost like one big happy family. And that suited the two elder demons just fine.

Sesshomaru packed the last of everyone's bags into the vehicle. Hoshiyomi pushed in the extra luggage on top.

"Are they ready to go? Hoshi asked tying down the equipment.

Sesshomaru gestured his head at the six young souls starring at the snow capped cabin. Two gained love. Two lost love. Two built on their love to create something more. And two still remained completely in love.

Sesshomaru and Hoshiyomi walked up to wrapped their mates warmly in their arms.

Bankotsu and Hiten looped a friendly arm over the other's shoulder.

Haku and Shippo gave each other sweet smiles, then lead into each other's support.

"Is everyone ready to go? The inu lord asked.

A few mumbles of yea's and let's go's sounded from the group as they all walked toward the car ready to head for home.

Bankotsu buckled his seatbelt. "Man I'm going to miss this place."

"Me too." Koga agreed. He lead up to the passenger's seat to kiss Hoshi on the cheek. "I gained a lot on this trip."

"As did I." Hoshi agreed.

"Hell I didn't!" Inuyasha huffed folding his arms.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked. "From all the screaming I heard from you this trip I would think you'd miss it the most."

"Hell no! You try having your -"

"Inuyasha." A hard look from the rearview mirror shut the hanyou up immediately.

Inuyasha sat back quietly as he was told by the growled warning. Sesshomaru smiled, starting the car to pull away.

Hiten and Hakudoshi each looked out of their own window watching the cabin become smaller and smaller from view. They'd both lost something on this adventure. However their friendships with the loves they loved was still there. And that was enough for them… But unknown to these two. Something _would_ be coming their way soon enough.

**A/N: Finally the sage comes to an end. *Sigh* I created some huge drama in this one. Anyway I hope some you guys will be able to read this. I noticed that I didn't see a lot of my reader's reviews. I'm happy I saw a few of you. At least that means my chappies aren't going to waste. I know some of you are sad for Hiten and Hakudoshi but do not frit my friends *proud laugh* I have something in store for both of them. But that won't happen for a couple of chappies more. If you have any suggestions for the two please let me know. Each demon will get their own chappie apiece for their romance but not until later. I have an idea of who I want them to be with but I wanna hear your suggestions first. Oh yea I'm back to the one shots for Inuyasha and Sesshy now. And guess what? Kagome will be making an entrance but don't worry she won't come between our sexy inus. I hope you enjoyed this loving saga. Review your thoughts!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Holy mac and cheese guys LMAO! I received 11 count them 11 emails pissed at me for leaving Hiten and Haku riding solo. I laughed so hard at each threatening message. Listen I already explained that I have some ppl in mind for our two demon bad boys so don't worry lol. Anyway, finally we're back to the hot and sexy one-shots of our sexy inu brothers! Let's see what's in store for our boys today! Enjoy!**

**Mmmm Yummy Ice Cream!**

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon outside. The children were just getting out of school either to play with each other or go to the nearby playgrounds.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought it'd be nice to go out on a cozy stroll on the country side, since they hadn't had time to spend alone together. It was great just being the two for them again. Not that they minded the company of their friends, but it was just pleasant to be just you and your mate once in a while. They were supposed to be bonding and nothing more.

"Hey Sesshy look! It's our old Ice Parlor! Can we get some ice cream?" Inuyasha pulled on his lover's sleeve frantically trying to persuade him.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Come now Inuyasha. It's still too cold for such a treat. You want to get a frozen brain? Let's find something else to do for lunch."

"But Sesshy…" A soft whimper mewed from the inu pup's lips sadly.

'_I won't look, I won't look.' _Sesshy thought. He knew that trick. The boy was well skilled in the art of super puppy dog eyes.

Another whimper lifted to his ears more urgently. Closing his eyes tightly, Sesshy continued to walk off ignoring the clinging hanyou to his arm.

One more pouted whine sounded from the shorter inu with a sad sigh as he watched the ice cream shop disappear from view. Sesshomaru felt somewhat guilty for denying his love ice cream so against his better judgment he looked down to suggest a better solution.

Unfortunately, looking down would be his undoing as Inuyasha caught him with the most adorable wide, innocent golden eyes that would rival with the cutest puppy. With a sigh Sesshy knew he'd lost. "All right let's get some ice cream."

"YAHOO! Thank you Sesshy!" Inuyasha sprinkled kisses and licks on his brother's face and dragged him over to their old hot spot.

As soon as they walked through the double doors they were greeted warmly. "Hello welcome to FoxieFirefly's Ice cream Parlor. My name is…Awww Mr. Saiga and Mr. Saiga! We haven't seen you two in ages." Said the human female dressed in a green and yellow stripped uniform. She always thought these two were very beautiful to look at and so did a couple of the other workers there. Namely one named Nako. He really had a huge crush on the brothers.

Inuyasha beamed at the employee. "Hey Nikki. Sorry we haven't been here in a while. But you already know what we want. The usual."

"Right! One ten scoop vanilla, chocolate and strawberry sundae with 10 cherries and 30 strawberries, coco sprinkles, topped off with the delicious whip cream!"

"Hell yea that's perfect!"

Sesshy nodded. "Also do not forget the chocolate syrup."

"Yes sir Mr. Saiga." Nikki saluted taking the order from her favorite customers. "Ok guys we'll have it ready in five minutes."

Yasha and Sesshy chose a cloth covered table booth near the window, waiting patiently for their creamy treat to come.

Nako was the one to come out carrying a large dish about two feet high with all the works. "Here you are guys. I really hope you enjoy it." He placed the giant creation in the center smiling. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you" "No thanks" They answered.

"Well just call if you need anything at all." Nako left giggling wildly walking back to the front counter.

Sesshomaru picked up his spoon to scoop up a generous portion of ice cream to lift to his mouth. Inuyasha wasn't as polite with his treat. He scooped out a fist sized portion of the ice cream and shoved the entire amount down his throat. He shivered, with sparkly eyes at the chilly sweet taste. The daiyoukai shook his head at the boy's rude manners. He raised his eyes to meet similar golden orbs then looked down at his share of the ice cream. Suddenly, an interesting idea struck him.

Sesshy tapped his finger on the table in a rapid beat to grab his younger's attention. Yasha's big wide eyes caught the mischievous red glint flicker in his brother's eyes.

Picking up his spoon Sesshomaru swiped up some vanilla ice cream and slowly, deliberately licked away the sinful goodness from the tip of the spoon circling it around his mouth, making sure his tongue was visible with the white substance before disappearing into his mouth.

A hot shudder sped up the hanyou's spine from the sexy show. _'So big brother wants to play huh,' _Yasha thought catching on to the game quickly. He spooned up a small size of chocolate, bringing it to his mouth. Leisurely, he licked at the surgery favor cleaning his round utensil completely with a smack of his lips.

"Mmm." Seeing his mate had some sexy moves of his own, maybe Sesshy could do better. He grabbed one of the customary mini cones from the side of the table, dipped it into the sundae to scoop a baseball size amount on the cone. He pressed his lips at the base of the of the mound circling around it with his tongue until going to the top to suckle it calmly. Maintaining full eye contact, he smeared some on his lips letting it drip down his chin to soon be caught with his darting pink tool.

Inuyasha waited hotly for his turn. This little game was really turning him on. He dipped his spoon on the strawberry favor side scooping a cherry along with it. He sunk the spoon deeply into his mouth pulling out the cherry. Agonizingly slow he surrounded the juicy fruit with his tongue to lick away the extra ice cream he purposely left on. After giving the cherry a sweet tongue bath, he bite down on it at the stem letting the red ball disappear in his mouth. He chewed away with a cocky smirk, tossing the stem to the side.

Now that was sexy. Bringing the cone to his lips, Sesshy gave it delicate laps using his entire lengthy organ to give it very long stretched out strokes. He keep the milky evidence in full view for his brother to see vanishing into his mouth. With the last stroke being painfully slow dragging from the base of the scoop all the way to the top. He pulsed his lips giving his younger a wink.

Inuyasha was feeling very hot from all the sweet foreplay but he was having a blast all the same. So he put his spoon down on the table to use his finger, swapping away at the whip cream on top. Intentionally he let a bit of it stream down his finger to his wrist. He used the tip of his tongue to lap away at the dribble from the bottom of his index, up the length, then the whole finger sucking the entire thing in his mouth before pulling it out with a pop. "Mmmm delicious."

If Sesshomaru didn't have any respect for his younger he'd taken him right now in this establishment. But being that they were in the presence of humans that would be a bad idea. He opted to continue on with the delicious game. A long white line melted down the side of his cone. Seeing it, he lifted the whole cone high over his mouth to let the sticky fluid land sexily on his tongue. Closing his eyes, Sesshy moaned lowly bringing the cone back down to table level.

'_Oh my god,' _Inuyasha thought feeling really hot under the collar now. They needed to do this more often. Next the hanyou's naughty list was a fat strawberry. He twisted the fruit in mid air covering it in whip cream and coco syrup. The berry came dangerous close to Inuyasha's mouth before he bit down letting some of the syrup, cream and red juice coat his lips. A thin finger collected the sexy mess to slide it over his tongue from one end to the other, lazily cleaning away the sweetness.

Sesshy's member was becoming painfully hard. There game would have to end quickly. If not the boy was sure to be embarrassed in front of these humans. But he'd mostly licked away the ice cream in his cone, but he knew another way to get a rise out of him. The daiyoukai took a nip at the bottom of the cone and roughly sucked the remaining frozen sweetness out, making as much slurping noise as possible until no more remained.

Oh how Inuyasha's legs squeeze tightly to create some friction between them. This was going too far. But he wouldn't be out done! No way! He scooped two whole mounds onto his spoon smiling deviously.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow curiously wondering what the boy intended to do with so much ice cream at once.

The answer came when Inuyasha opened his mouth wide and pushed both round scoops into his mouth swallowing them tantalizingly slow, smudging a great deal of it on the sides of his mouth. Relaxing his throat, soon both favors vanished leaving only the colorful residue on the sides. Inuyasha stuck out his entire tongue to circle around his mouth licking it completely clean.

His brother just swallowed two whole softball size scoops in one setting… That's it. "CHECK PLEASE!"

Nako sat their in stunned silence. He'd been watching the entire exchange between the two and he was so stimulated he was sure that'd he melted three buckets of ice cream behind the counter. Nikki was blushing madly. That was the steamiest thing she'd ever seen in her whole life.

Shaking her head clean of the dirty thoughts she rushed over to hand them their ticket. "Ok sirs here you go. You have a lovely day."

Placing the money on the table, Sesshomaru sent a sly look to his brother saying,_ let's play with her a little_.

Inuyasha sent his own right back, _yea she thinks we're hot anyways._

Both Inu demons stood from their booth to stand on either side of Nikki. In one ear Inuyasha whispered. "Thank you for the delicious treat. It was very sexy."

In the other Sesshy purred seductively. "It was a very sweet pleasure."

Both of them placed a gentle kiss on her cheeks and walked out of the business. Nikki lifted a shaky hand to her cheek, smile and fainted on the spot. Poor Nako was fanning himself rapidly from the sizzling hotness that just walked out the door. He hoped with all his faint that those two would come back again for another demonstration of their tongue work.

* * *

"So what flavor you wanna use on me when we get home? Inuyasha asked casually as they walked home.

Sesshomaru secretly grinned. "I'll use whatever get's you to use that pretty mouth of yours again." He licked his bottom lip suggestively.

"Ohhh that's dirty Sesshomaru." Inuyasha winked bouncing his eyebrows. "You know what flavor I want."

"Oh yes little brother. Indeed I do." Came the seductive response.

Hmm ice cream was on the dinner menu tonight. "Well let's hurry on home. I wanna give you a taste of my own _tasty specialties._"

Before Inuyasha could get away Sesshy grabbed him around the waist to brush him against his chest. "I'd like a sample a bit what I'll be getting at home, if you don't mind."

"Mmm I don't mind at all." Reaching on his toes, Inuyasha kissed his mate gently to give him the surgery pleasure, then deepened it with the taste of strawberries, cherries, coco syrup, and ice cream. The favors floated between their mouths back and forth. Each trading a taste of what they had earlier. The sizzling sear of lip touching ended with desperate licks here and there to catch any missing honey dripping.

Sesshomaru exhaled a deep breath, running a thumb over his Yasha's bottom lip. "You taste sweeter every time I kiss you my Love. Like sweet honeyed nectar." He lend down to give another heart stopping kiss to the panting hanyou.

Breaking the kiss now, the younger ran his fingers down the elder's back to scratch at the small of his back. A very sensitive spot for the daiyoukai. "I think I'll like to give you a sample right now." He whispered.

"_Oh my god!" _The inus looked to their right at the sudden muffled scream. Nako and Nikki were standing at the window with their faces pressed firmly against it watching their every move. Both the humans faces were incredibly red. Almost as though they were having a heat stroke.

Inuyasha blushed tucking his face in Sesshy's neck. He felt so embarrassed.

However that was a different case for the elder. He didn't mind the onlookers at all. Instead he brought Inuyasha's face up for another loving kiss just to see the human's reactions.

Just as he hoped both of them screamed again panting with their tongues hanging out.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

Sesshy stuck his whole tongue far out of his mouth wigglying it left and right.

The hanyou looked at the window noticing the building audience gathering. So he stuck his tongue out too, not knowing why they were getting a raise out of it. Then Sesshy used his own pink licker to caress against the smaller one lapping at it like it was his earlier ice cream cone. This was a whole new form of French kissing taken to the next level…Being done outside the mouth. Inuyasha nearly died from the feel of it. It felt so incredibly good that he licked right back just as urgently.

Suddenly Sesshy engulfed the boy's entire organ swallowing it all in one gulp. The crowd of now ten humans all screamed wildly dropping to the floor like dominos.

The torturous kiss show finally came to a stop with Inuyasha laying panting on Sesshy's chest. "We…gotta…get…ice cream more…often. That…was hot!"

"Oh yes it was."

There was one more human still staring in awe at the window, when Sesshy looked to the side. He lifted an eyebrow at the girl and smacked Inuyasha's ass hard making his mate yelp in surprise. The girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she joined the rest of the admirers on the floor.

Shaking his head, Sesshy gather his mate to take him back home. He was ready for some more that tasty favor he just sampled from his lover. And he planned to get a whole serving of it too.

**A/N: OK I was eating ice cream when this idea came in my mind for these two. Damn now I want some more ice cream lol. I really enjoyed this one. I hope that these two inspired you guys in wanting to have some ice cream too. I hope you enjoyed it! Review your thoughts thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Sorry guys about missing a day yesterday. I had to work overtime at my job which sucked ass! Anyway here's another chappie for you guys to enjoy!**

**P.S. You guys gotta read this funny as hell fanfic called Demons Just Wanna Have fun. Its a song fic between Jaken adn Sesshomaru. I nearly died from laughing so hard at it lol. Anway I just wanted to get that out. On with the story!**

**It's Been A Long Time….**

Gazing from up high on his balcony, Inuyasha watched with a tiny smile at the small human children throwing snowballs at each other in the colorful playground below. It was a pleasant day and it'd just snowed a nice blanket of the sparkly fluff all over the ground. _It's been so long…_

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha tensed at the call of his name but didn't turn around. Sesshomaru walked over to stand next him with a curious expression. "Something on your mind you wish to talk about?"

No. There wasn't. Not that Sesshomaru would understand how he was feeling right now. He only shook his head slightly to say he wasn't up for much talk.

A loud squeal drew his attention to the lower level from a little boy and girl throwing snow balls.

Something irked at the back of Sesshomaru's mind as to why his lover was in a mellow mood this afternoon. Maybe he just needed some attention.

Sesshy stalked over to wrapped his long arms around the boy who sighed lending into his support. Still there was no give at his tease body. He relaxed of course but not the way he usually would when he was in the support of his mate's arms. This bothered Sesshy some what.

"Sesshomaru?" Was the sudden low call.

"Yes?"

"I…I gotta go take care of something on my own for a while. Do you understand?" Inuyasha didn't feel up for explaining why but there was something he just had to do that couldn't be put off much longer.

"I understand…" Sesshomaru felt disappointed that Inuyasha didn't feel he could trust him with whatever it was that kept his mind in turmoil. He hated seeing the boy this way. It didn't fit his personality in the least. "Just know that I'm here if you need me." He laid his head on the snowy soft hair snuggling his nose in to inhale the wondrous scent he loved so dearly.

"Thank you. But I'll be fine." They stood in a tense silence for a few moments more until he shrugged out of the demon lord's arms to head inside the apartment. He knew that his silence was hurting his love but he couldn't depend on Sesshy for something like this. Not now. Not ever.

His bright red windbreaker was hanging on the door near the front door ready to be grabbed and placed on. "I'll be gone for a few hours ok?"

Sesshomaru frowned lightly. "Sure." His voice sounding somewhat helpless. If only he knew what cause his hanyou to look so…. distant.

Without as much as a goodbye Inuyasha went out the door closing it behind him with a final click. To the one still remaining in the residence, the click echoed louder then usual. What was wrong with Yasha?

* * *

Choosing a small quiet spot near the playground, Inuyasha sat on a nearby bench watching the kids swing on the swing sets, running on the merry-go-rounds, sliding down the slides and playing nice imaginary games of sorts. Once more his mouth curved.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit next to you young man?"

A soft, gentle voice jerked Inuyasha from his thoughts. He looked up slightly to see a human woman smiling at him brightly. Wow she was very pretty. Almost like…

"Young man?"

"Oh sorry, I'm sorry. Please of course." Inuyasha stumbled standing politely.

"Thank you." The woman took her seat sighing tired. "Ahh I really needed to take a seat. My little one has run be ragged since we've got here."

Inuyasha retook his seat on the bench next to the human. A comfortable silence settled over them as they watched the small kids entertain themselves.

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha looked up with a solemn face. "Yea?"

"I'm sorry but you look as though you could use a friend to talk too." She smiled warmly tilting her head to the side as though to listen to whatever he might say.

He was hesitate at first to speak to a total stranger then changed his mind. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to share his thoughts to another. Especially since she seemed genuinely kind. "Well ya see…I kinda-"

"Mommy! Mommy!" A small girl with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes waved frantically at the woman beside Inuyasha. They looked down to see a little yellow ball near their feet.

The girl ran up to the adults giggling. Inuyasha picked up the ball handing to the small girl with a sad smile. His heart swelled at the sight of the child in front of him as he handed her the ball. "Thank you Mr. Man." She bowed politely and ran back over to play with her friends.

"Thank you. You're very sweet." The woman said kindly. "I apologize for my little one's interrupting you. As you were saying?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath then started. "Well I recently saw…a friend that I hadn't seen in a really long time. And I don't know how to… well…" The words were very hard to form into a sentence. How could he express his feelings the way they were in his mind.

"I see…and this friend of yours…Is she by any chance a female?"

"Huh?" The question caught him completely off guard. How in the world did she know.

"Please don't look surprised. I guess it was the way your face changed as you explained your situation." She scooted closer to place her hand on his shoulder. "And let me take another guess. Are you afraid to approach your friend again because you haven't seen her in a long time?"

Words failed him as all he could do was nod.

"Well I don't see how it could be so hard. I think your friend will be glad to see you again."

She made it sound so easy. "No she won't. My friend…well she…Sort of lost her memories of me. So she wouldn't even know who I am if I saw her again."

"Oh I doubt that very much." Her hand patted his shoulder motherly. "A person's heart is very strong. And friendship isn't easily forgotten. No matter how far you live from each other or how many years it's been since you've seen each other, if the friendship was that powerful then she'd know you right away."

As much as he wanted to believe in her words he knew that that was impossible. His friend would never know who he was. It was probably best that she didn't anyway.

"I'm sorry I know I wasn't much help to you…"

"No No No You've helped me a lot actually." It was a half lie. She did make him feel better. Just having someone to understand his problems was good enough for him.

"Well if you ever need an ear to listen to too I'm for it." The woman reached inside of her black purse to pull out a pen and paper. She wrote down her name and number and handed it to him. "Here. My name is Shina by the way. And your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry. It's Inuyasha." He took the card gratefully placing it in his jacket pocket.

"Inuyasha? That's a very beautiful name for such a handsome man."

His cheeks shun a brilliant pink at the praise. "Thank you ma'am."

"Well I guess I better get going now since it's a bit late. It was nice talking to you Inuyasha. Oh and remember that I'm here if you ever want to talk." The human sat up from her perch looking down at him. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm sure it'll all work out for you fine."

"Thank you Ms. Shina. I appreciate the support." He looked away at the children playing in the park letting his hair cover his eyes. Oh how he longed for the friendship he had with her from so long ago…

"Kagome! It's time we were off now!" Shina called to her daughter.

"Coming Mommy!" Kagome ran up to her mother latching on to her hand. She pecked over her shoulder to examine the mysterious man sitting quietly on the bench. The man looked sad to her and she hated seeing sad people. She tugged her mother down to eye level and whispered something in her ear.

Shina giggled nodding. "That's fine dear."

Kagome tip toed over to Inuyasha lifting his face up by the cheek grinning. "Hi!"

When he looked up to see those beautiful chocolate eyes Inuyasha nearly sobbed. It'd been so long….So very long since he last seen her. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she was born in this world. But to actually see her before him…It just clenched at his heart. "Hi." He whispered back.

"Why do you look so sad Mr. Man?" Kagome asked innocently.

He choked back a sob not wanting to let anyone see his tearful happiness. "I'm just sad because of my friend. That's all." She's was so kind even at this age.

"Well what happened to your friend?"

"She…well she doesn't remember me anymore."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "But why doesn't she remember you? Doesn't she want to remember being your friend?"

"I'm not sure really. It's just been so long since I last seen her." Actually why was he having this conversation with a child in the first place? She was far to young to understand his dilemma.

The little girl grinned from ear to ear holding out her hand. "Well if she doesn't remember you, do you wanna be my friend instead?"

Inuyasha's heart nearly lunged into his throat. "What?" He choked.

"Can we be friends? I may not look like much but I'm very strong and I can be mean sometimes but I like to help my friends."

_If the friendship is powerful enough…_

It was true then. Maybe friendships did last through all times. A small tear slide down his face at the sheer joy of it all. Perhaps he would be able to have the friendship he had from so long ago.

"Thank you. I…I really could use a friend." More tears slide from his golden eyes dripping from his chin to land on the ground.

"Oh no you mustn't cry. Mommy says that when people cry they sometimes need a hug." Kagome turned to her mother asking with her eyes if it was fine to hug the sad man.

Shina nodded her permission. She was so proud of her five year old. So smart and kind at such a tender age.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt skinny, little arms wrapping around his neck. He couldn't believe it…Kagome was…hugging him. As much as he wanted too, he wouldn't return the hug but he would lead into it inhaling the scent he hadn't smell in centuries. She's still the same way as she was when he first met her. So loud, brass, a pain in the ass, but in the end…always kind to others. That's how he'd always remember her.

Sighing heavily he removed his head from the girl's embracing smiling warmly. "Thank you so much…I needed that."

"No problem." She beamed holding a thumb up. She ran away quickly to catch up from her mother. "Remember that we're friends now Mr. Man ok?" The small human yelled.

Inuyasha waved his hand to the departing females. "I'll remember. I promise. Good Bye and Thank you both so much!" He continued to wave until the two vanished from sight. Dropping his hand, he shook his head slightly. Imagine… the day went better then he ever expected. But now it was time to head home. The sun had nearly gone behind the horizon signaling he needed to get back soon.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the entire scene take place from high on his balcony. The miko from so many years ago had finally appeared. Her scent was unmistakable. And she was obviously the reason behind Inuyasha's sadness…But seeing the girl again seemed to have made the hanyou quite happy.

Still there seemed to be a hint of dejection in the boy's shoulders as he slowly walked back to their building. He needed some cheering up…Hmmm…

* * *

"I'm home Sesshy." Inuyasha pulled off his jacket hanging it on the coat hanger near the door. All he wanted to do now was just relax and nothing more. Today has been a real exhausting experience.

"Welcome home little brother." Sesshomaru walked up to his younger bringing him in his arms for a hug. "I've missed you."

Now that was strange. He hadn't been gone that long right? "Well I'm here now."

"Indeed you are. And I have the evening planned specially for you." He started to push the boy toward the bathroom.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. Not tonight I'm not up for…" His words trailed off as he starred in awe at the dimly lit decorated bathroom. Cradles cast shadows from the white and red rose peddles littering inside the bubble filled tub and newly refurbished floor. It was amazing.

"Did you do this for me? But why?"

Sesshomaru tangled the hanyou in his loving embrace. "Do I need a reason to pamper my mate whenever I choose?"

"No but…"

"Don't worry Yasha. I don't want sex from you. I merely ask that you let me take care of you tonight." Those arms tighten. "If you'll indulge me just a little."

A lump was shallow. The day was getting better after all. "Sure." He said low.

He began to undress from his attire but Sesshy stopped his hands from proceeding. "Allow me to undress you Love."

Sesshomaru lifted the sweater from over his head, kissing each inch of skin that became exposed to him. Later he proceeded down to the pants, unbuckling the belt, sliding down the pants and boxers. Because of his feathery soft kisses Inuyasha's member sprung out after the boxers released it from captivate. Sesshy smiled looking up at the hanyou who blushed and smiled.

Shaking his head he picked the boy up in his arms and gingerly placed him inside the steamy mountain of bubbles. He pulled back his sleeves and reached for the bar of soap and wash cloth.

"Hey what are you doing?" Was Sesshomaru how to bath him? What the hell! Is the world about to end or…

"I believe I'm about to bath you. If you'll let me do so." Sesshomaru smiled a rare smile he saved for Yasha whenever they were in the throes of passion and right now they weren't in such a position. This only made him more nervous. Maybe this was Naraku in disguise trying to lure him into a false sense of security then…Wam!

His body jerked from the feel of a warm moisture hitting his back.

"Relax Inuyasha. And let me take care of you." Lightly doing so, Sesshy pressed the boy back against the back of the large tub to ease his body and mind.

No this wasn't Naraku. That bastard wouldn't dare touch him the way his Sesshy was doing now. And maybe he could humor his lover by letting him bathe his body. So he reclined letting his lover wash away all the pain, anguish, and worries of today. This was exactly what he needed.

After rising and drying him off Sesshy dressed his beloved in a cotton soft robe and lead him into the bedroom. Inuyasha scanned the room noticing their was some no scented candles burning and a bottle of hot oil on the night stand by the bed. The lights were dimmed down to barely a noticeable flicker.

"But…"

"Shhh… No words are needed now. Just let me take care of you."

A firm hand patted Inuyasha's bottom to urge him onto the bed. Without any further persuading Inuyasha laid over the bed.

"Turn over on your stomach."

He did as he was told obediently folding his arms to support his head. Sesshomaru pulled away at the top half of the kimono style robe stopping just at the end of his back. He saddled on top of Yasha's back, poured some oil his palm and began to massage his tense muscles.

"Aww Sesshy." Came the heated moan. Inuyasha stretched out his arms and legs fully unwinding to allow the massager to do as he pleased. Each sore muscle was caressed down to a lump of muss under Sesshomaru's skillful fingers.

Inuyasha had never felt so relaxed in a while. True Sesshy pampered him a lot but this time seemed different. Almost as though he were ridding his body of all the earlier events. Which he was slowly forgetting because of the rub down.

Sesshy wouldn't ask how it felt. The tiny twitches and moans from his Yasha were proof enough. Finally he stroked down the last remaining tightness in the hanyou's shoulder and replaced his robe. Lifting off the bed he put the oil away, returned to the bed and tucked Inuyasha under the blankets. "Sleep well little brother." He turned off the lights and proceed toward the door.

"Wait!"

Sesshomaru turned around at the sudden outburst. "Yes?"

"Umm…well…could you stay please?" He didn't want to be alone. Especially not now.

"But you're tired."

Yasha sighed. "I know but please…I…I need you…please." The whisper was all Sesshy needed to strip of his clothing and get in the bed with his mate.

He cradled the boy in his arms tightly not making a move toward any type of intimacy.

"Sesshy?"

"Yes?"

"I…I saw Kagome today."

The daiyoukai wasn't upset nor surprised. He figured that Inuyasha would tell him eventually but more at his own time. "And…are you happy you saw the miko?"

A hard sob ruptured in the hanyou's throat. "Yes." He chocked with tears threatening to fall. "I'm very happy I got to see her again."

"Good. Then that's all that matters." A soft kiss pressed against his forehead warmly. Then the tears began to flowing nonstop releasing all the pent up sorrow from so many years of a lost friendship to the new show of a new blossoming one for the near future. He cried heavily clinging to his mate, brother, best friend, and lover.

"It's ok Inuyasha. I'm here. I'm here." Sesshomaru rubbed the crying hanyou's back soothingly whisper sweet comforts in his ear to assure him.

Inuyasha cried the entire night until sleep overpowered him in the night.

Sighing Sesshomaru stayed watching over his mate the entire night to ensure his love that he was indeed there for him…and always would be.

**A/N: *Sniffle* Man that's deep lol. I hope you enjoyed this chappie guys. As promised I brought Kagome in. But I doubt I'll make her a huge character in the series. Anyway I look forward to hearing your thoughts! Thanks!**

**P.S. I'm dying to tell you who I have set up for Hiten and Hakudoshi. It took me forever to figure out who I wanted for them 100% but now I'm sure. I can't wait for you to see who I have lined up Lol. But that won't be for a while *evil laugh***


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**He he he he This was a request guys! I liked this idea. I hope I did it justice. Also thanks for the kind reviews with Kagome. I'm so happy you preferred her as a kid.**

**Mannnn I wanna post Hiten and Haku's chappies soooo badly but I promised Yasha and Sesshy chappies first so…. I gotta wait and be patient. Ugh but my own suspense at your reactions is killing me UGH! Anyway on with the adventure.**

** Ohhh Mother Dear**

The door bell chimed awakening two sex sated demons from under the covers. A striped hand reached out to pull the clock toward a drowsy face groaning. Inuyasha yawned coming from under the cozy blankets to nibble on his mate's chest with tiny pecks.

"What time is it?" He mumbled with sleep still clinging to his voice.

Sesshomaru patted down the wild pale hair scattered all over the bed. One of his fingers tickled behind a downy puppy ear making a certain hanyou's leg kick. "A little pass 8."

"As in the A.M.? Oh man wake me when the sun sets." He turned over to fall back asleep.

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong . Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

"Who could it be ringing our doorbell this early in the morning?" Grumbled an angry daiyoukai putting on his robe. He marched from the bedroom wondering who the world would be so bold as too ring their bell so rudely.

Without checking to see who he snatched the door open blazing. "Who the devil are you too….Mother?" His voice immediately soften at the sight of his mother standing at the door with a smile on her face.

"Well good morning to you too Sesshomaru." Moments passed with anymore words exchanged. All the younger daiyoukai could do was stare, wondering what his mother wanted.

The woman cleared her throat jogging Sesshy from his thoughts. "I'm sure I've raised you better then this my son. Surely you'll let me in before I die of old age."

"My apologies mother. Please come in." He stepped to the side allowing his mother entrance.

She looked around the setting dusting away everything with her hand in a motherly fashion, glancing at certain areas on the floor. What on earth is she doing? She sat on the couch, touching her finger to the arm of the chair and dusting it off as well.

"Mother? What are you -"

"Sesssssshy come back to bed. I'm still horny!" Inuyasha moaned from the bedroom not even bothering to see if they had any guests.

A rare sight pleased the elder demon as she giggled at her only son's bright pink face.

Not losing a shred of his posture, Sesshy cleared his throat. "Inuyasha. Mother is here." He voiced down the hall calmly as if he weren't even the slightest bit embarrassed at his mate's admission.

An awkward pause. Then. "Umm hello Mother. I…uhhh…I'll be out in a sec."

"Please do hurry Inuyasha. I have something of great importance to speak of with you and your brother." Lady Tsukiko announced from the sofa dusting off invisible lint from her dress casually.

Some stumbles and grumbles reached through the walls from Inuyasha's mission at dressing himself to properly emerge from the bedroom in his robe.

"I'm sorry you heard that Mother. How are you this morning?" He kissed her cheek sweetly. Lady Tsukiko insisted that the hanyou call her mother ever since they mated many years ago. Any other thing wasn't allowed. He walked to the couch to give her a hug and stood by his mate. "So what brings you here so early mother?" He asked cheerfully.

"Sit down my sons. I have something of great importance to talk about." She pointed at the loveseat positioned in front of her indicating that she wasn't up for an argument from the two or any smart talk.

Obediently, the inu males took their seats without a word to wait and see what the older woman wanted to discuss.

Taking a deep breath she regarded both demons with a sadden expression. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, I have terrible, terrible news…I'm, I'm not long for this world now…and I need to ask you two a favor."

Sesshomaru sat back against his seat rolling his eyes. Here it comes…

Inuyasha on the other hand was already in full blown tears hiccupping miserly. "Oh mother no!" He gasped running to land at her lap. He picked his face gaze at her lovingly. "Oh mother tell us what is it you want. I'll do whatever it is you ask" He sobbed laying his head on her lap soothingly.

Lady Tsukiko grinned inside her mind at the hanyou. Oh her son-in-law was so gullible. But she still maintained the same saddened face with her own share of fake tears. "Oh Inuyasha" She whispered rubbing his hair.

"Oh mother." He whispered back.

_Oh brother_. Sesshy thought.

"Please tell us mother. What is it you desire and we'll gladly do it for you." The hanyou begged.

"Thank you Inuyasha. My dying wish is that….you and Sesshomaru….would bare children for me to enjoy until my final days come to an end." She whispered swiping at the forced fluid from her golden eyes.

A hard, awkward silence settled after the request was asked. Inuyasha looked up at the woman then at his brother, then at his mother-in-law. Slowly getting to his feet, he wiped at his tears…"Well sorry old hag but ya ain't getting any pups outta me. So tough cookies!" He marched over to sit by his mate folding his arms. He was highly pissed at the woman for working him up like that…and all for the same issue she'd been on them for the pass three hundred years. "Looks like you're gotta be dying an unsatisfied old woman."

Sesshomaru smiled. His mother should've known that this would happen.

"Oh come now you two! I want some grandpups and I want some now!" Momentarily forgetting her performance.

"Keh," The hanyou scoffed turning his head away. "You must've gone senile to think that I give a damn about what you want now!"

"Mother I understand you wanting us to give you some grandchildren but the question isn't up for debate." Sesshomaru added to his fuming mother. "Me and Inuyasha have long sense decided that we prefer our lives just the way it is."

"But But," She had to try another method. Something that would bend them to her will. Even if she had too…Wait that's it. "Well I suppose that there's not much more I can tell you two. So I'll just be on my way." She stood up to head toward the front door, then suddenly she mocked a helpless squeak. "Oh my goodness how rude of me. I should do something for you two that would make up for my meddling. How's about I cook you breakfast?"

"Sure!" Inuyasha was all for the idea of a home cooked meal from the crazy woman.

Sesshomaru on the other hand hated his mother's culinary attempts. The woman was still trying to get the hang of cooking human meals when she should've just stuck with the traditional inu foods of simply meats.

"Splendid! I'll go and get started on it right now while you two go and shower." She handed straight for the kitchen cheerful and bubbly. This troubled the daiyoukai to a certain degree. The woman was far from the type to give up so easily on the discussion of having them give her pups. He'd keep his guard up just in case.

* * *

After both males showered and dressed comfortably for the day, they went in to follow the strange scent from their kitchen. Each took a seat at the table to wait for their meals.

"Aww you're both so handsome!" Lady Tsukiko beamed proudly kissing their cheeks and placing a place of something green, red, and yellow before them.

Inuyasha smiled happily while Sesshomaru glimpsed in disgust.

"Mother what is this abomination?" Questioned the elder son picking up his fork to cautiously poke at the dangerous meal.

"Why it's breakfast my son."

"No it's not." He mumbled.

"Ahhh come on Sesshy. It doesn't taste so bad." Inuyasha said between bites. His plate was already empty and he held his plate up for seconds. "Can I have some more please?"

"Why of course Inuyasha." She piled his plate high in the weirdly colored junk smiling proudly, then casting an evil glare at her son. "At least someone appreciates me."

Her response was a groan and the sound of a plate being tossed in the garbage.

Sesshomaru sighed going into the living room to read his newspaper.

Suddenly the sound of utensils hitting the floor signaled his attention from the paper to see Inuyasha with a ominous expression in his eyes. The normally bright golden orbs were now a dulled yellow void.

Damn. Sesshy should've known. He rushed over to his brother to shake his shoulders. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Lady Tsukiko released a wicked laugh.

"Mother what did you do this time?" Sesshy growled warningly.

He wouldn't have to wait for his answer when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed him around the neck and kissed the living day lights out of him. His body was scorching and so were his lips. Those narrow hips were grinding roughly against the elder's pelvis and his hands groped wherever he could reach.

"Oh Sesshy I want you so much." Moaned the now horny trance hanyou. He layered kiss after kiss on his mates lips. "Please Sesshy I want you now!"

Sesshomaru wanted to indulge the sex craving boy so much but he really needed to get back at his mother for what she'd done. However she was no where to be seen. Where did the hell did the crafty old witch go?

The slam of the front door signaled his answered as he struggled with the horny beast groping his cock. "Inuyasha …ahhh…control yourself!"

"No Sesshy I want you soooo much. Mmmm" More kisses and licks rained all over Sesshomaru's face. It was obvious the hanyou was under a spell of some kind. But what kind?

A note laying on the table caught his attention and he stumbled and moaned trying to reach for it until grasping it in his hand.

'_To my loving sons,_

_Sesshomaru you will thank me for this later but Inuyasha is under my newest potion used for fertility. I told you that I would get my grandpups one way or the other now didn't I? He'll be needing a lot of sexual attention for the next three days or otherwise he'll be bored and try to get it himself! _

_P.S. If you didn't catch that, then you'll find out soon enough. Hugs!'_

Curse that vile woman. Now what was he suppose to do?

The kissing started to get lower and lower down to his waist line. Inuyasha looked with lust filled eyes smiling happily as he unbuckled his mates pants.

Well maybe this won't be so bad….

* * *

He was wrong… Oh so very very very wrong. Inuyasha was a monster. A sexy, horny, hot blooded puppy/monster!

Sesshomaru locked himself in the bathroom running a tired hand over his eyes. Never in their entire relationship had they done such a marathon of love making in just two days. The boy was beyond insatiable. They'd had sex for nearly thirty hours and still the boy wanted more. Sesshomaru was beat. At this rate he was sure to collapse from exhaustion.

Scratching sounds brushed at the door from the sexy puppy. "Come on Sesshy I want you sooo much! Please I'm horny!" Inuyasha begged laying against the door. " I need…I need…Ugh! Please open the door! Don't you love me?" He whined.

Oh Sesshy did love the hanyou with all his being but he loved his sacred tool as well. The guy downstairs was beat from the playtime with the puppy and didn't feel up to playing right now.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Inuyasha sniffed. Someone was at the door. But who? He lifted from the floor, walked to the front door and curiously peeked through the peephole to see who it was….Hmmm A new set of playmates. Yasha licked his lips as he opened the door.

"Hello Koga," Inuyasha moaned seductively. He flicked his hair over his shoulder, licking his lips. "I've missed you."

Koga was taken back by the hanyou's weird greeting. "Uhh hey mutt what's up?"

Hoshiyomi came up from behind. "Hello Inuyasha is your brother around?"

"Hmm Hello to you too Hoshi." Inuyasha walked up to the demons running his hand over their chests. "Sesshomaru is in the bathroom. Me _and _Koga will wait here while you go and get him."

Ok now Hoshi was feeling confused. He quickly grabbed Yasha's hand to stop it's traveling quest before going to low. Was the hanyou coming on to him and Koga? It seemed like it but maybe he was just kidding around. "I'll be right back." Hoshi mumbled keeping an eye on the hanyou.

Koga didn't feel quite comfortable being left with his best friend right now. The guy seemed out of it. "Ooook so what do you wanna do while they handle some work?"

Inuyasha reached his hand under the wolf's shirt running his claws down his bare chest. "Mmm I've got plenty in mind for us to do."

Shrugging the hand away, Koga stumbled back falling to the floor. "Hey hey what the fuck is your problem - Huh!" He began to panic as Inuyasha took off his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers.

"Come on wolfy…I wanna have some fun!" Inuyasha pounced on the wolf demon shredding away at his clothes and laying kisses on his exposed skin.

Oh hell!

* * *

Hoshiyomi knocked on the bathroom door. "Sesshomaru I'm here."

Upon hearing his friend's voice Sesshy relaxed opening the door to reveal his less then proper dressings.

His hair was tussled all over and his face was really flushed.

"Umm Are you and Inuyasha feeling alright?" Hoshi asked concerned.

"The boy…is …a sex craved…savage!" Sesshomaru panted just from thinking about all the hours of licking, stroking, kissing, sticking and other things done.

Hoshiyomi laughed at his friend's current situation. "Since when was Inuyasha not sex craved?"

"HEY MUTT GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF ME!"

Koga's voiced rose to the hall to both demon lords.

Sesshy and Hoshi ran into the living room to find Inuyasha saddling a struggling half naked Koga. Both of them had their hair tossed all round and were touching skin to skin. Inuyasha lend down to lace his lips together with the wolf who became stunned from the affection.

The daiyoukai stood there staring in awe at the sight before them. They could feel their members becoming hard at the scene playing out. Their mates were wrestling half naked, skin to skin… Koga and Inuyasha playing dirty together. Hmm maybe that wasn't such a bad idea…

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GAWKING AT YOU ASSHOLES? GET. HIM. OFF. ME!" Koga screamed at the horny struck demons.

Shaking their heads clear of the sexy fantasies, Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha away so Hoshi could be picked up by Hoshi. The hanyou wouldn't be denied though as he suddenly attacked Hoshiyomi knocking him to the ground with a hard kiss.

"Inuyasha enough!" Sesshomaru was beginning to get angry at the boy's display of affection toward their friends. Now right jealous actually. He picked him up by the armpits throwing him over his shoulder.

Still that did little good as Inuyasha cleverly sucked a finger in his mouth and snuck it inside of Sesshy's pants.

Sesshomaru jumped at the sudden intrusion near his untouched treasure space. So he opted for cradling the boy in his arms.

That proved pointless as now Inuyasha could kiss his neck, mouth, ears, and whatever else in lip range.

Hoshiyomi and Koga were amazed. Inuyasha was a savage beast! He was trying his best to get at his mate right in front of them.

Try as he might Sesshomaru couldn't control the hanyou's urges. No matter how he held him, he'd find some way to stimulate the inu daiyoukai in a tactical way. So he'd given up and place the boy in front of him so the hanyou could latch onto his neck lovingly cuddling his face under his chin.

Sesshomaru sighed defeated.

"What's wrong with him Sesshomaru?" Hoshi asked.

Another heavy sigh. "He's horny." Came the simply answer.

"Oh" That was all the other two demons needed to know. They now figured that Sesshomaru had probably denied the hanyou for sometime and that Inuyasha was so desperate he was coming after them too.

"Well here's the documents I wanted you to review. Have fun" The mated couple quickly escaped from the apartment toward freedom.

Inuyasha purred like a content cat with milk, snuggling against his mate's warmth. Sesshomaru had no other choice but to give the hanyou want he wanted…Oh boy was he going to be tired in the morning….

* * *

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

A clawed hand reached from under the cover to pick up the clock. 8 a.m.? what the hell.

Inuyasha yawned with Sesshomaru rising from the bed like a crazed zombie. His hair was tangled and fluffed all over. His face was nearly all red and he was panting like a steam truck.

"Good Morning Sesshy." He yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

Sesshomaru shot an horridness glare at the hanyou. Without a word he jerked the blankets from his body and limbed toward his robe hanging in the closet. His mother would surely pay for this indeed.

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

"I'm coming DAMMIT!" Sesshomaru bellowed. He never if ever cussed. But there would be a reason for his grumpy mood today. And it would only get worst as he opened the door to the source of all of his problems. "You!"

Lady Tsukiko laughed her heart out at her son's predicament. Never in all her years had she ever thought that she'd see her less then perfect soon answer the door looking like he was attacked by a tornado. "Oh my son…What -"

The door was slammed in her face before she could finish her sentence.

Sesshomaru could give a flying hell how impolite it looked. The woman deserved none of his kindness.

"Hey Sesshy who was that at the door?" Inuyasha asked tying his robe.

Sesshomaru shot another glare at the hanyou. He refused to say another word as he limped sorely to the bedroom to lay down. His legs, arms, chest, neck, all of it needed rest. He was sure his cock was probably the size of a peanut by now from the over extensive use.

Inuyasha looked on curiously at his brother's messy state. The appearance seemed…almost hot and dirty…Mmm hot and dirty… "Oh Sesshy!" He ran off into the bedroom taking off his robe along the way. A messy looking mate made him….horny.

**A/N: Whew I hope the reviewer that requested it liked it as well as the rest of you. I had to cut out a lot of parts because it was far too long. Try nearly twenty pages. So my apologies if it seems rushed. Anyway I hope you find this one humorous. As my others. Thanks. Review your thoughts.!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**It seems everyone has mixed feelings about Kagome. Personally I don't care much for her either. I hate how overly dramatic she is in the show and always accusing poor Yasha of being a cheater. I mean hell if I had to deal with her bullshit on a daily basis I'd leave her ass in a heartbeat! LOL Anyway This next chappie is another request. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Mmm Deliciously Sexy and Messy**

Every now and again the gang gets together for no reason what so ever other then to enjoy each other's company. This was one of those days. A beautifully cool and crisp Sunday afternoon. All of the younger males sat at a table in Menomaru's backyard while the elder daiyoukai sat in the house discussing whatever entertained their interests.

All but one daiyoukai was inside though. Ryura was volunteered to work the grill as a joke because of his being a dragon and all. It seemed only natural for him to do it considering that their was over three hundred pounds of hamburgers, hot dogs, sausages, bbq ribs, steaks, and other assortments.

Inuyasha looked to his right, then to his left. The battle was incredibly intense between the six males as their combated youki floated in between them. It was pure agonizing torture. Who was going to make the first move? Who would be the next to receive damage from their intended opponent?

Inuyasha first laid his hand of cards out on the table, followed by Koga, Then Hakudoshi. Soon after was Hiten, Then Bankotsu and finally Shippo.

"AHHHH" Five of the poor males groaned as they'd once again lost another game hand to the clever fox demon.

"Read 'em and weep boys. A full house." Shippo said proudly gathering up his prize of sweaters, hats and gloves.

"Dammit it's cold as hell out here!" Koga said holding in a sneeze.

The poor freezing human wasn't as fortunate in holding back his sneeze. "Aaaachoo!" He sniffled rubbing his hands together. "Who's dumb ass idea was it to play strip poker in the goddamn cold anyway?"

"Who else? The notorious Inuyasha!" Hiten sneered angrily.

"Only we would be fools enough to play such a ridiculous game." Haku fussed not the least bit bothered by the cold air nipping at his pale skin.

Sesshomaru walked out the back sliding glass door followed by two other daiyoukai.

Approaching Inuyasha and Koga, he threw blankets over their bodies. Hoshiyomi mimicked the move tossing Haku and Shippo covers. Menomaru laid a thick sheet over Bankotsu and Hiten sighing, shaking his head.

"Honestly you're all such foolish young pups." Sesshomaru mumbled taking a seat next to his mate.

Hoshiyomi picked Koga from his to sit their himself and placed the wolf prince in his lap. "Are you comfortable Koga?" He asked casually.

"Uh yea no biggie." He blushed a little embarrassed for sitting on his mate's lap in front of his friends.

Ryura blew a final flame over the roasting meats as the other who were dressed began to properly cover themselves in their attires.

"Alright everyone the food's done." The dragon announced over to the crowd.

Six bodies made a sudden mad dash toward the grill but were all caught by the scruff of their necks by two hands.

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Hoshiyomi had Koga and Hiten. Menomaru had Shippo and Hakudoshi.

Without hesitation, all of the poor youngsters were thrown across the backyard roughly to slam against the fence, as the three daiyoukai calmly walked up to Ryura with their plates ready. The dragon peeked at his human lover and the other groaning demons and shrugged his shoulders filling his fellow elders plates.

"Sesshomaru you are such a fucking dick!"

"Hoshi I swear you'll regret that you stupid asshole!"

"Sesshomaru what the fucking hell man!"

"What the hell did you grab me for Hoshi? I'm not even your goddamn mate, you prick!"

"How dare you lay a finger on me you despicable moth!"

"Menomaru that was uncalled for you jerk!"

The three daiyoukai ignored the curses lain upon them, calmly taking their positions on the heightened balcony attached to the house.

Grumbling rubbing sore heads or asses, the guys walked up to Ryura holding up their plates for a share of the meaty roasted meal. Inuyasha received his food first making sure to walk pass Sesshomaru to knock the daiyoukai face into his plate with a sharp jag from his elbow. Sesshy recovered immediately to stick his leg out and trip the hanyou, causing him to fall face first onto the ground his face covered with his meal.

Everyone laughed at the two inu's playful/hateful teasing all taking it in good heart.

Inuyasha cleaned his face, went back for another plate and settled at the end of the table as far as away from Sesshomaru as he could get. When he lifted his eyes to meet his mates' he shot daggers the size of rocks at the arrogant jerk only to have them returned in full force.

So the bastard think's he's won huh? We'll see about that. "Hoshiyomi could you pass me the bbq sauce please." Inuyasha had a plan. He wanted to see how long his lover could hold out on another _special eater's game._

He retrieved the sauce from the ninja's hand, keep his eyes on the elder inu at all times. The top was uncapped and he poured a generous amount of it on his spare ribs. With an evil grin he casually placed the bottle on the table sending a wink in the lover's way.

Sesshomaru frowned cautiously. The boy was up to something. Judging by the way he was grinning so mischievously it had to be something naughty.

Picking up one sauce smothered rib, Inuyasha looked at the meat in his hand, then at Sesshy jumping his eyebrows up and down.

The hanyou couldn't be serious. Not in front of all their closest friends and associates. Would he really dare to play such an intimate game in front of them?

Oh yes he would. He tipped the rib horizontally between two fingers and licked a long trailed across the side of the rib tasting all of the sauce on his tongue. He knew from the last time they played this game Sesshomaru couldn't resist the tease. When they went home that night….Whew talk about a smoking hot night with ice cream used all over his body. All twelve gallons of it. He and Sesshy were licking chocolate syrup and vanilla for hours from some 'ahem' rather nice sized cones.

Sesshomaru glanced around the long table glad that everyone was engaged in a conversation or eating. Maybe he could have a little fun with the hanyou quietly.

He picked up his own bbq covered rib and held it up for show to the hanyou. He winked before sliding his lips over the juicy meaty strip inhaling the smell and viciously took a bite slurping the line of meat through his lips like spaghetti.

Screw the revenge. This was getting interesting. A hot shiver raced up Inuyasha's back from the nippy display. Mmm so he wants to bite huh? A hot dog was spotted next for his turn. He looked around to make sure no long was looking and slipped the hot dog from the bun. The meat twirled on a single claw, held high above Yasha's lips. He turned a sly face at the daiyoukai, turned the dog upside down, and inhaled the meaty dog whole with no chewing or gagging. He narrowed his eyes suggestively, lacing his fingers to say _top that._

Sesshy had to admit that swallowing the hot dog was…Hmm a nice sight indeed. But he was going to have to do better. Looking around his plate his eyes settled on a thick sausage link leaking with meaty flavor. A sultry grin curved his mouth. Perfect. He eyed the meat then sent a seductive smile toward his brother. This would get a raise out of him.

He speared the link at the tip with his claw, letting the juices flow out to slide down his finger and on the sides. He licked from the start of his wrist, up the finger, alongside the sausage circling it around until he reached the top and kissed the tip gently. Licking at the top he winked at the awe struck hanyou and sucked the link up his mouth in an instant.

Inuyasha gasped amazed sitting back in his chair. That was so sexy he could barely stay still in his seat. Oh boy he was going to lose the game at this rate! Damn he needed something…Nice and saucy. That's when an idea struck him. The bottle was just in reach too.

Uncapping the bottle, Inuyasha dropped the cap on the table and purposely knocked the sauce over to spill all over his hand. Now his palm and fingers were smothered in the brown flavor. What was a sexy beast to do but lick it off right? And that's exactly what he did to each finger.

Patiently he licked away all of the bbq from his palm, tracing an invisible line on his hand until done remained. Next were those long pointed indexes.

Sesshomaru began to fidget in his chair and pulled at his turtle neck. If the boy dared to lick his fingers he was sure to have to a sore ass this night….

Inuyasha got a devious glint in his eyes. First one finger, then two disappeared in his mouth. The next two targets were suckled and twirled around slowly on his tongue with heavy lust set eyes. He moaned a little to add the effect of being sexually enticed at his own foreplay. The final finger was his pinky which he wiggled at a certain daiyoukai sitting across from his him. He mouthed _I'm such a bad puppy, _before slipping the slender digit in his cavity to suck on so hard his cheeks caved inward.

A soft moan alerted Sesshy's ears from ten feet away…Inuyasha was becoming turned on immensely and so was he. But they couldn't be intimate in front of their comrades. That would be rude and…well just plan distasteful.

Inuyasha was feeling the strain as well. He wanted to feel his Sesshy's touch so badly now it hurt. He looked with puppy dog eyes whimpering silently at his Alpha who in turned sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. They couldn't just up and leave without a logical reason.

So they were stuck. Two horny inus wanting to feel the other's skin in a sizzling sex fest. Both released a deep breath. It was going to be a long party.

* * *

Due to the weather getting cooler out, everyone moved the party inside Menomaru's living room to seat in the surround couches.

Shippo finished setting up the karaoke machine and returned to his seat. "Ok guys. Who wants to go first?" He asked.

Inuyasha and Sesshy shared a sly look. Hmm maybe this was what they needed to fell the other without being _too indecent _in front of the others.

"Me and Inuyasha shall go first." Sesshomaru said standing up from his spot on the couch.

Inuyasha popped up excited. "Yea we'll give you guys a show."

Koga groaned slapping a hand over his face. "Please you guys. Try to keep the humping down to a minimum."

"Yea!" Hiten yelled. "The last time we did this you guys nearly did the deed in front of us. So let's keep it edited here!"

The elders chuckled quietly to themselves. They were curious to see how their friend would match up to the hanyou in this sexy duet of foreplay they knew was going to come.

Sesshy flipped through several songs trying to decide on which one was safe but allowed him to touch the hanyou. He scanned through ten more songs until settling on one he knew would be perfect.

He picked up his mic and pushed Yasha into a nearby chair. He winked a the hanyou kissed his cheek.

Bankotsu and Haku groaned catching the wink. Based on the hanyou's situation and the naughty wink, this was definitely going to be an uncut song. They just knew it.

The song started with a smooth beat with a thumb and bump. Sesshy pulled the mic up to his lips to sing the first verse.

_Ain't another demon that can take your spot my- (Music Plays)  
_

Sesshomaru walked around the chair to stand between Inuyasha's legs.

_If I wrote you a symphony, _He bend down to one knee to look in Inuyasha's eyes._  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were delectable, _He trailed a finger down the baby smooth skin on his face._  
Would you love me even more so (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around across the times  
But I ain't seen myself a hanyou (so fine)  
This bite here represents my heart _A long claw pressed softly against the invisible mark on Yasha's neck making him shuddered from the intimate touch._  
But there's just one thing I need from you ( just say "I love you")_

Sesshomaru stood to his full height keeping eye contact with the heated hanyou.

_Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands. _Sesshy pulled the hanyou out of the chair reaching for his hands.

_Walking on the beach, our claws in the sand. _Those hands were brought up to his lips._  
I can see us in the feudal times  
Sitting in the grasslands, kissing side by side. _He kissed Yasha's hands softly licking the flesh.

_You could be my baby, You drive me crazy  
Mmmm, you taste amazing _

_Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love_

His hand cupped Inuyasha's chin to tilt his head upward._  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another hanyou that can take your spot, my love_

Inuyasha stared up hypnotized by his brothers words and moves. Ohhh Sesshomaru was just so so so so so sexy! GOD!_  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another hanyou that can take your spot, my love  
_

_Ooooh, boy  
My love  
My love  
_  
Sesshomaru swirled Inuyasha in place slinging him out to bring him back. The hanyou's back was now pressed firmly against his lover's chest._  
_

_Now, if I wrote you a love scroll  
And made you smile with every word I stroke (what would you do?) _Sesshy used his free hand to wrap it around Yasha's waist, holding him in place._  
Would you smile that smile just for me? _He grinned next to the boy's ear, blowing his hot breath on it. The small triangle twitched and tweaked at the warm breeze._  
And be the one in my dreams (tell me, would you?)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause boy you're the one I adore (Oh baby, it's you)  
This bite here represents my heart. _Has hand pulled back the long pale white hair from Yasha's neck. When it became visible he kissed the mark he placed their so many years ago._  
And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I love you")  
_

The song picked up it's beat for the chorus. Sesshy held Yasha really close grinding his hips against the boy's soft pants clad bottom.

_Yeah, because _Inuyasha leaded into the dance moving his hips along to the beat to Sesshy's smooth sways._  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our claws in the sand  
I can see us in the feudal times. _The dancing was getting hot_.  
Sitting in the grasslands, making love baby side by side  
You could be my baby, And my sexy hanyou  
Boy, you amaze me. _Inuyasha pressed himself boy this was getting really, really hot  
_You drive me crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love -_

The song was cut short when Sesshomaru couldn't take anymore of the waiting. He wanted his mate and he wanted him now! He dropped the mic on the floor, took hold of Inuyasha's head and slammed his mouth roughly on top of his. The kissing soon became frantic and needy between the two as they groped and stroked whatever was in reach. It got to the point where they landed on the floor fumbling around with each other's clothing. Inuyasha's shirt came over his head and Sesshomaru's soon followed after.

Hoshiyomi cleared his throat and nudged Koga in the ribs to knock him out of his perverted stare. He smirked sheepishly closing his eyes. Ryura covered Bankotsu and Hiten's eyes from the X-rated event taking place in front of them. Shippo and Hakudoshi blushed turning their heads away from the sex craved maniacs. The two had obviously forgotten whom's house they were about to get it on in.

"Awww Sesshy Yes!"

"Oh Inuyasha!"

"Oh hell no! Not on my carpet you won't!" Menomaru roared surging to his feet. "Cense this…this uncontested behavior at once!" A tugged on his sleeve temporarily removed his attention from the inus soiling his floor, to the green eyed fox demon on the couch.

"Meno I wouldn't even bother. These two are impossible to stop when they start."

"So, so what am I to do about my floor?" He asked upset.

"Well I suggest you find the finest carpenter in the town because when they're done this entire house will belong to them." Bankotsu laughed peeking through the dragon's fingers.

Koga grinned cheekily. He knew how to snap them out of it. "Hey Sesshomaru didn't you get enough of the mutt when he raped you last week? The way you were looking I thought you would've had enough to last you a few decades."

And just like magic, the brothers stopped mid way in unbuckling of the pants and hands in boxers to listen to the wolf's statement.

"Come again?" Inuyasha asked still laying under Sesshomaru's body.

The wolf chuckled until it turned into a humorous show. "You…you were so horny last week…y-you even came after me and Hoshiyomi!" He was now on the floor having a field day. "And you tried to rape me! You even kissed Hoshiyomi!"

A piercing silence settled over the room as all eyes fell on the four demons. One sitting on the couch embarrassed, one on the floor laughing his heart out and two laying on the floor half naked.

Inuyasha shoved Sesshomaru off of him to crawl over to Koga and tackle him to the floor. "Alright you mangy wolf. You better start explaining what the hell you're talking about or else! Why the fuck would I wanna rape your ugly ass or kiss Hoshiyomi!"

The poor demon was too far gone in his laughter to care about the threat. He just continued on hiccupping and crying tears.

Seeing that the wolf was no good to him, Yasha turned to his next source…his brother. "Hey Sesshomaru what the hell is he - Huh?"

But the daiyoukai was already gone with his clothes and everything. The bastard!

Inuyasha punched Koga in the face just for the hell of it, grabbed his clothes and dashed out the door not bothering to say goodbye or anything.

He ran around to the front to see if the car was still there and sure enough it was. Sesshomaru was sitting in the driver's seat looking at Inuyasha as if all was well and good. Unfortunately for him that wasn't the case.

The hanyou marched over to the passenger's side and tried to open the door but found it locked. "OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR SESSHOMARU! YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" He yelled pressing his face against the tinted window.

Sighing Sesshomaru continued to stare forward. How in the hell could a perfectly good rut end so abruptly?

"I SAID TO OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR SESSHOMARU!"

And it was going so well too. Both of them could've be done by now and moved on to claim another room but noooo it just had to end like that. Now he had a hard on and nothing to fix it but his hand or a ranting pissed off hanyou outside his car.

"OPEN. THE. DOOR.!"

'_Well it looks like it's just me and you ole' friend.' _Sesshomaru raised his hand up to his face and sighed.

Inuyasha banged on the door beyond the highest pissed level. Someone was going to explain what the hell was going on and he wanted answers NOW!

**A/N: Lol I loved doing this one! Let's hope Mama Tsukiko has life insurance LOL. I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did. I look forward to reading your lovely reviews on the horny inus! Thanks for reading. Oh and to the reviewer that requested this I hope you enjoyed it too! Oh and the song was by Justin Timberlake: My Love. Except I twisted it up a bit Lol.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Hmmm I didn't know some of you guys were Mpreg fans LOL. That's something brand new to me. Anyway let's see what happens in today's adventure with our sexy inus. Enjoy!**

**Are you or are you not?**

"Inuyasha?"

"Fuck you."

"I already explained -"

"I said fuck you Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru tried for sometime now to calm his fuming hanyou mate. The boy was so angry who couldn't see straight. He immediately demanded after leaving Menomaru's house to be taken to Lady Tsukiko's home to give her a piece of his mind.

"I can't believe that old hag!" Inuyasha folded his arms putted his feet on the dashboard of the car. His lips poked out in a childlike pout.

"Be calm Inuyasha. We'll just have to discuss this like proper adult youkai and inform her that we don't want children right now."

"Oh I'll show the wrinkled old prune proper alright…A proper knock out to the head."

There was no point in trying to coddle the boy. He was out for revenge and he intended to get it.

Lady Tsukiko sat quietly at her dining table sipping at her cup of green tea. She could feel her sons coming up the stairs in a stomping rage. Namely one hanyou that had his full intentions on ripping her limb from limb.

_BANG. BANG. BANG ._

"Open this door you senile ole' bitch! You know we're here!"

The lady giggled at the rage flowing through her front door. There was so much youki floating from the rage, it was literally visible to the eye.

Gracefully she walked over to the door, making sure to take her precious time before opening the door to reveal a pissed off son and a slightly frowning son. "My sons do come in. I've been expecting you." She snickered.

"Yea I'm glad you find this amusing you ole goat!" Inuyasha shoved the laughing woman to the side to take a seat in her living room. "Now you wanna explain to me what the hell was going through your mind when you poisoned me? And with a fidelity drug at that! I should kill you for -"

Lady Tsukiko shook her finger tsking at Inuyasha. "Na-uh-ah Inuyasha. No more angry rants from you young man. You could possibly be with-pupped and I won't have you doing any damage to the baby."

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru finally spoke up grabbing his mother by the shoulder none to gently. "You believe Inuyasha is…is…" He dare not say the words.

This makes the older woman giggle more. "Yes I do." She sung happily. "As I've said in the letter, the drug I gave Inuyasha was a fidelity type, to enhance his hormones and his sex drive to ensure a proper seeding. And knowing you my son I'm sure you've…planted many seeds inside of that mate of yours by now."

Inuyasha laid back against the couch in stunned disbelief. He…he could be pregnant right now as they speak. "When…when will we know for sure?" He asked quietly placing his hands on his flat tummy.

She walked over to place her hand on the boy's stomach herself to check with her youki. "Hmm it's pretty hard to tell right now. It's still to soon. Come back in one week and we'll know for sure by then."

A sense of nervous radiated all over Inuyasha's body. There was a strong possibility that he could be carrying Sesshomaru's child. He was frightened and nervous.

"Inuyasha?" The elder mate was a little afraid himself. More so for his mate then himself. They'd both decided long ago that children would dampen the life they'd chosen to live but now that decision could change.

But then again the change could be for the better good. Images of little inus running around the house playing, laughing, and cuddling with their parents rushed through Sesshomaru's mind. Babies. His and Inuyasha's babies… Tiny tingles of joy shimmered until growing into a full spark. Inuyasha. His Inuyasha was most likely pregnant with his pup. He could actually be a father.

That's when the daiyoukai did something no one in the entire universe thought they'd ever see him do. He jumped high into the air laughing hysterically, hooping and hollering with happiness. He was going to be a father! He was going to be a father!

He ran over to the silent hanyou picked him up, and twirled the boy around in a circle. "This is joyous news Inuyasha! We're going to have a pup! We're going to have a pup!" He cheered swinging the hanyou around in many more circles.

Inuyasha laughed timidly hanging on tight to his mate's neck. "Sesshomaru put me down before you make me puke!"

"Oh yes of course. We have to be more careful now. Umm we need to make you eat the proper nutrition. Oh and we have to toss out that old bed. We'll need a bigger one. Actually I think we'll need a bigger house. Maybe one with twenty rooms or maybe twenty five. No No that might be far too rooms for the pup to get lost. Oh no what if the baby is a girl? Damn we'll have to make sure no boys are allowed in the house. Or what if it's a male? Ahh then I'll be able to pass down my swords to the lad -"

Inuyasha clamped his hand over the ramping happy camper to shut him up. "Calm down Sesshy. She said that I _might be _with-pupped not a definite yes."

"Yes but we can't be too sure until another week so we must be cautious. As a matter of face." Sesshy turned to his mother. "Should he be standing right now? Would it put a strain on the baby?"

"I am not pregnant!"

Inuyasha was ignored. "No my son. But he'll need to have plenty of rest until next week. We can't be too careful if my son-in-law is carrying my grandpup now can we? Lady Tsukiko patted Inuyasha's stomach proudly. "Yes I think I've done well this time."

"Umm hello I'm still here!" Inuyasha became frustrated with the two demons. Was anyone going to ask how he felt about this?

Suddenly he found himself picked up like a child in his lover's arms. "Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing?"

"Shh be still my love. I shall not allow you to walk anywhere from heist forth."

"Say what?"

The daiyoukai kissed his mate's forehead walking to the entrance. "We're going home so you can get some rest. Mother we'll be leaving now and return in exactly one week."

The door was opened then closed. Lady Tsukiko smiled happily hugging her torso. She was probably going to get herself a grandpup to play with and it was all because of her clever schemes. Ahh she could kiss herself for being such a clever witch.

* * *

Two days later after leaving Lady Tsukiko's home, Inuyasha woke up early in the morning from the loud sound of shifting movements in the apartment. A thump here and a stomp there.

He yawned and stretched his limbs to release all the pent up stress from yesterday. That's when all of it came rushing back to him. His hands settled anxiously over his stomach. There was still a strong possibility that he was carrying a little life inside of him. What if he was? What then? Would he be a good father? Would they raise the child correctly? So many what ifs to think about and very little time to decide on them.

Another thumped jerked him from his confusion. What in the world was all that racket anyway. Reaching for his robe, he slipped it on tying it closed and left the bedroom. When he made it to the living room he found the entire living room and dining room rearranged completely different.

"Umm Sesshomaru. What are you doing?" Inuyasha looked curiously at the his mate pushing the couch near the balcony entrance.

Sesshomaru stood up from his task wiping his brow. "My apologies Inuyasha. I didn't mean to awaken you. I've just been moving the furniture about just to make sure you don't harm yourself."

"Harm myself?" The question was more of a confused statement.

"Yes. We must be very careful now that you're with-pupped."

Inuyasha groaned throwing his hands in the air. "Sesshomaru this will be the fifth time I've told you this. I. MIGHT. BE. PREGNANT. Let me repeat _might be_. So stop with all of crazy behavior. It's driving me nuts!" The frustrated hanyou stomped over to the couch to flop down pouting.

"Inuyasha I'm only doing this as a precautious act of concern." Sesshomaru sat next to his brother placing a protective hand over his tummy. "I don't want anything to endanger you or our possible child so forgive me if I seem over bearing."

The look of innocence and determination melted away Inuyasha's anger. He knew Sesshy meant well. The guy was only being careful and he couldn't fault him for that. "It's ok. It's just that…" He placed his hand on top of his older brother's. "I'm scared. I don't know the first thing about raising a kid. What if we do something wrong like raise it to be another Naraku or even something worst. I just don't want to mess up or…"

"Shhh…" Two clawed fingers silenced his frantic words. "Inuyasha no one is ever sure when it comes to their first born. Yes we will make mistakes but that's apart of being first time parents. We shall learn one day at a time until we are experts at it. Besides you won't be alone." Sesshomaru closed the distance between them to rub his forehead on the younger's forehead. "I'll be there with you every step of the way." He whispered.

The hanyou's bottom lip quivered with the onslaught of emotions running through his mind. Sesshomaru was so loving and patient with him at times. This is why he loved the daiyoukai so much. He sighed lending into the touch. His hand squeezed over Sesshomaru's hand confidently. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"If-If we are going to have a pup of our own…What do you think it'll look like?"

Curiosity piqued the Inu daiyoukai mind. "Hmm well that's hard to say. I hope that the baby will have your beautiful bright eyes."

Inuyasha blushed from the comment. "It would awesome if it had your hair."

"And your rosy cheeks."

"Your face."

"That glorious smile."

"Those crazy markings."

"Your adorable puppy ears."

They went on and on for hours and hours wondering what the child would look like, what it would smell like, what it's personality would be like, everything. Soon the sun was setting on the horizon with the two inus sitting on the balcony floor looking up the appearing stars above. Inuyasha sat cradled between his mate's legs comfortably snuggling into the warmth.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"We can't tell anyone until we know for sure that we're actually having pup ok? We don't wanna get anybody's hopes up."

Sesshomaru hugged the boy close kiss his ears. "I won't tell." _Anyone else that is, _He thought to himself.

* * *

Three days passed since Inuyasha became more tolerable with the idea of possibly being pregnant. Some things were still harder to deal with. Like Sesshy's constant nagging and his overprotective ways. He wouldn't even let the hanyou go to the bathroom without following right behind him. He said that he didn't want Inuyasha's water to break if he leaked out too much pee. Then he wouldn't allowed the hanyou to even eat what he wanted. The only things he was able to eat were posted on the fridge on a yellow posted note

_White Chicken Breast_

_Eggs_

_Toast_

_Water_

_Milk_

_Orange Juice_

_Pedigree_

_And so on._

Inuyasha found his entire mouth's stock of Wolf Em' down chips gone from the cabinets. When he asked where they were Sesshomaru stated firmly that the baby didn't need to come into the world thinking that it's only source of nutrition would be junk food. The hanyou eventually gave up trying to live life normally and settled for letting Sesshy pamper him.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard someone beating wilding at their front door.

"Who in the blue hell is knocking like the house is on fire?" Inuyasha mumbled running for the door.

Sesshomaru remained on the couch counting to himself. He knew he was in for a wicked tongue lashing in three…two…one…

"What the fuck!"

"SURPRISE!" Bankotsu, Koga, Hiten, Hakudoshi, Shippo, Menomaru, Hoshiyomi and Ryura all screamed in the hanyou's face holding balloons, baby clothes, toys and everything else there was.

"Congratulations mutt!"

"Yea Congrats man!"

"This is wonderful news Inuyasha!"

"It's about time you got knocked up Hanyou!"

"Hn. The way you two go at it I'm surprised you're _just now _getting pregnant!"

Inuyasha covered his ears from all the congrats and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Everybody shut the hell up!"

When they did as they were told, Inuyasha turned raging amber eyes at his lover sitting calmly on the couch looking as innocent as a child. "So Mr. 'I Won't Tell.' What the hell do you call this huh?"

"I call it a tactical way of saying I love you very much Inuyasha." Sesshomaru winked, standing to greet his friends.

"Yea I doubt that." He grumbled accepting a kiss from his mate then shoving him away. He closed the door behind everyone and went back over to stand in the living room.

"Everyone listen. Despite my stupid mate's confused words to, there is a chance that I might not be pregnant ok? So please don't go and get your hopes up on something that probably isn't a fact."

The five youngsters looked amongst themselves, nodded, then walked over to examine the hanyou closely.

Koga looked him up and down then folded his arms perplex. "I don't get it. Hell you look pregnant to me."

Bankotsu nodded his agreement. " Yea man you're glowing. I mean look at that big ass bulge." He slapped at the his friend's stomach to emphasize the somewhat fake protruding stomach.

"Dude you're the size of a house. How are you not pregnant?" Hiten finished making a fat gesture with his arms.

"You kind look like a stuffed chicken to me Inuyasha." Shippo inputted.

Hakudoshi walked around to look at Inuyasha's butt closer. "Yes your resemblance to a whale is every obvious." He poked his finger at the hanyou's bottom three time. "And your ass is getting huge."

"Will you stupid fucks….GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha roared shaking his fist at the rude commencers. He groaned returning to his seat on the couch, fuming at the nerve of those jerks. He didn't look that big did he?

"Yep he's gotta be pregnant. The dude is having mood swings already." The human stated shaking his head.

"Shaddup!"

The daiyoukai laughed, all of them heading toward the dining room to chat about their friend's possible parenthood.

"So my friend." Hoshi began. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Indeed." Menomaru said.

Ryura shook hands with the inu happily handing him a cigar. "I think you need to take a smoke, to job well done by friend." He flicked his finger lighting the cigar for his friend then passing more around for the others.

Before anyone could take a puff, they found all of the cancer sticks snatched from their lips.

"No smoking near the baby Hoshiyomi! Damn!" Koga threw the nasty stick in the garbage glaring at his mate.

Bankotsu flattened the tip of the cigar between his fingers to put out the spark. "Geez Ryura you're impossible! Can't you see there's a baby on the way? And all you wanna do is smoke up the damn place!"

"Meno what on earth is wrong with you?" Shippo burned the remainder of the cigar with his fire, dissolving it to ashes. "Hello there is a baby nearby!"

"Yea Sesshomaru shame on you. Smoking so close to your pregnant mate. Have you no since of care or do you wanna have a baby looking like road kill!" Hiten snapped the stick in half tossing it in the trash.

"NO SMOKING AROUND THE BABY!" They yelled with fists on their hips, sending angry daggers at the older demons.

Hakudoshi was sitting back on the couch with Inuyasha between his legs, holding a hand over his face to prevent him from inhaling any possible smoke fumes from the cigars. "Don't you fools have any manners? Ignorant, bunch of ingrates!"

Jaws dropped at the audacity of the younger demons attempt to throw authority at the daiyoukai as if they were children. But after looking at the daring glares, they decided that it was best to leave it be.

Inuyasha ripped the hand from his nose and mouth to catch his breath. "Listen I already told you guys that I might be pregnant. MIGHT. Is anyone listen to me?"

Apparently they weren't as all of the young souls gathered around him to discuss all types of baby questions.

"So what are you going to name it?"

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"Are you worried about stretch marks?"

"Are there going to be twins?"

The questions were ranted on and on and on. The poor could barely answer a single question. The only thing he could do was sit quietly on the couch and smile. Well his friends were here because they were happy for him and Sesshomaru. Hell wouldn't he be upset if they didn't give a damn? So in good heart he listened to them talk about all the things they had planned for the when the baby was born. It sure was nice having friends.

Soon it was getting late and it was time for everyone to head on home but not before giving last minute advice.

"Now remember mutt, if you need anything at all you call me alright?"

"Don't forget to read to the baby."

"Make sure to you listen to some classical music. I heard a doc say it makes babies smart as hell."

"Remember to drink plenty of water hanyou."

"Don't forget to eat lots of good food too."

Inuyasha waved them all off smiling. "Yea yea I heard you dumb asses. Now be gone."

Sesshomaru shook hands with his fellow daiyoukai grinning proudly. Meno, Ryu, and Hoshi all kissed Inuyasha on the cheek before departing to head out as well.

Closing the door to some peace and quiet, the inu brothers sighed heavily.

"Whew glad that that's over." Inuyasha sat on at the dining table laying his head on the wooden surface.

Sesshomaru pulled out a chair to do the same. "Indeed. Everyone seemed so happy to hear the news. But it's nice to have some silence."

The two stayed quiet for some time. Inuyasha reached his hands out to Sesshomaru brought them delicate things to his mouth to kiss and rub his face on. "Are you nervous?"

"Yea I am." Inuyasha turned his head away. "I mean…we're all so excited about the baby…But what if we're not? Will you angry?"

Sesshy kiss the two hands again. "I'll be upset but not at you."

"Oh." It was a somewhat honest answer. Though it wasn't the one he was expecting. His chin was then touched to turn his face back toward his brother.

"I love you Inuyasha. Despite the fact of his being or not being pregnant I will still love you no matter what."

Now that was the answer he wanted to hear. Smiling he stood from his chair to sit in his lover's lap and hug him around his neck tightly. "I love you too Sesshomaru. Thank you for being there for me."

Sesshomaru hugged the hanyou just as tight kissing his cheek. "I'm here for you little brother…I'm here." Came the quiet whispered promise of support. They would stay close no matter what the answer was.

* * *

Today was the big day. The moment of truth. The big one.

Inuyasha stared nervously at Lady Tsukiko's front door. Sesshomaru took a hold of his hand squeezing it. "Well let's be off now."

Yasha nodded and knocking on the front door.

Seconds later, the lady opened the door smiling. "Well my sons. I see you've both come exactly one week from the day you were last here. Come inside."

The two walked inside quietly.

Lady Tsukiko was just about to shut the door when she was pushed away by five demons rampaging through the door. "Why you ignorant pests! How dare you treat your elder in such a manner!"

They apologized hurrying over to help her up then running over to Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked confused.

"We're here for the big news duh!" Shippo said.

The others nodded.

Menomaru, followed by Hoshi and Ryura walked inside of the adjured doorway smiling their support.

"Aww I appreciate it you guys." Inuyasha was touched by all the support and confidence they were all lending him and Sesshomaru. They were all such good pals.

"Well let's get this over with old lady. I wanna find out before it's time for it to be born." Inuyasha joked.

"Of course my son." She gestured for him to follow her into another room. Just when they entered she turned to see every single person walking behind her. "What the devil…Out back in the living room this instance!" She ordered pointing her finger in the opposite direction.

The moans, groans and curses floated to her ears but she ignored them all. Her main focus was on the hanyou sitting on the patient table. Oh boy she was going to be a grandmother.

Several hours passed with still no word from the either of them. Sesshomaru hadn't sat down once, keeping a close eye on the door waiting for it to open up with the news.

The others sat on the floor, couch or lend against the wall also waiting for any type of sigh from either the hanyou or Lady Tsukiko.

Suddenly the door opened. With a collective gasp they all stood up together to see who would come out first.

Inuyasha emerged with Lady Tsukiko closing the door behind them.

Sesshomaru rushed over to grab his mates hands and look into his eyes. He needed to know the answer right now or he'd burst. "Tell me Inuyasha. Are you or aren't you?"

"I…I…I…I'm not…" He choked miserably. His shoulders began to shake from the sudden wave of heaves and sobs he'd been holding back since hearing the truth.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru balled up his lips and hugged the weeping hanyou to his chest. His heart ached with so much despair. He…he had truly hoped with his being that Inuyasha would come out bouncing and jumping with joy from the news of carrying his offspring in his tummy.

But now all he held in his arms was the complete opposite of what he had in mind.

Lady Tsukiko wiped a tear from his cheek, patted Inuyasha on the back and walked into the living to explain to the others the sad news.

The young demons all sighed with slumped shoulders, feeling terrible for their friend. The daiyoukai felt upset for their friends disdaining news.

"I think it would be best if you gave them some time to themselves boys." The lady advised softly.

All of them nodded then turned to leave quietly. Koga turned his head once more to see his crying best friend and hid his eyes under his banes to shed a lone tear before heading out the door.

* * *

When Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha home, he immediately headed straight for the bedroom closing the door behind him. He wanted to be alone.

Seeing his mate's distress, Sesshy walked into the kitchen to fix him a nice snack to eat. Maybe eating something would lift the boy's spirits some. But now only were Inuyasha's spirit dampened. Sesshomaru was putting on a brave face to be strong for his brother but the pain in his chest was becoming harder to deal with.

After fixing the meal, he walked down the hall toward the bedroom. He knocked softly on the door before opening it to see Inuyasha laying face first in the pillow crying softly.

Sesshomaru placed the plate on the nice stand, sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed on the hanyou's back. "Inuyasha it'll be alright."

A sob and cry responded at the daiyoukai attempt to sooth his sorrow.

"Here try to eat something. It'll make you feel better."

"I'm not hungry." Yasha hiccupped from the pillow.

Sighing , Sesshomaru ran his fingers through the soft white tresses. " I know you're upset about the pregnancy Inuyasha but -"

"But what Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sat up from the pillow with tear filled eyes. "There is no baby! I mean I swear that I was…Ugh" He slammed his face back into the pillow. "It's not fair. I really thought that I was. Then you would've been so happy."

"But what about you Inuyasha? Would you have been happy carrying my likeness within you?"

That question made the boy cease his wailing. He wiped the tears from his eyes sitting up all the way. "Well yea I would've been happy. Hell ecstatic." His hands positioned over his knowingly empty stomach now. "It's just I was beginning to like the idea of carrying your baby. It made me excited to know that me…" He looked up into slanted gold eyes so much like his. "And you… created something to be brought into this world to teach, nurture and love.

Sesshomaru grinned placing his hand over Inuyasha's just like before. "Do not fret. It's not the end of the world. We still have centuries more of life to someday have a baby or maybe even twenty."

Inuyasha shot a lifted eyebrow. "You must plan to have the other ten of 'em of you want _that_ many kids."

"Not in the least." He chuckled. "But like I said we have plenty of time to have children. Right now is…probably not our time yet. But perhaps someday soon it will be." He lend downward to kiss Yasha's soft lips.

Inuyasha returned the kiss gingerly. "Someday…Now what did you bring me to eat?"

Sesshomaru reached on the night stand to hand his brother his most favorite snack.

The hanyou gasped. "WOOF 'EM DOWN CHIPS!"

Laughing to himself, Sesshomaru sat next to his mate watching him cheerfully eat a bowl of his favorite dog food. Maybe it wasn't their time for pups just yet, but he knew that someday their time would come when it would be. Until then They would just enjoy each other's love and company.

**A/N: I know some of you are pissed. Hell it just wasn't the right time for kiddies just yet. Lol but who knows maybe someday it will be. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this funny, sad, and loving chappie. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Great Reviews Guys! I'm glad you liked it. Maybe someday the inus might have cute little pups running around the house to get on their nerves but for now let's enjoy there lives a little more lol. Also to ****nacho**** I would love to see a pic drawn if you want too. So here's a little something hot to help your day along another request made. LOL Enjoy!**

**Feel the Ahhh Baby!**

Today would be another gathering of the demons. But this time it was being held at Ryura's home near the edge of town.

"Aww welcome by friends." The dragon god shook hands with Sesshomaru and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "You two are the first to make it here. There are refreshments and such in the kitchen."

"No thanks." Inuyasha waved it off. "Hey Ryu did you remember to set up the spare room for me?"

Ryura nodded pointing down the hall. "Yes of course. It's down the hall, on the right and pass the bathroom."

"Thanks!" The hanyou made ran off with a wave of his hand heading where the dragon directed.

Sesshomaru tilted his head curiously. "Where is he off too?"

Ryura shrugged his shoulders. "He doesn't want to say."

The door bell chimed signaling the arrival of more guests. "Excuse me." He walked back over to open the door for whomever was there.

"Hey babe! The awesome and too handsome Bankotsu has arrived." The human walked in kissing his dragon lover tenderly. "I hope you've missed me."

The blue dragon lend down for another taste. "Hmm you know I have darling."

Bankotsu poked his cheek walking inside. "So where's my favorite hanyou? I saw the car out -Oh hey Sesshomaru!" He said suddenly spotting the daiyoukai sitting at the table.

Sesshomaru rose to kiss the young assassin on his cheek politely. "Hello Bankotsu. If you are looking for my brother, he is down the hallway."

"Ohhh I see." Smiling deviously, He waved at the two elders and ran down the hall to join his friend.

_Ding. Dong._

"I think I'll just stand next to the door, since everyone seems to be arriving around the same time." Walking to the door once more, Ryura opened it up to this time reveal Hiten and Hakudoshi.

"Welcome young ones. I'm glad you two could make it." He kissed their cheeks and let them in.

"Hey Dragon, where's Bank and Yasha? I saw their cars out?" Hiten looked over and saw Sesshomaru sitting quietly at the table. "Hey Sesshy what's up? How are things?"

"Hello Sesshomaru. How are you feeling?" Hakudoshi asked concerned.

Sesshomaru stood from his seat walked over to the younger boys to mimic Ryura's greeting on their foreheads. "I'm fine Hakudoshi. And I'm doing well Hiten. You two should find my younger down the hall in the spare room with Bankotsu."

The two males smiled mischievously and dashed down the hall without another word.

"I wonder what is down the hall that has all of them so excited." Sesshy mumbled curiously.

"Well -"

_Ding. Dong._

Ryura decided that maybe staying next to the door was a good idea after all. Once more the door was open to show Hoshiyomi and Koga standing there smiling. "Welcome to my humble abode my friends. Please do come in." A kiss was lain on Koga's forehead and hands were shook between the daiyoukai.

"Yo Sesshy how are things?" Koga hugged the inu showing his support.

Sesshy returned the hug gratefully. "Everything is well Koga. Thank you for asking. The others are down the hall."

Koga snickered. "Yea I know. See ya!" He ran off down the way just like the four before him did without looking back.

"I wonder what is so interesting down there." Hoshi asked perplexed.

"I've been wondering the same thing."

_Ding. Dong._

Sighing but not leaving from the doorway, Ryura opened it to his last two guests, Shippo and Menomaru.

"Hello everyone. It's great to see you again." Shippo bowed his greeting and received his kisses from each elder.

Shippo turned his sights on the last daiyoukai kissing his cheek. "How are things with you and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?"

"Things are better young kit. The boys are -"

A sneaky chuckled erupted from the fox's lips. "I know where they are. Bye guys!" And that was that as he hopped down the hall toward the spare room.

"Ryura, what in the world do you have down there that could be so entertaining?" Hoshiyomi questioned suspiciously.

Once more the blue lord shrugged his broad shoulders. "That's just it. I haven't the foggiest idea as to the reasons why they want to be in there."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Well no sense in looking a gift horse in the mouth. The noisy demons will be out of our hair for a while. How's about a game of poker?"

The males were silent at the suggestion then smiled.

"Sure why not"

"Yes I'll love to play."

"I'll love to play."

* * *

The game didn't prove to be as entertaining for three of the daiyoukai as only one kept winning the game over and over and over again.

"Once more, I am the victor." Menomaru dropped his hand smiling proudly.

The three losers slammed their cards on the table frustrated.

"Damn that's the tenth game in a row Menomaru." Hoshi was tired of losing to the moth lord.

Menomaru gather his winnings to drop on his already rising pile of chips. "Well I guess some of us have it and others do not." He grinned shuffling the deck of cards.

"I truly believe that you are swindling us my friend." The dragon groaned racking a hand over his face.

"I agree." Sesshy stated. "You have won ten rounds in a row. I think you are trying to bamboozling us."

"Yes will-" Meno was cut off when he though he heard a straight sound travel toward his ears.

'_Awww yesss Awww yesss'_

What the. He stood from the chair suddenly to listen again.

'_Whew yea baby Ugh that feels good'_

"Menomaru is something the manner?" Hoshi inquired.

The moth shot a strained look at the ninja, dog , and dragon. "Can you not hear that?"

They all started to listen then gasped at the next noise.

'_Ahh damn Ahhh yesss that feels nicccceeee!'_

'_Shitttt harder…faster… Ohhh yea'_

'_Damn my ass feels tight'_

Hoshiyomi stood to his feet knocking his chair over to the floor. "What the devil!"

"Now calm down Hoshiyomi. We don't know what they're really doing in there." Sesshomaru stood up as well.

"But they were all so eager to get in there for some reason." Ryura reasoned.

"Well I know this is incredibly beneath our standards but why not just listen at the door to see what they're up too." Meno suggested.

Everyone agreed. Besides they all knew that none of them would dare speak of this childish action they were about to comment too.

Silent as mice, the four daiyoukai crepe closer down the hallway until reaching the door. Ryura pressed his ear at the lowest part. Menomaru pressed his ear a little higher then the dragon. Hoshiyomi stood near the moth with his ear close to the wall. And Sesshomaru listened near the opposite wall without having to press his ear there. His hearing was already sensitive enough anyway.

'_Aww damn this hurts. But ohhhh it feels so good.'_

'_Fuck this shit is hot. Ahhh yea' _

'_Ohhh baby damn don't stop.'_

'_Aww I can do it. I can do it.'_

'_Yessss ahhh yesss.'_

'_This…feels…Awesome.'_

Sesshomaru scratched with his claws against the wall deciding to press his ear on the surface anyway to hear better.

'_Ahhh oh yes ohhhh yesss good job Shippo. Work those hips.'_

'_Haku Ahhh now you're working that spot babe' _

'_Come Koga on faster you're going too slow. Yess that's right Mmmm'_

'_Inuyasha do it harder man. Ohhh yess that's perfect '_

'_You gotta pump harder Hiten. Whew much better'_

'_Almost there Bank just a little more. Awww there that's it'_

Hoshiyomi would've nearly hollered out bloody murder if Menomaru hadn't cover his mouth when he did. But Ryura was covering the moth lord's mouth while Hoshiyomi was covering the dragon's pie hole to prevent the angry scream threatening to burst out.

'_Uhhhh damn that was fucking sweet'_

_Ohh baby, baby .This felt soooo hard.'_

'_Whew my ass is killing me. But I can take more.'_

'_Umm give me a sec. My bottom hurts.'_

'_Come on you guys. I don't need a break. I can keep going.'_

'_Well you heard the man. So let's finish up. I feel like going another round anyway.'_

Sesshomaru walked over to the door pissed beyond all reasoning. He raised his foot to kick it in but the three demons tackled him to the ground covering his mouth and holding his hands, legs and feet to the ground.

'_Awww Inuyasha this hurts. But it feels soooo good.'_

'_Damn Hiten I didn't know you hump like that.'_

'_Whew Shippo work that foxy tail.'_

'_Whoa Haku! Didn't know you were that flexible.'_

'_Mmm Koga that was a slick move.'_

'_Hell Bankotsu who knew you knew how to do something like that. That's hot.'_

More hands were clamped over mouths as they continued to eavesdrop on the unknown events taking place inside. Each were straining to hold in a deadly attack from blowing the door clean from it hinges. So to settle their anger, they each took a very deep breath and released it out in a huff. Now that they were somewhat calm all pointy ears were back against the door.

'_Work it baby. Ahhh That's it more.'_

'_Hmmm ohhh yea that's the spot.'_

'_Oh baby Oh Yes Ohhhh Ahhhh'_

'_Give it to me. Give it to me!'_

'_Yeaaaa I'm hitting that spot just right.'_

'_Ahhh damn I got it! Ohhh shit.'_

The daiyoukai patience were wearing thin…And so were their pants. Something big and thick was thumping to get out at whatever was taking place behind these walls.

Then as if suddenly realizing the others were having similar dirty thoughts, evil glares were shot between them say if saying, _don't even think about it. _

That's when a rough grunt made them pay more attention to the wall, temporarily forgetting that their fellow daiyoukai might be having thoughts of a demon style orgy.

'_Ahhh Inuyasha… Damn This hurts'_

'_Pump it harder Koga.'_

'_Hiten… Ugh this smarts'_

'_Come on Bank faster.'_

'_Haku lift your legs higher.'_

'_Bring your hips higher Shippo. You're not gonna get that spot hit if ya don't.'_

"Oh my god! My poor little Shippo." Menomaru moaned through his fingers.

Sesshomaru patted his shoulder. "Be calm. We're not entirely sure what's going on in there."

"Are you mad?" Hoshi hissed through his teeth. "It sounds _exactly _like what it is in there."

"I'm not to sure myself." Ryura mumbled. "It could be, but then again it probably isn't."

Another moaning admission echoed through the door.

'_My ass feels so tight!'_

"It is what it sounds like!" Hoshiyomi had had it. He raised his punch a hole in the wall but was stopped mid throw by a peach colored hand.

Ryura shook his head. "My house. My door." He released the ninja's hand to turn toward the door. Without a second thought, he opened the door to see what the hell was so damn…enjoyable.

The daiyoukai stared with wide set eyes as they took in the scene before them.

Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, Bankotsu, Hakudoshi and Hiten were all laying on their backs looking at the TV screen. There was a human female laying on her back as well. When she thrust her hips upward the young males copied her movement thrusting their hips up as well.

The young specter turned his head around to see who opened the door but maintained his exercising. "Oh hey guys. Hey babe!"

Soon other wide eyes looked over to see the newcomers walk into the room watching them curiously. Still keeping the rhythm going they mumbled heys, what ups, and how's it goings.

"Inuyasha what in the three worlds are you young ones doing?" Sesshomaru glanced between the screen and the female.

"We're…working…out…because…I'm…getting…fat." The pup mentioned between thrusts.

Now Sesshy was confused. The last time he checked, the boy didn't have an ounce of fat on his body anywhere. Shaking his head, he turned to head back to the dining room to leave the young boys their routine. Menomaru followed right behind. The other two were still awe struck at the scene going on in front of them. Hips being thrust up, grunts and moans coming from each tug of the pelvis…Hmmm this is….

"Come on you perverted daiyoukai." Menomaru grabbed Hoshiyomi by the collar and Sesshomaru dragged the horny dragon by the hair.

"I… wonder… what… their… problem is." Koga said still going up and down.

Hakudoshi lifted his hands as a shrug. "Beats me."

Completely oblivious how sexually enticing they were, the guys continued on with their exercising moan and groaning every step of the way.

The human on the TV jumped from the floor cheering happily. '_Ok guys let's work those asses! Grab a partner'_

They looked between each other sighing. Getting up from the floor Inuyasha turned off the TV and head out the door.

"There ain't no way I'm letting any of you fools near my ass." The hanyou grumbled.

"Amen to that." Hiten put in pumping his fist with Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi nodded. "Same here. I don't want you guys having sick fantasies about my body." He said arrogantly.

"Oh please. As if someone would wanna bang a ghost." Koga chuckled.

"Shaddup I'm sure no wants to hit a wolf either." Bankotsu shot out.

"My Hoshi does."

Ewws and gags erupted from the group that headed down the hall.

"Please spare me the disgusting thoughts." Shippo mumbled holding a hand over his mouth.

Koga's left eye began to twitch angrily. "Shaddup you bunch of assholes!"

The group laughed slinging their arms over the wolf's neck in good heart. It sure was nice to exercise with a friend.

**A/N: Just a quick chappie to laugh at lol. Also I plan on describing more of the surrounds in more detail starting in the next chappie. I received an email explaining that it would nice if I could tell you guys what they were wearing and what each demon's home looked like and such. I've noticed that in my past chappies, especially in the four part issue of No More Business that the details were written wayyy better. So I'll be trying to do better with my descriptions like before. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Hey guys I'm so happy you enjoyed the chappie. I got a request for one of the demon couples and guess who they asked about? That's right Hoshiyomi and Koga. They pointed out something I didn't notice myself. So we'll be fixing that right now. Enjoy!**

**My House or Yours?**

Koga was getting sick of this. Every week it was the same thing. Either at his house or at Hoshiyomi's residence. This was going to need to end sooner rather then later.

These thoughts were the main reason for his mellow mood today as he drove over to meet his mate for their daily luncheon together.

Two large golden gates came into view as well as the two story house. Even the prince had to admit that his lover's home was more impressive then his own but still he preferred the peace of quiet of the wilderness. Being cramped up in the city just wasn't for him.

Riding up to the intercom pad, he pressed in the security password for the gates to ajar. When they opened he drove his car down the winding path toward the beautifully decorated Victorian style home. The house was surrounded by dark red rose bushes and a bright variety of greenery. Everything was so clean cut and manicured. Not a single thing out of place.

Such a typical daiyoukai home that's for sure.

He pulled in to park alongside of his lover's fancy red BMW. Just like everything else, it was perfect. The vehicle was polish to it's absolute shiniest. Compared to Koga's simple drop top mustang, it looked highly expensive.

Nonetheless the boy wasn't the type to flash his worth anyway. He didn't really see a point in doing so. Reaching into his pocket for his spare key he opened the door to let himself inside. "Hey Hoshi I'm here!"

Koga looked around the interior, as usual admiring the sculpted artwork and beautifully cream painted walls. Vases filled with tulips sat on strong stone pillars lining along the stairwell.

Dropping his bag on the nearby couch, he decided to wait on his mate while taking a walk around the place. There was hallway pass the living that he favored the most in the entire house because it opened out to the large backyard. It was the only place on the entire estate that resembled the woods at his place.

"Koga are you here?" Hoshi called from upstairs.

"Yea babe I'm in the hall!"

"I'll be down in a moment."

"Take your time." Koga sighed. "I'm in no hurry anyway." The last part being mumbled.

His baby blues continued to look on at the nice winter day outside. There was no snow but it was still cold enough for a jacket or sweater.

The wolf was startled as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and kiss his neck sweetly. "Hello Love. Tell me what has you preoccupied that you'd be caught off guard like this."

"Uhh sorry I was just thinking that's all." Koga sagged against the muscled support pressed to his back exhaling an anxious breath.

Hoshi could tell the boy was in a distressed state. "You mind telling me what you're thinking about? You don't want to hurt that brain of yours." He teased.

The insulted snapped Koga from his thoughts to playfully jab Hoshi in the ribs. "Very cute asshole. Anyway where are we going to eat at anyway?"

The thick arms brought him closer. "I'll tell you as soon as you tell me what's troubling you. Do not try and change the subject Koga. You know I know you better then that."

Blushing from being caught red handed, Koga shrugged his shoulders. He should've known better then to try and outwit his mate. The guy has been there and done that far more times then he has. But this was a touchy subject between the two. It was the only thing they ever argued about. "Well I was just thinking about…Umm…"

"Yesss…."

"About our living arrangements."

Hoshiyomi dropped his arms exhaling a heavy breath. His fingers came to squeeze the building pressure between his eyes. "Koga not this again. I've already told you the solution to this and you refuse to abide by it."

"But Hoshi I don't wanna live in a damn city. It's too crowed and noisy."

"Koga I live at least twenty miles from the city." The ninja folded his arms looking down at the shorter male. "Please try to come up with a better lie if you're going to be dishonest with me."

"But I'm not being dishonest. I'm serious!"

"Ok then explain to me why you refuse to move in with me?"

Koga fill silent at the question turning his head away. There were plenty of reasons why he didn't want to live his home. Namely some habits he'd rather not mention.

After silence passed Hoshi threw his hands up walking down the hall to head toward the kitchen for a grape juice. "As I suspected. You have no logical reason as to why you're being childish." He clipped the top taking a long swig of the tangy purple flavor.

Koga glimpsed at being called a child. "I am not being immature dammit. I just have my reasons why I don't wanna move in yet."

"Then tell me what they are so that we can work on them."

"I-I…I can't tell you."

The bottle was smacked between a rough hand and slammed on the counter. "Dammit Koga we're mated! You've got to remember that it's not just you anymore. There's an _us_." Realizing that he was yelling he took a breath to calm his anger, then threw the damaged plastic in the garbage.

"Koga you have to learn to talk to me. How are we suppose to work on things if we don't communicate."

Koga walked into the kitchen but didn't get too close to his lover. "Listen I'm not trying to be complicated. I know there's an us. I mean…I'm still getting used to the idea of being mated. Hell its been what? Only a couple of months versus the centuries we have to share together." The thoughts were beginning to make him nervous a little. "Hell you didn't even give me a chance to ask if I wanted to be mated to you."

The statement wasn't how Koga wanted it to come out but the words had already been said.

"So what are you saying? You don't want to be mated to me?" Hoshi whispered painfully.

"No No No." Koga walked over to embrace the ninja assuredly. "I love you Hoshi. I could never regret us being mated."

Returning the squeeze Hoshiyomi nuzzled his face in the soft black hair of his wolf cub. "Then what is the problem?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because it always seems that you make all of the decisions without even asking what I want." Yea that sounded about right.

"Koga." Hoshi pulled back to look into crystal baby blues. "I am the Alpha of our relationship. Every decision I make is what I think is best for the both of us. So of course it'll be final."

"But that's not fair! I want to be able to have a say so too!"

Hoshiyomi's face became hardened. "Do you dare to challenge me on the position young one?" Green eyes flicker to an ominous red with youki radiating from the ninja lord's body. "Do not think I will go easy on you just because of my smitten feelings toward you."

Koga shuddered at the possessiveness of his mate's voice. What was it about the way he took charge that made him seem so…Mmmm delicious. Lacing his hands behind Hoshi's neck he pulled him down for a sweet kiss, shattering any of the rage building.

The anger was quickly forgotten as Hoshi moaned from the feel of soft lips on his own. Indeed he did know his wolf well but Koga knew just how to calm his spirit too. His hand rose up to touch his chin softly as his finger pulled slightly at the cub's bottom lip to open his entry more. Obediently, Koga moaned his opening to allow the think tongue inside to move around with his own. The all to familiar taste of ninja lord swim around in his crevice to tangle itself within. His body shivered as Hoshi deepened the kiss urgently. Hot warmth ran down to his groin, making him pull the elder demon closer to taste more of him.

"Mmmm Hoshi." He lifted his head to give way for Hoshi to nibble small kisses on his jaw line.

"Kissing isn't always going to solve our problems Koga." Still he continued laying the feathery touches to the soft skinned neck.

Koga sighed. "Yea I know…But it's a fun way to calm your ass down-Ow!" A sharp pinch to his bottom signaled a sigh of playful disapproval at the tease.

"Ok Ok. You're right we need to figure out a way to do this."

Thinking about it over, Hoshi came up with a solution that just might easily for the both of them to consider. "Well how's about you give it a try. Move in here with me for a week and if you decide that you don't like it here. We'll think of something else."

Koga made a time out symbol with his hand and a buzz. "Ahhh Nope try again Ninja Boy."

"Come now Koga. What would be so difficult about giving it a try? I'm sure you won't think it's so bad if you gave it a try. Besides," He lend down to whisper a few _'ahem' _suggestive and bad things that he'd do in the wolf's ear that left his face in a adorable shade of scarlet red.

Koga shoved him away hiding his face behind his hands. "Oh my god! You are just soo…Geez you're a pervert!"

Chuckling at the boy's shyness, the ninja lord couldn't help but taunt the boy with his chose of wording.

Koga peeked through his fingers to see his green eyed devil licking his lips at him. "Hoshi stop it! Damn you are such a hound!" The wolf knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with a sex craved daiyoukai so he stalked from the kitchen to go in the living room. It seemed that they were getting as bad Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with their intimacy problems.

* * *

"AAACHOOO!"

"Bless you."

Inuyasha looked around nervously around the city park rubbing his nose. "I swear someone is out to get it."

"Either that or they're talking about you." Sesshomaru suggested keeping a hold around his brother's waist. Suddenly something tickled his own nose and he let out a delicate sneeze.

"A-Ha someone is on about you too!" Inuyasha tugged a piece of long silvery white hair between his fingers.

As sophisticated as he was, Sesshomaru rarely if ever sneezed seeing the actions as being beneath him.

"Hey by the way…Why the hell do you sneeze like a puppy?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me the first time! I said why do you sneeze like a pup?"

Sesshomaru frowned lifting a slim eyebrow. "I'd rather sneeze like an infant pup then a colliding railroad on a crash course to a cement wall."

The hanyou gapped at the arrogant jerk. "I do not sneeze that loud!"

"No but you do yell that loud. I believe my hearing is done in for sure." Sesshy stuck a finger in his ear playing at unplugging it.

"Oh yea? Come mere you asshole!" Inuyasha made a grab for his inu lord but missed by an inch only to have his ass smacked roughly and an older brother about a few hundred yards up ahead walking off.

"Come back here Sesshomaru! I'll show you loud!"

* * *

Finally coming to a reasonable conclusion after discussing it for nearly an hour, the wolf and ninja decided that Koga would stay over for only three days and if he didn't like it, they would keep both homes instead of forcing him to stay.

"Done! Now I'll just have to bring some things over for the sleepover."

"There's no need."

"Why not?"

Hoshiyomi smirked. "You already have plenty of garb here from your nightly stays here. So you'll be staying here starting right now."

A jaw hit the floor at the trick. Shaking his head though, Koga knew that he was right. There was no point in him leaving so he might as well settle in for the night. The only problem was that Hoshiyomi was going to discover some verrrrrrryyy interesting things about his young mate soon enough.

* * *

It was nightfall now. Koga waiting fidgeting on the oversized bed for the green ninja to come out of the shower. What if Hoshi laughed about some of his habits? There some things even Inuyasha didn't know he did. The guy seemed fine with the face he liked grape juice. But still this was different. He needed too…

The door opened up startling the wolf from his thoughts with a very toned half naked ninja walking out with just his pajama pants. "Awww that was wonderful. It's shame you wouldn't join me Koga."

"Yea well ya know. I umm have my reasons." Koga stood up to quickly gather his bath materials and dash into the restroom slamming the door shut behind him. Sagging against the door he shook his head. This was ridiculous. Why was he acting this way?

He began to strip of his sweater and trousers, untied his hair and turned on the shower head. This was one of his many habits he didn't want Hoshiyomi to discover about him. He stuck his hand inside the glass case to check the temperature and seeing that it was fine he step inside closing the transparent door.

The prickly rush of hot water rained down on his face in a tiny particles of drops. Now it was time for the moment of truth. Opening his mouth he let the water fall inside drinking it as it flowed. Ahhh how he loved to drink the water this way. It was so much fun and it tickled his tongue. Once more he opened up, this time wider to lap at the trickling water droplets.

"Koga?"

The wolf yelped in a started fright when he heard his name called so clearly. Turning to look over his shoulder he saw Hoshi sticking his head through the door looking at him curiously. "Koga what on earth are you doing?"

"Umm I was uhh…" Damn now he was busted. This was exactly why he didn't want to live with him…

"Whatever you're doing it looks interesting. Mind if I try?"

"Say what?"

Hoshiyomi pulled off his pajama pants and joined the wolf in the large shower stall. Stepping up to the shower head he opened his mouth just as he saw Koga do and let the water in his mouth. A chuckled left his mouth from the gushing fluid. "Hey this is sort of neat. Do you always do this?"

Too stunned to speak all the wolf could do was nod.

"Well you should have told me about this sooner. We can do it together sometimes if you want."

Koga gapped at the ninja demon then shook his head smiling. This guy never ceased to amaze him. Instead of kicking out he decided to have a fun match of who could catch the most water. It actually turned out to be more fun with two people playing instead of one.

Ok so maybe this habit wouldn't be an issue but the others most definitely would.

* * *

Hoshiyomi awoke the next morning for two reasons. One because the warm body he was spooned against was gone and two because of a very loud gush of wind rumbling at his windows. Giving a wide yawn and stretch he rubbed the sleep from his eyes looking around the large bedroom curiously. Where in the world was Koga? Another wild gush scrambled at the windows rattling the glass. There was probably a windy storm going on out.

Wanting to check it out for himself, He pushed back the covers and looked at the window to see what was causing all of the commotion. What he saw instead of a storm cloud was his wolf mate running rapidly around in a wide circle outside to stir up a medium sized tornado, jump into the center of it, and ride the spiraling twister upward then falling back to the ground below.

Tilting his head, Hoshi wondered why Koga was doing such a entertaining activity without him. Well it was early. Maybe he didn't think he'd be interested in something that looked childless. But he intended to join in the fun anyway.

Koga ran to his highest speed to gain as much gust as possible, and when he got enough of it he pounced into the middle screaming the entire way up, and landed panting happily from his fun. This was another habit of his he loved to do in the forest. But since there were so many trees around he wasn't able to get as much speed as he does now in the giant backyard.

To make it better he was in his full traditional demon garb of armor, fur, high ponytail, pointy ears and all. He preferred to be in this form when having his tornado fest. Well it looks like it's time for another twister blister. Just when he was about to get a nice jump start the sound of his name stops him dead in his tracks.

"Koga?"

Damn busted again. "Mornin' Hoshi." He said drearily. Well If the shower drinking didn't freak him out this would for sure.

Hoshiyomi took off his amulet to be in his former demon self as well. The wide set armor chest, leg, arm, and leg plates along with the male style kimono underneath it all. Not to mention his three purple stripes lining on his cheeks and forehead.

A gentle smile curved his lips. "Good morning love. Tell me. What are you doing exactly?"

"I…I was…" Whoa what the hell was he doing?

"Can I have a try?"

Now that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. "Umm yea sure." He stepped to the side to let the ninja lord walk pass him.

"Ok so how do I start?"

"Well… You just make a tornado, when it gets big enough you jump in the middle twirl around a bit then let it drop ya to the ground." Now it did sound kind of silly when he actually explained the game. Now he was really embarrassed.

"Oh is that all?" Suddenly a rush of wind surrounded the flat land around them as Hoshi raise his youki to a quick mass creating a massive size twister to form around him and Koga. From the heavy winds colliding into each other from opposite sends, a huge tornado surfaced from the earth with the two demons right in the center of it.

"Hold on tight!" Hoshi pulled Koga to his chest as they both lifted high into the spinning vortex cheering wildly from the roller coaster ride. Just when they hit the top they're tossed out of the funnel but this was higher then what Koga was normally used too so he was pretty surprise when the house below resembled a small toy.

"WHOA! HOSHI!" Koga fell quickly as gravity became his worst enemy. Just when he though his call wasn't heard Hoshi soared over to catch the screaming wolf in his arms, cradling him to his chest.

They landed safely on the ground with Koga still clinging on for dear life to his lover's neck. His body was shaky from the adrenaline rush flowing through his blood. "That…was…AWESOME!" He kissed and licked all over Hoshi's face joyously. "Come on, we gotta do that again!"

Hoshiyomi laughed at the sudden mood swing of the cub in his arms. "Of course love anything for you.

The tornado ride lasted well into the end of the day. When they were finished both of them had a wicked case of blow dried hair fluffed over their heads. Especially with Hoshiyomi's green hair sitting on top of his head wildly like a tossed salad. Koga just looked like he was struck by lightening.

"That was amazing Koga. We should do that again soon." After saying that Hoshi walked away toward the house.

Koga huge back a bit to smile to himself. So far the stay here wasn't exactly a bad one. It was actually turning out to be fun. However that was really going to change tonight. Maybe the tornado thing and water wasn't so bad to Hoshiyomi, but after tonight he was sure to have second thoughts about Koga moving in with him.

* * *

After showering away the crazy wind thrill and combing their hair down to a less then tangled ponytails, the two demons settled down for the night in the living room to watch a flick.

Hoshi was spooned against Koga's body laying on the couch watching the final part to their favorite movie. A few laughs later it was over and time for bed.

But bedtime was the last thing on some one's mind. A certain naughty daiyoukai wanted to have a little fun before going to bed tonight. Anddd they haven't made love on the couch yet so why not now?

Koga moaned when he felt a creamy kiss pressed at the back of his neck. Hoshi's hand was reaching boldly under his red and yellow striped pajama top slowly undoing each button on the way up. That seductive hand had arrive to a it's destination to give the wolf's dark nipple a tight squeeze. "Mmm Hoshi…"

Warm breath caressed his skin from the low chuckle of the seducer. " Hmm tell me you want it Koga." He whispered kissing more on the tanned flesh.

As much as Koga wanted to get it on with his Alpha, he wasn't able to do so. Especially since tonight _was the _night. Whining sadly he brushed his lover away to turn under and look up at his face.

Green confused eyes looked down at the worried baby blues beneath. "What's wrong love?"

"There's…There's something I gotta take care of tonight so umm do you think that you can go ahead and go to bed without me? I'll join you later."

Now the confused ninja was getting curious. "What exactly do you have to take care of that doesn't involve me?"

Koga blushed turning his head away. "I umm… well ya know."

"No. I do not know Koga." Hoshi sighed lifting himself from over Koga's body to sit down. "Koga why have you been keeping secrets from me?"

"I haven't." He argued, sitting up as well.

Hoshi shook his head. "You have." He placed his hand on the cub's smooth cheek rubbing it with his thumb. "Koga I wish you would be open up more to me and tell me what's bothering you. I love you so much but it hurts to know that I could be doing something that makes you uncomfortable and I don't know what it is."

"No No." Koga shook his head frantically placing his hand over Hoshi's larger one. "You're not bothering me at all Hoshi. I love you too. It's not you…It's me." He mumbled.

"What about you Koga?"

Well there was no point in hiding it now. It was probably best he found out now rather then later. "Come on I'll show you. But promise that you'll still love me after this alright?"

"Koga." A sweet kiss locked down on the prince's lips gently. "I assure you that no matter what it is. I will still love you. I strongly believe that whatever it is that you think will chase me away, isn't as bad as you're making it out to be."

The wolf didn't speak. He simply pulled Hoshi up from the couch to lead him toward the front door. When they stepped outside, Koga pointed up and jumped the full two stories in a single bound followed by his mate. After they landed soundlessly on the roof, Koga gestured for Hoshi to sit down. "Watch." Came the one word command.

It was a clear star filled night. With no clouds of any kind to cover the winking lights. There was also a very large full moon tonight. The brightly yellow colored circle was so vast and beautiful against the inky night sky that….Suddenly Hoshi turned his head from the view to stare at the unfamiliar sound coming from his left.

'_Aroooooooooo…..Aroooooooo'_

'_What the devil?'_ He thought perplexed.

Koga cupped his hands to his mouth and howled as loud as he could toward the moon. He waited several seconds until he heard the yelps and cries of nearby wolves before he let out another wick yell of his own. When he was about to do another, he was cut off by the sight of Hoshi rolling on the roof holding his stomach laughing out of control.

"Hey what the hell is so goddamn funny!" The wolf wasn't pleased with being the butt of some unknown joke.

Wiping a tear from his melt emeralds Hoshi stood up to stand next to his mate. "You. What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm howling you dumb ass. What does it look like?"

"Aww so that's what you want to call it. I thought you were suffering from a stomach ache."

Koga gasped at the insult. "Hey I'll have you know that the others say they love my call. So to hell with you!"

"Others?"

"Yea the other wolves. So go ahead and laugh then you can leave. I know that this bothers you." Well it was out now. So whether or not he stayed was up to him. However Koga truly hoped that the ninja would stay with him despite all of his deviant flaws.

"Ohhh Koga." Hoshi wrapped his arms around the wolf holding him close. "Don't be ridiculous. I could never leave you. As I said before I love you too much to let something come between us."

"H-Hoshi…I… I don't know what to say." He was touched.

"Well you can show me how to do this howling business. Here let me try." He released Koga to cup his hands together and released a bellowing call from the base of his stomach.

"_AROOOOOOOOO!" _

They waited a few moments before a few howls returned. Koga to his knees laughing at what he listened too. "Oh god that was hilarious!"

Hoshi turned to see Koga slamming his fist to on the dark surface having a field day. "What did they say?"

"They…they said that you sound like a cat being… electrocuted by the balls!"

"Unbelievable." Hoshi murmured scratching his pony tailed hair. "Do I really show that awful?"

Still laughing, Koga was able to pick himself up enough to walk next to his tone death lover and hug him from behind, laying his head on a strong muscled back. "No… you sounded perfect." To say he was happy would be a pale comparison to how good he felt right now. If there was a time that he was truly happy, it was now.

"Thank you."

Hoshi placed his arms on top of Koga's looking over his shoulder. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For putting up with my habits."

Smiling Hoshi chuckled. "Oh Koga. These were nothing compared to my terrible habits. I do a lot of things that will probably drive you mad. But will you still love me anyway?"

Koga took his head from the cozy comfort to look up at Hoshi's face. "Duh stupid. What kind of dumb question is that?"

"Exactly my point. So next time, do not think to come to me first with your issues if you assume my feelings for you are false."

Now he understood. Sighing Koga laid his head back on the support of his green haired warrior. "Hoshiyomi?"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Hoshi smirked turning around fully to pull Koga in his secure arms. "I love you too."

Neither knew which made the first move and they didn't care but they were now sharing a heated kiss in the chilly night on the roof top. Hoshi's tongued slipped across Koga's bottom lip delicately savoring the smooth juicy flesh. He tugged the bottom kisser with his teeth to gain entry inside of the wolf's mouth, shoving his pink load deep inside to swish around the panting wolf's mouth. Hoshi's kisses were always sooo devilishly sexy it almost seemed like he was making love to his mouth.

At one point the older man had unbuttoned Koga's top slipped it off his shoulders to drop to their feet. He moaned in his mouth from the feel of warm hands exploding around his cold body touching and groping every which away. The kiss broke with Hoshi finding more delectable territory to lace his luscious lips on.

"Ahh Hoshi…" The ninja found a spot he'd memorized could make the wolf's knees buckle with enough sucking pressure. The spot right under his jaw line was his eye roller.

Whenever that tender area was suckled or kissed softly Koga would gasp or pant just as he was now.

Hoshi pressed firmly against his body, creating a fiery heat to warm his chilled skin against the cold. His hips grinded wonderfully against his pelvis giving the right amount of friction to make Koga's member ache for his touch. "Please Hoshi…"

He shut his eyes tight when his mate didn't hesitate to answer his plead. A soft gasp hissed from his mouth as Hoshi's fingers wrapped member and continued kissing at the sweet spot under his jaw. Oh the pure heated torture this ninja was inflicting on him.

Between the kissing and the flicking of his love's wrist on his shaft, he couldn't figure out which he liked best. "Oh God…_Arggg_…Please babe…I want you." Koga's hips pressed into Hoshi's to brush their cocks together through the thin cotton material between them. The heat was becoming too much to bare.

Hoshi cupped the wolf's jaw in his hand keeping the other constricted tightly around his cock. "Tell me you like it Koga. Tell me!" The force around the cock became more forceful as it was squeeze and stroked in a rapid pace.

Koga bucked madly at the rough touch twisting at his locked face. The speed was driving him mad with lust. Not to mention the cold wind blowing at his bare skin. The combination was becoming difficult for him to deal with. "Oh Hoshi!"

"Tell me you like it!" Came the demand and rougher stroke. Hoshi flicked his wrist to the tip tapping the head with his finger to rub at the pre leaking cum.

"I like it! _Ugh_… I love it!" Koga could feel the building warmth in his stomach. He was getting close. The heat was intensifying.

"Oh Hoshi…I'm-I'm…._Ahhhh_" The hot liquid shot inside of his pants covering the ninja's hand. With a gratified shudder he sagged satisfied against Hoshi's chest panting heavily.

Lifting his hand to his mouth, the green eyed seducer licked his hand clean of the milky essence smiling. He wasn't through with the boy just yet. Quietly he stuck the wet hand behind him and inserted two fingers inside of the warm puckered hole of his mate.

Koga flinched then relaxed at the pressure being pulled in and out of him lazily. He could feel himself getting hard again already, even after the nice hand job from his lover.

Seeing to the wolf's preparation, Hoshi made quick work of his pajama set and Koga's pants to lay him down on the freezing surface of the roof. He spread those sexy slim legs apart placing a kiss from the top of his neck all the way down to the smooth curve of his bottom. "I love you Koga." He whispered softly positioning himself against the treasure space.

"I love you too Hoshi." Then he cried out at the feel of a large thick shaft began to push inside of him. The member of his mate was a very impressive size so he had to relax to get all of in. Hoshi took his time pushing in until he was filled to capacity in the tight warmth. It was so tight he could hardly stand not moving, but he waited for the one below him to adjust to his size before moving in and out.

Koga opted for having his hips hiked up to having a deep penetration. He pushed out to meet with each thrust gradually picking up the pace. The sounds of skin slapping together could be heard from all around as Hoshi viciously pounded into his lover taking a hold of his hips and slamming into him.

He grabbed Koga's neck to pull him back to his chest so now he was position back to chest with Hoshi. This was a new one for Koga. He'd never done this one before with his mate but he loved it. He was able to bounce on top of it for an even deeper plunge.

But he needed something to grab, so his arm reached around to pull Hoshi's head to his face for a tongue locked kiss. The tongues tangled and twisted around each other as the speed picked up vibrating Koga's entire body. "_Oh Oh Oh damn…. Aw Fuck… Hoshi damn…" _

The ninja was being an animal showing no mercy to his prey. He could feel his climax building at a tremendous speed. Now it was time to go full demon speed. He slammed Koga to his fours, wrapping his legs around his hips and dove in harder hitting the boy's prostate with such excessive force, tears rolled down his face from the intense pleasure.

"_Oh fuck Hoshi damn….I'm…I'.m coming…. AWWWWW!" _Koga couldn't support himself up as his arms gave way to let him fall into the hot squirted mess under him.

Hoshi's climax was a powerful thrust of his hips sending of his brew into his mate's body. Smaller jerks completed the transfer of his cum as it leaked out from the sides. He slide out sighing heavily and pulled Koga to lay next to him.

Koga placed his head releasing a gust of air on the hairless chest of his green beast. "Whew Hoshi you worked it on me tonight."

Chuckling, Hoshi brushed aside the loose treads that were freed from Koga's ponytail. "Yes indeed I did. But I cannot help myself with such a gorgeous wolf in my grasp."

"Hn. You are such a flirt." Koga lifted himself up to lend over Hoshi's face. "Oh and by the way…"

"Yes?"

"I think I've decided to move in with ya after all."

A thick eyebrow arched and a sly smiled curved upward. "Hmm I'm glad to here that. Now I can have myself a wolfy snack whenever I want too."

"And I can have a delicious ninja snack whenever I please."

Hoshi tilted Koga's face up to look into his lust filled green gaze. "Well I'm feeling hungry." He licked along side of the boy's chilled face winking. "So how's about you give me a taste of you right now."

A blushed painted on the wolf's face and he smiled. His mate was such a sexy hound.

**A/N: Whew damn that was a hot 16 pages. Ugh my hands are killing me. As promised I said that I would be a bit more detailed, so tell me how I did this time you guys. If it was too long let me know and I'll make it shorter. I hope you enjoyed the sexy pair and their hot rooftop rut! Let me know who you wanna hear about next! If no one else I'll just continue on iwth the Yasha and Sesshy chappies. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Here's another chappie for you guys to enjoy. Let me say that this has to be the kinkest chappie I've done this far. To the unknown emailer that requested this. Whew you have a dirty mind hehehehe. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Enjoy the hot lemon! LOL**

**Phone Orgy!**

The mouthwatering, tantalizing aroma of savory goodness woke a drowsy human from his comfortable cat nap on the cresset styled couch in the middle of the living room. Tonight would be another new moon for the handsome hanyou. On such nights he preferred to stay indoors to hide his little secret. Unfortunately the secret wasn't exactly such a secret since practically every demon within range knew of it.

Inuyasha lifted his head from the couch, stretching out his tired, aching muscles. The exercises he's been attempting lately were to ensure his fitness and… less teasing on his weight. However the thoughts of obesity would be lain to rest right now because of the delicious smells emitting from the kitchen.

He gave a jaw cracking yawn, and jumped from the couch smacking his lips from the dry, chalky aftertaste of slumber. Walking into the room filled odors, he notices Sesshomaru humming to himself while checking inside the oven, wearing his blue and white striped apron.

Yawning and stretching again, Inuyasha padded over to hug his mate from behind, laying his head on those taut back muscles he adored. "Hey Sesshy. What's cooking? It smells good." He asked his voice still flogged with sleep.

Sesshomaru turned his head downward at the person embracing him. "That's a surprise love." Turning fully, Sesshy laid his head on his favored position on the hanyou's crown. He inhaled the human-like scent rolling it on his tongue. "Dinner will be ready soon. Just give it a few moments more."

Angelic grey violet pools of beauty gazed up innocently at his lover's hypnotic gold trance. Inuyasha was so beautiful on each giving new moon. True the daiyoukai loved his mate period but it was something about how soft and pure he appeared when in his lesser form. The long gorgeous lines of dark ebony mane that glided down his back like a inky river felt so silky satin between Sesshy's fingers. A simple midnight exquisiteness was only something the hanyou could process.

"Hmm but I'm hungry now." Inuyasha moaned tilting his head up with a puffy pout, wrapping his arms around a slender neck.

Sesshomaru knew how to repress the boy's hunger. Lending down until lips pressed into a set of plump juicer ones, he kissed away the craving of food for something for delectable. Sesshy growled in his throat possessively.

Inuyasha loved when Sesshomaru would take control of their lip locks. The guy was a kissing expert, always knowing how to stroke the right places on his mouth. His sudden gasp was one of mild amusement when he felt something stirring against his stomach from his sibling. It seems someone wanted a little more then food.

The daiyoukai took that chance to inject his long tongue down the hanyou's cavity smoothly. His tongue wouldn't battle with the hanyou's for there was no reason to do so. The boy would submit like always to let his Alpha dominate the intimate caress. The organs danced around gracefully tangling together to lick at the opposing other for a better taste.

A pleasured whimper, signed from the younger males lips as he broke the kiss to catch his breath. "Mmm I think I enjoyed my appetizer."

"Indeed as I little brother." Sesshomaru hand came up to touch his chin gingerly as his finger rubbed lightly at his bottom lip. "I love the taste of you before a meal."

Yasha pressed his lips against the elder demon's sweetly before letting go. "I think I'll wait on the main course since you were kind enough to offered me such a nice snack." He poked the sexy demon's cheek and turned to walk away.

Just as he turns, a flirtatious smack was struck on his ass. Caught off guard, the human smiled over his shoulder at his mate who winked back. Such a devilishly handsome flirt the inu lord was.

Walking back into the living room Inuyasha picked up the phone to call his best friend.

_Ringgg. Ringgg._

"_Yellow?" _

"Hey scrawny wolf."

"_Hey mangy mutt what's happening? How are things?"_

Sitting back crossing his legs, Yasha smiled into the phone. "Things are great. Me and Sesshy are doing much better down. How are you and Hoshi?"

A chuckled escaped through the receiver. _"Hoshi is Hoshi. The guy is sleeping right now after playing a round of cat and mouse."_

"Hmm that sounds like fun." Came the giggled response. "So who played what?"

Another snicker. _"Hn, who do you think? I was the mouse but apparently I wore the cat out. He just can't manage to keep up." _

Laughing softly the two smiled. Then a beep sounded on the phone. "Hey Koga hold on. Someone's on my other line."

"_Cool."_

Clicking over Inuyasha answered. "Hello?"

"_Heyyyyy Inuyasha! What's up babe?" _The human said humorously.

"Hey Bank what's up?"

"_Not too much. I'm sleeping over at Ryura's house and he's in the shower. So I thought I'd check on you to see how things were."_

"Everything's cool. Hold on, I was talking to Koga. Let me patch him in." Taking the phone from his ear Inuyasha pressed the button twice then brought it back up.

"Koga?"

"_Yo."_

"Bank?"

"_What's up?"_

"Ok we're all here now."

"_Hey Koga! What's up wolf?" _Bankotsu greeted happily.

"_Not to much." _Koga replied.

Inuyasha laughed. "He says that Hoshi's resting from playing a game of cat and mouse."

"_Oh do tell? Me and Ryura just finished playing dungeons and dragons with me as the prisoner." _He joked.

Koga covered his mouth to keep his giggling down to a minimum. _"Yea I bet you enjoyed that you twisted human."_

"_Ya know it babe!"_

Inuyasha released a contented sigh. He loved talking to his friends. Ever since the baby incident they'd all be so supportive of the situation. Hakudoshi and Hiten had sent flowers and gifts by mail to their home. The kitsune wrote many get well cards and other kind words for confidence building. His heart swelled at the thought of such a powerful bound the six shared.

"_Hey mutt ya got quiet on us. You still there?" _Koga whispered after seeing his lover stir a bit.

Bankotsu could hear the shower water shutting off but continued on listening. _"Yea you ok?"_

"I'm fine guys. I was just thinking about how cool we all are. That's all." he joked.

"_Oh hell yea especially me. I'm as cool as they come." _Boasted a confident human specter.

Koga groaned in the phone. _"Damn could this guy get any more conceded?"_

Laughter filled the instruments held between the youngsters.

"Hey Inuyasha aren't you a human tonight?" This was asked from the other human.

Inuyasha glimpsed over the phone. "Yea dumbass I am. So no bullshit from you alright?"

"Oh come on. You know you're sexy when you're human like me." He teased whistling.

"Shaddup you jerk." Inuyasha shifted the phone to the other ear standing up to look out the balcony window.

Hoshiyomi yawned himself awake from his sated slumber. Green hair was spawned all over the bed from his earlier wild rut with his wolfy playmate. Shifting his head a little he noticed Koga whispering on the phone. Probably one of the young ones.

To bad for the wolf boy, because he was now ready for round two. Lifting his arm he snuck it around the wolf's waist to pull him back under his body for a rough kiss on a nicely bruised neck from earlier.

A low groan was gasped through the phone all of a sudden from a suddenly attacked wolf prince. _" Hoshi… Dammit…Hold on guys…"_

Inuyasha and Bankotsu pressed the phone closer to their ears to listen, knowing exactly what that sound was for. And being the sly perverts they were they wanted to hear it all.

"_Hoshi…wait…no no no…I'm on the phone….Come on…Just a few more minutes….No…dammit…I said…Mmmm….wait…Uhhh…wait hold on…."_

Some shuffling and curse words later Koga returned. _" H-Hey guys sorry about that. I-I'm back."_

However that didn't sound too convincing to the humans.

Inuyasha had his suspensions. "Umm are you ok Koga?"

"_**Ohhh damn**_…_Yea I'm fine why." _He panted back.

Bankotsu shook his head as if the others could see him. _"He's got you by the balls doesn't he?" _

Hoshiyomi's tongue was traveling to more dangerous territory under the sheets.

"_Well… kind of…" _The response was barely squeaked out.

"Well can you still talk?"

More shuffles and talking in the background. "_Yea I can…__**Ohhh**__… talk. Just…__**ahhh**__…j-just ignore m-me."_

The hanyou's face flustered at the horny noises rising from his end. His face transformed from a rosy pink to a hot red from his naughty thoughts.

The bathroom door finally opened to showcase a handsome Ryura standing in his magnificent nudity. Bankotsu watched in a glorified daze at the sexy beast standing in the doorway. There was a shrouding steam flowing from his sides contrasting a dark shadow over his face and other areas of his toned body. The darkness created the appearance of what he really was…A devilishly handsome and deadly demon… His crimson eyes glowed a sinister light from it's orbs. Long locks that were normally kept in a braided tail, now hung loosely like a wavy, crystal waterfall on the dragon's broad shoulders. There was no denying the look in his eyes. Someone was on his menu tonight.

Gulping from the mouthwatering sight, Bankotsu shook his head and frowned. He held the phone firmly to his ear turning his back to the naked dragon. His stance showing that he wasn't going to argue about talking on the phone with his friends.

Ryura lifted a thin eyebrow, looking at the smaller soul sitting in the middle of his bed wearing a simple white t-shirt and black boxers with his lengthy black hair spread out all over the covers. His lips curled up ward in a sly smile. The boy was surely foolish if he believed that he wasn't going to be taken because he was having a conversation. Regardless if he was on the phone or not, that ass was his.

The cozy surface suddenly dipped abruptly when the human turned too late to see Ryura crawling over to pin his lover down against the thick satin covered bed. _"Dammit Ryu I'm on the phone dude… Hey hold on a sec guys." _Bankotsu pulled the phone from his ear to handle his own issues.

"Umm sure." The hanyou murmured.

Koga could hardly get out a legible sentence. _"Please…__**Ohh **__**fuck**__…take…your…time… No hurry here…__**Damn Hoshi.**__"_

To say the poor new moon human felt like a huge pervert was an understatement.

Bank finally picked up his receiver a little ticked off. _"Hello geez I'm back guys. Damn he's such a horny reptile…Whoa hold on Ryu I was just joking…I…I… wait a minute… __**awww damn**__…Wait babe I'm on the…the… __**Mmm**__… __**Oh wow mmm **__…damn what is this thing called?"_

Ok this was becoming too much. "Hey guys do you wanna talk later?"

"_NO!" "NO!" _Came the twin protests.

"_I'm… __**awww fuck**__…I'm fine…we can still…__**Oh god Hoshi**__…I can talk." _Koga wasn't going to dare explain what new type of position he was in right now. Hoshiyomi wasn't up for games now.

Nor was Bankotsu. His was much worst. Long since being pinned to the bed he was striped of his clothes and flipped on his stomach. The dragon lord was about to do some heavy damage. _"I'm cool you guys….no-no-no problem h-h-here…" _He then shouted out a wicked shout as he found his ass penetrated within seconds of speaking. _"__**Awww goddammit**__!….__**Ahhhh yes**__… That felt nice." _Came the hissed sigh.

Blue jean pants began to twitch from a building ache between a human hanyou's legs. Two types of moans were maxed out over the phone either coming in rapid breaths or slow sighs.

"_**Awww Hoshi yesss….Please More…You feel so gooooood… Ohhh yessss… Hmmm god I love you!"**_

"_**Oh yea…shit… Ryu pumped it harder…Ahhh yea that's the spot baby….fuck…yes… give… it… too… me!" **_

A gulp was swallowed. Inuyasha was started to get turned on himself from all the commotion. It made him wanna do something naughty too.

He darted his eyes over his shoulder to clarify that Sesshy was still in the kitchen. Tucking the phone between his neck his hand gained a mind of it's own as it slide down his chest to reach for his belt buckled. Undoing the latch he gained enough entry to slip his hand in but something grabbed it by the wrist to cease of his chance to self relief.

"Allow me that pleasure." Whispered a deep voice near the curve of his ear.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder blinking in surprise at how fast his brother came in just when he was about to do himself.

"S-Sesshomaru. Sorry I was just umm. Talking on the phone."

That explanation meant nothing to the inu lord though. He didn't care who his younger was on the phone with. All that he wanted was the quivering human in grasp. "Very well. Continue to talk but I want to have my fill of you."

Those blue pants were slide down to pool at the hanyou's feet along with his puppy boxers. Now he was standing half naked with a long sleeve red shirt and a telephone in his hand.

"But wait -Whoa." Sesshomaru twisted the human around to lift him on his shoulders. The boy's cock sprung to life pointing directly in Sesshomaru's face. His back was supported against the glass door of the balcony, where luckily no one could see into.

"Sesshomaru wait, hold on!" Sly amber eyes gazed up at the human's blushing face, then smiled before engulfing the entire organ in a slow agonizing swallow.

Inuyasha's head slammed against the smooth material from the swirl rush of heat shooting up his back. Clinging the phone in his hand was becoming quite difficult because he didn't know what to grab onto for support. Settling for Sesshy's hair, he tucked the phone between his shoulder and cheek to lace his fingers in the silky tresses.

"Hello…_Oh god_… is anyone there?" He asked struggle to hold the phone and hang on for dear life. Sesshomaru was relentlessly gripping soft thighs and bobbing his head up and down on the enticing cock of his now human mate. He held his tongue in place to form a rough friction on the thick flesh. Now with the boy human his nerves were twice as acute as when he was hanyou. So the velvet stroke of the dog lords tongue was pure torture to him.

Bankotsu, now laying his back at the edge of the bed was being ramped mercilessly in his backside with his legs wrapped tightly on Ryu's neck. He heard his friend's call and pulled the phone to his ear. "_**Ohhhh fuck**__…Yea I'm here…__**SHIT! Arggg damn**__…Koga you there?" _

Koga gripped the phone on the verge of snapping it in two as he was slowly thrust into from hanging halfway off the bed. With a shaky hand he brought the phone up pulling at his dark black hair. _"Yea…__**Shit**__….What's up…__**Hoshi oh god**__!"_

"Guys….I-I don't think…_Ohhh Sessshy damn_…I don't think we'll be finishing this…this…_Awwww ye_sss… this conversation…" Inuyasha's feet weren't touching the floor as the suckling assaulted on his member like a lollipop. Sesshomaru twisted his head up and down to twirl his tongue in a complete circle as he pulled back and swallowed again. The boy was hiked up to Sesshomaru's full height to the point of where his head was nearly touching the ceiling. But still the slurping persist on the squirming human.

"_**Ahhh**__…__**Ugh**__…I see….that…__**Damn Ryura**__…Sesshomaru has finally… __**Oomph fuck that's hard**__… m-m-made his a-a-a-appearance." _Poor Bank was able to squeeze out a few words from the heavy pounding his ass was taking from the rough reptile. His legs were now bent all the way to his head with a grinning blue lord directly in his face. There was no give or any indication of the dragon needing rest. He was on fire, full of fuel and about to have fun on this ride.

Koga's hair was laying on the floor as the blood rushed to his head from his upside down position by the bed. Hoshiyomi was in a very kinky mood tonight with the odd plays in was twisting his mate in. _"H-hey mutt…__**Hoshi yessss**__…Glad you could join the fun…__**Ughhh damn babe, that's the spot!"**_

"Yea…_Ohhh yesss_…Sesshy didn't…_Awww shittt…_didn't want me to be left out…" Inuyasha flinched from the feel of teeth raking at his swollen piece inside of a hot an wet mouth. His hips couldn't buck the way he wanted on account of being trapped against the clear surface and his lover's head. Just when he was getting into it and could feel his building release Sesshomaru pulled the throbbing cock completely out of his mouth and lowered the hanyou back down on the floor.

"Oh sweet heavens what are you doing?" Inuyasha gasped twitching

Sesshy didn't answer as he turned the boy around to press his face against the glass wall. Pulling at his own pants, Inuyasha listened in anxious silence waiting for the painful pleasure he thought would come but instead felt two drenched fingers inserted in his treasure hole. Immediately upon doing so, the elder aimed straight for the target he knew would make his mate scream.

As predicted Inuyasha nearly dropped to his knees moaning loudly, as his prostate was jabbed gently then roughly in a excruciating pattern. Soft then hard. Gentle then rough. It was pure anguish. "Please brother…No more. I-I need you."

If there was anything that could get Sesshomaru to bend to his Yasha's will, it was when he called him brother. That one word whenever spoken from those alluring lips was always enough to boil his blood.

Seeing as the boy was ready, Sesshomaru removed his fingers to replace it with his much larger substitute. The cock wasn't shoved in as it would ritually be done nor was it put in at a dangerously slow pace. Much to Inuyasha's misery it was a combination of both. The elder would push in slowly then ram it in all the way to the hilt, and pull out quickly just to bare brush the sweet spot the next time.

"Ohhhh fuck Sesshomaru! Stop teasing me please!" Inuyasha begged grinding his hips back toward the pelvis of his tormentor. The phone was dropped to the floor temporarily forgotten.

.

.

.

.

Someone else wasn't as lucky to have a teaser. Ryura wasn't in for the slow pacing game. No, he was in for the pure lust of satisfying his lover now. Bankotsu was now saddled in the dragon god's lap bouncing on his thick tool with both arms wrapped around his neck. The phone was discarded on the nearby night stand for later.

"You like it, don't you." Ryura growled holding the boy close to his chest. "Tell me you like it!"

"_Yesss_ oh god _yesss _I do!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, Bankotsu lay his forehead against the dragons' panting heavily.

Ryura licked at the sweat trailing down the boy's neck. His hands seized the boy's ass cheeks and slammed him down harder and harder on his cock to hit his prostate roughly.

"_Ahhhhh damn!"_

"Yes I want to hear you scream louder! Beg for release!" The dragon made sure there wasn't even a inch of space between them. Bankotsu's cock was stuck dead in the center of their bodies rubbing frantically against flesh. His whole being was drenched in perspiration from the on going sex-a-thon with his lover.

Again his sweet spot was slammed against as he screamed so loud he could barely recognize the sound.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere else was a wolf being punished with such slow agonizing strokes he thought he would die. Hoshi would pull out slowly then push back in to hit that secret place dead on. Koga could find anything to grab on too as his body cried out from the trembling fullness retreating into his ass. "Please… Hoshi…_Awww_… stop torturing me…_Ahhh Pleasssse. _" Koga gasped as it was once again, hit dead on center.

"No I think you like it slow my love." A chuckled erupted from Hoshiyomi's mouth. Lending down over the bed he looked at his young mate clutching his hair in frustrated lust. He was enjoy this slow game of torture. "Tell me what you want Koga and I'll see if you deserve it." He whispered licking at six well sculpted abs.

Koga's back arched as he howled from the smooth tongue gliding over his skin. "Fuck Hoshiyomi touch me! Dammit touch me!"

Laughing Hoshiyomi did as was asked taking a hold of his mate's cock to give it a slow matching flick of his wrist.

.

.

.

"Sesshomaru god Yesss I love it!" Inuyasha's face was pressed fully to the cold glass that stung against his hot skin. "Please Sesshy go faster. Please go faster." He grunted pushing back to meet each thrust.

Sesshomaru chuckled ear, biting on it and pressing him harder to the clear door. "I'll do as I please little brother. Not when you want it." His tongue went inside of that curved ear sending the hanyou into a wild frenzy of struggling against the flat surface. But he was ceased of his actions when the demon grabbed his hands, lacing the smaller hands with his own, Sesshy slammed them against the transparent door palm up and proceeded to pound into the human's softer body.

"Ohh God ….Yesss Yesss….More….Fucking Yess…Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha pulled at one of his hands trying to get free. He needed to find release now. "Please Sesshy touch me! Please brother do it!"

That word again. Damn it would always be his weakness. Still keeping the fingers locked, he glided the hand between the human's body and the transparent surface to stroke the boy's member in time with the thrusts.

.

.

.

Bankotsu was nearly at his end he couldn't take anymore of the delicious harshness being lain on his ass. He was so close… so close. Ryura noticed the boy fading away from the sated coupling. He himself needed relief as well. So he sped up the pace creating more screams from Bankotsu's mouth until finally…

"Ahhhhhhhh" They both came with a stunned gasp in the bedroom. Ryura closed his eyes jerking from the ejections being shot inside of his younger lover's crevice. Pulling out he watched with smiling eyes at the dazzled human sitting in his arms. Bankotsu felt the cum soak with his and his dragon's sweat as it squirted between them. Not a minute later Ryu used the shirt laying by the floor to clean away the evidence of their lovemaking and lay the tired human on the bed. He lifted the blankets over their bodies, Pulling the boy close to his chest.

"Fuck…That…was…awesome." Bank panted laying half way on the dragon's chest.

Ryura chuckled tilted the boy's chin up to look into his midnight blue eyes. "You my lovely human are a fiery one."

"Hmm you know it.

.

.

.

They shared a special kiss and sighed from the broke contact. Both of them were growing closer and closer to the other. With each coupling of their bodies they became more bonded toward the other. Maybe the strong feeling would soon evolve into something more. But that thought would be considered for another time as the two sated warriors fell into a cozy slumber holding the other close to their beating hearts.

"Come on Koga come for me!" Hoshiyomi flicked his wrist again and again finally speeding up the thrusts to no longer brush but harshly burst into the prostate's center.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm AHHHHHHH!" Koga arched his spine feeling all of the cum from his lover fill hole to the fullest leaking out at the sides.

Hoshiyomi grunted his release letting it all out in tiny thrusts. Koga's essence spawned on the floor, his chest, and on Hoshi's hand. Instead of wiping from away, the ninja licked it all clean from his mate's chest and his hand. The floor could be cleaned later.

Koga was far too tired to get up from the edge of the bed so Hoshi helped him up to lay on his side. After such a nice rut, they both deserved a sweet nap. Hoshi spooned up against Koga's back, pulled his hair to the side and kissed the spot that he marked many moons ago.

"That…was…great Hoshi." Koga panted happily.

"Hmm I know. Sleep well my prince, for later I'll be ready for round three."

Koga pushed closer to the warm body against his own. "Hmm I look forward to it."

.

.

.

His end was near oh so near and the sun was raising just as well. Oh how they went on for hours and hours at this delectable pace. Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha's leg to get in deeper pounding harder at the sweet ass. Inuyasha pressed his hands on the glass wall bracing his own support gasping from the loving hits on his treasured secret.

It felt so good so very good. He could feel his knees buckling from under the strain. "_Ohhh _Sesshy _yessss. _Please more! I'm almost there!"

Sesshomaru had his own plans. He wanted the boy to reach his peck right when he was to morph back to this demon form. If he could accomplish that the boy would surely have the strongest orgasm he'd ever reached.

A soft peek from the orange glow over the horizon glinted in Sesshy's eyes as he picked up the pace, thrusting in harder and faster with no break.

"Yes, yes I love it _Ahhh Ahhh _Fuck!" Inuyasha could feel his body changing and opened his eyes to see the sun coming over the edge of the world.

Suddenly he came right when his body began its morning transformation and screamed out his pleasure nearly shattering the glass and everything else in the room.

Sesshomaru latched on his hips, filling all of his seed inside the hanyou's harden body. More smaller thrusts completed his sated sex filled member and Inuyasha came all over the window in a creamy splash of milk.

The hanyou's knees finally gave out as he sagged against his mate's chest breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat from his brow grinning like a cat that ate the canary. "Sesshy that was the best."

"Mmm I believe so as well." The bed was too far away for them to make it too so the couch was the next option.

Sesshomaru laid down first, then Yasha rested on top of his chest sighing. His finger traced an invisible circle on the smooth hairless chest showing from a yellow unbuttoned shirt. "Sesshomaru?"

Keeping his eyes shut, Sesshy rubbed at the new morning puppy dog ears. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too little brother."

"What about the food?"

Sesshomaru chuckled holding his now hanyou brother in his arms. "I'll just eat you again for breakfast."

**A/N: Well I hope the emailer that requested this enjoyed it. My my my I liked doing this one... Geez I'm such a pervert LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the nice lemon. I know it wasn't as funny as the others. I think I'm detailing alittle too much in my opinion. Oh well nonetheless I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**As always I lovvvvvved your reviews. Oh man this has to be the funniest idea ever. I just had to do it. I might get my ass kicked for this one but I couldn't resist. Enjoy you guys!**

**I'm Sexier Then You Are**

Inuyasha stood in front of a large vanity mirror admiring his nude body and snowy mane. It was so soft and plush. And his body was just pure muscular perfection. Oh he could just kiss himself, he was just too fucking hot.

"Look at you. You're just too sexy for words aren't you?" He spoke to the double image of himself. He struck a manly pose flexing his biceps and triceps happily. His fingers raked seductively through his hair and he batted his big adorable eyes. "Oh my god I'm just too hot." He mumbled to himself once more.

He tossed his gorgeous long hair over his shoulder and growled making a scratching motion with his claws. "Grr…Grr… you sexy beast." Feeling very pleased with himself, he glanced behind himself to make sure Sesshy wasn't around . Seeing that the coast was clear he snickered, making pouty faces and striking the same supermodel poses he saw in the fancy dog magazines.

Inuyasha turned around fully to get a nice look of his taut ass and smacked, winking at himself. "You like that don't ya, you dirty, filthy bitch. Yea you like it rough." He hit his ass again and again grinning. Yes he was just too sexy for himself.

* * *

In the bathroom down the hall from the bedroom, Sesshomaru was brushing the tangles from his silvery white hair in the wide set mirror. After finishing up he checked his flawless skin and smiled devilishly. How could something so perfect exist in this world? Everything was simple perfection on his entire being.

From the long flow of his silver hair, down to the slender build of his well toned body. Not a single thing was out of place on this handsome creature. His amber eyes shun with the glint of devious sexy devil. Oh how he adored himself.

"I am pure and utter perfection." He whispered at the reflection of himself. "No other is as perfect as I." His pecs bounced along with the slim set of his eyebrows. With a stuck up smirk, he slung the towel over his shoulder and walked out the bedroom…But not before taking one more peek at himself, winking and blowing a hot kiss at the beautiful specimen in the glass. Hm he was just so sexy.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom in the nude just when Inuyasha walked from the closet just as bare bottomed.

They each gave the other male an invasive once over, then smirked a coy like smile. They knew what the other was thinking.

"It should be a crime huh?" Inuyasha mumbled with a sly look in his eyes and the tiniest grin on his face..

Sesshomaru tilted his head back, narrowing his eyes, with a slight curve of his lips as well. "Indeed it should be."

"Such a sexy beast shouldn't have to be out and about with the…less than sexier beings." Yasha walked over to his mate giving his body a full inspection.

Catching on to the sly insult, Sesshy chuckled. "Why yes you're right. Those that are deemed unworthy of the word, shouldn't consider themselves as such." He poked his claw in the boy's cheek.

"Hmm so you consider yourself to be sexy Sesshomaru?" Asked the sizzling hanyou.

Sesshomaru took a hold of his mate's chin bringing him up to his face. "I…perfected it." He whispered tapping a finger on the button nose.

Inuyasha shook his jaw free rubbing his nose. "So you think you're hotter then me?" He challenged daringly.

"I don't think little brother." Sesshy walked up until they stood toe to toe. "I know I am."

"Hmm you wanna place a wager on that?"

"A challenge of my handsomeness against your less then fortunate mug. Why that wouldn't even be a contest."

Oh so big brother wanted to go there huh. "Well it's such a same that my mug is so unfortunate…but at least I look like a guy."

Oops damn he struck a nerve on that one, when Sesshomaru's left eyes twitched. "Better a woman then an obese pup with fat hips."

Inuyasha gasped ,looking down at his hips for any sighs of protrusion. "I am not fat you stupid asshole!"

"Hn, I can barely tell from the way you scoffed down that whole bag of pedigree last night." Sesshy reminded calmly folding his arms.

"Hey I was hungry alright! And what about you? What guy you know wears all of that damn perfume?"

Sesshomaru gapped at the audacity of the brat's taunt. "It's not perfume you brazen child! It's a very expensive cologne."

"Yea yea yea whatever. If you wanna smell like old cheese and hot garbage that's your choice." Inuyasha waved off the explanation bored. "Let's get back to the bet. Here's the deal. We're going to dress up into our hottest clothes and whichever one of us gets the most compliments wins."

This was going to be too easy. "And what exactly are we wagering on?"

"The… bottom…position." Inuyasha stated folding his arms.

Damn that's a big wager. But he was never one to back down from any competition. "So the loser will have to submit to the other for how long?" Sesshy asked.

"Well when _you lose _I get to be dominate for a week. And believe me if I win, that ass is mine!"

"Very presumptuous of you to think you'll win, _since I will _obviously be the victor in this contest. And if I am the winner, you'll be in for a world of hurt on that tasty little bottom of yours."

"Fine! Deal?" Inuyasha held his hand out to seal the bet tight.

Sesshomaru looked between the outreached hand and the owner of it smiling devilishly. He took a hold of the hand and shook it firmly. "Deal."

He pulled the hanyou toward him for a mouth watering kiss to finalize the deal. "Get ready to be plundered my love."

"Hn. You should be the one ready for that ass to be pounded. Because I won't show you any mercy." Inuyasha returned the kiss and hopped off ready to find some the hottest clothes he could use to knock the socks off of whoever saw him.

Just as urgently Sesshoamru walked into his closet searching for the clothes that screamed hot blooded hound. This dare was his to win.

There was a lot riding on this bet. Asses were literally on the line and neither intended to lose.

* * *

Sesshomaru was the first to complete his transformation from business stuck up demon, to the totally hot gorgeous daiyoukai. Since his skin was a moon shine pale he opted for an attire that give him a saunter glow. And black was always the way to go. He sported a long sleeved black button down shirt with the design of a silver dragon swirling around from the neckline to the hip. His legs were clad in a pair of khaki colored pants that nipped at tucked in all the right places. On his eyes were a set of wide rimmed sunglasses to hide the secret beauty behind the thin shades. He swore that if there was ever a demon that was at his hottest, it was most definitely him.

Inuyasha finally came next looking as fine as a glass of wine. There was no way in hell Sesshomaru was prepared for this.

The hanyou walked out with a slight sway in his hips wearing a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans that made his ass look excellent. His shirt was also a button down style but he left three of the top buttons undone to give a delicious view of his well defined chest. The bright yellow shirt brought out the color of his eyes to make anyone stare at the foxy dog. He lifted a single finger, licked it and pressed it to his behind making a sizzling sound as he walked pass the stunned elder demon.

"You might wanna pick up your tongue Sesshy or you'll mess up the carpet." He purred swishing his hair as he walked out the front door.

Sesshomaru didn't think that he'd have any problems dealing with his mate in this contest but from the way he was dressed, this might prove more complicated then he thought. Still he was just as sexy as the hanyou. So with a flick of his hair he walked behind hot hanyou ready to demonstrate to the world what sexy really was.

* * *

The rules were simple. They were going to head to a few of the female fans they knew had the hots for them and to see who could seduce the woman fast enough to give them a compliment.

The first on the list was a female they met about a couple of years ago that worked in the magzine store. She was a very pretty girl that they both knew had the hots for them so she was the first to be concurred.

Luckily for them she was lending down eating a cookie and reading the latest Wrestle Mania issue.

Inuyasha nudge his brother, as if to say watch and learn. "Hey EshaNapoleon. How's it hanging babe."

The girl looked up and squealed happily. "Oh hey Inuyasha. I haven't seen you a long time man." She looked over the hanyou's shoulder then left and right. "Where's your brother?"

"I'm right here lovely lady." Sesshomaru appeared from nowhere, reached over the counter to kiss the girl's hand and smiled. "Let me say that you look exceptionally ravishing this afternoon my dear."

EshaNapoleon blushed madly. "Oh Sesshomaru you are such a tease." She giggled hiding her red face and peeking out from her hands. "You look very good yourself."

"Aww dammit!" Inuyasha cursed snapping his fingers. He was sure he would've had this one.

"Is there something wrong?" The human asked confused.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No my dear. He's just upset because you don't have the issue he's looking for in this store." The double meaning rubbing in the hanyou's face.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. We have some other kinds of magazines if you guys want to look around a bit."

"No perhaps another time. So until then," Sesshomaru tilted the young woman's chin up and lend in until they were nose to nose. "I look forward to seeing you again real soon." He whispered.

"I…I…" Then the poor human's eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted. She would've hit the floor had Sesshy not caught her in his arms and placed her gently on the counter.

"Damn you are such a show off!" Inuyasha complained walking out of the store.

"I believe that is one for me and zero for you." Sesshy teased.

"Oh yea we'll see how it is with the next one."

* * *

Squatting down to water her flowers was another human that Inuyasha met a few months ago after helping Shippo find a place that grew pretty blossoms. She's been friends with the hanyou ever since then and has harbored a secret crush on the guy since they last seen each other.

The front door chimed as the signal of another customer walked into her store. She stood up placing the water bottle on the table to greet the guest. "Hello welcome to…" When she saw who the new face for today was she jumped up and down squealing joyously. "Inuyasha! Oh my goodness it's been a while!"

"Hey Brz." Inuyasha walked into the store giving the woman a very close, lingering hug. "Did you miss me babe?"

"Oh did I ever." That's when she took in the clothes the sexy man was dressed in. Her eyes nearly bulge out as she suddenly realized that her crush was holding her close and her fingers were brushed up against a very hard chest. Damn his chest was hard as stone. "Oh my... Inuyasha you look…umm…"

Inuyasha pulled the shorter person closer to his well defined pecs, making sure to let her feel the flexing muscles underneath his shirt. "What? Tell me." He lend in staring straight into her eyes, slightly tipping her backward. "What do I look like?" He purred.

"Umm…. Y-you look…hot." The word was released like sighed gasp as she looked up into his golden gaze.

Smirking confidently, Inuyasha winked at the stunned. "Thank you Brz. And you know what?"

"What?" That's when she noticed that he'd somehow maneuvered her back against the wall.

Inuyasha pulled her close to whisper low in her ear. " I think you're pretty hot too." Then he placed a slow pressed kiss to her cheek and lend back to look into her face.

"I…I…" The next thing he knew the woman fainted in his arms with a contented sigh.

Pleased with the reaction, he found a nearby chair in the corner of the store and sat her there.

"Hn. And you have the audacity to call me a showoff." Mumbled a ticked off inu lord.

Inuyasha put up the closed sign, so one would check her off duty after seeing the sexy hound. "Don't be jealous just because I have better moves then you."

"Nonsense. We still have plenty more females to tempt before this day is over."

"Lend the way."

The game was now tied one to one. Now it was time to move on to the next poor victim.

* * *

Humming a happy tune to herself the next human victim sat quietly in the park watching her aussie dog run around in the distance. Today was such a calm and peaceful one for the young woman. She didn't have a care of any kind in the world.

"Nice day today, is it not?" Said a deep voice, startling her.

Looking to her right the girl smiled and blushed at the sight of the handsome male she knew well. "Hello Sesshomaru. How have you been?"

Sesshy removed his sunglasses to gaze down at the female sitting next to him. "I'm doing very well Ardentes." Scooting closer to the woman he casually place his arm on the back of the bench giving her his trademark smile.

"Umm Sesshomaru…" She took in all of the man's body and her mouth nearly watered from the way the tight clothes were showing off his body.

"Yes what is it?" He said moving closer, lazily draping his arm around her shoulder.

Ardentes was at a loss for words. His arm was now on her shoulder and he was very very close to her body. She could feel his warmth radiating against her skin. The daiyoukai was far too close. " You're umm…" Damn what was she suppose to say?

She suddenly felt her chin tilted up to look into the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen. "Tell me…what is it?"

"You…uhhh you look…v-very handsome today." She whispered lost in the deep golden pools of hotness.

"Thank you." He whispered back tilting the blushing girl's chin higher. "And you my dear are simple a radiant beauty that shined down upon my darkened afternoon." His lips found a comfy space on her forehead, placing a kiss there and smiled.

"I…I…" And just as before the human girl was yet another victim of the demon lord's seduction, as she too fainted into his arms. Smirking over his shoulder at the angered hanyou, he placed the unconscious woman on the bench whistled for the dog to come over and order it to keep a close watch over her.

Inuyasha stood quietly pouting. "You got lucky you stupid jerk."

"Not luck little brother." He winked in the hanyou's direction. "Skill."

"Yea whatever. We'll see just who has skill."

* * *

Looking around the small orange café, Inuyasha found the cute young girl he'd been looking for. This one was his favorite waitress because she always gave him free hot coco, so he knew there was a sure enough interest on her part. But he hadn't been here in while so he had to play it cool. He walked inside heading for his usual table and waited for the girl to notice him.

"Hello sir how may I help you today?" The cute bubbly waitress asked the male hiding behind the menu.

"Well I'd like a special of your sexy body and that hot smile served on a plate."

The young girl gasped when she heard the voice of her crush. "Inuyasha!"

"Hey Jazz96. I've missed you." Inuyasha winked, taking a hold of the girl's hand.

"Oh Inuyasha stop it. You're embarrassing me. What if somebody sees us?" She looked around the café nervously, making sure that she wouldn't get in trouble for the sexy man's bold come-ons.

Inuyasha pulled the girl down until she was settled in his lap. "I don't care. Let them see. Then they'll know you belong to me."

Jazz looked at the way the open section of the yellow shirt gave her an ample view of some very well sculpted man cleavage. "Umm Inuyasha…I."

"Yes?

"Umm don't you think that…umm…" She looked away shyly from the sexy man's face.

He turned her head back and gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Oh how the mere sight of those golden globes turned her on. "Oh my god Inuyasha you're so damn hot!" She gushed out latching her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Jazzy." He placed his hand on her neck to hold her head in place. "I think you're pretty sexy yourself." A warm kiss was pressed on a gentle spot on her neck and the next thing he knew he had a unconscious woman laying against his chest.

Without turning around, he held a thumbs up to his brother who'd watched the entire scene from outside.

Damn now they were tied once more. This wasn't going the way the he'd hoped.

* * *

Standing in the back line waiting for her turn to be checked out was a cute young girl that was well acquainted with Sesshomaru. Ever sense she met the handsome stranger she hadn't been able to take her mind of that face since.

"You need any help with your bags?" Said the smoothest voice she ever heard next to her ear. She would've turned around completely to answer, but Mr. deep voice had grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to a…oh my that thing was huge.

"How dare you touch me like I'm some kind of a…." She was about to level the pervert with a slew of choice words until she saw who it was exactly holding her. Her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour at the sight of the gorgeous man behind her. "S-Sesshomaru." She rasped out.

"Hello Inumimi. You look lovely today." He whispered softly.

Her heart fluttered at the purr so close to her ear. "Uhh t-thank you S-Sesshomaru."

"Mmm my pleasure." The hands evolved to arms wrapping fully around her to pull closer against his hips. "Inumimi?"

"Y-y-yes?"

He turned her around to look directly in his face. "Tell me. How do I appear to you?" His forehead lain gently against her own so that they were now mere inches from lip locking.

Oh those lips of his… And that thing down there… "I-I- y-y-you look…nice."

The girl gasped when he pulled her chest to chest. The two bags in her hand were dropped to the ground as she looked into the dreamy gaze of the delicious daiyoukai holding her tightly to against his muscles.

"Just…nice?" He whispered.

Oh sweet heavens he was so Mmm. Just so fucking hot. "No, No I meant…Ummm"

"Tell me… What do you think of me?" He purred lending in so that she was breath away from being kissed.

"I…I…" No more words were said as the next victim of the inu's fainted sighing her shock. Sesshomaru looked up near the store window to give a very smug look at the glaring hanyou standing behind it.

Inuyasha flipped him off and Sesshomaru mouthed '_Whenever you want too.' _

Blushing at the taunt, Inuyasha marched off incredibly pissed off. Damn now they were still tied. They needed to kick it up a notch if either of them planned to win this game.

It was now time to move on to the next set of girls that thought of them as being hot! He planned to win this bet….otherwise his ass would be on the menu for the next week!

**A/N: Ohh those poor, poor woman LOL. I wonder who they'll attack in the next chappie Hehehehehe I do wonder….Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Who do you think is sexier? And who do you think they'll grace with their utter sexiness tomorrow? If you weren't in this one I gurantee you that you'll be in the next one LOL. Just let me know if it's ok and I'll work my magic! Stay tuned to find out the reactions. Review your thoughts. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**I see a few of you didn't mind being the object of these horny demons attention. How very, very naughty you guys. Hehehehehe I'm soooo bad Lol. Well it's time for the next set of victims! *Evil laugh* May you all faint from the utter sexiness of the hot inus! Enjoy!**

**I'm Sexier Then You Are Part 2**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into their next victim's employment smiling. This girl worked in the downtown music store that sold the best selection of classical, jazz, rock and pop songs in the city. Inuyasha's smile became wider when he spotted their human associate dancing with earphones in her ears, putting up boxed up cargo. She was a pretty young thing to both the males but this one would prove to be a little tough. She had a thing for both the brothers so this was going to be a work out.

Not waiting a moment longer, Inuyasha quietly tiptoed over to the human wanting for the right chance to catch her off guard.

The moment came when she stood up and started shaking her ass, waving her arms in the air.

Perfect. Inuyasha choose then to walk up behind her and took her by the waist. His hips immediately begin to grind into her own and she casually moved along with the customer not caring who it was. The girl was just happy to have someone to dance with.

That attitude changed when she turned to lace her arms around the stranger and gasped in shock. Damn the person she was rubbing her ass up against was none other then the white haired hunk that took her breath away whenever she saw him. "Inuyasha!"

"Hey DarkAngelJudas. Nice moves. You felted good rubbing all over my body like that." He teased.

Oh how she was now somewhat embarrassed for her bold moves. "Sorry I didn't know it was you I was dancing on."

"Mmm don't worry." His face suddenly became very close to her own. "I didn't mind at all."

Oh man. Was this guy ever hot!

"Hello DarkAngelJudas." Said a deeper toned voice next to her ear. She turned around to see Sesshomaru standing about an inch away from her back grinning like he just ate the canary… or was about too.

Son of a monkey's nuts. Now she was trapped between both the sexy beasts. Oh what was a girl to do. "Umm H-hey Sesshomaru."

Uh-oh she shuttered. Inuyasha knew that was telltale sigh for him to step up his game.

"DarkAngel?"

"Yea, what's up?"

Inuyasha walked up to her until he was a mere breath away. "Have I ever told you how hot you were to me?"

Big eyes suddenly became wider from the compliment. "I…I…

Ohhh so little brother wants to go there huh? Well two could play that game. "DarkAngel?"

"Huh?" She was still in a trance from when Inuyasha said she was hot.

"Have I ever told you that you had the body of a goddess."

Well that was enough to knock her completely out of that trance and turn around toward Sesshomaru. "I…I…"

"Well I think that you have a nice ass" Inuyasha inputted.

Oh man! He likes my ass. "Uhhh thanks." She mumbled.

"That's nothing that can compared to that gorgeous face of yours." Sesshomaru became bold as he snaked an arm around the girl, pulling her close to his chest.

DarkAngel gasped when her fingers touched against the hard ripples of muscle straining against the shirt. Oh my god this guy had a nice ass body.

Inuyasha wasn't one to be out done, so he settled comfortably behind the human brushing his chest against her back so that she was now sandwiched between the two brothers. "I think you're very very very sexy Darky." He whispered in one ear.

"Well I think that you're an incredibly delicious looking woman. And I think I want to sample a taste of you." Sesshomaru whispered in the other ear.

"I…I…" Oh no. Her nose, her nose! It was getting hot. She was sandwiched between the hottest guys in the world and she couldn't think of a single word to say. Yasha was hot but Sesshomaru was a freaking sex god. Oh damn what to do, what to do?

The answer came when she felt a set of tongues lick along the curve of her ears in a agonzing heat of wetness.

The scorching touch nearly made her lose her mind. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed and suddenly her nose gushed out a rush of blood. Quickly covering it up, she struggled out of the tight wedge and ran to the back of the store, slamming the door shut.

Moments later, she returned with tissue in her nostrils sighing happily.

"So…who do you think is sexy?" They both asked spontaneously, each striking a sexy manly pose.

Looking left then right the girl began to shake this was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Choose between the two? Hell no that was way to hard.

There was only one thing left to do to get her out of this. "Ummm Ummm… I THINK YOU'RE BOTH VERY HOT!" She shouted loudly, feeling light headed. Then that's when the world became like jello and she fainted.

Inuyasha caught her just before she slammed to the ground. "Well damn that was no good. She liked us both. So now what?"

Sesshy shrugged. "We just move on to the next one."

Placing the girl on the counter, Inuyasha turned the out to lunch sigh on the door and the brothers walked out.

This was getting them no where. They were still tied. The next girl was going to have to at least choose one of them to say who was hottest.

* * *

No time like the present to work out those leg muscles, thought a happy, go-getter woman doing some leg ups in the city park.

Sesshomaru spotted the woman first, immediately recognizing her on sight. This female worked in the vet's office where he got some of Yasha's flea medication from.

Inuyasha peeked around his brother's tall frame, to see who he was staring at. Oh damn this girl was hot. This was sure to be another easy one for sure.

Sesshy was the one to go first this time as he approached the girl from behind her head. "Well what a pleasant surprise to see you here, RichOnyx."

"Sesshomaru!" Rich blushed turning her head away. Oh god this guy was so hot. Everybody at work thought that he and his brother were like painted masterpieces

"Hey there Rich. You're looking nice with those legs in the air." Yasha say looking down at her from leg point.

Her blush became very evident, as she quickly put her legs down out of the air to set Indian style in the grass. "Umm I'm sorry."

The inu lord took a seat next to the young maiden. "Please. Don't apologize for the nice…view of your assets."

Did...did Sesshomaru just say in his own way that he liked the sight of her…Oh my!

"Yea I like looking too." Inuyasha said kneeling down behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Richy"

"Yes?" She said breathlessly.

"You are so incredibly beautiful."

Sweet heavens did Inuyasha just call her beautiful? This must be some kind of trick.

Suddenly both her hands were clasped between two much larger ones and she turned to see Sesshomaru kneeling on one knee before her face. "Your hands are the softest I've ever felt in this world."

Oh man. She was starting to feel mighty hot. "Umm thank you Sesshomaru."

"And your skin is just awesome." Inuyasha gave the girl's muscles a nice massage making her shiver.

"Uhh…T-thank you Inuyasha." For the love of god these were just so damn dreamy.

The next thing they did, was something she wasn't expecting. Simultaneously both inus lend in to take a strong whiff of her scent, pressing their noses roughly against her neck and sighed breathing out a wave of warm against it. At that moment that she just wanted to die a happy woman.

"Aww your scent is like a garden of fresh cut flowers."

"Yea you smell very tasty too…. Huh?"

When the girl didn't answer back in her polite tone, the demons realized that the poor girl had fainted sitting up with her head bowed.

Inuyasha snapped his fingers standing up. "Damn and we didn't even get a chance to ask her who looked best."

Sesshy smirked. "I believe that choice would've been obvious little brother."

Inuyasha sighed nodding his head. "Yea you're probably right. I was a shoe in for the win." Shaking his head he sighed once more. "Damn it's such a burden being such a sexy ass hanyou. Oh well it can't be helped. Come on let's move on to the next one."

* * *

"Damn we're running out of chicks!" Complained a bored hanyou. What was the point of him being dressed so provocative if there wasn't anyone to look.

Something up ahead caught the demon lord's attention and he lifted an interested eyebrow. "Not exactly." He pointed up ahead to a human they were very well acquainted with. Ohh yes. He knew this human very well. She sold him a picture once upon a time a few weeks back. Oh she was going to be perfect. "Watch and learn little brother."

Inuyasha shrugged and kicked back to watch his elder in action. Hell with any luck the human will probably high tail it and run home after seeing his girly mug.

A beautiful young miss was sitting behind her canvas painting away at the lovely green lush scenery of the park.

"Hello there. That's a very beautiful painting."

The young girl's spine shivered from the sound of the handsome deep voice so close to her ear. Turning toward the source her voice caught in her throat when she saw that dashing handsome devil from a few weeks ago. "S-s-s-Sesshomaru?" She gasped.

"Yes. It's nice to see you once more DarkLight." He lend in so that his face was directly beside her own. "Tell me my dear. What is this one called?"

His long silvery white hair brushed alongside her face, making her shiver from the silky feel of the tresses.

Damn I want to rip that sexy body of yours in two, she thought. "Umm I haven't exactly thought of a name yet."

"Well I think that you should call it something that matches it's beauty." Then he pretended to think it over. "Ah I know of one." His head turned in ever so slightly so that his nose brushed up against her lower jaw. "I think that it should be named after you. An enchanting picture deserves an equally beautiful name."

DarkLight's heart skipped at least three beats as the feel of the inu demon's voice rumbled against her flesh. Oh he was just so freaking hot. "S-Sesshomaru?"

"Yes? What is it?" He whispered against her skin, this time making sure to inhale her scent.

"I…I… Oh my god Sesshomaru! You're so sexy!" She moaned before fainting forward. He lifted her off the carvas support to place her body on a nearby bench. Looking around he spotted three dogs and called them over. An order was given to make sure no harm comes to the girl until she awakens. After that was done he headed over to his fuming younger with a stuck-up smirk on his face.

Inuyasha stood there pouting with his arms folded. He suddenly yelped when he felt a slap on his ass from the evil older brother, who just so happened to be winning this game. Dammit if he didn't get on the ball soon, his ass was through.

* * *

Next was the bakery. There was a hot babe inside that even Inuyasha had to admit turned him on from the way she cooked those buttermilk biscuits. Any woman that can cook is alright with him in his book. Pushing through the double doors he walked back straight to the kitchen to where his next intended victim awaited her demise.

The human was bent over looking inside her stove, keeping a close eye on the cooking brownies. Suddenly she feels a slight bump to her bottom. Something long, and thick was pressed against her ass…what the hell? She turned around and nearly died from a heart attack. "AHH! Dammit Inuyasha! You scared the living daylights out of me." She said placing a hand over her chest.

"Sorry Nikki. You know I couldn't resist." He walked up to her to wrap his arms around her waisr and pulled her snuggly to his chest. "Especially when you gave me such a nice view of something sweeter then candy."

Nikki looked away to hide her blush. Inuyasha was always such a fine man to her. His flirting was making her feel a little hot. And that's saying a lot since she's a chef. "Inuyasha…are you…coming on to me?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes halfway to give that dreamy bedroom look. "Hmm maybe I am babe. What do you wanna do about it?"

Oh sweet heavens what do you think I wanna do? "Umm nothing. It's just that it's so sudden."

"Well I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it but now," His lips were now pressed firmly to her ear. "I think I like what I see. So can I have a taste of your brownie?"

Can you? Hell you can have my brownie and the cake too you sexy beast. "Oh Inuyasha…Mmm you're so…so…."

"What?" He asked seductively nuzzling her neck.

"Oh god… Inuyasha you're just sooo damn sexy…." Her words died off as she fainted happily in the hanyou's arms a happy young woman.

Inuyasha looked around the kitchen and found a nice table to lay her on. He turned off all the stoves inside so that she was able to rest without a possible fire, turned the 'We're Closed' and walked out the front door. "Ha how was that?" He asked feeling like a real winner.

Sesshy nodded his approval. "Very nicely done. I see you've learned some skills from your elder brother."

"Keh, please." Inuyasha waved off the remark. "The only skill I could learn from you is how to scare the women away with that ugly face of yours."

"Oh dear brother, have you forgotten that each time you showed that unfortunate mug you call a face, humans became offended believing that you were showing them your bottom half."

"Yea yea whatever asshole. Look we have a few more chicks to try out so let's get this over with alright?"

"Of course. Since you're in such a hurry to have that behind of yours torn in two."

* * *

Sesshomaru thought it best to keep his tactic toward the city park since today most of his targets seemed to be frequenting it. And like clock work he was right. There was a attractive young woman pushing a little girl on the swing set. He knew this human from the graduation ceremony at her university. He attended the graduation because it just so happened to be the same for his younger comrade Shippo. He met the girl by mistake and they've chatted ever sense. Of course it was painfully obvious that she wanted him. Sadly she wanted his younger too.

Inuyasha looked around the park until he too saw the human at the playground. His fang stuck out from his lip as he smiled sly like. "Ohhh this is doing to be a dosey."

"Indeed." Sesshy sighed. He really thought that he'd be able to get another easy win. Hopefully he'll get her compliment first before she graced his mate with one.

The human girl happily pushed her giggling niece on the swing filling the air with her joyous laughter.

"Hellllllllloooo Hips, Thighs, Breast and Ass!"

The human turned around ready to smack the pervert that screamed such a dirty cat call until she saw who the assailant was. "Oh my Inuyasha." She breath sigh of relief but that didn't stop her from being slightly pissed at the hanyou. "You fool don't do that! Or did you want to have a red hand print on your face?"

"Ahh just as spunky as always Pumpkinpi. I've always liked that about you." Inuyasha said winking.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I like that in a woman."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said making his presence known. "Any woman that's feisty is considered to be very irresistible."

"Ohhh umm thanks."

"Auntie push me higher!" Yelled the small child.

Pumpkinpi's attention was placed back on her niece as she tried to figure out what in the world was going on with sexy brothers. Both of them just commented her on the sly and she was loving every minute of it too. "Sooo what are you two up to today?"

"Not much just enjoying the sight of that sexy smile of yours."

Oh my did Inuyasha just… "Umm Thanks." But she hadn't smiled yet has she? Well who gives a damn as long as these two hot guys were talking to her, who was she to complain.

"My dear have I ever informed you that you resemble the beautiful goddess, Venus?"

"Uhh n-n-no"

Sesshomaru walked over to lend down into her face. Narrowing his golden eyes to small slits. "Well it's the truth."

"O-o-oh S-Sesshomaru"

Damn Inuyasha was about to lose this one.

"Pumpkinpi?"

"Yes?" She answered hypnotized by the golden pools of lust.

"Do you think that I'm sexy?" Sesshomaru rubbed his nose against hers tickling it with the slightest brush.

"Oh sweet heavens yes yes yes! I think you're soooo sexy I could just want to…Ugh!" Poor Pumpkinpi's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted falling backward in Inuyasha's arms.

"Dammit Sesshomaru if you're going to do that, at least catch your own women. Geez." Inuyasha looked around until finding a nice cozy spot on a bench to place the sleeping girl. He looked up to see the little looking at him strangely. "Hey kid! Come over here a sec!"

Ever curious the small girl skipped over to the pretty white haired man.

"Listen I want you to keep an eye on your aunt alright? If anything bad happesn you find a grown up to go too. You understand?"

Her pigtails bounced up and down with the nod of her head.

As before, Sesshy whistled for a group of dogs to be on stand by until further notice.

"So far I'm in the lend little brother. How exactly should I expect that tasty behind of yours served? Boxers or Briefs?"

"Shaddup!"

They left the unconcious woman on the bench with a small little girl poking her in the arm and placing funny markings on her face with her colorful markers.

* * *

Damn there were only two girls left to be wooed and Inuyasha needed to have both of them otherwise he was screwed. Literally.

Which one, which one, which one. Hmmm

The puzzling question was answered for him when he looked up to see a great looking hottie up ahead picking fruit from the produce section in the park. Ohh yes and she was on a latter too.

Coming up closer he realized he knew this one. She sold him and Sesshomaru the sixty pound of apples and oranges they used for…a sizzling fruit salad on Sesshy's body. Boy Inuyasha could remember that one. He licked his mate's… apples for hours.

Standing on top of the latter, the spicy hot girl reached as high as she could to get the last apple. This was a nice sized one, so it was a definite grab for the market. But it proved to be a complicated little fruit because it was too far for her arm to get. Then she lend in closer for the product, now she was able to brush her fingertips on it…Then without warning the latter shook violently sending the startled woman from up above to fall into a an unsuspecting handsome stranger.

"Oh man thanks. I glad you caught me."

"Oh believe me I didn't mind at all beautiful."

That voice. Was it… She gasped when she saw the customer that bought the large amount of apples a couple weeks ago. "Inuyasha?"

"Yea Nacho. What's up babe?"

You're what's up you sexy, sexy, sexy man. "I'm fine. What are you doing out here?"

"Hmm obviously catching the fallen angels from heaven." He said tightening his arms around her shoulder and under her knees. " And what a graceful angel you are."

"Oh Inuyasha…umm thanks for the compliment." Came the polite thanks. Her face was turning the funniest shade of apple red Inuyasha had ever seen. He was going to have some fun with this one.

"Nacho?"

"Y-yea?" The human's hand was pushed on the hanyou's chest to gain some balance but…those bad fingers of hers floated up to a protruding pectoral that flexed and bounced underneath this tight yellow shirt. By the gods, did this man have a sweet body.

"Hmm I see you like it?" He teased flexing them more.

Oh now she was truly embarrassed. "Oops sorry."

"No need to apologize." Suddenly there faces were merely half and inch apart. "You like my body don't you?" He whispered looking deep in her eyes with his golden trace.

"Yes." Oh you have no idea.

Inuyasha slunk closer to brush his nose against her jaw line and licked the soft skin gentle. "Mmm you taste good. You mind if I get another lick?" Without waiting for the answer he helped himself to another slowly painful trail of his tongue on her neck making sure to end the torture on the shell of her ear.

"Ohhhh damn…" She shivered. What the hell was he up too?"

"Nacho?"

"Yesssss….?"

"Do you think I'm….sexy?"

She looked between his open shirt, his face, and the rest of his body. What kind of dumb ass question was this?

The girl was taking too long to answer, so Yasha took matters into his own hands and worked his bedroom eyes on her to add effect. "Tell me," He begin in a low, low, low tone. "Do you think I'm sexy babe?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yesssssss! Oh my god Inuyasha you're mega sexy! AH!" Glad to get that out of her system the girl let the world vanish from her view as she fainted in the arms of the sexiest man she'd ever lain eyes on.

"Hmm she does have a nice body." Inuyasha grinned wickedly behind him at the slight frown of his elder.

Sesshomaru gave the tiniest lift of his shoulder and turned to walk away. He had to prevent this last one from commenting Inuyasha or the game would be a complete failure.

* * *

Finally the moment of truth. The two brothers had to work some serious magic on this last one to gain her attention or their would be some rump roast on the other's menu tonight.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked around the city anxiously looking for a new possible target. Damn they'd gotten most of their fan base in a few hours and it was becoming dark out. They needed to find someone and quick.

A breathy gasp from behind the inus made them stop in their tracks to turn and see a human looking at them strangely. That's when their memories returned about this one. Hot was the perfect word for this young beauty. And to think that they were looking for a new victim and she brought herself to them.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru….Wow… umm I haven't see you guys in days." Said the sex stunned young female.

Perfect, the brothers thought. She'll do very nicely.

"Sorry we haven't visited you in a while Ladytokyo. We've been busy" Inuyasha made the first move. He walked over to the young woman and took a hold of her chilled hands. "Oh no your hands are like ice. Here let me warm you up…" Those sinful hands traveled toward the small of her back and pulled her close to his body.

Whoa there wasn't a single inch of space between them. "Oh Inuyasha you didn't have to…Oh my…" The shock came from the feel of the chiseled chest pressed tightly against her own.

Then something else brushed the back of her. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, her line of vision ended up looking at a slender neck that lend up to a simply radiant looking face. Sesshomaru pressed his crotch firmly against her bottom wanting to…warm her body. "You seem rather cold. Let me help warm that delicious body of yours."

Ladytokyo officially declared this day as the sex inu sandwich day. With all the luck in the world who would've thought that she'd be hugged between one tall, devilishly handsome man and a sexy, hunky white haired male. Someone up above truly loved her.

Her eyes were sparkling with delight.

"Ladytokyo your hands feel so nice on my chest." Inuyasha whispered against her face.

Oh god. "Umm I…I…umm well you h-have a very nice…"

Uh-oh she was about to comment on him. "But the feel of that luscious bottom feels simply divine against my hips."

"Oh Sesshomaru… t-thank you. I-I-I-I Thank that you're…"

Not on Inuyasha's watch. "Oh but Lady don't you like the feel of muscles under your fingers? Just imagine what they must look like under this shirt."

Ohhh damn he was right. These muscles felt like stone under her printed tips. "Yes your chest is…"

"But what about this?" Sesshy asked pressing more firmly to her jean clad bottom.

Ohhh the size of this male standing behind her…Whew that thing was massive. "Umm I really like your…"

Inuyasha tugged her face back to his own and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "Wait! Don't you like me better?"

"y-y-ye…"

Sesshomaru couldn't let her finish that answer. Otherwise the game was over. His hand turned her head back to glance over her shoulder. He had no choice he was going to have to use…the look. This one was only reserved for Inuyasha in the throes of passion but this was a special case and he planned to win.

The hanyou looked upward to see his mate's face transforming into…the look…Oh god what that look would do to him.

Then Sesshomaru golden eyes became a darkened bronze narrowing down to pass his eyelashes, sparkling with just a pinch of lust in their depths.

LadyTokyo sighed dreamily at the gorgeous orbs. "I…I…Oh Sesshomaru you're so…so"

"Sexy…" Inuyasha finished on a barely audible whisper.

Then both of the impressed souls fainted. Inuyasha landed on the ground first softening the human girl's fall.

Well it would seem that the victor has been declared. The winner…Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the complex elevator carrying his unconscious mate in his arms. The boy was in for a rude awaken when they returned home.

_Bark. Bark. Bark. _Came the sudden call from their neighbor Jasmine.

"Good evening to you too Jasmine."

_Bark. Bark. Bark._

"Oh Inuyasha is fine my dear. He's just a little tired.

_Bark. Bark. Arf._

"I did of course." He answered the question about who won the sexy contest.

_Bark. Whine. Bark. _

What on earth? Did she just… Hmm he wondered if he could.

Sesshomaru placed Inuyasha down next to the hallway wall, walked over to the doggy door and bent down on one knee. "Jasmine?" He whispered.

_Bark?_

He picked up the yorki-poo's paw in his very large clawed hand and looked deep into her tiny inky black eyes. "You have the most beautiful little eyes I've ever had the fortune to gaze upon. "

_Bark?_

" And I've never told you before but…you have the most finely colored fur this dog daiyoukai has ever seen in many years." He whispered softly.

_Bark….Bark…. _Faint.

Little Jas fell back into her doggy door unconscious.

Well, well, well. It would seem that Sesshomaru was sexy even to his own domesticated kind as well.

He flicked back a lock of his hair satisfied with today's events. Although even he had to admit that Inuyasha would always be a sexy hanyou to him. He himself…was…pure…perfection.

**A/N: *Cruel Laugh* Poor Jas. Sesshy didn't have to unleash his sexiness on the poor pup too. Oh by the way I think both of these guys are as hot as they get. I don't discriminate between the sexiness of these two LOL. Anyway I hope I got everybody in this chappie. I hope you enjoyed it. Review your thoughts.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Awww I'm glad you guys liked it…*Tsk, tsk, tsk,* Such naughty girls LOL. Anyway I have some great news you guys! This will be the final Inu/Sess humor tale then it's time for Hiten and Haku's romance! YAHHH! Now off to the next adventure!**

**Missing Pup**

"Inuyasha where are you?" Sesshomaru looked high and low for the hanyou but couldn't find him anywhere. The boy has been missing for a whole day now. Ever since it was time for him to pay up on his part of the deal he's disappeared and hadn't been seen from since then.

"What a nuisance." Sesshy mumbled. He had ache a in his pants that could only be remedied by a certain hanyou's tight bottom and he couldn't find the brat anywhere. Hell even his scent had vanished.

He checked around in his usual finding places in the apartment. Under the kitchen sink, the vanity closet, the bathroom tub, the roof. Nothing. "Where could he have gone?"

Reaching inside of his pocket he dialed for a place downtown he thought might be able to help his search.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"_Hello thank you for calling the animal shelter. My name is Jackie how may I help you?" _Answered a bubbly young lady.

"Yes ma'am I'd like to report a missing puppy."

"_Ok sir. How long has he been missing?"_

Sesshomaru looked down at his watch. "Exactly 22 hours 15 minutes and 11 seconds."

Jackie jotted down the time lapse._ "Could you give a description of him like his fur, color and any other trademarks he might have, so that we'd recognize him as soon we find him."_

"He's about 6 feet tall, long pale white hair, he has no fur just light tanned skin."

Jackie took the phone from her ear and looked at it like the guy there had gone crazy. _"Sir, I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong. Did you say the puppy was 6 feet tall?"_

"Yes I did." This was another reason Sesshomaru's patience was always thin with humans. There hearing was terrible. He knows that he spoke clearly into the phone. So why was she asking such an ignorant question?

A deep breath blew through the receiver. _" Oooook sir so you could you give some his __other features?_

"Yes. His eyes are golden in color. He has two perky dog ears and no tail."

She wrote down the extra information. _"Ok sir about the tail. Is it just short or just docked?"_

Didn't he just say there wasn't a tail? "There is no tail ma'am woman."

"_But sir how can he not have had a tail?"_

The pressure growing between Sesshomaru's eyes were building. "Ma'am let's move on with the remaining details. I need to find my puppy as soon as possible or I won't be able to take care of my little issue."

Wow an impatient jerk wasn't he? _"Ok sir. Could you tell us his breed."_

"He's a mixed between a dog and a fool."

"_A fool sir?"_

Sesshomaru was now fully convinced that the human on the other side of this phone was a true moron. "Yes." He strained through his teeth.

"Is he neutered?"

Sesshy snatched the receiver from his ear to glare at it, then brought it back. "Of course he's still intact. He'd be no good to me if it were otherwise!"

"_I apologize sir. Ok so do you know his age?"_

Oh for the love of… "Human I just said earlier that he's a pup. Shouldn't that be enough information to clarify his age?"

Jackie glimpsed. Did this guys just call her a human like it was a disease? _"Well sir normally if we had an approximate guess, it'd assist us in our search."_

"Let's move along with this process woman. My patience is becoming thin with you."

Rude jerk…. _"Yes sir. Could you tell me about his personality?"_

Oh boy where could he begin with this. "The pup is rather spoiled and used to having his way. He's incredibly rude, obnoxious, prefers to smell to like the inside of a trash can because of his lack of wanting to bath unless it's forced upon him."

"_Is he able to controlled?"_

"Human if that were the case he'd be here right now and not where the hell he is now!"

Touchy, Touchy. _"Ok sir. I have a couple more questions then we'll be done. Now could you tell me how his face looks?"_

"I rarely see his face…" He blushed slightly at the admission.

Now she was confused. _"Sir how come you never see his face?"_

"Because his rear end is the only thing I normally see of him when we're together." The blush became much more evident.

"_But could you tell me something about his face other then has bottom?"_

"There's no difference in appearance…" He said casually flicking off lint from his shirt. "His face and behind resembled one another greatly."

"_Ok." _That must be a strange looking dog. _"Does he have any noticeable scars or spots on his body?"_

"Not yet. But he will when he is returned to my custody."

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"Move along human!" He growled.

Jackie pulled the lock of brown hair over her shoulder trying to maintain her own patience. No wonder the puppy ran away from home. _"Could you give us a clue as to the things your puppy likes? Maybe it'll lead us to finding him faster."_

"Things he enjoys…" Sesshy thought it over carefully. "Well he likes to be humped and licked. He likes to have his ears stroked when he's in the throes of passion and eats a great deal."

The last part went unheard by the human girl. She was still on the part about the dog liking ot be humped and licked. So the customer had a missing sex craved puppy? _"Oh my. Ok sir could you tell me the name of this puppy? And his home address please."_

"His name is Inuyasha Saiga." And he read off the address to his apartment complex.

She wrote down the name of the missing dog on the flyer form. _"Ok and one more question. Will you be offering a reward to whomever returns him?"_

"Yes."

"_Ok and how much?"_

He ranted off the dollar amount and heard a hard gasp over the phone. The line was silent for a few moments. "Hello human? Are you still there?"

"Uhh yes thank you for letting us help you find your puppy and we'll let you know as soon as we find him. Thank you good bye!" Jackie grabbed the information from the flyer and dashed out of the office to quickly make the posters. After hearing the reward being offer she decided that she was going to go on a puppy hunt too. That dog was going to make her rich!

* * *

Inuyasha walked along the sidewalk licking his ice cream happily. He knew it was wrong of him to have ran off without fulfilling his part of the deal. But hell when he woke from his faint spell, Sesshomaru was already naked and about to ram his ass like a drill. No way was he going to suffer through that!

"INUYASHA!"

"INUYASHA!"

The hanyou's eyes popped open when he heard his name being called. He looked behind himself to see a human looking in the garbage can. What the…

"Inuyasha! Here boy!" There was a woman up ahead turning down an ally whistling for some unknown reason.

"INUYASHA!"

"Inuyasha! Where are you puppy?"

"Here boy!"

"Come on puppy!"

That's when he looked around the entire surrounding area. Every human all around was searching for a dog name Inuyasha. They were looking under cars, in garbage cans, in mail boxes, and other such places a puppy would hide.

A vibration signaled in his pocket that his cell was ringing. He hadn't answered since he ran off from home. He flipped it open to see the ID read Bankotsu. "Hello?"

"_Dude where the fuck are you!" _

"Huh? Why?"

"_Because -"_

_**Beep. Beep.**_

"Hey Bank hold on a sec." He flashed over to the other line beeping in and answered. "Yea what's up?"

"_Hey hanyou where the flipping hell are you! You tell me right now!" _Hiten shouted through the receiver.

"Wait why do you want to know where I am?"

_**Beep. Beep. **_

_Damn_ now who was it? He didn't bother to tell Hiten to hold on. He simply flashed over to his other line and answered. "WHAT!"

"_Hey mutt! I've been looking for your ass for damn near thirty minutes! Where the hell are you?" _Koga yelled driving around the city like a bat out of hell.

Someone in the back ground with Koga was screaming for him to give him the phone. That didn't sound like Hoshiyomi.

"_GIVE ME THE PHONE - Hello, Inuyasha!" _Said the raspy voice.

"Hakudoshi? What are you doing with -"

_"Never mind that you fool! You tell us your current location is at once! We're taking you back to your residence!" _Haku yelled searching out from the open top of Koga's drop top mustang.

"Hey! I'm not going home you idiots. Is that why everyone is looking for me?"

The fox demon that was along for the ride snatched the cell from the spider demon. _"What do you think you fool! The entire city is looking for you!"_

"What? Why?"

"_Look at a poster!" _Then the line went dead.

Inuyasha closed his phone looking around for whatever Shippo was talking about. He looked and looked until finally finding a poster plastered to a phone pole. Ripping the paper from the wood, he scanned over the contents and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Hell he'd be looking for himself too if he were rewarded with that much money.

"HEY THERE HE IS!"

A loud voice screamed from down the street. Inuyasha looked around nervously to see who spotted him. The answer came with the sound of screeching tire wheels cutting a corner. Koga was driving his red car with Hakudoshi in the passenger seat, and Hiten, Shippo and Bankotsu in the back.

"GET HIM!"

The humans looked around frantically wondering who the screaming youths in the speeding car were referring too. They only believed Inuyasha was a dog. Only a select few knew what he really was.

Koga sped down the street twisting and turning recklessly heading straight for the hanyou. "NAB HIM GUYS!"

Inuyasha didn't have time to high tail it out of there before he was tackled by four bodies jumping out of a moving car. Shippo grabbed him by a foot, Haku had the other leg. Bank and Hiten took a hold of his arms. The four males quickly gathered him up and threw him in the car.

Koga did a very illegal 360 in the middle of the street and headed off down toward the hanyou's home.

"NO YOU STUPID ASSHOLES! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA GO HOME! SESSHOMARU IS GOING TO RIP MY ASS IN HALF!" Inuyasha screamed struggling to get free.

Bankotsu pushed the hanyou back against the back of the seat roughly. "Man who gives a damn! I want that money!"

"Geez some goddamn friends you are! What kind of comrade sells out on his best friend?"

"The kind that wants to have a brand new car" Hiten said also trying to restrain his friend.

Hakudoshi chuckled. "And a nice sized flat screen TV."

Inuyasha settled back against the seat defeated. He couldn't believe these jerks. But then something crossed his mind. "Wait Koga what the hell do you want the money for? You got Hoshi!"

Koga smiled. "Exactly! Hoshi promised to buy me my own personal gym if I brought you back to Sesshomaru."

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

Shippo laughed. "Menomaru promised to buy me whatever I wanted if I helped bring you back too."

Inuyasha sighed heavily, folding his arms pouting. Damn his stupid, horny brother.

* * *

Menomaru looked at his watch smiling. "It would seem your prediction was correct my friend." He said to the inu lord he was sharing tea with on the balcony.

Sesshy smiled. "Of course."

Looking over the edge, Hoshiyomi could help but laugh at the scene taking place many stories down. His expert demon vision could see all of the young males struggling to hold Inuyasha and bring him up to the top floor. "I see that they found your reward." He mumbled sipping his tea.

"Try not to be too rough with him." Ryura said winking.

Returning the wink, the inu just sipped his tea placing it on the table. "Excuse me gentlemen." He stood up from the table, open the sliding glass door, and walked over to open the front door just in time to have all the youngsters stumbling inside.

"Let me go, Let me Go!" Inuyasha said from under the pile of traitors.

"No way!" Shippo tugged on his waving arm trying to pin him down.

The other daiyoukai walked inside shaking their heads at the boys.

Menomaru walked over to pick up Shippo in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Well done Shippo. Nice work."

"Thanks Meno!" Shippo latched his arms around the moth lord. "Does that mean you'll get me my present now?"

"You can have whatever you want my adorable fox." Meno stepped over the group fighting on the floor with his fox toot. "We'll see you all later."

Ryura looked around the gaggle until finding his own fool and tugged him out by a foot. The human was hanging upside down by his ankle at eye level with the dragon. "Hey babe what's up?"

Shaking his head, Ryura mumbled his farewell to the others walking out with his lover.

Hoshiyomi gather the remaining three warriors to head out as well.

"Hey what a minute what about my money?" Hiten fussed trying to get out of Hoshi's grasp.

"Unhand me this instant you fool!" Hakudoshi yelled.

Koga chuckled walking out behind his mate. There was no point in carrying him out.

Now finally alone, Sesshomaru took off the boy's amulet and looked down at the young saggy eared inu sitting on the floor pouting. "Ohh Inuyasha." Sesshy bent down to one knee in front of the boy looking at him sly like. "You should've known that I have my ways of finding you."

"Yea you stupid jerk."

A hand reached out to lightly stroke at the sagged triangles. Inuyasha shivered pushing up at the hand scratching behind his ear. "Ohhh man…"

"Hmm so how should I punish you for running away?" He whispered nuzzling his nose into the boy's neck. "You've been a very bad puppy Inuyasha…"

"Mmm…" Inuyasha was too busy with the hand on his ear and the nose pressed at his throat.

So when he found himself tackled to the floor with Sesshy saddling his hips, he was a little surprised. "Hey what the hell?" Damn he fell for that trick every time. His brother would catch him off guard by touching his ear and then. Wam! Instant domination.

"Be silent." Sesshomaru lend back on his heels, and slowly removed his shirt, swishing his long hair out of the of the cloth, tossing it to the side.

Inuyasha blinked. Damn that was actually….kinda hot.

"Touch me." The demon lord ordered, bringing Inuyasha's hands up to rack down his muscular chest. The hands traveled down falling over the slops and trimmed cuts of abs on this perfect male's body.

Inuyasha gulped in awe as he continued on with his onslaught. Sesshomaru was so damn beautiful. Everything about him was just so…perfect. This wasn't the kind of punishment he was expecting to get. Having his older brother at his somewhat mercy was turning him on greatly.

With each squeeze of a nicely shaped ab, Sesshy would toss his head back moaning from the pleasure of his younger's hands exploring his body. He was enjoying this. "Mmm Inuyasha. That feels wonderful."

"I-it does?" Inuyasha squeaked trailing his claws lightly over the smooth flesh.

"Yessss…." Taking a hold of those fingers, Sesshy dipped each one in his mouth sucking on them like lollipops.

Inuyasha was becoming very, very, very aroused from the rare exotic sight of his brother. Sesshomaru hardly if ever acted this way when they were about to have see. Each time he would though, Yasha enjoyed every minute of it.

The thick tongue swirled and licked around the digits, flicking over the claws, until releasing them back to their owner. "Inuyasha?"

"Uhhh yea?"

"Turn over."

Not needing any urging Inuyasha turned over underneath his elder's thighs waiting for whatever was about to come. Maybe Sesshomaru was going to try and beat him like before when he ran away the first time. Oh damn what was he thinking…

But no whip came down on his back. Only the smell of acid spitting open his clothes down the center. Sesshomaru took the damaged clothing off of the creamy body between his legs and lend forward to kiss down the curved spine of his lover's back.

Inuyasha growled in heated pleasure as Sesshomaru's lips continued further down kissing the small of his back then the slight curve of his buttocks until finally pressing into the taut rounded bottom he loved to smack on occasion. "Damn Sess…" He hissed. He had no clue what had gotten into his brother to make him so passionate but he was loving it.

The next moment he drew in a sharp breath when he felt something thick probing at his treasured place. "Wait Sesshy no no no no. Don't do that …Ahhh…" Never, ever, ever had in their entire many years of being mated had Sesshomaru ever did what he was doing right now. His very big and long tongue was lunging itself deep inside of Inuyasha's body going in as deep as he could.

"Oh my god…P-p-p-please…Sesshy…don't…" He whispered pathetically, twitching from the feel of the wet muscle stroking inside of him. This feeling was so brand new to him. The sensations were sending delicious ripples of palatable heat to his groin and up his spine. It was becoming to much.

"Ohh Sesshy god…that feels so good…" He whimpered gently moving against the tongue.

Sesshomaru reached out to hold the boy in place as he continued on with his task. He open the tight globes more to gain a deeper penetration. When he finally reached his prize, he had to hold the hanyou in place as he bucked wildly. "Ohhh fuck…Sessssssshy please…"

A low rumble of Sesshy's chuckle vibrated in Yasha's bottom sending him flying over a mountain high climax of pure sated orgasm. He came so hard he spilled the cum all over the floor underneath his hips.

Sesshomaru finally pulled out of the boy's hole, wiping his mouth from the little bit of cum that splashed his face.

The sound of a belt unbuckling rung in Inuyasha's ears, as they slide down to hit the floor by his feet. His ears twittered all around listening and waiting to see what would happen next. He was still so high on pleasure he could barely distinguish the various noises going on.

"On your knees." But Inuyasha didn't hear the command. He was still panting roughly against the floor from the earlier climax that rendered him immobile.

Sesshomaru snuck his arm under the limp body's waist, bring him up to his chest. Now Inuyasha was on his knees facing forward in front of his also kneeling brother. The other hand snaked around to grip Inuyasha's jaw tight. With both arms nice and secure on Inuyasha's waist and mouth Sesshomaru was ready for what he'd been waiting for. "Brace yourself." He warned softly.

A soundless gasp of surprised surfaced from Inuyasha's mouth as Sesshomaru plunged himself deep within his bottom without a hint of taking things slow. There was no slow inch by inch crawl in from the daiyoukai. Just a simple ram in of his shaft plundering in Inuyasha's rear.

Inuyasha jerked from the heavy beating being lain on his ass, as Sesshy pounded and pounded roughly against him. The sounds of skin slapping each other bounced off the walls in the entire living space. Sesshomaru was relentlessly taking in as much of as he could of his mate's sweet behind. He couldn't move or turn his head to see Sesshomaru's face like he wanted because of his jaw being on lock down. He couldn't touch his brother either because his limbs were pinned to his sides. Oh so this was his punishment.

"Please…Sesshy…Let…Me…Touch…You…" He begged between each thrust.

Sesshomaru ignored him instead just increasing the speed to lay some heavy duty work on that sweet ass. His grip became tighter and the thrust became rougher. "Will you run away now little brother? Huh?" He said harshly slamming against him.

Inuyasha whimpered.

"I didn't hear that. Tell me!" His arms constricted tighter and the pace became quicker.

Inuyasha gasped from the sharp pain and hot scorching waves traveling around his body.

"Tell me! Will…you…run…away!" Each word emphasized with a deep thrust hitting him dead on target.

"Ahhh fuck! No… no… no… I won't run away!"

"Tell your brother that you won't run away again!"

Inuyasha could feel his climax growing. "I…won't… I won't brother! I swear I won't run away again Awww god!" Oh the dick inside him felt so good. The heavy thrusts were slamming against his prostate nice and hard. "Awww fuck…Awww fuck…Awww fuck!" He wailed pushing back to meet each solid thrust.

Sesshomaru's own time was coming to a close. His own heat was building very rapidly.

With one more sharp thrust inside, He hit Inuyasha's spot so hard, the boy screamed at the top of his lungs rattling the windows and shaking off a few items on the nearby wall. He came with an enormous long line of cum shooting out in a creamy ribbon before him. Sesshomaru's cum was squeezed to the very last drop inside of Inuyasha's body not letting a single drop fall out. With a heavy sigh of relief, he pulled himself out and they both collapse to the floor exhausted.

Inuyasha chuckled softly.

"What…is…so…amusing…" Sesshy panted looking down on his chest at the head resting there.

"My… ass… hurts…" Yasha admitted.

Snickering Sesshomaru brushed his hand over the soft rounded muscles rubbing them softly. "Well just think…only 6 more days to go."

There was a pause before Inuyasha groaned burying his head into his mate's chest. Damn it was going to be a long week.

**A/N: Well that's what you get Inuyasha for running away…Hell if I ran away though I'd love to be punished like that LOL. Sesshomaru has no patience with humans lol. And when he offered that reward money? Geez what a dirty trick to bring the hanyou back home lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the final in/sess one-shots for now because we're about to go into Hiten's Saga of Love. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery: Hiten the dashingly handsome thunder demon finds himself at odds with a very sexy daiyoukai. Can this new guy will over our sexy thunder prince or will the brat prove to be more stubborn then everyone thought? Enjoy!**

**Hiten's Complicated Romance**

The angry blare of a expensive onyx black Super Audi R8 horn echoed down the busy twelve o clock lunch traffic.

"Come on! Fucking go!" Hiten sneered pissed off. If there was one of many things he had a lack of it was patience. The traffic was holding him up and he wasn't planning on waiting here all day.

Without as much of turning on his signal, Hiten swerved out his lane to dash out into the other oncoming traffic zipping and dodging through them recklessly. Drivers he would nearly collide into were cursing his very existence and flipping him off angrily. But he paid them no mind. The assholes were just jealous of him and his nice ass ride.

The money he was rewarded with for returning the hanyou paid for his car in full plus leaving him with plenty to play with.

Suddenly just when he though he was home free, the lane he was driving in came to a standstill just like the other lane further back. "Dammit!" He yelled hitting the dashboard. This one was just as crowed. So he was going to be sitting there for a while.

The flashing of blue and red lights glinted in his rear mirror signaling the man in blue was about to make his appearance. He looked back to see a tall figure getting off a motorcycle walking toward him. "Fuck I don't have time for this shit!" He pulled out his wallet to grab his license.

A rough knock was hit against his window. "Sir let down your window."

Hiten was reluctant about complying to the order but the dumb ass cop had hit his window like it was something cheap. He pressed the down button on his door to let the deep tinted window slide down and shivered a bit from the rush of cold air slapping against his face.

"What the fuck do you want cop?" He said his voice dripping with plenty of attitude. The shine from the sun prevented him from being able to see the policeman's face.

The officer lend against the car with one arm casually placed on the roof. "Sir do you realize how recklessly you were driving?"

"Does it look like I care? And get your stupid arm off my ride. I'm sure my car costs way more then your damn job."

A silent pause passed. "Step out of the car sir."

Hiten gawked at the officer, then burst out into a fit of laughs. "Are you nuts? Did you seriously just tell me to get out of my car? I ain't doing squat!"

"Step out of the car sir." The tall man said his tone still even.

"Hey cop I know you're not deaf! I just said that I'm not doing shit!" Hiten sat back against his seat folding his arms. "I know my rights."

Patiently the officer stepped back to have a better look at the young man inside. "You have the right to get out of this car or I'll have it impounded at the city garbage."

Now that was enough to make the thunder demon flinch. In a huff of blown anger he kicked his door open and got out of the car. He walked around mumbling to himself about how much he hated stupid cops.

The thunder demon brushed by the man not even bothering to make eye contact with him.

"Ok sir, I'm going to have to issue you a few tickets for going over the speed limit, crossing illegally in another lane, reckless endangerment, the harassment of other drivers, the…"

"Blah Blah Blah! Listen are you done? Because I don't feel like hearing all of your bull. So just give me the damn tickets so I get back in my car." He snorted, arrogantly flipping his long braided tail over his shoulder.

"You'll listen to my so called bull until I say other wise." The officer stated firmly.

Ok now this guy was asking for it. "Listen I…I…" Hiten turned around to blast the human with a slew of ear bleeding cuss words but instead stared up into the brightest violet colored eyes he'd ever seen. Now that he took note of the guy, he had a very impressive build. The blue uniform almost seemed painted on his toned body. His skin was very dark, nearly brown. And his silver hair was pulled high on his head in a ponytail leaking out from under his hexagon shaped hat.

"Young man? Did you hear what I said?"

Whatever the officer must have been saying to him was drowned out from his mind because he was still to focused on how really exotic the male appeared. "Huh, what?"

"I said that I'll have no other choice but to impound your car because of the endangerment you've placed on the other civilians."

Hiten blinked back to reality after that admission. "What! You can't take my ride! What the hell am I suppose to drive in now?"

The officer finished writing out the rest of the tickets and handed them to the gapping boy. "Not my problem. Next time, think before you go around trying to run innocent people off the road. Have a nice day." He turned tucking his ticket book in his pocket and walked away to his motor bike.

Hiten shuddered in growing rage. This stupid arrogant jerk! His mind had clearly lost all of it's senses when he balled up the stack of tickets and threw them at the back of the retreating officer's head. "I'M NOT PAYING A DAMN THING YOU STUPID PRICK!"

The dark tanned officer turned his head around slightly and gave Hiten the tiniest smirk…

"Oooph!" Hiten grunted as he was slammed face first into the side of his car. His arms were locked tightly behind his back by one of the officer's hands with the other on the scruff of his leather jacket. "What the fuck!"

The assailing cop lean in close to Hiten's ear, tickling the curve of it with his warm breath. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…."

"What the hell are you arresting me for?"

"…You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney…"

"I swear I'll have your badge for this you bastard!"

"… one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Hiten pulled at his arms trying to loosen the hold but failed. "Look you don't have too -"

"Do you understand these rights?" The officer said pressed the boy roughly against his a

Car.

"Ugh alright, fuck! Get your fucking heavy ass off me!"

Smirking the officer pulled out a pair of handcuffs, clamping the young punk's hands together uncomfortably.

Hiten was shocked. "What the - you're going to handcuff me too? Oh man I swear you are so dead!"

"Threatening an officer as well huh? I'll see to it that you get to spend about a few days in the box for a that smart mouth of yours."

Damn. First he was getting his car impounded, Then he was getting arrested by this jerk of a cop and now the guy was promising him some time behind bars. Could this day get any worst?

* * *

"Hey babe you seen the soy sauce?"

"It's in the cabinet Bankotsu."

"No it's not I already looked in there, duh!"

Ryura walked into the kitchen to see the human boy standing on top of his black marble counters. "Get down from there before you fall and hurt yourself." He scowled.

"I won't fall." Bankotsu still hopped down anyway to hug his dragon lover around the neck. "Besides if I did I know that you'd catch me." He purred.

"Of course. You know I would."

Just when they were about to kiss, Bankotsu's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "Damn I swear whenever I'm trying to get it on, someone wants to cock block me. Hold on babe." He kissed the dragon on the lips and pulled out the cell to see Hiten's ID name flashing.

Flipping the phone open, he answered. "Yellow, the cool and dashingly handsome Bank is here too serve….What?…Are you serious?…When?…How did that happen?…Alright, alright already. I'll be there in ten minutes…Yes I'll bring him. Bye." He closed the phone sighing.

"Who was that?" Ryu asked.

"That was Hiten. He's in jail."

"What? What the hell is doing there?"

Bank shrugged. "I dunno something about throwing some tickets at the a cop's head."

The dragon had to chuckle at that. "Curse that boy and his anger issues. Luckily I'm good friends with one of the officers there. I'll try to pull a few strings to get him out early."

"He figured you might be able to help out. That's why he asked me to bring you too."

"Well we better hurry. Knowing Hiten he's probably cursing the officer out as we speak."

"Yea…" Bank knew that they had to hurry for another reason as well. Hiten had a secret that he didn't want anyone else to ever know about. And him being in that jail wasn't going to help…

* * *

Hiten kicked and punched at the jail bars angrily yelling at the top of his lungs. "Get me out of here you cock sucking asshole! Let me out now!" He jumped on the bars rattling the poles rapidly. He needed to get out. He felt constricted and held down.

The arresting officer tipped his hat low over his eyes, casually leading back in his chair with his feet on the desk.

"Hey you ignorant baboon, I know you hear me! I gotta get out now!"

Still no response was given from the other male. Hiten wasn't able to tell whether or not he was sleeping but from the way his foot kept pushing him on the balance of the chair, that told him otherwise.

But hell he needed to get out. It felt as though the walls were closing in on him. His lungs were feeling closed up. He couldn't breathe. Air. He needed air. Slowly he released his hold on the bars, falling down to his knees miserably. He had to get out…The world around him was beginning to spin around and around… Everything seemed fuzzy…

The policeman noticed that he couldn't hear anymore of the ranting punk's complaining anymore. Tipping his hat back he saw the boy laying on the floor next to the front of the cell. "Hey kid!" He jumped from his sit, getting the keys from his pocket and opened the gate.

His hand reached down to check his pulse.

There was strong pulse but he was barely conscious.

Hiten's eyes were half way open in a pained daze. "Uhhh…air…" He moaned helplessly.

"Hold on kid." The man lifted the boy in his arms effortlessly holding him against his chest. Looking down at his face, the kid didn't seem as hardcore as he made himself to be. Actually he looked sort of innocent.

The boy moaned again accidentally gripped on the tall man's collar for support. "Please…air…"

"Hold on I got you." Looking around the confinement, the tall male decided on going to stand by the nearby window, cracking it open half way. He fanned some of the cold air on the panting kid's face trying to arouse him out of his daze. "Come on kid. Come too."

Another groan came from the thunder prince, as he sucked in the cold oxygen being fanned in his face. Moments passed until he was able to nearly focus on where he was. His eyes opened up a bit more, shifting up to look at the violet eyed man looking down at him concerned. "Hey kid you ok now?"

"Yea…" Hiten grabbed his head to wanting to rid it of the pounding headache. Suddenly he felt a smooth, foamy object being pushed against his lips.

"Here. Drink." The man urged pressing the cup against the boy's mouth.

Hiten turned his head away from the cup feeling nauseous. Drinking anything was the last thing on his dizzy mind.

"Come on kid you got to drink something." The older continued on trying to persuade the boy to drink.

"No…I…No…" He gasped shaking his sweating head.

Exhaling a frustrated breathe, the cop regarded the young youth in his arms. The kid was still stubborn even in his barely conscious state. But he needed to drink some water or his dizzy spell would only get worst. So the male had only one other option.

Quietly fuming to himself for being reduced to a babysitting nurse, He positioned the boy carefully in one arm, took a mouthful of the water, and held it in his mouth as he lifted the barely conscious teen by the back of his head and pressed his lips to Hiten's. He slowly used his tongue to open the boy's mouth and released the cool fluid inside, using his freed hand to massage the liquid down his throat. This proceeded on until the entire cup of water was gone.

Hiten moaned feeling the iced water flow down his throat. Soon he was able to open his red eyes more to focus on his surroundings. His eyes moved all around curiously. Then the feel of something under his legs and back made his eyes pop out as it registered that he was being cradled like a child. "Oh…my…god." He mumbled looking up at the man holding him and glanced down at his embarrassing predicament. "I must've died and gone to hell. Because I know I'm not being held by another guy like some weak chick."

The officer chuckled. "No you're not exactly in hell. But you sure look like it."

A blush tinted his face. "Do you mind putting me down now?" He asked pushing himself away from the muscular man.

He hopped down from the arms only to sway left and right nearly falling to the floor. But he was caught in the strong arms once more.

"Kid, you have to take it easy. You've just finished from your first dizzy spell. There's no need in getting into the second one."

"Listen I can take care of myself alright." He swallowed roughly against the need to release his essence on the floor.

The officer pulled Hiten up to support his back against his chest. "Come on. I know you're used to being a tough guy but try accepting a friendly hand."

"Oh please. This coming from the guy who arrested me for no reason. Go fuck yourself."

Sighing, the older man shook his head. "Believe me you little punk. That's exactly what I've been doing since I brought you here." He said referring to the fuck yourself comment.

"Hiten?"

Hiten's head shot up to see Bankotsu and Ryura looking at him from the entry way. Based on the situation between him and the cop, it kind of looked like something was going on between the two. Elbowing the unsuspecting cop, Hiten moved away as far as he could, waiting to put some distance between him and the jerk.

The officer rubbed at the spot he was jabbed in absently. It didn't hurt him. Actually it pretty much annoyed him that the kid was such a spoiled brat and ungrateful to those that help him.

"Well I see you've been having a little fun in here." Bank teased pinching his best friend's cheek. The human turned toward the officer giving him a smile. "Hey Tsukuyomaru. What's up?"

The man now identified as Tsukuyomaru tipped his hat returning the smile. "Not too much young one. How have you and Ryura been?"

"Eww you know he is. The guy just can't keep his hands off me."

"Wait, wait, wait." Hiten interrupted. "You know this jackass?"

"Yea he and Ryu are friends with each other."

Tsukuyo looked between his daiyoukai friend and the young punk. "You're acquainted with this devil child Ryura?"

The dragon laughed. "Yes. He's best friend's with Bankotsu. Very small world is it not?"

"Indeed. And getting smaller." He folded his arms frowning at the youth standing beside the human. "So that'll mean he's a demon as well?"

Hiten gapped at the officer. "What the hell do you mean 'as well'? Don't tell me that you're a…"

The violet eyed male snicker. "That's right." His hand reached inside of his uniform shirt to pull out a gold and silver colored medallion hanging around his neck and tucked it back inside.

"Oh fuck me in the ass…I don't believe this." Hiten smacked a hand against his face in disbelief.

"Well believe it. And luckily for you you're good friends with my comrade. So I'll be letting you off the hook."

A pause of disbelief rounded the young demon. "So just like that? You're letting me go? What about my car?"

"You can get the car after you pay the fines, for all the crazy driving you attempted on the interstate."

"Say what! You stupid cock sucking son- of -a … OWW" Just as before Hien's smart mouth was rewarded with a little dose of pain. But this time not from the cop but from someone he didn't expect to pull on his hair. "Ryu? What the fuck? Let go of the hair!"

Another pull on the long brown braid made Hiten yelp in annoyance. "You are such a pain Hiten. Learn to have some respect for authority, you spoiled nuisance."

"Yea Hiten. The guy didn't have to let your ass out of there. You could at least thank him for that." Bankotsu had his fun pulling on his best friend's hair.

Folding his arms, the bratty demon turned his head to pout like the brazen child he was. He knew when he was defeated being outnumber one against three.

"Well we better be off then." Ryu said keeping a firm hold on his troublesome friend's hair. "Tsukuyomaru, please come by anytime so we'll be able to catch up. I'll also love for you to meet our other friends as well."

"Thanks I'd like that." Tsukuyo shifted his bright eyes to the pouting youth and grinned. "Now you behave yourself young one or the next time you piss me off, I'll guarantee you'll have some worries about dropping the soap."

"Fuck you! OW OW OW!"

Bankotsu shook his head pulling his best friend's platted hair out of the prison walls. "I swear dude you need your ass kicked!"

Ryura chuckled, shook hands with his companion and left to follow the arguing youngsters.

Tsukuyomaru tilted his head to the side, thinking about the hard headed youth that just left. '_What a aggravating piece of work that one is.'_ He thought. He hated to see whoever would have to deal with this kid on a daily basis.

* * *

The following day Ryura dropped off Hiten to retrieve his car for the city impound and was even kind enough to pay the young demon's fines.

"Thanks Ryu. I owe you one." Hiten said getting out the dragon's car.

"No problem Hiten. Just try to be less of a pain the next time you want to get pulled over by an officer."

"I'll try to remember that." Hiten waved his good bye, got in his own car and headed off.

He felt so much better having his sweet baby Audi back in his hands. So happy in fact, he decided that he'd go and visit his baby sister to see what she and her mate were up too.

He was really proud of his younger sister. She'd grown up to be a very beautiful young demoness…and had a smart ass mouth just like her brother.

The thunder princess didn't live to far from his apartment. Her house was located just on the outskirts of town near Hoshiyomi's residence.

Seeing the house coming into view, he sped up the car to wind down the bricked path leading straight to the front of the large brown brick and green vine covered home. It was a very cozy place. One of the few that Hiten actually found peace and tranquility in besides his other friends.

Putting the car in park, he hopped out running up to the door banging on it rudely. "HEY SOUTEN OPEN UP!"

A full ten minutes passed before the open was ripped open to reveal a slender dark haired female, with her hair tussled all over, wearing a bathrobe. "Dammit Hiten show some god damn respect for a person's house. Damn!" She huffed walking away from the door tying her robe closed.

"Well hell I forgot my key. So where's your lovely mate?"

Souten brushed her hair from her face with her face smiling sly like. "In the bedroom. We were engaged in some…quality time before you came banging on the front door like a cave man."

"Say what? How are you able to still be doing that? Isn't…"

Just then a red haired young woman with peach colored skin came waddling down the hall. Her obvious protruding stomach showing her pregnancy. Green eyes brightened up at the sight of her brother in law. "Oh Hiten hello. It's so good to see you."

Hiten walked over to the his sister in law giving her hug but being careful of her belly. "Hey Ayame. How's the pregnancy going for ya?"

She placed a hand over her tummy proudly. "It's going fine. I think your niece or nephew is ready to making their appearance any day now."

Souten walked over to put her arms around her mate. "Ayame why are you on your feet?" You know the doctor says that you shouldn't strain yourself."

"Oh Souten whatever. What do you call what we were doing in the bedroom? Did you think about straining me then?" The red headed wolf giggled.

Hiten's face brightened up at hearing that. "Hey you guys can continue if you want. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Eww I swear you are such a pervert bro." Snorted the younger sister.

They all laughed happily at the silly prince.

"So bro tell me. Who are you dating? Any new girls I should be expecting as a sister?"

The male tsked. "Please. Ain't no way I'm settling down."

"Oh but Hiten I think it'll be good for you." Ayame rubbed her stomach, looking lovingly at her mate. "It proved to be very good for me and your sister."

Hiten watched the sweet eye contact between his sister and her wolf mate. The two had been together for nearly three hundred years and still their love was going strong. It wasn't until a little pass year that they decided that they were ready to start a family. Ayame had happily decided to take the submissive role in the relationship, wanting to have Souten's cub.

There were a few…and a very few times Hiten had considered the mated life for himself but let the thought slide from his mind. There was absolutely no one in the world he wanted to be with…Well that wasn't entirely true. The one person he did want for himself was already taken from him. But he'd come to accept the fact that Bankotsu would be much happier with Ryura then him. Besides he was fair to wild be handled by anyone. But still it would be fun to see who would be able to handle such a crazed child of the thunder like him.

* * *

After a full hot nice of making love with each other, Bankotsu and Ryura settled into the bed comfortably holding one another.

"Awww man. As always you know how to lay it on me." Bankotsu teased laying his head on the strong muscled chest of his dragon lover.

Ryu chuckled racking his fingers through the long black hair spread out across his chest. "Hmm and as always you know to return the favor."

"Ya know it."

They fell into a comfortable silence enjoying the other's company and the smell of sweet sex.

"Bankotsu"

"Yea?"

Ryu tilted the boy's head up to look in his eyes. "How do you feel about me?"

Midnight blues blinked confused. "What do you mean? I care for you a lot if that's what you mean."

"No. I mean…Do you love me as much as I love you?"

Bankotsu looked at the dragon with a small frown. Bracing himself on his hands, he lifted his head to look at the red eyed male. "You…you love me?"

"Of course." Ryu sat up as well to look at the shorter male beside him. "Don't tell me you thought this was just about sex?"

"No no, I didn't." He turned his head away shyly. "It's just that ya know…I…feel…ummm very much…in…in…" Whoa that word was hard to say.

"Love?"

"Yea!" Turning around to face the dragon god with a smile. Whew at least he said it for him.

The boy was such a playful soul. Ryu thought happily. He raised his clawed hand to his chin lifting it up. "Do you love me enough to be my mate?"

Bank gasped. "Your…your… Mate?" He whispered afraid that he'd heard wrong.

"Yes." Ryu pulled the human close to his chest hugging him close to his heart. "Bankotsu I love you. I…I think I have since we've first met in the cabins a few months back. And I can't imagine my life without you being a permanent part in it." He pulled back to look at the stunned human. "So what do you say? Do you want to spend the rest of our lives together?"

The young human's eyes tinkled with the sigh of his blue eyes melting into tears. "…Yes…Yes….YES I DO!" He hugged the dragon back tightly snuggling his face in his neck. "I love….I love….I love you too Ryu."

A breath of relief exhaled from deep in the blue dragon's chest after hearing the admission from his lover. He'd never felt so complete in his entire life. He truly loved Bankotsu with all his being. At first he'd been a bit nervous to ask the boy to be more then his lover. But now…Oh how he felt so much better.

Bankotsu raised his head quickly smiling very wide. "Oh man this is great! W-we gotta tell the others! We gotta have a wedding! Oh man there's just so much to do in so little time!"

Bankotsu jumped from the bed naked as the day he was born running down the hall way rambling on about the preparations, invitations, the decorations, the food and all other sources needed for a ceremony.

The human had lift a very shocked dragon sitting in the bed…Wedding?

**A/N: Awww looks like we got another mated pair on the way. You know that Bankotsu would want a wedding with him being a human and all lol. Hiten had better be nicer to the officer…He doesn't know that this guy will be the one to turn his whole life upside down for the better. I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie for Hiten. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Summery: Hiten the dashingly handsome thunder demon finds himself at odds with a very sexy daiyoukai. Can this new guy win over our sexy thunder prince or will the brat prove to be more stubborn then everyone thought? Enjoy!**

**I'm so shocked most of you knew who the guy was lol. And I was even more surprised at the reactions. LOL LOL LOL I love it! Great reviews. Here's part 2. Enjoy. **

**Hiten's Complicated Romance Part 2**

Bankotsu immediately told all of his best friends of the exciting new the following morning. Everyone was incredibly happy for the human. Even Hiten had to admit that he was happy for his friend gaining a daiyoukai mate.

"So Bank when is the wedding date?" Koga asked shoving a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

Bankotsu scooped up a pile of chocolate ice cream out of the bucket and passed it to Inuyasha. "In three days."

"THREE DAYS!" They all shouted.

"What the hell kind of wedding you trying to have?" Inuyasha exclaimed in shock adding an extra scoop of strawberry ice cream in his already full bowl.

Shippo took the bucket of ice cream from Inuyasha filling his plate. "Yea Bankotsu. Don't you think that it's kinda soon?"

"Hey! It's my wedding! If I wanna have it in two hours I will!" He fussed roughly throwing a large portion of the sweet treat in his mouth.

"Ok Ok Ok…Sheesh don't have a cow."

Hiten chuckled. "Soooo what will you be wearing? A wedding dress? -OW!" His smart ass mouth earned him a slap to the back of the head.

"No you idiot! We're all going to be wearing suits." The human grinned mischievously at each demon in the living room.

Inuyasha and Koga shared a look. "Uhhh not!" They said waving off their friend like a buzzing fly in their ear.

"Uhhh yes you are. I've already set it up so that we'd be trying them on in a couple of hours."

Hakudoshi spit out his ice cream then wiped his mouth. "Are you mad? I'm not going to do that today! I have plans."

"Yea Bank so do I. You're going to have to reschedule it." Hiten said spooning up another scoop of vanilla sweet cream.

Shippo shook his head as well. "Sorry Bankotsu. Today isn't good for me either."

"And hell I just don't want too." Inuyasha said snippily.

"Me either. I hate suits." Koga added in.

Bankotsu slammed his bowl on the floor and glared menacingly at each face in the room. "LISTEN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! YOU'RE GOING TO TRY ON THESE DAMN SUITS! AND IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR I'LL KICK THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU DO! THIS IS MY FUCKING WEDDING AND WHAT I SAY GOES GODDAMMIT!" He released a heavy breath panting from the ear bleeding onslaught he'd just lain on his comrades eyes. When he finally relaxed he look up to see that Hakudoshi, Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga and Hiten were all pressed against the farthest wall in the room looking at him strangely.

Koga held his hands up walking up toward the angered human. "Ok Bank take it easy. We'll go and try on the suits alright?"

A bright smile spread over the human's face happily. "Oh good. I knew you guys would want too." He picked up his bowl and calmly walked into the kitchen as if he hadn't just scared the living daylights out of his friends.

Hiten blinked nervously looking at Hakudoshi who was just as equally afraid. "What the hell just happened?"

The spider demon shrugged sighing. "We changed our plans to go and try on tuxedoes because Bank is on a rampaging wedding bust."

Inuyasha and Koga moaned miserably. This was going to be such a drag.

* * *

"Everyone this is my friend, Tsukuyomaru." Ryura introduced his friend to his fellow daiyoukai whom he informed of his upcoming mating with Bankotsu.

Since they all decided on meeting at Hoshiyomi's large estate, they choose to be in their traditional feudal dressings. They all felt more comfortable being in their true forms for a change. Tsukuyomaru took note of this and decided to remove his own medallion, to transform into his bat daiyoukai armor.

Sesshomaru stood up first to greet the newcomer. "Welcome. It's good to see a new face. Especially a fellow daiyoukai."

Hoshiyomi shook his head next. "Yes the more the merrier I say."

Tsukuyomaru shook hands with Menomaru and took his own seat next him in the outside patio. "Thank you for the kind greetings. I feel very welcome here already."

The moth lord poured him a cup of green tea and handed it to him. "Yes. You'll see that we're all a very…interesting much of people." He teased.

"Indeed. Especially our younger generation demons." Sesshy said.

Ryu chuckled. "Well he's already acquainted with of the trouble makers."

"Who?"

"Hiten."

All of the elder males groaned shaking their heads. "Please tell me that the meeting was for a notable purpose." Hoshi said worried.

"Afraid not." Tsukuyo took a sip of his tea. " The young devil was driving like a bat out of hell when I pulled him over. No punt intended. And when he received his tickets he had the nerve to ball them up and toss them at the back of my head."

Menomaru laughed his heart out at that. "Oh my so tell me what did you do?"

The bat demon lifted a silver eyebrow. "I threw his spoiled behind in jail.

Now that was a very comical scene that they all wished they could've seen. Each of them knew what kind of fire cracker Hiten could be when he was pissed off.

An alarm went off on Ryu's cell phone signaling something Bankotsu had keyed in himself. "Oh that reminds me. Everyone we all have to go join the others for tuxedo fitting in thirty minutes."

"I beg your pardon? Says who?" Hoshi said curiously.

Signing Ryu tucked the phone back in his pocket. "Bankotsu says. Believe me I have no idea what the crazed idea is about weddings but he's been on and on about the preparations since last night. I have no idea how human ceremonies work but it's something he wants to do."

"Well I assumed that you were the Alpha in this relationship, not the boy."

"Believe me I thought I was as well. But when I told him to slow things down and to let me help out…well…" He couldn't even finish on what happened after that.

But the bat lord finished for him. "He cursed the living hell out of you didn't he?"

The dragon nodded. "My ears are still ringing from that boy's mouth. I never knew he knew so many colorful curse words." He looked down at his watch and became nervous. "And I would like to keep my hearing. So can we get a move on?"

Reluctantly, they all stood up looking at their dragon god as if he'd lost his mind. Sesshomaru walked passed him giving the red eyed daiyoukai a pitied look. Hoshiyomi shook his head looking up toward the sky instead of making eye contact with him. Menomaru stepped up to him smiled and patted his head like a good boy.

But Tsukuyomaru wasn't as discreet as the other daiyoukai. "You do realized that that human has you by the scrotum correct?"

Ryura nodded blushing and quickly walked off to catch up with the others.

* * *

"No No No! Hakudoshi take it off I don't like it! Go back in there and change." Bank pushed the spider prince back into the dressing room and turned toward the other four males.

"Ugh Inuyasha I don't like it. You look like a fat cow!"

"Koga your ass looks huge in this one!"

"Shippo I told you to try on the black one not that off black gray!"

"Dammit Hiten this one isn't doing shit for your eyes!"

Bank walked around and stood in front of them angrily. "Are you idiots trying to look fucked up for my wedding! Get your asses back in there and try another one on!"

The others slowly inched pass Bank making sure to keep a careful eye on him.

The human caught on to the cautious movements and walked over to slap each one of their asses to quicken their pace. "What the hell are you looking at? Hurry the hell up! Chop, Chop!"

Inuyasha, Koga, Hiten and Shippo quickly hurried inside the dressing rooms holding their sore asses.

Bankotsu squeezed the building pressure between his eyes. Geez did he have to do everything himself?

The front door to the Firefly Tuxedo shop opened up to his future mate and other friends filing in behind him. Ryura walked up to give his aggravated human lover a kiss but Bank held his hand up just when he was about to be lip locked. "What the hell! You jerks are…" He looked down at his watch. "Damn you're all ten minutes late! Hurry up and get your asses in there to try on the suits I picked out!"

No one made a move. Each daiyoukai looked at the young boy as if he'd truly lost his mind. So instead they held their ground, folding their arms.

"Hello! I know you all heard me!"

Still not a single soul moved an inch.

"Ohh so you wanna go there huh? Ok don't move. Keep your asses right there. I'll be right back." Bankotsu said angrily, disappearing outside the shop.

"Where is he going?" Tsukuyo asked curiously watching the human open the truck of his car through the window.

Ryura already knew what was about to happen. So instead of warning his friends he quickly grabbed his tux and went inside a room.

Suddenly Bankotsu burst through the front door holding up his Banryu daringly. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M PLAYING AROUND? I SAID TO GET YOUR ASSES IN THERE OR I'LL RAM MY BLADE SO FAR UP THE CRACK OF YOUR ASSES, YOU'LL BE SHITTING STEEL FOR WEEKS! SO MOVE IT! NOW!"

Still no one made a single move. None of them believed that the human would actually use his sword on them.

But then they all found themselves ducking to miss the wide swing of the large halberd and gasped when he swung at them once more when they were just about to raise up after the first swing.

"DIDN'T I SAY I WASN'T KIDDING AROUND? AND YOU MORONS WANNA TRY ME ANYWAY! AHHH!" He swung the blade once more this time catching a few strains of hair. "GET YOUR ASSES IN THERE NOW GODDAMMIT!"

"Kid you didn't say nothing but a word." Tsukuyo knew when to a take a hint, so he quickly picked up the suit with his name on it and went inside a dressing room.

"Well I never." Menomaru mumbled walking pass the outraged human boy.

"Yea and you probably won't either if you don't hurry your ass up!" Bank threatened at the moth lord.

Sesshomaru and Hoshiyomi picked up their suits as well grumbling to themselves about how bratty the youth was acting.

Bankotsu took a deep breath and placed his sword comfortably over his shoulder waiting patiently for everyone to come out with the suits he picked out for them. This was going to be his and Ryu's special day. And he wanted every single detail to be perfect, all the way down the smallest issue.

"Alright you guys. Times up. Come out and let me see what you look like."

A large group of handsome demons each walked out of their dressing rooms looking incredibly dashing in each of the tuxedoes chosen for them. The last two to step out were Tsukuyo and Hiten whom had no idea the other was going to be there and didn't know they'd been changing in the room right next to the other.

Hiten gawked at the tall man standing beside him . "What the hell are you doing here!"

A lazy eyebrow lifted toward the young brat he arrested yesterday. "Well I'm obviously here to try on suits just as you are. Although I don't see the point in a young punk like you even doing so."

"Say what? Hey do you wanna take this out -"

"HEY, HEY, HEY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bank said point his sword at the two demons. "Don't talk. Just stand there, look pretty and let me do my inspection."

He put the sword back on his shoulder and did a once over to each male.

"Ok Inuyasha you're good." Inuyasha smiled happily.

"Koga you're fine." The wolf wiped the sweat from his brow, relieved.

"Hakudoshi…I guess you look ok. Except I need you to get a tan or something. You look like a ghost." Hakudoshi turned his head away rolling his eyes.

"Shippo I like the suit but lose some weight. Your ass is screaming in those pants." Shippo gasped shyly hiding his bottom away.

"Hiten I need you to go and hit the gym and lift some weights. You look like a stick in a rag." That made the prince's mouth hang open embarrassed. He glanced over toward the bat lord who had a small smirk on his face. The jerk.

Now it was time to give the daiyoukai their inspections.

"Hoshiyomi you're too damn buff. Don't eat for the next three days." Hoshi gapped at the boy, shocked at such a ridiculous order.

"Sesshomaru." Bankotsu sighed placing two fingers between his eyes. "Oh for the love of…Dude don't come to my wedding looking like a chick. I swear you're too damn pretty. No sleep for you for the next three days." Sesshomaru had never felted so insulted in his life. With a snort he turned his head away to hide his blush. His ear twitched when he heard his mate quietly snickering to himself.

"Menomaru I need you to wax the hell out of your eyebrows. They look like two caterpillars winking at me." The moth lord suddenly felt self conscious and lifted his hand to hide his eye brows from sight.

"Ryura…Babe…Listen I love you I really do. But I really, really need for you to work out. I love the hell out of your body but the ass isn't working for me. Maybe in the bedroom but not at my wedding ok? So go and do some squats and leg lifts." Bank tip toed up to kiss his embarrassed fiancée and move on to the next victim.

"Tsukuyomaru." He did a complete circle walk around of the daiyoukai. "Ok dude for the next three days, I want you to go get toned up. Go with Hiten and hit the gym because your muscles look like a saggy sack of potatoes." Tsukuyomaru cleared his throat shifting his eyes.

Hiten covered up a laugh making the bat shoot him a evil glare.

"Ok guys all in all I love the suits. Great work. Now I'll be tell you who you're going to be paired up with in the march down the aisle alright?" Pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket he went over each pair. "Inuyasha you're with Sesshomaru. Koga you're with Hoshiyomi. Shippo you're with Menomaru. Hakudoshi I'll find someone to match you with and Hiten you're partnered with Tsukuyomaru."

Hiten gasped. "What the hell? I'm not walking with this jackass!"

"I agree with the devil child. I refuse to walk down the path with the likes of him." The bat lord said calmly.

"HEY MY WEDDING, MY RULES! SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"

"Un-fucking-believable. I can't believe I'm matched up with you." Hiten groaned slapping a hand over his face.

"That makes two of us." The bat mumbled.

Finally somewhat satisfied with the turn out of the tux fitting, Bank clapped his hands together smiling at each male. "You guys… I just wanted to say that I love each and everyone of you for being their for me and Ryu on our special day. Just knowing that you're all there, makes it so much easier."

Some of the faces that were hardened from anger now softened at the human's kind words.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO FIX THOSE FLAWS I POINTED OUT! SO YOU BETTER GET ON THE BALL AS SOON AS WE LEAVE. YA GOT THAT!"

The heavy groans and signs made the human's left eye twitch. "What was that?" He said lifting the sword up.

"Nothing Bankotsu." They all said miserably.

"Good. That's what I thought." Bank turned his head toward his best friend. "Hiten since you aren't getting along with Tsukuyo, I want you to ride off with him and spend some time together ok. You two should at least get along with each other by the time the wedding comes around."

Just when the two were about to protest, Bank sent them an malicious glare that made them both keep their mouths shut.

"Alright guys dismiss!"

Everyone went back inside to change out of their suits and left the shop leaving Hiten having to catch a ride with the one guy he couldn't stand the most currently.

When they walked out the double doors together Tsukuyomaru used the car key to click the alarm off his jet black BMW Sedan. Hiten looked at the car then at the cop suspiciously. "What kind of cop makes enough money to have a sweet ride like this?"

"None of your damned business." Mumbled the bat daiyoukai getting in the car.

Hiten opened the passenger side and snapped on his seatbelt. "Hey don't get all snippy with me asshole. This wasn't my idea. If it were up to me I wouldn't be doing squat with your touchy ass."

"Listen I'd rather not have to hear you smart ass mouth, so do you mind keeping it shut for the remainder of this trip?"

"Oh fuck you and kiss my ass you prick!"

"Believe me kid. The last thing I want to do is _fuck or kiss _your ass."

The car was put into drive and they drove off downtown toward the edge of the city. They sat in silence for a very long time, ignoring the other's presence completely.

"Listen I need to make a quick stop by my home for a moment. Do you mind?" Tsukuyomaru said taking the next exit.

"Dude I don't give a damn what you do." Hiten yawned sitting back in the passenger's seat.

The ride continued on in silence after that. Hiten had decided on taking a shirt nap against the nice cool leather of the vehicle. It was about fifteen minutes before he felt a hand shaking his shoulder to wake him up. "Hey, Hey wake up. We're here. "

The shaking preceded until Hiten smacked the hand away. "Hey you fool don't touch me. I heard you the first time. Damn!" He yelled opening his door roughly and slamming it shut.

Tsukuyomaru took a deep breath to control his building temper. He was good at maintaining a hold on his anger but this young demon was really pushing it with him. After he felt that he was calmer, he opened his door and stepped out.

Hiten hadn't moved but three steps before he realized that the house before him was enormous. He looked up and up and up seeing that there were three stories worth of this tan and black Victorian building. He gazed from side to side taking in all of the property in surprise. The place was gorgeous. The hedges were trimmed to perfection, there was a garage about twenty meters away with about three cars inside, their was a horse shaped fountain with water gushing from the stone mouth flowing into a pool about two feet deep. The grass was so green and lush despite the cold weather. Everything looked…perfect.

"Damn dude what the hell did you do? Hit the lottery?" Hiten whispered in awe of the entire estate still expanding outward.

The bat lord shrugged. "I do what I can."

"Hell well tell me what you did so I can do it too."

Rolling his violet eyes, the daiyoukai looked at the thunder prince. "Do you mind if you could come on instead of gawking at my home?"

"Hey I was just looking…. Stupid asshole." Hiten mumbled shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

Tsukuyomaru pulled out a key, opened up the front door and let the prince walk in first. Hiten hadn't intended too but his arm accidentally brushed against the demon lords chest, which for some reason sent a wave of heat threw his body. He had no idea where Bank thought that this guys muscles were saggy. What he just felt was a chiseled chest hard as a boulder. After the shiver traveled up his spine when looked up at the older male to find him looking down at him.

And yes he had felt that spark to from the slight brush of contact as well. Tsukuyo shared a look with the younger boy. He'd never noticed it before but the boy had some very beautiful red eyes and nice long brown hair that contrasted perfectly with his peach skin. And…His scent was intoxicating. Like storms and rain water.

"Daddy!"

The sound of a little girl's voice broke the trance between the two demons. Tsukuyo closed the door behind him and turned to face his young daughter. "Shiori." He smiled happily bending down to catch his baby girl in his arms "How has my angel been? Haver you been good for the sitter?"

"I've been really good today Daddy!"

"That's my girl. Now could you go an get your coat? We're about to go out for a while."

Shiori bobbed her head up and down obediently. "Yes Daddy." She immediately ran down the hallway to her bedroom to go get her coat.

Hiten tilted his head to the side curiously "Cute." Then looked over to the taller male. "I didn't know you were married with a kid."

Sighing the bat leader shook his head. "You have one out of two right. I have a child but my wife is…dead." His heart stilled ached to this very day from the lost of his human lover.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Hiten hadn't met to cause the flash of pain in the guy's eyes. The normally bright eyes dulled down to a pale light plum.

Smiling Tsukuyo turned to look down at the young male, amused at his concerned tone. "Well it was a long time ago, so no need on lingering on the past."

"I'm ready daddy!" Shiori bounced down the hallway happily, then stopped when she noticed Hiten standing beside her father. Ever a very curious little girl, she walked up to the new man. "Daddy who's the pretty man?" She asked innocently.

Hiten blushed. "Hey kid I'm not pretty alright?"

"Sure you are." Teased the violet eyed male. "You're very pretty."

"Hey watch it jerk." Hiten knew when to be careful with his language around small children so he held his tongue, remaining himself to get back at the guy for his pretty comment later.

Shiori tugged on Hiten's pant's leg to get his attention back toward her. "I think you have very pretty eyes too."

Now the light red blush was a shocked crimson that matched the color of his eyes. "Kid cut it out would ya? You're embarrassing me."

She giggled blissfully. "You're funny Mr. Man."

"And what did I say to make me so amusing?"

She giggled more clapping her hands together. "I like you. Do you want to be my friend?"

Hiten glimpse at the girl then up to her father who was watching the exchange between the two. "Sure kid. I'll be your friend." He mumbled. He had to admit that she was a pretty little thing. Besides the fact of her being a female she was the exact image of her daiyoukai father. From the color of her skin, the pale silver hair, down to the brightly colored violet hue eyes.

"Yahhh! I have a new friend Daddy!"

"Yes you do sweetheart." Looking at the thunder prince he offered a soft smile of gratitude and bent down on one knee to pick up his daughter who refused him.

"I want my new friend to hold me." She said looking up at Hiten holding her arms up.

The thunder child had no idea what to do. He'd never really held a child before minus his sister. But that was such a long time ago. So he looked at the other man who nodded his approval. "Alright kid." He sighed bending down to pick her up in his arms.

"Thank you Mr. Man." she whispered nuzzling into his soft hair.

Hiten smiled patting her on the back. "Kid my name is Hiten ok. So no more Mr. Man."

Shiori pulled her head back to look in his face. "Ok and my name isn't Kid. It's Shiori. So no more Kid." She giggled lacing her arms around his neck.

"Deal." He chuckled. He was beginning to like this girl. She had a slick mouth just like he did.

Tsukuyomaru laughed at the two. Shiori rarely ever took to someone so fast. But here this young punk had managed to win his daughter over in a matter of two minutes. Fascinating. "Well you two, should we be off?" He said opening the front door

"Yea." Hiten walked pass the daiyoukai to go out the opened door and went straight for the car.

But then a thought struck him. "Hey does she have a car seat?"

Tsukuyo locked the door behind him and turned to answer. "Yes she does it's in the truck."

"Well open it up. I'll get it."

Doing as he was asked, the truck was opened and Hiten went around to grab it. Tsukuyo opened the backseat letting Hiten place the safety seat in the back.

"I can take it from here." The daiyoukai offered.

"No I got it." He buckled the small girl in and secured it. "You comfy Shiori? It's not to tight is it?" He asked.

"No Hiten. I'm nice and cozy."

"Good."

He stepped back, turned around and slammed right into the bat's chest not realizing that he was standing so close. "Damn dude! Watch where you place that thing. Feels like I rammed into a wall."

"My apologies. I didn't mean to stand so near." That was a lie. He was more interested in watching his child's conversation with the thunder prince. He was enjoying their little talks and found himself being drawn closer to it.

"Yea well. Still watch it." Hiten grumbled walking around to get into his side of the car.

Tsukuyo got inside as well and buckled up his seat beat. Without thinking he lend over and buckled Hiten's seat belt as well. The prince looked over at him strangely and lift an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Force of habit. You know with me being an officer and all." Came the explanation.

"No problem. So where are we going anyway?"

A chuckle left the demon lord's lips as he backed out of the drive way. "The city park. Shiori hasn't been before, so I decided to take her there today."

"Oh cool." Hiten looked to the backseat smiling at the little girl. "You're going to have some fun today Shiori. The park is awesome."

"Yippee!" She cheered clapping her hands. "I can't wait!"

* * *

"Weeee….Weeee! Push me Higher Hiten!"

"Alright!" Hiten pushed the tanned child higher on the swing and was rewarded with her beautiful laughs and giggles of joy.

"Weeee….Weeee!"

Hiten walked around to stand before her, holding his arms out. "Come on Shiori. Jump!"

The tiny child gave one more big push and jumped as high as she could landing in the safety of her new friend's arms. "That was fun Hiten!" She hugged his neck tightly and kissed his cheek. "Let's play something else."

"Sure." In a matter of three hours of play, Hiten noticed that the girl was starting to grow on him.

"Whoa you two. Let's eat first. Then you can play." Tsukuyo walked over, holding up the hot dogs he grabbed from the stand nearby.

"Ok Daddy." She squeeze from the cozy embrace and hopped to the ground taking a hold of Hiten's hand. "Come on Hiten. Let's eat first. Then we can play some more."

"Ok, Ok."

All three demons sat down on a bench to eat their hot dogs together. Shiori sat in the middle of the two male giving each of them a smile. Hiten smiled back at her and took a bite out of his hot dog.

"Hiten?"

"Yea?"

"Do you like my Daddy?"

The hot dog piece he just bit into was suddenly lunged into his throat causing him to choke and gag. He beat his fist into his chest to loosen the piece of food and sighed. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Do you like my Daddy?" She repeated slowly.

"Shiori mind your manners. You shouldn't ask grown ups such personal questions." Her father scolded.

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry."

Hiten sent a silent look saying thanks toward the daiyoukai and began to eat his hot dog again.

However that was a really good question. He still thought the cop was a jackass but not as much as he was before. The guy was kind of cool, in his own little arrogant way. And he had a very adorable little girl that he loved to pieces. So someone who took such good care of his kid wasn't so bad right? Hiten looked up to see those sexy violet eyes staring at him over Shiori's head. One of those eyes winked at him and he blushed.

But he couldn't help but grin. Yea the cop wasn't so bad.

* * *

The three had a great time today. After the park, they'd all went to see a kiddy movie for Shiori to watch. Hiten even found himself laughing with her at some of the parts.

Soon it was late in the evening when they returned to the large home. Shiori was sound asleep in Hiten's arms. Quietly the two males carried her in the house closing the door behind them.

Tsukuyomaru took the child from Hiten's arms carrying her to the bathroom. "Wake up sweetheart. You have to take a bath."

"Don't want to Daddy." She mumbled laying on his shoulder.

"Yes you do. Now come on. I have to take off your dress." He placed the girl on the floor and removed her clothing. "Hiten do you mind running her some water?"

Hiten blinked from the doorway and walked in. "Yea sure." He stalked over to turn the bath tub water on, running in some warm water and poured in some lavender scented bubbles he spotted on the side.

"Thank you." Shiori was placed in the warm water by her father and be gently

Began to wash off her small body with the soap and water.

The girl was too sleepy to notice as her father cleaned her off and dried her off after finishing.

Tsukuyo carried her off to her pink and purple decorated bedroom with mountains of teddy bears and princess dolls.

Hiten stayed by the door watching the big strong daiyoukai being very careful to place his little girl under the blankets and kiss her cheek goodnight. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night night Daddy….Wait Daddy where's Hiten?"

Hiten walked over to show his presence. "I'm right here."

"Can I have a kiss goodnight Hiten?"

Big red eyes widened at the request but softened. "Of course." He bent down to softly kiss the side of her face. "Sweet dreams kid."

"Nighty, night Hiten." She whispered rubbing her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

The two males quietly walked out of the bedroom then went toward the living room. Hiten grabbed his coat from the hook by the door and turned around. "I guess I'll be heading out."

"I'll drive you."

"No that's alright I'll call a cab."

"I insist." The bat wasn't taking no for an answer. "Shiori will still be sleep upon my return. And I remember reading on your paperwork that you don't live that far from me."

Well that was true. So why not let the guy drive him home. "Umm alright."

* * *

After the fifteen minute ride, Tsukuyomaru pulled up to the thunder prince's home, turned off the car, and walked him up to his apartment door.

Hiten turned to face the taller male shyly. "Uhh…I had fun today…with you and…Shiori."

"As did I. She really likes you."

"Yea I like her too."

Tsukuyo's hand reached out to stroke Hiten's cheek, brushing away a long strand of hair. "I think I'm starting to like you as well." His face slowly descended down to kiss Hiten's heart shaped forehead, smiled and walked away.

Hiten stared off at the retreating male awe struck. Did this same guy that arrested him yesterday just kiss his forehead? "Hmmm." A smile curled his lips. Yea he was beginning to like him too. The jerk.

**A/N: Ohh Looks like things are starting to get better between the two. Yes I know I twisted his history a bit with his human mate but hell I don't want her in it LOL. Oh yea and about Bankotsu LOL LOL LOL I was watching an episode of Brideizlla and couldn't resist! I was laughing so hard. Oh and sorry that I made it 17 pages. I hope you didn't get bored reading all of this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Review your thoughts.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Summery: Hiten the dashingly handsome thunder demon finds himself at odds with a very sexy daiyoukai. Can this new guy win over our sexy thunder prince or will the brat prove to be more stubborn then everyone thought? Enjoy!**

**Hiten's Complicated Romance Part 3**

"No, No, No, NO, NO UGH You're doing it wrong again!" Bankotsu stood walking over to the group of males rehearsing for the wedding march. "Inuyasha you keep getting out of step with Sesshomaru. And Hoshiyomi stop moving so damn fast!"

Grumbling about how he had to do everything himself, the distressed human walked back to the front of everyone and clapped his hands. "Alright again. And this time it get right."

Every grunted and groaned retaking their places at the beginning of the march. The music started, with the inu pair going first, followed the ninja and his mate, Shippo and Meno came in the third and Hakudoshi was teamed up with his brother Byakuya and finally…Wait where were Hiten and Tsukuyomaru?

Bankotsu looked around the building curiously but couldn't find the pair anywhere. Now his temper was beginning to flare. "UGHHHH WHERE THE HELL ARE HITEN AND TSUKUYO?" He shouted scaring a few of the males. They all knew how angry the human could get and weren't planning on another encounter with his sword. But none of them knew what to say. Nobody's seen or heard from the missing demons.

"Ohhh so no one wants to answer me huh? Ok don't talk. I'll be right back." Bankotsu disappeared through the double doors.

Hoshiyomi slinked back nervously. "By the love of the gods, please tell me he isn't going too…"

He his sentence was completed by the double doors bursting open and Bankotsu swinging his blade around wildly. "DO YOU THINK I ASK QUESTIONS FOR MY HEALTH? WHY IS IT EVERYTIME I ASK YOU SOMETHING NO ONE WANTS TO ANSWER! UGHHHHH" He asked after every single soul nearly loping off a head here and there. Luckily for the daiyoukai all of them knew how to fly, which left the younger demons at the mercy of Bankotsu's halberd. The guy has truly gone nuts.

"Come on Bank - WHOA" Shippo yelled dodging a swing from the wide blade.

Inuyasha found a hiding place near behind a pillar but was found. "AGH BANK WAIT A MINUTE -UGH-" Inuyasha jumped back barely missing the swing.

Now the human was chasing after a terrified wolf demon. "Please Bank cut it out! We don't know where the hell they're at! -AHH" His hair was cut at the tips as he tripped hitting the floor.

The next on the hit list was Hakudoshi. "Bankotsu don't you dare -" The spider gasped almost getting caught by the nose. "How dare you try to strike me you twisted human!"

The elder demons looked down from above at the ramaging human trying to kill their lovers.

"Do you think we should help them?" Ryura asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head smiling. "No I'm actually enjoying myself."

* * *

"Come on Hiten. You have twenty more to go."

Hiten looked at the violet eyed male before with such hatred in his red eyes they had the appearance of flames dancing in their depths. "I swear I hate you right now." He gasped with sweat dripping off his brow and hitting the ground below.

"Twenty more."

"I've already done a hundred."

"Twenty more."

"Kiss my ass you fool!"

"Twenty more."

"I think you are the biggest freaking son of a-"

Tsukuymaru folded his arms. "Yes you can curse me until the day I die. Until then you can be going twenty more push-ups."

But the bat said _twenty more _push-ups like it was such an easy task. Human push-ups were nothing. Hiten could do about thousand before he felted the effects but _these _push-ups were much harder. Tsukuyo had strapped on three boulders to the kid's back. So he was barely bracing his body up from the straining weight.

Uneasily he struggled painfully pushing up and down from the ground ten more times. The last ten were far to difficult to attempt. "Listen man I'm exhausted. I can't do this shit."

"You can and you will." Came the firm tone from up above.

"Fuck you! I said I wasn't going to do a damn thing." Hiten attempted to get up off the ground but found he couldn't move. "What the…" He looked over to see Tsukuyo feet from under his rocky weighs. That's when he understood why he couldn't move. "You jerk! You're weighing me down!"

"Very observant of you. Ten more."

"I…FUCKING…HATE…YOU!" The thunder prince cussed out the bat demon continuous until he finished with his final ten push-ups and collapsed to the ground with the rocks right on top of him.

Tsukuyo removed the heavy rocks off the young lad's back and tossed them effortlessly to the side. Hiten didn't even bother to pick himself off the ground. He was enjoying the feel of the cool dirt against his heated face. Suddenly he felt his body tossed in the air and thrown over a broad shoulder. "Hey what the hell? Put me down you prick!"

He kicked and struggled but to no avail. His efforts proved fruitless against the strength of a daiyoukai, who was chuckling at him amused. "Calm yourself and relax. I'm taking you inside so we can wash up before heading over to practice the march."

"Yea but I still don't wanna walk with your evil ass." Hiten grumped folding his arms behind the jerk's back.

Tsukuyomaru patted his bottom, making Hiten's eyes widen at the sudden caress. "Don't be so grouchy young one. It wouldn't be good if Bankotsu didn't see us getting along now would it?" The hand on his bottom gave it a good slap before falling to his side.

"Hey can you _not_ touch my ass you pervert!"

"Well I kind of like this side of you better. At least this way I can tell which side is spewing out the real _shit." _He laughed.

"Dude aren't you suppose to be a daiyoukai? They don't cuss." Which was a strange truth. Come to think of it he can't remember ever hearing his older friends cursing in front of him.

"Yes." Then he hit the taut bottom once more, rubbing the soft texture through the sweat pants. "But then again I'm like most daiyoukai now am I?"

That was true. He wasn't like the others at all. Hell he was way cooler then they were if Hiten had a say in it.

"Daddy! Hiten!" Shiori hopped down from the back door and dashed over to her favorite males holding up a picture. "Look Daddy I drew a picture of me, you and Hiten. See?" She said not even bother's by the fact that Hiten was slung over her father's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Hiten rolled off the demon lord's shoulder, jumping to the ground. Tsukuyo bent down taking the piece of paper from his daughter. The picture was a sweet drawing of her in the middle of it with Hiten to her left and himself on the right. Both were holding her hands, under a smiley face sun and a pretty rainbow. "Aww it's beautiful Shiori. Thank you. I'll put it on the refrigerator."

She clapped and cheered happily that her father loved her drawing and waited to see her new friend's reaction to it.

When Hiten looked down at the drawing he was surprised. The drawing was actually really good for a young kid. "Wow Shiori that's not to bad at all. And you even got my pretty eyes the right color." He teased.

"Yep. I told you had pretty eyes Hiten." She smiled and skipped back inside of the house.

Tsukuyomaru became worried now. His little girl was getting too attached to the thunder prince and it was only the second day of them spending time together. He believed that she was probably under the wrong impression of their relationship. Which was definitely how she was portraying it on this picture. But then again it almost portrayed exacly what he was beginning to feel…

* * *

"Where in the flipping hell have you two been? Huh?" Bankotsu yelled at the two males walking through the door about half an hour late. "Hell we're done practicing now. So do you wanna explain the reason for your lateness?"

"Chill Bank. We were just doing what you told us to do." Hiten fussed right back. "You said you wanted us to spend time together and to work out. So that's what we did. Damn."

Ever a nosy soul, Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of some juicy details that rung all the way to his eardrums. Hmm Hiten and Tsukuyomaru? Very interesting.

"Come on Bankotsu. You're been acting all bitchy since you started preparing for the wedding. Take a break would ya?" Koga suggested tiredly from the floor.

Bankotsu shot an evil glare at the wolf prince making him flinch. "NO! NO BREAKS UNTIL I SAY SO!"

"That's it!" Ryura had had it with his future mate's bad attitude. He was going to put a stop to it right now. Angrily he marched over to the young human and scuffed him up by the front of his shirt. "LISTEN BANOTSU. I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF YOUR RIPPING AND RUNNING ABOUT LIKE SOME SCREW UP FEMALE. WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A NICE LONG BREAK FROM THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! SO IF YOU WANT TO TIRE YOURSELF OUT WITH ALL THIS SENSELESS PRACTICING THEN DO SO! BUT YOU WON'T BE FORCING US TO DO IT ANYMORE!" He growled and tossed his lover to the side, walking pass the shocked demons, until vanishing in the back.

The entire setting was so quiet a pin could be dropped.

"Well looks like someone finally grew some balls." Inuyasha said nonchalantly breaking the silence, folding his hands behind his head.

Bankotsu stood there in total surprise. "Have I really been that bitchy?"

A few eyes rolled, shifted away or stared roughly toward him at such an absurd question.

"Listen everyone," Tsukuyo began. "I have an idea. Let's all go to my private beach out of town for today. Maybe it'll get us more relaxed for the wedding tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Wow you have your own beach?" Shippo asked cheerfully.

"Yes I do. I know it's cold but we can turn it into a bon fire and maybe roast marshmallows."

The room fell silence after the bat demon suggested them roasting the soft sweets over a fire. Long moments passed before anyone said a single word.

"I like marshmallows." Menomaru said out of no where.

"As do I." Sesshy added.

Inuyasha hopped up on his mate's back. "Yea Sesshy we can have some sweet beach fun under the sun." He nuzzled his cheek against the magenta stripes suggestively.

"Hmm indeed we can little brother."

"Ugh you two are such perverts." Hakudoshi glimpsed. "You guys can count me out. I already have plans." Then the spider waved his farewell and left with his brother in tow.

Having heard the option through the back door, Ryura came stomping out heading straight for his human lover. "Listen Bankotsu. We're going to the beach. And you're going to enjoy every single minute of it. Do you understand me?"

Bankotsu had never been so turned on in his life. Ryura's aggressive need to take control was stirring up a heated fire low in his groins. His eyes darkened to a seductive midnight blue as he gazed up at his raging dragon. "Sure babe….We're going to have _lots _of fun."

* * *

Fun in the sun wasn't exactly what greeted the demons when they made it to the beach. Most of the water as far as the eye could see was laid over with snow and frozen.

"Aww damn this sucks." Hiten groaned.

"Do not fret young one." Ryura said. Since they were all in full demon mode, He took flight high into the air and took in most of the surround frost. With a deep intake of breath, he exhaled a large portion of fire from within his chest sending it across a 15 mile stretch until the water was now a sizzling, foamy pool.

"ALRIGHT!" The younger demons cheered. "Thanks Ryura!"

Each young body quickly striped of their clothing and jumped into the now steamy salt water creating wild tidal waves and numerous large splashes. All of their naked bodies were on full display for the whole world to enjoy.

"Well that was quite a show." Tsukuyo mumbled removing his own clothing and stretching out his wings.

Sesshomaru shook his head, taking off his kimono. "You haven't been around long enough to see what these boys really do."

"Indeed." Hoshi agreed, while pulling off his armor. "I'll give you another day or so before they really surprise you with their tactics."

"I'll give it sooner then that." Menomaru said removing his shoes.

Koga, Inuyasha, Shippo, Hiten and Bankotsu were all splashing and laughing happily in the water. That is until they saw the daiyoukai walking toward them into the water.

All of their mouths dropped at the incredibly sexy sight of the older males submerging completely naked and very well endowed, under the water. Each of them had an eye on a certain demon gawking at the wide set shoulders, nicely toned abs, and many other sweet views that were to their liking.

But Hiten…was in shock. He'd never seen anyone look as exotic and just plain sexy in his life. He didn't know the guy had wings. The large appendages wee extended out to his sides, giving him a very large appearance. His long silver hair wasn't in it's usual ponytail instead laying against the demon lord's back giving him that bronze god look. The way Tsukuyo was slowly walking toward him making him feel like a meno about to be eaten by a shark. Those bright colored violet hues were focused only on him and made his cheeks heat up from the look of satisfaction of what they were gazing at.

Tsukuyo found himself enchanted by the young thunder prince who's smaller body was dripping from the water sliding down his body. He couldn't help but stare at the alluring sight he was creating without his knowledge. His chocolate brown hair hung loosely from his scalp straight down to his back after the water released it from it's bounded prison.

'_Hmm very nice.' _He thought with a seductive twinkle in his eyes.

Hiten blinked rapidly and looked from side to side to make sure no one could see the way this guy was looking at like he was a pork chop smother in gravy. His peach body turned pink from the predatory gaze and he pushed back a bit from each advancing step the demon lord took toward him.

"Why are you running?" Tsukuyo said closing his wings after coming within two feet of the nervous soul.

"I…I'm not running." Hiten stammered softly, turning his head away. He took in a sharp breath when he felt a hand turn his face back to look back at the beautifully sculpted bat demon. His heart pounded very very very rapidly. So fast, that he swore he could feel slamming against his rip cage.

"Don't deny what we might be feeling for each other Hiten." He said softly.

Red eyes suddenly became enraged as he shook his cheek free from the touch. "I'm not denying anything. I don't feel anything for you."

"So you can say that you feel nothing at all?"

"That's right."

"Hmm alright let's test that theory."

"Wha- whoa!" Hiten was pulled roughly to the elder demons chest. "What the hell are you doing?" He hated that his voice sounded breathless but hell how he could he help it when this guy's body was pressed so tightly to his own.

"If I kiss you and you don't feel a thing then I'll gladly admit you're right and not bring up the subject ever again. Deal?"

Hiten couldn't get any redder if he tried. And to make matters worst he was staring to get a hard on from the way this guy's toned muscles were fitted snuggling against his own. He couldn't do this. No he couldn't and wouldn't but…He gazed around the bat's handsome features and couldn't help but want too. And his lips looks so incredibly delicious…

So what the heck why not. "Deal." If they didn't feel anything then there was no point in bringing it up and they could brush it off like it was no big deal. So he wrapped his arms around the guys shoulders and lend in upward toward his face…

"ACHOO!"

The sudden sneeze reminded both demons that they weren't alone and quickly pulled apart from each other.

"Dammit Shippo! You just had to sneeze when it was getting good." Inuyasha yelled splashing a huge rush of water at his friend.

Koga smacked the water. "Ugh and they were so close to getting it on too."

"Sorry guys I didn't mean too." Shippo said sheepishly.

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it you stupid fox." Bankotsu sneered, bonking him on the head.

Hiten looked at each perverted face. "Were you bunch of assholes spying on us?"

"Well duh stupid what do you think." Inuyasha grumbled walking off to join Sesshomaru.

"Well looks like the fun's over." Koga said miserably heading over to his own mate.

"I said I was sorry guys." Shippo yelled swimming off after the others.

Bankotsu wasn't one to be deterred though. He actually decided to swim up closer to the two demons and smiled. "Sooo I see you two are getting along better then I expect." His dark eyebrows bounced sneakily.

"Shut up you fool. It's not like that." Hiten could feel his face becoming hot.

But the human knew his best friend better then that. "Hmm yea sure it's not."

"Bankotsu!"

Oh damn busted. Ryura stalked over in the water and took the nosy human by the hair. "For once could you mind your own business?"

"Oh come on babe. I was just teasing…Ow…Ow…Ow… Geez I know you like it rough but OWWWW" His hair was tugged even harder from showing the dragon's unhappy attitude.

"Geez they're such assholes." Hiten grumbled then turned to see that the bat lord's eyes remained unchanged of their lust filled depths.

His hand lifted to stroke along side his face, and his thumb caressed across the prince's bottom lip. "Do not think this changes anything young one. Before this day is over I will have my kiss from you."

Then he removed his hand and took a dive underwater to swim toward the other demons.

Hiten felt confused. His skin was burning from the loss contact of the bat lord. He didn't know what he was feeling right now. Ever sense he'd met the guy he's been under his skin. Why was this daiyoukai getting to him so much….

* * *

The group had had a blast at the beach playing in the water together. They splashed, played human games, swam around and a few even had some kinky water sex without anyone's knowledge. Especially a pair of Inus who couldn't help but indulge in a nice game of 'screw me baby one more time.'

Finally the sun began to set and Ryura dried everyone off with his flames also deciding to make the bonfire early. Unfortunately no one remembered to bring a comb or brush so they had a really bad case of tornado hair. Every single one of them had the look of a deranged cue tip or a wild looking cotton ball.

"My apologies everyone." Ryura said cheekily, rubbing the back of his head.

He received evil glares and threats upon his life once they returned back home. So they racked their claws through their hair trying to calm the wild manes down a bit.

Sticks were gathered for the roasting of marshmallows and even some tasty sausages that a certain wolf couldn't help but bring along.

The mood was set just right with the stars starting to wink in the sky at the males below. And the sparkling blue water behind them. Hiten smiled softly when he looked up to see all of his friends coupled up together. Sesshomaru took off his marshmallow and fed it to his little brother. Inuyasha took it happily, kissing his Sesshy for the sweet gesture. Koga shoved two sausages down his throat and began to choke until Hoshi slapped his back to lung up the food. Koga spit it out cough and gagging then gave a grateful smile to his mate.

Shippo was settled comfortably between Menomaru's legs laying his head back on his shoulder. And his best friend was sleeping soundly in the circle of his dragon lover's embrace.

Hiten glanced over to the demon sitting next to him and watched the flames dance around in his eyes. Blushing, he casually scooted over until they were side by side. "Ya know we should've brought Shiori with us. She would've loved it."

Smiling the bat nodded. "Yes. She would have enjoyed this little outing. But then again your friend's aren't exactly considered properly appropriate for small children." He teased.

"Yea you're probably right."

"Awww look at that. The widdle thunder demon is having a chitty chat with his batty watty." Inuyasha joked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and softly popped his younger's head. "Show some respect Yasha."

"Damn you didn't have to hit me Sesshy. Sheesh." Inuyasha complained crawling over to sit between his mate's legs for warmth. "You are such a jerk." He said snuggling close to feel the warm body against his own.

"And you are a simple moron." But the name was said affectionately as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms and blanket tightly to hold his brother close.

Everyone soon broke off into their own conversations either to cuddle against the other, kiss or fall asleep.

Hmm must be nice to have someone like that. Hiten realized what he'd just though and shook his head of the ridiculous notion. There was no way he was ready to settle down yet…But still he couldn't help but feel like the little green monster after looking at the way his friends interacted with each other.

A cool breeze blew across them making Hiten move closer toward the fire. Tsukuyomaru saw the prince shiver. Standing up he walked around to settled down behind him pulling him in his arms. His black massive wings spread out, flapped a couple of times, then enclosed them both protecting them from the harsh cold.

"Uhh dude what are you doing? Do you want the guys to get the wrong idea?" Hiten whispered harshly.

The wings pulled in closer. Tsukuyo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care what the others think this looks like. It's their own opinion to stay by if they wish." His arms pulled the boy closer until he was settled under his chin. "Besides I'm only trying to keep you warm. So relax."

Hiten peeked through the enclosure to see that the others didn't seem to care about what they were doing at all. As a matter of fact they were all engaged in their own sorts of intimacy. Moments later he relaxed himself to cuddle into the warmth being offered so kindly. "Thank you…Tsukuyomaru."

The bat stiffened, then relaxed. His lips curled into a sweet smile. Hiten had just called him by his name for the first time…

* * *

As nightfall descended fully into the sky a rather noisy punch awoken the bat demon to hear some harsh whispering from his far left. "Hoshi cut it out."

"But Koga we're mated. I want to feel you."

Koga couldn't believe his lover. "Hoshiyomi we're in front of our friends. You're going to have to wait until we get home." He hissed angrily.

"But they're all in a slumber. No one will hear us." The ninja whined wanting to have his little wolfy for a midnight snack.

"Don't be stupid. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be able to smell it even if they couldn't hear us."

"That's right. So pipe down and do back to sleep." Inuyasha mumbled sleepily and snuggled closer to his resting older brother.

Hoshiyomi sighed and quietly fell back to sleep with a raging hard on that was brushing roughly at Koga's backside.

Tsukuyomaru snickered at the small scuffle and turned his eyes to the sleeping young male nestled in his arms. The boy looked so beautiful and innocent resting securely in his arms. His body felt amazing being pressed so close to his own. His violet eyes trailed over the heart shaped facing admiring all the adorable features of the spicy demon, until they landed on his soft pink lips. Those sweet lips looked good enough to eat…

* * *

Hiten felt something strange…There was something pressing light at his face…Hmm and it felt so good. He smiled in his sleep at the wonderful dream he was having of being kissed all around his face by the bat daiyoukai. Lifting his head slightly he allowed his lips to be claimed by a creamy kiss. He moaned tiredly feeling strong arms pull him against a powerful chest. His hand travel over each hill and mound of muscle, with the smooth mouth working it's magic all of his own. One of the arms pulled him under so he could feel something rubbing between his legs. The shift made him moan and a tongue was pushed gently into his mouth to deepen the kiss.

This had to be the best dream he'd ever had. It almost felt real. Like he could almost feel the handsome bronze demon kissing him, swirling his tongue with his. Hiten imagined that he was running his fingers through the long silky strands of hair, pulling the head closer for more. His mouth was being devoured and he was loving it. Then the lips left his mouth to trail a line of feathery touches on his jaw line and down his neck. "Hmmm yess." Wait did he just _dream moan _or _moan, moan_.

The sound of a pleasured groan that didn't belong to him, made Hiten slowly wake up to find himself completely underneath the bat demon's body with his arms wrapped tightly around him. Soft lips were suckling at his skin. "Hmmm…wait…stop." He protested weakly to the sweet caresses still being brushed against his neck.

With a final lick, Tsukuyo braced himself over the young prince's body and smiled down at him sadly. "I told you that I intended to kiss you before this day was over." He lend down and placed another kiss on his lips and sighed. "And you know what Hiten?"

"What?" He whispered softly looking up at the enchanting god above him against the night sky.

The bronze lord lowered himself down to lay his body firmly between Hiten's muscular legs. He kissed a line up from his neck until reaching his ear. "I felt something…" He whispered before licking along the curve of the pointy ear.

Hiten shivered against the wet touch on his appendage and released a heavy sigh. His chest became tight… He didn't want to admit it. Not to anyone….But… he felt something too….

**A/N: AWWW I WANNA GO TO THE BEACH! Ugh I'm so jealous of Hiten. I want that sexy bat demon all to myself hehehehehe but I'm not trying to get my ass fried. Looks like they're beginning to feel a certain something for the other. LOL I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Oh and I know that it's moving kind of fast but hey I gotta squeeze this processing relationship in a only a few chapters lol. Anyway thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Summery: Hiten the dashingly handsome thunder demon finds himself at odds with a very sexy daiyoukai. Can this new guy win over our sexy thunder prince or will the brat prove to be more stubborn then everyone thought? Enjoy!**

**Hiten's Complicated Romance Part 4**

Today was the big day for Bankotsu and Ryura's wedding day. Demons and humans from near and far have all come to give their praises in the celebration of the joining between these two. On one of the outside celebration sat all of Bankotsu's side of the family. There was the entire Band of Seven including a few of the demons from Koga's wolf demon tribe Ginta and Hakkaku. Ayame and Souten were able to make it as well. A certain wind sorceress decided to grace the scene with her appearance as well, namely Kagura.

On Ryura's side sat all three of his brothers Jura, Kyora and Gora who opted for a lesser humanoid form instead of his giant turtle size. The half demon children who all resided on the Fire Mystic Island all now adults were seated comfortable as well talking amongst themselves. The two female servants of Menomaru also thought it would be a treat to see their master's best friend participating in a human ritual.

Bankotsu peeked through the curtains. His heart pounded like a crazed engine in his chest. He hadn't expected so many people to show up to this. The poor human was suffering from a bad case of hyperventilation, holding a tight grip on his chest. "Oh fuck I can't do this." He gasped with a labored breath.

"Oh like hell you won't!" Hiten fussed tying his tie on his neck. "After all the shit you put us through! Dude you're going to get married!"

"Ya damn right!" Inuyasha yelled pulling on his jacket.

Koga looked in the mirror pulling up his hair in a long ponytail. "Man I swear if you bail out on this I'm going to kick your ass. I put up with your constant bitching for two full days! You're getting married dammit!"

Hakudoshi was brushing his long pale hair up into a ponytail as well. "Listen you twisted human it's a little late to be getting cold feet. You should've thought of this before hand."

"Yea Bankotsu. But now you got a truckload of people out there waiting for a wedding and you're going to give them one." Shippo pulled on his shoes and stood up to check his tail in the mirror.

Bankotsu paced back and forth mumbling to himself. Screw cold feet, the guy had icy frozen feet. Oh why couldn't just let the dragon do the traditional mating in the bedroom and call it a day? Hopefully Ryura was handling this better then he was.

* * *

"I've faced many powerful demons in my whole life of living, my friends…but this has to the scariest moment of my life!" Ryura was pacing back and forth in front of his daiyoukai friends terrified. "I never knew human ceremonies could make me feel like losing the contents in my stomach."

Sesshomaru pinned his gorgeously long white hair up into a bound tail and braided it down. "Be calm my friend. The ceremony is only suppose to last a few hours then it's over."

"In a few hours I would have died from a massive stroke. Oh god why did I ever agree to doing this in the first place." Ryura found a seat next to the window and sat down heavily, cupping his stressed face in his hands. "I can't do this. I'm going to march over there right now and tell Bankotsu that we're going to have a traditional mating in the bedroom like we're suppose too." He stood up to walk out the door but Tsukuyomaru blocked his path.

He shook his head. "Don't do that Ryu. You know how hard Bankotsu worked to get this done. You'll only hurt him by saying you no longer wish to do this.

"Damn right!" Hoshiyomi said pulling of his long green strands into a braided tail. "After all that nonsense that boy put us through, I'd best see a wedding of some kind take place."

"Indeed!" Menomaru agreed finishing up with his own hair. "That spoiled child had me wax the daylights out of my eyebrows and now they're barely noticeable. Oh yes my friend you're getting married."

Ryura sighed retaking his seat. It was almost time for the ceremony's beginning and he to declare his love in front of all his family and friends. Yes this was more scary then facing the most powerful of demons…He was getting married.

* * *

Lady Tsukiko stood proudly at the end of the long brightly colored path at the stand in to finalize the sealing bond between the two young males. She was more familiar with basics of human rituals so it made perfect sense to let her be the give away priestess.

Music began to play beginning the start of the ceremony. First to appear was Ryura. His pale blue hair hung loosely down his back with him wearing a black tux. He took a big gulp, pulled at his collar and walked stiffly down the aisle until he reached the right of side of Lady Tsukiko.

The female inu placed a soothing hand on the young dragon's shoulder to calm his spirits and the sweet caress worked it magic to quail the demon god's anxiety.

Next to come down the aisle side by side were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Both Inus were sporting a white tuxedo and a pale blue tie with their hair pulled high over their heads. The white color of the suits worked wonders in contrast with their snowy white manes. Everyone could help but stare in awe at how handsome the couple was together. Inuyasha's eyes shifted to send a message to his older brother. '_We're just too sexy huh?' _

Sesshomaru amber eyes twinkled. _'Indeed little brother. Too much for words.'_

Next in line were Hoshiyomi and Koga. Just as before the crowd was amazed at yet another dashing looking couple walking down the aisle. These two were dressed in a jet black tuxedos with blue ties and their hair also pulled up into a bounded braid. The black gave Hoshiyomi an ominous glow compared to his pale skin that added to his handsome looks. As for Koga the black work marvelously against his tanned skin adding bring out the bright color of his blue eyes.

Third in the row was Hakudoshi and his younger brother Byakuya. These two decided on dressing in the pale white tuxedos that blended in well against their flesh. Hakudoshi's skin, along with his pulled back braided hair gave him the appearance of an angel. His lavender eyes shimmer with mischief in their depths giving him the look of a sexy, sneaky youth.

Fourth to appear were Menomaru and Shippo. Shippo had his long carrot hair in a fluffy ponytail just like Meno's frost green mane. This group's attire consisted of the deep black suits to bring out the beautiful crimson and emerald hues of their eyes. The two were simply a match made in heaven. Shippo blushed shyly as everyone whispered about how good he and Meno looked walking together.

And finally Hiten and Tsukuyomaru walked out wearing pale white tuxedos. The two resembled a pair of sexy gods with the way the suits clung so daringly against their bodies. With both of them having their hair bound, a look of powerful warriors was displayed to the entire audience. Everyone had to admit that the two looked absolutely perfect together.

When everyone took their places on either side of the path, all eyes were turned to see a tiny dark tanned girl walking down the aisle wearing a pretty fluffy white dress with pink flowers in her hair. Shiori sprinkled white rose pedals along the path she walked. But when she caught sight of her father and Hiten, she dropped the entire basket on the ground and ran over to be picked up by her father.

The audience laughed and awed at the small child's sweet innocence.

Now it was the moment of truth. Everyone stood to up to welcome the incoming groom. All eyes turned to see a blushing and incredibly nervous Bankotsu finally appear before the entire set of people. His long black hair was a long wavy flowing waterfall of ebony black down his back. He was being escorted down the aisle by his older brother Suikotsu. The elder brother placed a calming hand over his younger sibling and began to walk down the long path.

Bankotsu's body was shaking like a leaf so badly that he suddenly stopped right in the middle of the path. "I can't do this." he whispered softly to his brother.

"Yes you can Bankotsu. Don't be afraid." Suikotsu said calmly but gasped when he saw the first sign of tears glittering in his younger's eyes.

"No I can't. I'm scared." He said shaking his head.

The people all began to chatter in low tones, whispering amongst themselves. Seeing the distress of his lover, Ryura walked down the aisle until he stood directly in front of Bankotsu. "What's wrong love?"

Bankotsu looked up to into the concerned red eyes nervously. "I can't do this Ryu. I-I'm scared as hell."

"I'm afraid too Bankotsu…Since we're made it this far, how's about we finish this together?"

"No it's not that easy. I can't explain it but I'm getting butterflies in my stomach."

Ryu lend down and kissed his human fiancée softly on the lips. "I love you Bankotsu. Even if we don't do this ceremony I will still love you. Just say the word and I'll get rid of all of these people and we won't speak of this ever again."

Looking around Bankotsu looked at all the curious expressions on the people's faces, but when he looked forward to see all of his friends smiling their support the butterflies disappeared. "No Ryu. I want to do this. Let's finish what we started."

"Of course." After one more kiss Ryu decided to go ahead and finish the rest of the walk with Bankotsu in tow.

When they made it to the front every retook their seats to begin the ceremony.

Lady Tsukiko began the bounding of the two beginning with a few encouraging words here and there on behalf of the two males before her.

While she talked Hiten caught the bat lord staring at him from across the way. Those violet hues looked deep into his soul searching through the depths. His heart lunged into his throat when a wink was tossed his way. Shiori caught the wink of father sent, turned to Hiten and blinked her eyes rapidly trying to send a wink of her own. Hiten shook his head chuckling. The child was such a sweetie.

"Do you two have any final words to say before the bounding is confirmed?" Milady asked the two wedding males before her.

Ryura turned to Bankotsu taking a hold of both his hands. "Bankotsu I remember the first day I laid eyes on you when took the vacation up in the mountains. I…I think since that moment we've met that I knew I wanted to have as a permanent part of my life." He lifted one of his hands cup the boy's cheek. "I love everything about you from your fiery spirit to that gorgeous smile I am happy to say I'll be blessed with everyday for the rest of our lives." He took a deep shaky breath as his chest tightened from the swell of love he was feeling for the blue eyed human before. "And I want you to know that I will always love you…a-and protect with all that my power will willed for me…And…I…I…I love you so much Bankotsu." he choked letting two tears slide down his face.

Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo and even Hakudoshi couldn't help but wipe away at their eyes at the sweet words spoken from the dragon demon. Hiten sighed enviously and looked over to see that Tsukuyomaru was giving a strange look…No not strange…It was the same…the same as the way Ryu was looking at Bankotsu…

Bankotsu sniffled wiping away the tears from the red eyes he adored so much. "Ryura from the moment we met I honestly didn't think that you, a powerful handsome, dragon daiyoukai could ever be interested in a hot young brat like me. But…you changed my mind that day when we sat outside and kissed. I think I knew from then on that I couldn't live without you. Just knowing that I'll always be able to have your love makes me feel so happy and blessed." A tear followed by another slipped down his face. "I vow from this day on to make you as happy as long as I live and to help protect you and love until my finals days…I…I love you so very much. And I promise that each day that passes my love will only grow stronger for you and you alone."

This time the daiyoukai looked on in pure bliss and sighed happily. This was indeed a joining of true soul mates.

"Does anyone have any objections to these two being wed?" Milady asked to all who were witnessing the couple.

When no one response she nodded placing her hand over their head. "Very well. By the power invested in me, I, Lady Tsukiko, will bound these two males to be mated for the rest of lives until they both pass from this world and move on to the next. You two will no longer be two separate souls but a joining of one. You may kiss to seal the bound."

Ryura happily reached out for his lover and whispered before kissing him. "I love you Bankotsu."

"I love you too Ryura." And then the seal was bonded as the two shared a kiss that created a swirl of youki to surround their body. The deed was done. Non longer would the two be known as one without the other. The kiss would bound the two males together body, mind and soul for all eternity…And that's how they wanted it to be.

"WHOOOOOO!" The crowed roared it's excitement at the two happily married couple. Now there were three mated pairs in the Inu family group. Life sure was good.

Smiling Hiten locked his ruby red eyes with the brightly violet hues of the bat demon and winked.

Yes life was good.

* * *

The reception was held in the large estate of Menomaru's home, where everyone engaged in either dancing, eating, or some other form of entertainment. Instead of wearing the constricting tuxedos they all removed their amulets to be more comfortable in their feudal dressings.

Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, Bankotsu, and Hakudoshi were all surrounding Shiori cooing and awing about how adorable the small child was.

"Ohh she's just so cute!" Inuyasha said hugging her close like a teddy bear.

Koga snatched the girl away to snuggle against his cheek. "Aww and she's so soft and cuddly."

Shippo patted her soft hair. "Wow she's so pretty."

"Indeed she's a very beautiful child." Haku commented pinching her cheek.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Hiten yelled marching over and taking the dark tanned girl from Koga's arms. "Stop passing her around like she's some toy. You have to be careful because she's small and fragile!"

"Aww we're sorry Papa Hiten." Inuyasha teased. "We didn't mean to be so rough with your little girl."

"Yea. Papa Hiten seems to be a little overprotective doesn't he?" Bankotsu joked.

"SHADDUP YOU JERKS!" Hiten yelled angrily. "I'm not the kid's papa so cut out the teasing."

Bankotsu's fun smile immediately vanished. "Whoa Hiten take it easy we were just kidding around."

Shippo tapped his shoulder. "Yea we didn't mean anything by it."

"Yea well it wasn't funny….I'm out of here." Hiten mumbled walking away with Shiori in his arms.

Tsukuyomaru saw the frown on the thunder prince's face. "Is something wrong Hiten?"

"No. Just take Shiori." he handed the little hanyou to her parent and turned to walk away. "I gotta get some air." He threw over his shoulder.

Tsukuyo watched the young prince stalk out angrily through the double doors slamming them shut behind him. He looked down at his daughter curiously. "Shiori?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Do you know what could've made Hiten so upset?"

She nodded her head. "His friends called him my Papa."

Ok now it made sense why the young lad was so upset.

"Daddy?"

"Yes love?"

"Can Hiten be my Papa?"

Wow he wasn't expecting that question. And for once he didn't know how to exactly answer his child's question. "I…Uhhh…"

"I think Hiten would be a nice Papa for me Daddy. He likes me." She looked up at her father. "Don't you like him too Daddy?"

Now that he did know the answer too. "Yes… I do."

* * *

Hiten sighed looking above the high balcony at the many stars in the sky. His feelings were all jumbled up in his head. He was so confused about everything. The strange sensations from when he was around Tsukuyo, to whenever he was around Shiori he was filled with so much happiness. Both of the demons were slowly growing on him but he didn't know how to handle it. This was all so new to him.

"If you think any harder I think your head will explode." Said a light hearted tease from behind.

"Go away Bankotsu. I don't have time for your BS."

Bankotsu walked up to his best friend anyway, wrapping his arms around the thunder prince's waist. "Ya wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Lending into the support, Hiten signed nodding. "I…I'm just so confused. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"So when you say anyone I'm guessing you're talking about Tsukuyomaru?"

He nodded once more. "And Shiori."

Bank chuckled. "I see. Soooo why are you finding it so hard to believe that you might be falling in love with them?"

Hiten shrugged out of the human's embrace and turned to face him. "I'm not falling in love you fool! I can't be…I…it hasn't even been long enough for it to even progress to that far."

"You idiot love doesn't always happen over time. It can happen in an instant and you'd never even know it."

"But I don't want to be in love! Don't you understand? He's a daiyoukai! There can't be two dominating males in a relationship which means that I would have to submit to him!"

Bank was confused. "But I don't understand. What's so wrong with that?"

"I'm not weak! Only weak ones submit so willingly to another. And I'm not like that!"

"Well neither am I Hiten!" Bank was upset at being called weak. "I chose to submit to Ryu because I love him. Not as a sigh of weakness. The same goes for Koga and Inuyasha. And soon Shippo someday when he's mated off to Meno. Hell even Hakudoshi might submit to other but that doesn't make us weak!"

Hiten shook his head. "I never said that you guys were weak…"

"Yes you did! And for you to think that we chose love as a weakness to submit to our mates is pathetic. No wonder your stupid ass is alone. You deserve to be." Bankotsu shove his best friend out of the way and went back inside to join the others.

Hiten stood quietly in the dark hugging his torso. Did he…did he really deserve to be alone? Because he though love was considered a weakness?…He couldn't help but feel this way because he himself had never been in love before.

"Hiten?"

His back stiffened and his heart fluttered at the sound of the demon that made his life a living turmoil. "What's up?" He mumbled keeping his back to the demon.

Tsukuyomaru walked over, spread his wings and embraced the thunder child close to him. "Do you want to talk about it." He said softly.

"No…Just… just hold me…please." He choked. His eyes melted down into tiny pearls slipping and dripping off his eye lashes. His body rattled from each heave and sob from the said truth of his best friend's earlier words. For him to think that love was a weakness…he did deserve to be a lone.

The arms around him tightened pulling him inside the comforting support of the violet eyes bat demon. Tsukuyomaru didn't speak a single word instead allowing the lad to unleash all of his pent up emotions. He had a small idea of why the boy was crying but chose to keep that to himself.

"I don't…I don't know why… but I can't figure out what I feel for you. Every time I think about you or…Shiori my emotions just go all out of whack." Sniffled the thunder boy. "I hate this. I hate feeling weak and vulnerable. It's just so dumb!" More tears filed down his heart shaped face. "I'm not weak! I'm not weak!"

"And why would you be considered weak?" Tsukuyomaru calmly asked.

"Because I…I…I'm not…"

Tsukuyomaru turned the wailing boy around to look into his red tinted eyes. "Why are you fighting what's happening between us so hard? Why not just let it flow?"

The prince bowed his head, shamed for a what he was about to say. "Because…that'll mean that I have to submit…And that's not something I want to do."

"Submission isn't a sigh of weakness." He lifted the boy's his chin back up to face him. "Anyone who chooses to submit doesn't mean they're allowing the dominate one to rule their lives. Why just look at how Bankotsu, Koga and especially Inuyasha run their mates ragged.' He chuckled. "And do you think they mind? I believe they enjoy having those little fire crackers running their lives."

Hiten smiled thinking about what the bat just said. His mated friends were all a handful to deal with but nonetheless the elder demons enjoyed every single minute of it. "But still…It would just seem so strange for me to do it…I'm always the tough guy of the group so ya know it's a little crazy."

"Hn, not too crazy."

They both laughed.

"Thank you…Tsukuyomaru. For talking to me and making me feel better."

The hand over his cheek glided down to rest at the back of his head. "My pleasure." Then his lips pecked at the younger's mouth then fully kissed down on him wrapping his arms around his waist and using his wings to close the remaining distance between them.

Hiten decided to give the little theory of submission a try and let the bat take over their lip lock. His moans of satisfaction reached up to the bronze pointy ears, earning him a sweet tongue to be plunged into his mouth.

The sweet honey taste of the thunder prince's mouth sent Tsukuyo on a whirlwind of heated pleasure. He wanted to feel and taste more of him. His scent was so innocent and pure. He couldn't get enough of the smaller demon pressed firmly against him. His mouth broke the kiss to trail a line of kisses down a slender neck, licking and nibbling here and there memorizing which spots made him twitch and moan with want.

Hiten's body was hoist up on the rail with the bat lord between his legs. His arms folded around his shoulders sighing at the feel of the feathery touches against his skin. "Aww that feels so good." His breath hiking up from the hard on pressing against his pants.

One of the sneaky bat demon's hands went around to travel underneath Hiten's pants making him gasp from the fell of a glove clad hand reaching for his erection. The hand flicked itself around the impressive sized tool and began to work it's magic stroking it to full capacity.

"Ahhh dammn…" Hiten flung his head back, jerking from each thrust of the demon lord's skillful touch. His body was on fire. Never had he felt such a wondrous touch against his lower half before. Each flick sent him closer and closer toward the edge of a white hot oblivion. It felt so good. He could feel his climax building, wanting so badly to explode. He was almost there…almost…

"Daddy? Hiten?"

The two guilty demons turned around to see Shiori looking at them strangely. Luckily for both of them, the elder demon's massive wing span kept their actions out of the little girl's view. But that wouldn't stop the sexy daiyoukai movements. With an ached eyebrow and a sly grin he continued on with his task and looked over his shoulder at his daughter. "Shiori go back inside. Me and Hiten will be right behind you."

"Ok ...Oh and Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm telling that you're being naughty!" And she dashed back inside the room screaming at the top of her lungs that Hiten and her father were outside being naughty.

"Damn! Tsukuyo stop! _Ohhhh_ shit stop it! They're all coming out!" Hiten said looking through the glass to see all of his friends running toward the door.

Tsukuyomaru began kissing on his neck and stroking the cock in his hand. "Hmm let them look. It makes it more exciting." He purred.

"No way you closet perv! Just _ohhhh_ damn hurry up _Ahhhh fuck_" Hiten was still jerking into the hand in his pants.

Deciding to show him some pity the bat lord quickened the pace of his hand, squeezing harder with each hand thrust until…

"_Ahhhhhhh Yesssss_" Hiten hissed his release all over his hand and inside of his pants. With a sated sigh he lend forward sagging against the demon lord's chest panting.

Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, Hakudoshi and even Bankotsu burst through the glass doors in time to see to see Hiten panting against the daiyoukai chest smiling.

Momentarily forgetting his earlier anger at his best friend, the human dashed over to the two guys trying to peek around the wingspan. "So you two are out here being naughty huh?" He asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Inuyasha, Shippo and Koga sniffed the air, nodding.

"Smells like it to me." Inuyasha rubbed his nose.

Koga agreed. "Yep but we missed it by a few seconds."

Shippo snapped his fingers. "Darn it. We should've come faster."

"All of you are such perverts." Hakudoshi commented folding his arms.

"Oh man whatever! You ran out here just as fast as we did trying to get a free peek show!" The wolf couldn't believe the nerve of the spider.

The arguing continued without the knowledge of the thunder and bat demons. Hiten pulled back to look up at the bat daiyoukai, smiled, and kissed him. Tsukuyo raised his hand to cup the side of his side and lend into the kiss moaning.

Bankotsu caught the loving display between the two and grinned. This wasn't the time for them to be closet pervs. "Hey you guys back inside now."

Inuyasha looked over to see that Hiten and the bat were kissing quietly. "No way dude they just started back at it."

Koga, and Shippo snickered. Hakudoshi blushed but kept his eyes on them anyway.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY! YOU STUPID ASSES WANT ME TO GET MY COMPANION!"

They all looked amongst themselves, shook their heads and went back inside. Bankotsu gave one more look at his best friend and disappeared inside with the others.

The kissing continued on for a few more moments until Hiten broke it off. He sighed. "Did you…hear something?" he asked between smooches.

With his own labored breathing the bat shook his head. "No…not a single word."

* * *

"Ugh the receptions is a total bust." Bankotsu mumbled beside his mate.

Ryura shrugged. "It's not so bad."

"Like hell." Bankotsu back flipped over the table, running over to the table where the radio was set. "We need some music." He searched through the radio stations making sure to pick something that would appropriate for everyone to listen too. Two turn buttons later he found the perfect song. "Oh hell yea I love this song! Come on guys! Let's get this started right!"

Inuyasha and the other's ears twinkled at the sound of the music playing on the radio. Oh yea! Time to shake some asses!

"Mmmm do you…think…we should be going back inside?" Hiten asked between kisses.

Tsukuyo answered three kisses later. "I suppose. But then again I'm enjoying having a sweet snack."

Hiten rolled his eyes, hopping off the rail. "Come on. I'll see if you can have the whole meal later." He winked dragging him toward the door.

"Hm I look forward to that."

The door opened up to see everyone in the room dancing and laughing wildly. The bat lord scanned the crowd for his daughter and found her dancing with Lady Tsukiko to the song 'Wake me up before you go go.'

_Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
_

Hiten became excited. "Come on Tsukuyo!" He pulled him into the middle of the crowd and immediately began to dance.

_You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same  
But something's bugging you  
Something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleepin' in my bed  
I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead._

The bat lord was a wreck. He'd never danced in front of people to this kind of music before. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. But his little girl was having so much fun dancing with the elder inu. It looks like so much fun but how do you dance to this?  
_  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew how. They danced against each other switching from side with Sesshy in the back and Yasha in the front. Even Hoshiyomi who was normally stiff was dancing with Koga kicking their feet out to the beat. Menomaru was twirling Shippo around and dipping him to the floor, bringing him back up and allowing the young fox to return he same move to him. Two people claimed a dance with Hakudoshi, and the spider handled both with his slick moves.

_You take the grey skies out of my way  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
Turned a bright spark into a flame  
My beats per minute never been the same_

Bankotsu and Ryura were all over the floor. The human flipped and the dragon would catch him in mid air, landing down dipping him to the floor, then wiggling their way back up. Tsukuyo felt so out of place. He had no idea what to do.  
_  
'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool  
It makes me crazy when you act so cruel  
Come on, baby, let's not fight  
We'll go dancing, everything will be all right  
_

Hiten had since grabbed Shiori to dance with him. He flicked his arms out and the little girl copied his every move. And when he kicked out to the beat so did she. Tsukuyo smiled. It was adorable seeing the big bad thunder prince dancing with a little girl.

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin'' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah, baby)_

(Jitterbug)  
(Jitterbug)

The two dancing close to their elder bat lord noticed that he wasn't moving an inch. His eyes were darting left and right shyly. Hiten nodded toward Shiori and they began to dance their way over to sandwich around Tsukuyo making him even more embarrassed. Hiten kicked his feet out happily laughing. While Shiori kicked out too giggling with so much joy. She was shaving a blast.

Well If his little girl could have a fun, so could he. So very awkwardly Tsukuyo kicked out his feet too. At first he was completely off beat, but then relaxed into the moves. He couldn't believe it. He was having fun. This was so entertaining. He lifted his head laughing happily, dancing with his two favorite people.

_Cuddle up, baby, move in tight  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead_

(Jitterbug)

All of it was just pure bliss. Everyone had someone to dance with. The daiyoukai were all cutting a wicked rug, while the youkai showed off their moves.  
_  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
Wake me up before you go-go, don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a  
yo-yo  
Take me dancing_

(Boom-boom-boom)

**A/N: Lemon in the next chappie guys if you want to continue on lol lol lol. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Summery: Hiten the dashingly handsome thunder demon finds himself at odds with a very sexy daiyoukai. Can this new guy win over our sexy thunder prince or will the brat prove to be more stubborn then everyone thought? Enjoy!**

**Whew Ok I had to chop this chappie into two because it was way too long. So if you felt like reading two in a row…More power to ya LOL. Anyway this will be the final part with Hiten then we're moving on to Hakudoshi. Enjoy!**

**Hiten's Complicated Romance Part 5**

Tsukuyo quietly opened the front door to let Hiten carry a sleeping Shiori inside the home.

"I think she's worn herself out from all the excitement." Hiten whispered.

Laughing low the other male agreed. "Indeed she should be. Although when she wakes up tomorrow, she's going to get a nice spanking for running that little mouth of hers."

"Aww don't do that. She's just a little girl."

"Yes a little girl who's behind is far overdo for a proper beating."

Tip toeing into her bedroom, Hiten made quick work of stripping off her clothing and putting on her night gown. "We'll bath her in the morning. Our little girl's tired." He whispered.

The bat demon mentally took note of when Hiten said that our little girl was sleepy. Hmm he liked the sound of that.

After each of them gave a tiny kiss on the little angels forehead, they both left the bedroom and closed the door with a barely audible click. With that done they went into the living and settled down on the couch.

Hiten blew out a tired wind and relaxed. "Boy what a night." He untied his tie and undid the first three buttons of his shirt. "We had fun tonight huh?"

"Yes we did." Tsukuyo thought it was a better time then any to ask the question that's been bugging him most of the night. "May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"I was wondering…I mean it's rather sudden to ask of you but…would you consider…Umm…" Boy this was more difficult then he realized.

Hiten caught onto the question and smiled. "Yea I would."

"Wait. How do you know what I was going to ask?"

"Because I was planning to ask you the same thing." Hiten finished unbutton the remainder of his shirt and pulled it off along with the jacket and tie. "And I wanted to start it off this way…" Blushing, he lend over and kissed the stunned demon's lips.

Surprised Tsukuyomaru gripped the young demon's shoulders holding him off. "Listen Hiten. I need you to realize what you're getting yourself into. If we go through with this I intend for it to be for the long haul. I don't do one night stands. So if we make love tonight I'm going to take it as meaning that you're ready for me to court you and to someday make you a permanent part of me and Shiori's life." His forehead lowered down until it was pressed against Hiten's. "So will you be ready for that come morning?"

Hiten thought about all that was said. Was he really ready for such a big step in his life. If he went through with this there was no turning back. But when he thought back over the last three days, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy besides the times he been with his friends. This was a different type of happy though. This was the kind that made his heart pound rapidly with anticipation of wanting to see them more and more. So yes he could… "I'll be ready. We'll face it all come morning."

"Very well." Tsukuyo pressed his lips to Hiten's forehead and lowered his eyes down to his. "You're mine now." He whispered becoming claming the younger's soft lips.

Moaning Hiten allowed the elder demon to dominate over the kiss, and to lay him flat on his back against the couch. Frantically his hands went to work on removing the jacket and long sleeve shirt on the sexy bat's body until they were both bare chest against the other. Tsukuyo's mouth release the lips to trail down his neck, and then onto the erect nipples on Hiten's chest. He latched onto one of them suckling it like a sweet treat.

Hiten racked his fingers through the long silver hair, unraveling it from it's captivity. The sucking was very wet and smooth sending warm and spicy shivers up the thunder child's back, which was arched as high as he could manage. This felt so good he didn't know what to do with himself. When this nipple was release, he grunted his protest but yelped after being picked up in two very strong arms and carried down the hall way.

Tsukuyo cradled the one he'd grown fond of over the pass three days, close to his chest. There was so much he wanted to do to the lovely creature in his arms and he planned on doing it all tonight.

Opening the door, he kicked it closed and carried Hiten over to the large custom sized bed that was large enough to fit at least ten other people.

"Hmm compensating for a lack of something?" Hiten teased.

"I doubt that you'll be thinking later." He said placing this intended prize on the bed. Raising up he removed his pants and boxers, keeping full contact with Hiten's ruby orbs, which widen after seeing that the bat lord wasn't compensating for anything. Shyly he turned his head away to slowly remove his own pants and boxers. Tsukuyo finished the removing part for him trailing his fingers as he slipped the pants off.

His violet eyes darkened with pure lust as he took in the gorgeous beauty laying in his bed. Hiten's body was perfect. From the solid build of his pecs to the divided section of his abs. All of which was toned with no flaws of any kind.

Feeling embarrassed from the way he was being stared at Hiten turned to the side to hide his body. "Dude could you not stare. Its kind of embarrassing."

The demon lord crawled onto the bed letting it deep to his weight he braced himself completely over his lover. "Do not hide yourself from me love. You're too beautiful for me not to stare." His words were confirmed with a hot touch of his mouth lend down to kiss on the slender neck belong.

Hiten squirmed from the weird sizzling vibes. He gasped when he felt a hand reach down to cup his growing erection, stroking it gently. Another hand moved up to pinch at one of his nipples making him moan more. It felt like everywhere he was touched he would burn with an intense desire for more. The feelings were overwhelming. He nuzzled closer lacing his lips on the thick neck in his reach. He nibbled and sucked just as it was being done to his own. Oh it felt so good…

Tsukuyomaru licked his fingers to lathered them up for his next move…

Then… "_Ahhhhh _fuck what are you doing?" He groaned when he felt something probing at his ass.

Tsukuyo ignored him continuing to stick his finger into the tight hole.

"Ohh pleassssseee stop _AHHH!" _Hiten moan. He'd never felt such discomfort before.

"Shhh…trust me." The finger went in deeper until he adjust to it. Then another followed suit inside. A scissor motion was done to widen the hole bring a new wave of discomfort for the boy.

"Ahh oh god…" A tear slide down his face. "Please Tsukuyo…it hurts…"

"It's almost over…"He laced his lips on Hiten's to swallow anymore moans as he continued to prepared him. Soon the lad was adjust fine to the fingers and even began to move against them.

Seeing this, the daiyoukai knew he was ready. "Hiten listen. You're going to feel some pain but I promise you that it'll be replaced with pleasure soon enough."

Hiten felt nervous but nodded anyway. He wrapped his arms tightly onto the bronzed demon above him and braced himself.

Slowly inch by inch then pulling back a bit, Tsukuyo started pushing his endowed member into Hiten's body.

Hiten opened his mouth but nothing came out but a stunned breath. He clawed at the dominated males back from the immense pressure. More tears rolled down his face from the pain. It was so much to take in. He felt like he was being split open. He became afraid and started pushing scooting backward to escape the pain but his hips were held in place by the demon above him. Tsukuyo pulled his head back to look into Hiten's scared eyes. "Trust me." He whispered.

"Hmmm ok." Hiten relaxed his body and kissed his lover in order to keep from crying out as more and more of the daiyoukai shaft was plunged into his treasure virtue.

Finally there was no more to go inside . Tsukuyo had pushed until he was at the hilt, with his scrotum brushing at the soft bottom. Tiny beads of sweat covered over both their muscular bodies. The daiyoukai wanted to take this boy with a urgent need but this was his first time so he had to be gentle.

Hiten was gasping for air at the feel of being so full. His skin rattled for more even through the pain. But then he felt the thick object brush against something within him that made him moan with sheer delight. That felt so good he wanted to feel it again. "Move."

"Hiten we have to wait until…"

"Please…move." He pleaded.

Sighing, the bat did as he was asked and quietly began to thrust inside of the tight enclosure. The slippery cum he that leak from inside softened the pain turning it to pleasure just as the demon promised.

"_Ahhh…Ahhh…Ohhhh damnnnn…. Uhhhh_…" Hiten was staring to enjoy the feel of a foreign object inside of him so much he thrust back against it, Signaling for the daiyoukai to pick up the pace. And that's exactly what he did. Tsukuyo picked up Hiten's legs and placed him over his shoulders to gain a deeper penetration. Now that there was no holding back he work his magic thrusting more freely in the taunt ass below him.

"_Ohhh godd yesss! Uhh more more Ughhhh!"_

The cries of pleasure fueled the inner youkai inside of them mouth as the thrust became more urgent. Tsukuyo grunted hitting deep inside on target with Hiten's prostate making him scream his name to the heavens. "_Oh Tsuku Oh Tsuku Oh yessss! You feel so good!"_

Suddenly Hiten could feel something building from the bottom of his stomach and tighten in his groins…His climax was coming near…So close…So…close… "_Uhhhhhhhhhhh!" _His back curved squinting all of his white ribbon upward.

He accidentally tightened around his lover's erection squeezing it, until sending him over the white hot edge of passion. His hips thrust in more making sure to milk all of his seed into Hiten's body. Full sated, he collapse into his new lover panting heavily.

Hiten's breaths came in soft pants and chuckles. "That…was…awesome."

Very tiredly Tsukuyo cleaned them up and pulled the covers over them to conceal their nudity. Without hesitation, Hiten moved to lay comfortably on the older demon relieved. "Umm Tsukuyomaru?"

"Shhh…we'll talk in the morning Hiten."

A moment passed before he agreed. "Alright." Then they both fell a cozy sleep nestled in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Tsukuyomaru woke up to the smell of something delicious tickling his nose. Blinking his eyes open, He yawned raising from the bed. He looked over to see that Hiten wasn't in bed. A spark of worry filled his chest until he turned to see the thunder prince standing by the bed with a tray of breakfast food wearing his oversized robe.

"I uhhh thought you might want something to eat." The bashful prince said holding up the tray.

"My how thoughtful of you." Patting the space beside him he waited for Hiten to sit next to him but the prince only place the tray there choosing to remain standing up. "Why won't you sit with me?" Came the confused question. Was the boy having second thoughts about them?

"I can't…"

"Why?"

Hiten shoved his hands into his lover's robe looking down at his toes. "Because…my ass hurts…" he mumbled like a little child.

A smile crept up on the daiyoukai face at the innocent look on his lover's face. "Aww you poor baby. Did I lay it on too rough for you?" He joked.

"Shaddup….stupid asshole."

"Ohhh come here and let kiss it. I promise to make it feel better for you." The daiyoukai purred crooking his finger at the shy lad.

"Ugh you are such a jerk." But he went over to the bed anyway and bent over lifting up the robe. "But hell it's the least you can do. So pucker up!"

Tsukuyomaru lend forward to kiss the sore behind and rubbed it softly. "There all better now?"

"Very much so." Hiten cocked a foot up to brace his sore bottom from touch the bed's surface. "So…you wanna finish where we left off?"

"I…"

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

The two demons shared a curious look. "Hmm I wonder who that could be this early."

Tsukuyomaru made at removing the blanket but Hiten stopped him. "I'll answer it. You stay put."

"But it's my house."

"And I don't give a damn." Hiten stood up to leave and received a swat at his sore ass by a large hand.

"Oww you ass! I told you I was sore."

"Just go and answer the door before I put that smart mouth of yours to work." The tanned demon threatened bouncing his eyebrows.

Blushing Hiten quickly left the room before the sexy devil actually made good on the threat. Running down the hall, he peeked into Shiori's room to see that she was still sleeping and closed the door.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

Damn whoever it was sure was impatient. Hiten hurried over to answer it, snatching it open. "What the…what are you two doing here?"

Bankotsu jumped in the air happy as sin. "Ha I told you he was at Tsukuyo's house Ryu!"

Ryura reached in his pocket grumbling and handed his mate a stack of large bills. "Damn I had hoped I'd win this bet."

"Yea and don't forget you have to suck my dick dry for the next week."

Hiten shook his head. "You fools are ridiculous. Wait how did you know I was here?"

Bank stuck the money in his pocket. "I saw you two leave together looking like you wanted to do something _naughty_." he teased grinning.

Suddenly remembering Shiori's big mouth, Hiten turned a burning red. "Listen guys this isn't a…" Hiten flinched when he felt something tickling at his foot. Looking behind him he saw the bat lord bent down licking at his ankle from behind the door.

"Oooook this reallllly isn't a good time you guys…c-could you come back later?"

"Oh come on Hiten we came over to chat before heading out for our honeymoon."

The sinful devil was inching up the inside of the robe. "S-s-sorry guys. M-m-maybe next time."

Bankotsu tilted his head. "But we'll only be a minute. Besides I want to see Shiori."

Oh damn the tongue was getting into dangerous territory. "Shiori's s-s-s-sleeping."

"Oh well then we can just talk to you and Tsukuyomaru."

"Uhhh…he's a little busy right now." Damn this fool and his slippery organ.

"Doing what?"

Tsukuyomaru rose up to peek around the door startling the human and the winking at the dragon who winked back. "I'm busy licking a certain thunder demon. Now if you gentlemen will excuse us. I have some more…pressing matters to attend too." With a seductive smirk he closed the door leaving Bankotsu standing there looking at the door in shock.

Ryura grabbed his human lover by the waist and pulled him toward the car. "Come on you silly fool. I believe I have my own certain little mate too lick as well."

Bankotsu blushed, laying his head on his new mate's shoulder. Then he looked around to look at the closed door once more. He was happy that his best friend had found someone to make him happy. And hopefully…someday. It'll turn into something much, much more.

**A/N: Whew and thust ends the Hiten sage of love. I know I kind rushed it but hell I was tired. Hehehehe I loved Shiori in this story. Rest assured my lovely readers. I will be updating on this couple as much as you ask. Well it looks like we're going to be moving on to the sassy Hakudoshi's love affair. I wonder who will be the one to be tangled in this spider demon's love. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Review your thoughts. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Summery: The ever sassy and sexy young Hakudoshi seems to believe that there is no one that can handle has his ever sharp tongue and quick wit. However he comes across two very handsome and mysterious daiyoukai who both want to win over the pale angel's heart. Which one will be the one to be victorious for this spider's tangled web of love? **

**Hakudoshi's Tangled Heart**

If there was ever something that could irk Hakudoshi's nerves, it was definitely the constant chatter of humans. Especially coming from the young, peppy female sitting across the table from him. For some god unknown reason he'd allowed himself to be fooled once more on a blind date set up by his friends, whom he planned to skin alive once he saw them again, for setting him up with this chatter box.

"So I was like Kiki that's so not your color and she was like Sukio yes it is and I was like oh no it's not and she was like you don't know what you're talking about. So I went over to the rack and pulled off a sweater that would better fit her eyes and…."

The pressure on the sides of his head were slowly growing into a vicious headache. Did this female know to breathe between her sentences. Such annoying creatures humans were.

"I was like no way are you serious! He said that? I didn't believe her at first until she showed me the message on her phone that he really did say that he thought she looked good in blue but personally I think it makes her look fat and…."

There was surely going to be hell to pay toward four demons and a human before this afternoon was over. The constant rush of words living this woman's lips were merging into one. He hadn't once been able to get a single word in since they met.

"No I didn't think that yellow was a better because her hair was blond and too much of the same color would clash a lot don't you think? So we decided that red would be a better choice for her date with the hot new guy around the corner…"

The spider had had enough of this. "Listen Umm…I mean what's your name again?"

The girl stopped her talking and blushed shyly at the handsome guy before her. "It's Sukio."

"Yea whatever." He remarked snippily. "Listen I hate to be rude but…Your constant chatter is proving to be very harmful to my hearing, therefore damaging my eardrums to the capacity of a small seed."

"Umm…what?"

Wow she was a real keeper. What a moron. "I said that you talk too damn much." He blurted out. Standing up from the table he reached in his pocket and threw a bill on top. "This lunch is on me. Please do yourself a favor and learn not to talk but be seen. Have a nice day."

He turned around to leave but his sleeve was grabbed. "Unhand me you foolish woman."

Sukio shook her head. "Oh but Doshi I…"

"Wait before you say another word, my name isn't Doshi. It's Hakudoshi." He snatched his arm free and turned to face her fully. "You've only known me for two hours. That's far from long enough to be shortening my name to something so ridiculous humiliating."

"But we haven't finished getting to know each other." The human's hand moved to slide across his white sweater, feeling the strong muscles underneath.

Very disgusted at her act of trying to seduce him, Haku roughly slapped the hand away and cuffed the girl up by the front of her shirt. "Look you idiotic, whore, if you ever lay your filthy hands on my person ever again I'll see to it you ever have the ability to touch another living soul in your miserable life!" He tossed her to the floor and stalked out of the café in a huff of anger. There was sure to be hell to pay soon enough.

* * *

"Oh fuck here he comes!"

"Quick hide!"

Inuyasha, Koga, Hiten, Shippo and Bankotsu were all at Hakudoshi's apartment waiting to hear the news of how the date they'd set their friend up with, went. But after Inuyasha looked out the second story floor window and saw the way those pale hands were balled into fists and his feet were stomping, he knew immediately that they would soon be knocking at deaths door.

Bankotsu dashed down the hallway running into the bathroom screaming. "Oh dear god he's going to kill us!"

"Oh fuck, I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with you pricks!" Hiten jumped over the couch to conceal himself.

Inuyasha opted for the kitchen closet. "Well it was nice knowing you guys!" He yelled before closing the door shut.

"Please somebody tell Hoshiyomi I always loved him!" Koga panicked hiding under the table.

"Oh please. You guys are being ridiculous. Haku won't be that angry." Shippo reasoned sitting crossed legged on the couch.

"Yea whatever. Say that after he kicks our asses." Hiten said then ducked back behind the couch.

Suddenly keys jingled in the keyhole, unlocking the front door and opening up to reveal a calm, cool and collected spider demon. "Hello Shippo. How are you?"

Shippo hopped off the couch, and hugged his best friend close. "I'm doing ok Haku."

"Tell me. Where are the others? I wish to thank them for the glorious date I had with that human girl."

"Oh they're all hiding because they think you're going to kill them.

Hakudoshi mocked a shocked gasp. "Me, hurt them? Oh no far from it actually." He released the fox from the embrace and looked around at the hiding places he knew they were all in. "Come on out you guys. I won't harm you."

Cautiously four nervous heads peeked out from their hiding places, before finally emerging all the way out to come into the living room.

Hakudoshi smiled brilliantly at each face standing in his living room. "You guys…ARE SO DEAD!"

The horrid sounds of screams, yelps and curses bounced off the wall as the angered spider performed a wicked beating on every single person responsible for that terrible event that took place earlier. Shippo remained the other one to be left unharmed as he watched all four of the stupid morons get the beating they deserved.

After ten minutes Haku gave out one more punch, wiped away at his brow and took his seat on the sofa. "I hope you arrogant baboons learned your lesson."

Moaning from the pain, each broken male clumsily got to their feet, either holding a swollen cheek, a blackened eye, or broken tooth.

"So I take it the date didn't go so well?" Bankotsu mumbled holding his sore cheek.

"Very observant of you to notice." Haku spat out clearly pissed.

Hiten spit out the blood from his split lip, sitting up. "Well hell we thought you'd like her. Her profile showed that she was hot."

"Yes as a running car engine. That stupid female didn't know how to shut her mouth for three seconds."

Inuyasha tenderly tabbed at the lump developing on his cranium. "Damn Haku, did you have to hit me so hard? I only wanted to help your stupid ass."

"Yea ya dumb spider!" Koga crawled on the floor deciding that it was best to stay there. "We thought that you'd like her."

"This will be the fifth date that proved to be a complete waste of my time! I've had enough of this idiotic need to be paired up with someone!" True as it sounded, Haku was fed up with his friends need to play match maker just because he was the only one unattached.

"But what about that guy with the brown hair? He was pretty hot." Bank commented.

"You mean that slow talking fool with the buck teeth? His breath was horrendous. I could smell him before he appeared around the corner."

Hiten came over to sit to next to Haku. "Ok what about that girl with the short haircut?"

At the memory of that one, Haku groaned shaking his head. "That one was the size of a house and you dared to try to set me up with her? What was going through your mind to do such a thing?"

"Well hell I thought you might like 'em with meat on their bones."

"Yes _some _meat. Not the whole damn butchery!" He fussed folding his arms.

Inuyasha took a spot next to his feet. "Ok so what about that guy with the long black hair and blue eyes?"

"Ohhhhh I remember him. Yes he was very attractive…" Hakudoshi laughed in a low bitter tone. "… To bad I had to broke his arm."

Shippo gasped. "Oh no Haku! Why would you do that?"

"Because the fool dared to try and stroke my behind! So I saw to it that the next thing he ever tried to stroke was a bottle of lotion."

"Ugh I give up!" Inuyasha threw his hands in the air frustrated. "There isn't a single person out there that this guy wants. I'm out of here."

"Yea me too."

"Me three."

"Later Haku."

The door opened and closed on the four upset friends.

Releasing his own gust of aggravation, Haku sat back against the sofa looking up toward the ceiling. "Why am I so complicated Shippo?"

"You're not complicated Haku." Shippo patted his hand comforting. "You're just very choosey in what you want."

"But I don't want anything. I'm comfortable with my life just the way it is. I don't have the time nor patience for a relationship. So why can't they all see that?"

That was a question Shippo couldn't answer, because he too wished that he could see his best friend with someone to love him. "It's just…we don't want you to feel left out…"

Haku frowned but kept his face upward. "Why would I feel left out just because you're all in relationships?"

"Because…well… I don't know how to explain it."

"But I do." Finally turning his head, he gave Shippo a very stern look. "Stop feeling sorry for me and wanting me to be with someone just because you all want me to copy your gestures. I'm not up for such trivial things. As I've said before my time is taken up tremendously because of my _other _issue."

Shippo nodded his head, knowing exactly what other issue he was talking about. Hakudoshi hadn't told the others but he'd asked all of the daiyoukai to help him out with something that only they could do for him. "So when do you start?"

Hakudoshi closed his eyes and replied. "Tomorrow…at dawn."

* * *

Lady Tsukiko read over the resume once more trying to find flaws of any kind toward the young male sitting in her office. She was interviewing for a new possible head doctor for one of her hospitals but wanted a person he was able to handle…special cases as well as the normal ones.

"So Mr." She glanced back at the resume then back up. "Setsuna, It says here that you've been a doctor for quite some time now. You're very well experience in the art of surgery, healing properties and a great deal of other talents I haven't seen in my other interviewees." Placing the thick paper on the corner of her desk, she regarded the young one before her with icy stern eyes. "So tell me why I should choose you to lend my staff in the West Wing of my Hospital?"

The man before her reached inside of his front jacket pocket, to pulled out a diamond shaped medallion twirling around a golden chain. "'I believe that this will prove reason enough for my being hired to serve you milady." Came the smooth accented reply.

A sharp twinkle in milady's eyes sparked with as how of approval. After a few moments of keeping eye contact with the lad, she stood up and reached out to shake his hand. "When can you start?"

* * *

The morning dawn broke to the sky surface painting in a tremendous arrangement of colors and clouds. A cool breeze swipe away at long ashen colored hair brushing it along broad shoulders and a slender unblemished neck.

Hakudoshi stood proudly in his traditional white kimono, looking up at the five elder demons floating high above him.

"Are you ready for your first test young one?" Hoshiyomi said deeply from above.

Haku nodded.

The five descended down to stand before the youth extending their youki to surround him.

Sesshomaru stepped up to place his hand on the young boy's chest. "Know this Hakudoshi, once we start this we won't go easy on you just because you're young and our comrade. We will be doing whatever is necessary to help you reach your goal. That means a great deal of pain and suffering. Do you understand?"

Not saying a word he nodded again.

"Very well. We shall begin. Prepare yourself!"

That was the cue Hakudoshi was waiting for. Jumping back he twirled his demon pike in the air taking his battle stance. And so it begins…

The newest doctor for Lady Tsukiko's hospital, Dr. Setsuna started his first day proudly and relived to be able to start a fresh new life in this foreign city. At first he was hesitate about moving away from his home but now that he'd settled down in a cozy country residence on the outskirts of down, he was happy he did. This new fresh start was exactly what the doctor ordered.

But still he couldn't help feeling that this new start in his life, would end up changing his life for the better.

* * *

"On your feet Hakudoshi!" Ryura bellowed charging downward toward the exhausted spider demon.

Panting from the constant strikes lain upon his body, Haku looked up at the last minute to be punched directly in the jaw and sent flying across the deserted landscape. His body was sailing through the air at a rapid speed toward a cliff wall.

Just before he hits it, Menomaru appears to kick him in the back sending in flying back in the opposite direction. The hit came completely unsuspected for him. But he wouldn't give up. Using his weapon he braced it into the ground to stop his soaring. After it was jammed tight into the ground he darted upward to begin attacking at Tsukuyomaru who was dodging each assailing throw. "Come now Hakudoshi, I'm sure you can do better then…THAT!" The last word emphasized with a blow to his face and a kick to his stomach.

The air inside the lad's stomach was pumped out in the form of blood and saliva. The attacks left him winded, forcing him to fall towards the earth in incredible speed, letting gravity at it's toll on him. But just before he hit's the ground Sesshomaru appears under him to jab directly in the center of his spine, bending his back to the shape of a horse shoe.

A harsh gasp erupted from deep inside Haku's body after the fatal attack was landed. The pain was so savage, he was hardly able to make a scream of torture. Then his body gave way to fully collapsing on the fist against his back.

Sesshomaru lowered his hand to slam the boy onto the tough hard ground below. He looked down at the child with a cold stare of disapproval. "Look at you Hakudoshi. How do you expect to reach your goal at this rate? On your feet this instant!"

The reality of the situation he'd gotten himself into didn't stop him from struggling to get to his feet. But try as he might his legs were proving to be more stubborn then he was. They simply refused to support his weight as he kept falling back to the dirt.

The other four daiyoukai landed surrounding the fallen young demon. As much as it hurt them to be so unsympathetic to the lad, it was necessary to help him.

Hakudoshi's body was badly beaten from the six hours continuously attacks and dodges not to mention the extended use of his youki, being drained. Litters of purple, red, and black prints covered his creamy white flesh. But through it all he's manage to stay conscious…only barely.

Menomaru bent down on one knee to gaze down at the pale spider demon, enduring the blunt of pain raking his body. "Hakudoshi, do you wish to continue?" He asked out of concern for the boy's well being.

"Of course…you fool!" He rasped shakily. "I won't give up. So don't… Ugh" He suddenly flinched from the sharp stab of pain in his lungs and around his chest.

"No you won't be going much more for the a while young one." Gathering the boy in his arms, Menomaru stood to his full height cradling him in his arms. "You've done quite well for your first time." He commented with a smile.

Tsukuyomaru walked over to brush away the hair grazing his brow. "Indeed. Keep it up and you'll reach your goal in no time."

Hoshi and Ryu agreed.

Haku smirked arrogantly and sighed. "Of course I will…but for now…I require…rest…" He then felt the sudden urge to close his eyes and slowly fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Hoshiyomi shook his head. "This boy is truly a wonder."

Sesshomaru walked up and cupped his soft cheek, running a thumb over the bruised spot. "Yes…He'll make a fine daiyoukai some day when he's older…"

* * *

"Dr. Setsuna?"

The long wavy haired doctor looked up to see his assistant at his doorway. "Yes Nurse?"

"We have a patient sir. Lady Tsukiko has sent for you to treat the boy."

Pushing aside the paperwork he'd been working on, the doctor retrieved his white lap coat pulling out his hair from the inside. "Thank you. I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes sir. He'll be in room 506."

Dr. Setsuna finished up, putting on his stethoscope and gloves. Walking out the office he went straight for the room. When he arrived he saw two beings in the secluded section of the hospital. One of them was sitting in hair with frost green hair, crimson red eyes and two red antennas flicking around on his crown. The character's attire was one of royalty coming a spread of colors down to his ankles.

The other soul wasn't conscious but looked like a pale glowing being sleeping a bed of clouds. His upper torso was wrapped in bandages save for his shoulders, and arms. His legs were clad in some ashen colored hakama pants with his feet bare. Long white hair was spread around his head like a halo, giving him the appearance of a innocent angel.

The doctor picked up the chart, scanning the contents to see that boy's name was Hakudoshi Entei. Placing it back he went over to the demon sitting in the chair and offered his hand. "Hello I'm Dr. Setsuna. I'll be the young boy's physical."

Menomaru shook hands with the doctor politely. "Nice to me you."

"So tell me, what is your relation to our patient? I need to know just in case you're a liable contact just in case of emergency."

Meno's eyes narrowed slowly. "I'm his family." he turned his face back to the sleeping form on the bed. "That's all you need to know." He was damned if this fool human was expecting him to leave just because the lad failed and himself failed to share any blood.

The doctor smiled at the protective tone of the other male. "Of course. In that case I'll need your contact information as a listing for his relatives list."

A clip broad was handed to the elder demon to fill out three forms. "May I put his other elders on here as well?" he asked before writing down his information.

"Yes. That's fine."

"Very well. I'll need to make a call to inform them of this." Since the policy was no cell phones allowed, Meno got up to leave temporarily to make the call to his friends for their information.

Now that the doctor was alone with his patient he started on checking his vital signs and observing his other functioning organs.

"Hmm…"

Dr. Setsuna looked up to see the young angel coming too, shaking his head. "Ugh…where am I?" Haku rasped out placing a hand to his sore head.

"You're in a hospital Mr. Entei. I'm your physician, Dr. Setsuna."

"Doc..tor?"

"That's right."

Hakudoshi blinked around to get his vision back to accuracy, and glanced around the room to see that he was indeed in a healing setting. He slowly began to lift his body up but gasped from the sharp pain in his chest and back.

Setsuna reached out to brace the boy laying him back down gently. "You must've try to get you yet young one. You're suffering from three broken ribs, a fractured skull and a sprang spine."

"This is nothing." Haku hoarse out. "These wounds will heal in a day or so."

"That may be Mr. Entei but you won't help the healing any faster unless you take it easy." He stated firmly. "Besides we need to go ahead and redress your wrappings."

If there was another thing Hakudoshi hated about humans, it was there asserted need to tell him what to do. So he whipped his head around to give the guy a good tongue lashing. "Listen you overly ignorant buffoon, I said that I'll…." His insults were tampered down when he finally got a better look at the doctor standing beside his bed. For once in his life he was at a lost for words, as he gazed astonished at this man's incredibly dashing good looks. He had very long inky black wavy hair that fell pass his back. The lap jacket he was wearing didn't hide the fact that he was very well toned underneath it. His skin was a tanned peach in color, and appeared smooth to the touch. And his eyes were so dark in color, Hakudoshi found himself trapped with the blackened void, swirling around inside of the depths.

"Young man? Are you feeling well?"

Hakudoshi blinked suddenly realizing that he'd stopped mid sentence just to gawk at this man's attractive features. How so unlike him to do so. "Umm my apologies….Please continue with what you were doing."

"Yes…very well." Setsuna carefully began to remove the bandages being cautious to be as gentle as possible not to reopen the wounds. As he undid the last bandage, he took in the fact of how well the injuries were already healing properly. To his estimate he judged that the young demon would be out and on his feet by tomorrow afternoon. "Hmm you're healing at a rapid speed for someone so young."

"I do what I can."

"Indeed. But still let's still rewrap them to speed up the process. I doubt you'll want to stay here any longer then you want too."

This man's accent was very alluring to the ears. He didn't sound a thing like anyone who lived in this area. "Tell me," Haku started. "Where are you from?"

"My, you're an observant one aren't you." The doctor mused jokingly.

"Either answer the question or tell me to mind my own business. I detest when people try to avoid my questions with one of their own."

The doctor laughed. "You also seem to have a very sharp tongue." But he didn't take any offense to the lad's inquisitive nature. He didn't mind explaining where he was from so why not indulge him a little. "I'm from a foreign country near the continent."

"I see. So that obviously explains your distinctive accent."

"Is it that pronounced?"

"Indeed it is."

"Hmm do you find it to be annoying?"

The question caught the spider demon off guard. "Well…I umm…no I don't. It's actually charming to the ears." Oh boy listen to him. He sounded like some shy little girl ranting on about some nonsense or another.

"Why thank you. I appreciate the compliment." Smiled the doctor.

The smirk sent a warm heat up and down Hakudoshi's spine in jolts of electricity. What was wrong with him? He'd never reacted to another person's presence in this manner. How very strange. "Well when will I be allowed to leave? I must return to my training very soon."

"Uh-uh there will be no training for you until you're fully healed."

"Which is why I've asked you when do you think I'll be allowed to leave." Came the smart mouth reply.

The doctor mentally took not eon how he stand corrected about this young demon's sly mouth. The young brat sure had moxy he'd give him that much. "Listen Mr. Entei just because I'll give my consent to leave doesn't mean I'll allow you to do as you please once you're out of my care."

"Listen here you -"

"No you listen. If I say that you'll be under a strict limit of movement then it'll be so. Until then you'll be placed a profile stating your limitations from anything physical that could assert any harm to your body. Do you understand?"

"How dare you speak to me in such a -"

"Do. You. Understand. Mr. Entei?" The doctor's voice held a tone of firmness that Hakudoshi wasn't used to hearing be directed toward him. It seemed almost like an order. Which was something he was rarely ever given.

Reluctantly Haku nodded his confirmation. "I…understand." came the silent reply.

Nodding his satisfaction, the doctor check finished up patching handsome young spider, placing extra care in making sure they weren't too tight. There was a certain tense silence the doctor noticed from the youth in his care. He took in the fact that maybe the boy was hardly ever discipline and took it as being a rude gesture. Maybe he could change the subject to get him out of his sulky mood. "You have a very strong muscle tone, Mr. Entei. Finer then my own actually."

"Hn, stop it with your flattery. I could can tell by the way your jacket fits you that you're far more built then myself." Oops did he just admit that the doctor had a nice body? What was wrong with him.

"Yes well… I happen to work out as much as I'm able. But I see you do it just as much."

"Hmm."

More silence settled between the two once more. Menomaru finally returned back to the room to see Haku sitting up with a marred frown on his facial features. The boy was clearly not pleased about something. "Is something the matter doctor?"

Done now, Setsuna stepped away smiling at the concerned moth lord. "No nothing's wrong. Except this one here seems to believe that I'll allow him to do as he pleases. So I had to inform him a little that he was the patient and that I was the trained doctor." He chuckled.

Hakudoshi turned his head away embarrassed, without a blush on his face.

Now this was some history in the making. The human doctor had just admitted to telling off Hakudoshi in front of him and yet the lad said nothing in his defense. Incredible. Not a single sharp word was unleashed upon this doctor's ears. Meno was surprised that the doctor was still standing or even still able to hear.

"Well that'll be all for today." Setsuna lend over to gently press Hakudoshi back to the bed, tucking the blankets under his chin. "Now you get some rest Mr. Entei and I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. Do you understand?"

Haku wanted so badly to tell the doctor if he'd understand if he shoved his appendage down his throat for being so bossy but after seeing the hard glint in this onyx eyes, he thought against it. "I understand doctor."

Menomaru's mouth hit the floor in shock. This time the order was given right in front of him and still there was no list of proper cuss words to level the doctor deaf.

"I'll be off now." Setsuna left the room heading back to his office, but was halted by a hand on in his shoulder in the hallway. Turning he saw that it was the older male demon with the red eyes. "Yes sir?"

"Tell me your name." The moth lord asked. "I must know the name of the one who has been able to command the young one in that room and lived to tell the tail." He joked goodheartedly.

Chuckling the doctor turned around full to face him with a smile. "Sure…My name is Takemaru Setsuna."

**A/N: Bom bom bommmmmmm! LOL LOL LOL And there you have it guys. One of two daiyoukai that will be trying for our sassy Hakudoshi's heart. Hmm I wonder who the other one will be?…Well you'll have to find out tomorrow. Hehehehe. Oh and sorry about missing a day. I was mega tired when I got home. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery: The ever sassy and sexy young Hakudoshi seems to believe that there is no one that can handle has his ever sharp tongue and quick wit. However he comes across two very handsome and mysterious daiyoukai who both want to win over the pale angel's heart. Which one will be the one to be victorious for this spider's tangled web of love? **

**Awesome! Everyone is ok with Takemaru! I'm so happy! Yahhh! Ok now it's time to see Hakudoshi's second suitor. Although I highly doubt a lot of you will know this guy since he only appears in the final act. Enjoy! Oh and to answer a question. Whenever they're in Lady Tsukiko's hospital they don't have to hide their appearances since she treats both demons and humans undercover. Hehehehehe Enjoy!**

**Hakudoshi's Tangled Heart Part 2**

Hakudoshi dressed himself in the pair of black colored jeans, purple t-shirt and leather jacket Menomaru bought for him to wear on his way out of the hospital.

Takemaru approached him handing the spider demon a profile of his disabilities. "Now remember Hakudoshi. I want you follow this strict list of limitations to ensure a quicker recovery. If you go by this list for the next three days you should be up and back to your old self in no time."

"Yea sure whatever." Haku mumbled pulling his hair out of the shirt.

Smiling, Takemaru nodded as if he hadn't heard the little snippy reply. "Oh and one more thing. Take this with you." he reached in his lap coat for a small book.

Hakudoshi looked between the book and the doctor before taking it from his hand. "What is this?"

"It's a poetry novel. You look like the type who'd probably enjoys such things, so I bought it for you. Take it as a get well soon gift from myself."

Hakudoshi was stunned. This human had actually given him a gift. "But why would you give me this? You don't know a single thing about me."

"While that is true…I umm well… I was hoping too…" Wow was Takemaru actually nervous? He a strong human daiyoukai actually feeling anxious around this spider child. "You see I…"

"Oh just spit it out already." Haku snapped impatiently.

Menomaru chuckled quietly to himself at the exchange. He had a sneaky suspension on what the poor doctor wanted to ask. "I think Dr. Setsuna wishes to get to learn more about you." He clarified for the young demon.

Hakudoshi regarded the doctor carefully with a hard glance. "You wish to get to know me better?" He asked the doctor slowly.

"Indeed."

A pregnant pause was added for effect by the spider demon until he answered. "Very well. My place. Saturday. 7:00. Don't be late." After ranting off the list, he gave him his information, threw his leather jacket over a shoulder and sashayed out the door.

Takemaru's gaze discreetly fell down to the sweet, curved ass clad tightly in those jet black jeans and stiffened a groan. Mmmm a very pleasurable sight indeed…

"Ahem."

Blinking out of his lust filled thoughts, Takemaru turned to see Menomaru lifting an _'I caught you in the act' _look and grinned. "I see you're interested in our little Hakudoshi." He teased.

"My apologies. It wasn't my intention to be caught staring like some sex depraved teenager." Takemaru said sheepishly.

"No problem. I know exactly where you're coming from." Menomaru clapped a hand on the human's shoulder supportably. "I was the same way when I met my current romance."

Ok so this demon could understand his thoughts then. "I just thought it was odd for me to feel such an intense urge to get to know the boy, even though we've practically just met."

" Don't worry it's completely normal. But just be ready for what you're getting yourself into. That one." Meno pointed out the doorway. "Is a handful. Especially with that sharp tongue of his."

' _Hmm Yes…quiet a sharp tongue it was…. I wonder what other talents it possesses…'_

_

* * *

_

Menomaru opened the passenger side door for Hakudoshi to slide in, then went over to get in the driver's side. He buckled up his seatbelt, turned on the engine and backed out of the parking lot to take the youngster home. "I see that the doctor is quite taken with you."

"Indeed."

"He seems really nice."

"I guess."

"Do you think you could be interested in him as well?"

"Maybe."

Well he was obviously not getting anywhere with the lad. No matter how much he tried, the boy was always hesitate in getting close to new comers. It's been nearly five mouths since they'd met and yet he couldn't get the spider to like him and hadn't the faintest idea as to why.

Sighing he decided that now was a good time as any to have a talk with him. "Hakudoshi…I know you're still…getting used to my presence. Especially with me and Shippo being together. But maybe you should give it a -"

"Listen don't assume that I'm not in a relationship because you _happen _to be dating my best friend." He stated hotly. "And please don't flatter yourself in thinking that I'd waste my time in worrying about the likes of you being in my life. It's hardly worth the trouble."

Well Meno should've known that attitude was coming. "I don't see it as flattery nor do I think you aren't in a relationship because of me and Shippo. I just want you…to adjust or at least treat me the way you would the other elders."

"Why do you believe I treat you any differently from them?"

"We can begin with the way you refuse to have a decent conversation with me without being all snippy. I've done nothing to make you feel such animosity toward me. So how am I suppose to presume that you don't have any hatred toward me?"

Hakudoshi had to think back to all the times he'd actually been around the moth lord. Come to think of it, there really wasn't a time where he'd treated him fairly. Hell he treated him with less respect then he did the other daiyoukai. But why? Could it be because of Shippo? No that's ridiculous. He'd long since given up on being together with the kitsune. So there really was no reason then was there. "I can't say I'll apologize for something I was unconsciously doing. But all the same I can admit that I have been unfair to you for reasons I do not know. So I'll try to be a better with my attitude toward you. But I can't make any promises as you know that this is my personality."

Yes Meno did know this. But at least it was a somewhat decent truce between them.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up to the two story apartment complexes Hakudoshi resided in. Putting the car in park he turned to the boy to pierce him with his crimson orbs. "Hakudoshi, I don't when it'll be but I'm hoping that someday you'll be able to trust me as much as you do the other elders. I care for you just as much as they do. Remember that." He lend over to kiss the young one's forehead and smiled. "And know that I just want what's best for you."

Hakudoshi's face didn't reveal his feelings but he did reward the moth with the tiniest smile. And to him that was a good enough truce as any.

* * *

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

What the hell?

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Groaning out of a peaceful slumber, Hakudoshi reached on his nightstand for his clock to see that it was 6:00 a.m. in the morning. "What the hell?" He grunted dryly. He placed the clock on the stand and yawned.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

Giving a bone cracking stretch he slide his feet over the edge of his bed, and got up to relieve himself of the early morning urgency in his pants.

After that little ritual was completed he flinched at the sound of loud banging of a blunt object hitting against a hard surface.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_

"Whatever fool is doing that us sure to feel my rage." he mumbled pulling on his pajama top and bottoms, since he preferred to sleep in the nude.

Heading for the door he pulled it open to see a fair skinned, pale haired man hammering in a sigh on his door. The guy was wearing a gray muscle shirt and some baggy sweats with a cap over his silver haired head. "Do you think you can keep your disruption to a dull existence? Some of us _normal _people are trying to sleep." The ever rude demon rasped out.

The man turned around slowly to lift a lazy eyebrow at his new neighbor. " No I cannot." Then he went back to hammering in his sigh.

Hakudoshi couldn't believe the audacity of this guy. Did he just tell him no? "Clearly you're hard of hearing otherwise you wouldn't have just given me a negative answer to my request."

Signing the tall muscled man gave the kid a rolled eye glance, finally giving Haku a half display of his face, which turned out to be a very incredibly chiseled work of art. His eyes were a creamy purple. The only thing was that half his face was covered from his line of view by the baseball cap. Hmm very mysterious.

"Listen neighbor, I'm normally not a rude person but do you think you can take your stuck up ass back inside and leave me to my work? I'll be done in a moment." The handsome stranger said in a bored tone.

Hakudoshi's mouth hit the ground at the bluntness of this ignorant jerk. "How dare you speak to me that way! I am not stuck up!"

"Yea yea yea whatever works for ya. Now leave me in peace." And he turned to his banging hammer quest.

Oh so Mr. Mystery wants to play it like that huh? Ok.

Hakudoshi stalked over to the man and snatched his hammer from his hands. "Perhaps I haven't made myself clear." Without a second thought Haku tossed the hammer over the breezeway balcony.

The man turned slightly to his right to grace Haku with an amused smirk. "You do realize that you're going to go down there and pick up my hammer right?"

"Hn, and you must be a real idiot to think that I will."

"Ooooh I don't think you will. I know you will."

"How's that - Hey, hey, hey, put me down!" Haku shouted waving his arms in the air as he was picked up by the crotch and neck. "Release me this instant you savage beast!"

"Oh yea I'ma let you go alright." Looking over the balcony, Mr. Man lifted Haku over the edge and dropped him to pass the two stories. He watched in more amusement as the young man landed soundlessly to the ground and smiled. "Now get my hammer." He yelled down.

"OH I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR HAMMER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed the pissed off spider demon. He picked up the hammer and quickly ran over to the stairwell, climbing them two at a time until he came back face to face with the taller man.

Just when he was about to ram it in his face, the guy pulled it from his grasp and laughed. "You see I said that you'd bring me back my hammer."

That's when Hakudoshi did something he rarely if ever did. His pale face tinted to a light pink on his cheeks.

"Aww look at that. I made the little brat blush."

That said blush became a painted red of anger. "You incompetent, arrogant, ass!"

"Yea I've been called that before." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Ugh! I've had enough of this! I should kill you for what you did to me!" The threat accidentally slipped but it was to late to retract the words.

The rude human's harden to a heavy storm of silent rage. "Are you threatening me kid?" He said in a tone so low Haku almost couldn't hear it.

"Yes I am."

Then suddenly…

"Ugh!" Hakudoshi was slammed face first against the wall of his side of the building with the new additional neighbor pinning his hands behind his back. "Unhand me you brute!"

Lending in forward the guy rested his chin on the poor spider's shoulder and took a deep breath of his scent. "Just as I thought. You're a demon aren't you?" He whispered against the curved ear.

Haku's breath caught in his throat. How did this guy know that? He was wearing his medallion so could he possibly know his identity.

"Don't look so surprised young one. I've lived far longer then you have so that silly means of disguise is hardly even considered a tactful cover."

The whispered words to his ear were sending sizzling shots of heat up and down Haku's spine as the man pressed closer to his back. Considering the predicament he was in, the last thing on his mind should be the way this man's voice caressed his ear.

Oh and just then, he chuckled making the situation worst for him. Those powerful muscles were straining at his back so roughly, he had to stiffen a lustful moan from surfacing up.

"Hmm are you being turned on by roughness." Came another whisper to his ear.

Damn this sexy ass jerk. "No you fool! I doubt that anything you do could even peak my interest. Ahh!" He groaned when he felt the other male's hips grind more into his pajama bottoms.

"Looks like you're mistaken." Then he after grinded his hips once more against the younger males back side he released him, taking a few steps back. "Mmm like you kid. Maybe we'll have some fun together in the near future."

Regaining his balance, Hakudoshi gave the man an evil glare, watching go inside his apartment. "I swear I'll get back at you, you inconsiderate jackass!"

Before he closed the door, the sexy assailant turned around to grin at the flushed demon. "My name isn't jackass…it's Shinshinki…You'll do well to remember that because by next week, I'll make sure you have it memorized as you scream it to the heavens."

With that said the door was closed on the blushing Hakudoshi whom felt that he'd be set for a promised night of sex with his gorgeous new neighbor.

* * *

Saturday soon rolled around fro Hakudoshi's date with the handsome human doctor. Feeling a bit naughty he opted for something that would have the poor doctor drooling at the sight of him. A tight black button down shirt with three of the buttons undo to give a healthy view of his toned pectorals and a pair of white slacks that hugged his derrière in all the right places. His long silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with a few strands to graze his forehead.

_Ding. Dong._

Show time. Gave himself a once over in the mirror before walking over to open the door.

Takemaru's jaw dropped at the sight of the sneaky angel that he had no idea could look so incredibly sexy. "My…you look…Astounding."

A sexy chuckle blended in with a look of pure seductive raked over Haku's face. "I do what I can doctor. Oh are those for me?" He asked referring to the yellow star glazer lilies in the doctor's hands.

"Yes they are actually." Takemaru handed him the flowers and a box of candy.

"Why thank you doctor. I'll put them in some water for you. Please come in." Turning away he had sure to put some extra swish in his hips for the doctor to get a generous sight of his ass in the white pants. He could feel the guys eyes on him. But why wouldn't he? Hakudoshi was after all an incredibly sexy demon.

Hmm what a beautiful creature this young one was. Such grace and pose all balled up into a very angelic looking beauty.

Hakudoshi placed the flowers in a vase and turned to see the doctor staring at him just as he predicted. "Doctor is something the matter? You're staring."

"Oh my apologies. I didn't mean too. It's just that," He walked over to cup the young spider's face. "You're so incredibly striking I can't help but wait to stare at you for so long."

"Hmm flattery will get you everywhere with me." Teased a devious demon.

"Oh I should hope it does."

Oh Haku could already tell that he was going to like this guy. This date was going to be very interesting…

**A/N: Ok guys sorry for the late and short update. I got caught up in something today Lol. It looks as though Haku's sage will end up being longer then I planned…Oh well. Anyway I'll be posting up how the date went and the reactions of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when they finally meet Takemaru tomorrow…Oh boy the fireworks are sure going to fly! I hope you enjoyed this chappie and the other daiyoukai mentioned. As I've said I just happened on him by mistake when another reviewer suggested him. But I though he was pretty hot so I added him in as competition for Hakudoshi. Oh and remember that it's perfectly normal for a demon to stake it's claim on another in a matter of minutes hehehe I though it would be interesting that way. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery: The ever sassy and sexy young Hakudoshi seems to believe that there is no one that can handle has his ever sharp tongue and quick wit. However he comes across two very handsome and mysterious daiyoukai who both want to win over the pale angel's heart. Which one will be the one to be victorious for this spider's tangled web of love? **

**Hmm it looks like the doctor has more votes for Hakudoshi's heart. But then again I see that a lot of you want the guy to just have sex with the boy LOL. Yea he sounds like he'll be good in bed. On to the next chappie! Enjoy!**

**Hakudoshi's Tangled Heart Part 3**

"Would you care for something to drink doctor? Dinner won't be ready for another few minutes."

"No thank you. I'll just wait until then." Takemaru took a seat on the couch looking around the humble sized apartment. "You have a lovely home. Do you live alone?"

Hakudoshi opened up the top of his top to give a taste test to the spaghetti sauce he was making. It still wasn't ready yet. "Yes. I prefer the solitary life versus being in the constant company of another." He answered from the kitchen. It was going to be a while before the sauce was ready for the meatballs.

"I see. So you don't enjoy the company of others?"

"No I do enjoy having people around. It's that sometimes I need some peace and quiet to think." Haku untied his apron, hung it on the hook and walked out of the kitchen to sit next to the human. "So doctor…it'll a moment before the food is done. How do you want to pass the time?" Purred the seductive spider trailing a finger over the sweet muscles the doctor processed under is shirt.

"Hmm I can think of one way…But that's too forward of me to suggest."

The spider's finger snuck a path through the human's shirt undoing a button then another. "Mmm not too forward." Hakudoshi rose from the couch and saddled the doctor's thighs bracing himself on his broad shoulders. "We can easily pass the time this way doctor. What do you say?" He whispered lending closer to nibble on the heated doctor's jaw line.

Whew was it getting hot in here? Dr. Setsuna sure thought so. To already have this devilish angel trying to seduce him…Oh yes this was an excellent way to pass the time…But being that he was more human then daiyoukai this was a little too fast for him. "Mmm as tempting as this feels young one, I must decline." He stated easing the smooth lips from his neck.

"Did you…did you just stop me?" Haku was shocked. No one ever denied him. He was Hakudoshi for Pete's sate. The ultimate seducer of all humans and demons.

Takemaru shook his head. "No my dear, but I feel we are moving to fast. I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to learn more about you. But sex won't let me learn anything except how you are in bed."

Was this guy serious? Haku sat back to look this male straight in the eyes. He wasn't used to this. Normally all that was done whenever he had a male or female he'd sleep with them and kick their asses to the curve the next morning with no more then a _'get the hell out.' _None of them wanted to get to know him. They just wanted the same thing he did, which he delivered quite well. But this one…he was different…He wanted to get to know the real him…

"Is something the matter? You're tearing up. Have I said something wrong?" The doctor asked concerned.

Hakudoshi touched his cheek to find it moist from tears he didn't know were falling. What the…Why was he crying? He didn't cry. Not him. "My apologies. I must've had some dust in my eye."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course you fool! I don't cry. That's weak." Haku slapped the pathetic fluids from his eyes and jumped up to check on the food. Why was he feeling this way? He, Hakudoshi, shouldn't be feeling emotions based on the simple words of a man let alone a human. But those words…those pitiful words actually had an effect on him…How pathetic.

"Hakudoshi?"

"What is it?"

Takemaru walked into the kitchen to see the spider with his head resting against the counter. He stepped over to pull the lad into his arms, resting his head between his shoulder and neck. "Tell me what's wrong. You can talk me."

"No I can't…"

"Yes you can." Take lifted his head up to look in those beautiful lavender eyes he's found himself growing more and more fond of. "I'm here to get to know you. I also want to be the one to help you in your time of need. Even though we've only just met, I've come to find myself caring for you as if we've been lovers for a long time."

Such sweet words. Such a kind heart. All of this for Hakudoshi. The human barely knew him but already was confessing his feelings of caring for him enough to hear his everyday problems and woes. Where had this guy been all of his life? "Thank you…Takemaru. I sincerely appreciate it." He expressed softly nuzzling his nose into the taller man's chest.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Hmm my sauce seems to be ready for our dinner."

But Takemaru wasn't ready to let the young one go from his grasp. The way he fitted so perfectly against his body was amazing. Almost as if they were meant for one another.

Haku was hesitate about removing himself from the warmth being offered to him so freely but it was either stay in the doctor's cozy embrace or risk having the apartment burn down. Deciding that the first choice would be best, he slowly backed away to check on the sauce. Dipping a spoon in he tasted the flavor and frown. "Damn it's still missing something."

"May I have a taste?" Take asked taking the spoon to have a lick himself. The spoon disappeared in his mouth and his eyes blinked, relishing the tangy sauce. He smacked his lips and nodded. "Yes I know what it's missing."

"What?"

"This." The doctor suddenly pulled Haku to him, bringing down a kiss to his sweet lips. Haku was completely caught off guard of the sudden lip lock but quickly fell into it, draping his arms around the doctor's shoulders.

This man was most definitely a kissing master. Haku's mouth had never been so ravished the way it was now. Soft nibbles to his lips, tiny licks of his tongue, the way he would sway his head from side to side to make sure he was touching his lips just right. Hmm what a talented doctor he was indeed. Their silky smooth moans blended into one making a powerful sexual urge build in them both to the point of wanting to tear the other's clothes apart.

The doctor's tongue pressed into Haku's mouth begging for entrance to ravish the inside as it did the outside, which was granted immediately. And if the kiss was hot before, it came a smoky haze of sizzling goodness when Takemaru's tongue stroked along his own as if coating with steaming desire. It would dip, swirl, tangle and battle along with Haku's own, which was to be expected of him trying to be the top dog. But the ever talented doctor proved to be the victor of that tongue war.

Breaking away from the kiss Takemaru was left panting heavily and wanting more, but maintained perfect control over his libido. "That's what was missing in your sauce." He teased rubbing over the swollen bottom lip. "It needed a sweet taste of these lips."

"Hmm a flatterer you are indeed doctor. And what a fine job you're doing of it." Haku said rather amused.

"I see that it's worked on you, has it not?"

"Oh yes it has." Tip toeing up, Haku lend into whisper in the older male's ear. "If you keep it up I promise to offer you more of my special sauce."

The doctor replied with a lift of his eyebrow and a chuckle from inside his chest. He could already tell that he was definitely in for a wild ride with this one.

* * *

Menomaru had called for a conference with his fellow daiyoukai to discuss a few matters with them considering himself and Hakudoshi. The meeting was to be set at Hoshiyomi's residence during their weekly get together of green tea talk. The attire was, as usual, traditional feudal garb. Their significant others were all in another room discussing whatever interested them. Even Hakudoshi had shown up.

"I'm glad to see everyone was able to make it." Meno said while, pouring tea into five small tea cups.

Hoshiyomi frowned looking through his sliding glass door at the last members to show. "Yes almost everyone."

His sights were set on six demons kissing like some horny teenagers in his living room. Tsukuyomaru was going to town on Hiten's mouth suckling and nibbling as if he couldn't get enough of his younger lover. He pulled the boy's head closer for a more punishing kiss, moaning the entire time as Hiten grined his hips against his own. Right next to them were Ryura and Bankotsu ravishing each other's mouths like ice cream and other delicious sweet treats, licking and groping the other's ass suggestively. The newly mated couple were far from being done with their honey moon. But the final two getting it on very hotly were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. As usual the two weren't ashamed of displaying their affections for one another. Sesshomaru's tongue was licking down Inuyasha's offered neck, up his jaw line and up to his ear to bite on. Moaning Inuyasha grinded himself roughly to his brother getting as much contact as he could, while kissing on him. The hanyou lifted his leg to lace around Sesshomaru's hips, which Sesshy was all to happy to keep up for a better roll of his crotch to his mate's

"Unbelievable." Hoshi began in astonishment. "Are they actually about to get intimate in my living room? The nerve of those hot blooded fools."

'You are not one to talk my friend." Meno scolded with narrowed eyes. "When I and Shippo arrived here, we found you with Koga hoist up to the ceiling, kissing the living soul out of him. Had we arrived a few moments later we would've received quite a show."

"And thus is the beautiful life of being mated to such a sexy youkai." Hoshi teased not at all ashamed.

Rolling his eyes, Meno walked into the living room to break up the freak fest before it became rated R in Hoshi's residence. "Do you all think you could come up for air long enough to talk?"

Sighing happily, two of the couples broke apart with a couple of licks and tiny pecks. But the request didn't reach the two inu's whom were still necking. Meno knew that he was going to have to actually pull these two apart to get their attention. He reached in between the two, struggling to pull them apart.

"No, no, no, just a little bit more." Inuyasha panted trying to get around the moth.

Meno blocked the hanyou's way to his mate swaying side to side to block each unguarded point. "Inuyasha as much as you want to indulge your mate, could you let me have him for a moment?"

Inuyasha caught the wrong meaning of that statement and lifted an eyebrow looking between the two curiously. Menomaru and Sesshomaru…Well Meno was pretty hot and Sesshomaru was definite sexy…But who would be on top? "Can I watch? I wanna see who's going to scream the loudest." He asked innocently.

Suddenly he caught on to what the hanyou was talking about and granted him with an evil glow of his eyes. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZED, PERVERTED FOOL!" Meno shouted blushing a hot pink.

Inuyasha dashed down the hall laughing.

"Hmm I can't wait to get a taste of my sexy dragon again." Bankotsu purred wiping at his lover's lips.

Ryu growled and tapped his mate's bottom before releasing him. "I promise to give you all that you want when we get back home." He said walking away to head outside.

Hiten kissed Tsukuyo once more before backing away. "Hey remember that it's my turn to be on top when we get to your place alright?"

"Of course. Anything for you kid." Tsukuyo winked following behind Ryu to the patio.

'_Give me strength,' _Sesshomaru mentally encouraged down to his swollen member to die down.

Menomaru took his seat clearing his throat to get three certain daiyoukai to stop gawking at their lover's retreating asses. "If I may tear your attentions back to reality for a moment I would like to discuss a few things of great importance."

Tsukuyomaru licked his lips, admiring the way Hiten's behind flexed as he walked off and chuckled. "Believe me; what just walked down that hall is more then enough reality for me."

"Oh yes. All of my sexy reality just went down the hall." Ryu mumbled watching Bankotsu's ass sway in his dark blue jeans. Oh yes he was going to rip those suckers off as soon as they got back home.

Sesshomaru couldn't utter a word as he continued on watching his mate walk off until they reached Koga's room. Just before going in, Inuyasha turned and winked as his mate, then disappeared from sight. '_Oh just wait until we get home little brother.'_

"You much of hot blooded fools." Hoshi joked. "Could you pick up your tongues before they damage my patio?"

Finally turning around the three grinned sheepishly, taking a hold of their tea cups for a sip.

"Now that I finally have your attentions," Meno began snippily. "I would like to make an announcement….I'm planning to make it official between Shippo and myself by claiming him as my mate tonight."

"Oh that's great news!" Hoshi said excitedly.

"Yes congratulations on your decision Menomaru." Sesshomaru praised.

Tsukuyo and Ryu both gave their congratulations as well.

"Thank you my friends. I appreciate the support. But now I have another issue we should address…"

The tone in their comrade's voice peeked their attention immediately.

"It's about… Hakudoshi." He said gravely.

"What of the lad?" Hoshi asked.

"Well…he's taken an interest in someone recently. About 2 weeks ago he's met a human doctor and the two have become incredibly close."

"So what's the problem? The boy could use a change in his overly active life style of jumping from one bed to the next." The bat king remarked, taking a sip of his tea.

Ryu nodded his agreement. "Yes Menomaru, I fail to see the problem here."

"That's what I though as well. But being me, I wanted to check into this human's back ground a little further to see if he was truly who he claimed to be…I got this strange vibe from him…" His red eyes lifted up to Sesshomaru's worriedly. "It was the same as when we first met on another."

Sesshomaru's amber orbs narrowed at the information. "Do you believe he is a youkai?"

"Actually I don't think. I know he is…To be precise, he's a daiyoukai just as we are."

Everyone groaned shaking their heads. This was a problem indeed. Especially for Hakudoshi. It wasn't possible for two daiyoukai to be coupled with one another and with Haku trying to become one this would prove to be an issue.

"So what are we to do? Does Hakudoshi know of this?" Ryu questioned, worriedly.

Meno shook his head. "No. I doubt the boy has any idea. But it only get's worst from here. I haven't even begun to tell you the final part about the man whom is actually on his way here…I received this information your mother… Sesshomaru…" His voiced trailed away as he regarded the inu lord with perplexity.

Sesshomaru lend forward on the table with his eyes hardening to cold steel. He could already tell he wasn't going to like this news. "What is it?"

"The man…his name is…Takemaru Setsuna…"

* * *

"Everyone I have an important announcement to make." Haku said excitedly grabbing everyone's attention with his weird behavior.

"What's up?" They all said.

Smiling brightly he jumped on Koga's bed to be above them all. "I've met someone and he's on his way over to meet you all."

Shippo jumped up on the bed to hug his best friend. "Oh Haku, I'm so happy for you."

"Yea that's great man." Bank said happily.

"Damn it's about time." Inuyasha gushed rudely.

Koga agreed. "Yea you jerk it sure took ya long enough."

The news was enough to make Hiten very curious. "So what does he look like?"

Haku sat down on one leg grinning mischievously. "He's very attractive with long wavy black hair; he works as a doctor, and has an incredibly kind personality."

"Whoa he sounds like a keeper."

"He is…We've been getting to know one another for the pass two weeks." _Not to mention the nosy neighbor who refuses to back off. _The stupid imbecile would keep coming onto him whenever he came out the door. What a pervert.

"So when do we get to meet the guy?" Bankotsu quizzed.

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

Hakudoshi laughed getting up to run out the door.

"I guess that's him." Hiten chuckled.

The rest of them followed the overly hyped spider demon out the door. Running straight for the front door, he quickly opened it to throw his arms around Takemaru's neck, giving him a sweet kiss.

Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, Bankotsu and Hiten could see their friend kissing someone but his hair hid the guy's face from sight.

Upon hearing the doorbell, the daiyoukai emerged from the patio, all of them with grim expressions on their face.

Hakudoshi finally released the human long enough to breath and turned to his friends. "Everyone I want you to meet a special friend of mines. His name is…"

"Takemaru of Setsuna…" Sesshomaru snarled enrage.

Inuyasha's ears straighten to sharp points when he heard the name called. "What…what did you say Sesshomaru?" He whispered looking at his brother with widened eyes.

Takemaru's face widened at the sight of his older enemies, the two sons of the dog general…It looked as if his past and finally caught up with him…

Inuyasha's eyes turned a hellish red when he ran over to see that it was indeed the Takemaru that had killed his mother and father. "YOU….SON OF A BITCH!" His fist suddenly connected with the human daiyoukai jaw sending him flying outside the door. He ran off after the fallen body followed closely by his brother.

Sesshomaru cracked his claws and slashed toward the doctor only to miss him by a hair. "COME BACK HERE!" He roared full of rage at the now flying Takemaru.

His and Inuyasha's youki spun erratically out of control as they took turns trying to do as much damage as they could to the retreating human daiyoukai.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"I WILL DEVOUR YOU, YOU CURSED HUMAN!"

Sesshomaru being the only one of the two that could fly, swipe up to the sky finally catching the human to knock him straight to the earth. Inuyasha jumped up to kick the guy directly in his chest finishing up with another punch to his face.

Takemaru landed to the ground skidding up to Hoshiyomi's house until slamming against it. He coughed and gagged up blood aching from the pain. He opened a single eye to see both the inu's eyes glowing angrily with the full intent to kill him.

Then without warning they made a mad charge toward the fallen demon with their claws raised up for the final blow…

"STOP!" Hakudoshi jumped in front of his friends just when their claws would've went straight through him. "You stay away from him this instant!" He warned with a menacing glow of his own eyes.

"Step aside young one!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Move Hakudoshi! I'm going to kill this bastard for what he's done to us." Inuyasha said trying to get around his friend.

"Over my dead body!" Haku took a battle stance to show his seriousness. "You'll have to go through me if you want him."

The other daiyoukai stepped outside to join along with Hakudoshi.

"Stop this foolishness immediately the both of you!" Hoshi sneered.

Ryura frowned. "Yes enough of this! We must treat him the same way we would any other.

"You fools have no idea what this bastard has done to us!" Inuyasha yelled full of a hot blooded rage.

"What could this man have done to the two for you to make you both hate him so much?"

Sharing a look with his younger, Sesshomaru exhaled a deep breath before reply. "He's the one that killed Inuyasha's mother…and our father…"

Everyone gasped in surprise then looked down at the hurt Takemaru who had his head downcast to the ground.

Everyone stayed completely quiet taking in the admission just said.

Menomaru broke the silence with a suggestion. "Well we're not going to get anything accomplished by simply standing out here now are we? Let's go inside."

Hoshiyomi and Ryu both walked over to help Takemaru to his feet and took him inside. Hakudoshi ran up to assist his friend as well. Before going in, Take was shoved roughly to the side by both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as they walked in first.

"Hey watch it!" Hakudoshi had had it with these two and their constant need to rule everything.

But before he could run off his mouth Menomaru stopped him. "We'll discuss this and more Haku. But we'll do it in a civilized manner."

Reluctantly, the spider nodded and followed out toward the patio. Yes they were all going to have a nice talk about this…

* * *

Hiten, Bankotsu, and Koga all sat at the extra table quietly watching the demons all sitting at the table.

"Hey man did you pop the popcorn?" Bankotsu whispered to Koga.

"Yea and I got the camera ready for action." Koga whispered back pulling up a bowl of popcorn and his camera.

Hiten sat back in his seat taking the bow from Koga. "Ok lights, camera, and action baby." He said quietly throwing some popcorn in his mouth.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat side by side glaring evilly at the man responsible for their father's death. Shippo looked the man calmly taking in his submitted appearnace. He didn't seem as scary as he was years ago. Actually he looked very kind from the malicious face he had before.

Everything had been explained to Hakudoshi about the battle between the inus, their father's death, and the fact of Takemaru being a human daiyoukai. All the information swam around his head in crazed whirlpool of confusion. This was unfair…all of this was so unfair…The one guy he actually has become very fond of just so happens to be his friend's father's murderer and to top it off he's a daiyoukai.

Takemaru removed his medillion not seeinga point in hiding his appearance any longer. His clothes took the form of a long trench, sleeveless jacket with a large horn protruding from the right side of his forehead, decorated with leopard spots along his down pinkest gray spikes grew from his shoulders long with the dark blue orb in the middle of his chest. "Foremost I'd like to offer my apologies to the both of for what I've commited in the past and -"

"Save the bullshit Takemaru! We know you're up to no fucking good!" Inuaysha growled.

Sesshomaru's eyes spoke for themselves showing his hatred for the man clearly in their depths.

"I can assure you that I have no animosity of any kind towards you two. My life has changed since then. And now," He took a hold of the calmly quiet Hakudoshi. "I wish to change it for the better."

Haku looked into his now red eyes and gave a supporting smile. He knew that Takemaru wasn't as bad as they made him out to be. He'd gotten to know the real him during the two weeks they'd been together.

Sesshomaru walked over to snatch Hakudoshi up and placed him in his own seat. "You stay away from him, Takemaru. I will not allow you to harm this boy with your lies."

"Unhand me Sesshomaru! I don't need the likes of you to run my life." Haku tried to get up but was slammed back down in the seat by the inu lord.

"You will do as you're told Hakudoshi! Do not think to disrespect your elder young one!" It was extremely rare when any of the daiyoukai would show their authority over the younger generation youkai and when it was done, it was best to be obedient or face the consequences.

Angrily Hakudoshi sat back folding his arms in a huff.

"Ohhhh fuck please tell me you got that." Hiten whispered in delighted glee.

Koga zeroed in on Haku's pouting mouth. "Oh hell yea! I got all of it baby."

Bankotsu threw some popcorn in his mouth, enjoying the show very much.

Turning to his side Hoshiyomi gave the human a hard stare. "What intentions do you have for Hakudoshi?"

"Indeed. I'm very interested to know what you have in store for the lad." Tsukuyomaru tilted his head to the side, regarding the new daiyoukai carefully.

"I have no malicious intent for Hakudosh I can assure you...I truly care for him and just want our relationship to grow from there."

"Oh horse shit!" Inuyasha sat up banging his fist on the table. "We know you're all talk and nothing else! You were probably planning to get to Haku so that you get close to us, and take out your revenge for when we kicked your ass!"

"No it's nothing like that I assure you. I only want -"

"You only want to get your revenge! PURE AND SIMPLE!"

Takemaru had had it with all the accusations "Listen you ignorant, brazen child -!"

"Watch how you address my mate Takemaru." Sesshomaru warned dangerously.

"That goes for you too Sesshomaru!" Taking a very deep breath Take calmed his anger and spoke more calmly. "I haven't once tried to attack either of you since I saw you here, nor have I taunted in front of you about exacting any revenge. I have no reason to do so. I've changed for the better." He said the last part looking directly at Hakudoshi. "And I only want to continue on doing so if that means having Hakudoshi in my life."

After his declaration for wanting the boy's affections, Silence passed around them until Sesshomaru said something that shocked every single soul around.

"It's forbidden." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

Hakudoshi stood up from his chair appalled at what he was hoping wasn't what he'd hear. "What did you say?"

Sesshoamru looked down to the young demon, frowning. "I said it's forbidden. You are not to be near him from heist forth."

"NO! That's not fair Sesshomaru! You can't do this to me! I want to be with Takemaru!"

"Ohhh my god please tell me you're getting this." Bankotsu said shaking Koga's arm.

"WHOA, hold on you fool! You're going to make me miss something." Koga fussed yanking his arm away.

Hiten was chewing on his nails wildly watching as the drama became more serious. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I'm going to piss my pants."

"Did you just say what I could not do Hakudoshi?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, narrowing his eyes at the youth before him.

The look made Haku flinch but he held his ground. "Y-yes I did. I care for Takemaru and I want to be with him. Why can't you just let us be?"

"BECAUSE I FORBID IT!" Roared the normally calm Sesshomaru. "Do not speak on this manner again Hakudoshi! Do you understand me?"

Hakudoshi turned his head away disobediently, only to have have his jaw, jerked right back by the angered inu's hand. "Do you understand me?"

Fighting to hold off the frustrated tears of being treated like a child, Haku quietly nodded. "I understand." He whispered softly. His beautiful lavender eyes shimmered at Takemaru pitifully.

Inuyasha noticed the saddened look in Haku's face and suddenly started to feel regretful for what he'd done.

Takemaru signed, looking at the young demon's misery. And it was his entire fault. All he wanted to do was to have a change in his life from all the wrong he'd done in the past…But it would seem that fate decided that it'd be best if he stayed alone…Very well so be it. "I have two requests I would like to ask of you daiyoukai…"

Even though Ryura, Menomaru, Hoshiyomi and Tsukuyomaru were against Sesshomaru's order, they do thought it was best for Hakudoshi if he didn't continue his relationship with Takemaru.

"Name your requests." Meno said.

"One is will you make sure that Haku finds happiness without me. Maybe with another."

"So granted. Name the second."

"I wish to spend one more moment with him…with that's alright Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru crunched up his face, but nonethesless didn't see any harm in letting them talk one last time. "So granted. Five minutes is all you will recieve."

"Very well." Takemaru walked over to take Haku by the hand and lend him off to the front door.

"No please don't go." Haku begged hugging Takemaru around his waist. "Please…I wish for you to stay with me."

"Hakudoshi, you know that it was forbidden. In respect for your elder, you have no choice but to comply."

"To hell with him!" Haku screamed burying his face in the human's chest. "I want you here! I don't give a damn what Sesshomaru says! Don't you care for me?"

Takemaru smooth over the long hair reaching down the spider demon's back with a sad smile. "Of course I care for you. Each minute we've spent together was even better then the last."

"Then why…why give that up?"

"Because I don't want to come between you and your friends."

"I told you to hell with them! It's about what I want and I want you here! Or at least take me with you!" Haku's voice was cracking with each desparate plea.

"Please Hakudoshi…don't make this any harder then it has to be." Takemaru pressed his head down on top of Hakudohis's sadly. "You have no idea how much I wish to stay by your side. But -"

"Hakudoshi!"

Haku lifted his head to see Sesshoamru standing by the patio with his arms folded. "Your time is up Hakudoshi."

"NO! I won't let him leave." Haku buried his face back in Takemaru's chest. "You'll have to kill me to make me move!"

"No young one." Take mumbled. "Don't make such promises on your life for my sake."

Lifting his head, Haku finally released his built up tears to let them slide down his face. "Please Takemaru. I-I'm begging you…don't go…please…please." He hiccupped sadly tightening his hold.

Takemaru kissed the boy's forehead and laid it upon his own. "I'm sorry Hakudoshi…" then he regretfully released the spider child and walked out the door.

"NO! I SAID NO!" Haku was about to run off after him when Sesshomaru grabbed him by his arm. "LET ME GO SESSHOMARU! I BEG OF YOU TO PLEASE RECONSIDER YOUR DECISION!"

Sesshomaru yanked the boy to him. "No. My decision stands firm on the issue. Don't you understand that I'm trying to protect you."

The sound of a car engine starting made Haku's eyes become a pair of frantic orbs. "NO! NO! NO! He's leaving! Let me go damn you!" He pulled at his arm and watched in horror as the car pulled away to drive the winding path. The further the car went away the bigger Haku's eyes became until it finally disappeared. Forever.

Sudden rounds of anxiety shook in Haku's body at the feel of abandonment. "NO NO NO! He's gone! He's gone! Oh my god he's gone!" The feelings were so severe on him. It was too much for the demon. The sense of abandonment was overwhelming. So much so, that poor spider fell against Sesshomaru losing conciousness.

"Hakudoshi! Hakudoshi! Open your eyes!"

Everyone rushed inside to see their spider friend with a tear streak face laying unconsciously against Sesshomaru's chest.

Koga lowered the camera in shock, along with Bank, Hiten and Shippo gapping at the fallen demon.

Inuyasha walked over to bend down along his friend's still body…What has he done?…

**A/N: I damn near cried on this one. Stupid Sesshomaru! The scene went from horny to angry to massive confusion! Ughhh I wonder what will happen next. In the next chappie Shinshinki will begin to try and stake his claim on our little spider demon. Stay tuned to find out what happens. Thanks for reading! Review your thoughts!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Summery: The ever sassy and sexy young Hakudoshi seems to believe that there is no one that can handle has his ever sharp tongue and quick wit. However he comes across two very handsome and mysterious daiyoukai who both want to win over the pale angel's heart. Which one will be the one to be victorious for this spider's tangled web of love? **

**Ok guys there's going to be a lemon but trust me when I say that this was the hardest lemon I've ever had to do because this guy will always be a baby to be…. UGH! Enjoy!**

**Hakudoshi's Tangled Heart**

Shippo frantically fanned over his best friend's face trying to cool him down. Poor Haku was sweating profusely from his fainting spell.

"I don't get it mutt. Why did you and Sesshomaru go off the deep end with that guy?" Koga said, while placing a cool cloth on Haku's forehead.

Inuyasha looked down mournfully at his unconscious friend. "Well remember that we said that he was the one that killed my parents. So how did you expect us to react upon seeing him? I was furious."

"Yea but you did that when you saw Meno and Ryu too." Bank spoke out.

"But it's not the same thing."

"Actually it is." Hiten started. "Even though they didn't kill your father, I remember you telling us before that they did go to battle with him. The only difference was that they lost against him."

"He's right Inuyasha. It's not so different." Shippo mumbled quietly. "I don't want to bring up old issues, but remember Inuyasha that all of us started off as enemies before letting it grow into something more." Shippo looked around his friends proudly. "And now we're the best of friends.

Inuyasha did his own sweep of around the room at the smiling faces of his comrades. It was true that each of them had started off as bitter enemies, but now that's changed…So does that mean that Takemaru could have changed too?…

* * *

When Haku finally came too from his unconsciousness he immediately demanded a council meeting with the daiyoukai about his relationship with Takemaru. Hoshiyomi fortunately had a spare room used for when entertaining business owners so that was used for the important discussion.

Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Koga, Hiten and Shippo all stood quietly with their ears pressed to the door, listening to their shouting friend.

"_Why won't you reconsider Sesshomaru?" _They heard Haku cry_._

"_Because it's what's best for you. Why don't you realize that Takemaru is only going to use you -"_

"_No he won't! If he had such a malicious purpose who would've acted on them by now! Don't you understand that he cares for me! He loves me for me!"_

The younger's could hear Sesshomaru's low growl_. "I won't repeat myself on the matter at hand Hakudoshi."_

Menomaru's voice was heard next. _"What about your training to become a daiyoukai? If you were to become involved with him then you would have to give up that status forever."_

"_To hell with that! I will gladly give it up if it meant I could be with him!"_

Sesshomaru snarled angrily. _"You foolish boy! Can't you see why I won't allow you to be with him? It's for your own good!"_

"_You won't allow us together all because of you and Inuyasha's own dark reasons, which have nothing to do with me Sesshomaru."_

"_It has plenty to do with you since I am your elder, Hakudoshi!_

A heavy cry echoed in the large room_. "This isn't fair! Every single one of you has someone to call your own! So why won't you allow me the same!"_

This time Hoshiyomi's voice spoke up softly. _"It's not that we want you to be alone young one. We're just thinking about what's best for." _

"_Takemaru is what's best for me!"_

"_No he's not." _Ryura said firmly_. "If this man was able to upset Sesshomaru and Inuyasha the way he did then there has to be a reason behind it. He can't be trusted."_

Something in Hakudoshi snapped wildly, that made the younger youkai flinch_. "How dare you pass judgment Ryura! If I recall correctly you fought with their father as well! As did you Menomaru! And Hoshiyomi you were Inuyasha's arch enemy before you even came to know us! So tell me what makes any of you so different from him!" _

Suddenly the door was snatched open with a tear streaked Hakudoshi emerging from inside. He turned around to glare evilly at the older demons. "I fucking despise every single one of you!" Then he ran off, heading out the door and to his car. Just when he had it open it was slammed shut by a magenta striped hand.

"You will be going no where Hakudoshi!"

"Please…Just leave me be Sesshomaru. You've already tortured me enough by taking Takemaru from me. What more do you want?" Haku felted so defeated. He wanted within all his fiber to go and find Takemaru so that he could be held in his embrace once more. But being the usual obedient mature demon he respected his elder's wishes anyway. "Please just let me go…"

Sesshomaru reluctantly removed his hand to allow the spider demon to get in his car. Before the door could close he held it open to have one more say on the matter. "I'm doing this for your own good Hakudoshi."

"As I said before. What's best for me…is Takemaru." Closing the door, he started his a car and sped off now the road not even glancing back to see Sesshomaru staring at his departing vehicle.

* * *

That same night two demons momentarily put today's drama aside to focus on a more urgent issue.

"Are you ready Shippo?"

The shorter kitsune nodded his head, tip toeing up to lace his lips with Menomaru's. tonight would be the night that the moth lord claimed Shippo as his own.

Shippo was very nervous since he hadn't been intimate with a male or female his entire life. So he was as pure as the day he was born. Which suited Meno just fine, since he wanted to be the boy's first, last and only.

He started off with a slow kiss, massage the young fox's back, sliding down until reaching his tail. The stroking of the tail or tickle behind the ears for any animal demon was a very strong stimulate for sexual foreplay.

Shippo's fluffy tail was very sensitive. Even the slightest brush against it could make him moan wanting more. But with the way Menomaru was kissing and stroking his tail. Uhhh it felt like a honeyed heaven.

Menomaru broke the kiss to take off Shippo's clothing piece by piece admiring the flesh being exposed to him. "You are so beautiful Shippo." Whispered the moth god.

"Thank you Menomaru." Shippo said bashfully. He felt even more embarrassed when he noticed Meno staring directly at his growing erection with a hungry glint. Feeling self conscious he used both his hands to cover himself. "Please don't stare at me like that."

"Like what Love?"

"Like…like you want to devour me."

"Oh but I do." Meno lend forward engulfing the boy's shaft in one rough swallow, relaxing his throat.

Shippo gasped nearly falling to the floor. Every touch or gentle caress was just too much for the kitsune to take in. His knees buckled under his jelly like support, as Meno suckled at his member like a Popsicle. His tongue would swirl with each bob of his head, using his two hands to hold on tightly to Shippo's hips.

"Aww god Meno…" Shippo moaned jerking his long fluffy hair free from his ribbon.

Menomaru wrapped his arms around Shippo's waist to deep throat him more, letting the cock hit the back of his throat. His fangs teased along the edges.

A building force grew at the base of Shippo's stomach, then he began to panic. Something was about to happen and he wasn't sure what but his body wanted it to happen. He gripped Meno's head to brace himself, as the heated nerves shot up to his neck. No this felt strange; he was staring to feel nervous.

Meno noticed that the boy was coming close to reaching his end. This would be his first time coming so he wanted him to enjoy his very first orgasm with a bang. His sucking pace became harder and rougher, pulling to the tip to engulf back to the base.

"Meno…Meno…please wait something is…is…is…._AHHHHH!" _Shippo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he experienced a white hot oblivion, rattling of high spouts of waves up his spine.

Menomaru finally released his hips to scoop him up in his arms. "It'll only get better from here love."

The sated fox was too far gone in his lusty high to get what his lover was saying.

Somewhere between the living room and the bedroom, Meno and striped of his own garb littering the hallway with his clothes. He shut the door with his foot and walked over to place Shippo gently on the large king size bed.

His fox looked so lovely spread out before him, just ready for the taking. The moth couldn't wait to be inside his younger lover's body. "Shippo I'm going to have to prepare you, so you're going to feel some pain. But trust me and you'll be fine."

Nodding, Shippo relaxed his body to get himself ready for whatever was to come.

Menomaru soaked his fingers with some lubricates he had in a night stand, and lend over Shippo's body, looking him straight in the eyes. "I love you Shippo." He whispered before lunging in two fingers at once.

Shippo was almost distracted by the declaration of love but the pain quickly made him forget that. He had to get away from the pain. It hurt so much. He used his feet to push back away from the intruding objects, but his hips were held down firmly. "Please Meno…It hurts so much…" he cried quietly.

"Trust me Shippo. I'm almost done."

"But it _Ahhh_…it _Uhhh_ it hurts…please no more."

Hearing his beloved beg for relief of the pain made Meno felt regretful but he planned to make the boy his own and he was going to do it tonight. The fingers became more forceful plunging in deeper through the virgin hole.

"Please…Please…._Ahhh_…Meno…No more _Uhhhh _stop it."

"You have to be prepared Shippo." Came the low mumble.

"I know…but…it…hurts…"

"Shh…you're almost there my love." If the young fox was having trouble with just two fingers, there was going to be some problems when he took him.

When he felt Shippo begin to thrust back against his fingers he relaxed a bit feeling more confident that Shippo would be just fine. "Are you ready for me young one?"

Shippo nodded his head wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

"Brace yourself." Menomaru lifted one of the lad's legs, pushing his large erection at the entrance. He kissed his lips to Shippo's own and started to push in slowly, pulling back then pushing in further then before.

Shippo tried to rip his mouth away but it was held captive so that he wouldn't scream out from the very large grit going inside of him. Meno held onto his mouth pushing in more and more, swallowing all of the painful, pleasured moans.

The poor fox thought there was no end as more and more was pushed inside of his virgin hole. Then finally he felt Meno's flesh against his own and signed in the kiss, happy that there was no more to go in. His body relaxed, relieving some of the pain. After making the boy had adjusted to his size, Meno started to slowly thrust his hips back and forth.

A new wave of pain, caused Shippo to whimper but he wouldn't stop Meno. The pain was to be expected because of his lack of intimacy. But he needed something to distract him from this pain. So he bit down on his bottom lip to draw his senses to another source and gripped the sheets under his fingers.

Meno found himself to be in trance of lust and desire. Each thrust into the very tight body beneath him left him wanting more. It felt so wild. He was losing control over himself. Looking down at his lover he could see why. All of that long fluffy, long carrot colored hair was spread around Shippo's head like an angelic halo. The sight only made his urge more vicious.

He lifted Shippo's legs over his shoulders and started to thrust in more freely, earning more whimpers and moans.

"_Meno…Meno…Ahhh…yess…..please…..yes…." _There was no more pain for the young fox for it was now turned to a blissful ride of desire. He even began to push back against the Meno, meeting him for each push of the hips. "_Oh Meno…Ahhh….Meno…" _

The sound of his name through him over the edge. Menomaru became an animal, slamming against the kitsune's prostate, making him finally release his pent up cries.

Whatever Menomaru was hitting against, made him want to feel it again, because it was making that strange feeling build up in his stomach. _"Meno…It's….I…It's…Awwwww!" _Shippo arched from the bed letting of his wailing cry of orgasmic white fire, blaring in his eyes.

His cry was simultaneously with the squeeze around Menomaru's shaft making him cum savagely inside of Shippo's body. During his orgasmic high his inner youkai took over and bite down on Shippo's throat, marking him with his venom.

Only a soft gasp was hissed from the unsuspecting marking, but Shippo didn't mind this kind of pain. If it meant that he could be with Menomaru forever.

After releasing all of his seed in his new mate, Menomaru fell over his smaller body panting. "Are you ok Shippo?"

Shippo chuckled, rubbing the green hair on his chest. "Yes I'm fine."

The moth demon positioned them at the top of the bed pulling the covers over their bodies. He cradled his new mate's head to his chest, signing his satisfaction.

The fox released a breath of his own. "I love you Menomaru."

"I love you as well Shippo."

The bedroom was filled with a cozy heated silence until a young kitsune wanted to ask a small question. "Meno?'

"Yes my love?"

"Can we do that again?"

* * *

"Are you sure you won't reconsider this Dr. Setsuna? You've been an excellent part of my staff since you got here." Milady said watching the good doctor placing all of his belongings in a small box, including a picture he and Hakudoshi had taken together in the park.

"I'm sorry milady. But I thought that by moving here, I would be able to have a nice change in my life. But apparently the heavens won't grant me that in this place." The special change he was referring too, he could never lay his eyes on again.

Lady Tsukiko was no fool. She was far too experienced in her ways, not to know about this human. "Takemaru…I already know about the history you had between you and my now deceased mate."

His back stiffened at the revelation. "So why haven't you tried to kill me too?"

"Because you were not the one that killed him. His death was assured for him after his fight with the dragon. So even if you didn't fight him, his death was already promised to him that night."

Well at least someone else was able to see it that way. To bad he couldn't get the Inu brother's to realize that. "Thank you for that Lady Tsukiko. But unfortunately that little bit of information would fall on deaf ears towards -"

"My son?"

Turning around he nodded. "Yes as I'm sure you know, he has forbidden me to be with Hakudoshi, so I hardly see any point in staying in a place where I'd mostly likely run into the lad. Farewell mistress Tsukiko." He tried to give a smile, but failed miserably as he gathered his belongings and went out the door.

Hmm she knew it. Her idiotic son was so damned foolish. Who was he to interfere in the love lives of others…Well let's see how he likes it if a higher authority was established.

* * *

Hakudoshi didn't know how long he'd been driving around. He just knew that he wasn't ready to go home just yet and finally face the fact that his beloved doctor was truly gone. For some reason he couldn't overcome the pain of loss inside of him. It felt like a piece of him had been ripped from his heart. So constricting and full of anguish.

Soon he'd finally returned home. There was no point in hiding anymore. There wasn't going to be anymore of Takemaru's presence in his life. So he was going to have to just suck it up and deal with it…But why did it hurt so much to do that? He couldn't forget about the doctor. The man had become very precious to him over the course of two weeks they'd begun to know each other.

Walking up the stairs, he wasn't mentally prepared for his neighbor whom he knew would open his door when he heard him climbing up.

"Hmm I see you're finally home."

Haku ignored him putting his key in the hole, to turn the lock.

That was strange. The kid would normally bite off his head or curse his existence just for even looking at him. Shinshinki had become accustomed to the little annoyance game and between himself and his neighbor. "Hey kid what's your problem?" He asked opening his door fully to walk out of it.

Haku opened his door and stepped through it, but the door wouldn't close all the way and he turned to see why. His neighbor had blocked the door with his foot and stepped in behind him. "What are you doing? Please leave my home. I haven't the time for you ignorance right now."

"So what has made the smart ass Hakudoshi cry?"

"I haven't been crying you fool!" Yes he has. The entire time since he lifted from Hoshiyomi's house he'd been crying. "It's not like I have a reason to cry! So what if I can't see Takemaru anymore? It's better this way! At least I can…I can…" He trailed off revealing far too much to this man he barely knew.

"So you can be a daiyoukai?'

Damn how did he know that?

"Don't look so surprised young one. I myself am a daiyoukai. So of course I would notice when another is in training." The hell demon removed his neck charm to reveal his true nature. A tall menacing soul, with a mask over half his face, and his body clad in black and red armor with a jet black fur on the shoulder.

This was an unsuspecting twist. Hakudoshi hadn't realized that there was another youkai living in his complex. Well that just shows how much his training was benefiting him.

"So you want to talk? Or just sit there and look like an idiot."

The insult brought him away from his self pity for a moment to look at the newest daiyoukai. "Don't call me an idiot! But yes I will talk to you. Hell it's not like I have other things to do with my life now." He mumbled going to his kitchen to get a couple of cups of tea.

"Gee thanks I'm so glad I could help out your temporary boredom." Shinshinki said sarcastically.

"Be silent you fool and let me talk." Snapped the spider demon, handing over the cup of green tea.

"Look you little brat, there won't any more of that fool stuff-"

"Do you want to hear my issues or not?"

"Damn kid you sure have a smart ass mouth. But go ahead."

Taking a deep breath, Haku started from the beginning when he and Takemaru first met, how their first date went between them, to the two weeks of courtship the doctor was polite enough to do. Then he further explained about how his elders had forbidden him to ever be with Takemaru again. Shinshinki didn't interrupt or make any smart remarks. He just listened nodding his head at each detail he'd heard. Hakudoshi was very grateful for the extra ear to listen to his problems. It felt like talking about it made it easier to cope with.

"Hmm I see. Sesshomaru has always been a piece of work and so was that hanyou brother of his." Shin said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh please tell me you don't know them too?"

"Hell yea. I was another enemy of their father's. But hell I didn't kill the guy. But I'd try to kick the guy's ass too if I thought he'd killed by father."

Haku signed lowering his head. Would Takemaru ever get some type of support?

"But then again…I've heard the story behind the battle that caused his death but I don't think this Takemaru character wasn't the real cause of it."

"What do you mean?"

Downing the rest of his tea, Shinshinki wiped his mouth and handed the cup to Haku. "If you get me another cup of tea, I'll tell you. And be quick about it."

"How dare you order me around like some kind of -"

"Uh-Uh Less talking more walking brat." Shinshinki shooed the boy away from the couch, urging him to get his drink.

"Why I never -OUCH! How dare you!" Haku shouted when Shin smacked him on the ass.

"Hey is it my fault you have such a nice bottom?"

"Ugh the insolence." But he went to go retrieve the tea anyway. After finishing up, he debated about spitting in the cub but reclined knowing that such behavior was beneath him. "Here." He jerked the cup to the Hell demon and retook his seat. "Now could you tell me what you know?"

Drinking the tea once more in a single swallow, the daiyoukai wiped his mouth, placed the cup on the table and cleared his throat. "Now as I was told, Takemaru technically didn't kill the dog general. Although it was his body, he was possessed by the sword of hell called Souuga."

"Souuga?"

"Yes. You see it was the only sword not made by their father's fang. It was a demon within itself. But Takemaru was manipulated into taking a hold of the sword and ended up attacking the Inu brats against his will."

"So…So you're saying that it was all a misunderstanding?"

"In a way, yes." Shin turned his head to keep his one eye on the spider child. "InuTaisho was already on his last leg when he fought against Takemaru, so even if they hadn't battled one another, the demon lord would've still died."

Now Hakudoshi understood the whole situation much better then before but the only problem was getting Sesshomaru to understand as well. "But how do I convince them that Takemaru wasn't at fault?"

"You have to make them listen to reason. That's the only advice I can give you. But I'll tell you right now that they won't listen to you. From experience I know how bull headed those two can be."

Once again Haku was left feeling deflated. "So what can I do?"

"Move on." Came the simple blunt answer.

"But I don't want to move on! I want Takemaru!"

Shinshinki suddenly pushed Hakudoshi against the couch saddling his hips. "You don't have a choice young one. As you've said Sesshomaru has forbidden you from being with him…but you can move on with another. Come and be with me…"

"But I don't want too…"

"Yes…you do." Shin closed the distance between them to claim Hakudoshi's lips in a soft kiss.

At first Haku struggled to remove himself from the daiyoukai caress but started to melt into the passionate kiss.

Shinshinki deepened the kiss more after feeling the one below him relaxed enough to submit to his will…He had the boy where he wanted him now.

Hakudoshi knew it was wrong…He felt so helpless and alone but Shinshinki was right. He and Take can never ever be together again. So could he…could he move on and forget all about Takemaru?…No he couldn't forget him. Not ever. Because…He loved Takemaru. But what was the point of realizing his love if he couldn't be with him? So why not move on?…Oh Takemaru…

* * *

Two weeks later after Takemaru completed removing all of his belongings from the building, Lady Tsukiko called her son and Inuyasha to her office to have a long discussion about their behaviors.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Show time. "Enter." She demanded.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the office curious as to why their mother wanted to see them so suddenly.

"Sit." She ordered pointing at two chairs.

Obediently they did as they were told, each taking a seat adjacent from the other.

"When I start my lecture I don't want to hear either of you say a single word. Am I clear?"

Inuyasha nodded his head immediately, but Sesshomaru took longer nodding his. What was his mother up too?

"First I'd like to say how disgusted I am at the both of you. Sesshomaru you especially." Milady held up her hand to stop them from asking questions. "Don't speak. Remember I said to not disrupt me when I'm talking. You think of doing it again and I'll slit your throats."

Both younger males knew that the threat wasn't one to be taken lightly so they kept quiet.

"As I was saying, I've very disappointed in both of you for ruining that young boy's love life. Not only did you make me lose a great employee but you've also messed up his life as well. Who are the two of you to meddle in the lives of others? Sesshomaru!" She turned her wicked gaze at her only pup. "I understand that you are the lead guardian of the younger generation youkai but you must learn to step aside when it comes to matters of the heart."

She stood from her desk to walk by her window, with a solemn expression. "I know you two are still bitter about the death of your father. But you must realize that his death was assured after his battle with the dragon. Even if he hadn't fought Takemaru that night he would've died regardless." Her body suddenly turned to glare at the hanyou. "Inuyasha if I remember correctly your mother was brought back to life that night by my mate's sword! So why are you hell bent on getting revenge for a father you didn't know?"

Then her anger was returned to her son. "Sesshomaru you should know that Takemaru hadn't killed your father. His wretched despise was hastened on his own accord! So enough of this tiresome blaming nonsense and get it through that thick skull of yours that he'd not coming back! No matter how much you continue to blame other's for his death, in the end it was his damned fault!"

A light flare of Sesshomaru's youki shattered the materials in Lady Tsukiko's office causing an uproar of items to fly around. "How dare you speak so ill of my father -Ugh!" His breath was cut by his own mother's hand.

The female inu hoist her son effortlessly into the air squeezing his throat. "Didn't I tell you to not speak unless you were told to do so? And you dare to challenge my word young pup! Do not forget Sesshomaru, I am your mother and a great deal more powerful then you." She tightened her grip then slung him roughing to the wall.

Inuyasha ran over to help his brother but his mother-in-law moved to block his path. "Inuyasha you will be staying here with me until I say otherwise."

"What?" Inuyasha gasped.

Sesshomaru rubbed at his tender neck angrily. "Over my dead body." he growled. "He comes with me."

"I… forbid it." She demanded.

"What! You can not -"

"I can and I will. Do not think to disrespect your elder Sesshomaru. Until the day I die I am your guardian and you will do as you're told."

And just like that his own words were thrown back him. It was the exact same way he'd spoken to Hakudoshi. Picking his sore body from the floor, Sesshomaru bowed his head submitting to his mother. "What must I do to get Inuyasha back?" He mumbled feeling like a little child.

Lady Tsukiko smirked his victory. She knew it was a dirty trick to pull using Inuyasha but her son had to be taught a lesson. "Fix it." Saying nothing more then those two words, she ushered Inuyasha out the office door. But before she closed it, she glared at her son. "Or I'll fix you." And the door was slammed, leaving a very defeated Sesshomaru.

* * *

_How had it come to this? In a matter of two weeks? _

Another powerful blow was lain upon Hakudoshi's face as he slinked away from his attacker. Try as he might he couldn't get away from the savage beast hell bent on wanting to harm him more. "Please Shinshinki I'm sorry." Hakudoshi apologize frantically. He couldn't believe the situation he'd gotten himself into.

This was punishment. Yes this was his punishment for not waiting on Takemaru and choosing not to defy his elders. He should've went after Takemaru. But he was too weak and pathetic to do so.

"I told you to that I didn't want you hanging out with your friends and yet you go and do it anyway!" Shinshinki kicked the smaller demon in the face and stomped the back of his head. "I should kill you for being so disobedient!"

"Please Shinshinki forgive me…" He whispered his plead, taking more blows to the head.

"Forgive you? Oh yea I'll forgive you alright." Shinshinki began to pull of his shirt slinging it to the other side of the room. Then he began to work on his pants.

Haku's eyes grow in size, knowing that he was about to receive the worst punishment. "Shinshinki NO! I beg of you don't do this please!" Haku tried to crawl away but was stopped by the rough pull of his hair.

The hell daiyoukai slammed Haku to the ground pinning his hands over his head. "Be silent! You know you like it rough." His awful lips lend down to kiss along his abused lover's neck leaving a trail of spit along the way. Hakudoshi felt so nasty and disgusted with himself. How had it come to this? He, Hakudoshi the smart mouth, sassy, spider prince with the charisma other's could only prey for…how he'd stooped so low.

His arms fell slack his sides as he allowed Shinshinki to rip away his clothing. He deserved it. He deserved this and more. Why, why didn't he fight hard for Takemaru? Why didn't he try harder?…Oh Takemaru…

The evil daiyoukai mouth latched onto Hakudoshi's giving him a sloppy wet kiss. It felt like he was being kissed by a fish. It was so gross.

"Are you ready for me Hakudoshi?" Said the conniving soul above.

He didn't answer nor did he want too. He just wanted his punishment to be over and done with. The sharp press of the devil's cock began to push inside of Hakudoshi's body with no type of preparation.

All he could do was shut his eyes and brace himself for the onslaught of pain he knew was to come….

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

Suddenly Koga, Shippo, Bankotsu and Hiten all jumped on Shinshinki's body knocking him over to the side away from their friend.

"Oh my god Haku are you ok?" Shippo removed his jacket to cover his best friend's naked body.

"UGH!" Koga yelled as he was punch away by the stronger youkai.

"Why you bastard!" Hiten lunged forward to throw a thunder strike at the attacker but missed. His face suddenly met with a large fist knocking him to the floor.

Bankotsu jumped to land a kick to the guy's back but was far to slow for the more experienced daiyoukai. Shinshinki grabbed the human's leg, swirled him around in a circle and tossed him over to slam into the other two fallen demons.

Setting his sights back on Hakudoshi, he stalked over toward his prey like a tiger.

Shippo jumped in front of his friend to stop any further abuse. "FOX FIRE!"

The green fire was absorbed by Shinshinki's hand , which he used to back hand Shippo against the wall.

"Now then. Since we no longer have any interruptions, let us continue our love." Shinshinki stalked over toward the quivering Hakudoshi.

Once more Hakudoshi jumped to his feet trying to defend himself. But the efforts proved useless against the stronger male. Shinshinki gripped the boy by his scalp holding him up in the air.

"Arg! Unhand me!" Haku screamed kicking and clawing at the hand at his head.

A sharp slap to his face shut his smart mouth from saying anything more. "I always liked the fire in you brat. Now let's get on with our fun."

Hakudoshi was slammed to the ground knocking the air from his lungs, as he gasped for it to return. Shinshinki got between his legs, spreading the wide for his pleasurable desires…

Just when Haku thought that his rape was assured, he found that the weight at his legs had disappeared. He looked down then up to see….. "Take…Takemaru?"

Takemaru's arm was held around the hell demon's neck squeezing the life out of his body. "I will kill you for touching what is mine!" He screamed closing at type of distance between his arm and the demon's neck.

Sesshomaru then walked into the damaged apartment, quickly assessing all that took place here. When his eyes fell upon the battered younger ones his voice dripped with acid. "Do not kill him, Takemaru."

"And why shouldn't I? He dared to try and rape Hakudoshi! He needs to suffer!"

Sesshomaru walked over to looked into the strained hell demon's face. "Because I think he'd enjoy a nice talk with the others on how he maliciously attacked their lovers." He said flashing a brief red in his eyes.

"Ahh a wise choice indeed." He released his hold on the daiyoukai and kicked him in his rib cage. "Yes I think he'd rather enjoy a nice chat with them."

"Oh I got a lot to fucking say to this asshole!" Koga said rubbing his sore head.

Hiten dapped at the blood dripping from his lip and frowned at it. "Oh hell yea that ass is mines!"

"Dude I swear I'm kicking the living shit out of your ass!" Bankotsu yelled.

Sesshomaru tied the daiyoukai hand's behind his back with his poison whip and drug him out the door by the hair but not before saying one more thing. "Do not take to long Takemaru…"

Hakudoshi closed his eyes. He knew it was too good to be true…

"….I want you to have some fun with him as well. But first see to our little spider demon." Sesshomaru winked at the stunned younger and walked off.

Finally alone with one another, Take looked at Haku, and Haku looked at Take. Two weeks. It was been two long hellish weeks since they'd seen one another. And yet it seemed like a hundred years had passed.

But Hakudoshi still needed proof to see that this wasn't a dream and that Takemaru was really here before him.

He cautiously reached up his hands to cup the sides of Takemaru's face nearly bursting into tears when the being didn't disappear. He was real. He was really here. "Takemaru!" He lunged himself into the human's arms hugging him to his body.

Takemaru squeezed as hard as he could, wanting to become one with the young demon. Oh how he'd come to love this young boy with all his soul. " Oh Hakudoshi… how I've long to feel you in my arms once again."

"Takemaru…I can't believe you're really here. I've missed you so much!" Haku cried rubbing his face into the long coat of his love.

Takemaru rubbed the shorter demon's hair soothingly trying to calm his shaking. "Shh…I'm here now young one. And I won't go ever go away from you again."

They held each other for so long, neither knew that that time had stopped to give them their loving moment together.

"Hakudoshi?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask a favor of you?"

Haku pulled his head back with a smile he hadn't had in weeks. "Yes of course."

"May I kiss you?" He asked tilt the pale face up to his.

"Yes…please."

The distance was closed between them as their lips met in a sealing bond. It had been so long…so very long…Haku pressed his nude body to Takemaru's wanting to mold him into his own. The feelings he got when he wasa round the man was so strong. He couldn't get enough.

Takemaru nudged his tongue at Haku's mouth opening it up to taste his love's essence once again. His flavor hadn't changed. It was still the same as when they last shared a kiss. So heavenly and ripped like the juiciest fruit.

"Mmm…" Came the spider demon's sexy moan as he broke the kiss to breathe. "I've missed the way you kissed me Take." He rasped.

The doctor was thrilled to see the sassy spark back in his love's face. "Well I'll be able to give you this and so much more my dear boy. But first I must leave you now."

"But but why?" Haku had thought that Sesshomaru had changed his mind about them. Could he have been wrong.

Take removed his long coat to drape around Hakudoshi's body fully covering it up. He smiled softly before it became hot frown of rage. "I have someone I must deal with…."

**A/N: Ohhhhhh hell somebody is about to get their ass kicked big time! Oh damn You better get some popcorn for that ass whooping because the next chappie will be the last for Hakudoshi's love saga. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh and my apologies for missing two days. School has started back up again and I was busy. And I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block which Ms. Nikki helped me out of. SO thank you very much Nikki. But I'll try to keep the updates as close as I can. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Summery: The ever sassy and sexy young Hakudoshi seems to believe that there is no one that can handle has his ever sharp tongue and quick wit. However he comes across two very handsome and mysterious daiyoukai who both want to win over the pale angel's heart. Which one will be the one to be victorious for this spider's tangled web of love? **

**Hakudoshi's Tangled Heart Part 5**

Lady Tsukiko had received word from Sesshomaru that he'd went to retrieve Takemaru but after taking him to be reunited with Hakudoshi, had run into a bit of trouble. He also advised that she hurry over to Hoshiyomi's house immediately be pass judgment on the one who caused harm to the younger generation youkai. That information wasn't something that flew over her head lightly. She was so furious, that someone tried to hurt her, lower levels, that she melted her door drugging Inuyasha behind her kicking and screaming for his life.

The fool was sure to pay indeed, for touching what was hers. But the this fool wouldn't have to only worry about her rage but that of four daiyoukai…

* * *

"Release me at once Milady!" Hoshiyomi shoved his shoulder against the barrier erected around himself, Tsukuyomaru, Menomaru and Ryura. "The male touched my mate in an ungodly manner. I shall kill him for such foolishness!"

When Takemaru explained to his fellow daiyoukai that Shinshinki caused their significant others bodily harm, they went into a full youki enhanced rage. Luckily milady had made it just in time to imprison the four behind a barrier wall to prevent their blood lusted revenge.

"I swear when I'm release from here, you will feel my rage! Do you here me!" Menomaru was furious. No one dared to hit his mate and lived.

Ryura blew a chest load of fire at the wall waiting so badly to sink his claws into this savage hell demon. "Be assured that my flames will be worst the gates of hell you sick fool!

"You three won't have time for your revenge when I get my hands on him." Tsukuyo's face disfigured into his rarely seen demon form, with jagged teeth and a single strip on his forehead. "The bastard belongs to me!"

"Calm yourselves this minute young ones! Look at your faces. Each of you resembles that of a rottweiler." Lady Tsukiko scowled harshly. "You're making your mates nervous with those hideous mugs." She pointed to the four young demons looking at them just as she saw…with a tiny spark of fear.

"My apologies." The mumbled, reverting back to their normal facial features.

Koga, Bankotsu, Hiten and Shippo were relieved to see the more angelic faces of their lovers back in place, instead of those more animalistic types.

"Now then," She began. "There is the matter if dealing with this creature." Referring to Shinshinki whom was tied down in the center of the living room. The heavy drip of acid sunk to the floor, melting through the surface. "You are incredibly that none of the young ones have been greatly harm. Had they been so," The acidity hand suddenly landed an inch away from Shinshinki's face. "I would've been done away with your worthless carcass."

A low conniving laugh erupted from the prisoner at all the threats upon his life. "You fools can do as you please. I could care less. You forget that I've already had a piece of that little demon there." He nodded his head at Hakudoshi's down cast face. "Hmm and what a sweet ass it was. You should've heard the way he would scream all hours of the night when I took him. He would beg for me to stop but I continued on, relishing in the melody of his delicious cries. And if it were up to me." His eyes glowed his name sake's. "I would have some the younger one as well." He laughed out from his own twisted joke causing the daiyoukai including Takemaru to return back to their uproar.

Lady Tsukiko was forced to push Takemaru into the barrier case with the others; he attempted to decapitate Shinshinki's head.

Sesshomaru was in a corner watching the entire scene pushed back from the wall he was lend against and calmly walked over to stand before the hell demon. "You may not care what type of punish is bestowed you, but I assure you that you will care about the pain it'll take to getting to your demise."

Inuyasha sat up from the couch he was sitting on next to Hakudoshi and walked over to join his brother. "I swear I hope she'll allow us the please of ripping your sorry hide. I think I'll enjoy using my claws on more worthy prey." His claws cracked in anticipation.

"Hmm I wonder what your sexy ass feels like." Shinshinki said in a maddening tone. "Hn judging by that smart mouth of yours I assume you probably scream just as loud as Hakudoshi. Or maybe…louder."

"You dare to speak to my mate in such a horrendous manner! DIE!" Suddenly Sesshomaru was grabbed by the scuff of his neck and tossed into the cage along with the other angered daiyoukai. "I will kill you! Do you hear! Your carcass belongs to me!" His face took on the between his transformation of the demon dog and his humanoid form with his sharpened fangs, blood red eyes and jagged strips. Now every single demon within the barrier appearance was altered drastically.

Signing her impatience, Lady Tsukiko turned her attention to the young Hakudoshi who has as if yet to lift his head from his shame. "Young one, come to me."

Obediently Haku stood up keeping his eyes down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"Lift your head when I speak to you little one." She commanded softly.

"Please milady, I ask but one favor and that is if I may speak with my head positioned down." He couldn't bear to see the pity in her eyes for what Shinshinki had revealed to the others about what happened during his two week relationship with the hell daiyoukai.

"The favor isn't granted. I wish to see your face."

"Yes milady." Slowly, he did as he was told lifting his head to stare in her harden amber gaze.

She gripped his chin, turning his head from side to see, then lend in forward to look in his lavender eyes closely. "I see no weakness within your soul, so why do you cower in shame? You reek of misery."

"My apologies."

"Do not apologize. Instead fix it. I do not wish to see your face down cast from the world again. Keep it lifted high as I've seen you do so many times when others are beneath you like the wretched fool over there that's beyond your forgiveness. Do you understand me?"

'Yes…milady." A gentle smile spread across Hakudoshi's face and his eyes narrowed down to the half sassy slits he'd always used when speaking in his rasped sexy voice.

"There. That's the face I wish to see."

'Thank you Lady Tsukiko." Hakudoshi turned on his heel to walk to his friends proudly with his head held up.

The other youkai looked at his face with half groans and chuckles.

The older demon stalked over to her son and the young daiyoukai with a bored expression and a twisted lip. "Now young ones could you please do something to calm those other fools down? I grow rather tired of hearing their growls and threats. I'm beginning to get a headache." She mocked a headache with a hand to her forehead.

"Yes ma'am." They said excitedly. There was only one sure way to calm their lovers down.

With evil snickers, they all rushed over to the barrier to stand before their own daiyoukai.

Then they all begin to remove their clothes piece by piece in a sensual dance that would've put famous stripers to shame.

Inuyasha struck a pose in front of Sesshomaru flicking his long white hair back. "Sesshy…Do you like what you see?"

Koga and Shippo followed suit, whipping their long hair over their shoulders posing. Manly of course.

"Come On Hoshi. You know you want to touch me."

"Meno Meno…come on calm down so you have a nice look at your sexy foxy woxey."

Hiten and Bankotsu bent over smacking their asses.

"Yo Tsukuyo if you don't calm the hell down you won't see this ever again!"

"Ohhh Ryu! Looky at what I have. Huh huh you liky? Hell yea I know you do."

Lastly was Hakudoshi who had no shame of any kind in exposing his smooth delicate flesh if front of any one. He lend down crooking his finger at Takemaru seductively. "Oh doctor do you think you can give me a check up? I'm feeling very…Mmmm hot."

Wow and to their amazement the raging demons all calmed down to look at the delectable bodies standing before them in full nudity. But the effects weren't exactly what they had in mind to happen. Instead of them begging for sex….they started to fuss.

"Inuyasha put on your clothes on this instant! Do you want everyone to see what belongs to me?"

"Koga have some modesty and put on your garments now!"

"Shippo how dare you reveal to the world my treasures! Get dressed at once!"

"Bankotsu I swear to the gods above if you do not place your clothing back on this minute, I will render you immobile for the next hundred years!"

"Hiten have you no shame! Why would you prance around in your glory like some twisted sexy depraved pervert! Put something on to hide my goods NOW!"

"Hakudoshi…From heist front you are not to show any more of your flesh unless it is for my eyes. Do you understand? Now put on some damned clothes!"

Of course the younger demons wouldn't behave, nor were they going to tolerate being yelled at like children…Even though they were acting as such.

"Who the hell are you to say that I my body belongs to you Sesshomaru? The last I checked this sexiness was mine!"

"The last I checked Hoshi, you weren't my damn boss. So if I want to go around in the nude, then dammit I will!"

"Meno! My treasures. My body! So I can do whatever I please. If I want to dance around all happy and naked I WILL!"

"Ryu I'd love to see you try it, you stupid ass dragon! I'd just love to see you try! Then you'll never ever see this ass again!"

"Sex depraved pervert! Oh I'll show you sex depraved bat boy! I bet you won't be receiving any of the so called _goods_ for the next few weeks! How's that for sex depraved asshole!"

"Takemaru who are you to order me about? If I so wish to reveal my beautiful skin to the world, I shall choose to do so. With or without your permission."

Lady Tsukiko and drug Shinshinki from the living room and slung him into the conference room to prevent him from getting an eyeful of the helplessly naked young demons. To her satisfaction she was granted a sweet view of the handsome tight bodies of the young demons too. Hmmm maybe she could…No, No her son would be furious if she tried such a thing with his charges. But still it was a pleasant thought to have. Just thinking about all those young tasty bodies…Whew shame, shame, shame.

But this constant bickering was beginning to irk her nerves. Maybe a little fun will remedy of her head pounding. With one snap of her hand the barrier dissolved down to disintegrated the wall between the daiyoukai and the youkai.

Blue, Gold, Red, Lavender, and Green eyes all widened in sudden fright. Oh they were so screwed.

The daiyoukai looked around to make sure that it wasn't a trick, and then smiled amongst them. Each took a turn in cracking their knuckles and claws in preparation for the beat down these young fools deserved for their smart mouths.

"Now who's body doesn't belong to who Inuyasha?"

"Come now Koga I want to hear you tell me who wasn't in charge again."

"Ohh Shippo, Shippo, Shippo, How that little tail is going to scream."

"So who's ass won't I see again Bankotsu? And you actually dared for me to try? Will dare granted!"

"Hmm so you plan to keep the goods away Hiten? Well we'll just see about that."

"Hakudoshi…I believe I said I didn't want the world to see what was meant for my eyes only and yet you choose to flaunt it anyway! We'll see whose permission you'll need!"

Each one of the nervous souls, took a step back, and made a made dash around the house jumping high on the ceiling, landing on counters, hiding behind couches, and doing whatever was necessary to get away from the lovers they taunted. Some asses were going to be broken soon.

* * *

It was time for the moment of importance. The judgment in regards to the hell beast that caused Hakudoshi so much agony.

Lady Tsukiko stood among her son and his allies while the youkai stood in the back ground in near the audience seats. They would be sitting in those seat but their bums were still sore from the beatings from they earned for their smart mouths and stripe tease.

"Hakudoshi, come forth." Lady Tsukiko called.

Hakudoshi approached milady's side, next to the other older males.

"Come child, tell me. What punishment would you see fitting for this evil monster, that caused you pain?"

Lavender eyes became hardened ice icicles at the abuser before him. Shinshinki had caused him so much agony and depression those two hellish weeks with him. He deserved the full blunt of his rage. "As you please." He said indifferently.

"Very well. It would seem that the boy has left the decision up to me as to how you shall be dealt with. Of course my decision will be eternal pain inflicted upon you my son and the other young daiyoukai. But first." Milady placed her hand on Haku's shoulder urging him forward. "I will let the one you've harmed most to deliver the first strike."

"As you wish milady."

Everyone watched quietly as Haku bravely stepped up to the deceitful bastard to give his rewarding attack.

Shinshinki looked at the spider demon with a cocky smile. "You know no matter what you do kid, you're always going to remember that it was me that had you screaming I the dead of night. Even when I'm dead you'll always have those fond memories of when I made you cry and scream for mercy."

The pale face crunched into a discontented frown of rage. "You think that you'll still control me once you've left this world, do you? Well here's something I'd like to leave in regards of my feelings to that." Haku bent down to his level and gave him a sweet smile. Then he spat directly in his eye. "I hope you rot in hell you sick twisted fool! For what you've done to me I hope they give you a thousand fold!"

Takemaru walked up to the gather Haku away from the creep. "It's alright young one. We'll gladly give him the _good bye _he deserves." The poor boy was shaking like a leaf. No doubt the memories were coming back of the all abuse he had to go through. Take knew that he had his work cut out for him in trying to fix all the harm done.

"Thank you." Hakudoshi removed himself from the embrace, to walk over to the other daiyoukai and bowed his head. "All of you. I appreciate you all for bringing Takemaru back to me."

"Don't thank us, young one." Hoshi remarked pushing Sesshomaru forward. "Sesshomaru was the one that went and got the man for you. All gratitude belongs to him."

"Really Sesshy?" Haku said quietly mentioning him by his nickname. He'd only called the older Inu by his nickname when he was feeling overly joyous, which wasn't often.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes in embarrassment. "Do not think much of it young one. I still don't approve - huh?" Suddenly his torso was constricted tightly by two shorter arms.

"Oh Sesshy! Thank you Thank you! I don't know what to say I just…Ahhh"

"HEY GET YOUR DAMNED HANDS OFF MY SESSHY!" Inuyasha screamed being held back by Koga and Bankotsu.

Ignoring him, Sesshomaru returned the hug just as sweetly, placing a kiss on the young one's forehead. "I only hope that he'll make you happy Hakudoshi."

Haku pulled his head back to rest his chin on Sesshy's chest. "He will. He will make me very happy. I just know it."

"He'd better." His eyes shifting to glare at the human demon. Although he brought the man back, it still didn't mean he cared much for the guy. But only for Haku's sake would he try to adjust to his presence.

"Well enough that now. Younger ones leave this room now. You won't be witnesses to the punishment of this demon. Now be gone with you." Lady Tsukiko announced pointing out the door.

"Aww man damn I wanted to see this guy's ass whooped." Each of them complained on their way out the door.

Hakudoshi closed the door behind him and on the sight of seeing Takemaru jamming his foot on the Hell daiyoukai head followed by the other's getting in an elbow or fist. The guy was sure not to survive this day.

* * *

Ten hours later the daiyoukai finally emerged from the conference room relieved of all their stress and anguish. Each of them were cloaked in a good amount of sweat and drops of blood on their fronts. Completely exhausted each walked over to their counter parts for a quick breather before going back inside to finish the job.

Hoshiyomi laid his head in Koga's lap.

Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to massage his shoulders.

Tsukuyomaru flopped on the couch to let Hiten rub his aching back.

Menomaru received a cozy hug from Shippo and fell to the floor for a nap.

Ryura laid his head on Bankotsu's shoulder breathing a tired breath.

But Takemaru didn't see his charge anywhere for his quick stress release. "Has anyone seen Hakudoshi?"

Inuyasha looked up at the human with a scowl. Not answering he jerked his thumb toward the open balcony door where he was lending against the rail looking up at the nightly stars.

Haku was deep in thought about the events of the past month. He'd suffered through so many emotions in a matter of four weeks. Happiness, Sadness, Heartache, Sorrow, Depression, Hurt and Love. All of which he doesn't regret feeling. It just only made him stronger not weaker.

"Penny for your thoughts." Said an accented voice near his ear. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist to support him against a nicely toned chest.

"Hn, only a penny? I assumed I'd worth more then that." He mused.

"Oh my dear boy you're worth so much more. I promise to remind you everyday of you precise value…That is if you'll allow me."

Haku smiled turning in the arms to face his future lover. "I think I can allow that doctor. As a matter of fact, I think my lips need a check up. DO you think you can see if they're alright?"

"Hmm with pleasure." But just when those lips could lock a short sneeze caught their attention.

"Awww dammit Shippo! You and that sneezing need to hit the road!" Hiten complained.

Shippo covered his head for any possible blows. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean too."

"Hell you didn't mean to last time either but look at where we are. Yet another good scene cut short by the all might sneezing fox." Koga was highly pissed.

Bankotsu shook his head in despair. "Will we ever get our show?"

"All right you guys enough! Get your asses back in the living room and give these two some privacy." Everyone was stunned to see, you guessed it Inuyasha standing there pointing inside the house. "Come on, I'm not standing here for my health. So get your buts in gear."

No one moved. Either they were too shocked or just being annoying toward the hanyou.

"IRON REAPER SOUL -"

"Alright alright, we're going damn," Bankotsu mumbled suddenly feeling a sense of deja vu.

The others walked away much slowly to see if Take and Haku would kiss before they left, but the two waited until they were all gone before looking back at each other.

"Such interesting friends you have."

"Yes they're…somewhat of a handful. But they're loyal. Now," Haku tip toed up. "Where's my check up?"

Take smiled. "Right here." But once again they were disrupted by a deeper sneeze coming from the house.

"For Pete's sake Menomaru, you're as bad as your mate." Hoshiyomi said angrily.

Menomaru rubbed his nose embarrassed. "My apologies."

"Your apologies aren't any good here my friend." Ryura stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Indeed. They've already stopped." Tsukuyomaru looked at the couple and smiled. "Please go on and continue. Ignore our presence." He urged on.

Just as his mate, Sesshomaru stepped up between his comrades and the couple. "You fools are as bad as the young ones. Cease this ridiculous behavior and get back in the house."

"Oh and who's going to make us?" Ryura said folding his arms.

"POISON CLAW-"

"Ok ok ok sheesh We're going….bossy hound." Tsukuyomaru whispered low walking back inside.

Hoshi stomped back inside upset at the loss. "Now we see where Inuyasha gets all of his spunk."

"Yes. Such ill tempers those two possess." Menomaru whispered to Ryu.

"I am able to hear your mumbled words you fools." Sesshomaru said walking inside behind them.

Takemaru signed his frustration. "We'll never get to have our kiss now will we?"

"Maybe we should try once more." Once more Haku lifted his head up for the kiss they'd been waiting for but again they were interrupted by the sound of a tiny snicker. Groaning he tucked his head into Takemaru's chest with defeat. "I give up." He mumbled.

Take rubbed his hair turning to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru peeking from behind the curtains. "I can see you two. You do realize this correct?"

"You jerk! And you just told us to mind our own business!" Koga socked a good one to the back of his best friend's head.

Hoshiyomi grabbed his best friend by the scruff of his collar shaking his head. "Have you no shame Sesshomaru. You just informed us to give them privacy and yet you're out doing the same. Ridiculous."

Takemaru had given up. It would seem that their kiss would have to wait a little while longer. Especially with all the perverted fools around the house, how were they supposed to get anything done. "I suppose we'll just have to settle for holding each other."

But Haku had already cozened up in Take's arms nuzzling his nose in his long coat. "That's fine. I like it better this why."

"Good…" Takemaru lifted Haku's head to look in his sparkling lavender eyes. "I love you Hakudoshi." He declared pressing a kiss to his sweeties forehead.

Haku closed his eyes relishing in the way his heart fluttered. "I love you as well Takemaru." Maybe they could try again… Just once more…

"Awwww that's so sweet." Lady Tsukiko said from the sliding glass doorway.

Well so much for effort. Guess they would just have to settle for being in each other's arms for now. But soon they would be able to share more kisses, hugs and so much more in the very near future. Who knows what tomorrow's adventures have in store for the two new lovers but at least be able to face them together.

**A/N: Ok guys that's it. Fifty chappies! Fifty…damn chappies! Ugh I'm going to take a small break from the series. I've been updating since December and my brain is losing its motivation. It'll probably be a while before I get back to this. But not long. Maybe just three, four, or five days. When I start updating again we'll be back to the sexy inu brother's mischievous sexy issues. Until then I hope you enjoyed Hakudoshi's crazy emotional ride for love. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**

**P.S. Oh by the way I'll still be updating my other story, First Year. At least that way I'll only to focus on one story rather then two.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Ok guys I gained some inspiration Hehehehehehehe I know I said I was going to take a break but hell I got an idea that wouldn't go away. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Maybe He's Not So Bad Part 1**

A few weeks after the incident concerning the Shinshinki incident, Hakudoshi had invited all of his friends to come over to Takemaru's home for a quick gathering. He figured maybe it would be a way to bridge the gap them and his lover. Especially with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Haku would never admit it anyone but Sesshomaru's opinion met a great deal to him concerning important decisions he made in his life. So with Takemaru being a new addition to the group, he just wanted every one to get along.

"I must say Haku, I'm rather nervous about meeting the others all at once." Takemaru said checking the stove in his kitchen. "We kind of got off at a rough start, so I doubt much has changed since then.

Hakudoshi finished dressing the dining room table with the last two plates and walked into the kitchen to hug his worried love. "Do not fret Take. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

"You can sound so confident because you don't have to go up against five protective daiyoukai and six hyper active youkai."

"Hn, don't worry I'll protect you."

"Ah so you'll be my knight and shining armor?" Take teased.

The young spider mocked a frown and popped the humans bottom. "Of course. Who do you think you're talking too?"

Take rubbed his sore tuss looking down, at the sassy demon. "I believe I'm taking to a smart mouth brat with a sharp tongue - Ow!" The insult earned him another whack.

"And you'll do well to remember it."

* * *

"I still don't trust him Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated putting his feet on the dashboard of the car.

Sesshomaru reached over to knock his feet down. "Nor do I little brother. But remember that we're doing this for Hakudoshi's sake not his."

"Yea but I still don't like it. I don't care if he did save Haku. We could've found him someone else to date besides this guy."

"No it would've proved fruitless. The boy has stated very firmly that Takemaru is the only one he wishes to be with. So we have to respect his decisions."

Inuyasha lend over to look out his window, with a saddened face. "Yea but I still don't like it."

Reaching over Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand and brought it to his lips. "It'll be ok Inuyasha."

The Inus were the last couple to come to the address Haku had given them over the phone. The others were waiting outside of a large golden gate with the initials TS shaped in the bars.

"Geez who the hell does this guy think he is? A god?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

Five other cars waited outside the fence for the final two to show. Since Hoshi's car was the first car in line, he pressed the intercom button to signal everyone's arrival.

"Yes?" Said a raspy familiar voice.

"Yo open up Haku. We're all here." Koga said.

"Oh splendid. Hold on a sec."

The two gates suddenly opened up to allow the six cars inside. To everyone's amazement the house wasn't even in sight until about three miles from the entry point. But when they saw the size of the human's home even the daiyoukai had to whistle its impressive size.

Each car parked around a winding path with a lion statue fountain with water gushing from it's mouth to flow into a pool of clear water, in the center.

Now everyone would've assumed that judging by Takemaru's accent that he would have some sort of Victorian style home. No actually quite the opposite. His home was designed in the form of a spacious modern day Japanese style building. It was at least three stories tall easy and very wide reaching far on each side. To the far left was a large open garage with a dozen or so sports cars inside. To the right was possibly the largest Koi fish pond any of them had ever seen.

"Dammmmmmmmnnnn." Bankotsu, Koga and Hiten moaned lending back to look up and up at the mega tall mansion and all of the land surrounding it..

"Amazing." Shippo whispered in awe.

Shiori jumped from her father's arms to run over to the pond. When she saw the fish swimming around inside she laughed clapping her hands together happily. "Look Daddy! Look at all the pretty fish!"

"Shiori don't get too close." Her father warned walking over to join her. He gazed down inside the pond to see three feet long hot colored koi swimming around without a care in the world.

"Ok I'm impressed." Bank announced.

"Hell you would be." Hiten teased.

The older demons rolled their eyes.

"Umm hello are you fools just going to stand there or come inside?" Everyone's eyes connected with their sassy spider brat, wearing a purple polo and some tight black jeans, casually laying against the door with his arms folded. His hair was plated into a long braid hanging over his shoulder like a pale vine. "What are you all gawking at? Just come inside."

"I swear that mouth of yours will earn you a severe spanking young one." Hoshi threatened going inside the opened door, followed by everyone else.

Sesshomaru hung back a bit to hug his small charge. "Have you been well Hakudoshi?"

"Yes Sesshomaru. I've been great. " Smiled the young demon, returning the hug. He tiptoed up to whisper in Sesshy's ear. "I'm fine elder. You don't have to worry about me."

"Hm. I can't help but worry. I still don't think that -"

"Please Sesshomaru don't. Let's just enjoy the gathering like we always do ok?"

Sending his eyes skyward, Sesshomaru reluctantly nodded his head and walked inside.

Takemaru walked from the kitchen to greet everyone with a soft smile. "Good afternoon everyone. I'm so glad you could come to my humble home."

Koga looked at the guy as if he had an extra head. "Hell what do you consider humble? This place is huge."

"Yea man what did you do hit the lottery a hundred times then win at the bingo hall?" Hiten glanced around at the expensive looking glass figurines and paintings.

"Well not exactly. I just do what I can." Take said with as much modesty as he could muster.

The only other human tsked his teeth. "Dude feed that bull to someone else. Hell you're loaded."

A large bamboo stalk caught a curious fox's attention. "Wow I haven't seen bamboo this radiate in a long time."

"Why thank you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's ok." Who was he kidding. The little puppy inside of him wanted to go around on a sniffing spree. There were so many different smells going on in this house, all he could do was twitch with want.

"Ok? Ok? Man you're nuts." Koga commented to the fake unimpressed hanyou. "This place is like ten times bigger then ours."

Hiten agreed. "Hell yea and it makes Tsukuyo's look like one of Shiori's dollhouses."

"Oh boy. Ryura we might need to look for a bigger house. I'm starting to feel a bit jealous." Said the blue eyed human gazing at the interior design all around.

"Meno do you think we can get a bamboo stalk like this one for the house?" Shippo asked. "I think it'll make it look bigger."

Very evil thoughts ran through the daiyoukai minds toward the human. Each ranging from eternal damnation, cruel pain, or just hatred.

Well this wasn't going the way Takemaru had hoped judging by all the glowing secret glares he was receiving.

Shiori skipped over to Takemaru and held out her hand. "Hello Mr. Man. My name is Shiori. What's your name?"

Blinking, Take looked up to the bat lord to make sure it was fine for him to speak to her. With a nodded confirmation he bent down to one knee and took her tiny hand in his to kiss. "My name is Takemaru. I must say that you are a very beautiful little girl."

Although young, Shiori was still a female who took compliments very politely. "Oh thank you Mr. Man. I think you're very pretty too. I like your hair. How do you make it so shiny?"

My she was a bold one. "Well I brush it lot and use a special shampoo."

"Ohhhh ok. That sounds neat." She turned her innocent big eyes to her father and Hiten curious. "Daddy, Hiten this man doesn't look so mean like you said yesterday."

The bat and thunder demons both blushed their embarrassment. They had forgotten that the child couldn't hold water. "Listen kid you didn't hear us say that. So shut it."

"Yes huh!" Shiori placed her hands on her hips and mimicked her father's deep voice. "Daddy said _'Hiten I think he's probably not worth trusting just yet_.'" Then she switched to Hiten's tone. "Then Hiten said _'Yea babe we gotta make sure to keep an eye on his ass.' _Then Daddy and Hiten went back to be naughty in the kitchen."

Tsukuyomaru wanted to just die a miserable death for three reasons. One because his little one had just told Takemaru that they'd been talking about him, Two because she just cursed and three because all of his friends were laughing their asses off when she said that he and Hiten were handling some business in the kitchen.

"Someone please just shoot me." Hiten mumbled covering his eyes. He'd never felt so ashamed in his life.

Every one was having a field day at the small child's intelligence. She was a riot. All except Takemaru who walked back in the kitchen to take a deep breath. Well he hadn't expected them to like him so quickly. It's only been a few weeks right? So maybe just needed some extra time adjusting to him. He could only hope his ideas of winning them over would work in his favor.

* * *

Hakudoshi announced lunch time and ran in the kitchen to check on Takemaru. "Hey is it ready?"

"No Love it's not. Now shoo. I'll show you at the same time as the others."

Haku pouted. "But Take, I want mines now."

"Now, now don't be a brat. Out." Takemaru pointed out the kitchen for the boy to take his seat at the dining table with the others.

"Ahh I love it when Takemaru cooks for me." Haku hummed proudly.

"Soooo Haku, the guy knows how to cook huh?" Bankotsu said cutting his eyes at his dragon mate. "Ya heard that Ryu. The guy _knows how to cook_."

Ryura groaned dropping his head to the table.

"Ohhh do tell." Koga mumbled shooting a lifted eyebrow at Hoshiyomi. "Getting any ideas Hoshi?"

Hoshiyomi mentally began to count to ten backwards ignoring Koga's question.

Haku went on to explain the many types of cuisines Takemaru introduced him too over the weeks. Many he'd never heard of and the many new ones he created on his own.

"Aww that sounds awesome. Meno," Shippo turned to his mate with big batting eyes. "Why don't you fix me anything like that?"

The moth lord was able to control another rotation of his eyes as he strained a smile at his mate.

"Hmm. Interesting… Umm Tsukuyo. How come this guy knows how to cook, yet you can't boil water?" Hiten said shifting his eyes over Shiori's head to the one in question. "I mean how in the hell did Shiori survive just on meson soup and toast."

"Yea daddy. Mr. Takemaru can cook and yours taste icky." Shiori pouted, sticking her tongue out. "It taste like yucky mud."

Great first his lover and now his daughter were teaming up on Tsukuyomaru about cooking.

Even Inuyasha had to get a crack in on this one. "Umm Sesshomaru not to point fingers but when was the last time you took time out of your day to cook something new for me?"

Sesshomaru squeeze the predictable pressure between his eyes. He should've known his mate would get involved in that one.

Finally emerging from the kitchen Takemaru pushed out a large cart with thirteen trays of different types of food on them each. "Everyone I've completed our meals. I hope you'll enjoy them to your liking." His smiled was returned with evil glares from the daiyoukai. Now he was confused. What had he done wrong?

Brushing that aside he picked up two plates and handed them to Menomaru and Shippo. "You two weren't hard to figure out since you're a moth and you're a fox, I decided to go with what you might be partial too."

"For you Menomaru, I've fixed a cool summer salad with lettuce, tomatoes, purple onions, carrots, craisins, spinach, ham, roast, shattered cheese and the main ingredient a sweetened dressing I made for your enjoyment. It was a little difficult requiring the ingredient's necessary for the dressing because I had to have it ordered at least three days ahead of schedule from the market just to get it all."

Menomaru looked down at the strange salad thinking that it looked like nothing more then an ordinary salad. So he poured the so called unique dressing on the food, coating the plate with it. Suddenly the contains on the plate began to glow. His ruby red eyes became caught in a trance at the light emitting from his plate. When he took a fork full of the salad, his mouth hummed like a melody. "By the gods, it's sweetened honeydew nectar from the lunar night flower. I haven't tasted this since I was a child." He gathered another forkful moaning from the sugary flavor. "This tastes terrific."

Takemaru smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now as for you Shippo. I made a different type of meal for you. It's what I'd like to call a mixture of enhanced tastes. The bowl contains a unique blend of chicken, duck, rabbit, eggs and many types of berries. This porridge will contain a variety of tastes to tease your taste buds from sweet to tangy."

Shippo tilted his head at the oddly hued food. He'd never seen porridge that looked like this. He lifted his spoon in the bowl to scoop up the multi colored porridge and sniffed it. Well it smelled ok. So he placed the spoon in his mouth. His tongued swirled around the utensil in astonishment. "Oh my…This is…Hmm this is great." He quickly scooped up another spoonful and swallowed without chewing. "Thank you Takemaru. Its taste great."

"Your welcome lad." Takemaru pushed the cart over to his next two customers. He picked up the two plates to place before Bankotsu and Ryura. "Now with you Bankotsu I didn't find it too hard to figure out what you might like since you're a human youkai like I am. This here is a steak and tomato sauce pasta mixed with chives, and a bit of an orange sauce I added in for a more zesty taste."

Bankotsu lifted his eyebrow at the food on his plate. He'd never been partial to pasta but hell it couldn't hurt to try. His fork twirled around a nice portion with a steak on the top, covered in the sauces and stuck it in his mouth. The human's taste buds went crazy. Something exploded like a bomb releasing all sorts of flavors inside. "Whoa man! I think my mouth just had an orgasm!" He took two more bites for the same effect and just as before it happened both times. "Dude I swear you are a freaking genius."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." Take's attention turned to the dragon lord whom he knew was just as uneasy about him as Sesshomaru. Hopefully this dish would help. "I will admit Ryura with you being a dragon I had trouble figuring out what you liked but after doing some research it turned out to be more simple then I thought. Since you're of the blue weather species, your plate has crab, calms, lobster, salmon, shrimp and yes even shark blended down into a log shaped meat loaf. To the side is a flavor bowl you can dipped the log into as a sort of sauce. It's lime colored because I added couple of spices to it to give it a new kind of tangy butter. I found at the market this morning."

Skeptical, Ryura eyed the strange food before. It looked weird but since his mate was enjoying his food why couldn't he? He used his knife to slice a slab of the log off and dipped it inside the bowl, watching the clear, green colored juices fall off. Closing his eyes he pushed the food in his mouth and waited for the opportunity to say how nasty it was…But it wouldn't come. Instead another compliment did. "Wow this tastes as if it were made especially for me. The flavors just swim around in my mouth like they've come back to life."

Nodding his satisfaction, Takemaru moved on to the next demons. He used his hands and arms carefully to pick up three plates this time. "Ok Tsukuyomaru and Shiori, you two are bat demons, so this was simple as well but I wanted to add something different in the mix. Both of your bowls are filled to the top with a fruity oatmeal containing strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, cherries, and a squeeze of oranges. But before you eat it I wait you to sprinkle those packages on the side into the bowls before you eat it."

Shrugging his shoulders, the bat demon did as was asked and sprinkled the dark colored powder over his food and did the same for his daughter. There was no way a fruity bowl of oatmeal, with this so called different powder could…could… He blinked looking down at the bowl then picked his spoon up to make sure he tasted it right. "What the hell did you do to this? It tastes outstanding!"

"Yea what the hell did you do to it. It tastes sweet!" Shiori said giggling.

"Shiori watch your mouth."

"But Daddy you cursed."

"I'm an adult and I'll do as I please." He scolded with a wink at her.

"Yes daddy. Thank you Mr. Takemaru. It tastes really good."

Takemaru blushed waving her off. "Oh don't mention it. Now for you Hiten your's was the most difficult of all since I have no idea what thunder demons like but I just made an educational guess and thought you'd like something spicy with an electric charge. This here is what I want to call the curry of life. I've used the hottest peppers in history and gave each one a burst of electricity before blending them together to mix with the rice. Hopefully it'll give that shocking flavor."

"Whatever man." Hiten grumbled taking a non hesitate bite from the curry in front of him. Suddenly his mouth had a quick surge of power rattling through his teeth and over his tongue like a blanket of lightening, sending heated currents up and down his throat. When the bite disappeared down his throat, he starred wide eyed, face forward for a good two minutes before blinking back to reality. "Takemaru you are my new best friend! Dude I've never had anything shock my mouth like that! I think it lasted for at least ten seconds before WHAM! You are a damn genius."

"No, no I just enjoyed fixing it for you." Next to last in line was Hoshiyomi. "Ok Hoshiyomi with you being a ninja, I considered it to be somewhat of the same as a human so yours was just a simple guess as well. I made a loaded egg drop soul noodle mix. There's plenty of eggs of course, along with three different types of noodles. The strange swirling objects you see in there are the fish cakes I've added inside for flavor. There's also white and green onions, pepper, celery stalks, slices of tomato, and a variety of other vegetables. I placed the meats to the side as safe keeping so that it wouldn't get soggy. You can either dip the meat into the soup and eat it that way or put all of the meat in if you prefer. I hope you find it to your liking."

"Hn, I seriously doubt that human." Hoshiyomi folded his arms. "I don't think I want to try it."

Koga punched his rude mate in the arm. "Hoshi don't be so damn smug. Just eat it. Geez."

Hoshi was upset, but nonetheless he picked up a fork to stab at a stray piece of meat to the side. Somehow he doubted that this human to acquire anything to his tastes. He dipped the meat in the soup as advised, then placed it in his mouth chewing roughly. The speedy chews became slower and slower as the subtle flow of juices swirled around like a whirlpool of yummy goodness. It was incredibly delicious. Hoshi put his fork on the table and stood up to face Takemaru with a frown.

This confused Take a little bit. Had he guessed wrong with this one? Normally he does so well in getting his guesses right.

Then suddenly Hoshiyomi hugged the human with tiny tears in his eyes. "You…are the best…cook in the world. Welcome to the family." He sobbed tightening the hug.

Takemaru smiled, patting the appreciative demon's back. "Well I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Are you mad? I loved it!"

"Oh for the love of…Hoshi sit down would ya? You're making the guy nervous." Koga was so embarrassed of his mate's ridiculous mood swings.

Doing as asked, the ninja retook his seat to slurp up the rest of the soup with a tingling smile on his face.

Takemaru grinned happily then moved on to Koga. "Now young wolf, it's your turn. Now on your plate is a meat I doubt you've tried since it's not native to this area. I conducted some research on wolves and found the perfect entrée for you. It's called Wolf's Surprise. But It seemed to plain so I added other things like Bison Caribou, Elk, Mountain Deer and Boar. That's the reasoning for your steak being so large because I combined them all into one slab. I marinated the meat for about three days and had it tenderize so it should be easy to cut. Oh and one more thing. That bottle their to the side is steak sauce. I made it about twenty minutes before you guys arrived. It's filled with a mixture of herbs and spices to be absorbed. I hope you like it."

"Hey I have no idea what you just said, but it tastes good as much as it smells then hell I think I'll like it." Koga used his fork and knife to cut up the steak into small squares, then poured the weird brown fluids over each cube. He picked up a small cube and jammed it in his mouth with anticipation of feeling what Hiten and Bankotsu felt when they ate their foods. Then…Koga's face turned an adorable pink, then a pretty red as the meat was chewed to muss and swallowed with the decorated sauce. His eyes became lazy and he swayed from side to side in delirious satisfaction. "Oh god…that was…that was…Ugh. Man that was like heaven. I never had so many things going on inside my mouth before. Takemaru you are my new favorite daiyoukai."

"Huh? What about me?" Hoshi pouted.

"Oh be quiet Hoshi. You know I love you too."

Takemaru chuckled at the silly pair and pushed his cart down to the last couple of demons whom he knew for a fact couldn't stand his guts. Which was why he went to such great links to make sure their entrees were especially different but fitting to their tastes. He reached over to grab two plates from the cart and placed them in front of each inu.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Inuyasha had been eagerly waiting his turn since seeing everyone else's expressions. He wanted to have the exact kind of reaction like they did. He was bouncing in his chair with excitement.

"Ok for you two since you're both dog demons, I went with what dogs enjoy best. Gravy, protein and veggies."

"Awww is that all?" Inuyasha folded his arms annoyed. "I thought we would get something amazing like the others."

"Don't worry young one, I made it very differently from the way you're used to it. If you'll look closer you can see that's not just gravy but a protein blend of every meat imaginable to mankind. That explains it's chucky appearance. The vegetables are stew fried with butter and soy sauce. You can either combine the two or just eat it separately. Either way should have your tongue wagging."

Sesshomaru shot a glare at the human. "I am not amused."

"Oh shaddup Sesshy and just try the damn food. Hell I wanna know what the fuss was about." Inuyasha grabbed his spoon and quickly shoveled up a large amount of the chucky meaty, gravy with a some veggies and shoved it all in his mouth with eager. Everyone waited for the hanyou's reaction to the new food. Even Takemaru was feeling a bit on edge.

Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes budged out of his sockets, dropping the spoon to hit the table with a loud cling.

Sesshomaru stood up quickly. "Inuyasha spit it out!" He should've know that this human could've be trusted. He's assuredly poison his and Yasha's food.

"Oh my god…" Moaned the happy hanyou with sparkle in his eyes. "I've never been so happy in my life."

"Huh?" His little brother was happy to be poisoned?

"Sesshy you're gotta taste this! I've never knew that simple gravy could taste so… Ugh it's like having sex in your mouth!"

Hiten covered Shiori's ears. "Hey can you fools not compare food to sex in front of the kid? Damn."

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn. This was the actual moment of truth that everyone has been waiting for since Takemaru served them their trays. All eyes fell on the inu lord, whom quietly picked up his spoon and scooped up some of the dark brown goop and sniffed it. Hmm it seemed harmless enough. So he took a delicate bite of the food and then his cheeks turned a slightly noticeable pink….

"Excuse me." He mumbled picking up his plate and hurrying outside.

"What the…Where the hell is he going?" Koga asked.

Takemaru suddenly felt deflated. He had hoped that Sesshomaru would like it as much as his younger brother. Maybe he should've added more meat.

Five minutes later, Sesshomaru returned wiping at his mouth and carrying a now very clean plate. The plate glittered in the sunlight as if it'd been…licked clean. He calmly took his seat and closed his eyes in a stuck up position. "It was… Interesting."

Inuyasha frowned looking down at the plate then at his brother. Curious he picked it up and sniffed at it. "AH-HA. Interesting my ass! You went outside and licked this plate dry didn't you?"

"Be silent Inuyasha. I did no such thing."

"Yes you did. You drool is all over this plate. You licked it off like when you -"

Hiten quickly covered Shiori's ears from the suddenly rated X talk. "Hey didn't I just say to watch what the hell you say in front of the kid?"

Takemaru was relieved. "Well enjoy." Now it was time for his young spider love. "Hakudoshi I won't say what I put in your food out loud so instead I'll just whisper it to you. Excuse my rudeness everyone." He lend down to the boy's ear and listed off everything he made in this special meal.

"Ahh very interesting choice of ingredients." Haku praised. "I think I'll enjoy it as much as your other creations."

"I should hope so." Take kissed his forehead before taking his own seat to eat his food.

So the meal proceeded on with blissful moans, giggles, and signed satisfaction from the food especially made for all of them. After everyone ate all of their food, they bowed respectfully and thanked Takemaru for his generosity toward their likes.

Hakudoshi went around the table to pick up everyone's plate but Takemaru took the plates away. "No love I'll wash the dishes. You go relax with the others."

"But Take, I think I'll be able to manage doing some of the work." Complained the spider demon.

"Yes I'm sure you can but not when I'm here. I said that I'll treat you like a prince and that's what I intend to do." He brushed his lips with Hakudoshi and finished taking all of the empty plates to the kitchen.

Hakudoshi smirked, and walked into the living room to sit with everyone else. He had gotten comfortable when he was barraged by all five of his friends. "What the devil?"

"You mean the guy washes the dishes too?" Koga said in amazement. His baby blues turned to meet green eyes with a hint of pissyness in their depths.

"Uhh yes he does."

Bankotsu twisted his head to glare at his mate. "Hey Ryu, ya heard that? The guy washes dishes. Is it ringing any bells? Huh?"

"Menomaru never washes the dishes." Shippo grumbled mocking sadness.

Hiten narrowed his red eyes at Tsukuyomaru. "Dude when was the last time you washed a dish? I swear every time I come cover I gotta do all the damn washing."

"Hell the only thing Sesshomaru's ever washed was his own ass." Inuyasha remarked casting a sarcastic look at his mate.

"Ok everyone I've finished with the washing now how's about we -" Takemaru stopped short when he looked up to see five pairs of evil glows firing his way. Wow that was fast. What he done this time? "Well if it's alright with you all, I wanted to try something with the other daiyoukai privately."

Many hue eye colors blinked at the odd request. But being the perverted young demons they were Inuyasha and the other's blushed a bit.

"Uhh what exactly are you trying to do privately with them?" Hiten asked looking between Take and Tsukuyo. Well it'll be an issue with whoever was going to be bottom but he wanted to see how it'd work.

Bankotsu had the same image of Ryura being mounded by Takemaru. The other human was sexy and with him doing it with Ryu… "Ya know I think I wanna know too."

Koga's eyes glinted a lust filled idea. "Maybe I'll stay too. I might learn something." Takemaru wasn't bad to look at so he and Hoshi would make it an interesting ride.

Being the ever shy fox, Shippo blushed hard. "Umm If they're staying then so will I." Hmm Meno and Take…That would be sight.

"Hell I wanna see if they're going to screw pure and simple." Blurted out the ever blunt hanyou. He just had to see if Sesshy would be top or bottom. But knowing him he'd want to be on top.

"Daddy what does screw mean?" Shiori asked.

"Uhh nothing sweetheart. It's something…uhh you use to fix things." Tsukuyo shot an evil look at the hanyou.

Takemaru waved his hands frantically around shaking his head. "No, no. no, it's not lie that in the least. I just wanted to try a technique on each of them that I've learned about. But if you're curious you may stay as well. But I rather that Shiori wasn't in here. Little one could you give us some privacy? There's a play room down the hallway for your entertainment."

"Thank you Mr. Takemaru. Bye Daddy! Bye Hiten!" Shiori dashed down the hall toward the room pointed out and squeal. "OHHH LOOK AT ALL THE TOYS!"

Hakudoshi followed behind her. "I'll make sure she doesn't harm herself in anyway. You guys enjoy yourselves." He called over his shoulder.

Menomaru slapped a hand to his face, peeking his eyes through the cracks. "You all are a bunch of crazed morons." Referring to the younger perverts.

But the youkai didn't pay him any mind and just jumped in the center of the living room to see what Takemaru had in mind.

The human walked over to stand behind Tsukuyo who was sitting on the couch. "If you would Tsukuyomaru, could you spread your wings for me?"

"Huh what for?"

"Just indulge me for a moment please."

"Hmm alright." He stood up and whipped out his two large wings, giving them a good flap.

Takemaru walked over to stand in front of the demon and smiled. "Now watch." He used two of his fingers to press a nerve point in the bat's wing and another to poke a point on his neck.

Suddenly Tsukuyomaru moaned, swayed and fell backwards to the couch. His brow became sweaty and his eyes were sealed shut. His mouth opened up releasing heavy gasp.

"Dude what did you do to him." Hiten said jumping up to help his lover but was shocked to see that he was…

"Ahhhh…" Tsukuyomaru flexed out and sunk against the couch. His eyes shifted to the human with a glazed over expression. "How…the…hell…did you…do that?" He panted.

"Holy hell did you just cum?" Said the shocked thunder prince.

"Yes he did. I've learned that bat demons have a nerve ending in their wings that connects to their necks. Those aren't ever touched because they always keep them closed during intercourse." Take explained.

Hiten nodded looking down at his panting love. You'd think the guy had just run a marathon.

Next on Takemaru's victim list was the moth lord. "Menomaru could you stand for me please?"

"Hmm very well." Meno stood up before the human as asked and waited to see what he'd do.

Takemaru reached up with both his hands to stroke along the two red antennas from base to tip, slowly curling the ends and waited.

Just as Tsukuyo, Menomaru's brow became sweaty and his legs gave way causing him to fall backwards on the couch. "By the gods what have you done?" He moaned gasping for air. It was getting very hot in this room.

Shippo jumped up to look at his mate closely. "Wow you're having an orgasm Meno." He whispered shocked.

"I…I…Uhhhhh…" Meno's back arched on the couch and fell back down with a contented sigh.

Take turned to the awe struck fox and explained. "His antennas are a sensitive stimulate for moth demons. But since everyone seems to think they're fragile they're never caressed during intimacy."

Shippo nodded taking note.

"Oh oh oh do Ryu next!" Bankotsu shouted hopping up and down on the floor.

"Of course." Take approached the dragon. "Could you stand and turn for me Ryura?"

"Hn, I don't see the point. A dragon's hide it far to tough to have any soft points." Ryura boasted.

"Oh shut up Ryu and let the man do his magic." Said the rude young human.

Ryura rolled his eyes, but did as asked standing, then turning around.

Takemaru stepped up close to his back lifted the long blue braid and made a thinking sound. "Hmm if I remember what I read then there sound be a soft spot right about…here." He pressed a single finger in the dead center of the dragon god's neck.

"Ok so what if there…there…" A soft puff of smoke came from the blue demon's mouth as he fell back against Takemaru's chest.

Ryura's legs began to twitch and he gritted his teeth as a roaring climax reach his groins to be released in his pants. "Uhhhhh yesss…" Totally sunk, Takemaru placed the guy back on the couch in a heap of sated muss.

"Oh my god show me where you did that!" Bankotsu jumped up to look at his exhausted dragon surprised.

"All dragons had at least one soft spot on their bodies that other's think of trying to find because it's so complicated to search for. So since he was a blue dragon, I heard myths that there was a area that knights would aim for most when trying to slay them. And so I put two and two together." Take was starting to feel good about himself. So far so good.

"Hey come do Hoshi! Do Hoshi!" Koga took a hold of the human demon's hand and dragged him over to the sitting Hoshiyomi. "I wanna see his eyes roll to the back of his head."

Laughing Takemaru nodded. "Well I'll do what I can." He turned to bend down in front of the ninja demon. "Hoshiyomi hold your arms out for me."

"Like this?" Hoshi asked fully extending his arms outward.

"Yes that's perfect. Now hold still." Takemaru pushed back his sleeves and traced a long line down each arm before rapidly hitting three points on each arm.

Three seconds passed until Hoshiyomi shuddered. Try as he might he didn't want to climax in front of his allies but it was coming anyway. " No…No… I…Ahhh…Uhhh….awww…" He ached his back against the couch and fell back with his eyes gone from sight.

"YES YES YES YES!" Koga jumped up and down like a child in a candy store. "Man you gotta tell me what you did."

Takemaru looked down at the desired filled demon with a grin. "All ninjas have vulnerable points they do not wish their enemies to know. His were obvious because he always wears long sleeve clothing. It's a natural reflex he does without his own knowledge of doing so."

"Him next, him next Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted pointing at Sesshomaru. "I wanna see this asshole to suffer!"

Now this one was sure to give Takemaru some trouble, but he wouldn't back down now. "Sesshomaru may I?"

Seeing the delirious states his comrades were in made the inu hesitate about getting involved but decided to give it a go. "As you please." He mumbled. It'll pleasing if he could see the look on his face when the human failed.

"Ok all I need you to do is just seat there." Takemaru walked around to stand behind the inu lord. He used two fingers to reach through Sesshomaru's hair to his pointy ears. The fingers found their destination behind the pointy appendages and scratched behind them behind pressing more firmly and scratched some more.

Sesshomaru's left leg suddenly gained a mind of it's own and started kicking out. Oh and to make matters worst his face was becoming hot. His member was becoming rock hard and he could feel it leaking through his pants. "Enough!" He shouted jumping up from the couch to run outside.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha tackled his brother before he could get to far and sat on his back. " I wanna see this."

"Inu…yasha…unhand me…this…this…Uhhhhhh….." Sesshomaru's orgasm came in a rough groan of pleasure and he fell face first on the carpet panting wildly.

"Oh hell yea! I love it!" Inuyasha stayed on his back turning to look at Takemaru. "Hey if I do what you just did, will he cum again?"

Take nodded. "Yes no matter how many times you touch those points, I've shown you, it'll keep happening."

Six eyes suddenly snapped open at the information. Each daiyoukai tirelessly turned their heads to look at their significant others giving them very dirty looks.

"Ohhhh hell yea!" Hiten yelled jumping to saddle Tsukuyo's hips. He spread out of the wings, and pressed into the same spots explained and the other point on his neck.

"Hiten….stop…this…Ughhhh!"

Koga saddled Hoshi's lap as well taking a hold of both arms. "Now hold still Hoshi." He snickered pressing the points on each arm.

"Koga…No…damn…you….Ahhhh!"

Shippo walked over to stand in front of his moth mate. "Ohh Menomaru." He lend down to curl the two antennas and stroking along the feathery stems.

"Please Shippo….don't…no…Uhhhhh!"

Bankotsu positioned himself behind his exhausted mate and lifted his hair to jam his finger right in that soft spot.

"Bankotsu…stop…it…this…this…Mmmmmmm Ooooo!"

Sesshomaru struggled to turn his head to see Inuyasha looking down at him without any look of mercy. "Inuyasha don't you dare." He warned.

"To late." Inuyasha sung as he scratched behind the pointy ears and pressed in firmly.

"Inuyasha…I swear…you're…going to…get…it…Argggg yessss…"

"HELL YEA AGAIN!"

"No Inuyasha stop it…Please…I…Uhhhh!"

Koga laughed wildly. "I want more!"

"Koga have…mercy….Ughhhhh!"

Hiten bounced happily on his lover's lap with glee. "This is awesome!"

"Listen you…spoiled…little….Ahhhh!"

The young kitsune was a having a blast. "This is so much fun!"

"Shippo…please…I…I…Awwwww!"

Bankotsu had become mad with wanting more. He presses every ten seconds into Ryura's neck. "Again…Again…Again…"

"Please…Bankotsu…I…don't…have…any…Ohhhhh dammmmmn!"

Hakudoshi had finally returned to see his best friends doing strange things to their lovers. "Umm what exactly are they doing?" He asked his daiyoukai.

"This." Takemaru reached around to push in on Hakudoshi's side and watched him quiver before collapsing in his arms from a heated orgasm.

"Ohh god Take…do that again." Haku moaned with sleepy eyes of lust.

"Hmm… my pleasure…."

**A/N: Hahahaha I'm so naughty. I loved Shiori in this one. Ok I've decided to make this one a 2 part then after that I promise to take a break. Hehehehe I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for what Take should do to win the guys over some more just let me know. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**

**P.S. To nacho. I will continue with Love Knows no Bounds. I'm just having issues with how to finish it.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Ok Guys after this then I promise that after this chappie then I'll take a break lol. It's so weird that when I claim to have writer's block suddenly my ind becomes bombarded with all these ideas and because of Nikki's ideas LOL. Hehehehehe thanks for the cure my friend! But I'm still taking a damn break LOL.**

**Maybe He's So Bad Part 2**

After two straight hours of constant orgasmic fun, the youkai finally retired to the playroom to entertain Shiori for a while at Takemaru's suggestion. At first it was all in good fun of watching the daiyoukai suffer from a sexual torture but he began to feel sorry for them after there was nothing left for them to scream about.

Besides he wanted so alone time to bond with the other older demons. And a good cup of tea was the best way to go. Which was what he was doing in the kitchen fixing his special green leaf tea. He gathered all the cups on a silver trey to take it out to the tired daiyoukai sprawled out on his couches and chairs exhausted.

He handed a cup to each demon, then took a seat a little distance away from them. Although they did like his cooking there was no point in pushing his luck in getting to close.

They all stared at the tea curiously wondering why it wasn't the usual green they were used too. Since it was a different hue they were all hesitate to drink it until Takemaru took the first sip. "Ah I love when tea comes out the way it should." He commented on his work proudly.

Looking between each other, they slowly picked up their tea cups and sniffed it. The aroma floated into their noses, making their eyes flutter.

Menomaru took the first bold sip and braced himself for the bad flavor to burn his taste buds. But amazingly the tea wasn't that bad. As a matter of fact it was delicious. "Mmmm." He moaned taking another sip and licking his lips.

Tsukuyo hasn't always been one for tea but hell if his comrade found it enjoyable why not he? He lifted the cup to take a sip it lightly. His mouth smacked together and he smiled. "Not bad." He said finishing up the fluids.

"Oh please I doubt it's that good." Ryura was eyed the tea nervously. He always preferred to have Menomaru's tea over anyone else's so he wasn't even going to say that this human's skills would rival with the moth lords. His cup reached up to his mouth and he sucked up a small amount tasting it on his tongue before swallowing. His ruby orbs blinked in surprise. "Damn never mind. It is that good."

Hoshiyomi smiled and swallowed the whole cup in one gulp. Afterwards he immediately regretted doing so because the taste was so delectable, that it was sad that it had to disappear so soon. "Umm Takemaru, do you think that I could…have another?" Came the embarrassed question.

"Of course. I've made plenty. I'll just go and get the pot to bring in our company." Take stood to go retrieve said tea from his kitchen, grinning to himself. He was so happy that the tea was such a hit. So far so good. Now all he had to do was wait to see what Sesshomaru's reaction would be.

When he returned with the pot he noticed that there was one member missing. "Where has Sesshomaru gone?"

All chuckled shaking their heads. "He went outside after taking a sip of your tea." Meno said smirking knowingly.

"Oh was it that bad?"

Tsukuyo waved off the human's worry. "No, no it was that good. When you went in the kitchen he took that as an opportunity to drink some of it and when he tasted it, he got up to go outside and finish the rest of it."

"How do you know that?"

Hoshiyomi laughed. "Just watch when he returns. He'll wipe his mouth off, take his seat, clear his throat and give a small compliment as if it doesn't matter when he's actually impressed."

Takemaru nodded and waited until Sesshomaru walked back inside to house. As predicted he wiped off his mouth, holding the now empty cup in his hand.

He gracefully took his seat by Hoshiyomi, putting the cup on the table. His throat cleared as said making Menomaru and Ryura snickered quietly.

Then they all waited for the punch line to come…

"It was…nice."

And that released the dam of laughs and whoops of chuckles from all the other males including Takemaru.

"And what exactly is so amusing?" Sesshy asked for anyone to answer.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Hoshi said still holding a grin.

Menomaru wiped away at his eyes, to settle his laughing fun, to turn suddenly hardened eyes toward the human daiyoukai. "Takemaru I've been meaning to ask you a question."

Oh boy here it comes. Take was waiting for the onslaught of fatherly questions to be asked of him. He could only hope that he answered them properly. "Yes?"

"Have you and Hakudoshi… Umm"

"Have me and Haku what?" Take urged.

"Well…" This wasn't exactly an easy question to ask when concerning to the young one's private lives.

"He wants to know if you and the kid have done the deed yet." Tsukuyo blurted out.

"Tsukuyomaru!"

"Well you were taking to long in asking whether or not the kid has gotten on it on with the human. Hell it's not as if the boy's a virgin. I'm pretty sure he's been a receiver and a giver."

Meno's mouth opened to the size of a softball. Hakudoshi wasn't a virgin… "HAKUDOSHI!" He shouted suddenly getting up to walk down the hall.

"Is there something the matter?" Take questioned worried.

Everyone shook their heads. As always Menomaru was just being sensitive when it came to the subject of Hakudoshi's virtue.

"Menomaru is just overreacting." Ryura explained pouring some more of the delicious tea in his cup.

Five minutes later, Menomaru returned with frowning spider demon in tow. The moth lord sat back down, leaving the boy up there by himself to face all his elders. His purples eyes glanced around at each face waiting for someone to explain his reasoning for being there, when he could be back in the room with the others.

Five minutes passed of complete silence, ticking the young demon off. "Do one of you fools wish to explain why the hell I'm out here?"

Menomaru cleared his throat. "Hakudoshi I wish for you to explain to everyone that you're untouched in the acts of intimacy therefore, meaning that you're never had any type of sexual intercourse."

This was what these morons wanted him out here for? Of all of the…Ok if they planned on butting into his sex life, he was going to give them an earful, including Takemaru. "Well I will have to say that _I am _touched. All over as a matter of fact."

Menomaru gasped his surprise, but the young one ignored it continuing on. "I don't think I've ever told you about the three some I had with the two guys from the police station."

The bat lord suddenly spit out his tea after hearing that one. "Who were they?" He asked dangerously. He would make sure to have their badges for touching his charge.

"Hmm I can't remember their names, but oh how they ravished my body like an ice cream cone." Haku moaned at the memory. "Oh I can just remember the way those tongues worked."

Menomaru could not believe what he was hearing. His hands went over his ears not wanting to hear no more of the sexy tales.

"Oh and let me two you about the time me and this human got really cozy at Ryura's wedding."

"Y-you did what?" Ryura spat out angrily. "Who the hell was it? I'll torch their bones to dust!"

Haku waved it off continuing with his stories. "Don't worry about who it was. Just know that I had some fun taking him in the bathroom. Oh he had such a tight ass."

Oh not his poor little Hakudoshi. Menomaru was stunned.

"Oh and Sesshomaru remember the time you throw that party for Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru's gained life, lifting an tenth of an inch. "Yessss…" he answered slowly.

"Well there were these two guys from your job that you invited and…Oh my I can just remember it now…How their muscular bodies rubbed up against my own as one took me while I took the other. Mmmm it was just so sexy…." He hoarse, licking his lips.

Sesshomaru mentally went over the list of employees he invited to that party and made a note to fired each one of the males there.

Hoshiyomi wasn't trying to seem off but he was becoming aroused as well as Takemaru.

Hakudoshi's moans signaled for his friends to come out to see their friend rubbing his hands over his hips and thighs in front of the elders.

"Oh and do you wanna know what else they did to me?" Haku rasped out soaking his lips and fluttering his eyelids.

Four head shook their heads for no while two others nodded a yes. Those two were good enough in his book. "They made me flip upside down and…"

"ENOUGH!" Menomaru screamed. "I don't wish to hear anymore of this."

"Oh but we're just getting started Meno. I haven't even told you about the your red headed employee…"

"You mean Aya?" The moth lord had his suspicions that that human was in the closet.

"Hmm yes….Aya was his name…But I dare say he commanded me to call him by another name as he rammed his big long…"

That wasn't something Takemaru wanted to hear, so he quickly walked over and pressed a small poke into Hakudoshi's right pelvis and watched the spider sacrum to a pile of horny muss.

"Oh please!" Haku begged squirming on the floor. "Don't do that Takemaru. Finish it!"

"No. Consider it your punishment for saying such things….And getting me all hot and bothered." He mumbled walking back to his seat.

"What on earth did you do to the lad?" Hoshi said watching the young spider twist and turn on the floor with flushed skin.

"I pressed something I'd like to call the edge nerve."

"What exactly is that?" Ryura said.

"It's a nerve near the climax section of the scrotum." He sipped his tea before continuing. "You see it's a type of trick I've used on him before whenever he bother the living daylights out of me. So I only use it when he talks too much."

"Hmm talks to much?" They all mumbled turning a evil eye at the young ones watching down the all.

This got Sesshomaru's attention immediately. "Tell me what does it do?"

"It leaves them in a state of near climax, but not fully reaching it." His eyes glowed a sneaky red. "They'll stay that way until the person who did it releases them from it."

"Does it effect all who have the nerve?" Menomaru said, keeping his eyes in the fox kit.

Take sighed. "No I've tried it in myself and for some reason it didn't work. I guess it's based on your age." He lied knowing fully well that the nerve could effect everyone but the young one's didn't need to know that.

"Oh dear god." Inuyasha groaned when catching the subtle glow in his mate's eyes. "I'm so out of here!" He had the other's made a mad dash for the front door, each fighting for a way out, but then a large barrier engulfed them all, preventing their escape.

Tsukuyomaru kept his hand in place as the other daiyoukai walked over to pull out the one who caused them so much suffering hours earlier. Seeing that they all had their mates, the bat lord walked over to grab his thunder demon rewarding him with a seductive smile. "Ohhh Hiten…payback is a dirty silver haired bitch…"

They all held their younger ones down while Takemaru gathered up Hakudoshi in his arms to position between his legs. "I'm going to show you all three special points to press. Just do as I do with Haku and you'll do fine."

The daiyoukai all mimicked his setting and waited.

Takemaru reached up to gently press two fingers in Hakudoshi's right shoulder blade. Several seconds later, he screamed out a wicked sound of release, wetting the entire front of his black jeans with the creamy cum. The whole frontal side was a stained white of milky substance.

"What the hell!" Koga shouted trying to get up from Hoshi's hold. "That's no fair! That looked worst then what we did to you!"

"Indeed. Because this has the power of three strong orgasms all at once." Take said to the wolf demon. "Now all of you give it a go." He instructed to the others.

An evil smile graced over each elder's face before doing as asked.

"I love you little brother."

"Please Sesshy wait….I….UGHHH!"

"Oh my sweet Koga."

"Come on Hoshi….no….AWWW!"

"This is payback my lovely Bankotsu."

"Ryura I swear if you…you….OHHHH DAMNNN!"

"I wanna hear that sexy scream Hiten."

"Tsukuyo don't you dare or…or… AHHHH!

"My darling Shippo…this will only take a moment my love."

"Menomaru if you ever want to see my tail again…then…you…UHHHH YESSS!"

Takemaru smiled. He was happy everyone was enjoying themselves even if it was for a sadistic sexual urge. This was the only way he knew of in connecting with demons because of their hyper active sex drives.

However he was counting on the fact of the daiyoukai getting turned on by their mate's cries. One by one each set of eyes dulled down to a lesser glee of joy to a more seductive glow. Suddenly whispers of lust filled the room.

"Hmm Inuyasha…" "Oh Sesshy…"

"Mmm Koga…yes" "Hoshi please babe…"

"Ohhh baby…Hiten" "Hmm Tsukuyo…"

" Yesss Bankotsu." "I want you Ryu…"

"Aww yess Shippo." "Please take me Meno…"

Takemaru was stunned. He hadn't expected for this to happen. He was hoping to give the daiyoukai the upper hand this time…But it appeared that the youkai all had some type of power over each elder. Well he couldn't blame them. His eyes settled down at the crumbled muss in his lap. "Hakudoshi?"

"Ohhh Takemaru…"

Yep looks like he was just as trapped as they were.

Suddenly Shiori rushed down the hallway squealing happily but stopped short when she saw all of her uncles, daddy and Hiten all hugged up and kissing. "EWWWWWW YOU'RE ALL BEING NAUGHTY!" She screamed.

Each pair immediately pulled a part from each other embarrassed. Shiori came rushing into the living room to slap each one of them on the hand. Then walked in the middle of the room to place her hands on her tiny hips. "No more being naughty when there are little girls in the house. Ok?" She said stomping her foot to each wise word.

"Yes ma'am." They chorused.

Shiori didn't believe them all for one little minute so she decided to park her little rear end between her father and his boyfriend folding her arms. "I'm staying here to make sure none of you do anything else naughty." She pouted with a firm nod of her head.

All the older males groaned their annoyance at the small interruption added into the mix.

Inuyasha looked over to Takemaru with pited eyes. The guy should've had all of these kinky ideas because now he was horny as hell. "Hey Take do you have any other ideas that won't bother the kid?"

Hearing Inuyasha call him by his nickname made the human smile. Just for that he would surely think of something to tie them off….in a sly way of course…

**A/N: OK OK OK I know I said that I would only make this a 2 part but hell thanks to Shiori it became 3 lol. So the next one will be the final I promise. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading review your thoughts.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Ugh I need a spanking! I can't believe I've been neglecting my baby! Ugh My poor poor story! Don't worry guys I'll try to make this funny for you!**

**He's Not So Bad Part 3**

With sweet little Shiori in the full of horny demons, it became quite a task for each male to keep their libidos in check. Of course that wouldn't stop a few of them from sending sexy winks here and there or blowing some hot kisses.

Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha feeling the pressure of his erection pressing firmly to the front of his pants. He should curse the foolish human daiyoukai for putting him in this predicament in the first place, but at the same time he wanted to thank the fool for given him some extra kinky ideas for enticing his lovely mate for future references.

"Shiori…Sweetheart don't you want to go back to the playroom to play with Uncle Takemaru's toys?" Asked her extremely horny father.

The female folded her short arms and shook her head. "No. I have to make sure you stop being naughty. Daddy you always tell me that it's bad to do naughty things, so I have to make sure that you all be good."

Hiten groaned falling back against the couch. "Oh man we're never going to get back to our fun."

Takemaru agreed but with a child in the midst how could they continue their entertainment without traumatizing the poor girl? He too was feeling the effects of needing some 'ahem' attention downstairs by a certain sexy spider demon sitting next to him. His dark onyx eyes shifted over to see lavender orbs of seduction staring at him with as much want and desire as he. Oh boy and when one of those eyes winked at him he knew that he was done.

That's when and idea struck him. It was cutting it kind of close but it would be the only way they could get some type of relief while the girl was in there. "How's about we play a game to pass the time." He suggested.

Koga shook his head not really up for playing any games. "Listen if it ain't gonna help us with our _little problem" _He turned his eyes over to Hoshiyomi who's head was placed in his hands from being sexually frustrated. "Then I don't want to play it."

"But young one I assure you that it'll help us with our _little problem _a great deal."

The other human shot up from the couch at that information. "So you know of a way to fix or uhh…_little problem_?"

Takemaru nodded.

The fox demon ran over to hug Takemaru tightly around his neck. "Oh thank you Take! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said giving the daiyoukai a kiss on his face for each thanks.

Menomaru stood up to pluck up his mate and placed him back on the couch with him. "Don't press your luck Shippo." He scolded tugging his ear. Then he set his red eyes to his fellow elder. "So Takemaru how do you plan to fix this _little problem_?"

"Indeed. I'm interested in knowing how you'll fix this… _little problem _as well." Ryura winked.

But as always when in a group of people talking on the sly, you'd have that one who was slow to catch on. "Hey are we still talking about screwing or are we on another issue." Inuyasha said rudely, not caring that there was an underage child in the room.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his lover. "You are so naïve little brother."

"What did I do?"

The others groaned, not understanding why Inuyasha was the only one without a discreet bone in his body.

Takemaru made this no mind and stood up to go get his secret game. He knew that he was risking his own ass for this but it would still be an interesting game. But first he needed to take care of the child. "Shiori could you come here a moment?" He gestured for the small girl to come to him.

Shiori popped off the couch and ran over to the kneeling human. "Yes?"

"I need to tell you a secret." He whispered.

"Ohhh what is it?"

Take lend in to quietly tell her a secret that had her giggling and nodding her head. "Do you understand?" He mumbled handing her something in her hand that the other's couldn't see.

Shiori nodded her head and saluted. Then she turned to the group of demons and bowed her head. "Have fun Daddy!" She squealed and immediately ran down the hallway leaving the group of males stunned.

Takemaru then left to head for his bedroom and returned with a small box and a large box under each arm.

"What on earth did you tell my child to get her to leave?" Asked the concerned and impressed bat lord.

"I simply told her that her uncles and father wanted to have some quality time with each other and….I paid her to stay in the play room for the next three hours."

Tsukuyo's mouth dropped to the floor. "You bribed my baby!" He said appalled. "What the hell are you? So type of gigolo? Hold on darling! Daddy will save you from the acts of men with cash!"

Hiten grabbed his lover before he could make a dash down the hall to his daughter. "Oh relax Tsukuyo. The kid is only five. How the hell would she know what that a bribe is."

"Hey forget that. Let's get to the games." Bankotsu said excitedly.

Takemaru smiled holding up the small box and pulled out a deck of cards. "Ok gentlemen the game is called Sexy Truth or Dare."

Koga inched to the edge of his seat. "Oh hell yea now this sounds fun."

"The games rules revolve the same regulations as the usual game of truth or dare only this one is more adult style. But on this one I will be changing the rules a little bit."

And this was where he might be getting his ass kicked. "The rules will be the same. If you answer to the dare you have no choice but to do it, if you answer truth you have to answer the question that is asked. Oh and the new rule will be that you cannot ask or dare you counterpart to do something with you. That seems a little too easy. So Koga and Hoshiyomi that's a no go.

"Oh damn!" You can't be serious!"

Take moved on to the next couple. "Ryura and Bankotsu that means you too."

"Hey that's fine with me." "This is so unfair!"

Now to the next. "Sorry Hiten and Tsukuyo. Even though you two aren't mates that means you follow the same guidelines as us."

"Oh that's bullshit." "Indeed. A large piece of bullshit."

Now to the calm couple. "Menomaru and Shippo that means you two as well."

"I don't have a problem with it." "Nor do I."

Now for the troublesome inu mates. "As for you two. Of course the rules will definitely be the same for you as well."

"Ohhhh hell." "Indeed this will be hell on earth."

Takemaru then turned his spider lover. "And as for us my dear, sadly we must follow these harsh rules as well." He kissed the spider on his lips softly and winked. "Alright is everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads in anticipation.

"Alright I'll pass the cards to Inuyasha to begin."

"Cool!" Inuyasha took the deck of cards and pulled the first one on top and pass it along for the others to pull one as well. When everyone received a card, Takemaru placed the cards by his side and waited.

Inuyasha read over his card and smiled mischievously looking between two demons in particular. "Hey Hoshi, truth or dare?"

"I fear nothing. I dare."

Oh that was exactly what Inuyasha had hoped. "Good I dare ya to kiss Sesshomaru on the lips. And I want full tongue action!"

"I beg your pardon? I will do no such thing!"

Koga nudged his mate in the ribs. "Come on Hoshi that's the rules. You gotta kiss Sesshomaru." Hell he wanted to see these two get it on too.

Sesshomaru frowned menacingly at Hoshiyomi. "If you place your lips upon mine I shall kill you." Came the low threat.

"But Sesshy it's the rules." Yasha explained.

"Does it look like I could care about some silly made up rules?"

"I swear if you don't do this you won't be seeing this ass for the next five hundred years!"

Now that wasn't something Sesshomaru was too keen on missing out on. To think that he has to be reduced down to kissing his ally on the lips and with tongues. How disgraceful. "Let's…just get this over with Hoshiyomi." He growled standing up.

Hoshiyomi signed already regretting this stupid game. He stood up and walked over in front of Sesshomaru. The two stared at each other for a very, very long time wondering who should be the one to make the first move.

"Umm do you want me to hold you?" Hoshiyomi asked uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to small slits. "I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh…well do you want to hold me?"

The inu demon wanted a long while before answering with a firm. "No."

"Well hell can somebody hold somebody?" Bankotsu yawned. "This is getting boring."

"Oh for the love of god!" Tsukuyo and Ryura jumped up, each of them taking a demon in their arms.

The bat had the dog and the dragon held the ninja.

"Unhand me you fool!" Said a very angry dog demon.

"Yes release your hold on me!" Shouted the ninja.

"Pucker up guys." The dragon and bat simultaneously pushed the two together forcing them into an accidentally lip lock.

The other guys gasped as they watched in widened eyes, as the two demons finally kissed.

Hoshiyomi and Sesshomaru couldn't move. For all the shame there was in the world they wouldn't dare move from this position. Green eyes stared into gold as the two debated on whether to just sit there or to eventually pull apart. The strangest thing that occurred to both of them was that the other demon had some very soft lips…

"Hey you've been kissing for about ten seconds!" Inuyasha stated pointing at his invisible watch. "Do you know how long that is in lip time?"

The two finally broke the caress of lips and watched the other's flushed face carefully for any type of unwanted reactions. Hoshiyomi blinked his eyes blushing as he took in all of Sesshomaru's facial features. "Do you ummm… want to do it again -"

"Don't even think about it." Mumbled the pale haired dog returning back to his seat.

"Oh man that was hot I wanna go next!" Bankotsu volunteered picking up his card to read. After reading the demand he snickered and looked at his favorite demon. "Yo Hiten. Truth or dare?"

"Hell I'll do the dare." Hiten said.

"Good. My card says that you have to lick whomever I pick on the neck. So I want you to lick on Hakudoshi's neck."

"Say what? Hell no I'm not doing that."

"What's wrong Hiten? Are you scared?" Haku teased batting his eye lashes.

"Fuck you I'm not scare of nothing!" Hiten crawled over to the spider demon and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. "Now don't get mad at me if you fall in love with me and stuff."

"Sure whatever."

Then every watched in their perverted anticipation as Hiten lend in to start at the bas of Hakudoshi's neck with his tongue and trailed a slow lazy wiggling path upward. The spider demon didn't want to admit it but…it felt good having the thunder youkai licking his neck this way… "Oh Hiten…" He moaned his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "That feels so good."

Takemaru and Tsukuyomaru were watching a little too closely and fell over off the couches. Haku's moans driving the other demons crazy too, as they too lend in more at each hitched moan and breath until Hiten finally completed his dare with a glazed expression on his face. He didn't know that Haku sounded like that when he was horny…

"That felt amazing Hiten." Haku rasped panting slightly.

"Yea…well what can I say." He laughed nervously, removing his arms from hi suddenly sexy looking friend. When he turned to go back to is head he was suddenly met face to face with ten curious eyes. "What the hell…Move out of the way you perverts!"

Every scrambled back to their seats either snickering or mumbling an apology.

"Ok who's next." Take said really excited about the way this game was developing.

"Oh man I want in on this action!" Koga scanned over the card laughing. "Oh man I know who I want to do this one. Yo Menomaru."

"Uh yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Menomaru considered the consequences and decided to play it safe. "I shall go with truth."

"Ok then fine be a chicken but I won't let you get off that easy." Warned the clever wolf demon. "Is it true that you consider Ryura attractive?"

"What!" Meno immediately looked over to his long time friend and shook his head. "No no, no, no! I've never seen him in such a way."

"That's not true Meno." Shippo said narrowing his eyes.

"Shippo be silent!"

"Nah-uh! You told me once that you thought Ryura had some soft looking skin and really nice hair."

Ryura was stunned. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT!"

"I swear the boy is lying! He has no idea what he's talking about." Explained the frantic moth lord.

"There's no need to lie Meno." Shippo said telling the truth. "Do you remember when we had that bar b que party at his house? You told me that you would've did Ryura had you not meant me."

"SAY WHAT!" Roared the angry dragon.

"I'm telling you he's lying Ryura!"

Shippo folded his arms. "Ok so I was just imagining when you accidentally caught Ryura coming out of the shower naked and blushed like a strawberry. I know you enjoyed looking at his body. You _did _tell me after all that he had a nice set of abs."

"What the devil!" Hoshi shouted laughing out loud. "You were looking that close to notice how his abs appeared?"

Meno dropped his face in his hands miserably. "I only happened to glance down and noticed that he was well toned. I didn't think it would matter."

"Then what about the comment concerning my hair and skin?" Asked the now curious dragon god.

"YES, YES! I will admit that I admire your sky blue hair and your delicate skin." He groaned. "There are you satisfied?" He was so embarrassed.

Ryura blushed wildly. His face was so red it was hard to tell where his eyes were.

"Damn did you have to go into detail about it?" Bankotsu said crudely. "I mean all you had to say was that you liked his hair and skin but you said sky blue and delicate. Hell you must like him a lot to be paying _that much _attention." He turned his midnight blue eyes to his mate. "Should I we be expecting company? Because I don't mind sharing."

"No you dumb fool!" Ryura popped his mate on the head from such a foolish remark.

"My turn, my turn." Shippo cheered holding up his card. His green eyes brightened with a sneaky glee. "Oh I know who I want for this one… Hey Koga truth or dare?"

"I'm going with a dare."

"Great! I dare you to lick on Bankotsu's stomach from top to bottom and you have to get the nipples too."

"Oh wow is that all? Tsk that's easy." Koga crawled over to his human comrade and smiled. "You heard the man Bank. Let's get it on."

"Sure thing babe!" Bankotsu lifted up his shirt and laid on his back ready for the tongue bath.

Koga saddled on Bankotsu's hips and lend down to start at the top of his chest with his warm wet tongue gradually slipping down the pecs, lending down to the dark brown nipples, circling around the taut flesh.

Bank moaned slightly arching his back from the wonderful feel of Koga's tongue on his body. Had he'd known that his friend was this talented he would've been tried to sleep with him.

Koga's tongued reached down at his belly button darting in and up of it before dipping around the corner paths of abs and finally kiss on the last part just before reaching his pants.

"Aww come on don't you wanna go lower?" Whined the horny human.

Koga wiped his mouth casting a sexy wink. "Let's save it for another time ok babe?"

"Ya know it babe!"

Hoshi and Ryura made a mental note to find when that so called next time would be so they could have front row seats for that one. As did a few others who knew they were going to need permission to look at that event.

"Whew that was nice." Hakudoshi said lifting his card up to read. "Since it's my turn now I'm going to go with Tsukuyomaru. So truth or dare?"

"I fear nothing… Dare."

"Ohhh I'm so glad you feel that way because I dare you to leave a hickey on Takemaru's neck."

Tsukuyomaru looked at the other daiyoukai who looked back him nervously. Then without another word the bat demon stood up from his chair and walked off toward the front door. "I'll see you all later." He waved.

"Oh no you don't!" Sesshomaru jumped up from his chair and tackled the bat demon to the floor along with Hoshiyomi coming over to assist him. "You wished for me and him to kiss remember? Well now it's time for you to _pucker up_!"

"No, no, no! This is where I draw the line! Get off me damn you!"

"Yo Bat boy if you ever want to see this sweet ass again I suggest you get to sucking!" Hiten threatened, knowing that that would be the only way yo get his lover's attention.

And like magic it worked. Tsukuyo immediately stopped his struggling and bucked off the two demons on his back. He straightened out his clothes and walked over to stand behind Takemaru who was sitting in the couch. "Now be still and don't moan." Said the bat demon.

Takemaru nodded his head blushing madly. His love wavy hair was pushed to the side of his head and then he felt a set of creamy smooth lips descend on his neck, suckling at the skin. He bite his lip trying his best not to make a sound from the way the daiyoukai was nibbling on his flesh. He knew it was so wrong…oh so very wrong for a daiyoukai to be sexually enticed by another but this felt heavenly.

He clenched his legs together tightly as the sucking became harder, slightly bruising the flesh to a dark purple color. The hickey was there now but for some reason Tsukuyo was still going to town on Take's neck.

"Hey do you mind saving some of his neck for me to try later?" Haku fussed.

Tsukuyo reluctantly removed his mouth from the human's neck, noticing that he nearly broke the skin. His face burned to a dark red color after seeing his handy work. "My apologies." he mumbled.

"Well damn Tsukuyo. I didn't know you liked that guy that much." Hiten said staring at the large lip print on his neck.

This game was starting to get very, very, very interesting. Hmm I wonder who will be next on the game's list.

**A/N: HA! I loved this chappie! You guys I've officially been motivated back to writing this story again. So expect the next update by tomorrow night. This might end up being longer then I thought lol lol lol. If you have annnnnnnnnyyyy ideas as to who you want to see do who just let me know and I'll work in there the best I can. I hope you enjoyed this freaky game. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Oh my such naughty reviewers and readers you guys are lol. I see that Inuyasha is in high demand. So lets see what our sexy daiyoukai have in store for their truth or dares. Hehehe Enjoy!  
**

**He's Not So Bad Part 4**

"Alright so who's turn is it now?"

Menomaru raised his hand. "I shall go next. This games is starting to get interesting." He flipped his card over and read the contents. Oh yes he knew exactly who wanted to do this one. "Inuyasha truth or dare my friend?"

"Keh, I ain't scared of nothing. I dare dammit."

"Oh splendid. My apologies for this Sesshomaru but I would really much enjoy seeing your mate kissing my mate's body."

Sesshomaru lifted an slender eyebrow. "You wish to see my mate kissing your mate? How depraved indeed." He mumbled indifferently.

"Oh hush Sesshy. I don't mind kissing Shippo." Inuyasha crawled over to his young friend and pulled him into his lap. "Now be still foxy because I won't go easy on ya."

Shippo nodded his head and closed his eyes, puckering up his lips.

"Well somebody seems a little eager to kiss somebody." Bankotsu whispered to Ryura.

Inuyasha cupped the kitsune's cheek and tilted his face upward to lay his mouth down on his softly. Shippo stiffened at first then relaxed falling into the caressing pattern of his best friend's lip rhythm. Inuyasha wasted no time in sticking his tongue down his throat curiously wondering if his friend tasted as innocent as he appeared. And sure enough he did. There was scent or flavor of evil…just the pure sweetness of his innocent personality. Oh he tasted yummier then ice cream.

Menomaru sat on the edge of his seat close to having a horny stroke watching his mate being held and caressed by his friend's mate. Well if you wanted to have a fantasy come true, this was the way to go about it.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, hadn't realized that he would be turned on my the mere scene of watching his little brother kissing someone else's lips. He thought that he would feel a tinge of jealousy from seeing this but he was feeling the complete opposite. It was somewhat simtulating him to move in closer for a better look.

"Hn, now he's the one being depraved." Menomaru snorted narrowing his crimson eyes.

Sesshomaru sat back in his seat and cleared his throat. "Inuyasha don't you think you've demonstrated this dare long enough?"

Inuyasha wasn't close to finishing on his friends mouth. Shippo and long since laced his arms around Yasha's neck pull him in closer for more. But unfortunately the dare would eventually have to come to an end sooner or later. So the two pulled away from each other closer with glazed over expressions in their eyes.

"Not to bad Shippo." Inuyasha said rubbing his thumb on the fox's bottom lip.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Shippo boosted, running his finger across the hanyou's mouth.

Inuyasha placed his friend back beside Menomaru and went back over to sit next to his mate with a smile. Sesshomaru made a mental note to discuss a possible arrangement of sexual favor with Menomaru in the future between his mate and his own.

"Oh man. Come on who's next? This is getting good!" Hiten bounced up and down on his seat enjoying the hell out of this sexy game.

"It appears to be my turn." Hoshiyomi announced reading over his card. "Hm I think I know who I want to do this one." His green eyes shifted over to a certain male he had in mind. "Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"Whoa me again huh? Well I'll go with a dare."

"Great because I want to see you and Koga do something with your tongues. Oh and I want you to stroke his tail while you're at it. It'll make it more…appealing to the eyes."

Sesshomaru had his sudden suspicious but decided to keep them to himself. That's twice that his mate was called upon by his allies. Something must be up.

"Ewww I'm not kissing that mutt."

"Oh come on Koga." Inuyasha teased. "You know you want me."

"Oh shaddup you fool."

"Come now Koga it's the rules of the game." Hoshiyomi said throwing back the same speech Koga had given to him not to long ago. "Or do you wish to be left unsatisfied for the next hundred years?"

Koga knew damn well he wouldn't survive that long without Hoshi's little friend to give him pleasure. "Alright, alright damn I'll kiss the stupid ass hound. Sheesh."

Inuyasha stood up and sashayed over to his best friend saddling his lap. His gold eyes sparkled seductively making the wolf prince blush and gulp.

"Now be a good little wolfy and give me what I want." Inuyasha lend down to the bracing wolf and pressed his lips firmly to his mouth.

Koga was stunned to find out that Inuyasha's lips weren't hard or nasty but very soft and sugary. Almost like honey. He tasted good. He lifted his hand to tug on the hanyou's bottom lip, signaling for him to open his mouth for a deeper lip lock.

Inuyasha complied allowing the wolf to still his tongue in his crevice enjoying the feel of it a little too much. His moans and groans had the others in a state of sexual daze. Never in their wildest dreams did they know that Koga and Inuyasha would look so good together. Not even Sesshomaru could resist the tempting mews of pleasure coming from both of them.

Koga cupped Inuyasha's ass bringing him in closer for more contact against his growing erection wanting some type of friction between them.

The hanyou's head twisted and turned in tune with his best friend's lips. Koga's tail kicked up to high gear begging for something to stroke it's furry surface. Then the wolf broke the kiss only to move along Inuyasha's neck nibbling from the jaw line further down to the rest of his flesh.

" Mmmm...Damn Koga…" Inuyasha lend his head back for more of the hot bites, reaching down to stroke the tail. Giving it the much needed attention it deserved.

Koga's breath hitched but he continued on with his quest, placing feathery kisses on the soothing skin against his lips.

"Umm don't you think they've been at it long enough?" Menomaru said.

"Be silent you fool!" Hoshi fussed hushing up the moth lord. This was better then he'd ever dream. To think his Koga and Inuyasha could possible look so delicious together like this. Oh he and Sesshomaru were going to have to discuss this little discovery very soon.

Finally the two sizzling sexy males, stopped their loving kisses with tiny pecks on the lips and licks on the other's tongue.

Koga lend in licking the corner of Inuyasha's mouth with a smile. "How was that mutt?"

"Keh, not to bad you scrawny wolf." Inuyasha delivered one more kiss and a long stroke of the long fuzzy tail before walking over to sit back to his mate's side.

Koga signed sitting back on the couch and turning his head over to Hoshiyomi's wilding green gaze. "Don't get used to that." He said wiping off his mouth and smiling.

Hoshiyomi cast a silent message to Sesshomaru. _'We must discuss the proper time and place for these too to finish the job'_

This Sesshomaru could agree on. _'Indeed we need to discuss this upon our departure._' Inuyasha was proving to be sexier then he'd already knew.

"Oh yes it's my turn!" Tsukuyomaru loved that little show so much he could only hope that his card would allow him the same pleasure. After reading it's request he was overjoyed. "Yes! Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"Geez guys give me a break. Ugh I dare."

"Oh thank god! I dare you to let Hiten lick on your neck. And Hiten I want the same thing you did for Hakudoshi you understand?"

Hiten frowned. "What the blue fuck? You seriously want me to lick that fool's neck? Hell no I ain't doing squat."

"Oh like hell you won't!" Tsukuyo grabbed the thunder boy by his collar and tossed him over to the couch behind Inuyasha's position. "Now I want to see that action now!"

"Ok ok damn." Hiten rubbed his sore head and groaned. "I just know I'm going to regret this."

"Oh be quiet and just get it over with. And don't leave any of your nasty spit on me either." Inuyasha said sitting back to give better access to his neck.

"Yea yea whatever." Hiten pulled back the long snowy hair of his friend, and mved downward to position himself next him. He braced himself and stuck his tongue out to lick his way now starting from Inuyasha's cheek.

At first Inuyasha didn't see a reason why Hakudoshi was moaning the way he was when Hiten licked on his neck. But now… "Oh damn Hiten…" He knew why. The guy was more talented with his tongue then he realized. Hiten somehow knew exactly where to lick and where to wiggle his pink organ to get a decent moan out of his victims.

Once again Hiten was floored from the way another one of his friends sounded when he was being sexually enticed. He wanted to hear moan of this delectable sounds, so he pressed his tongue in and pressed on lips on the hanyou's neck beginning to suckle at his skin.

"Ahhh Hiten yes…" Moaned the squirming half breed, closing his legs from the wonderful way his neck was being touched. His toes curled from the long lined stroke, sending rippling sensations down his spine to the base of his loins.

Hiten unconsciously reached out his hand to slide inside of Inuyasha's shirt to feel glide it over his taunt muscles, pinching one of his nipples. Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head from the way his nipple and neck were being so skillfully caressed.

Tsukuyo knew this was going to be hot but damn he hadn't expected for it be to smoking hot. He was so turned on by what he was seeing walked over to the inu daiyoukai and kneeled down before him. "Sesshomaru you would have to be a fool to not believe that these two don't look enticing together."

Indeed. Sesshomaru and to admit that yet again his sibling looked delicious being touched by another young one. Now he had another possible show to look forward to in the near future.

Soon Hiten stopped his rough suckling to tilt Inuyasha's head up for a sweet kiss.

"That wasn't part of the dare." Inuyasha said quietly licking his lips.

"Yea I know but I wanted to see what you tasted like too." Hiten winked at him before heading back to his seat to kick back with a happy smile on his face.

Tsukuyomaru walked over to picked up his lover to place him on his lap. "Hiten be assured that you shall be rewarded in full when we leave from here."

Now that was something Hiten was looking forward too.

"Well I guess it's my turn now." Ryura kind of already knew who he wanted for his dare but damn would he want to risk his own ass for this?…Yea he would. "Inuyasha truth or dare?"

Sesshomaru's left eye twitched. It would seem that his lovely mate was in high demand amongst his comrades.

"Oh man come on. I dare damn." Inuyasha rubbed a tired hand over his face. This would be the fourth one in a row. He knew he was sexy but come on he had his limits.

Ryura felt a bit shy in asking what he wanted to take place between his mate and the hanyou, so Bankotsu took it upon himself to read the card. "Ahh so you want me and Inuyasha to do that huh? You horny dragon." He teased tapping him in the ribs with his elbow.

Ryura nodded blushing.

"Oh well that won't be a problem." Bankotsu jumped from his couch and hurried over to saddled Inuyasha's lap taking his shirt and the hanyou's shirt.

"Hey hey what the hell man?" Inuyasha yelled. "What kind of dare is this?"

"I'll tell ya." Bankotsu lend in and whispered what he read on the card and Inuyasha's eyes popped open. When Bank finished he grinned. "But we're going to spice it up somewhat ok?"

"Oh hell yea." Inuyasha immediately began to unbutton his blue jeans pushing them down a bit.

Bank did the same thing, pushing his pant down and slipping them off his legs to cast off to the floor. "You ready for me babe?"

Now the two were only clad in their boxers.

"Oh yea." He moaned pulling down the human's head for a comforting kiss. Now this was going to be a tab bit different from the way he kissed Koga and Shippo because now…

When Ryura saw the next move he nearly fell out his chair.

Bankotsu latched on to Inuyasha's tongue with his teeth and pulled it out for full display for everyone to see. That turned the hanyou on to a certain degree of horny. Now their kissing was taking up to a whole new level…Tongue dancing.

Their tongues were lapping at each other outside of their mouths with Bank getting as much of the juicy organ as he could. He cupped Inuyasha's face to press his tongue closer to his loving the sticky feel of it all. The kid tasted better then expected.

Inuyasha was enjoying the feel of naked flesh against his own. The warm press of it was simply divine, to the point of having a savage need of feeling more of the human youkai.

So his hands gained a mind of their own to grasp the sweet muscular orbs of firmness pressed so snug against his thighs. Those naughty hands pulled the moaning soul closer to brush their covered erections together making them mew from the incredibly hot need for more contact.

Oh it just felt like a sinful heaven for the warm that was radiating off their bodies mingled into one. Sweat was dotting at their foreheads from the circulating heat, they were producing. Bankotsu grinded his hips closer smashing their pelvises to the point of absolutely no space. Inuyasha's breathing became labored and his his moans were hicked to the highest pitch from each rough grind of these seductive human's advances.

"Oh sweet baby heavens." Ryura groaned wanting so badly to be apart of that devilish mash of mangled limbs. His pulse was sure to give him the unwanted heat stroke he was close to obtaining.

Regretfully like the past kisses, this too would have to come to an end. With one long wonderful lick of the other's thick tool, Bankostu lend back satisfied with his work on turning on the hanyou as well as the others. "How did you like that Inuyasha?" He grinned his hips in more and loving the way their erections mended together so perfectly.

"Oh damn we gotta remember to do this again sometime." Inuyasha offered squeezing the nice set of globes in his hands.

"Ya know it babe." Bankotsu kissed his friend's lips and hopped off of him to return back to his wide eyed mate.

Ryura looked at his lover then at the panting hanyou, then back his human mate only to return his shocked gaze to Inuyasha. He was going to need to borrow Inuyasha for the next few days. His red eyes went back to Bankotsu who was looking at him with an all knowing expression in his eyes. "Yea I'm ok with it." He said answering the silent question.

This makes the dragon god terribly happy and he kisses his wonderful mate on the lips, grateful for his desire of sharing.

"Wow that only leaves Takemaru and Sesshomaru now." Hakudoshi said. "I wonder what you two have in store for us."

Takemaru looked at the dog demon deciding to take his turn now. His card was flipped over and he ran it to see that…Oh boy that was different. But still he now had a renewed reason for wanting to use this person for his own selfish reasons. "Inuyasha truth or dare."

"Oh for the love of…Is my mate the only breathing youkai in this room?" Sesshomaru said finally getting frustrated. True he was enjoying the lovely shows but damn this was going to far. "Do all of you have some type of hidden agenda concerning what is mines? Because I can easily remedy it with one stroke of my claws."

"Oh come on Sesshy. It's all just in good fun." Hakudoshi teased saying his elder's nickname affectionately.

Takemaru nodded. "I simple wish to see Inuyasha and Hakudoshi…umm…well… I wonder how it seem if the two of them could stroke each other to completion…"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" Shouted the enraged inu lord. "You're pushing it a little too far human!"

"Mmm I'd love too." Haku's voice rasped toward the hanyou.

Sesshomaru gasped. He wasn't expecting Hakudoshi to agree to this.

Inuyasha's head shot up from the way Hakudoshi's voice vibrated in his chest. From the way those sneaky lavender eyes were glowing… "Ya know I think I would like that too."

Nor was he expecting his brother to be so eager for it. Well this might prove to be as interesting as the last few.

"Hmm I thought so." Hakudoshi stood up seductively unbuttoning his pants slowly and twisting his slender hips out of the tight fit. He kicked off the final pants leg and walked over to Inuyasha sitting net to him with half lidded eyes. "You'll be gentle with me right?"

"Only if you will do the same to me." Yasha purred.

"Of course." The spider demon slide his hand lightly on the toned peach colored skin of his friend marveling at the rise and fall of his sweetly flexing pectorals. His sinful hand traveled further done completely unashamed of his open view quest until reaching inside of the hanyou's loose boxers for his thick handled prize.

When Haku laced his finegrs around the impressive sized organ a twinkle winked in his eyes. "I see that you're an impressive piece of work my friend. Should I have to wonder why you've been holding out on me?"

"Because you've never asked." Yasha teased. Now it was his turn to slowly glide his hand down the thinner form of the pale demon's soft unblemished skin, going lower and lower until… "Damn Haku. You haven't exactly been generous with me either." Said a smiling hanyou.

"Hmm because you failed to ask me."

Haku nuzzled his nose into Inuyasha's neck inhaling his scnent ad licking along the soft flesh. "You taste good Inuyasha." Haku flicked his wrist one good time and Inuyasha moaned out his content.

Inuyasha returned the gesture with a stroke of his own on the thick member in his hand, earning him a lovely melody of purrs from his friend. "Hey…Haku…I didn't…know you…purred." He barely managed to get out from each long rough squeeze of his erection.

"I…only…do…when…someone…is doing…a very…good….job." Haku's voice twitched from the gentle caress of Inuyasha's hand on him.

"Oh please don't talk. Just do." Koga begged staring in awe at the sexy scene of his pals.

"Yea Shhh!" Shippo said bringing a finger to his lips.

Haku was becoming extremely warm because of the way Inuyasha's skilled fun worked it's magic on his hardening flesh. The tip of it was already beginning to weep it's pre cum of want.

Inuyasha wasn't in a better situation himself from the way Haku was doing a combo of squeeze and strokes that were driving him insane. "Please Haku…" Whatever he was begging for he had no idea but he just felt the urge to beg.

"Ah do you wish…_Ohhh_….for me…to take you…_Ahh_…Inuyasha?" Oh what a wonderful idea that would be if he could take his friend here and now.

"Oh…_ahh_…no way….I think I….should…take… _ohm fuck_…you instead…"

"Well someboy better take somebody because I can't take anymore of this." Bankostu said racking his fingers through his hair. Why oh why couldn't Ryura have gotten the card in Takemaru's hand?

A few of the other daiyoukai were thinking the same thing. This was ten times hotter then what took place earlier.

"_Ahhh…yesss….Ohhh yesss Inuyasha!" _The way the hanyou's hand was caressing Haku's balls and teasing the milking tip drove Haku near the edge of no return. His body screamed with the need of having him do more.

"_Ohhhh….god…Haku…Haku… yesss Haku… uhhh!" _Inuyasha's body jerked from the oh so incredible way Haku was rubbing and teasing the head of his cock with his thumb. Hmmm it was making him go wild.

Sesshomaru discreetly pulled at his collar releasing some of the built up heat in his clothes. There strokes were becoming faster and sweater. This was getting to close to intimacy for him. "Alright that's enough!" He said quickly scooting over to remove those filthy hands from inside those boxers.

Haku signed. "Well I assume our entertainment has come to an end Inuyasha." He tilted the hanyou's chin up to place a sweet kiss on them. "We should do this again sometime."

Inuyasha returned his own kiss with a mischievously devilish smirk. "Yea but at your place or mine?" He teased, sliding a finger down the smooth cheek.

"It matters not to me." Haku winked his lovely eyes and swayed his hips over to were his lover was sitting with his jaw on the floor. He chuckled at the comical display and closed the human's mouth. "Don't mess up the floor Take."

Takemaru flushed his embarrassment rubbing a hand behind his head. He realllllly needed to get on Sesshomaru's good side so that Inuyasha could spend some more quality to time with Inuyasha.

"Well since everyone else has gone, I assume it's my turn now." Sesshomaru flipped over his card reading the creative contents. "Oh I know exactly whom I want to do this one…."

**A/N: HA! Yes I did leave it there lol lol lol. I really loved this chappie lol lol lol. I am such a pervert LOL. Oh well it comes with the territory I suppose. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed these naughty choices for Inuyasha. Hmm I wonder what Sesshomaru's card will say for him. Who do you think he should choose? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**He's Not So Bad Part 5**

Uh-oh Inuyasha knew that sadistic grin. Somebody was in for some serious sexy pain.

Sesshomaru's only wanted a certain person to sate his needs But he was going to need a few distractions. "Takemaru I wish to have more then one turn if you don't mind."

"Umm…Sure I don't see why not."

"Wait a damn minute. Why the hell does he get more then one turn?" Inuyasha asked upset.

"Well you didn't exactly ask to go mreo then once. If you did I would've said yes."

Well Take did have him there. But he'd remember that piece of info next time.

"Splendid." Sesshomaru read over his card and grinned. "Koga I've always been a little curious about you. Truth or dare?"

There was no way in hell Koga was going to risk a dare with Sesshomaru. "I'm going with truth."

Perfect. "Very well. Is it true you told Inuyasha that Hoshiyomi purred like a cat after your rutting moments in bed?"

Koga's mouth fell open. He told Inuyasha that in secret not for him to blab it out to Sesshomaru.

"Koga?" Hoshi whispered looking at his profile. "Did you say that to Inuyasha?"

"No. no, no!"

"Come now Koga you're suppose to tell the truth." Sesshy urged.

"Oh dammit. Yea I told him Hoshi. I'm sorry but it was so funny the way you would curl up on my chest and -" Hoshiyomi covered his mouth before he could reveal anymore of their personal secrets to the world.

"Oh well I had no fun there." Sesshy sighed moving on to the next victim. "Menomaru truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth again."

Shippo slapped a hand over his face. "Meno why are you such a wuss?"

"How dare you insult me! I am merely careful not fearful."

"Yea but truth got you screwed last time remember?" Bank added in.

Sesshomaru waved everyone to hush so he could ask his question. "Menomaru is it truth that you watched Tsukuyomaru undress during Hiten's birthday party when he was switching from his uniform to civilian clothes?"

Meno gasped. "NO! That's a ridiculous question. Of course I didn't."

"That's not what Inuyasha told me." Sesshy stated fanning the card over his face.

Shippo glared at his best friend. He told Inuyasha that in confidence.

Tsukuyo sat on the edge of his seat to regard the moth lord with a sharp glint of dull violet eyes. "You were watching me undress you closet perv?" He said quietly.

"No, no, no!"

"Come now Menomaru you might as well come clean."

The moth lord looked between all the eager eyes on him and groaned dropping his face in his hands. "I admit it. Yes I watched you undress but that was only because Shippo told me that Hiten told him you had silver hair around your member and I was curious to know if it were true."

Those dull violet eyes shot over to the big mouth thunder brat sitting next to him. "Oh so you want to go there Hiten? Very well then. Do you wish to tell everyone how you enjoy wearing thongs around my house when you come over for a visit?"

"I do not!" Hiten shouted, with a blush.

"Oh yes you do. That's why you always have to borrow that ointment from Lady Tsukiko because of that rash up the crack of your ass!"

Takemaru thought over that info. "Come to think of it. I did see you come by there two days ago to but some of the medicate liquid used for rashes and irritation."

"Ha! You have to buy some lotion for your ass? Oh that's rich!" Bankotsu fell off his chair rolling with laughter.

Sesshomaru hadn't expected to get so many secrets out in the open like that but so far everything was working in his favor.

"Oh laugh it up Bankotsu. What about that time you told me and Inuyasha how Ryura cried after watching that chick flick in the bedroom?"

"Say what? I didn't say that!"

"Yes the hell you did! You said he was crying so hard that he had to suck him try just to give a reason for his tears!"

Ryura's face became a hot shade of pink. "Bankotsu how could you?" He said slapping a hand over his face.

"Oh babe don't believe him. I only said that you cried a little bit not a lot."

Ryura peeked out believe his fingers. "Three weeks."

"What?"

"No sex three weeks."

"Oh no fucking way. That's just cruel."

"Deal with it you big mouth brat!"

Sesshomaru was really starting to enjoy this a whole lot. Now he just needed the rest of them distracted. "Shippo truth or dare?"

"There's no way I'm getting in trouble. I'll dare."

"Fine I dare you to answer this question."

"Oh dare it. Fine." That was a dirty trick.

"Ok is it true that you told Hakudoshi about the time you caught Tsukuyomaru flying over your house and watching Meno get a tan?"

"Oh hell." Shippo whispered. Hm and his big mouth.

But Menomaru was angry at him. No his rage was directed towards the hypocrite. "So I'm the closet perv and you're the one invading on my private property getting a free peep show?"

Tsukuyo blushed turning his head away. "Well it was an accident. You see I was flying by to return that DVD you stole from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's home and -"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, HOLD THE FUCK ON!" Inuyasha interrupted waving his arms up. "What DVD?"

Menomaru shifted his eyes from side to side. "It's the one tilted _'Get Along Little Doggy'"_

This wasn't Sesshomaru had in mind when he said distraction. "Who the devil gave you that video? We made that in the privacy of our home!"

Meno looked over toward Hakudoshi.

Two sets of golden eyes shot over to their spider friend. "Hakudoshi?"

"Well…You see I actually got it from Bankotsu."

Then their eyes turned to the human. "Bankotsu?"

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't go in your house and get it. I got it from Hiten. But let me say that I didn't know Sesshomaru had that many stripes." He teased. "Me and Ryura enjoyed counting each one."

"Hiten?" They growled.

"Yo don't growl at me. Hoshiyomi was the one who let me borrow it."

Inuyasha groaned. "Hoshiyomi?"

"I got it from Koga after he finished with it. Oh and by the way thinks for the new position. Me and Koga reallllllly enjoyed that one."

Sesshomaru turned to the wolf demon. "Koga?"

"I got from Inuyasha after he begged me to see what you looked like hanging upside down in a thong. And boy what a view that was."

Then all eyes turned to Inuyasha as he suddenly remembered giving the disc to his friend and not even bothering to make sure to get it back. "Ahh so that's what happened to the disc. Oops."

Sesshomaru wasn't up for apologies nor was he up for anymore distractions. He'd had it with this silly game. There was only person that he wanted to do what the card said he planned on making him do it right here and now. "Inuyasha down!"

"Nah-uh Sesshy the rules say that -"

"Inuyasha down!"

"But Sesshy the rules…"

"I said down dammit!" Sesshomaru shoved the hanyou down on the floor and unbuttoned his pants. He flipped up the card and read it out loud. "Whomever you pick to do this dare has to sate whichever desire you wish for. And I wish to be sucked and mounted!"

"Sesshomaru are you nuts! I'm not doing that in front of everybody!"

"Very well." Sesshomaru stood up picking Inuyasha up by the scruff of his neck. "Takemaru where is the furthest room in this house? I don't any of you to hear this pup's screams."

Takemaru didn't answer only pointed up the stairs.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha struggled trying to get loose. He could already tell this was only to hurt. "Let me go Sesshy! You're not going to rip me a new one! Let go I say!"

The youkai and daiyoukai watched as Sesshomaru dragged his mate up the stairs and down the hallway toward the furthest room. Then they heard a door open and slam shut with no sounds coming from the hanyou.

They all stared at the stairwell for a long, long, long time all of them curious as to what Sesshomaru was up to and how Inuyasha was taking it.

"Hell I'm going up there." Koga mumbled hoping over the couch.

"Yea me too." Hiten and Bankotsu went off after him.

"Shall we go too Shippo?" Haku asked to his fox friend.

Shippo nodded and they both ran off after them.

That left only the classy and proper mannered daiyoukai to sit in living room letting their minds run wild.

Three seconds passed before each of them stumbled over each other to go and see what Sesshomaru was up too. All except Takemaru. He knew he would be pushing his luck if he went up there to snoop.

* * *

Everyone listened in shock, perverted grins and pitied gasps from the sounds of Inuyasha's screams and moans.

"_Fuck…Sesshy ahhh…Ughh…Dammnnn…..Ohhh fuck yessss…..Ohhh baby….yess….Wait not so hard….ugh yess harder harder….Oh shitttttt…..Please do that again!_

"What the hell is doing to him?" Bank mumbled pressing his ear closer.

Koga shook his head. "I don't know but he is laying it on him hard for him to be screaming like that."

"_Sesshy…pleassssseee…give it to me….Ohhhh….fuck….I…. Ohhh….I love it!_

Takemaru decided to make his appearance just then hurrying over to join the wall of listening perverts. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing besides the oh Sesshy fuck me parts." Haku recalled for him.

"Thanks for the update."

"No problem."

"_Come on Sesshy damn. I 'm tired….Come on…please….Mmmmm….Please….I….I…Ohhh damn Sesshy….Mmmm yess….._

The daiyoukai's pants were becoming tight.

"_Mmmm Inuyasha….Yesss….There….right….there….Aww…yes….that's it…good puppy…Mmmm…_

Eyes were becoming tainted with lust.

"_Oh Sesshy god I want you….More….please…baby…give me more….Ahhhh…"_

The youkai were starting to become envious of their friend.

"_God Inuyasha you feel heavenly….that's it baby….work it for me….Ahhh…yesss that's it baby….Mmmmm yessss…."_

That did it for Hoshiyomi. He immediately took a hold of his mate and ran downstairs. "Thanks for the party Takemaru and welcome to the family!" He hollered hurrying out the door.

Menomaru was done listening to the horny go at it too. He wanted to make his own sweet music with his mate. "Well Takemaru it's a rather interesting evening but I dare say I feel like ravishing my lovely mate. So I bid you a do." He bowed and snatched Shippo up running down the trees and out the door.

Hiten and Tsukuyo had already started on there little freak fest as they kissed and groped each other's thick parts. "Umm Takemaru we're going to uuhh…end this mmmm alittle early. Mmmm" The bat demon manage between each kiss before picking Hiten up and flying down the stairs. "SHIORI IT'S TIME TO GO! AND HURRY UP!"

"Yes daddy!"

Damn the three week punishment. Ryura and Bankotsu already had their shirts off descending down the stairs. "Takemaru I'm proud to call you an honorary daiyoukai comrade. Until we meet again my friend." Ryura saluted the human and picked his mate up dashing down the stairs and nearly colliding into the front door had Bank not opened it in time.

Takemaru was proud of himself for a job well done. Maybe he should come up with some more sexy games to play with his new found friends.

"Umm Doctor?"

Takemaru turned around to see a very naked and very erected Hakudoshi standing behind him crooking his finger. "I think I need a check up doctor."

Well for now he could always play doctor with his lovely little spider demon…

"_OHHHH SESSHHYYY!"_

"_UGHH YASSHHHHAAAA!_

**A/N: Please forgive me guys. I was being very lazy when I did this chappie. I was in a hurry to get back to my sexy inu one shots again because I suddenly gained a crap load of ideas for them. But don't worry I'll do an update on the other couples from time to time too. So anyway I hope that this one was a little funny. Thanks for reading.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Ummm….You guys…There's a problem….we can get to the Inu brother's one shots…Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have some issues they want addressed right away…So…**

**I Have A Bone To Pick With You**

**Dear DarkAngelJudas,**

I have a few minor complaints considering your young Terrier…(Max I believe his has is). Whilst on my way to my work this morning I caught sight of the little devil marking his so called territory on my bright new Jaguar again. Although you may find this act to be a small problem, I take it as being an insult. The pup dares to place his scent on something I have long since claimed as mine…So here is what needs to be done. Either you teach that brat some manners about trying to take over someone else's property or the next time he thinks of ejecting another line of gold…I will be introducing him to his own golden shower…And believe me a little bit of that will literally burn him into submission.

**Yours Truthfully The Dashing Dog Lord of the West**

**

* * *

****Hey A Single Fragile Rose,**

Although I will admit I thought that your puppy, Chip, peeing all over the place was cute, I no longer find it humorous. I was out going get the newspaper yesterday afternoon, when I saw that little shit make a mad dash for my favorite tree near the sidewalk. Lady, I play about many things but that tree ain't one of them. I've been pissing on that tree for the last two fifty years to let everyone know that it belongs to me! I would highly recommend that you get that kid some legal help because if I catch him even breathing in the direction again, I'll be breaking off his little _spray gun _and feeding it to the fucking birds!

**The One and Only Mega Fine Happy Hound**

**

* * *

****To Pumpkinpi,**

There comes a time in every dog's life when they feel the need to voice their issues toward the moon because it's such a soothing listener to our problems. However that shouldn't be the case for that infernal mongrel in your residence. Your little Pomeranian, Gypsy, has to have the most annoying issues I've ever heard of. Never in my wildest dreams have my ears ached from the constant babble of one canine. I am beyond sick of hearing how much she's tired of you making her watch that movie involving the many number of spotted dogs and their mission to rescue their puppies. Why they have the need to want that many offspring is beyond my caring. But I what I do care about most of all is my keen sense of hearing. Therefore I employ you on getting a muzzle on that young female's mouth before I shove something down her throat that will give her a real reason to howl. And believe me…it's not small.

**Demanding some serious Action, The Incredibly Gorgeous Canine**

**

* * *

****Yo Kayakokitty**

Humans don't seem to realize that when a dog has a need to do something they'll do it. Whether it's behind you back or in your face. But you seem to believe that you can prevent your little puppy, Fufu, from chewing in your shoes. I mean come on. Did you really think that hiding them in the pantry was actually going to save those lovely heels from being gnawed on? HA! Think again. But I do have a problem with you making the poor thing chew on those nasty sweaty tennis shoes, when there are some perfectly good yummy high heels in your closet. The pup came to my door last night with a tummy ache and threw up all over my carpet. Because of you I had to get on my hands and knees to scrub that shit out. So in return for such a cruel action…I will be returning the favor come noon tomorrow…Oh and by the way, don't believe that crap about dogs licking up their mess because my shit will be staying right there.

**From the Oh So Sexy Hot Beast**

**

* * *

**

Hello Esha Napoleon,

Did you know I was acquainted with your Rottweiler, Buddy? Such a kind gentleman he is. We always have such great conversations. One in particular included some terrible news he informed me of two days ago….Madam although I know you think your reasons are noble, I would reconsider removing his doghood. There is no need for such a drastic choose over a petty reason. I understand that he adores humping your husband's leg and peeing on the carpet but what canine can resist when temptation is literally thrown your way? When you have such a colorful carpet you're pretty much begging for it to be marked am I right? As for your husband's appendage, that could easily be remedy with a simple schedule of when he's allowed to hump his leg and when he's not. I cannot allow such a procedure to be done upon him. So you either decide on a better option or I'll be making an appearance in my 'other form' to handle the jobs he'll no longer be able to do. Trust me….If you knew how big I could get…you would be counting your blessings that he's the one humping and peeing on your mate's leg and not a five hundred foot dog.

**Saving my Fellow Dog's Manhood, the Ever Beautiful Pale Canine**

**

* * *

****To the Confused Nacho,**

I have no idea from you got the idea that all dogs enjoy the company of those disgusting mangy cats, but I recommend you not do that ever again. Your helpless little beagle George, came to me last week with a horrible scar on his nose. Do you realize what that did to my heart? To see that you would force an innocent little doggy to be shacked up with a filthy feline? I couldn't believe my ears when he told me about all those times that cat has scratched, bit or nipped at his tiny body…So yes I will admit I took matters into my own hands…Which is why I'm writing to let you know why your cat has been missing for the pass seven days…The reasons for her disappearance are still unknown but if I can remember where she was thrown across town I'll give you a call.

**Helping out Defenseless Pups, The Mega Awesome Wonder Poach **

**

* * *

**

**Dear RichOnyx,**

I never knew until your dog Richy informed me, that humans could be such depraved perverts. Could you inform me as to the reasons why you have to supervise when he's rutting with his mate Jewel. I'm sure he's more then capable of knowing where he's supposed to handle his business. There is no need for you to just sit there and watch the entire time. It makes them both very uncomfortable. Just because they haven't told you this, doesn't mean they tolerate it. You should be able to know that each humping whimper isn't out of pleasure but because of you just eagle eyeing them with a look that makes them very confused. Yes I will say that there are a lot of hounds who don't mind humping in public,( me being one of them). But there are a few who do mind having some privacy. So if you could…please reframe from watching them do the deed ok? Otherwise I'll have no choice but to come and watch you be humped by your mate….I doubt that the sight of a seven foot man standing by your window in the middle of the night would rpove be to your liking.

**Informing you all, The Divine Handsome Western Dog**

**

* * *

**

**Excuse me Ardentes**

Listen you're taking the phrase 'Dogs are men's best friend' to the extreme. Your Aussie dog, Jasmine, loves you she really does but she doesn't love you enough to make her dress just like you do. Just because you assume that you look good in tight jeans doesn't mean that she does too. I mean come on! What dog you know enjoys wearing sunglasses and t-shirts with the 'I'm too sexy for my master' logo? She already knows she's too sexy for you. So you don't have to make her wear the words right? Oh boy and she told me about that weird outfit you make her wear around the house. Why why why do you humans think that it's cute to dress dogs up? We don't like that shit! In fact we hate it as much as we hate cats! So keep that in mind the next time you want to play dress up with her. I really hope that I won't be hearing anymore tales about her ever growing unwanted ward throb or I might have to leave my secret scent all over your clothes. That way you would be dressed like she does for a change. Butt ass butterball naked.

**Dressing up the Issues Your Faithful Tasty Hot Dog**

**

* * *

**

**Pardon Me Dashllee**

There has been word going around town that you're the newest member of the dog catcher's association. Do you humans think it's humorous to have meetings about your latest captures on dogs whom roam around the city minding their own business? I certainly do not. So in turn I've decided to have my own entertainment. Please do not think of me as a stalker but I'm not too fond of dog catchers for my own reasons… So the reason you will find your car melted into scrap metal…I might have had something to do with that. Oh and why your windows were painted with a spray of yellowy taint. I might consider owning up to that one as well. Then there's the claw deep damages done to your mate's car. Don't ask how that came to be. It must've had something to do with you being a dog catcher and all. Who's to say but I predict that more unlucky acts might befall you in the near future. As it is I recommend you resigning your position as an honorary member from such a disgusting association and come to join one of more higher standing... The Dog Lovers Association for the West.

P.S. You should ask those so called comrades of yours why there's only three of you a part of that membership. It might something to do with their own unforunate acts of misfortune.

**Respecting your Feelings, The Respected Noble Dog General**

**

* * *

****Brz, Brz, Brz,**

Dammit this is where I draw the line with you humans! Stop, I repeat stop feeding dogs the junk food you eat! I had to find out the hard way that Joy your old ass rusty dog, was eating off of your plate. Being the 19 year old dog she is, her stomach cannot digest such delicious food. Stop wasting those wonderful fries and yummy hamburgers on her! DO you know what that old bitch did when she came by to say hello?…It makes me sick just thinking about it. She crapped no no more like shitted all of her joys on my living room floor. Never in my life have I had the urge to kick my elders ass but this one was damn near close to getting a foot shoved up her ancient ass. So due to her old age I will be delivering her punishment to you personally. So please expect a six foot pale haired man at your door step come midnight tonight…Oh and please don't think of calling the police…I will kick their asses too.

P.S. I'm leaving you my cleaning bill in your mail box. And I want it paid in full.

**Your One and Only Ass Kicking Pale Haired Pup**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Ashlan,**

Has it ever crossed your mind to stop letting your dog, Fubu, ran loose in the middle of the night? We have a neighbor named Goldie, who's (may I say) a very attractive Golden Retriever that he enjoys going to visit for his own…ahem…seductive reasons. I am one for wanting dogs to rut with freedom of care, but I am not the one for wanting to hear all of those howls and grunts of desire being barked through my walls. Madam since we've began renvations to our room, those walls have become very thin. We can hear every single thing Fubu is saying to Goldie each time he rams his tiny manhood in her crevice. Yes she knows he's the big dog, yes she knows he likes her hole, and yes she already knows she's the number one bitch. So could you maybe put a leash on him to prevent any more of my restless nights? I would greatly appreciate it. Oh and one more thing…Goldie wanted me to inform him that he wasn't hitting much of anything which was the reasons why he was the only one howling.

**Thank you, From the Daring Resting Canine of the Western Kingdom**

**

* * *

**

**Yo Nikki23534,**

I have a serious problem with your husband. Doesn't he know that it's not cute to give your German Shepard a bath every single day of the week with that lavender shampoo? That shit STINKS! We don't need to bathe that often. Trust me I know. I rarely bathe. The only reason I do is because of my stupid mate/brother/asshole makes me do it because of his sensitive ass nose. We bask in the scents of smelly odors that would send you humans running for the hills. Has it ever occurred to you why she's still a virgin? No male wants to be around a bitch with good smelling fur. That's so unattractive! That's why she can't get laid. DUH! Did you honestly believe that just because she was a defense dog that that would seem sexy enough to the other German Sheppard's on the force? HA Get real. So here's some advice; let the bitch roll around in your garbage, (make sure it's old) and watch the magic work in the neighborhood. Give it about fifteen minutes. Every male within a one hundred mile radius will be wanting that ass.

**Advising you always, The Wise All Knowing Sexy Beast **

**

* * *

**

**Dear Myperversities**

No one and I mean no one should have to be put through the torture of what you put your tiny Pom-poo Jamie, in. I consider myself to be cold, probably more evil then most but human what you do is just pure malicious. Why do you think it's amusing to chase your canine around your residence with your vacuum cleaner? Do you enjoy hearing him yelp and cry out from being chased around with that mechanical monster? That's horrible and completely unforgivable. So trust me when I say you will definitely see the monster of your nightmare in the dead of night chasing you around with your car in its jaws. Let's see how you like being chase after and screaming at the top of your lungs.

**The Deadly Hell Hound Darkest Dreams**

**

* * *

**

**Yo Kougasl0ver **

I already know that you don't have a dog but I'm writing you on behave of my best friend Koga. You see, he's seen you hiking around his mountain for the pass few weeks now. At first he was fine with you walking up and down his path and exploding the forest. No biggie right? WRONG! Could you explain why you're leaving cravings of your name in his pine trees? When he went out there to go remark his territory he saw your name there and it sent him into a state of depression because no matter how much he pisses there he'll always see your name! That tree was his pride and joy and you go and ruin it. That's ok (I'm being sarcastic) Me and him will be fixing that realllllll soon. So when you go out on your next hike, be on the look out for a tall blue eyed dark haired wolf and a tall gold white haired dog. We're coming for that ass!

**Your Stalking Canines Prince Wolf and Sgt. Dog**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Inumimi1**

I was walking through the park the other day when I noticed you doing something I thought to be rather strange. You were talking in your cell phone then you would give it to your dog to speak into. Peculiar I will say, but what exactly were you expecting him to say to whomever you were speaking too? I found it odd that you were laughing after it each time he spoke into your phone and told him to say something else. Madam I would highly advise that you go out and get an interpreting manual on the language of canines. Your dog has a very foul mouth. Almost as bad as my mate's, if not worst. I will however go ahead and interpret what that bad mouth poach was saying that day just to show how much I care.

'_Hey can you hear me now you stupid bitch!'_

'_Hey bitch did you know you could save a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to that fucking lizard?'_

And that's just a few of the rude things he said. But I wish you the best and hopefully this will teach you that not all dogs and something sweet to bark about.

**Sadly Your Helpful Native Tongue Handsome Devil**

**

* * *

**

**Hey Jazz96**

What the hell was going through your mind when you feed your puppy that whole bag of skittles? She came to my house crawling on her paws begging for a cup of poison so she could end her life because her stomach was doing flips. You crazy brat! Dogs can't taste the rainbow! What made you believe that we had the same taste buds as humans? Just because she downed the first six didn't mean she could eat a whole pound of the candy. You are horrible! I WILL BE AT YOUR HOUSE THIS AFTERNOON WITH A TRUCKLOAD OF RAINBOW COLORED KIBBLES TO SHOVE DOWN YOUR THROAT! Oh yesssss you will be eating every single piece until no more is in there. SO BE READY TO TASTE THE RAINBOW DAMMIT!

**Coming to get you soon, The Reloaded Hound of Doom**

**

* * *

**

**To Drag0ns0ul**

No matter how you look at it, dogs were not met to be your stools to put your feet on. It's sad when I hear that you use your saint Bernard Joe as a support for your worthless feet. That's just plain ridiculous the way you treat that gentle giant that he's a part of you furniture instead of like a family member. Fortunately for you there is a way to fix this. I will allow you two more hours to spend with your loyal companion before he is placed in my custody…It will be in your best interests to go ahead and start looking for new residence because by the time you arrive back home that following morning, there will be bite marks the size of a BMW lunged all around that building… And I detest the taste of leather so you better not have any of that material laying about or your vehicle will be next…

**Replacing all of your house hold goods, The Simply Irresistible Hound of Strength.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oooooooookkkk you heard the men. I suggest you all get to work asap! LOL**

**Oh if I offended anyone please let me know and I will remove yours right away. Also if the inu brothers left anyone out they sincerely apologize and promise to get you next time! Thanks for reading their complaints review your thoughts!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Hmmm I wonder what our sexy Inus will do for today's hot adventure. Let's read to find out. Oh and thanks for the reviews. As always I love them. Enjoy!**

**It's been a longggg day guys. My entire First Year set of chappies was erased from my laptop. How? I have no idea. So now I'm going to have to remember what I typed for chappie 16,17,18,19 and 20. This just hasn't been my day...Oh well enjoy!**

**Bad Puppy! Not Again!**

"Hey Sesshomaru did you check the mail yet? I'm expecting a package from the pet store."

Sesshomaru sat at the dinner table sorting through the loads of mail dropped off moments ago. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Just basic bills and magazines from Fancy Dog and K-9 Fine. But there was a smaller brown box sat off to the side that did peek his interest. Picking it up he read over the label:

_**To: Inuyasha Saiga**_

_**From: Petsmart**_

_**Please enjoy our latest style chew toy on us! Complete with special rubber and the tasty flavored chicken gravy to case all over for your doggy.**_

Being the noisy demon he was, Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and opened the box. Basically breaking a feudal crime without even the slightest care.

Inside the container was a bone shaped chew toy decorated with fake pieces of meat on the sides. Curious Sesshomaru sniffed at it and lifted an eyebrow at the chicken scent floating off of the rubber material. Very interesting. Taking another whiff, he accidentally squeezed it between his fingers and it squeaked.

Now he was really captivated. Giving it another squeak he crooked a side smile. How could such a simple item enhance the entertainment of a demon canine? Still he couldn't help but give the toy another squeak as it was now becoming much more pleasing to the ears.

His ears weren't the only ones being teased by the sound nor the smell. Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard a strange noise coming outside the kitchen. Peeking his head out he grinned when he saw his ever perfect brother squeezing the little toy between his fingers. "So I see you like the latest treat from the store." He walked over to bend down next to the chair.

"It's a very strange item. What exactly does one do with such a toy?"

"You chew on it."

"Excuse me?"

"Here let me show you." Inuyasha plucked the 8 inch bone from his brother's hand and placed it between his teeth.

His long white hair suddenly shook from side to side very rapidly as he growled and slopped all over the chewy piece viciously. The toy gave a louder squeak then what Sesshomaru admitted from it. He tilted his head to the side curiously. For some unknown reason he suddenly felt the urge to take the toy away from Inuyasha and chew it himself.

"Ya see?" Inuyasha mumbled with the bone still between his teeth, licking over it. Pulling from his mouth he smacked his lips together humming from the taste coated on the outside.

"Here. Let me try it." Sesshomaru reached his hand out for his turn but the bone was pulled away.

"No. My bone." The hanyou snorted tugging his free item away. His teeth began to chew on the toy once more smiling through the drool leaking on the sides. Aww it tasted just like chicken.

This made the daiyoukai feel a bit ticked off. "Inuyasha have some manners. It's always polite to share." He was now having a nagging twitch that wouldn't go away until he himself felt the rubber material between his own fangs.

"Hn." Still no bone was given. Inuyasha turned on the floor giving his elder the cold shoulder, keeping the bone in his chops and chewing away.

"Give it here Inuyasha."

A low growl escaped from around the hanyou's mouth as he got on his fours and backed away slowly.

Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood. "I said give it here Inuyasha." His voice more firm now.

No legible response was given. Only a rough head shake and low grunt.

"Give it now!" Sesshomaru held in his hand out in front of the boy's face pointing into his palm for the plaything.

Inuyasha pulled the bone from his mouth, stuck his tongue out and placed it back in his jaws for another round of gnawing.

The daiyoukai had had it with the pup's childless behavior. He reached down to grasp the bone at the hilted and pulled it. "Give it now Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled tugging back at his prize.

Now it was rough game of tug of war between the young hanyou and the older daiyoukai. With all his strength Inuyasha kept his fangs lunged deep into the rubber dragging his brother across the living room and down the hall way.

"Inuyasha stop this foolishness at once- AH!" Sesshomaru was thrown to the floor by the rough playing pup. Now the silly hanyou was laughing between his teeth at his defeated. Now he was pissed.

Inuyasha grinned on his fours shaking the toy wildly.

"So you want to be difficult do you?" Hissed the enraged inu lord. "Fine I'll play at your game."

Faster then the hanyou could see, Sesshomaru appeared before him and latched his own jaws on the bone.

The hanyou was nearly caught off guard but recovered quickly to snarl and pull against the strength of his older brother.

Sesshomaru tugged back growling and sneering, violently slinging his younger from side to side down the hallway and back toward the living room. The two battled continuously. Furniture was broken, glass shattered to pieces and curtains were ripped.

Finally with a rough tug and twist Sesshomaru was victorious with the rubber bone in his mouth. Now he could lick and slop to his hearts content on the chewy.

A sound whimper signal his attention to see Inuyasha tilting his head to the side, with droopy ears, and big sad gold eyes begging for his toy back. "Sesshy?" He whined.

Sesshomaru looked at his adorable brother then at the bone between his jaws. He wanted the bone himself but then again it was Inuyasha's after all. But still it tasted so good. What to do? What to do? What to do? Oh those big golden eyes were just too cute to resist.

Sighing, Sesshomaru removed the bone from his jaws and handed it over to his brother. "Here." He grunted with annoyance. Damn that boy has his eyes.

Inuyasha snatched the toy with a mischievous grin. "Sucker!" He yelled running down the hall with the toy.

Sesshomaru heard that and headed straight down there after him.

Inuyasha ran screaming and yelling at the top of us lungs as his brother was quickly catching up to him. Just when he was about to be grabbed he makes it inside the bathroom and locks the door. "HA TAKE THAT!" He said shaking with nervous joy.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock**_. "Open this door Inuyasha! I shall show you who the real sucker is!"

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted blowing a raspberry with his tongue. "I'm never coming out of here again!"

"Oh like the devil you won't! You open this door now!"

"I said NO!"

Then it became eerily silent outside the door. Inuyasha was becoming nervous. He looked around the large bathroom for a safe place to hide but could find anything big enough to hide him…except…Oh boy…

Suddenly he caught the whiff of acid and melting metal reach his nose. Oh god Sesshomaru was melting off the doorknob! Dear god he was going to rip him a new one! Where could he hide? WHERE COULD HE HIDE?….

Sesshomaru quietly opened the door, stepping into the large sized bathroom. "It is foolish to cower in fear little brother, lest you've forgotten I can see in the dark.

_Oh fuck he did forget that._

"I can also smell your fear."

_Damn he forgot that too._

What Sesshomaru didn't mention was that he couldn't pinpoint exactly where Inuyasha was because of all the different scents of soap, body wash and shampoo roaming in the bathroom. So he could only rely on his eyes. What he did know was that the boy was indeed in the bathroom. But where could he be hiding?

He looked under the bathroom sink but he wasn't there. He searched in the wash cloth pantry but he wasn't in there either. Next to look was in the shower stall but no hanyou was in there. Hmm that only left one more place.

Sesshomaru pulled back the curtains in the bath tub to reveal a curled up Inuyasha with his head tucked between his legs and the bone in his mouth. "Well, well there you are." He sneered evilly.

Inuyasha looked up blinking sheepishly and smiled.

"Ohhh little brother…"

When he heard that he made a quick jump around Sesshomaru aiming for the door, but was caught by the waist. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"No you will be caught who the real sucker is brat! Ow stop thrashing!"

"NO!" Inuyasha was not going to have his sweet ass messed up for the next hundred years. He kicked and punched wildly trying to get free from the vise like grip of his brother.

"Stop resisting you brat!"

"NO! My ass ain't going to get plundered!"

"I said…Ow…Stop struggling you fool!" Sesshomaru tried to hold the pup down but Inuyasha's feet kept him balanced from being bent over.

There silly struggle continued on smashing into articles in the bathroom destroying whatever came in contact with them…That is until.

There battle landed them both straight into the tub…once more smashing the tub into a million pieces shattering all over the floor and landing in their hair.

Both were sitting next to the other staring in shock at the many pieces layered all around them. Suddenly a feeling of déjà vu circled around in their minds.

"Inuyasha?"

_Squeak_. The toy was in his mouth.

"Do you know how this shall be paid for?"

_Squeak_. _Squeak. _He shook his head.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his hands reaching down for his belt buckle. "I intend to pump every single cent of the repairs out of that ass of yours.

_SQUEAK. _Sesshomaru just cursed. Oh god!

"Come here Inuyasha."

_Squeak_. _Squeak. Squeak_. _Squeak. Squeak_. _Squeak. Squeak_. _Squeak. Squeak_. _Squeak._ _Squeak. Squeak_. _Squeak. Squeak_. _Squeak. Squeak_. _Squeak. Squeak_. _Squeak. Squeak._ Inuyasha hopped up from the floor running for the door but he was caught by his sweatpants feeling the cloth ripped off his bottom.

_Squeak_. _Squeak. _

Sesshomaru got behind him and smiled. "Have fun…Sucker!"

_**SQEAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!**_

**A/N: Ohhh poor Yasha lol. Damn they broke the tub again lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Yes I know it's short but I hope it was funny! Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Hey guys wow what an awesome response lol. I loved all of your reviews. But I need to say a quick apology. Ashlan I am sooooo sorry. I didn't know you were a beautiful guy. LOL Please forgive me lol. Ok guys it's time to get back to our Inu Brothers! Enjoy!**

**Puppy Love**

"Little brother?"

"Yea?"

"Is there any particular reason that child is following behind us?"

Inuyasha peeked over his shoulder at the young one his brother was talking about. "Beats the hell outta me." That kid has been trialing behind them for the pass three blocks. He had no idea what to make of it.

Shrugging Sesshomaru continued on walking with his brother toward the ice cream stand in the park. It was a beautiful day out today so he figured they would come out for a walk in the park. Nothing to drastic really. But it was nice to be able to spend time together again.

"Sesshy?"

"Yes?"

"That kid is still following us."

Sesshomaru looked behind them to see that the young soul was still there. His patience was becoming as thin as string with that the youngster following behind them. "What do you think it wants?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha said wondering the same thing himself. "I'll go over to see what his problem is. Maybe he just needs a couple of whacks on the head or something."

"Be nice Inuyasha. He's still young."

"Yea well if he doesn't want to get knocked out then he should stop following us." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the little guy. He approached cautiously not knowing what to expect from this small creeper. Either he was lost or some type of psycho pretending to be innocent. And Inuyasha could only hope for his sake that the kid was the first one.

The hanyou squatted down in front of the young male looking him straight in his big brown eyes. "Can I help you?" He grunted roughly.

The little one inched back from the massive sized male, a bit frightened.

"Uhh hello I know you can hear me."

Still no answer. Very well he knew how to get him talk.

Inuyasha none to gently popped a punch on his head making him yelp out in pain. The little guy ran around in circles crying and whining over the lump forming on his head. The crying was really starting to annoy the hanyou until he screamed himself. "Would you shut the hell up? DAMN!"

That stopped the crying instantly and the brown eyes were back on Inuyasha's face.

"Now you wanna talk? Or get hit again? And trust me if I hit you a second time you won't be able to run around."

The little guy didn't want to risk another blow so he decided to speak.

**_Bark. Bark. Bark._**

"Ok I see that. And yes I accept your apology. Now do you wanna explain why you're following us?"

**_Bark. Arf. Bark._**

"Oh really? Wow I'm sorry to hear that."

**_Whine. Whine. Whine._**

"Oh you poor baby. I didn't know. Ohh ohh ohh." Inuyasha picked up the small puppy tucking him against his neck. "Don't worry pretty baby you can stay with me and my mate. Shh there, there that's a good boy." He kissed the top of the pup's head, walking over to his waiting brother.

"Inuyasha what is that?"

"Well duh stupid it's a puppy."

"I can see that but where are you going with it?"

Inuyasha patted the puppy's head tickling behind his ear. "He doesn't have anywhere else to go so he's living with us."

"I beg your pardon? No it won't."

"But why Sesshy?"

"Because having a puppy is a lot of responsibility and I already have my hands full taking care of the one pup I have at home." Referring to the troublesome hanyou of course.

Inuyasha pouted. "But he needs a place to stay. We can't just leave him out here in the cold. He's just a sweet little baby. Please Sesshy."

"No and that's my final word." Sesshomaru started back toward their home tossing his now empty ice cream cone in the trash.

Inuyasha looked down at the tiny puppy who looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. "Ohhhh god I could just eat you up!" He squealed cuddling the little sweetie in his arms. That's when he got an idea for keeping the young canine with him. This trick always worked.

He ran up quickly to cut off his sibling's retreat. "Sesshy?" He whimpered looking up with those gorgeous wide eyes, blinking to add some effect.

Sesshomaru turned his head away to prevent the evil trance of those adorable eyes. No no no he wasn't going to be subdued with those big innocent orbs of purity. No No No.

Inuyasha whimpered a bit more and whined some trying to seem as cute as possible.

I won't look. I won't look. I won't look… But those whimpers and those eyes…He couldn't help it…. He looked and just as always those eyes worked him like magic. "Curse you Inuyasha." he groaned sliding a defeated hand over his face Where in the world did that boy learn such a clever trick? "Very well you may keep the pup."

"Ohh thank you Sesshy!" Inuyasha cheered laying kisses and licks all over his face to show his gratitude. "Oh I can't wait to take him upstairs to feed him and bathe him and play with him and…

Sesshomaru sighed looking up toward the sky. Something told him that he was going to regret letting that pup stay with them.

* * *

It's been two days since the pup came to live with them and already Sesshy was planning a slow painful death for the little brat.

"Sesshy? Sesshy? Hey Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru flipped to another page of his newspaper. "I'm in the living room Inuyasha."

"Oh that's good to hear…Sesshy? Where are you Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru peeked on the side of the paper to look at his brother worried. "Have you gone mad? I'm right here."

"I wasn't talking to you stupid." Inuyasha said looking under the table. "I was talking to the baby."

The newspaper was folded upon that information so two slanted eyes could stare at the hanyou as if he'd lost his mind. "You gave that…that _thing _my name?"

"Yea I did. And stop calling him a thing. He's a puppy." Inuyasha lifted the couch still searching for the little missing pup. Not finding him there he decided to try the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru unfolded the paper and went back to reading it. He didn't care one way or the other where that creature was. Just as long as it wasn't bothering him then it could just stay where he was.

That is until he suddenly felt a rough tug coming from his sock covered feet. The paper was shifted ever so slightly to the side so he could look down and see the little name stealer trying to eat his socks. "Inuyasha that thing is in here." The big Sesshy growled. "I suggest you come and get it before I toss the blasted beast in the garbage disposal."

"Sesshomaru would you stop calling him 'it'? His name is Sesshy." Inuyasha picked up the troublesome pup tucking him under his arm.

"His name isn't Sesshy. That title has already been claimed." The newspaper was snatched open with the daiyoukai grumbling under his breathe.

Inuyasha sighed shaking his head. "You are so sensitive." He held the puppy up to his face to rub their noses together. " Isn't he Sesshy? He's just a big sensitive bully."

"Stop calling it by my name. And I am not sensitive."

"Yes you are." Inuyasha snorted turning to walk down the hall cooing more sweet words to the happy pup.

Sesshomaru was seething with so much anger, his newspaper dissolved to a pile of ashes on the floor. He looked down at the gray dust on the floor and moaned. Great now he had to vacuum to the floor. That brat was causing him so much grief.

He stood up to go retrieve the vacuum from the closet but right when he passed the couch his foot made a squishy sound, then his nose sniff something horrid. If he stepped in what he believes he did that puppy was going to die. His eyes glanced down and just as he thought…His sock was decorated in the pup's little surprise.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha came out of the bedroom with the pup on his head, taking a nap. "Can you keep it down? Sesshy's trying to sleep."

"No he's not because Sesshy is wide awake and stepping in some mess that needs cleaning." He pointed down at the brown goop on the floor for his younger to see.

Inuyasha looked down at his brother's poo covered foot then up at the sleeping angel. "He's just a baby. He's bound to make mistakes."

"Are you actually justifying that he's too young to realize that he caused my appendage to be sunk into some -"

**_Whine. Whine. Whimper._**

Inuyasha pulled the puppy down from his head then frowned at the fussing daiyoukai. "Ya see? Now you woke up the sweet little baby. Ugh now it's going to take me forever to put him back to sleep. There, there your daddy was just being stupid and loud." He cooed to the big eyed baby in his arms.

"I am not that thing's father!"

"Yes you are."

"How dare you say that I -"

"Shh…he's going back to sleep." Inuyasha pointed down to the droopy eyed angel in his arms. "I'm going to put him to bed. You can clean up the mess ok? Thanks." Inuyasha gave his brother a quick kiss before hurrying down the hall.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, then glanced back down at the sticky mess on his foot. He realllllly hated that brat.

* * *

If yesterday wasn't bad enough, today was seriously going to work on Sesshomaru's nerves. The new Sesshy in the house has been barking non stop for the pass two hours and for a dog demon that's extreme pain considering their very sensitive hearing. And that keen sense was going to soon lead to a monstrous headache.

_**BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK. BARK.**_

He couldn't take anymore of this. At this rate his ears were going to bleed. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha out of the kitchen holding his spoon covered in pasta sauce. "What? I'm trying to cook!" He yelled holding the spoon up as proof.

"Could you please tell that thing to be silent? It hasn't stopped it's infernal barking since this afternoon."

Inuyasha looked at the now quiet puppy playing on the floor and shrugged. "He's quiet now. So what's the problem?"

Sesshomaru's mouth hit the floor. He couldn't believe that this pup had actually made him look like a fool.

"Stop being so dramatic Sesshomaru. He's just a-"

"A baby." Sesshomaru finished. "Yes I know."

Inuyasha nodded then went back into the kitchen to finish his dinner.

The puppy waited until his master was away before walking over to sit in front the older of the two masters.

Sesshomaru locked eyes with the annoying creeper then lifted an eyebrow when he saw a spark of mischief in it's eyes.

_**Bark. Arf. Bark. **_

"Excuse me?"

_**Bark. Arf. Arf.**_

"How dare you speak to your elders in such a manner you wretched thing!"

_**Bark. Bark. Arf.**_

"You little devil! I'd like to see you try it."

_**WHINE. WHINE. WHINE. **_

Suddenly the puppy began to cry and yelp as if he'd been hurt. Inuyasha rushed out of the kitchen hurrying over to the crying pup. "Oh oh oh poor baby what's wrong?"

_**Whine. Whimper. Whimper.**_

Inuyasha shot glare at his brother. "Sesshomaru what did you do to Sesshy?"

"First and foremost stop calling that thing by my name. Secondly I haven't done anything to it…yet."

_**Whimper. Whimper. Whimper.**_

Inuyasha gasped. "Sesshomaru did you hurt my baby?"

"How dare you suggest I laid a finger on that beast! I haven't done anything to it."

"Hn, Whatever." Inuyasha placed the puppy on his head between his ears and walked off toward the kitchen. "Don't worry Sesshy, I won't let the big bad doggy hurt you anymore."

_**Bark. Bark. Bark.**_

Sesshomaru was getting close to ripping his hair from the roots. That little devil was out to get between him and Inuyasha it appeared. Will he wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

"Oh Sesshomaru oh yes yes! Oh _yessss…._Harder…harder…_Mmm_… _Awww yesss_…."

Inuyasha's back was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. The hard place being the wall and the rock being the dick shoving up in his bottom. his arms and legs were wrapped tightly on Sesshomaru's body, clinging on for the sweet ride his mate was kind enough to give.

After dinner they decided that they were both feeling a bit stressed and maybe needed some loving to fix it. Oh and what a wonderful job Sesshomaru was doing of fixing their stress with the work he was putting on Inuyasha's ass.

"Ohhh baby _yessss_…._Ahhhh_…Oh Sesshomaru God _yessss_….Please Sesshy yesss…Ohhh fuck….yesss…."

Sesshomaru hiked Inuyasha's legs over his shoulders, using the wall for a brace and pumped his member deep inside his mate's treasure hole.

"Ohhh yess I love it…_Ahhhh yesssss_….Sesshy _yessss_…._Ohhh damnnnn_…"

Sesshomaru worked his hips getting in a deep as he could, slapping skin to skin with his lover's body, enjoying the sounds of his cries and their love making. Oh if just felt so good to be just the two of them…

_**Bark. Bark. Bark.**_

What the hell?

_**Bark. Bark. Bark.**_

No no no not now. Not when he was so close.

_**Bark. Bark. Bark.**_

"Sesshomaru _Ahhhh_ put me down…_Ughhh_ put me down…" Inuaysha grunted between the thrusts.

Sesshomaru looked at him with a very unhappy expression. "Surely you jest if you believe we're going to stop because that thing is here." He continued on with his thrusts ignoring the puppy.

"Come on _Ohhh_ Sesshomaru…_Ahhh_…he's a baby…He can't see us…_Ohhh_…doing this."

"You have to be joking." Said the pumping horny demon.

"No…No I'm not…._Ohhh_…Put me down Sesshomaru!…._Ughhh_ Now!"

Sesshomaru slammed his cock one final time in his brother before releasing him to tend to the interrupting puppy's needs. He couldn't believe he was just denied his quality time with his mate because of that mongrel.

"Ohhh you poor baby. I'm sorry you had to see that. Yes yes I know. Shhh…"

**_Whine. Whine. Whimper._**

"Ohhh no no no you didn't do anything wrong. Shh it's ok." Inuyasha put on his robe and left out of the bedroom leaving his very erect brother, standing dumbfounded in the middle of the room. But just when they're heading out, the pup turned it's head and that spark of mischief was flickered.

Sesshomaru was floored. Never ever have they been interrupted in their own home when being intimate. This was getting ridiculous. Now Sesshomaru was left with a hard on and his sexy mate wasn't here to help him with it. Damn that pup!

He looked down at his hand and sighed. "Looks as if I'm in need of your assistance again ole' friend."

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Came the horrifying scream of disbelief.

Inuyasha ran out of the bathroom into the bedroom pulling up his pants. "Damn Sesshy I was trying to pee. What's up?"

Sesshomaru couldn't speak on the task that little demon had worked itself into. He pointed down inside of his closet at the tiny bundle of headache chewing on his expensive shoes.

Inuyasha looked into the closet to see the puppy rolling around with Sesshomaru's shoes, chewing on them and growling at the leather. He thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. "Ohhhhhh that's so cute."

"Cute? Cute? CUTE? That bastard is chewing on my expensive designer shoes and you dare to say that its …_CUTE?"_

"Don't call him a bastard you bastard!"

_**Whimper. Whine. Whine.**_

"Oh no no no sweetheart you didn't nothing wrong. Your daddy is just being a dick."

Sesshoamru squeezed the growing pressure between his eyes. "Stop referring to me as that thing's father. I haven't planted a seed in your womb to birth to that devil."

"Keh, you are so mean Sesshomaru. All the baby really wants is some love." Inuyasha bent down to the little angel, smiling brightly. "Isn't that right widdle baby?"

_**Bark. Bark.**_

"Ya see?"

But Inuyasha missed the mischievous glint in that brat's eyes looking up toward Sesshomaru.

The big Sesshy had to admit that thee pup was good. Every time it did something misbehaved, Inuyasha thought it would be adorable. Well….let's see how cute and adorable he lasts with his little brother…

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed folding all of the clothes from the wash. He was so happy about having the little darling in the home. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that he was able to help save such an innocent, gentle…"What the hell?"

Inuyasha held up his favorite '_I'm too sexy for the world' _t-shirt noticing the yellow stain on the center of it. His left eye twitched and twitched and twitched. No matter. He's just a baby. He's bound to make mistakes.

After finishing up with the rest of the clothes, he got to work putting them away in the draws and closet. Which was where he found the next awful surprise waiting for him. His brand new sneakers were chewed beyond recognition. The laces were unraveled and the back heel was nothing but teeth markings. His eyebrows marred together but he took a deep breathe. No no no he was just a baby. He didn't know any better. No biggie.

When he was able to get his temper under control, he went into the living room to join his mate on the couch. "Morning Sesshy." He said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you addressing me or that beast?"

"Oh don't be like that. You know I'm talking to you."

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru mumbled flipping to the next page of his morning newspaper.

"Oh Sesshy…"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I need some help."

"With?"

"With this."

Sesshomaru looked up from the paper and chuckled at his brother. Inuyasha was laying down on his back with his legs spread wide open, looking as tempting as a bowl of pedigree. "Oh little brother." The paper was placed to the side, with Sesshomaru crawling over to get between those jean clad legs, giving his mate a sexy morning kiss.

Now this was the way to get up in the morning. Inuyasha laced his arms around his mate's neck pulling him in for a more tantalizing taste of those yummy lips and that thick tongue. "Mmmm…" He moaned swiping his tongue over the longer one dipping and swirling all over in his mouth.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, laying softer ones down Inuyasha's neck jaw, heading lower toward that soft neck.

"Mmm Sesshomaru…"

_**Bark. Bark. Bark.**_

Uh-Oh.

_**Bark. Bark. Bark.**_

Please not now. Not when he was so close to getting to the goods.

"I think your baby wants you." Sesshomaru said before he could reach inside of Inuyasha's pants. Seeing that there was no point in finishing, Sesshomaru sat back up and picked up his newspaper to read.

"No no no Sesshoamru please don't stop." Begged the panting hanyou.

"We can't do such a thing in front of the baby remember?"

Inuyasha slapped a frustrated hand over his face peeking an eye out that the fucking little angel. "Yes sweetheart. What's wrong?" He strained between his teeth.

_**Bark. Bark. Arf. **_

"Ok ok ok. Damn." Inuyasha sat up from the couch and went to find his big red ball for the dog to play with. He reached in the hallway closet then tossed it over for the little one, to roll around with.

"There." He grumbled walking back in the living room to return to his loving mate. "Now. Where were we?" he teased removing the newspaper and saddling Sesshomaru's lap.

"Hmm I think we were right here." Sesshomaru reached up to lock lips with his mate's waiting lips immediately going for the gold. His hands cupped the hanyou's bottom to scoot him in some more for more contact.

_**Bark. Bark. Bark.**_

Both the inus groaned trying to ignore the puppy so they continue with their tongue dance.

_**Bark. Bark. Bark.**_

Inuyasha moaned breaking the kiss to glare down at the little darling. "Sesshy, me and daddy are busy right now. Can you go and get your own food? It's in the cabinet." He said through his clenched fangs, then returned to his interrupted kiss.

_**Bark. Bark. Bark.**_

Sesshomaru broke the kiss this time lifting his brother from his lap. "Inuyasha we're not going to get anything done. So you might as well just attend to it's needs."

"But Sesshy…"

_**Bark?**_

"Not you!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to fetch the kid's food. But when he opened the bottom cabinet...

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!"

Sesshomaru chuckled flipping to another page. He knew that he'd find out sooner or later.

Inuyasha stomped out of the kitchen holding up an empty bag of Wolf 'Em Down Snacks.' "Who the blue fuck ate my snack 'ems?" He growled.

Sesshomaru flipped to another page to hide his smile.

**_Bark. Bark._**

"You did what?"

_**Bark. Arf. Bark.**_

"You little shit! I didn't tell you to eat my favorite snack!"

_**Bark. Growl. Growl.**_

"Say what? Did you just call him an asshole? Fuck you!"

_**Growl. Growl. Growl.**_

"Oh yea?" Inuyasha snatched up the puppy tucking him under his arm. "I'll show you how much of an asshole I am."

Sesshomaru listened to the front door open and slam close. Well he figured it would only be a matter of time before the pup overstayed it's welcome. He was just happy he didn't have to do anything to get it out.

Then he heard the front door open. Curious he closed the paper to see Inuyasha dusting off his hands. "That was fast little brother."

"Ya damn right." He grunted walking over to get the phone.

"What did you do?"

"The little fuck is in the trash."

"But that's way at the bottom floor."

"Yep."

"So how did you put him in there that fast?"

Inuyasha dialed a number bringing the phone to his ear. "The little fuck suddenly believed he could fly."

"Excuse me?"

"I tossed his ass off the twelfth floor balcony. Don't worry he landed in the trash can."

Sesshomaru hid his smile behind his paper.

"Hello? Yo Koga do you have anymore 'Wolf 'em Down Chips? Yea… cool. Thanks." Inuyasha hung up the phone, and walked over to sit next to his brother, folding his arms pouting.

The newspaper flipped to the next page…. On the pets section for misbehaving puppies.

**A/N: Hmm I don't really know what to say about this one. I thought I could make one focusing on the fact that they're dogs but I think I do a better job of them living a human life with tiny mixes of dog in it. Oh well. I Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**

***Oh to everyone who's been reading my stories...Guess what? I'll be posting up the beginning of another romance story between the Inu brothers tomorrow. It'll replace the First Year but it has a more romantic feel to it and a whole lot more drama.***


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Ugh guys please forgive me for not updating my story. I've hit such a huge bump with this one lol. But here's another chappie involving our sexy Inu brothers. It's not as long as my usual but enjoy!**

**Happy Valentine's Day My Love!**

_Bark. Bark. Bark._

"No I gave him that a hundred years ago. He'd remember a gift like that."

_Bark. Bark._

"Well I kinda already gave him a dead squirrel but then…I had to run away from home."

_Bark. Bark. Bark._

"I dunno. I mean he likes to all types of stuff but hell I don't know what to get him this time."

_Whimper. Whine. Whine._

"No it's not your fault Jas. I'm just running out of ideas. I mean hell what do you give a guy who has everything?"

_Bark. Arf. Bark._

"What did he get me?" Inuyasha sighed, picking himself up from the floor. "Come and I'll show you." He walked off down the hall followed by the tiny paddy steps of Jasmine the Yorkie Poo.

He pulled his key out from his pocket and placed it in the lock. "Brace yourself kid."

_Bark_.

Inuyasha opened the door and stepped to the side to let the dog walk in. When she glanced around the living room she howled with excitement.

The entire living room was decorated with hundreds of the latest chew toys in stores, colorful bouquet style kibble packages and plenty of the newest treats in the market.

_BARK. BARK. BARK._

Inuyasha gasped. "How could you say that Jazzy? I'm not selfish."

_Grr…Grr…Bark._

"Hey don't get bitchy with me. I said I didn't know what to give him. Hell what do you give a guy who has everything?"

_Bark. Arf. Bark._

"Hey that's a idea. I should give the others a call. They would know what I could give him. Thanks Jazzy! You're awesome."

Bark. Bark. Jasmine bowed her head to her respected ancestor and left the apartment to go back to her own home.

Inuyasha immediately picked up the phone and dialed the numbers of his best friends to get some type of idea on how to surprise his brother.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"Yellow, sexy human hotline." Bankotsu answered.

"Hey Bank call Koga we gotta have an emergency meeting."

"Sure hold on." Bankotsu dialed for Koga's number and waited for him to answer.

Koga picked up on the third ring. "Yo? Sexy beast ready for action."

"Hey Koga, It's Inuyasha."

"And Bankotsu."

"Oh hey guys. What's up."

"I'll explain later. Just call Hiten and get the others on the line. This is very important."

"Ummm yea hold on a sec." Koga dialed for the others to join in on the conversation.

"Hello the dashing prince of thunder at your service."

"This is the terribly beautiful Shippo here."

"No words are needed for the sassy and delicious Hakudoshi."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Do all of you guys have to give a speech when you say hello?"

"Yea stupid. I'm too hot to just say hello." Hiten boosted while fixing a sandwich.

Bankotsu laughed. "Exactly. I'm far to awesome for a simple hello."

"Yea whatever anyway I need all of your help on something."

"What?" They call echoed.

"I need help in getting a Valentine's gift for Sesshy. But I've given him everything in the book. So do you guys have any suggestions?"

"Sex!" They yelled.

Bankotsu sat on his couch kicking his feet on the table. "Dude trust me. Just give him a realllllly great sample of the goods and he'll be good till Christmas."

"Indeed." Haku agreed. "I'd rather say that would be the perfect gift for Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha frowned. "But we have sex nearly everyday."

"Then hell it's always Valentine's Day for you guys." Koga laughed.

"Shaddup! Anyway I'm serious guys. I don't know what to get him this time."

Shippo thought for a moment. "What about candy? Does he like chocolate?"

"Canines can't eat chocolate stupid!"

"Oops right. That might explain why I got sick when Meno gave me that today."

Haku switched the phone to his other ear while looking out the window. "What about poetry? Sesshomaru is fond of reading."

"Nah I'm not too poetic." Inuyasha flipped upside on the couch waiting for more ideas.

"Dude you should wear a sexy costume." Hiten took a bite of his sandwich and a sip of his soda. "Trust me. When I dressed up like a criminal for Tsukuyo he went crazy. Now all we do is play cops and robbers."

"That's not romantic stupid." Koga fussed shaking his head. "Hey mutt don't listen to him. Why not try a song? You can sing something to him."

Inuyasha flipped onto his side. "No I already sung to him fifty years ago."

"Well what about art? You can draw a picture for him or just take a naked picture and send it to him." Shippo considered.

"I did that too." He thought a moment. "Yea I definitely did that one twenty years ago."

Bankotsu made a thinking sound with his lips. "Hmm Oh oh oh what about food. Man when I cooked that bar b que dinner for Ryura today he licked all of the sauce off of me and pretty much forgot about the meat…Although he didn't forget about my _meat_."

"Geez dude you are awful." Hiten laughed, making a mental note to do the same for Tsukuyomaru.

The hanyou blushed. "Ok we actually did something similar to that last night." He recalled all of the strawberry syrup Sesshomaru licked off of him after they shared a sweet tray of ice cream.

"Sheesh you guys are just so horny." Koga teased.

"Well what can I say? When you're as sexy as I am can you blame him?"

Hiten laughed nearly choking on his sandwich. "Oh man you got me there."

"Have you given him a teddy bear?" Asked the kitsune. "I think Sesshy would enjoy a nice teddy."

"Oh Shippo you're so innocent." Haku praised half heartedly. "But no I don't think a teddy bear would suffice for a proper gift. Have you tried massaging him perhaps?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes we give each other massages all the time. So that's a no go too."

"Then hell dude I can't help you." Bankotsu snorted. "Hell if you too weren't so damn freaky then maybe you'd have some spare ideas."

Spare ideas? Spare Ideas? SPARE IDEAS! "That's perfect! Oh man Bank you're a genius. All of you are some fucking geniuses! Hey I gotta get to work on his gift I'll talk to you all later!"

"Umm Sure." "Later." "Have Fun." Let us know what happens." "Have a joyous evening."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the far wall. Sesshomaru wasn't due to get off in another four hours. Good that would give him plenty of time to get to work. He snickered and giggled at the prospect of surprising his mate when he came home.

* * *

Sesshomaru unloosened his tie, undid his ponytail and sighed lending back in his seat. Today had been such a long day of endless phone calls, back to back meetings and countless other mishaps that needed his attention. The only thing that would make his long days go by easily was the picture he had of Inuyasha and himself on his desk.

He smiled picking up the small frame and chuckled. They'd taken this picture together while in the park. It was on a sunny spring afternoon while they had a picnic. The picture showed him with Inuyasha in his lap giving a cocky smiled to the camera but Sesshomaru was looking down at him lovingly not even bothering to look at the camera. The picture captured the perfect moment of admiration for his beloved brother.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Hoshi called from the open door. "You have some mail." He held up a yellow envelop.

Sesshomaru placed the frame back in on his desk. "Who's it from?"

"It doesn't have an address. It just says to _'To My Darling Sesshy.'_

"Hmm interesting." Sesshomaru took the envelop from Hoshi's hand and sniffed it. For some strange reason there was no scent. Very odd.

Shrugging he used a claw to slit the top and reached inside to pull out the contents. And what he saw inside nearly made him cream his pants. He gasped at the five incredibly provocative pictures of his brother on their bed.

One showed him with his tongue hanging out positioned upside down, stroking his heated manhood.

Another displayed a sexy hanyou laying against the bed with one finger in his mouth and the other working out the kinks in his aching member.

One was so raunchy Sesshomaru could've help but blush at the daring sample of his brother's exposed goods.

"What? What is it?" Hoshiyomi lend over his friend's shoulder to see what he gasped about. Then when he accidentally caught a glimpse of what were on the pictures his entire face flashed from pale to pink instantly. "Oh my, I had no idea Inuyasha was… so well endowed."

Sesshomaru's face became even redder. Yes Inuyasha was an impressive size to behold. But he suddenly realized that his mate's massive length was on full view for his co worker. Then he growled hiding the pictures away. "What the devil are you looking at you fool!"

Hoshi scrambled to get away from his best friend. "Sorry. So sorry. I uhh I'll just head back to my office." He ran out the door as fast as he could before his head was ripped off his shoulders.

Sesshomaru growled once again as he stuffed the pictures back into the envelop. These sexy pictures had him horny as hell now. His brother was going to get a serious plundering when he got home later on … The sizzling sexy brat… He was going to pay indeed…

**A/N: Ha ha ha ha ha I left it there so HA! I promise you a nice juicy lemon in the next chappie ok? Oh and yes I know it's not Valentine's day but hey it's always Valentine's Day with these two lol. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Here's the next valentine's day chappie hehehe enjoy!**

**Happy Valentine's Day My Love Part 2**

Inuyasha made sure every single detail was in place before making sure his appearance was in place. The sound of keys jingling in the doorway let him know that Sesshomaru was home. Show time. He ran into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru kicked the door open immediately sniffing the air for his brother's whereabouts. "Inuyasha! Where the devil are you?" Little brother was in for a world of hurt when he found him.

Sesshomaru tossed all of his belongings on the couch, immediately searching every where for the perverted brat. The boy was in for a serious dose of pain for those damned photos. He nearly came on himself in the car because he couldn't help taking another peek.

Then while he was looking around he noticed something peeking from the couch. He walked over to see what it was that looked strangely familiar. And what sight was there to greet him?

Two Inu plushies sitting on the couch cuddling up together with big smiles on their faces. Although Inuyasha's had the big smile, while Sesshomaru's had evil eyes and jagged teeth. Attached to one of the plushies was a small blue envelope with a sweet smelling aroma floating off of it.

He sniffed it and sighed. It smelled heavenly. Almost like it was the essence of his beloved.

Sighing he used a claw to slit the top and pulled out a yellow sheet of paper with writing on it.

_My robes are red_

_Your moon is blue._

_Your Yasha is sweet._

_But Sesshy so are you_.

_If you want a taste of your yummy pup _

_Then follow the trails and baby hurry up!_

_'Clever boy,' _Sesshomaru thought, already forgetting his earlier anger.

Sesshomaru chuckled folding the paper back up. Oh yes he was planning on getting a taste of his pup for sure tonight. His eyes glanced around for whatever trail was mentioned in the letter. He searched for a few seconds until finding the trail of red and white rose pedals, lending toward the bedroom. And there were a whole lot of the color pieces in the hallway too.

Sesshomaru was feeling a bit anxious about what he would find waiting for him in the bedroom. Only god knew what his younger brother could be up too…

He opened the door to the bedroom and gave a small gasp of surprise. Well this was definitely not what he was expecting to find in here.

The room was dimly lit with red and white candles of a variety of sizes, lined along the walls and on night stands. The sheets on the bed had be removed and replaced with silky satin red and white materials. Near the nightstand was a large bowl of strawberries and a can of whip cream. The entire atmosphere was set up perfectly. He had to hand it to the boy for his creativity. This was very romantic.

"Welcome home Sesshy." Came the purred greeting of his seducer.

Inuyasha appeared from behind a curtain that somehow was handing on the ceiling, and sashay over to his beloved. "I've missed you."

Sesshomaru blinked at the lovely enchanting sight of his mate in this enticing piece of…of… "Inuyasha what are you wearing?"

Inuyasha lifted the flimsy material with his claw and smirked. "What? You don't like it?" The claw slide down his exposed chest, lingering around a nipple then falling lower to tease his abs.

"Oh but I do…Very much so." Sesshomaru's eyes followed the claw like a love sick puppy, unconsciously licking his lips. Inuyasha's body was encased in a silky red robe open at the chest all the way down to the beginning of his pelvis leaving nothing to the imagination. Not to mention that the cloth was practically clinging to him like a glove.

"Hmm you seem tired Sesshy." Inuyasha walked behind Sesshomaru reaching up to massage his shoulders. "Oh baby you're so tense. Here. Come and let your puppy take care of you."

You didn't have to tell him twice as he allowed Inuyasha to lend him to the bed. Instead of sitting, his little brother pushed him down on his stomach, laying him face first into the mattress. He giggled, removing the shirt and pants from Sesshomaru's body then crawling over his naked form. "I'm going to make you feel so good." He whispered next to his ear and licked the curve of it with his vulpine tongue.

"Ahh… little brother." Moaned the closed eyed daiyoukai.

Inuyasha smirked as he worked out the kinks and tense muscles in his brother's body, massaging the rough rocks into tiny beads of sand. For each muscle smooth down, Sesshomaru moaned flexing his muscles from the working hands on him.

"Mmm your hands are like magic Inuyasha."

"I'm glad you think so."

Inuyasha lend down to start nibbling on Sesshy's neck making sure to lick at the tender stop located at the joint of his neck and shoulder.

Sesshomaru hissed, his toes curling. "Ohhh little brother that feels nice…"

"Mmmm… it only gets better." Inuyasha reached over for a remote and pressed a button turning on some light classical romance music. The kind he knew Sesshomaru liked to listen to.

Next on his list of naughty things was the bowl of strawberries and whip cream. "Turn over for me Sesshy." He said softly as he removed himself from on top.

But Sesshomaru stopped him before he could move and twisted under his hips. His hands gripped his toned thighs and chuckled. "Whatever you plan to do, you can do it right here." His hands maneuvered from Yasha's thighs until settling comfortably on the sweet globes of generous ass to squeeze.

"You're being _naughty _Sesshy."

"Hmm and I enjoy being a naughty dog." He smacked the bottom in his hands.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You horny fool." He looked at the bowl in his hand and the can in his other. Well since his brother wanted to be complicated…

Inuyasha poured the whole bowl of strawberries on Sesshomaru's chest watching them bounce and bound all over his sculpted body. Some of them landed in some of his favorite spots which worked out perfectly for him. The can of whip cream was shook and sprayed the yummy cream along the lines of muscle contours, hills, curves and other parts.

The masterpiece was completed with a strawberry added here and there to add effect to his already scrumptious looking sibling. "You look delicious Sesshomaru." He mumbled with half lidded eyes.

"I would feel better if my deliciousness was eaten by you little brother…."

"Gladly you sexy beast."

Ohhh Little brother was up for being naughty tonight…Very naughty judging by the way he was smearing a handful of that whip cream all over Sesshomaru's equally creamy body. "Ahh…"

"You like that I take it?" Inuyasha teased, rubbing the yummy whip cream over his muscles and nipples.

"I would enjoy it more if you licked this off me little brother."

"Mmm I'd love too." Ohhh and he planned on enjoying every minute of making his mate squirm underneath him. Inuyasha lend down, stuck his tongue out and slowly trailed down from Sesshomaru's collarbone to circle around his perked nipple. That area was given extra special attention, being suckled and scraped with his fangs.

Sesshomaru arched his back, trying to hold in a moan. He wouldn't succumb to being a withering submissive. But the urge to release all of his pent up sounds was growing in his chest.

"You like it, don't you Sesshy?" Asked the seductive hanyou flick his tongue over the nipple, moving down south for a more tasty prize.

Said demon still refused to give in.

Ohhh so big brother wants to be tough huh? Inuyasha knew how to remedy that. His sinful organ traveled further down south to flicker over the weeping tip of his mate's sheath.

The intimate touch nearly made the daiyoukai buck off his brother. "Ahhh Inuyasha…don't tease me…"

"You're mine now." Inuyasha deliberately sunk his mouth on the enlarged member deep throating it until he had the entire set in his crevice.

"Uhhhh Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha chuckled around the cock sending rumbles and shivers up to the quivering daiyoukai's spine. His tongue lapped around and stroked along the smooth texture, in motion with his hand. Up and down, up and down with a lovely twist here and there.

"Inuyasha…Uhhh…" Sesshomaru slung his arm over his eyes feeling ashamed for being reduced to a moaning beast but also a very satisfied youkai. But he wouldn't be able to stand this for much longer… His hips were thrusting upward in Inuyasha's mouth.

Luckily for the hanyou he was well experienced with pleasuring his brother and knew to relax his throat when he'd thrust inward. But tonight he must've been doing a bang on job because Sesshomaru took over and head his head in place to push his hips upward.

Inuyasha liked it rough.

"Ahhh….ahhh…." Sesshomaru was so close he could literally taste it on his tongue. He thrust his hips a few more times before holding Yasha's head in place to squirt all of his seed down his throat.

The salty essence shot down Inuyasha's throat in rapid spouts slamming in his mouth. The taste was absolutely delicious. It taste just like Sesshomaru. Yummy and sexy.

Inuyasha pulled his head back licking his lips and wiping his mouth. "You taste good babe."

Sesshomaru panted covered in sweat. "You…are…a…brat…"

"Hmm I know I am but…" He began to stroke the limp length back to full capacity. "We're not done yet. I still wanna have my ride."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Then I suggest you saddle yourself on ,for this ride of yours."

"Oh hell yea." After the cock was fully transformed Inuyasha hopped off the bed to give his brother a sensual stripe tease.

He let the sleeves fall off his shoulders to gather around his hips, leaving his sweet chest on full display. He flipped his long hair back, giving his best pouty look of utter sexiness. "You like it Sesshy?" He purred, easing the kimono off his hips to pool around his feet.

"I-I-I-indeed." Damn he just had to stutter like some type of virgin didn't he?

This was becoming fun. If Inuyasha could get his brother to stutter like that who know what else he could do.

So many ideas floated in his mind but those could be saved for another day. Right now all he wanted was his sweet ride.

Sesshomaru watched with glazed over eyes as Inuyasha growled, crawling onto the bed like a tiger stalking his prey. Yes his little sex kitten…eh puppy.

Inuyasha positioned himself at the tippy top of the erected organ and grinned. He winked, then slowly lowered himself on top of the gasping as he was filled like so many times in the past.

Sesshomaru's hands reached out to grip Inuyasha's hips to hurry along the agonizing process of seduction. He pushed him down the rest of the way, both of them sighing their sexual content.

Smiling, down with a flushed face, Inuyasha braced himself on his mate's chest, trying to catch his breathe. For some reason whenever his mate's cock was in lunged in him he'd hold his breathe without realizing it. But his breathing was coming in labored pants. It took all of his restraint not to cream all over them now. The way Sesshomaru looked, all sweaty, messy, and flushed, nearly sent him off the deep end. A dirty inu youkai was a rare sight to see.

"Move." Came the one word demand. Sesshomaru couldn't take this laying around. Literally. Based on the position he was in now, Inuyasha was lucky the horny hound wasn't trying to rip him a new one like any other time.

"You want me to move?"

"Yesssss…."

"Like this?" Inuyasha shifted up then rolled his hips down.

"Ahhh yesss…"

Inuyasha repeated the motion, adding a rough landing. His claws raked red marks on the pale chest in his hands. It was just so inviting to see his mate like this. Under his control. He had better take advantage of this moment while he could because another one probably won't come for a while.

So closed his eyes and covered his hands over Sesshomaru's and bounced on the erect member incased in his body.

"Yessss that's it little brother…Ahhh just like that…" Sesshomaru helped along with the pace picking the boy up to be brought back down hitting his prostate just right.

Inuyasha flipped his head back panting from each in lunged deepening of his brother inside of him. It felt so heavenly wicked to be feeling this way. It almost seemed that with each thrust he was going deeper.

This wasn't good enough. No Sesshomaru wanted more. "Inuyasha." He growled sitting up to hold the hanyou in his arms.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him as well, but kept up with the pace. This was wild. Whew and getting very steamy. This one was definitely for the record books that's for sure.

Sesshomaru bit his lip to keep from gasping out from the heavy groans of desired lust.

Inuyasha was having more trouble keeping his mouth shut. His prostate was getting hit dead on point so how was he supposed to stay quiet?

"Say my name." Sesshomaru breathe against his neck, licking off the beads of sweat. "Say it Inuyasha."

"Ahhh Sesshy…"

Sesshomaru pulled back to look in his face. "That's not my name." He growled shooting his erection up Yasha's ass roughly as punishment. "Say my name!"

Inuyasha jerked from the rough thrusts, panting even heavier. His hair was plastering to his face from the gathered perspiration on his skin.

"Say…my…name…Yasha!" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hips and slammed him down on his cock. "Say it." He hissed.

"Ohhh fuck Sesshomaru…"

"Yesssss that's it…Say it again." He liked the way it sounded, being strained through his sating mate's lips.

"S-Sesshomaru…Oh god…"

Sesshomaru flipped his head back, removing his tangled hair from his face. "Say it again little brother!"

"Ahhh Sesshomaru."

Said demon increased the pace, building up to a inhuman speed. "Again!" His lips clamped down on Inuyasha's neck sucking at the flesh torturously.

"Sesshomaru! Oh Sesshomaru!"

"That's it! Scream it loud!"

"Dammmmmn Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's stomach was cringing and twisting. Yes he was almost there. So very close. " Scream…my name!" His thrust slammed smack on the prostate so hard, Inuyasha lost his voice, letting out a silent gasp. His eyes fluttered as his lips whispered a single word in his mate's ear that sent him over the edge. "Sesshomaru."

That one word sent him off the deep end, sending his largest load of milky cum inside of Inuyasha's body, not holding back anything. He released every single drop of it inside.

The hot squirt of hot cum filling inside of him, sent Inuyasha over the same white hot flash of sexual satisfaction, aiming his cum over both their chests, to drip down between them. His seed lazily trailed down between them in a ribbon trail of sweet goodness.

The two looked up panting and incredibly tired after of the best ruts in a long time.

"That…was…awesome…" Panted the tired hanyou.

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod. "Indeed." Was all he could manage between his heavy breathing.

They cleaned themselves up with the discarded shirts and got up for a nice warm bathe to clean off their soiled bodies.

The water was ran to the perfect temperature for both inus to sit in and snuggled together.

Sesshomaru lend back against the large Jacuzzi with Inuyasha settled between his legs against his chest.

Now this was pure heaven….

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize what you did right?"

Sesshomaru thought it over and sighed. "Yes…we'll have to be careful next time."

"Yea especially if we're not planned nor ready for _it _to happen yet…"

The two sat in a thoughtful silence for a moment.

Sesshomaru pulled the hanyou under his chin. "Would you be disappointed if _that_ were my Valentine's gift to you?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Not really…but still I want more time."

"Hmm…"

More silence.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"You know you're going to vacuum up all those rose petals when we get out of this bathe."

Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes. Hell that was the last time he played sexy, yummy poetic, creative puppy for his brother for the next 500 years.

**A/N: Whew I love these two so much! I hope this lemon was up to your standards. I enjoyed it lol. For some reason I love hearing Sesshomaru demand his name be called in the throes of passion. That is such a turn on LOL. I'm so naughty. Anyway thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**

**Oh and yes if you haven't figured out what they were talking about, they were talking about a baby. But they're still don't full ready just yet. **


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Geez guys. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I just couldn't think of anything to get the guys into. Besides I haven't been feeling too well lately... Enjoy!**

**I Bet I Can Last Longer Then You Can…**

Inuyasha stared menacingly at the jerk sitting across from him in their living room, whom was pretending to read his newspaper. He knew why his brother was acting so calm and smug. The creep. Every since his special gift for Sesshomaru it's been just one big rut fest after the other. Now he was forced to see on a cool water bottle for his aching tuss which was swelling from all the rough treatment.

"That must be an interesting article in that newspaper."

"Indeed."

"Yes sirree. It must be since you're not trying to get at my ass again." Stupid taunt but he was becoming pissed off from all the smug silence in the room.

Sesshomaru flipped to another page of his paper. "Rest assured little brother I'll get right back at that behind of yours as soon as I finish this paper." He said quietly, flipping to the next page.

"Hn, I bet you wouldn't be able to function without my ass to fuel your over active sex drive."

"Hmm you don't say?" Sesshomaru mumbled, not exactly catching on the seriousness of his brother's tone.

"Yea I do say. Hell I think you'd go crazy if my ass wasn't on the menu every five hours of the day."

He caught on to the tone that time. "So you think that I, Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to survive without lavishing your body with my needs?"

"Damn right." Said a proud hanyou folding his arms. "As a matter of fact, I don't think you would be able to survive a whole day with my lovely ass to quench your thirst for my sexiness. I mean please don't get me wrong. I know being mated such a sexy male can be tempting for almost any hot blooded fool." Inuyasha sighed, sitting back again the couch despite his sore bottom. "God why am I blessed with such perfection?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed behind the paper. "Did you make a challenge…." He lowered the paper to expose one cool eye. "….Of my will power Inuyasha?"

"You're damned right." Was the repeated response.

Sesshomaru folded up his paper placing it on the table before him. "So you honestly believe that, This Sesshomaru, can't last without a day of rutting with you?"

Oh god. When Sesshomaru began to refer to himself in third person, he was really starting to smell himself. "Yea that's what I think."

The two stared at each other for a very long while, neither wanting to avert the daring glare shot by the other set of gold eyes. It was almost like a contest of who could glare at who the longest which wasn't working to well with Inuyasha because his eyes were getting dry.

Finally to his relief Sesshomaru was the first to break eye contact. "Let's put a wager on this shall we?"

"What kind of wager? Like the one we had last time?"

He shook his head. "No this one will be slightly different. Sex will not be the main prize as before."

Inuyasha smirked. This would be interesting then. "Alright what did you have in mind?"

Sesshomaru lend forward grinning from ear to ear. This would be a bet that neither of them would ever forget. "Well…."

* * *

After the details of the wager had been set, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru immediately got to work on preparing for the dare to be done.

It was arranged the following day that Inuyasha would stay over at Hiten's place with the younger youkai and Sesshomaru would be kept at Takemaru's home since it was the one that was farthest away.

With one final kiss between each other, the two separated heading off toward their intended location.

Secretly, both of them were thinking of how the other wasn't going to last more then an hour without the touch of his hand. But they would just have to see who would last longer then who.

* * *

"By the gods I can't do this."

Takemaru looked up at the ailing inuyoukai and sighed. "Yes you can Sesshomaru. Just be calm my friend." Be calm is right. Ever since the poor guy arrived he'd been a wreck.

The other daiyoukai had come to lend their support in their ally's strange request but were now starting to regret even showing up. His actions were making them nervous.

"Here. Drink this." Take gave him a cup of his special herbal tea, used to calm the spirits of frantic psychos. But that little bit of information wasn't something Sesshomaru needed to know about.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru took the cup urgently and took a long sip of the warm brew, letting it sooth his throat. "May I have another please?" He asked handing the cup back to the human youkai.

"Uhh of course." Take went back into the kitchen to pour another filled cup of his special green tea. But when he was about to head out, he was stopped by two of his friends. "Yes? May I help you?" He teased.

Menomaru and Hoshiyomi looked at each other then back at him.

"We thought you put enough sleeping power in the first cup to knock out an elephant." Hoshi hissed.

"Believe me I did."

Menomaru frowned. "Then why the devil is he still wired up in there." He whispered harshly.

Take shrugged. "He is a daiyoukai like us. It's going to take more then one cup I'm sure."

"Yes but even I would've succumb to cup filled with my sleeping power." Said the antsy Moth lord. Sesshomaru was beginning to get out of hand.

Hoshiyomi shivered. "He's getting possessive. I really wish they hadn't gone with this foolish bet."

Takemaru laughed. "Come now by friends. What could he possibly -"

"UGHHH UNHAND ME YOU FOOL!"

"Never mind." The three of them rushed out of the kitchen and oh dear what did they find.

"Get off me you fool! Ruts between daiyoukai are forbidden!" Shouted a frantic bat demon trying to keep the horny inu at bay.

"It matters not to me!" Sesshomaru growled. "Submit to me now!"

"Over my dead body! My ass belongs to me!"

"SUBMIT DAMN YOU! YOU WILL BE MY BITCH!"

Uh-oh Sesshomaru just cursed. If that wasn't proof enough of his need to have his mate's behind then the fact of him trying to rip off Tsukuyo's pants was evidence enough.

Ryura had hidden behind a couch because Sesshomaru aimed for him first but he'd pushed Tsukuyomaru in front of him to take the blunt of the attack.

"He's gone mad." Meno mumbled watching in awe as Sesshy pinned the bat demons hands over his head and began to suck at his neck.

Hoshi's eyes blinked, blinked and blinked at the shameful display taking place in front of all of them. Ohhh Milady was going to kill them if she found out her son was trying to become intimate with another daiyoukai.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PERVERTED FOOLS STARING AT! GET HIM OFF ME!" Tsukuyo's shirt was ripped off and his silver hair had become unbound from all the struggling again the one who was saddled on his waist. Sesshomaru had long since discarded his own shirt and his pale hair was scattered around both of them in a milky curtain.

Shame on them all but each were getting a mild hard on from the wrestling display in front of them. The bat's dark tanned skin in contrast to the dog lord's pale flesh made them all think of ice cream.

"Perhaps we should allow him to have his way with Tsukuyomaru." Take suggested innocently.

"What the blue hell? No way! UGH!" Tsukuyo thrashed more when he felt his pants being tugged down. "IF YOU WISH FOR HIM TO SATE HIS DESIRES, THEN YOU COME HERE AND LET HIM RIP YOU A NEW ONE!" He shouted to anyone who wanted to volunteer.

"No can do my friend." Hoshi shook his head regretfully. "From the way he's raging I'd rather not be on the receiving in of it."

"So then…UGHHH CENSE THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE SESSHOMARU!" Yelled the nervous bat lord. At the rate this demon was going, his clothes would be gone in no time.

Ryura stood up from behind the couch with a perverted smirk on his face. "Just consider this a sacrifice for a fellow comrade in need."

"DAMN ALL OF YOU!"

Menomaru, Takemaru and Hoshiyomi all shared a pitied glance between each other. It was going to be along 24 hours.

* * *

"Oh please let me go to him! He needs me!" Inuyasha cried trying to shake off the two demons holding him back from the door.

Hiten and Bankotsu kept their tight grip on the hanyou's arms.

"Come on man! Think about the bet. If you win this will be history in the making!" Bank said holding him down.

Hiten was slung from side to side but managed to keep his hold on him. "Yea. Just think. If you can win this, Sesshomaru will be at your mercy for the next hundred years for this."

"But I need to feel it." Inuyasha moaned his little bottom wiggling from side to side. "Someone please take me. I don't' care who, but someone just do it!"

Koga rolled his eyes. "Damn can you believe it's only been twenty minutes and he's already about to go off the deep end."

Shippo agreed. "Yea you'd think he'd be tired of having his behind beaten."

The spider demon walked out of Hiten's kitchen with a rolling bin smacking in his hand. He calmly walked over to the groaning hanyou and said two words to the other two demons holding him. "Hold him." He said quietly.

Hiten and Bank nodded then watched when Haku slammed the rolling bin on top of Inuyasha's head. But it didn't work… He was still wide awake, as if he weren't just hit on the head.

"I've done all I can." Hakudoshi said with a shrug of his shoulders, dropping the broken piece of wood on the floor.

Shippo's cell phone rung with the ring tone specially for his mate. Hopefully they were having more luck with holding Sesshomaru down then they were with Inuyasha. "Hey babe. How are you?"

"_Shippo you must be prepared! Sesshomaru has escaped!"_

That wasn't the news he was expecting. "How did he get away?" He whispered so that no one could hear him.

"_He…He tried to have his way with Tsukuyo but then we tried to stop him then he took that as an opportunity to make his escape. We're all flying behind him as I speak to you."_

Shippo gulped looking around frantically. "When will he be here?"

"_Verrrrrrry soon." _Then the line went dead.

Oh no! They were all so screwed. "Guys Sesshomaru is on his way here. We gotta move Inuyasha quick!"

"Sesshy? Sesshy is coming? SESSHY I'M HERE! COME AND GET ME!" Inuyasha called out trying to get to the door once more.

Koga was becoming nervous. "Guys I don't give a damn what we do but we need to do something. I'm about to piss my pants."

"Fuck I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with you assholes!" Hiten was scared out of his mind. Who knew what Sesshomaru would do while he was in a horny rage.

"Come on Inuyasha! We gotta go!" Bankotsu pulled at the hanyou's waist dragging him down the hallway to Hiten's bedroom.

"NOOOO! GIVE ME MY SESSHY! I NEED MY ASS PLUNDERED!" Those were his last words as he was shoved into the bedroom with the door locked tight. The only standing between him and the door was Bankotsu whom was feeling a bit frightened from all the excitement.

Koga, Hiten, Shippo, and Hakudoshi all waited by the front door waiting nervously for their elder to burst through the door.

Suddenly, as predicted the entire doorway was melted into a help of smoky ashes by a large clawed hand. Darkened red eyes of lust struck fear in all of the youkai as they slowly inched away.

"Where is my Beta?" Growled the horny daiyoukai.

"Hell I'm not getting my ass kicked." Said the traitorous wolf demon, pointing behind himself. "He's back there in the bedroom."

"Dammit Koga!" Hiten shouted.

"Hey man I'll take an ass whooping for the mutt another time but this won't be one of 'em."

"Damn it all. Where are the other elders? They were suppose to hold him down!" Haku said watching Sesshomaru glide across the room toward the bedroom.

As if knowing they were the subject of the conversation, all daiyoukai stumbled into the thunder demons residence, each looking as if they'd seen better days.

"Nice of you morons to show up." Said a sarcastic Haku folding his arms.

Before any of them could say another word, the horrid scream of Bankotsu sounded in the entire apartment. Ryura nearly ran back there to see what happened when his mate came stumbling out of the bedroom heading straight for the group. "HE'S CRAZY!" He yelled hiding behind Ryura, worriedly peeking over his shoulder.

The others were all quiet as the only noises being heard were the sounds of clothing being ripped off of bodies and low growls of possession.

"_Sesshy…"_

"_Inuyasha…"_

Hiten was nearly in tears. "Man what the hell am I suppose to do about my bed now? Where the hell am I going to sleep?"

"With me you fool." Said his bat lover, tugging on his long braid.

The sudden shout of pleasure echoed in their ears from down the hall.

"_Oww yesss Sesshy!"_

Koga's ears twitched. "Did he just take the mutt dry?"

"It would seem so." Hoshi said keeping his eyes down the hall.

"_OHHH YESSS SESSHY!"_

"So who exactly loss this bet?"

They all looked between each and said at the same time: "Sesshomaru."

Apparently the inuyoukai couldn't stay away from his yummy pup for as long as he thought. And judging from the way he was pounding into Inuyasha's ass, that was the longest twenty minutes of his life.

"So." Takemaru clapped his hands together happily. "I shall go and pop the popcorn, Koga you can go and get your video camera and Shippo you can go and get the sodas as planned."

The others nodded their heads and went off to do as requested. Sesshomaru would only have himself to blame for this.

"_OHHH SESSHHYYY YESSS BABY YESSS!"_

_

* * *

_

Once again Inuyasha was reduced to wearing a cool water bottle wrapped around his bottom but it was well worth it for what they were all looking at outside of the crowed BMW.

It was dark out in the city tonight with only a few street lights to shine down on the side walks.

Two cars were stationed on each corner of the street. One containing snicker daiyoukai and the other next to it containing the younger generation.

"Dude I swear you are a fucking genius." Said the impressed human shoving popcorn in his mouth.

"Yea man I'm so trying this one on Hoshi next time." Koga said keeping his camera on the target.

Sesshomaru had never felt so embarrassed in all of his life. To think that he'd been reduced to this…

Then to his annoyance a bright red car pulled up alongside him with a creepy human looking out the window. "Hmm mmm MMM Hey baby you wanna have a ride?"

The inuyoukai rolled his eyes keeping his head away from the fool.

"Oh come on babe. You know you wanna get in."

No he didn't. "Be gone with you mortal. I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Oh damn you're a transvestite!" The driver gave the long haired person a once over at his attire, which consisted of a mini pink skirt, a white mid drift, a pair of fish net stockings and some red high heels shoes. His face was decorated with pouty red lip stick, rosy blush on his cheeks and eyeliner to outline his narrow eyes.

"Well I'll be damned. You're the sexiest man I've ever seen."

"And I'll probably be the last thing you ever see if you don't leave."

"Ohhh a feisty one. I like that. Well I'm willing to look over the fact that you're a man if you'll give me a blow job. Here." the perverted human reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bill. "I'm willing to pay ya for your services."

Of all the nerve. Did this freakish human just insult him? Sure the bet was for him to dress like a street night hooker but he wasn't going to be treated like one.

So he calmly dipped down into the window and smiled coldly. "If you don't drive off from here…I'll give you reason to eat that money through the crack of your behind."

The driver's eyes widened at the deepened tone. "Uhhh yea sure lady. Thanks for nothing." He grumbled putting his car in park and driving off down the road. But before he could turn a corner, he stuck his hand out and flipped Sesshomaru off.

The demons were all having a mega field day at their friend's expense.

Bankotsu stuck his head out the top of the car and waved over at Sesshomaru. "Hey Sesshy! You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen man!"

Koga wanted in on this action. "Yea baby work those hips!" He howled out to the moon and laughed falling back inside the car.

"Hey Sesshy give me a little leg!" Hiten shouted from his open window.

Shippo, Inuyasha and Hakudoshi were laughing their hearts out at each cracked joke.

The daiyoukai wanted to have a little of this entertainment too.

Ryura opened open the top of Takemaru's care and shouted out a few lines himself. "Hey pretty lady! Can I take you out tonight!" He sung out loud.

Hoshi hoped up to join him. "Hey my friend I don't see you getting any business. I think you need to flash them what's REALLY under the skirt."

The remaining daiyoukai laughed so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes.

Sesshomaru made a mental note to shove his claws straight into the every single one of those fools. Each one of them would feel his rage when the night was over.

Tsukuyomaru stuck his head out the side window and grinned sneakily. "Hey Sesshomaru! Now he's the bitch!"

**A/N: Hmmm a bit mixed in my opinion but I wanted to give you guys a little something to tie you off because freakily I'm running out of ideas for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. If I can't think of anything by this weekend, I'm just going to go straight into the other couples until something else comes up for them. Anyway thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**

**P.S. Sorry about the lazy lemon. I haven't been feeling well lately.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Wow I gotta thank two reviewers personally for this one. Lol I think you'll enjoy it. Thank you Ardentes and Hattaru for giving me this cool idea. Sesshomaru was a made a fool of when he took the bet for dressing up as a street hooker. (Even though it was his own fault.) Let's see how he gets his revenge.**

**P.S. I'm doing the requests in the order I receive them.**

**Revenge is the Most Beautiful Thing**

Lady Tsukiko tried her best to cover up the growing smile on her face. When Sesshomaru had explained to her about the wager drew between him and Inuyasha she couldn't help but imagine what a horrible woman Sesshomaru must of looked like. A pink mini shirt, fish net stockings, fire engine red lipstick, blush on his pale cheeks, red pumps and a white mid drift. Yes he must've been the ugliest woman known to man kind.

"Excuse me my son. Your mother…needs another cup of tea." She said between giggles heading toward the kitchen to release the built up laugh she so desperately needed to let out. Yes it was truly undignified the way she was hitting the counter top with her fist, her shoulders bouncing with each hiccup and the way his laughter carried out to her child's embarrassed ears.

The amusement continued for at least fifteen minutes and yet she still wasn't able to control her giggles. After five more minutes of her laughing, Milady was finally able to contain herself long enough to go and join her son. But when she saw his face, her face broke into a smile. "My son, what on earth possessed you and Inuyasha to consider such a wager? Were you both by any chance drunk?"

"No mother, we weren't." Mumbled the irritated son taking a sip of his tea.

"Well surely you both would plead temporary insanity for such a dare." She chuckled sipping her tea as well.

Sesshomaru tried to resist rolling his eyes. "Can we get back to the reasoning for my visit mother. I grow weary of your amusement against me."

"Forgive me my son. But I couldn't help but be amused when you mentioned this… little adventure."

"Yes well imagine my surprise when I found out those morons took pictures and recorded the entire event."

"Pictures?" Oh please dear god say that he has a copy with him.

"Yes." Her prayers were answered when Sesshomaru reached into his pocket for the wallet sized copy Inuyasha ad made for him. He looked at the photo, blushed and handed over to his mother.

Lady Tsukiko took the picture in her hand staring at it for the longest. Then she calmly handed the photo back to Sesshomaru and stood up. "My son…Y-your mother needs another cup of tea." She said between clinched teeth, hurrying off toward the kitchen again.

Once more Sesshomaru had reduced his mother down to a commoner laughing her heart out. The bloody woman was laughing so hard, it almost seemed she had an asthma attack. At least she was kind enough not to laugh in his face.

Ten minutes later she returned to her living room, this time still giggling and snicker. "Ok my son." She sat back on her couch, blowing out an exhausted breathe of air. "Whew your mother needed that amusement. So what can I help you with?"

"I want revenge." Came the simple statement.

"I should've known you would. You were never the type to let something like this slip pass you."

"Do you have anything in mind mother?"

Milady thought about it for a moment, then an idea stuck her. "Yes I know the perfect spell. Wait here." She quickly stood up heading off to her chambers and later came back with a small green vile of bubbling liquids. "Here. Give everyone you seek revenge on this fluid. But only give them a single drop. Too much could cause terrible side effects."

Sesshomaru took the potion from her looking at it strangely. "What will it do to them? And how long will it last?"

She smiled. "You'll just have to see for yourself my son. And it should only last three days."

"Very well." Sesshomaru tucked the bottle into his pocket and bowed. "Thank you for your assistance mother. It's greatly appreciated."

"Ohhhh don't think me yet my son. Just enjoy your revenge." This was going to be a very interesting turn of events indeed. She could only hope that there would be more pictures.

* * *

Everything was set in motion. Everyone had arrived right on time. The scheduled weekly gathering was to held at Ryura's home this time around.

Sesshomaru was in Ryura's kitchen fixing up the green tea needed to serve everyone at the table. He volunteered for the chore, wanting to act some of the concoction to each of their cups, except his own. Whatever this stuff was, he could only hope it would make them feel as embarrassed as he felt.

After putting in the final drop, he placed the bottle back in his pocket and walked out with the tray of drinks handing a cup to each demon before taking his seat.

Conversation carried on as normal, no one had taken a sip of the tea yet and Sesshomaru was feeling a bit antsy, wanting to know what exactly would occur if they drunk it.

"Has anyone tasted the tea yet? It's my mother's recipe and I thought that you all would enjoy it."

Inuyasha eyed his mate skeptically. Something didn't feel right. As a matter of fact something didn't feel right since yesterday. Ever since Sesshomaru had went to see his mother he'd been acting weird.

"Well I'll try the tea. I always loved your mother's mixtures." Hoshi commented holding up his cup.

"How's about we all try it at the same time." Suggested the inuyoukai. "That way we'll all be able to enjoy the flavor at once."

"Cool idea. At least that way of it's nasty I won't be the only one suffering." Bankotsu said.

Hiten agreed. "Yea I've never been one for tea anyway but I like your mom so I'll try it for her."

Inuyasha didn't know about this. Sure he loved his mother in laws cooking but this time didn't seem right.

Sesshomaru clicked his cup. "I propose a toast."

"A toast? What for?" Tsukuyo asked.

This was going to sound so fluffy. "For being the best of comrades and always being their for one another."

Everyone was quiet for a while before shrugging and lifting their cups up then bringing them down to their lips to be drunk in one gulp.

Takemaru finished his first placing the cup down on the table. "Marvelous tea my friend. I should ask your mother for this recipe. It's delicious."

"Indeed. A very exquisite taste." Menomaru said finishing up his portion.

"Wow this is exceptional." Haku said smiling.

Koga tipped the cup up letting the last drop fall on his tongue. "Man this tasted great. I wonder what she used in it?"

That was a question Inuyasha wanted to know himself. This tea tasted too damn good.

Shippo licked his tea cup clean wiping off his mouth. "Is there anymore Sesshomaru? That was great."

"Yes my friend I would love another cup as well." Ryura held up his cup followed by the others.

Sesshomaru didn't understand. Why hadn't anything happened? Had he not used enough? She did say only a single drop. Perhaps he should use more. "Of course. One moment." He stood up, going to the kitchen for the tea pot. This time he made sure to pour the entire bottle into the pot stirring it in to mix with the fluids.

He returned to the dining room pouring everyone a full cup and retaking his seat.

"Sesshomaru what did you put in here?" Inuyasha asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing you needn't concern yourself with Little Brother." He remarked taking a sip of his old cup of tea.

"Hmm yea whatever." Inuyasha downed his second cup still keeping his eyes on his brother for any type of reaction. But damn he was good with that expressionless poker face.

"Ahhh yet again another fine cup of tea." Menomaru sighed.

"Indeed." Echoed the others.

A sated silence fell between the happy group. Then suddenly a low groan came from the far end of the table before spreading all around to the others.

"Oh man I don't feel so good." Bankotsu said tucking his head into his arms.

"Geez why the hell is my stomach all bubbly." Hiten rubbed his forehead feeling a bit warm.

"Hey my chest hurts." Koga said hugging himself. "It feels like I'm growing.

Shippo blinked his eyes feeling strange. "Why does it feel like my eyes are getting bigger."

"What on earth is wrong with my behind?" Hakudoshi said feeling as if it was growing.

Hoshiyomi stood up feeling itchy. "Damn it all. My chest feels strange."

"Why does my face feel so different." Menomaru rubbed his fingers over his cheeks noticing the plump softness instead of the firm cheekbones.

Tsukuyomaru looked behind himself, then looked at his hips. "Why are my hips getting wider?"

"I don't know but someone had better tell me why I'm getting shorter!" Ryura shouted noticing that he was getting smaller.

Inuyasha stood up from his chair. "I knew it you spike our drinks!" Said a suddenly high pitched voiced Inuyasha.

"Oh my god what did you do Sesshomaru!" Takemaru said hurrying over to a wall mirror and nearly screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Every single one of them screamed out loud until their normally deep voices became high pitched gentle tones of sweet angelic lovelies. Then a low flash of light shunned in the dining room blinding them all for a moment before everything was back to normal.

Well if you wanted to call the new beautiful individuals in the room normal.

Sesshomaru was stunned beyond imagining. This wasn't what he was expecting to happen to them. Not in a million years. Had he used too much?

Low groans and the shaking of some heads cleared their minds as they all stood up with blurry visions.

Inuyasha was the first to look into Sesshomaru's surprised eyes. "What the hell are you looking at?" Said a now feminine voiced hanyou. "Oh god is that my voice?"

"Little brother…I…"

"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Hiten shouted feeling hips that did not belong there. "THOSE AREN'T MINE!"

This was a dream. This was a dream. This was a dream. Bankotsu chanted to himself, gulping and pulling back his polo to find two large sized breasts hidden inside. "Oh dear god! I'm a fucking chick!" She groaned.

Shippo and Hakudoshi ran off toward a mirror to have a look for themselves. Both of their mouths fell open at the sight of instead of their masculine features there were softer characteristics and rosy colored cheeks. "BY THE GODS WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DICK!" Koga yelled pulling back his pants to look inside noticing that their was more room in his jeans.

"Calm down everyone." Said another beautiful voiced female Menomaru.

Koga looked over at her mate and nearly died. "Hoshi?"

"What?" Answered the softer toned daiyoukai to her mate. "What is it?"

Koga pointed down at her mate's chest. "You… you uhh have some…"

Hoshiyomi looked down at his shirt noticing the top had become tighter. "Oh no please tell me those aren't mine." He said noticing the protruding softness pushing at his shirt." She reached her hands up to give a slight squeeze before giving a more firm squeeze. "Those are mines. Oh dear god." She moaned.

Ryura gasped at the size of his ass in the mirror. "That doesn't belong there!" He moaned. "I don't have a fat behind!"

Takemaru fingered his now longer hair and curved his hands over his hourglass figure. "Oh my word. I look like a model." That almost sounded like a hint of admiration.

Shippo felt like crying. "I want my body back." She cried rubbing her pretty green eyes.

"Oh there, there Shippo. Shhh it's ok." Haku said comforting her friend close.

Koga walked over to Inuyasha whom met him half way to give each other a once over.

"Man your boobs are huge." Inuyasha said poking Koga's chest.

Koga poked Inuyasha's back, noticing the softness of his best friend's mounds. "Wow yours are too."

"Is my ass big Bank?" Hiten said striking a nervous pose.

"Nope it's perfect." Bankotsu turned around to show her own behind. "What about me?"

"Nah you look good."

Tsukuyomaru and Menomaru walked around each other giving the other a once over.

"Your hair got longer Menomaru. It looks so shiny and healthy."

"Yes and your skin looks remarkable my dear. And you body is perfect." She commented.

Hoshiyomi and Ryura were busy admiring the other's trim figure while Takemaru was still in the mirror admiring his newly formed body.

"Well I see you're all taking this well." Said the only deep tall person in the room.

All the feminine beauties turned nasty daggers of anger at the only male in the room. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" They all shouted.

"Why I only recited my revenge. Nothing more. However," Sesshomaru stood up walking over to Inuyasha. His lips curved into a seductive smile. "My love you look ravishing even as a female."

"I swear if you touch me I'm biting your damn hand off!"

"Ohhh and still as feisty as ever in this form."

"Fuck you!" Pouted a angry sexy hanyou folding her arms.

"Sesshomaru how long is this suppose to last?" Asked a worried Menomaru placing hands on hips that would put others to shame.

Sesshomaru glanced around at all the shorter people chuckling at the lovely visions they all were. "It should only last three days."

"Oh why would you do this Sesshomaru." Moaned an embarrassed Ryura.

Sesshomaru walked over to tilt the female dragon's chin up looking into her red eyes. "So I could take you out tonight." He purred.

Ryura gulped her cheeks becoming a hot pair of plumps.

"Ok seriously dude. We're sorry ok? But can you change us back now?" Hiten wasn't liking this one bit. "I don't like all this extra room in my pants."

"Yea man this is your revenge. Bravo you've had your fun. Now turn us back." Bankotsu looked into her shirt again. "I'm never going to get use to those being there."

Hoshiyomi stomped over to his best friend scuffing him up the best she could. "Listen here Sesshomaru. I DEMAND that you change us back this instant or…or…" Wow why hadn't she ever noticed how manly had sexy Sesshomaru was before. He seemed so…handsome.

Sesshomaru smiled. "You look so lovely Hoshiyomi."

"I swear I'll kill you."

"I want my body back!" Shippo cried out again crying harder.

Hakudoshi hugged her again sighing. "Yes I know sweetie. I know."

Sesshomaru unruffled himself from Hoshiyomi's grasp going back over to Inuyasha for his own inspection. Those hips, those breasts, that ass. Yes he was a lovely angel even as a female. He had mated well. "Hmm."

"Hmmm what?" She mimicked deepening her voice. "God I can't believe I sound like that."

Suddenly she yelped out when her behind was being caressed. "Sesshomaru what the hell!"

"I could not resist little brother…or rather little sister."

Inuyasha shot a heated glare at her brother. "Very cute asshole. I swear when I become a boy again you're NEVER seeing my ass again!"

Sesshomaru his soft mate to his chest loving the softness of her body on his. "I shall have you in either form if I so choose." He mumbled kissing Inuyasha's soft plump lips.

Inuyasha snatched her mouth back. " I hate you."

"And I love you too."

"What are we going to do Hoshi?" Said a high alto voiced Koga running to hug her mate.

Hoshi blinked noticing the way their umm new assets mended together. "Please Koga, reframe from embracing me. This is very strange."

"Y-you don't love me anymore?" Koga said her blue eyes slowly melting into tears.

"Oh no no no my love of course I still love you." This was very difficult for her to deal with. This all felt soooo strange…And yet so wonderful.

"Never mind Koga. You may hug me as tight as you want too."

Koga sniffled doing as what she was allowed. "Thank you Hoshi." She whined hugging and rubbing her nose in her mate's neck.

Oh sweet heavens this felt so wonderful.

Bankotsu hopped over to Ryura smiling like a kid in a candy store. "Hey Ryura you look hot babe."

Ryura pouted her rosy lips, rolling her eyes. "You're impossible Bankotsu."

Still smiling, Bankotsu walk around Ryura admiring her juicy looking booty. Then she grinned and suddenly slapped her soft ass loving the way it bounced.. "Whew now that's a nice ass."

"Bankotsu! Behave yourself!"

"No way. This is awesome."

Ryura frowned then slapped Bankotsu's ass just as hard. "There do you like that?"

"Ohhh yesss." Bankotsu turned around giving her full behind to her mate. "Spank me again."

Hmm to be honest Ryura liked smacking the soft bottom too. And he actually liked having his own being smacked. It felt, inviting. She grinned slapping Bank's behind again. "You like that huh? You dirty little tramp!" She said smacking her behind again and again.

"Ohh yess do it again!"

Shippo ran crying to her lover to hug, not even noticing that she was causing Menomaru to blush from all the touching of their breasts. "Umm Shippo dear. Do you thank you could stop the bouncing? You're kind of causing some friction."

"Sorry Meno. It's just that…I hate this body. I feel so soft and delicate." She cried still rubbing her body on the taller person's.

Menomaru sucked in a deep breathe into her chest accidentally causing even more contact. Why oh why were they cursed like this?

Shippo pulled her head back settling her face between Menomaru's breasts. "Do you still love me Menomaru?" She mumbled from between those high mounds.

"Y-yes I do Shippo." If she didn't take her face from there Meno was sure she'd do something she'd regret.

"Oh that's good to hear." Then Shippo buried her face back into the silky softness.

Oh dear….

Tsukuyomaru and Hiten walked around each other about ten times before giving the other a snooty expression.

"You do know I'm hotter then you right?" Hiten snorted turning her nose up.

The bat queen flipped her longer silver hair over her shoulder. "Please you fool. You wish you had this lovely figure." She said striking a sexy pose with her behind to Hiten.

Hiten struck a more seductive pose. "Are you insane? I have the body of a goddess."

"Yes and her name is Medusa."

"Are you trying to be funny you ugly wench!"

"Who are you calling ugly you fat whore!"

"I am not fat!" Hiten sniffled rubbing her eyes. "You're so mean." She turned her back to her girlfriend crying softly. "I-I hate you, you mean, mean bitch."

"Oh no no no babe I'm sorry." Tsukuyomaru hurried over to hug her lover. "I'm sorry you're not fat. Do you forgive me?" She say looking into her bright red eyes.

Hiten sniffed. "Yes I forgive you. And you're not a bitch."

"Thank you." Tsukuyomaru turned Hiten around looking into her pretty red eyes. Then lend down to press her lips against the soft ones below.

Hiten was stunned to feel the new kiss and pulled back. "Dude you do realize I'm a girl too right?"

"I don't care." Smirked a cocky female daiyoukai. "I just kissed a girl and I liked it." She teased.

To be honest Hiten kind of liked the girl on girl action too.

Takemaru and Hakudoshi were in the mirror holding their hair up and twisting their hips.

"Take?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

Hakudoshi pouted her lips. "Do you think I have nice breasts?"

"Oh let me see." Takemaru pulled back her girlfriend's shirt looking inside at the wonderfully formed mounds inside. "You look fine to me. I'm actually jealous."

"Oh no. You shouldn't be. I love the way your skin is so tanned. But I look like a ghost."

"Oh no no sweetie. Your skin is perfect. And I love your lavender eyes. I have such ugly red eyes."

Hakudoshi shook her head, grabbing Takemaru's hands. "Dearest you have gorgeous red eyes and a great smile."

"Thank you Hakudoshi. You're very beautiful too."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." Then they hugged each other like two best friends and lovers should. "Ahhh…" They sighed feeling so loved.

Sesshomaru snickered at their absurd feminine attitudes. All except his naughty mouth mate whom was still pouting with her head turned away. She looked as adorable as china doll with puppy ears. "Don't look so upset my love. You look radiate."

"Fuck you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha mumbled her voice dripping with plenty of attitude. The poor hanyou was so pissed off she couldn't see straight.

"Oh don't be that way, Dearest."

"Fuck you Sesshomaru."

"Do you hate me now?"

"Fuck you Sesshomaru."

"Do you want me to do that to you?"

"Fuck you Sesshomaru."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

"Fuck you Sesshomaru."

**A/N: So what do you think? Is this worth being the three part story I have set up? It'll focus on each couples difficulties adjusting to their new bodies. I doubt it'll be any YURI action in here because I don't write females well. (But if some of you want that I'll see what I can do lol). If I get more no's then yes's about this chappie then I'll take this chapter down and try another one. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

***I am already aware that this story is being translated in the spanish section. Permission was given to the author a long time ago to go ahead and do it. She isn't pladgerizing this story***

**Revenge Is the Most Beautiful Thing Part 2**

Sesshomaru sighed listening to the roar of giggles echoing through his phone. He couldn't even get a word in edge wise because his mother was too busy laughing instead of talking.

"Oh my word." She finally spoke out. "Whew ok my son…please…tell your mother what happened now?"

"Are you done now mother? I would hate to try and speak again only to be interrupted for the tenth time with your feeble giggles."

She snickered a little more trying to get out all of her amusement and composed herself. "Ok my son. Now tell me what went wrong. Did I not say to use only a single drop for each victim of your revenge."

"Yes you did mother. And I did only use a single drop at first. But nothing happened."

"Of course nothing happened right away if that's what you mean. The potion takes ten minutes to become active."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. If a certain someone had explained that then he wouldn't be in this predicament. "So what would've happened if I'd only used a single drop."

"Well the other things that would've been effected were their voices and penises becoming smaller."

Wow that was down right cruel. "So since I used the entire bottle…what will happen? Will the duration still be only three days?"

Another snort was prevented from her lips. "Yes it will only last three days, but it might wind up being shorter for the daiyoukai. If that is the case I'm not sure when they would happen. It could be today, tomorrow, or even as we speak."

So there was a huge risk of any one of his comrades changing back to their male forms sooner then their counterparts. That could prove both beneficial and troublesome.

"There's also the fact of the side effects I tried to warn you about."

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch squeezing between his eyes. "What side effects?"

"As you saw they're all females now. Which means they will all have to experience the life of womanhood."

"And what pray tell is there to experience?" He asked in a bored tone. "I dare say whatever a female goes through is no where near the harshness of a male."

Tsukiko thinned her lips in disdain. "I beg to differ my sexiest son. We females have a great deal of hardships we have to experience."

"And those would be?"

She smiled. "I'll let you figure that out on your own. Farewell."

Sesshomaru stared at the phone, surprised that his mother had actually hung the phone up on him like that. This was getting out of had and he was sure she was just being dramatic as always. There's no way a woman could be that complicated to handle. Right?

* * *

Once again Ryura had no choice but to walk into his bedroom and find Bankotsu sprawled out on the bed spread eagle. Sadly it was the only way the girl knew how to take a nap in the afternoon. This all well and good when she was a boy and all her wonderful glory was sprung up into action sleeping in the nude but now here she was wide open like a book for everybody to read. This would not do.

If that was embarrassing enough for Ryura's bright red eyes, the fact that Bank was rubbing her tat tats in her sleep was just as disturbing. Wow even as a female she was still a pervert. "Wake up Bankotsu."

"Hmm.." She moaned turning on her side.

Ryura was tired of this. "I said wake up you brat. We have something to address."

"Hmm no Ryura…Don't…stick it in…" Bankotsu said in her sleep.

Ryura blushed. Was his mate dreaming of him In his male form or her female form?

"Oh Ryura please don't stick it in there."

That's gotta be his male form. The crazed brat was having a sex dream.

Bankotsu flipped on her stomach. "I don't want to eat the ice cream. So don't stick it in my mouth."

Oops. Never mind. Apparently the dragon goddess was the only one with a perverted mind.

As if knowing she was being thought of Bankotsu sat up yawned and stretched like a cat. Her eyes blinked away the grogginess to turn and see her mate looking at her with a blushed face. "Hey babe. What's up?" She yawned.

Ryura took a deep breathe. "Bankotsu you think you can take a nap with clothes on next time you wish to take a nap in this form?"

"Why? I always take my naps in the buff."

"Yes well…" How could she explain this. "I don't want all of that…stuff on the sheets."

Now Bank was confused. "Stuff? What stuff?"

"Umm…" Ryura walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "I don't want _that stuff _on our sheets." She said pointing down at the small clap of skin between Bank's legs.

Bankotsu glanced down at her lack of equipment then at her mate. "It's not on the sheets. It's between my legs."

"It's dripping on the sheets."

"No she's not."

"Yes it is."

"No she's not."

"Yes it is."

Once more Bank looked between her gapped open legs not even realizing how unladylike she appeared. "You are such an ass Ryu." She snorted, turning up her nose. "She's not dripping on the sheets. Miss Bank was only trying too -"

"Say what? Who's Miss Bank."

"Oh that's what I've named her. Isn't that right Miss Bank." She cooed down to her treasured lack of ding dong.

"Wait, wait, wait." Ryura was stunned. "You actually named that, _that_ stuff?"

Bankotsu blinked. "Well yea. I mean look she has a mouth and everything. See?" She exclaimed opening her legs even wider.

Ryura got up from the bed feeling nearly violated and completed blinded. "You are disgusting." She grumbled heading out the bedroom mumbling about how perverted her mate was in both male and female form.

"Hmm I wonder what her problem is." Bankotsu glanced down at Miss Bank and smiled. "She's probably just sad because Mr. Ryu has gone away for a while. Is that right?" She clapped her legs together to make the mouth open and close.

"She says that you're a dick Ryura!"

Ryura marched back down the hallway full of rage. "Well tell Miss Bank that she won't be seeing this dick when we're back to being men!" Then she slammed the door shut finalizing her remark.

Bankotsu's open hit the floor. No…No more Big Ryu? No more…No! "WAIT RYURA! SHE WAS JUST KIDDING! WAIT COME BACK! RYU!"

* * *

"Oh my god how can women put up with this pain? This is bullshit!"

"There, there Koga. Shhh…" Hoshi placed a warm rag over her love's face trying to keep her grin from coming.

Koga moaned slapping the hot washcloth around her face, near tears. "This is ridiculous!" She yelled angrily.

"Shh… Koga I know. I know."

"I feel like crying." And cry she did , lending forward to whimper into Hoshi's out stretched arms.

The daiyoukai rolled her bright green eyes. "Koga it can't be that bad."

Feeling s shamed the wolf princess suddenly pulled away from Hoshi's embrace to give her an evil glare. "You dare to imply that I am being unreasonable about my pain?"

"Yes I do."

Instead of another fired back rant, more tears poured from Hoshi's green eyes. "I hate you Hoshiyomi! You're such an insensitive bitch!" She screamed running down the hallway toward their bedroom.

Damn these women and there mood swings. Hoshi sighed walking down the hallway after her lover. All of this nonsense over a monthly cycle? This was exactly why she preferred males. To prevent this type of from reoccurring on the regular.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Koga honey? Can you open the door please?"

"Fuck you Hoshi!"

"Oh don't be that way my love. I apologize for being so insensitive."

"YOU DON'T MEAN IT! FUCK YOU HOSHIYOMI!"

Hoshi should've known that this was going to be done the hard way. So she decided to pull out the big guns. This was every emotional females solution. "I love you Koga."

"FU-"

Silence became evident after Koga heard those four words press through the door.

The bedroom door clicked unlocking the lock, opening slowly to two sky blue eyes peeking shyly from the crack. "You mean it Hoshi?"

"Yes. I love you sweetheart."

"Oh Hoshi!" Koga rushed out of the room falling into her mate's arms. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you Hoshi. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course my dear."

"Oh Hoshi." When Koga tip toed up to kiss Hoshi, she was stopped by a hand on her mouth two inches from her own lips. "Umm Koga sweetie. No kissing until we're men again ok?"

Hoshi's blunt question was rewarded with the slam of their bedroom door in her face... again. Her and her big fat mouth. Not she was forced to pull out the big guns again. "I love you Koga."

"FUCK YOU HOSHI!"

* * *

Menomaru finished up her shower feeling refreshed as a flower. It was bad enough having to be a female but the constant need to shower and feel refreshed was exhausting. Every time she thought she was clean, the urge to hurry back and scrub her delicate piece immerged. This was so tiresome. This was exactly why he was happy to be blessed a male and not with the misfortunes females had to deal with on a daily.

A towel that used to be able to reach his knees, now clung to her body like a dress. This was ridiculous.

She was thinking this when she walked into the kitchen with only her towel on. Her appetite has also peeked when wanting to consume more sweets. But the mouthwatering cookie dough ice cream she was searching for wasn't even in the fridge.

"Shippo dear have you seen the cookie ice cream?" She called out to her young mate sitting in the living room watching a soap.

"I-I- ate it." She sniffled, shoving a spoonful of strawberry ice cream in her mouth.

"You ate the entire bucket?"

"Yes." Came the sobbed reply.

Meno frowned at the sound of sniffles and whimpering coming from their entertainment room. "Shippo love? What's the matter?" She asked walking over to join her mate on the couch.

Shippo turned her melted green eyes over to Meno sucking up the mucus in her nose. "Mark is leaving his girlfriend for his stepbrother's aunt so they can be together and have puppies."

"What in the world?" Meno looked at the TV screen curiously.

"_Michelle I have another confession to make."_

"_What more could you do to hurt me Mark?"_

"_I'm not your brother's best friend. I'm your cousin's sister."_

"_Nooooooo!"_

Menomaru's mouth hit the floor. "Oh my word." She mumbled starting to get into the story playing in front of them.

"_Very well Mark I shall tell you a secret I've been keeping from you too."_

"_What could it ever be Michelle?"_

"_I…I am truly a man."_

"_Noooooo!"_

"NO MICHELLE" Shippo howled out loud startling Menomaru out of his trance. "You were and Mark were suppose to be together so you could give birth to the puppies for his mom's operation."

"Uh my love. How in the world would puppies save his mother from having the operation?" Meno asked not understanding.

"I don't know! Just watch the damn story Menomaru! God you ask to many questions!"

The TV screen suddenly ended with a musical theme and the previews for the next episode of Shippo's cry fest.

"_Is Michelle really a man and is Mark really her cousin's sister. Are both of them lacking a piece of equipment between their legs? Stay tuned to find out on the next episode of All My Hell and Drama_."

"Ahh that was a great episode." Shippo praised, taking the now empty bucket of ice to the trash can.

Menomaru shook her head and got up to join her kitsune until an announcement on the TV halted her escape.

"**Next on Moths and Flames." **

"_No Missy don't take my onion!"_

"_I must Johnny. You care for this onion more then me. What about our carrots?"_

"_Please Missy. I beg of you. DON'T THROW AWAY MY ONION!"_

"_Say farewell to your vegetable Johnny."_

"_NOOOO MY ONION!"  
_

"**Will Missy really throw away Johnny's onion? And what of the carrot? Stay tuned to watch the action unfold now!"**

Uh-oh. This sounded very interesting. Menomaru retook her seat keeping those big red eyes fully focused on the screen.

Ten minutes later Shippo returned to the living room holding up a board game. "Hey Meno do you wanna -"

"Shhhh!"

"Huh?"

"Be silent you fool! Missy is about to throw away Johnny's onion."

Shippo lifted an orange eyebrow. "Andddd why would he care about the onion?"

Menomaru rolled her eyes. "You ask too many questions. Just be silent and watch the damned show!"

"Touchy, touchy!" Shippo pouted walking over to shit down.

"Wait before you sit down could you go and get me s soda? Thanks sweetie." Meno pulled Shippo's tale and smacked her rear end.

"Ow you jerk!"

"Na uh uh sweetie. Less talking more walking." Meno shooed the fox away keeping her eyes on the tv.

"_Missy not my carrot! Anything but my carrot."_

"_Say good bye to your carrot Johnny_"

Menomaru screamed falling to her knees. "NOOO MISSY DON'T THROW AWAY JOHNNY'S CARROT TOO!"

"_Say farewell to your carrot Johnny."_

"_No Missy NOT MY CARROT! NOOOO!"_

"NOOO JOHNNY'S CARROT!"

**A/N:I enjoyed this chappie. We shall see what happens to the other three couples as well next time. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**You Did What!**

They happened every so often. Like on those TV shows when humans would see a UFO or something flying around. It happened with Inuyasha in the most unsuspecting places but he couldn't figure out why and it wasn't how you'd expect it.

Like when he was sleeping, he'd dream of bright white flashes over and over again. It happened for three weeks straight and when he'd wake up in the morning he'd have this terrible headache and burning eyes. He told Sesshomaru about the dreams but as usual his asshole mate didn't bother listening to his hopeless fantasies.

Then it just got super freaky when he was hanging out with Koga and Hiten in the forest going for a hike to the mountain springs. It'd happen so fast like brief glares blinding him as soon as he stepped out of the hot springs. It scared him shitless, he dove back in the spring and stayed underwater until Hoshi came to pick them up. That happened about several times before he finally told Sesshomaru about it but the bastard said he didn't have time to hear his little brother's made up stories of spirit orbs.

So that incident was brushed to the side and ignored too. Then when Inuyasha went to the super market to buy a bag of Woof 'Em Down Snacks with Hakudoshi, the second his hand touched the can of gravy a blinding white light blinded him and messed up his eyes. This happened about ten times in two weeks. So he went to tell Sesshomaru about it and the evil asshole said it was just his imagination.

That too was thrown to the side and forgotten. But the final straw came when Inuyasha was finishing up a shower and when he stepped out a huge glare sparkled repeatedly from the side window and he accidentally slipped busting his ass in the tub, which will now have to be replaced for the third time this year.

Having had enough, Inuyasha finally stomped to the living room where Sesshomaru was reading a newspaper and promptly snatched the paper away, pissed as all get out. "Look you retarded ass, something's going on. I keep seeing these white flashes and I ain't messing around."

Sesshomaru just gave him the look of, _you're out of mind_, which only irritated Inuyasha more. "Don't look at me like that. I ain't dumb. There's some shit messing with my head."

"Yes I completely agree." Sesshomaru proceeded to snatched the newspaper away and went back to reading, ignoring his mate all together. "It's all in your head Little Brother. Stop being so paranoid."

Inuyasha puffed out his cheeks and twisted around huffing mad and pissed. "Fine, be a dick!"

* * *

That little argument happened a week ago. During that time Inuyasha had slept in the guest room and the crazy white flashes stopped. Thank god for small favors. But just when he though today was going to go by smoothly he was dead ass wrong. Now he was super mad. Beyond mad. Like totally pissed off.

Something was missing that he normally kept hidden in his sock drawer in the guest room. Something he kept very dear to him and there was only one other person he knew would come in there to mess with his shit because he was a total dick. "SESSHOMARU!"

Inuyasha stomped out the bedroom, and found his quiet mate sitting in the same spot as yesterday, on the living room couch. "Alright Sesshomaru spill. I know it was you."

Sesshomaru blinked before going back to his usual self. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do you cock-sucking son of a three legged bastard! I know it was you that did it."

"I have no idea what you're yapping about Yasha."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"You are such a fucking liar! I know you were in there last night because only you would go in there."

Sesshomaru sighed and folded his newspaper. "But you just looked so adorable I couldn't help myself." He said sounding defeated. "It just started one after the other, after the other and when Hoshiyomi saw the first set I couldn't resist."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Oh Sesshy, how could you?"

"Yasha I honestly didn't mean for you to find out about the shots."

"I mean if you just wanted the snacks all you had to do was ask." Inuyasha stopped and frowned. "What the fuck? Shots? What shots?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me asshole! What fucking shots?"

"…we weren't talking about pictures?"

"NO YOU STUPID ASS!" Inuyasha exploded. "I was looking for my Woof 'Em Down Treats. The Bar B Que flavored ones?"

Then Sesshy sat back and spread his newspaper, flipping to the next page. "Why on earth would I want that junk food?"

"Fuck the snacks. Tell me about those shots! What are you talking about?"

The daiyoukai thought about it and shrugged. "Stop complaining Young One. There were only took a couple of thousand taken."

"You? What? Wait, a couple of thousand? You're saying that shit like that's five or six!"

"Menomaru and Ryura said it was perfectly fine since you wouldn't be too mad about it."

"Meno and Ryu? So…those flashes…all this time… Oh my god Sesshomaru how many people have seen pictures of me?"

Sesshomaru shrugged again and closed his newspaper since he wasn't getting to read it. "Probably a fair few. You should check the internet. Shippo posted a couple on his Facebook. He says there's over a dozen hits every second."

"F-facebook?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I think Bankotsu clipped a couple on his Tumblr, no I believe he did it on Twitter. Menomaru tagged about twenty on his profile."

"What. The. Fuck? God I fucking hate you!" Inuyasha ran off to the computer to messaging every single one of his friends to see what pictures Sesshomaru were talking and sweet baby heavens he saw them all. When he was shopping at the market, when he was at the springs, when he was in the bathroom, all of it. Every detail about him was wide open for the public view. "Oh Sesshomaru, Fuck! How could you do this! Fuck!"

Then he saddened when he read the comments on the bottom of each one of the photos, and his face grew redder and redder from each new review.

**Koga:** Yo nice ass Muff Face. Whew I gotta tap sleek hole later.

**Hiten:** Yum, yum I'm having a sexy hot dog tonight. You look sexy as hell coming out that shower.

**Bankotsu:** Yo babe, let me know the next time you want to go to the springs. I'll love to wash your back.

**Hakudoshi:** You poor pathetic fool. Had I realized how tasty you looked reaching for a can of dog food, I would've fucked you by the chips.

**Shippo:** Hey Yasha next time you drop the soap gimme a call!

The comments were from every source imaginable. Oh sweet heavens it only got once as he went on.

**Hoshiyomi:** My dear Inuyasha. Please Young One, remind your mate not to turn me on with mere pictures if he's not willing to share.

**Tsukuyomaru: **Hmm Mmm Mmm Hell baby I had no idea you looked as sweet as those candy bars. Reach baby, reach!

**Ryura: **Oh yessss baby**. **A dog never looked so delicious stepping out a steam of smoke. Let your mate know this daiyoukai's all for making steam with a sexy hanyou.

**Takemaru: **…My word. You look sexy wet as you do dry. Ahem I mean I'm terribly sorry about seeing these pictures of you posted. I hope you don't mind me sharing them with my other comrades.

**Menomaru:** I'm going to let you know ahead of time that yes I have copied and pasted the majority of these, mostly the shower shots, and placed them on my fav tag. I've got several extra friend requests so thank you reaching for a can of gravy and showing us those lovely abs.

Oh god and it only got worst. The further he strolled the more familiar names of fangirls he recalled talking to a while back on that stupid bet. Dammit.

**Esha Napoleon: **Luved it Babe!

**Brz:** More. Give me more you delectable sexy puppy! I will have your body! Don't go to sleep my sweet Inuyasha. I'll be coming to get those negatives from Koga soon enough. HA!

**Nikki23534: **Whoop! Look at that sexy ass stretch! Get that gravy baby!

**Lisa. Demonic. Angel:** I want to eat your body! You are so effing sexy reaching for that gravy!

**Ardentes:** Oh my my my you look totally delicious. Take the towel off next time lol!

**DarkAngelJudas:** HELL YEA! Hell yeaaaaa some puppy skin never looked so hot!

**Zuzaku: **Damn you just had to keep the towel on huh?

**Callista Gilrean: **Oh my god you've been hiding that sexy body for how long?

**SmexyDog: **Can you bent over next time? I didn't get a good peek.

**Pumpkinpi:** Shame on you Inuyasha…I couldn't see squat pass those pine trees.

**Uwohali: **Next time you run out of hot water hit me up. My shower works just fine.

**Inumimi**: Shoot and here I was hoping you'd get those gravy cans on the bottom shelf.

**Scioneeris: **Soooo it's safe to say you're going to get molested tonight right?

**XMistressChaosx: **One, two, three, Six. I counted six abs dripping wet out of that spring. Damn lucky spring.

**Yaoi4596: **More. I MUST HAVE MORE! Take off the damn towel next time!

**Dashlee:** Dammmmmmmn baby. I didn't know you had it like that. Packing in the chest and below LMAO.

All of those people...they saw all of it. All of those pictures. What the fuck...Inuyasha was seeing red. Bloody fucking red. "SESSHOMARU!" That bastard was so dead.

* * *

Sesshomaru listened to the damning sound hurting his ears and sighed putting the newspaper down all together. Well looks like he'd better go ahead and explain, the youtube videos, hentaitube flicks, fanfiction icons, Blogspot subjects, wiki information, Cosmo article, Ebony, Essence, Fancy Dog, and the newspaper article asking for that head shot ….God forbid Inuyasha finds out about those pictures he took while the boy was sleeping.

There'll be no sex for a century and he'll only have those pictures to jack off too.

Oh damn…should he tell Inuyasha about Koga and Hakudoshi selling the shower clips on Amazon?... Nah, he was getting 50% of the profits anyway.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review your thoughts. I'll make part 2 for it next chapter. Inuyasha's revenge. If no one wants their names up please let me know and I'll make sure to take it down. If you want your names added in the revenge please let me know. Thank you for reading.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Revenge is Mine!**

It took Inuyasha two full weeks to get all of that crap off the web. Several were unfortunately missing due to being sold to a couple of fans he wouldn't name out loud. The hory brats knew who they were.

"Inuyasha I don't feel right doing this."

Inuyasha turned around with plenty of attitude, "You didn't care when it was me hanging on your damn wall."

Shippo sighed, "That's different. If its Sesshomaru, he could punish me too."

Hakudoshi shifted to another position, "I don't care what we do, but can we just get it done? I can't sit like this forever."

"You never cared when Takemaru had you this way," Koga grumbled, as he too was cramped in the same position.

"That's because I was bent over with a purpose!"

"I was bent over with plenty of purpose until someone called at the wrong damn time," Bankotsu shot the evilest glare at a certain hanyou who was purposely ignoring him like the plague. "God I hate you." Him and Ryu were just getting to the gold too.

Hiten growled under his breathe, pushing Shippo's tail from his hip, "Why the hell do I have to be here? I don't even care about Sesshomaru like that."

"Shut the fuck up," Inuyasha said quick. "If it was any of your mates you'd be doing this too."

"No we wouldn't," Hakudoshi sassed. "Because ours have enough common sense not to pull some psycho BS that could lead to a couple of centuries with no ass."

"I heard that," Bankotsu fist pounded Koga who also agreed.

"You guys are stupid," Hiten grouched.

"Shut up, Shut up, here he comes." Inuyasha pushed them all down. The crew ducked underneath the bushes, all of them cramped down on their hands and knees, video cameras in each of their hands. Inuyasha smiled devilishly, snickering like a kid in the candy shop. This was going to be great. Here he could get his revenge on the acts of his brother.

The stupid jerk had the nerve to take pictures of him in the most inappropriate manner. Inuyasha sighed just thinking about it. He'd never made so many friends on the internet in a single day. His wall was crowded with names like you wouldn't believe.

But now he could get his vengeance. Sesshy would learn that no one messed with Yasha. No one!

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why Menomaru wanted to meet him all of a sudden. It just didn't make any sense. The moth lord was never one to just up and call a meeting with his fellow daiyoukai unless it was of the upmost importance. He claimed it was just for a cup of tea, but Sesshy wasn't feeling it. Something didn't feel right.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._**

Sesshomaru knocked and waited outside Menomaru's house, occasionally stealing a couple of glances around the property.

"Ah my dashing friend," Menomaru answered the door happily. A little too happily as he reached out and hugged. . .that's right he hugged Sesshomaru like he was newest best friend. "Welcome, welcome, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I can see that," Sesshomaru shrugged him off, feeling uncomfortable being so close to another daiyoukai. "What was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Oh," Menomaru tapped his chin. "Umm could you come over here and check out my garden? Shippo's been mending it for me, but the boy hasn't been home all day. I'd really love your opinion on their growth."

"But I don't like flowers."

"I don't care." Menomaru said suddenly hissing through a forced smile. "Just check the damn flowers and bend over to get a closer look. I want to make sure you see everything."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You called me over here for something as trivial as this?"

Menomaru sighed sadly, "Unfortunately, it matters a great deal." He just hoped the Inu forgave him for this later.

They walked over to the large sized blossom bed, full of vibrate colored orchids, lilies, and roses, all well kempt and trimmed to perfection. Sesshomaru had to admit even he was impressed with the fox demon's skills. The boy could become a professional with the way they looked.

As asked, Sesshomaru bent over at the waist taking a better look.

Menomaru rocked back and forth on heels.

"Psst, Psst." He looked over his shoulder to see Inuyasha snarling with his eyes. The lad pulled a handful of his own white hair and lifted it up signaling a silent gesture. Menomaru shrugged. He didn't get it. Inuyasha flopped back into the bushes. God this man was stupid. He stood up again with Shippo in gear and flipped the boy around, "Lift his hair!" Inuyasha mouthed, doing the same with Shippo's fluffy tail. The poor fox was so embarrassed.

Menomaru caught it fast, "Um Sesshomaru, you hair is very soft this afternoon. What kind of shampoo did you use my friend?"

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru was about to stand until Menomaru pushed him back in place. "What the devil are you doing?"

"I have to touch your hair! It's so beautiful!"

"I don't care. Get off me!"

"I must touch it!"

Sesshomaru was knocked to his hands with his ass high in the air. All of his pride was hanging on the balance. "What has gotten into you Menomaru? Have you no pride? Act that of a daiyoukai." He couldn't believe he was bent over like somebody's bitch.

"Believe me I am," Menomaru mumbled, lifting the heavy hair up. There now he'd done his part. Hopefully Shippo would kill off the deal with Inuyasha so they could get on with their merry lives. Inuyasha had threatened to keep Shippo kidnapped for a full week… the rest is easy to figure out from there.

So who does he decide to help out? Himself? Or be a good friend and alert him of his younger's devious antics?

….So Sesshomaru's behind was on full display for Inuyasha's use. There was no way Menomaru was giving up Shippo for that long. He was a man after all. All of the youkai were busily taking as much video of the display as possible. Unfortunately what had just occurred between them was caught at the wrong angle and by the wrong set of eyes. The struggle, the grunted huffs and jerked movements? All of it looked awfully accusing.

The youkai went unnoticed but the gasps of their lovers behind them terrified them all silent. But that didn't stop Inuyasha from rolling his video. He caught it all on camera. He caught it all from several different angles and positions. This was his treasure chest filled with gold.

Too bad for Menomaru and a large portion of that shame was on Sesshomaru who managed to twist around to see why the greenette had stopped moving. Meno's face was paler than usual and he turned around to see why.

Behind the five foot rows of bushes, were the other daiyoukai who Meno had forgotten that he'd invited over for a visit and from their viewpoint, it looked like he was taking Sesshomaru from a rather ungraceful position. One hand on his hip, another tangled in his one hair…it wasn't pretty.

Tsukuyomaru backed up with hands held raise, "Had I known I would've came later."

"Shame on you two," Takemaru scolded. "Have you two not an ounce of dignity? What of your mates?"

"Now, now, we needn't be concerned about that right now," Hoshiyomi pulled out his touch screen, taking picture, after picture, after picture. "I think I'll save this for blackmail later."

Sesshomaru blinked, purely unnerved by the unsuspecting fact of how this position looked. "Can I help you?" He questioned to those rudely staring.

Ryura shook his head and was about to say his piece on the matter, until his red eyes caught sight of a pair of navy blue peering directly—right at him from inside the bushes. Any real person would've been stunned to see a group of young men hidden in the bushes but he shrugged it off, obviously figuring it all out at once. Putting two and two together and it all equaled Inuyasha up to no good as always. "Idiots," he grumbled for all parties.

Two puppy ears got wind of the insult. Inuyasha struggled through the bushes narrowing his gold eyes at the insult and flipped him off. Ryura lifted an eyebrow. So the little hanyou wants to play it like that? Two can do it like that. "Hey Sesshomaru have you seen Inuyasha - ouch."

Ryura rubbed his ankle and frowned at the two size ten shoes disappearing under the brush. One of them belonging to a pair of shoes he'd bought for a certain little human.

Bankotsu, just looked at him innocent as a teddy bear and that expression transformed into an cruel sneer, that read, '_You snitch, no ass for a year.'_

"Uhh," Yea he knew that look.

Sesshomaru stood up, dusting off his shirt and slacks. "Did you have something to say Ryura?"

"No, it's nothing." Ryura sighed. Damn brats. Both his and his friends. The navy eyes smiled proudly and vanished with the obviously visible group only the dragon god could see.

"Alright then, if there's nothing more," Sesshomaru straightened out his clothes, walking toward the main house. "I believe I was promised tea was I not?"

Menomaru was stunned as red as his two antenna as he numbly nodded, eyes still focused on the witnesses. Tea was the last thing on his mind right now… If lady Tsukikyo got wind of this she'd rip off his head and chew it like a toy.

By the time Sesshy walked in the house, closing the door behind him, Inuyasha popped out of the bushes as as all get out. "Fuck yea! I got it! I got it all on tape." Then he remembered his group of helpers. "Hey guys get up here up its over."

"What the hell? Guys?" Hoshiyomi repeated. Wait, did that mean that?

Tsukuyomaru was already three steps ahead of the race when he reached down and pulled out a familiar head of white hair, namely Hakudoshi. Not his misbehaving youkai but all the same he knew the brat was inside. "Why am I not surprised?"

Hakudoshi smacked his hand away, "Unhand me you savage."

"Spoiled brat."

Takemaru gasped at seeing his beloved spider demon and he too reached his arm inside and pulled out Bankotsu. "Indeed. You find one bee, you get the hive."

"In our case a huge bunch of fools," Hoshiyomi retrieve a suspiciously evil eyed thunder prince, who refused to look his boyfriend in the eye. "I think this one's yours Tsukuyomaru."

"Fuck off," Hiten said, pissed off.

"Well, well," Ryura finished the job, grasping Shippo who was half around the berry bushes. But where was Koga?

"Got him." Menomaru had recovered long enough to snatch the wolf prince while he was crawling away inside his roses.

Koga sheepishly waved his hand, "Hey babe. What's up?"

Despite being caught red handed in their plans, Inuyasha was the only one uncaring of the fact that his elders found out some of what he was up and he still continued to cheer like he got the answer right for a prize question. This was exactly what he needed. Exactly what he needed. Not only was it damnable and enticingly sexy, but when he finished editing it he'd have Sesshy shitting bricks.

Ah yes revenge was indeed sweet.

* * *

It seemed to always occur for Sesshomaru, that whenever his face was a hot painted blush, instincts always lead him to the only reason why.

Inuyasha. That damned little brother of us.

"_Oh Menomaru, Oh Menomaru make me cum."_

_"Shut up bitch and take it like a man."_

_"Yes daddy, yes!"_

_"Ahh daddy makes it good."_

He was going to kill Inuyasha. The damned brat and his stupid little wolfy voiced over the parts his and Menomaru's voices, playing dirty stripper music in the background.

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair watching the lies replay over and over again like the fake porno it was.

Imagine having to showcase a presentation to the F.F.N. Reviewers Association and without warning the flash of his ass and Menomaru supposedly humping him appears. He'd tried five times to stop it, but nothing worked. So he just sat there as he witnessed the horro of Inuyasha's revenge playing for the entire world to see.

Ms. Brz sat back in her chair huffing angrily, "Well I assumed we'd be seeing the presentation for your company's willingness to handle our affairs. Not some," she looked over the video again and blushed. "Tacky horn dog show." She blinked and jumped when Sesshomaru screamed loud and the video started to replay again. "My God have you no shame? Aren't you married?" Poor Inuyasha. She knew he was better off with her.

Sesshomaru just cupped his hand under his chin, already bored with the false moans and groans.

Someone else found it a little humorous. Ms. Nikki clamped her hands together, holding back a laugh. "Interesting Sesshomaru. You've umm, impressed me with your work. I think you're more than capable of uhh," She looked at the bent over position moaning. Her and her husband could use this piece here. "Just let me know when this gets produced baby. I'd love a copy." She burst out laughing.

That earned her another blush of shame.

"I think want to see it too," Said Ms. Esha Napoleon. "I mean it just shows us you're really ummm," she couldn't resist, "Flexible with your schedule." And with other things too.

One of the other young business woman picked up her pointer and slapped the screen with Sesshomaru's hair bouncing up and down, "I'm curious," Ms. Black Diamond began. "As much as I'm loving hear you be somebody's bitch, when is it going to stop playing?" She was getting sick and tired of his hair being pulled like a rope. But his face looked smoking hot. "Better yet nevermind. Keep it playing. I might learn something."

Sesshomaru just sighed, again shaking his head.

Unshameful giggles emerged from the far corner of the room as Ms. Callista Gilrean, covered her mouth, wishing she had something to hide her smile. "Ooook Sesshomaru. I-I just want—wow I never knew you could be so vicious." She quickly ran to the bathroom. There was no way she could hold back her laughter anymore.

Ms. Kenny-Chan sat back poised and cool, though inside she was anything but. "Sesshomaru," she said slow, "Does Inuyasha know you're out getting humped by a woman?" At least she thinks the person with long hair is a woman. Looks cute enough to be. She flinched at the final screaming part and shook her head. "Geez be a man. You're not supposed to scream out like that!"

"Says who?" Nikki questioned.

"Says me," Kenny laughed.

The last to have her say was Ms. Crimson Leh-Kancher, who straightened out her blazer, stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

She stopped, "I'm going to get a copy of this video. Hell it'll be the only time I see you screaming like a whore." Blunt and uncaring, she strutted out the door, aiming straight for the projector room.

Sesshomaru has had it. He was up to his ear pissed off. So he picked up his phone and dialed for a particular puppy eared brat who would be getting the hardest spanking of his life.

Inuyasha answered the phone cackling like a witch. "Truce?"

Looking at the repeating flasher, Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. "Truce…we're going to see a therapist." He looked at the screen again. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Again?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Yes…"

_'Oh Menomaru make me your bitch!'_

"…Again."

_'That's it Sesshy, do it for me. Yeaaaaa.'_

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I think I got everyone who asked to be in the revenge chapter. Sorry if I made you guys OOC. Looks like they might be going to the counselor again. Please review your thoughts.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc. The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**Therapeutic Déjà vu**

She'd heard about these guys from a couple of friends of hers who've encountered their brass behaviors. "Hm Hm Hm." But she won't be so easily destroyed.

Dr. Maple sat behind her desk somehow feeling a high amount of intensity from the large group of men sitting in her office. From one end of the walls to the other all twelve chairs held an oddly feathered young man, all of them having a shade of hair of jet black to elderly silver. All of them were wearing a golden amulet of some kind like they were all apart of some disturbing social club.

Her first opinion on the squad was that they were all immature, perverted, lowly and hardly worth the effort of even giving them her advice on their relationships. But since most of them were well known names and well paid off, meaning paying her well, she'd make an exception.

So far just from looking at the younger spouses, they seemed to be hard headed, smart loud, incredibly sassy, disobedient, and foul mouthed. As for the elder half of her clients, her opinion was a bit kinder but just as harsh. They were more leaders, proper, easy going, but there is this sense of sex crazed psychos, short tempered, and whatever else she can't fit on her clipboard.

Bottom line, this will be a challenge but she'll do what she could.

"Welcome to my '_Cozy with Your Friends, Family and Lovers'_ session. I'm Dr. Maple, your psychologist working to enhance all of your mental welfares and possibly improving your daily lives without all of the drama." Ms. Maple pulled out three clipboards and three different pen colors. "We'll start with the younger half. Inuyasha, Koga, Hiten, Hakudoshi, Bankotsu and Shippo, could you please sit on this side and Sesshomaru, Hoshiyomi, Tsukuyomaru, Takemaru, Ryura and Menomaru could you sit on the opposite side?"

Everyone did what they were asked, surprisingly without much fuss and lip. This was going good.

"Alright we'll start with you young ones." Ms. Maple pulled up a chair to the center of the six boys and placed her clipboard on her lap. "Tell me about the problems in your relationships."

All of them shared a weary look, took deep, deep, deep breathes and…..

"He wants to have sex too much!"

"He's always spanking me!"

"I'm sick and tired of playing cops and robbers!"

"My ass can't take any more of this!"

"That stupid ass won't clean the dishes!"

"I'm fed up with cleaning after that lazy bastard!"

"The fool won't stop touching my ass!"

"The son of a bitch raped me in the goddamn tub!"

"He stole my underwear… and sleeps with them under his pillow!"

"I can't take a shower anymore because he keeps coming in there!"

"That goddamn motherfucker is getting on my fucking nerves!"

Ms. Maple couldn't write down everything fast enough from all the shouted complaints and whines. "Ok, ok, ok one at a time. We'll start with you Inuyasha. Why don't you lead the pack with a confession?"

Inuyasha sniffled and scooted to the center. "Hello my name is Inuyasha."

"Hi Inuyasha," the group of youngers magically echoed for some reason.

"Well you see, I'm married to Sesshomaru," He faked wiping a tear and sent an evil glare to the uncaring Inu Daiyoukai. "He's always abusing me. I never get to do anything I want. He's such a cruel lover."

Ms. Maple felt a sting in the back of eye but cleared her throat. "My goodness I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Please tell us all how he's abusive to you."

"O-ok." Inuyasha wiped his nose with his sleeve. "O-one time I wanted to go to the market for some dog food and h-he said he l-liked how I looked in my jeans and he-he he touched me on my ass!" He burst into tears. "He's always making me call him Big Sesshy when we do stuff but I don't like it." he sniffed again. "He never considers my feelings when he squeezes my ass like some cheap tramp. He's such an animal."

"Awww!" The friends all hugged each other.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "As if you can blame me?"

Ms. Maple shook her head, pitifully and sent a harsh evil eye to the same stone faced Sesshomaru who was busily checking lock of hair. "And how does he make you feel when he touches your behind Inuyasha?"

"I-I feel so violated and upset because he didn't give a damn about my wants." Inuyasha performed the best show of puppy dog eyes ever. "I-I just want to be loved…is that so wrong?"

"Take a break Inuyasha." Ms. Maple handed him a napkin. "You need to collect yourself."

"O-ok."

"Alright who's next?"

"I'll go," The wolf prince took Inuyasha's place. "Hello, I'm Koga."

"Hi Koga."

Koga was already close to tears, "I'm married to Hoshiyomi. That man there," he pointed to said demon that was uncaringly checking out his nails. "He's always been evil to me. I always work myself to the bone and he never wants to say thank you. All he wants to do is have his way with my tender body."

"Oh and what a tasty piece it is," Hoshiyomi said too sweetly before transforming his face to evilness. "Damned liar."

"You see? He's so cruel," Koga snagged a tissue and blew in. "All I ever wanted was a thank you and he wants to have sex like I'm some type of machine!"

Hiten patted his back, "I'll go next Doc. Yo' guys, my name's Hiten.

"Hi Hiten."

"What's up? My boyfriend is the big muscled asshole with the dark skin and silver hair." Hiten sniffled but he would stay strong. "He uh, he has a bad habit of using his handcuffs to tie me to the bed and-and," he couldn't hold back the tears as they slipped down his face. "He has his way with me!"

"Oh my god, this boy is so full of shit," Tsukuyomaru grumbled behind his hand.

"You poor things," No wonder her colleagues were drawn to these young boys. Their husbands were a bunch of sex crazed maniacs. Just as she thought. She placed her notepad to the side and nodded for the next person to begin.

Bankotsu was already struck with sadness as he lowered his head pitifully, "H-hello my name is-is Bankotsu. I'm married to that-that man there. The one with the brown hair, and who's giving me such a mean look," a tissue rubbed under his nose.

"Hi Bankotsu."

"Hi guys. You know, I always try to be a good husband. I always clean the house, wash the dishes, cook dinner, the works. Just like any good husband should. But-but he's always so malicious when we make love. I'm helpless when he takes advantage of me. I tell him to be gentle but he always says I should take it like a man…. He's so vicious."

"Oh yea and it was you who tied me to the bed last night," Ryura whispered to no one in particular.

Such pigs, Dr. Maple though angrily. How dare they take advantage of these innocent young men? They were helpless and at the mercy of those…those animals.

"May I have a go?" Asked a very shy Shippo.

"Of course dear, go right ahead."

Shippo sat up. "Hi guys I'm Shippo."

"Hi Shippo."

Shippo waved, "Umm my-my husband is him," he pointed to the eye rolling Menomaru. "That mean man is so unfair to me. All I ever ask is for passion and he wants nothing but rough, harsh sex. I always plead with him to be gentle but he's so demanding of my body and so I just lied there, while he-while he, does his business!" Shippo snatched the whole box of tissues and whelp his heart out.

"Let it out Shippo. Go on let it out," Inuyasha hugged his youngest friend, and gently rubbed his back.

"I-I can't believe how he just enjoys raping me like that!"

Ms. Maple gasped and turned accusing eyes at the stupid jerk.

Menomaru sat back in his chair and crossed his legs at the ankle. "The last I checked you can't rape the willing." How the hell had he gone from Daddy Meno to rapist in a single day?

"I guess it's my turn huh?" Hakudoshi mumbled. "Hi my name is Hakudoshi—"

"Hi Hakudoshi."

"Oh right hi yea and all that. Anyway," Hakudoshi willed what tears he could in his eyes and sighed. "Well you see I'm or rather I was a virgin- until I meant that man!"

Takemaru was stunned. So were a couple of the others. Sesshomaru and Menomaru blinked his direction but all he could do was hold up his hands in defense.

Hakudoshi whimpered, "I thought he was the man of my dreams. I thought he'd be the one but all he does is soil my body by cumming on my face and calling me his bitch. He doesn't love me for the person I am." He sniffled. "He only wants to use my gorgeous body to sate his unholy desires."

Sesshomaru's claws glowed green. Menomaru's eyes narrowed.

Takemaru gasped aloud. "He's lying! For god's sake Haku we haven't even had sex yet!"

"Liar!" Hakudoshi cried. "You tore off my clothes last night and made me call you daddy!"

"You lying little," Takemaru clamped his mouth shut when Sesshomaru lifted a finger to his lips saying keep quiet.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Dr. Maple suddenly stood from her chair and knocked it over as she came to stand in front of the smug faced daiyoukai. "All you are spineless, idiotic sex machines who need to learn self-control. These men," she waved her hands at the nervous youkai. "Are human beings just like you!"

"Ha! Oops, ahem excuse me, slight cough there." Tsukuyomaru and Sesshomaru caught themselves before being seen laughing.

"All you of need help. Disgusting sickos. You're nasty worthless, hopelessly distasteful—"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it." Inuyasha stood up making a time out sign, all tears dried from his eyes. "I'm going to need you to stop talking about Sesshy like that. He's perfect in every aspect of the word despite being a complete asshole."

"I don't know Inuyasha she does have a point. Sesshomaru is a disgusting sex machine." Koga suddenly said.

"Pardon? Oh and what is Hoshiyomi ? Some kind of walking god?"

"Damn right."

"Ha! As if," Hiten laughed. "Hoshi's nothing but a spineless piece of work. All he does is complain. Tsukuyo is all that and then some."

"Dude ok seriously, Tsukuyomaru isn't all that wonderful himself." Bank admitted. "He needs to work out. He hasn't buffed out since my wedding."

"Oh please and Ryu's something to brag about?" Hakudoshi joined in arrogantly. "His manners leave much to be desired."

Shippo looked at his best friend. "Umm Haku not to be rude but Takemaru isn't all that great either. His sense of fashion is awful."

"Please don't go there Shippo," Inuyasha shoved the woman aside. "Menomaru can use some work on that hair of his. I thought he had a damn forest growing up there."

"Shut up! You're just jealous because his hair is naturally that color."

"So what?" Koga grunted. "Hoshiyomi's hair is brighter and twice as shiny. Ryura's the one who can use a bath."

"What the fuck did you say? Are you calling him a funk magnet?" Bankotsu shot up from his chair, pissed way off. "Don't you ever call my babe a hot walking bag of shit again; you got that you nasty tail wagging goddamn wolf!"

"Speaking of bag of shit, Hakudoshi can you teach your boyfriend how to make tea? The shit tastes like onion juice." The poor thunder prince gagged thinking about the last patch he sipped last week.

"Interesting how you'd know how onion juice tastes, since that's how tart Tsukuyomaru's breathe is, hot and nasty." Hakudoshi chuckled at his own wit.

"Oh is that a fact?"

"Of course it is."

"You're so full of shit."

"Yea and so is your mate's mouth. Here," Haku reached in his pocket for a breathe mint and tossed it to his friend. "Tell him to suck, not swallow. It won't work miracles but it'll help for a couple of minutes."

"Sonofbitch!"

And this was exactly why Sesshomaru and the others didn't need to involve themselves in this session. The same ole predictable scenario would always play out. The Youngers would become anger with each other and its result into this mess whilst their lovers sat back and waited until it broke it out.

"Sesshomaru's nothing but a girly faced pretty boy. He doesn't know how to do anything but look in the mirror and put on that freaky make-up!"

"Sesshomaru does not wear makeup you cock sucking son of a three legged asshole!

"Menomaru needs to get a damn tan. Oh no wait I think I saw him trying out for that new vampire movie. The dumbass would definitely fit in."

"Menomaru doesn't need a tan you moron. His skin is perfect just the way it is."

"Dude tell Takemaru to get a backbone and to stop talking in that stupid accent. That crap is driving me insane! _'Oh dear would you care for a cup of tea?'"_

"Jealousy shows personal envy you fool. Takemaru's voice is sexy that way."

"Can you please teach Ryura how to cook?"

"Just as soon as you teach Sesshomaru how do his makeup."

"He does not wear make up!"

"Hoshiyomi wears make up too."

"Fuck you! Those stripes are natural!"

This was getting nowhere. Sesshomaru sighed and snapped his fingers. The younger youkai shut up on point and the daiyoukai gave him their full attention. That was the signal for everyone to shut the hell up and listen to whatever he was about to say. Sesshomaru meant every individual face before casting his daunting eyes on the terrified human backed into a corner. "Madam," he began calm as if none of the chaos had happened. "What would you suggest in terms of fixing our marital and personal problems?"

Ms. Maple gulped, slowly inching her way back to her desk to put as much space between her and those crazy people. "W-well, I would recommend plenty of-of," she quickly reached in her desk for a book and flipped through each page until finding the chapter for the most disturbed patients. "I could suggest a couple of weeks of leisure activity or perhaps something that releases high levels of tension…"

There were a lot of lecherous stares from one side of the room.

"…besides sex." She quickly included. "I think," she scribbled down a few notes and paused a second to look up at the group of men. Particularly at the one who got them all to hush since he kept licking his lips at the terrified young man. That made her scribble down a whole lot more notes before ripping it off and handing it back to the crew. "There I think these will be the perfect cure to equal friendship, understanding, and some restraint," the last part mumbled, "so that you can all build a better relationship between each other."

Sesshomaru took the yellow sheet of paper and lifted his eyebrow as he looked over each suggestion, "And you believe this will help our issues?"

She nodded. "Yes, I've recommended it for most of my troubled families and friends and it worked wonders on teamwork and cooperation between all. I think you'll find it very a very suitable cure to your otherwise," she looked at all of them and laughed nervously. "Unfortunate situation."

Inuyasha snatched the paper away having a look for himself, and if his ears were visible they'd perking up from each written option. "Oh hell yea, Sesshy we gotta try this out."

Sesshomaru relooked at the choices once more and gave a slight shrug. "Hm, what the hell." He shrugged. It shouldn't be such a big problem. All they had to do was try out the ideas. Maybe they'll learn something.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review your thoughts. Um by the way I'm trying to gain my muse back for "Love Has No Bounds, First Year, and My Eternal Love" so hopefully it won't take as long to update those soon. **


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Expect The Unexpected Part 1**

There was a certain order all demons and humans fill into when it came to ranks.

At the lowest there stood the human mortals with life spans barely past a century. Then there came the half-blooded demon kin or rather hanyous as they were normally called. After that were the basic born youkai who were fully blooded; both parents possessed the demon heritage. Following suit are what is known as daiyoukai, the powerful and few demons with exquisite heritage and nobility.

However, those who'd been the first born demons and proclaimed themselves the survivors and bearers of the world's strongest, called themselves taiyoukai. There were only a small handful of these majestic creatures and the few that existed saw to it that they were treated with the upmost respect.

As listed now, these were the reigning taiyoukai who powered over the world and the children they spawned.

For Sesshomaru it was mother Lady Tsukiko, demoness of the Eastern Territories and ruler of the Western Lands due to the loss of her late husband. Long silver hair, beautiful honey gold eyes and a charming smile, Tsukiko was known for her grace, intelligence and wit that matched that of any male.

For Menomaru, his father King Hyoga was a renowned ruler of the skies. A stern, aged demon of wisdom with brilliantly light lime hair, five purple stripes on his face and two spiked antenna sprouting from his forehead, Hyoga was perhaps the calmest of the taiyoukai and least to get upset since his battle with InuTaisho.

For Hoshiyomi, it was the first living ninja demon, Reikoto and his beloved mate Akio, an equally skilled being of the martial arts. His father was similar to him in ways of body structure, long emerald hair and strength. From his slender mother, he gained her kind green eyes, sweet spirit and facial markings.

For Tsukuyomaru, it was the king of all bat demons Taigokumaru. The youngest and most stubborn taiyoukai of the group rarely came forward in his lesser form, a dashingly handsome figure. He was tall, slightly muscular, possessed flawless brown skin and like his son carried a pair of small horns on his forehead.

For Ryura, there was his dangerously strong dragon father Ryuukotsesui. The powerful demon was devious and cunning. His scaly skin was a shade of navy blue and eyes a deep bloody red with long sky blue hair streaked in gray. His fangs were sharp, but his intelligence and pride were sharper.

Lastly their stood a queen of heavenly passions and dark magics, Takemaru's mother an enchantress. Unlike her friends, she was the only born human who chose a life of beauty and elegance rather than dying of ugly age. Many have said that her long, wavy black locks and deep maple brown eyes rivaled that of Tsukiko's beauty.

They were all equally strong, equal in status and equal in glory. However it was Lady Tsukiko, like her dear son who fell into context as the eldest and most respected because of her late mate. It was she to summon her regal counterparts for this meeting in her home over tea to discuss matters of sorts.

"Really Fair Lady, I do think we're more than capable of knowing our children's decisions," Mused Hyoga from his end of the couch. "Menomaru's lived his life just fine with my inference, even though he might want to settle down. Perhaps give his two daughters a decent mother."

"Speak for yourself Hyoga," Ryuukotsesui snorted around his cup of tea. "You're able to talk of having secondary offspring. My boy has yet to set an egg before me."

"Neither has mine," Grunted Reikoto. "Damned brat."

Midoriko delicately dabbed at her lips, eyeing all the demons before her boringly, "Come, come now my friends. I didn't come all this way to waste time listening to your woes." She nodded to her best friend Tsukiko. "My dear what was it that made you call for all of us so suddenly? It's not like you to do so without reason."

"Indeed Milady," Master Reikoto mumbled, running a tired hand through his faded green hair. His red eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Woman, I swear if you're up to your tricks again-"

His mate Akio glittered in amusement as she patted her mate's hand, "I doubt even Tsukiko would make us come here on a jest, my love. Isn't that right?"

"Naturally, if there was any kind of false play I'd simply take it out on my boy," Tsukiko giggled, placing her tea on the coffee table. Then her expression died of any cheer and turned softly serious. "But really my friends, the years are coming upon us gradually. Not even we are immortal, sooner or later our time will come."

Everyone's expressions grew grim but they let her speak on.

She sighed, shaking her head. "My sons think me a nag for wanting them to produce pups, but they must realize that our bloodline is thin, narrowed to only three. Demons are no longer plenty. We are so few in numbers; humans no longer think we ever existed."

Taigokumaru, being the most complicated of the taiyoukai, couldn't find words to protest his leader's claim. Her words were true, "Shiori is indeed my granddaughter but she was born from a human. My clan's blood is wickedly poisoned by humans," His thick, silver hair fanned around his smooth chocolate face as wrinkles creased his forehead. "What must we do? We can't force them to mate?"

"Ha, as if the naughty beasts don't rut on a daily," Akio chuckled. "Hoshiyomi hasn't even found a mate yet since his separation from Tsukiyomi. Such a pity since I did take a liking to the girl."

Tsukiko choked on her tea, blinking shocked. "Pardon? You mean you aren't aware?"

"Aware of what?"

"…Hoshiyomi has a mate."

Akio and Reikoto stared at Milady as if she'd lost her mind. They shared a look as well as frowns. "Surely you jest Milady," Reikoto suggested. "Hoshiyomi has told us of no one being his lover, let alone his mate."

"Oh dear," Tsukiko looked to the floor.

Ryuukotsesui slapped his knee, in laughter, "Fabulous, it seems some of us aren't able to handle their pups. Looks like old age is getting the better of you both. All four of my boys know better."

"Oh really Ryuu? Did your know your _youngest son _bedded and wed a human?" Midoriko sang from her end. "A very fetching one at that."

The dragon lord, nearly spat out his tea, "Bite your tongue woman! A bastard mortal? No human tames the heart of a dragon! Ryura is hardly the sort to bed such filthy creatures." He huffed

"Ah but when was the last time you actually spoke to your son about his lovers dear Ryuu? Hmmm?"

He opened his mouth, and then turned slowly to the only one who knew his son better than he. "Tsukiko, is what she say true?"

Tsukiko grimly nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, all of your children have since mated and settled down with lovers."

Taigokumaru stared. "Including my own? To who? Another human?"

"No," Tsukiko quickled assured. "To a demon of a thunder tribe. I'm sure you've heard of Hitonno, of the Thunder Clans."

"That dull breed?"

She nodded and turned to the rest. "Your situations are the same as well. All of them have mated, or will soon and are quite happy."

"I'm sorry, wait," Midoriko squeezed behind her eyes, unsure if she'd heard correctly. "Takemaru, my Takemaru is with someone? Who? My sweet friend, you've gone mad... Please say this is a joke."

They all waited for when the punch line would come... but none ever did.

Hyoga flopped back against the couch dragging a hand over his face, "Dear God I'm going to kill that boy. Was he not thinking of daughters?" He looked at Tsukiko worriedly. "Are the women at least pleasant? Tell us something."

"Indeed woman, you'd best speak up now." Ryuukotsesui was all ears for this one as well as the others. "Who are these women? How long have they known our sons? How long have these affairs been going on?"

Tsukiko, unfazed by the many questions, simply smoothed off the wrinkles of her skirt and met the eyes of each taiyoukai and prepared herself for their roars. . . "Well, that's the point of this meeting my dears. But you must know…. Their mates aren't women."

All eyes popped out wide. There was a long moment of silence…. "WHAT!"

**Another series of drama to come. The youkai meet their daiyoukai's parents. Someone might get pregnant. Thanks for reading. Please review your thoughts.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Thanks for offering your opinions everyone. I really appreciate it. Everyone's staying together in the story. I'm sorry for any mistakes you may see. **

**Expect The Unexpected Part 2**

Inuyasha sat quietly for what felt like hours even though the clock read a full twenty minutes had passed. He sat on Milady's examining table looking down to the tiled floor and ears sagged to his crown. He didn't know which he wanted to deal with right now, her pitying expression, the sigh that sounded louder than the wisp of hurricane wind or what he was just told for a fifth time.

"So, I guess there's no point in trying anymore right?" He asked, never picking his head up.

Tsukiko looked to a corner behind his head, then to the waterfalling piles of white hair that covered her son-in-law's sadness. "There's still hope my son. I wouldn't say to give up so easily but it would be best if you and Sesshomaru took some time." For once she couldn't find the courage to force Inuyasha into a scenario where she'd always envisioned for him and her birth son. "I suggest you come along next week for the Anniversary Retreat without carrying this heavy burden on your shoulders." She snapped off the latex gloves one by one and tossed them in the red contamination bucket.

"I'm not up for heading to the cabin this year." The hanyou gloomily said.

"It's not up for debate Inuyasha." Tsukiko firmly set as she shed off her lab coat. "Because of the visitors only yourself, me and Sesshomaru know will be there, I will need your help in controlling the situation. Things will escalate to high problems and it would assist me much more if you were there instead of here, moping about like an injured pup."

Inuyasha looked up at her this time with a hard scowl. "You know you're asking a shit load out of me right? I'm betraying my best friends by not telling them there's an ambush."

"Don't entitle it something so dramatic dear boy." She softly said. "They won't be attacked but my fellow taiyoukai are within their rights to see for themselves if their son's chosen's are ones worth their time."

"Keh, it shouldn't matter what they think. The daiyoukai only chose who they believe to be worth their time. It won't do you high-nosed-snobs any good to interfere." He slid off the table, straightening out his clothes, running a hand through his long hair. "You're pushing this too far Mother. Something's bound to happen and if it does, there's no telling how things will work out."

Tsukiko grimly nodded. "I know my son but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Its best that the issues be brought to the light now instead of boiling into a greater problem." She cupped his face and pulled him to her lips to kiss his forehead. "Now as for you, I doubt my son knows about you coming to me for these checkups does he?"

Inuyasha blushed and shyly shook his head. "No I-I couldn't bring myself to tell him, ya know? I don't wanna give him false hopes that it could happen."

"It can happen." She corrected and smiled. "It will happen on its own time. These things can't be rushed." She kissed him again and stepped away. "Now be off with you. You'll need to pack all your necessities for this trip."

"Ok." Inuyasha browed respectfully and walked out the door towards the elevator with plenty on his mind. He wanted to be angry, confused, upset, disappointed, and yet he didn't know how to be any of those things. The elevator box was his only escape when he wanted to explore one particular emotion much more. Sadness. He was sad for the time he'd spent trying to secretly get pregnant.

Ever since the fright from a couple of years ago, it'd been in his mind from time to time to see if he was ready to be a parent. He can count on one hand how many times he and Sesshomaru discussed having their first child but it never went much deeper for Sesshomaru like it did for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would pretty say the same things his mother said and leave it be. Inuyasha couldn't do the same thing.

He laid his back against the cold wall and buried his head in his hands. He was tired and getting more exhausted with the preparations for next week's upcoming ambush, he would call no matter what Mother said. It wasn't right to set the other youkai this way. They had no way of getting ready for those taiyoukai. When Tsukiko had come to her sons home to warn them of the turn of events for this year's wintery trip, both Inuyoukai were stunned and angered at the same time.

It wasn't long for Sesshomaru to see his mother's side after she explained it better. Inuyasha was still against it period and would be for a long time. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Exiting out the opening doors, Inuyasha reached inside his pocket for his keys and hurried off to his car, mind drained and body withered. The drive was a bit more relaxing for him. He got to see lots of things through a clearer mind and thought of memories with all his friends becoming a whole.

Him and Sesshomaru.

Koga and Hoshiyomi.

Bankotsu and Ryura.

Hiten and Tsukuyomaru.

Shippo and Menomaru.

Hakudoshi and Takemaru.

Yes they'd been through so much together and they were all experiencing happiness with their own lives. Inuyasha didn't think about this ambush, hurting their relationships. But he had to remember that these were the taiyoukai of the beginning. What was probably the only funny thing out of this was that he could proudly say he'd kicked most of their asses from point A to point B and they couldn't say jack shit about it.

However there was a couple here and there he wasn't looking forward to seeing against because old grudges don't always weaken with time. Inuyasha shouldn't have been surprised to learn Ryuukotsesui was the father of the Four War Gods. It shouldn't matter that Takemaru's mother was the same woman who'd tried to kill him and his friends over 500 years ago. Lord Hyoga was his father's nemesis, nothing having to do with him. He had no issues with Taigokumaru since they'd settled their problems in private about 400 years ago. Inuyasha had no beef with Hoshiyomi's parents, but that didn't mean he wouldn't dislike them as much.

Inuyasha was up and out of the car and up in front of his door before he realized it, pushing his key through the key hole.

_Arf. Bark. Arf. _

Inuyasha's ears picked up as he turned over his shoulder and smiled at Jasmine. "Hey Jazz."

Jasmine tilted her head. _Arf._

He shook his head. "No I'm fine." He pulled his key back and stepped to the neighboring doorway where she was sticking her head through the doggy door. "I just got back from my appointment." He sighed. "It's still a no."

_Whine. Whine. Bark. _

"No love it's not something you need to care about. It's my problem." He patted her head and turned to leave, not really wanting to talk about it anymore then he wanted too. "I'll talk to you later." He promised as he pushed the door open and went inside, closing it behind him. "Sesshomaru I'm home."

Sesshomaru looked up from his newspaper, folding it in half. "Inuyasha, you're early." He looked up to the clock and frowned softly. "I thought you were going to spend time with the youkai."

Inuyasha shrugged, avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes. "I changed my mind."

"Then where were you all this time?"

Inuyasha stiffened but loosened up and kept walking. And Sesshomaru noticed when he wouldn't meet his gaze or answer his question. "Inuyasha?" He stood up and followed after his mate into the kitchen. Leaning his hip on the counter, Sesshomaru fixed his hanyou mate with a narrowed stare. "Inuyasha where were you?"

Inuyasha turned up to Sesshomaru and narrowed his eyes too. "Minding my own business obviously. I'm old enough to do what I want, so back off." He grabbed the water bottle he came in there for bumped Sesshomaru's shoulder on purpose to move him out of the way.

But Sesshomaru didn't budge. Instead he reached out and tilted Inuyasha's chin up to him roughly to make those gold round eyes meet his own. "I demand an answer Inuyasha. You've been acting strange for the past month." He didn't want to say he was suspicious but the situation called for him to be.

"Keh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jerked his chin away. "You're being paranoid. I haven't acted any differently than how I treat you normally." He uncapped the water cap with his claw and downed it in single gulp. "I still cuss you the fuck out, I still do as I damn well please and if you hadn't noticed our sex life hasn't changed a bit." He looked Sesshomaru up and down slowly, daring him to say something more on it.

Sesshomaru gave him an equally hard glare and leaned into until their faces were only an inch apart. "You're hiding something from me." He said calmly and a small piece of disappointment. "For the sake of our relationship I should hope whatever you're keeping from me doesn't damage it Little Brother."

Inuyasha blinked, shocked at the words then became angry. "If you're…do you really….forget it. Look It won't mess with our marriage alright, now just leave me alone." This time when he shoved past Sesshomaru didn't stop him and let him go through. As soon as Inuyasha stalked out of the kitchen, Sesshomaru sighed out his pent up frustrations and closed his eyes. He didn't want to jump to conclusions or believe anything out of the ordinary.

But he couldn't help thinking it.

Could…could Inuyasha possibly be having an affair behind his back? His behavior has been so different lately. The way he ate, went out more than usual and when Sesshomaru would ask if he could come, Inuyasha would quickly disagree or catch an attitude when Sesshomaru insisted. There were a few times when Inuyasha would be too tired for sex and that was way out of the ordinary. Then there was one other thing that deeply worried Sesshomaru.

There were many times when Inuyasha came home smelling of perfume or freshly showered. That was nearly for every time he'd come back home. At first, Sesshomaru thought that the perfume could easily have come from his mother, but the smell was not something she'd like. It was sweet, and flowery. These thoughts were harmful to believe, but…Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder….what was Inuyasha doing behind his back?

* * *

"Damn this place is dirty." Koga grumbled as he dragged his finger over an old treasure he found up in Hoshiyomi's antic. Ever since last week, Koga took it upon himself to finally find time to clean out the old antic upstairs to make room for some of the old things he kept at his and Hoshiyomi's other home. Koga couldn't find himself leaving the old cabin in the forest, so they decided to keep it as a secondary home when wanting to go on hikes and having somewhere private to enjoy just for them.

After living with each other for close to two years now, Koga was still having small difficulties here and there; adjusting being out of the wilderness but it was made easier with his mate's support. It's been better than he thought it would be at least. With it this way, Koga had closer access to all his friends and more open land to run around in. He and Hoshiyomi would still do the Tornado Run and spar as often as possible to keep the blooding flow.

But Koga just enjoyed the bodily connection just because he knew Hoshiyomi could never resist the sex that was sure to follow.

Koga grinned sneakily as he tugged the large gold and green colored chest from out of the corner and flopped down in front of it. He tried lifting it but it was locked tight. It didn't matter. How many times had he broken into Inuyasha's stuff before? So he used his middle claw and stuck it in, twisting and turning until he chuckled at the click. There, he got it.

The top slapped backwards, producing a raw dust cloud and a couple of spiders. Koga coughed and gagged, waving his hand over his face. "Ugh, Hoshiyomi's such a fucking pack rat." He grunted, moving in closer to see what was worth locking away. He reached inside and pulled out the first thing his fingers grazed. A round bronze ring with the shape of a five point star? Koga frowned.

Wasn't this a sealing ornament used by monks, priests, and priests? It wasn't any use now, but what on earth would Hoshiyomi be doing with something like this? How weird. Koga placed it to the side and reached in again, emerging with a book. It didn't have a title. Koga leafed through it and had to squint to get an idea of what it said. From what he could make out it was old Japanese writing. Koga vaguely remembered his native tongue, from not having used it in centuries but after some thinking he was able to interpret a little.

"It. Was. A. Difficult. Existence. For. Us." He started slowly. "Day. In. And. Day. Out. We. Fought. T-Together. I. Would. Be. Exhausted. But. I. Never. Allowed. My. Emotions. To. Show. I. Knew. She. Worried. About. Me. From. Her. Deeply. Grooved. Forehead. I. Would. Never. Cease. Thinking. She. Was. B-Beautiful. Even. When. She. Was. Upset." Koga frowned, and leaned in further. It was incredibly complicated to read the faded letters but he thinks he knows what he'd found. If he didn't know any better he'd think this was a diary…and this Hoshiyomi's handwriting. This was so strange.

Koga snapped the book shut and now with a new determination began to forge through the items inside this large container, pulling out artifacts, strolls, wrinkled and dirty warrior cloaks and soon he came to the bottom of the wooden box. He had to lean in hard to reach it a rolled up tapestry. Koga's curiosity surged to a whole new level as he stood up and looked around for a sitting spot. He decided to close the top of the chest and just sit there, unrolling the longer then he thought picture.

It unraveled to the floor and was as wide as a closet door. The picture of a woman was in front of it. A very beautiful woman with dark brown hair, dark colored eyes and in what looked like Samurai Robes. She was surrounded by the clouds, the mountains, and Koga cocked his head to the side, popping the sheet through his fingers until he reached the bottom. He looked for a name, but found none. Who was she? Was she a real person or just part of some ancient fairytale for young girls back in the day?

"Koga! Koga where are you?"

Koga didn't stop what he was doing as he answered. "Up here Hoshi." He could tear his eyes away from this woman's face. For some reason he felt the need to learn who she was.

Some heavy footsteps climbed up the extension ladder before Hoshiyomi poked his head up, scanning around the spacious storage. "Koga." He coughed when some dust got in his throat. "By the Gods it's filthy up here."

Koga looked up this time, standing with the stroll in his hand. He walked over to the opening and cleared his throat for Hoshiyomi to see him coming.

"Oh there you are." Hoshiyomi pulled himself up the stairs and patted at his daiyoukai armory when some cobwebs caught onto the hooks. He leaned down and kissed Koga's cheek, smiling. "Have you forgotten young one? We're supposed to have our daily spar around this time."

"Uh-huh." Koga still hadn't looked into Hoshiyomi's face as he studied the woman's face further.

Hoshiyomi lost his smile and switched to a perplex expression. "Is there something the matter?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Koga lifted an eyebrow, connecting his blue eyes with Hoshiyomi's pale green. "Who's this?" He didn't understand it himself why he felt this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach but it only doubled when he saw Hoshiyomi's eyes widen and the soft tune of his voice drop.

"Tsukiyomi."

"Who?" Koga couldn't hear the name from how soft his mate's voice had gotten. "What's her name?"

Hoshiyomi shook his head as if dazed out of his mind. "My apologies. Her name is Tsukiyomi. She was a priestess samurai during the feudal era."

"Yeah that's all well and good, but why do you have a picture of her?" Koga looked from the picture to Hoshiyomi, then back to the picture and suddenly grinned. "Ohhhh I get it. Were you a fan of hers or something? She is pretty hot." There wasn't an answer right away. That made Koga second guess his first opinion and become even more concerned. "Hoshiyomi?"

"No, she's no one." Hoshiyomi took the tapestry from Koga and rolled it into a neat stroll. "She's a history not worth discussing." He laid it down on the floor and grasped Koga's hands in his. "Now then, if you recall, there is a patch of land out there we've yet to destroy." He chuckled deeply as he leaned in and whispered. "And afterwards I thought we could have some fun in the kitchen."

Koga blushed and shoved at his mate's chest playfully. "Nasty pervert." He tip toed and kissed his mate's lips, tasting the same loving flavor he adored so much, darting his tongue across his bottom lip. "I get what you're saying." He said when the kiss ended. "And don't think I'm stupid either. I know when you're changing the subject or not wanting to talk about something." He kissed him again. "But I'll respect it." And he walked off to head downstairs. Before he disappears fully, Koga sends his mate a devilish wink. "Don't keep me waiting. I think I wanna Christen that patch of land you're talking about too. How's about you?"

Hoshiyomi chuckle deeply and kneeled down to cup his beloved mate's cheek. "I would love too." With one more playfully stroke of his finger on Koga's cheek, Hoshiyomi sent his mate off down stairs to wait for him. When he was sure Koga had gone, Hoshiyomi stepped back and reached for the tapestry, unrolling it down only until he could see the woman's face. He hadn't looked at her face in years. He'd hoped after all this time, the effect she held over him wouldn't be as potent as it once was.

But now he worried, it was still there. She still had a piece of him, he'd yet to give to Koga. His stomach sunk low. His heart fluttered still even as he whispered her name once more. "Tsukiyomi." She still affected him like no other could.

* * *

There's been a steady routine happening That Tsukuyomaru seemed to notice lately. It wasn't that he was bothered by it entirely but it was a habit he couldn't help catching after it happened for so long.

After being together for a little over a year, Hiten and Tsukuyomaru's relationship has become much more passionate and affectionate. They traveled more together, did a lot of spending time with one another. Hiten was an excellent addition to Shiori's life. She'd even taken to call him her favorite friend. He did all that he could for the little girl and laughed when anyone teased him about being wrapped around the tiny child's finger. He'd admit he was and not think twice about it.

But that was it. Sex, love, spending time together, dinners, outings, and the works, but there was a large part of it missing. A part that Tsukuyomaru hadn't realized until it hit him hard that mattered. After Hiten would spend time with the bat family he would gather his things by the end of the day and head home. The only times he'd often stay overnight was when he and Tsukuyomaru had a night of sex that left him too tired to leave the bed.

Like right now. As their nightly rut ended with Hiten slumping heavily against his boyfriend's chest, the bat lord was pondering this with a fine tooth comb. He wanted more than what they had. He needed more than this. Shiori deserved better, he deserved better.

They all did.

"Mmm damn." Hiten purred sexily licking a slippery circle around his lover's nipple. "We haven't done it that rough in a while."

Tsukuyomaru dashed away the negative thoughts and turned his hooded eyes to his bed mate, his violet irises just as glazed with lust. "Yes, you were a quite a spit fire tonight." He pulled Hiten's chin to his face and kissed his lips, slow and deliciously deep. Hiten moaned leaning in more when he felt the suave of a thick tongue on his bottom lip and opened up for a little more.

Hiten nibbled on his lover's chin, his neck and down around his favorite part of his body: his thickly swelled pecs and squeezed with his hands. "I'm ready for round three if you are."

The bat lord's chest rumbled with a low laughter. "You've miscounted. I think we're on round five." He ran his fingers through the loosen spread of chocolate brown hair and sighed, knowing he couldn't hold back what he was thinking any longer. "Hiten are you going home tomorrow?"

Hiten half shrugged, reaching around to lazily comb his fingers through Tsukuyo's long silver hair. "Dunno. I might or might not. Why, you got more plans for us?" He snickered rolling on top of the bat's groin, pressed chest to chest. "I'm game for another day of fucking if you are." He grinded down suggestively, gratified to see the fire returning full force in those lavender eyes. Hiten kissed him softly, trailing his finger where Tsukuyo's pulse bumped.

Tsukuyomaru couldn't think straight when Hiten got this way. It was hard to think at all when their cocks were rubbing in a sweaty grind. He pushed on his elbows which caused Hiten to rise as well, straddling his waist. His expression was stern as best he could considering they'd just had sex. "Why not stay for a little while longer."

Hiten wrapped his arms around his neck. "What we talking?" He kissed his mouth. "Another day?" Another kiss. "A week?" This kiss lasted a little longer.

"No." Tsukuyomaru said against his mouth. "Longer."

Hiten sat back a little. "A month?"

"No." Tsukuyomaru squeezed his arms around Hiten's waist, knowing the Thunder Prince would bolt when having to discuss this subject. "Much longer." The bat kissed him gently. "Become my mate."

"Ah damn Tsukuyo." Hiten settled back away from him but stiffened when the thick arms around his waist kept him from getting up. "We've already talked about this. I'm not ready."

"Ready? It's been nearly two years Hiten. What exactly are you waiting for to be ready?"

"I need time ok? And what's wrong with how things are now? I like my freedom."

"Your freedom?" Tsukuyomaru spat. "What exactly does that mean? I'm not planning on locking you down if we mate."

"That's pretty much what mating does to you." Hiten said just as pissed. "Answer me, what's wrong with what we got now? I don't see a problem."

"That's the very problem there. You don't see how… _strange_ this is for me." Tsukuyomaru dropped his arms and Hiten took that chance to crawl on the other side of the bed, pulling the sheets around his waist. "I don't expect you to understand."

"No I don't." Hiten snapped. "So make me understand. What exactly am I missing here?"

"Commitment, you brazen brat!"

"What we have is a commitment! I don't need your damn mark to prove my loyalty to you!"

"How do I know that? How do I know there isn't another daiyoukai out there you feel more than you do me?"

Hiten jerked back as if slapped in the face. "Are you serious?" He hissed in disbelief. "Dude who the fuck am I gonna fuck? I don't want anyone but your stupid ass!" Hiten snatched the blankets off his body and stomped away from the bed, gathering his clothes. "I can't believe this shit." he grumbled to himself. "Accusing me of fucking around, the fucking nerve."

Tsukuyomaru rose from the bed as well pulling on a pair of silk black pajamas. "Hiten wait."

"Fuck you; you already made it obvious you think I'm nothing but a cheat." Hiten slowed down when he tugged on his shirt, then sped back as he replayed the words in his mind. It only made him angrier. "I'm heading out."

"No." Tsukuyomaru grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his chest. "Hiten listen." He had to struggle with his lover until the thunder prince finally calmed down and sagged his back against the bat lord's body. "I'm sorry alright?" The bat kissed Hiten's temple and stroked his upper arms tightly. "I never meant to imply you were sleeping around. It's just…gods why won't you do this with me? You have nothing to lose but so much to gain."

Hiten sighed and turned around to face him. "I do have something to lose." He said more calmly. "I don't know how to explain it but it's just…well I don't know. I'm just not ready for that ok? It's a huge step I can't take back when I do."

That relieved Tsukuyomaru a little to hear. At least he knew if or when Hiten did decide to commit to him they'd be in it for the long haul and nothing short. "Could you at least promise me you'll think about it?" Using the tip of his claw, Tsukuyomaru steered Hiten's face up to his relaxed gaze and smile.

Hiten rolled his eyes before burying his face deep against his lover's chest. "Damn fool." He laughed quietly. "I swear if it weren't for the fact you looked so sexy I would've been gone."

"Oh gee thanks," The bat lord grunted dryly. "Glad to know you have a physical reason to like me."

"No way." Hiten tip toed up and rubbed his forehead against Tsukuyomaru's lips. "It goes deeper than that. Ya know how I feel about you babe. Don't be like that."

Did he know? Tsukuyomaru knew Hiten cared for him. Hiten knew Tsukuyomaru cared for him. But it suddenly hit them both in a way that the other avoided seeing. Did they love each other? Neither can remember ever having voiced those three words. Not once.

Not…once.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _The two demons pulled apart just as the door opened up and Shiori's little face peeked inside nervously. "Daddy? Hiten?" She whimpered.

"Over here kiddo." Hiten kissed Tsukuyomaru and walked over to pulled the door open. "Its ok, come in."

Shiori looked to her father first and at his nod and she shyly stepped inside, clad in only her pink and yellow one piece. "Daddy I heard bad sounds." She looked down to the floor, shuffling one foot over the other. "Can I pretty please sleep with you and Hiten? I promise to be really quiet."

When those big round eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered, Hiten melted. "Sure babe. Of course you can sleep-"

"In her own bed." The bat father sternly said. "You're a big girl now Shiori. We've discussed this already."

"But daddy…" She whimpered pitifully looking to Hiten for help.

Hiten winked at her. "Aw come on babe, just for one night." He playfully slapped Tsukuyomaru's butt. "Let her stay and we can play cops and robbers later."

"No." Tsukuyomaru wouldn't budge or be tempted this time around. Shiori's been trying to get over the both them as she got older. No it was high time she learned to be an older child. "Go on to your room darling. I won't repeat myself again."

Shiori cast one last hopeful expression to Hiten and at his shoulder dropping sigh, she knew they were both defeated as she nodded and quietly walked back to her room. "Night, night." Hiten looked after her until she disappeared around the door. Gods he hated playing good cop, bad cop with her. Even if he knew Tsukuyo was right to send her back, that didn't mean he had to like it.

He rolled his eyes in the bat lord's direction and made to follow out after Shiori.

"Where you going?"

"To go sleep with her tonight."

Tsukuyomaru blinked. "I told her to sleep in her own bed for a reason Hiten."

"Yeah, but you can't tell me what to do. I'll do as I damn well please." Hiten flicked a two finger salute and was out the door before another argument could commence.

Now alone, Tsukuyomaru stared at the gapping doorway then back to his empty bed and flopped down on the edge, frustratingly pushing his long hair off his face. As he laid back fully on his back and stared up at the ceiling he knew there was going to be a lot more tension involving his relationship with Hiten.

They had a lot constructing to do with this relationship. He just wondered if he was the only who cared enough to make it into something more.

**Everyone has their own share of drama it seems. Thanks for reading. Please review your thoughts about the drama for these three so far. **


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Expect the Unexpected Part 3**

Shippo flipped through the pages of his newest edition baby magazine and sighed dreamily. He got so warm and fuzzy inside thinking of the day he and Menomaru would hold their first child together. It's steadily become a secret obsession of his since Inuyasha's baby scare long ago. A month or so afterwards, he'd begun venturing into the world of baby fascination. When he saw a small baby in the store or a family cuddled together during an outing, he couldn't express enough how much he wanted that solid feeling of completion for his Mate and himself.

Shippo wasn't fully matured enough to carry a child…he knew this, but he was close enough. He longed for that moment he saw Menomaru's face soften at the news.

Suddenly Shippo heard some harsh shuffling in the background from where he was sitting at the kitchen table and scrambled to put away all the magazines and books on baby rearing. He'd only taken the liberty of taking so much out because Menomaru always took two hour naps in the middle of the day.

He was up unusually early today.

"Ah darling you should've joined me." Menomaru said as he came down the hall, stretching his arms over his head. "It would've been wonderful to wake up seeing your face." He bent down to kiss Shippo's cheek and went into the kitchen for a drink.

Shippo chuckled, stacking the collection neatly before discreetly shoving them behind a plant. "How was your nap? Dream of me?" He taunted sweetly.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of seeing anyone else besides you." Meno was bent over in the refrigerator giving Shippo a full beautiful view of his behind. Shippo snuck in, palming it and was tickled pink when Menomaru shot up, protectively shoving his back against the wall. "Come now Shippo behave yourself." He laughed. "You know daiyoukai get nervous around there."

"But I just love how soft and smooth it is."

Menomaru jacked up one his red antenna then looked behind himself at his butt. "My behind isn't soft, Fox. I do a good bit of exercising to keep it trim and prepped."

"Oh sure, so it was just my eyes playing tricks on me when I saw it jiggle in bed."

"It didn't- I'll have you know that was just a muscular reflex."

"Yeah if you say so," Shippo wrapped his arms around Meno's neck and laid his head on his chest. "Don't worry. I love everything about you. Jingly butt cheeks and all."

Menomaru put his drink to the side and hugged his mate close. "You'd better." He tugged Shippo's fluffy tail. "Especially if I can deal with this fluffy appendage in bed. You know how often I've gone to bed waking up in a sweat?"

"And that's not from all the loving we do?"

Menomaru's eyes darkened. "Well there's that too." He leaned down and pressed his lips to his fox's softer set. He moved his head down to kissing a wet trail down Shippo's neck until the corner of his eye caught a glim of something white. He stopped and looked closer, seeing the rectangle shape hiding behind their favorite bamboo plant. "Hmph." He gently pushed Shippo to the side and went around to examine what it was.

"Menomaru?" Shippo paled when Menomaru pulled out the small stack of baby magazines and novels.

Lifting both red eyebrows, Menomaru held up one of them say _How to be A Mommy_, and the rest about how to convince your spouse you're ready. Meno sighed patiently. "Shippo, we've been through this time and time again. I don't like having the likes of these books in here without reason."

"I know," Shippo softly murmured, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I just wish you'd reconsider."

"I'll consider it once you're of age, young one. I won't risk you being with child at such a tender age."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "You obviously don't think I'm too young to mate? You don't think I'm too young have sex. What's the difference with a baby Meno?"

"Plenty." Menomaru firmly said. "Now I'm above repeating myself Shippo but I'll indulge you just this one final time. Not until you've matured enough to carry and that's my last word on it."

"Gods Meno you think I'm too young for everything. I'm old enough to make my decisions."

Menomaru's red eyes darkened. "So long as I'm Alpha in this relationship, that final decision falls down to me."

"I'll be reaching my fifth century soon. How much longer do we need to wait huh?" Shippo folded his arms and propped down on the floor, pushing the fluff of carrot hair out of his face. "Honestly it's like you don't want to have kids with me or something."

Menomaru went stiff as a board. Thankfully Shippo didn't see that or the way his eyes shifted from side to side. "Shippo darling of course I want to have children with you." He put the stack on the table and went to kneel in front of his lover. "But I'd rather that you spend enough of your youth doing as you please instead of taking the responsibility to have kids. We'll be mated for a long time yet my love." He cupped the side of Shippo's face, tracing his cheek with his thumb. "What's the rush when we have our entire lives to have as many as you wish?"

Shippo leaned into his touch. "I know, I know. It's just - I just wish I could know what it's like. If just for a minute to know what it's like to hold your child."

Menomaru chuckled in his chest and settled down on the floor next to Shippo, pulling the fox in his lap, under his chin. "You'll know someday young one. I promise you when the time comes you'll have what you and I both deserve to have."

"That would make me so happy." Shippo nuzzled into Menomaru's chest and sighed happily. Maybe it would be now, but soon he hoped they'd be able to know.

If it were up to Menomaru though….he'd make sure Shippo never had his child. Not ever. He couldn't bear to go through that sort of pain again.

* * *

This was the time of year Bankotsu despised Ryura most. It was the only part of the year he regretted ever marrying him or displaying his love by way of many variety. By the end of it though…he would remember why it was he fell in love with Ryura in the first place. From the tender sweetness he always gave for him at the most unexpected moments.

"Ryura…ouch…please slow down….please." But right now wasn't one of those times. Bankotsu felt his pelvis ache in a dull, slamming pain as he tried his best to keep up with the dragon demon's pace. It hurt like nothing he could describe. Bankotsu closed his eyes and tried to think of why he loved Ryura while they went through this stage of their relationship each year.

He was loving, very playful, not as uptight as the other daiyoukai, sexy as all get out, and…when he wasn't stuck in this form, he was the most loving person Bankotsu knew.

"Ah, Ah Ryura come on….please…take it easy." Bankotsu flinched his back down and should've known that would only make the situation worse.

"No slow down." Ryura's demonic growl hissed with so much sexual pain it could've been seen as pleasure or agony. "You feel so good beneath me." His arm was looped around Bankotsu's waist as he drove his hips into his husband's body. Ryura's body was that that light tan color and the skin not as firmly smooth. In this form, he was no different than a ravaging beast. His entire body was covered from face to toe in dark green scales that molded and laid flat against his body. His hair was even longer, like a blue waterfall that kept anyone from seeing the way he mated with his lover.

The Time of Fire was the general part of the year when the dragon demons, no matter their elements came into a terrible heat wave that made them claim and reclaim mates. All dragons both male and female would find or take over relationships where they are Alpha and take their half transformed modes in order to do so.

Ryura just didn't understand that when he went this crazy his scales had a nasty way of scraping against Bankotsu's back like chips. Bankotsu had discovered Ryura's heat wave a year after their marriage when one night he'd been taking a shower. He'd only seen Ryura's dragon mode a handful of times and didn't think much of it when he came into the bathroom. It was as he stepped inside and slammed Bankotsu's face into the wall and rammed into him with preparation that terrified Bankotsu. He'd done it five times in the same night.

Ryura would barely remember anything that happened, but he would know he was in his heat wave. After what Bankotsu told him what happened he promised he'd leave during the most sensitive part of his heat wave and return after it was over. However there was nothing he could do when he suffered the symptoms like he was right now because they would come and go during the first couple of weeks before the heave wave cycle started.

Bankotsu just wanted it to end. He felt so much pain and he felt sore. Ryura was a monster when he got like this. Whenever they had sex Ryura couldn't stand when their bodies were touching from head to toe. He loved the feel of Bankotsu's softer skin against his rough scales. That's why he always held him close when they had sex.

"Ryura…" Bankotsu went to bury his face in his arm only to be jerked backwards with his back to Ryura's chest. "Please Ryura enough."

"No, never." Ryura growled harder and jerked his hips to enforce his words. He got harder when Bankotsu yelped. "Ah you're on fire."

Bankotsu felt the pace of speed change. He thanked the Gods and tried his best to bear the rest of this until Ryura came deep into his body and howled out to the heavens. Ryura's claws dug deep into Bankotsu's body as he held him even closer. His chin rested on Bankotsu's shoulder as the random spurts involuntarily jammed his hips in forward thrusts.

After that everlasting moment, Bankotsu sighed his relief when he felt Ryura's cock slip freely from his ass and fell face first into the mattress. He listened and waited for the moment he would be reunited with his confused husband. It normally took about five or more, usually no more than ten minutes before Ryura shed his skin of the scales until nothing but green skin sheet fell on the floor.

Ryura opened his eyes and yawned wide enough to show each fang, he shook his head scratching his claws through the messy mass and focused his eyes down on his…his mate. "Bankotsu?" He leaned down and crawled forward. He placed his cold hands down on his husband's shoulder. Bankotsu shivered and shrugged him off. "Bankotsu, what's wrong - oh no." His knee slid over a sleek wetness in his bed.

A very thin trail of blood came from the center and connected to his cock. "Gods." He dragged a hand over his face. He'd done it again. "Oh young one, damn it, I'm sorry." He reached out this time to cradle Bankotsu's shivering form in his arms and turned him on his back.

Bankotsu didn't do a good job of hiding his tears as he quickly brushed them away with his arm and tried for a playful pout, "Dumbass I'm fine. You just got a little carried away that's all. I'm good, I promise."

"No, you're not." Ryura inched down Bankotsu's body, softly touching over his muscular tanned skin. "I was rougher than usual. It can only be because the heat wave isn't far off from now." When he finally made it between Bankotsu's thighs he pulled them apart and disappeared below where the blood leaked. "Don't agree to us having sex again. You understand? I'd prefer not having to wake up knowing I'd nearly fucked my husband into his grave."

"Yeah but what a story that would be to tell the guys right? Ouch!" Bankotsu flinched back on the blankets when he felt Ryura's tongue lightly tracing over his puckered hole. "Ryura…you don't have to do that ya know. I'm fine."

"Seeing blood is never fine." Ryura said between his cheeks and went back to carefully lapping away the blood and semen.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and decided it wasn't worth getting into an argument over. That was another thing he truly hated. Yes he may be the only human amongst the group but he was just as strong, just as tongue and just as sturdy as the other youkai. Inuyasha and Koga could easily speak up saying that was true since he'd taken them on plenty of times.

Bankotsu bit back a moan and turned his head into his hair. He knew Ryura was only trying to help him heal, but damn it was turning him on. "Babe can you get up here?"

"Not until I'm finished." Ryura licked a little harder and chuckled. "Besides I think you're enjoying it as I am the taste of you; as if you would really want me to stop anyway."

"I do want you to stop because you're gonna start up again and I'm too sore for another round of Psycho Dragon."

Ryura sighed, giving one more lick before pulling away. "Very well." He crawled up to the top of the bed and brought Bankotsu by his side, running his hands through all his chocolate brown hair. "You're a stubborn human."

"Ya know it babe." Bankotsu laid his head against Ryura's chest, trailing his hand up and down the middle. "I'm looking forward to going to the retreat this year. You think we can go to the hot springs like before?"

"Maybe. Do you know if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have finished the renovations on the cabin to fit Tsukuyomaru and Takemaru?"

"I think so. But what about you and Menomaru?"

Ryura chuckled darkly at that and suddenly whipped Bankotsu on his back, hovering over him with a seductively dark expression. "Why the hell would I dare try to sleep elsewhere when my husband is practically gift wrapped for me?"

"Ohhh so you're thinking you're staying in the same room? No, no, no, you're sleeping on the couch bud." When Ryura almost looked disappointed, Bankotsu burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around Ryura's neck. "Stupid, of course we'll sleep together. I'm just messing with you."

Ryura hugged him back and….then he saddened. No, he knew that Bankotsu wasn't joking or at least had realized how true that joke rung. This year the cabin retreat would fall on his cycle and a chance of him rutting with Bankotsu during that was dangerous. He was fragile, a human, so young. He could harm him to the point of nearly killing him.

As Ryura tightly hugged his husband to him close, he made a tough decision that maybe during the retreat he could try his best to steer clear of his mate, or at the very least if he has to stay with him….find someone else to sate his desires on. Perhaps another demon who could withstand his needs.

So long as Bankotsu didn't know. Yes, yes that was the best route to go.

* * *

"Ok sir that'll be $2,978.48."

Hakudoshi whipped out his debit card and slid it down the card reader, waiting impatiently for the human girl to process the transaction. He checked his newly manicured nails, holding them up against the mall lights and admiring his handy work. He'd have to remember to go there again next week.

"Um sir? Your card says it's declined."

Hakudoshi shot her a deadly look. "Excuse me? It shouldn't. I've used this card all day. There should be a good deal of money left."

"I'm sorry sir but it says declined." The shy cashier turned the screen around for Hakudoshi to see for himself.

He rolled his eyes. "What did you press?"

"Credit."

"Credit?" Hakudoshi wanted so badly to slap that woman across her face. How stupid could she be when this card specifically says debit? He doesn't believe in using credit unless the card says credit. "Listen carefully you incompetent bamboo because I despise repeating myself." Hakudoshi held the card up with his index pointing to the small white words. "That there says debit. You did not give me the option of it using either credit or debit, but you went on your first ignorant instinct assuming that I wanted to pay with credit. I assumed that you had enough grits of common sense to know I would prefer debit, but I am inclined to agree with myself that I was wrong thinking you capable of handling a simple task."

The cashier blinked at him stupidly. "I'm sorry?"

Hakudoshi looked her up and down as he waved his hand. "Was that a genuine apology or your way of saying you're confused?"

She seemed to shake herself of the dazed confusion and quickly bowed her head. "I'm truly sorry sir. I wasn't thinking at the time when I ran the transaction."

"Of course you weren't." Hakudoshi snootily said. "Now then, run my card again and this time, remember to press debit. You're keeping my boyfriend waiting and his temper is nowhere near as pleasant as mine." He tooted his nose up and turned around it look over his nails again. Maybe he should have them do his actual claws next time.

Hakudoshi looked up just as he saw the human side of Takemaru stepping through the sliding glass doors, looking as handsome and carefree as the day they first met. He loved every inch of this man from his British accent to the way the black hair fell over his shoulders. "You're done shopping already?" Hakudoshi innocently asked when Take came to stand in front of him.

"Already? Darling we've been in this place for since the fortnight." Take teased. "I would think you'd bought the entire mall by now." Takemaru made the mistake of looking over his lover's shoulder and widened his eyes at the wide spread of clothing. "My word Love, you've gone on a bit of shopping spree. Apparently you purchased the entire stock from the looks of it."

Hakudoshi swatted Takemaru's chest playfully. "Silly fool, those are for the both of us. I've got you a few outfits I think you'll enjoy for the gala tomorrow."

"Gala? Another party?" Takemaru groaned. "Haku we've been too nearly every social gathering this entire month. I wish we could spend maybe one quiet evening together?" He pulled Hakudoshi's back to his chest and dropped his chin on his shoulder. "Come to think of it, when was the last time we actually had some alone time with a cup of tea or just a simple chat."

Hakudoshi ignored Takemaru's complaints and gathered all his bags from the cashier, stepping away. "Take you're such a bore. Why wouldn't you want to go out and have a little fun? It'll do that dreadful personality of yours some good to socialize with other people."

Takemaru had a blushing frown on his face as he followed out after Hakudoshi. "I am not a bore. I do plenty of fun activities."

"That doesn't involve chess, drinking tea, being a doctor, talking to the other daiyoukai or lazing about in your hammock?"

"Those…those are relaxing. And for your information young one, I quite enjoy my job as a doctor."

"Sure." Hakudoshi spotted another store he wanted to explore and turned to Takemaru expectantly.

Takemaru looked at him too, wondering what he wanted.

After a full three minute stare, Hakudoshi rolled his eyes again and shoved the bags into his boyfriend's arms and held out his hand. "Give me your card. I see some things we'll need for home."

"Such as?"

"Ugh, must you question my every motive?" Hakudoshi reached out and fished out the wallet himself, taking every money holding card in the set. "We need some extra things to liven up that dungeon you call a mansion. I'm planning to throw a party on Friday."

"A party!" Takemaru shrieked, shaking his head. "No you are not."

"Excuse me?"

"Hakudoshi…" Takemaru wished they could communicate better than this but it always seemed he had to stop Hakudoshi twenty steps ahead before he could create a bigger mile. He set the piles of clothing bags on the bench and pulled Hakudoshi down in his lap, looking up to him. "Haku, I've planned for our anniversary that night, remember? It was the day we met at the hospital. And…" a soft blush appeared on his cheeks. "I'd hoped we would make love for the first time."

"Make love?" Hakudoshi chewed his bottom lip and looked to the floor. "Um, well, maybe we could."

Takemaru didn't like that answer and gripped Hakudoshi's chin between his fingers. "I don't like that tone. You have it every time I suggest we have sex. Is there something the matter?"

"No, no, no, no." Hakudoshi quickly said. "I'm just a little nervous that's all." Then he pouted. "Actually I was hoping we could have one small party before we did. I wanted to celebrate our anniversary on a Saturday instead because the weather is said to be much pleasurable. Don't you want to have it on a wonderful evening without threat of thunder?"

"Well…" Takemaru paused to think. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Hakudoshi squealed and littered kiss after kiss on Takemaru's face. "Splendid, now just sit tight for a moment and I'll be right back."

"Of course." Takemaru caught Hakudoshi's hand before he could scurry off. "I love you."

Hakudoshi smiled. "I love you too." He pulled his hand free and hurried off.

Takemaru waited until Hakudoshi was gone before he pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons on the clear screen. He waited for the results and when he got them….he sat back against his chair and felt his heart sink.

_Friday: Sunny with partly cloudy skies._

_Saturday: Scattered Thunderstorms throughout the day. Chance of rain 90%._

Takemaru stuffed his phone back in his pocket and thought to himself, for the very first time in a while…if this relationship was really worth hanging on to. Why was Hakudoshi so hell bent on not having sex with him? Was it him? Or perhaps, something else.

**TBC: Thanks very much for reading. Now we know everyone's drama. It'll be time to go to the cabins next time for even more drama. Please review your thoughts. **_**  
**_


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything involving Inuyasha. All I own is my eternal love for the characters. **

**Expect the Unexpected Part 4**

The meet point wasn't exactly brimming with the usual enthusiasm, which usually radiated from the younger youkai. It was as clear as the early morning sun that something was amiss amongst everyone. Everyone's arrivals staggered, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha making it first, then Koga and Hoshiyomi. Hiten and Tsukuyomaru rolled in fifteen minutes later, with Menomaru and Shippo coming in ten minutes after. Hakudoshi and Takemaru brought up the rear with their luggage strapped to the of their rental vehicle.

When they stepped out of the car, they removed their medallions, morphing from modern clothing to their traditional feudal garb. None of the young ones made a move to greet or shake hands or even acknowledge each other. The air was tense with uneasiness among them. The daiyoukai, as surprising as it was, merely continued to carry on as if nothing was wrong, discussing what the expectations of this trip were and how they'd go about dividing the expenses.

This time around Takemaru volunteered to take care of all the necessities without worry of being reimbursed. Inuyasha kept stealing eye glances at Koga, until he couldn't take keeping his mouth shut. He eventually turned on his heel, making a gesture with his hand for the other youkai to follow.

Sesshomaru stopped short of discussing the schedule for the trip when he noticed Inuyasha missing from his side. He looked around until spotting the two puppy ears distancing themselves. He frowned thoughtfully.

"Inuyasha, where are you off too?"

Inuyasha cut his eyes over his shoulder. The other youkai stopped behind him, looking between that nasty glare and the odd one Sesshomaru was sending. "None of your damn business," Inuyasha snapped. "Let's go." He barked to the other youkai. They hesitated a moment, sharing looks, some angry and others confused before following the hanyou near the forest line.

Hoshiyomi came by Sesshomaru's side, both of them watching their mates depart. "What on earth was that about?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Sesshomaru answered, exasperatedly. "As always, my dear hanyou is probably in the middle of a mood swing."

Tsukuyomaru snorted under his breath. "If you ask me, someone needs to be reminded of their station. Clearly, his attitude needs an adjustment… goodness knows that damn youkai of mines does."

Takemaru turned to the bat lord curiously. "Ah, you're having issues with your lover as well?"

"Indeed and it's such damned nonsense," the bat demon sighed. "I've proposed nearly six times and for each one I've been shot down. I don't know why he doesn't want to make our relationship more solid. Shiori deserves better."

"Make sure it's a step you're ready to make before committing," Menomaru added in. "I too have been having problems with Shippo." He ran a hand through his emerald green hair, flicking his antenna. "I was so eager to claim him that I hadn't realized how young he was before we consummated our mating. He's already speaking of wanting children."

"Children? He's still a babe himself," Ryura said as he adjusted his armor chest plate. "He should want to enjoy his marriage for all the good fortune it brings. At least he can. Bankotsu is forced to suffer….my rut season has started. This is the second year he'll have to endure my savagery."

Their conversations floated on deaf ears with Sesshomaru. The entire time he continued gazing angrily at his mate whom brought his posse to a halt not as far as Sesshomaru assumed they'd go. Inuyasha paused at that distance and occasionally would shoot a daring look at Sesshomaru to come interrupt. The elder Inuyoukai was indeed very tempted to march over there and snatch up his mate, but knew he have his chance to talk to Inuyasha about his behavior once they arrived to the cabin.

* * *

Inuyasha knew he had every right to be as pissed as he was. For Mother and Sesshomaru to demand he keep his mouth shut over this was ridiculous. All of his friends were clueless as to what was in store for them when they arrived at the cabin. The elders of all times, the world rulers of demons, the taiyoukai were waiting in silence for the arrival of their sons mates.

Inuyasha hated forced put in this role. He despised it. As he folded his hands inside his red sleeves, looking out at the line of pine trees and snowcapped mountains, he internally raged with his conscience on what he thought was best for his friends, and what he was obligated to do as the mated son of the highest ranked taiyoukai.

"So, are you gonna just stand there like a statue or explain why you dragged us away?" Hiten bit off, rubbing up and down his arms. "Who's fuckin' bright idea was it to come out here in the dead of fuckin' winter anyway? I'm about to freeze my sack off!"

"Quit complaining," Koga barked. "It's not that serious. Conjure up some thunder or something."

Hiten gawked. "What for stupid? All that's gonna accomplish is a headache for all!"

"That'll occupy your time while I figure out why my best friend's got a chip on his shoulder." Koga clapped his hand down hard on Inuyasha's shoulder and yanked him around to match his glare with one of his own. "For once, me and Hiten are on the same page. Why did you wanna bring us away from the others if only to stand here sayin' nothing?"

Inuyasha shrugged him off and took a step back. He couldn't stand being so close to any of them knowing he had this secret buried inside. "Listen," he started slowly. "This trip isn't gonna be like all the others." He looked at everyone in turn, one by one. "I know there's something going on with you and your mates—or boyfriends," he quickly corrected for Hiten and Hakudoshi. "So whatever beef you guys have I suggest you grill it and eat it before we take off. Trust me, there's gonna be enough on your plates."

Shippo tilted his head. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds coming from _his_ mouth. Confusing," Hakudoshi rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his long while sleeves. "But for the sake of saving us the time to figure out that puzzle, why don't you put the pieces together for us? Solving riddles has never been my forte."

"I wish I could." Inuyasha shook his head at them. "Believe me, just take my advice and hash out what's going on between you guys. Seriously, I could smell the stress coming off of all of you when you came." He turned his head around to a specific male with a deep frown creasing his forehead. "Especially you, Bankotsu. Are you sure you and Ryura should be coming at all?"

All eyes swiveled over to Bankotsu. He physically tucked into himself, folding his arms and averting his eyes away from their prying gazes. "Nah, we're good. Everything's peachy," he chuckled nervously.

Hiten wasn't convinced. Not by a long shot. "What the hell is going on between you and Ryura?" He approached. To his surprise, Bankotsu looked like he was ready to take flight. Hiten grew angry. "Did Ryura hurt you?"

"No, no! Nothing like that. He didn't mean too—"

"The fuck—what the hell does that mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds," Bankotsu snapped. He ran a hand over his braided hair and looked up to the sky. "It's not what you're all thinking. Ryu's not beatin' me or anything. It's his rut season. He isn't in his right mind whenever he goes all dragon-y."

"So? Why doesn't he go take care of his dragon rut elsewhere?"

"Idiot!" Bankotsu devoured Hiten with a heated look. "We're mates. He can't just go off rutting with whoever. It'd burn my throat off."

"But you're just a human—"

"Anyway," Hakudoshi cut in before the argument went too far. "Before we get too involved in his business, I think someone else has been smelling a little worried. In fact you're reeking." Hakudoshi lifted his eyebrow down at his small companion. "Mind explaining to everyone why you smell so hormonal? As if—" Hakudoshi neatly plucked up a bit of Shippo's carrot red hair and sweep it under his nose. "—you've been taking estrogen herbs."

Gasps spread around, even from Inuyasha. He stomped up to the youngest youkai and smacked the back of his head. "Fool, have you lost your mind taking that junk? We're youkai! Once that stuff gets in your system it takes a lot longer for it to get out. Does Menomaru know?"

"No!" Shippo nearly shouted. All the young ones peered behind themselves to make sure their lovers weren't coming. They did look over, but none approached, thankfully. Shippo sighed with relief. "No, he doesn't know. He wouldn't smell it anyway. It's masked with Fox Magic, but I expect you to notice."

"Unfortunately, it's because we submitted ourselves to being the Beta of our relationships," Hiten explained. "You kept the scent away from the daiyoukai. We're just youkai level. Either that's why or they haven't noticed. Not that would Tsukuyomaru would. He's too busy trying to place me on lockdown."

Bankotsu gave Hiten a funny look. "What's wrong with that?"

"Plenty," Hakudoshi and Hiten answered at once. The two nodded and Hakudoshi went on to elaborate. "We're on a higher then you, Inuyasha and Bankotsu; that is, me, Hiten and Koga. We have the potential to be daiyoukai, but if we mate to one, we lose that ability. Our instincts dull and our bodies weaken. Koga, no doubt, has already figured this out and it's decision you have to be absolutely sure you're ready to make."

"But what about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "He's a direct ascendant from a taiyoukai."

Inuyasha raised his hand toward Hakudoshi before he could answer. "I'm half human. It's automatic that I'm stationed at the lowest of the social ladder," he said bitterly. "But don't let the fact fool you. I've kicked all of your husband's asses with minimum effort." He ignored the pack of growls for that insult against their lovers.

More would have been said, but a signal from Takemaru was given and everyone started to gather. Inuyasha hung back, turning on his heel to glare at the stretch of orange horizon peppering across the pine trees. The youkai had dissipated to their respected lovers. It wasn't long before Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru coming near and felt the familiar tingle in his belly when Sesshomaru spoke so close to his ears.

"I don't understand what has gotten into you lately, but you'd be well advised to mind your tongue when in the presence of the other daiyoukai." Sesshomaru leaned in closer, tone sharp and chilled as icicles. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Keh," Inuyasha closed his eyes, mildly amused. "Let's get one thing straight, Sesshomaru. We're mates, but as far as stationary levels, that's the extent of it. I'm not going to roll over for you every time you demand it and it's high time you realized that too." Inuyasha opened his eyes and cut his eyes over at Sesshomaru's profile. "If that's the sort of person you expect me to me, I suggest you find yourself another lap dog."

Sesshomaru stepped back, astounded. Suggest another partner? Inuyasha hasn't ever joked about something so ridiculous, yet here he was standing here serious as the scent of it arousing from his emotions.

"Inuyasha, I don't—" Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, thinking to choose his words carefully lest he wanted to continue down this thin path"—this is ridiculous. You've been unnecessarily cold to me these last fortnights. I realize we haven't seen eye to eye lately—"

"You don't realize anything except what you want to see." Inuyasha sniffled, roughly rubbing his sleeve under his nose. "I'm bored with this conversation. Let's get this trip over with." He shoved past Sesshomaru, colliding their shoulders hard as he made his way toward their vehicle.

Inuyasha pulled his medallion over his head, returning to his red turtleneck and black corduroy pants. Sesshomaru stood motionlessly for a while, watching Inuyasha exchange words with Hoshiyomi and Koga before ducking into the passenger's side, folding his arms and turning towards the window. Sighing thoughtfully, shaking his head Sesshomaru replaced his medallion around his neck and returned to wearing his cashmere grey sweater and brown jeans. This trip wasn't going to end as well as he'd hoped.

He thought this getaway would at least help mend the strain between his and Inuyasha's relationship, but the young hanyou wasn't even trying to hint at what's been bothering him. . . Sesshomaru worried that. . . perhaps his younger brother was growing tired of their lives together.

He could only hope that wasn't the case.

* * *

"Something's seriously up with those two. Look at 'em," Koga leaned forward in his passenger at the Tahoe in front of his and Hoshiyomi's car, spying the wide gap between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I don't think they've spoken since we started the trip. What do you think is going on?"

That'd been the third time Koga questioned Hoshiyomi a specific question, but didn't receive a specific answer. Koga gave his full attention to his own mate, tilting his head. Not that he could say that they were perfect, but he and Hoshiyomi were always able to chat about anything. He just seemed so closed mouth these days.

"Hey! Yo!" Koga snapped his fingers in front of Hoshiyomi's face, snapping him from whatever mental trip he was in. "Earth to Hoshiyomi!"

The ninja daiyoukai jolted in his seat, blinking as if he didn't recognize a thing. He looked at Koga with a small smile, "Yes, love, what is it?"

Koga cocked his eyebrow. "You feelin' alright? You've been actin' weird."

"Weird? Weird how?"

"Weird like _weird now_. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing Koga… I've just been a bit distracted is all. Work's been a nightmare with the closing deadline approaching and another company wanting extra services from me and Sesshomaru."

"Oh." Koga wasn't quite caught up with the whole business whoopla when it came to his mate's work, but he could offer support. Koga suddenly grinned and punched Hoshiyomi in the arm. "Idiot, you should have told me you were stressed. I know how to keep quiet. No worries." He went to stare out the window, smiling at nothing and glad he could be of some help.

His hand was softly gathered in a tab larger hand and his fingers kissed one by one. Hoshiyomi smiled at the soft blush spreading over Koga's cheeks.

"I don't deserve you," Hoshiyomi gently said.

Koga said nothing, squirming in his seat as each finger received sweet treatment, one lingering kiss at a time. One thing he could say he had over Inuyasha was an easier relationship to support. There was nothing that could come between him and Hoshiyomi.

* * *

Shippo casually flipped through another page of his Forestry Magazine, admiring the lush décor of South American's rainforests and exotic plant life. He'd only ventured through the brilliant jungles a couple of times since his mating with Menomaru. The moth daiyoukai wasn't as particularly fond of the thick canopies and moss covered grounds as Shippo. He preferred the more calm airy flow and tall bamboo stalks of China.

"Hm, how odd. I don't remember the cabin being this far out. Is this another route, Shippo?"

"What?" Shippo peeked up from his magazine to scan around the area before shrugging his shoulders. "Beats me. Sesshomaru's probably trying something new."

"Perhaps." Menomaru flexed his fingers over his stirring wheel, chewing his bottom lip. "Shippo?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, perhaps, we should discuss this issue about our future children."

That was definitely enough to take Shippo's eyes away from the pictures as he blinked owlishly at Menomaru's profile. "Really?" He started to get excited.

Menomaru held up his hand to deter any misunderstandings. "Don't be so hasty on the topic. I'm strictly wondering why the sudden rush? We've only been mated two years. Shouldn't we spend as much of our time together more before raising children?"

"Tsk, now you sound like Inuyasha," Shippo pouted as he sunk low in his seat, folded his arms and perched his feet on the dashboard. "I'm old enough to know what I want."

"I'm not saying you aren't mature enough to handle the responsibility. Inuyasha wouldn't say it if it was ill advised."

"Oh, so you're on his side?"

"No, not at all."

"You know what Menomaru, why even bring up the idea if you're just going to say you don't want to have children with me?"

Menomaru sighed, visually gripping the stirring wheel. "I'm starting to regret bringing it up as well."

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you picking a fight?"

"Oh my God, you started it! You're the one who brought it up!"

"Only because I want to know why the rush!"

"And I want to know why the wait!"

Menomaru blew out a heavy sigh. "The discussion is dropped for now."

Shippo sucked his teeth and snapped his head towards the window. "You're damn right about that. For now, it's dropped."

Menomaru bit back any further argument, but vowed to indeed bring this topic up in a more private vicinity. There were reasons why they didn't need to rush into having children. Menomaru didn't need that sort of pressure hammered onto him again. He'd already given his parents what they wanted...

* * *

"Ok, now I know we've made the wrong turn. Where the hell is he taking us?" Hiten sat up in his seat and looked out at the humping wooden fences and lacking fields of snow he was accustomed to seeing.

"You're sure this isn't the right away?"

"Believe me, I've been there enough to remember. Sesshomaru should've turned right about an hour ago. I still don't get why we can't just run instead of drive. We'd make it there in half the time."

Tsukuyomaru shrugged his hefty shoulders. "Driving provides more of a bonding then running. You can sit and chat and learn a few things."

"Psst, a good fuck and nap can do that."

"Not everyone's as narrow minded as you."

"Not everyone's as freaky as me." Hiten winked. "But something else is buggin' me too. Inuyasha said we should stay on our toes. Something about this trip being different from the others."

"How so?"

"I dunno." Hiten shimmied down into his seat, hands deep in his leather jacket pockets. "Why couldn't Shiori go again?"

"Because your sister and Ayame want practice in taking care of a child before your nephew is born."

"Oh, right. It sucks that she's gonna miss out on all the fun. We could've taken her sledging or snowball fights. . . if there's any snow left at this rate. There's hardly any on the ground now—Jesus man, where are we going?" Hiten suddenly felt uneasy and turned accusing eyes at his boyfriend. "You damn daiyoukai didn't plan anything sneaky did you?"

Tsukuyomaru gave him the dumbest look in the universe. "New to this trip too, remember?"

"That doesn't stop you from plotting other times. If I find out this is one of those lovey dovey romantic getaway bull—"

"And what would be wrong with that?"

Hiten shrugged. "You know me. I'm not that kind of guy. I like to keep it exciting. Prince of Thunder needs it loud and proud! Whoop!"

Thunder cackled outside, shaking the grounds and disturbing the surrounding residence. Hiten ducked down as far as he could in the seat and ignored the surge of text messages filling up his phone. He'd bet all his cash that most of those were from Bankotsu and Inuyasha.

Speaking of which, "Do you what's been going on with the others? All of them seem kinda off."

"Off?"

"Yeah, off balance. The whole gang's a wreck. The youkai are edgy and the daiyoukai are acting like nothing's wrong when I'm sure they sense something."

Tsukuyomaru paused a moment. "It's amazing how deep into everyone else's relationships you are, but can't seem to notice there's something wrong with ours."

Hiten innocently blinked. "There's something wrong with us?"

The bat lord rolled his lavender eyes to the side, praying for strength.

"Ohhh, you mean that whole mating bull. Nah, if that's the real problem, then we don't have a problem."

"You're so damn ignorant."

Hiten sat up right away. "I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that! Say that a little louder!"

"I said you're damn ignorant!" Tsukuyomaru bitterly grunted. "How is it everyone is at least considering the idea of marriage and mating, but you're still stuck in your teenage fantasy of freedom?"

"Hold up, hold up, hold the hell up!" Hiten took a very, very deep breath. "I think it'd be behoove you to change that tone of voice because the last I checked Shiori was back home with my sister!"

Tsukuyomaru took his eyes off the wrong long enough to look Hiten up and down like he'd lost his mind. The conversation would have soured further had Hiten not pointed out the approaching sign on the side of an approaching path of cobblestones leading into a brick archway.

There was a patch of snow in sight. Everywhere the pair turned, they saw glistening green grass, blue snow top mountains and a distant, placid lake as dark green as a sage jewel reflecting all that surrounded it's surface. The cold air fogged the windows as they entered through the archway.

"Where the hell are we?"

* * *

Everyone felt the tugging energy surround their bodies and snatch away the power of their medallions. These were sacred grounds brimming with chaotic demon energy. Their swords packed loyally in their trunks began to react without warning.

One by one the giant staffs and blades forced their way out, stabbing through the metal trunks and cracking windows to shoot out, fully erected. Tetsaiga took the lead, aiming straight down the road.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha panicked, opening the car door and jumping out.

"Inuyasha—"

"I'm going after it!" Inuyasha cut off before running ahead of the car.

It wasn't long before he heard beating footsteps coming from behind. From above he spotted Hiten flying by on his thundercloud and Hakudoshi behind him. Bankotsu gained up to Inuyasha before the two sped off down the road.

Bankotsu aligned himself with the hanyou. "What the hell is going on with Banryu?"

"Dunno, but whatever it is, it's got everyone's swords going stupid!" Inuyasha checked behind them. More swords came flying past, all of them belonging to the daiyoukai. "What the hell?"

A swishing whirlwind came up tussling their hair up and about before dissolving into Koga.

"What kind of flip-flaming joke is this, Mutt?! Hoshi's back there in damn hysterics!"

"How the hell should I know! He's not the only one with a messed up weapon!"

"Damn right he ain't!" Hiten swooped in alongside the others, hopped off his cloud and ran next to Koga. "This is bullshit! Someone's got a spell on my staff. It knows better than to disobey me!"

Hakudoshi hovered overhead. "We'll figure this out a lot faster without the commentary, gentlemen!"

They picked up speed, Koga taking the lead with Inuyasha right on his heels. The others brought up the rear, growling under their breaths, worried and angry. If this was someone's idea of a sick joke, they probably didn't mind the ass kicking that'd result from said joke. Those weapons meant a world of value to them and how insulting was it to steal the weapons of the daiyoukai as well.

Inuyasha caught a strange scent in the air right the same moment Koga's blue eyes widened. They were coming up to a wider space of grasslands, but in the backdrop loomed an enormous palace, one none of them have seen since the Feudal Era. The gigantic fortress grew in size, the closer they came, and the powerful scent of youki bloomed from the grounds, the sky and even in the air, dense as a heat waves.

Inuyasha saw them before the others, the line of figures standing at the base of the fortress, wearing ancient armor and kimonos from a time far beyond the daiyoukai. When he entered as far as his own hanyou youki could stand, he dug his heels into the ground and stopped, stuffing his hands into his sleeves. His scowl creased deep into his forehead and one by one, he met each of the foreboding taiyoukai with a concentrated glare.

Hiten landed by Inuyasha's side because his thundercloud couldn't sustain itself with all the foreign youki in the air. The force of it dragged Hakudoshi to the earth and caused Koga's own youki to stretch out in wild spurts. Bankotsu, however was pulled down to his knees, stunned breathless, gasping to control the oxygen flow in his lungs. Shippo finally caught up with the others as a transformed Sterling before morphing back. He too felt the consistent jolts of youki coming from the strangers and could barely keep from trembling.

The young ones only recognized one of the taiyoukai, Lady Tsukiko. The others, were all new . . . and very much intimidating. Hiten, Koga and Hakudoshi held back the desire to reach out and absorb the flow of youki as it would fully evolve their own, but doing so would challenge the taiyoukai's position.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as the cars came driving in. Minutes later the daiyoukai emerged, also in their Feudal clothing. Sesshomaru came next to Inuyasha, nodded once and the two started walking toward their mother.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Koga whispered as the hanyou passed.

Inuyasha said nothing, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He respectfully bowed his head to Lady Tsukiko and stood by her side. Sesshomaru came to flank her right and together, the three stared at the row of confused eyes, shocked anger and questioning glares.

Lady Tsukiko stepped forward, spreading her arms in a welcoming gesture and displaying the full glorious colorations of her kimono. "Good morning, my dear young ones! I see you're all wondering why the sudden switch in accommodations." She smiled at them all. "At the request of my fellow taiyoukai, I've been asked to have you all brought here." The elder Lady saw the sudden sharp looks being thrown at her son and immediately rectified that. "You needn't place the blame on my boys. They were sworn under a spell to keep from saying a word to any of you. Had they done son, they would have been submitted to very intense punishments. . . Now, then I'm sure introductions need to be done." She nodded at the daiyoukai….

* * *

Ryura felt the insides of his palms perspire. He clenched and unclenched his hands, claws pricking his palms. The scent of his father's scales, the feel of his raging youki brought chills to his spine. The legendary Ryuukotsesui allowed the full blunt of his rage to be transferred through the bursts of youki coming from his body. His face showed nothing more than a stoic stare and half-lidded eyes.

He was indeed angry. Ryura has dealt with the full force of his father's rage numerous times and was easily tamed by that deep red stare. He swallowed back the lump of fear and pulled back his shoulders, head held high.

Ryura approached first, eyes level with his father and no show of submission in his stride. He stopped before the taller dragon lord, crossed one arm over his chest and bowed. They were so similar in appearance, it was almost as if seeing his future before him. The older dragon had his fading blue hair in dozens of plaited braids all bound into one large ponytail, set high on his head.

"Father," Ryura greeted neutrally. "This is . . . an unexpected surprise. I didn't think I'd see you for another century."

The older dragon's eyes lowered further. His red eyes took in all his son has grown into, the youngest of his clutch of four. Ryura has grown into a very fine, fine young dragon lord and yet…. the elder dragon lord's eyes snapped toward the young human still down on his knees. "Have him before me," his deep voice rumbled.

Ryura paused half second before leaving to go for his mate. Bankotsu couldn't move if he'd wanted to, the pressure of strong youki was too much for the human to take in. Ryura carefully kneeled down and kissed his mate's temple.

"Be still now, I have you."

Bankotsu sucked in a huge breath, jerkily nodding his head. He took Ryura's offered hand and stood as one with him. Together, they started toward the elder dragon lord.

"Keep your eyes down, not look him in the face and when he asks you a question, only answer with a direct response."

Bankotsu frowned. "Why? I'm family. That kind of stuff is only saved for strangers."

No reply. Bankotsu's eyes grew huge, then he immediately understood.

"He doesn't know about me."

"It was for your safety."

"If that's the excuse you're gonna go with—"

"I mean it," Ryura sharply said. "He's not…particularly fond of humans."

"Right, so imagine how dear old daddy's gonna act when he finds out you mated and married one." Bankotsu snatched his hand away and finished going on his own. Ryura quickly tried to pull his mate behind him but Bankotsu stayed ahead.

Ryuukotsesui's eyes narrowed to thin slits when the young humans stopped before him and only stood there with his arms fold…looking directly into his red gaze. Those blue defiant eyes evenly met with the elder dragon's sights without show of respect or any desire to submit.

The elder dragon lord tilted his head a smidge. "How interesting. You have not a shred of youki in your body, but your sword is pure youkai energy."

Bankotsu frowned. "Did you make Banryu go ape-shit then?"

"Banryu? Ah," the dragon lord smirked evilly, "you named your blade after a dragon. An interesting, very interesting label for such a dull sword."

"I could run it across your hand, maybe your throat," Bankotsu shrugged. "Ya know, just to see how dull it is."

Ryura suddenly sucked in, took Bankotsu by the hand and flew in the air. The human didn't notice it coming before the streak of red appeared before his eyes. It was impossible. Bankotsu looked between the indentions at his feet and the standing taiyoukai standing with his hands cupped behind his back and a calm smile on his face.

"You'd do well to keep that boy from me, Ryura!" The elder dragon lord called up. "I vow if he's left alone for even a second, I'll have his skull grounded into the ground.

Ryura growled…but Bankotsu felt a tick inside his head. He remembered that old feeling from long ago, that nasty urge in the back of his mind. The urge to kill, the desire for blood. That desire wouldn't be tamed until he had his chance at slicing that old dragon's heart out.

* * *

Meanwhile….Inuyasha kept his eyes sharply on the older dragon demon with deep loathing….Takemaru may have finished his father, but it was this demon who created the wound that lead to his death. He'd be wise to watch his own back during this trip. The hanyou couldn't guarantee Ryuukotsesui's skull wouldn't be cracked under his feet.

"Don't even think of it, little brother," Sesshomaru said. "He's gotten more powerful since your last encounter."

"Keh, so have I. I don't care who or what he thinks he is, but if he tries anything, I'm stabbing a hole in his gut."

"You won't find an excuse for battle."

Inuyasha rolled his head around to curse his mate, but that look from Sesshomaru ceased all attempts at an argument. Those gold eyes of his flashed with the redness of evil and green of dominance. Inuyasha flashed his own to show he'd meet that challenge and at once, the two backed off.

Sesshomaru sneered and looked away. This may be one trip no one came back from the same again.

**Thanks for reading. Please review your thoughts. **


End file.
